


Alone and Forsaken

by Tesla_Rolex



Series: One Last Job [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Betrayal, Character Death, Coma, Connects with Persona 3 and 4, Depression, F/M, It's going to get really dark fast, Lies, Major Character Injury, Mind Control/Brainwashing, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 184,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesla_Rolex/pseuds/Tesla_Rolex
Summary: Every action has consequencesBe it big or small. Good or bad. Right or wrong. Fair or unfair.Every single action has its own brand of consequences.But lies? Injustice? They can produce the biggest consequences.They are enough to create divides between loved ones. Or the death of that very same loved one.But there are fates worse than death.And Ren Amamiya and Makoto Niijima could tell you that first hand.An Action/Mystery shipfic focused on Ren and Makoto as they face the consequences of their past, five years after Persona 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we are! My first ever fanfic! And it's going to be a long one, somewhere around 25 chapters. Prepare for massive amounts of feels. I made a predecessor to this story called The Boogeyman Case File and I highly recommend reading that first. Also feel free to follow my twitter at @Thrillsekr for more updates!

June 12th 2005,  
“Hey Dad where are we going?” A child excitedly yelled from the back of a moving car. “Be patient Ren! You’ll see in a few minutes” The father responded.

The Amamiya family were on their way to Shibuya, Tokyo. They were there to surprise their son, Ren Amamiya, for his 6th birthday.

“But Dad you said we were going to a fun playground! This isn’t a playground this is the city!” He cried out in a mix of mock anger and frustration.

The mother, Akane Amamiya, looked back at the young girl sitting right next to Ren, eagerly looking out the windows and smiled. “Naoto, has your observation skills been rubbing off on your cousin?”

Naoto looked back at Akane and folded her arms. “Of course not! I’d never do such a thing! Hmph!” She proclaimed angrily.

The father, Shin Amamiya, looked over to his wife. “Don’t get mess with them too much, they are just kids you know?” Akane sighed. “Yes and for that reason it’s funny to tease them a bit.” Shin laughed heartily. “Wow, now who’s the witty one Ms.Amamiya!”

He looked back at the road and smiled. “Hey kids we’re here!” Suddenly both Ren and Naoto’s attention was fully drawn to the front of the car as they saw a slightly big apartment complex next to a few other buildings.

They all got out of the car, with Akane holding a bag full of food to eat, and approached the door. The door had a large handle, with the label “NIIJIMA” plastered right on the front. They hit the handle against the door a few times until someone came to the door.

The man at the door was a large, built man with silver hair and red eyes. He wore a small button up shirt with dog tags right wrapped around his neck. “Shin?” The man asked. “Norio? Oh my god it’s so good to see you!”

They both hugged each other really tight, while Akane smiled enthusiastically, and Ren and Naoto looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. Both Norio and Shin released each other from their bear hug.

Shin look at the woman who had appeared next to Norio and smirked. “It’s a pleasure as always Hikari. Still as menacing as ever to the kids?” Norio and Akane both laughed, while Hikari mirrored that smirk. “The pleasure’s all mine Shin. Still as comedic as ever I see. And Akane! Nice to see you again! It’s been a while since we talked.”  
Akane smiled. “Yes well, both Shin and I have been busy with our own jobs as you know. I believe you’ve met my child Ren, and this is my Husband’s niece Naoto Shirogane.” Hikari looked down at the two kids, who were shyly hiding behind their father.

“It’s nice to see both of you again! I remember you both when you were still in your diapers.” They both blushed, as Norio ushered them all in. “Come in, come in, we’re still cooking a bit. I had a feeling you’d want to help Akane, seeing as that was your area of expertise.” Akane playfully shoved him, as Hikari stopped and looked at both Naoto and Ren.

 

“Naoto, Sae is on the kitchen counter working on homework, go talk to her, she’ll love to play around with you.” Naoto ran off to go see Sae Niijima who was diligently working on homework. Hikari kneeled down to be eye-level with Ren.

“Ren, Makoto is on the couch in the living room watching tv. I’m sure you too would hit it off great. We have a nice Sega Dreamcast, with a few games you both can enjoy! I’m sure you two would love it.” She walked off to go talk with the other adults, as Ren looked around and saw the couch in question.

There he saw a young girl with brown hair, and a small headband on her head watching Buchimaru on the TV. He slowly walked over to her and sat right next to her, and just watched the show with her for a while.

After a few minutes, Ren was the first to break the silence. “H-hello, my name is Ren Amamiya, what’s your name?” They looked into each others eyes. Makoto's eyes were a deep crimson that mesmerized the young boy. Likewise, Ren's eyes were a dark black color that left the girl blushing out of shyness. “My name is Makoto Niijima. I-it’s nice to meet you.” She shyly held out her hand, and after a moment’s hesitation, Ren smiled and shook it energetically. “It’s nice to meet you too! So what do you want to do?”

Makoto looked back at the TV and saw that her program ended, and she put her hand to her chin thoughtfully. “Well, we can play a few games if you want!” Ren’s smile stretched massively. “I’d love to! What games do you like?” Makoto’s hand never left her chin as she was still in thought. “Hmmm, well my mom got me Capcom vs SNK 2 for my birthday, and that’s a really fun one.”

Ren was still grinning. “Ooooo, I’ve wanted to play that game for a while, can we please play it?” She smiled heartily in response. “I’d love to!” She walked over to the TV and put the game in the console.  
She sat right back down next to him, as they were both holding their controllers. Then Makoto grinned and looked at the boy excitedly bouncing up and down next to her. “Be warned though. I’m really good at this game and I won’t go easy!” He looked right back at her and mimicked that same grin. “Right back at ya! I can’t wait to beat you!”

They both shared a laugh and picked their characters. And as they played match after match, with screams of joy, anguish, and excitement mixed in between, neither of them realized that from that day forward, their fates would be forever intertwined. Because what no one had realized was in that room an eternal bond had been forged that would last many years to come.  
The Fool and the Priestess  
The Joker and Queen  
Ren Amamiya and Makoto Niijima

\----------  
Pain. That was all Goro Akechi felt as he struggled to keep himself upright. He had just made it out of a devastating battle against the Phantom Thieves and a cognition of himself. He had sacrificed himself to save those thieves, the ones he believed he despised. There was a battle.

Both him and his cognition shot each other, and before the shadows closed in to kill him, Akechi unleashed his persona one last time taking out the remaining shadows and cognitions in the room. He had made it out just barely, and now he was struggling to keep himself upright as he was bleeding profusely, and had made it away from the Diet Building and was currently crawling into a small alleyway in Shinjuku.

As he finally made it, he collapsed. He looked at his chest and saw that it was still bleeding. He sighed, and looked up at the sky. Akechi had accepted his death, and was willing to die with the knowledge that his friends were safe. The last thing he saw before he fell unconscious however, was a white van pull up and a group of heavily armed men approach him.

Akechi gasped as he felt the familiar feeling of oxygen rush back to him. As he was breathing heavily, he looked around and saw he was in a dimly lit operating room. He looked down and saw an IV connected to his arm, with straps on his arms and legs. He also saw a machine wired directly onto his table. There were many flasks and chemicals in the room around him. He also saw people in lab coats hustling around from place to place. He looked to his left and saw other operating tables. Nine to be exact. He looked straight forward and saw a man in a black suit and top hat talking with another man in a lab coat.

He was wearing black gloves, and there was a plague doctor mask covering his face. The man in the lab coat looked stressed. “Sir, Shido’s not going to be happy that you took his assassin from him. The masked man scoffed. “Please, Shido’s a patsy. I practically gave him Ren Amamiya wrapped on a silver platter. I spent so much time developing those drugs, and he lets it all go to waste by failing to make sure he was dead! Shido’s time is over. Very soon we won’t need him anymore.”

He looked behind him and looked right at Akechi and approached him. “Ah! The subject wakes. Good morning Mr. Detective Prince! How are you feeling?” Akechi leaned up and spit blood right on the man’s mask. The masked man just laughed. “Well that’s a normal reaction to being bound and drugged to an operating table. Oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself. I’d rather not say my true name. Privacy reasons and all that, but for now you can just call me the Plague Doctor. Or just Doctor! As Plague Doctor is quite a mouthful. Tell me can you understand what I’m saying?” Akechi leaned back and nodded. He then looked to the other operating tables, and then back at the Doctor.

“Who are they?” The Doctor looked at the operating tables, and then laughed. “Wow who knew the Detective Prince was such a comedian? They’re experiments Detective.” And as he tightened the straps on his arms and legs, flipped a few switches on the machine, and put his hand on the lever attached to it, he stressed three words out loudly. “Just. Like. You.” He then pulled the lever. And just as he heard the man cackle maniacally, he felt thousands of volts of electricity run through him, and he cried out in agony. It was at that moment as he was being tortured that the Detective Prince realized something: he would’ve much rather died in that alleyway.


	2. Start with a Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto is called to a crime scene to investigate the aftermath of a major bombing near Shinjuku. Meanwhile Ren leaves to go to Inaba to meet with his parents for an important reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well! Chapter 1 already! I'm in complete shock at the reception to both this story and the Boogeyman Case File. Thank you all so much for liking what I'm putting out. Well! I hope you enjoy it!

August 25th 2021

Makoto Niijima woke up from her bed in a little cafe in Yongen-Jaya called Leblanc, thanks to an incredible smell coming from downstairs. She sat up and checked the time. It was 7:25 AM on the dot. She smiled fondly as she smelled the distinct scent of Blue Mountain Coffee from downstairs. Her own personal alarm. She put on her slippers, put on a light shirt, and went downstairs.

Makoto looked on from the stairs as Ren Amamiya was diligently stirring a pot full of curry. He was already dressed, wearing an informal buttoned up jacket. He was off work today, as he was going out of town that day to visit his family in Inaba. Makoto noticed his bags were already packed as they were parked right next to the door. She walked over behind the young man, and wrapped her arms around him, right above the apron. “Good morning handsome.”

Ren laughed heartily. “Good morning sweetheart. How was your sleep?” She smirked mischievously. “It was nice, though not as nice as our other ‘activities’ last night.” Ren laughed yet again, this time much harder. “Oh geez, my sense of humor has been rubbing off on you way too much. You should start getting ready, breakfast will be ready in about 15 minutes.” She smiled at that, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, before walking back upstairs to get her clothes, and walking out the Leblanc door to the bathhouse nearby.

The decision to move into LeBlanc was a tricky one. After Ren moved back into Shibuya, the Christmas after they became Phantom Thieves, he invited Makoto to move in with him for college. She accepted, though Morgana conveniently decided to move in with Haru, saying something about “not wanting to get in the way of their ‘couple time’.” After renovating the attic significantly, they spent all of their college years living there. After college, Sae suggested getting a new apartment.

However to the surprise of both of them, they ended up hesitant to leave that place. It had a certain homely feel to it, and it was a place of great memories for the two of them. While Sae was completely baffled by this choice, Sojiro was in tears. He claimed it was the onions in the curry, but it was truly because he was proud of the young man. Ren, Makoto, and the other former Phantom Thieves spent the next few weeks making the attic a better place to live for their adult years. The final result wasn’t perfect, but Makoto and Ren loved it anyways.

After 15 minutes, Makoto had gotten ready with her police badge and outfit and walked back into LeBlanc. She saw Ren sitting in one of the booths, with the food and coffee on the table directly in front of him, reading a book called “EVERYMAN and other Miracle and Morality Plays”. As she walked into the door, he looked up from his book and smiled. “You look as beautiful as ever you know.” She blushed at that, and sat down right in front of him. He put the book down as they both began to eat the curry and drink the coffee.

After a while Makoto broke the silence. “So what book are you reading?” He looked down, and held up the book in his hand. "Oh this? It's a new book I picked up from the library. It's from the point of view of an 'Everyman' who represents humanity. Humanity is judged before this God who wants to destroy all humanity." She smirked. "Well that sounds familiar now doesn't it!" He matched her smirk. "Yeah, but what interests me the most about this book is the descriptions of two of Everyman's friends: The Firebrand and The Guardian." She gave a questioning look, so he continued.

"The Firebrand is described as someone who 'disregards obvious danger and assumes the role of force' and 'shall lead an offense as he might, only to succumb to the war within'. That kind of reminded me of you, especially with the whole stubborn thing." She gave him a playful shove. "Oh shush. What about the Guardian?" Ren pulled out a page from the book that had been bookmarked.

"He's the interesting one to me. He is someone who 'shall lose his heart, his blood, and fight to lose all he loves' and as someone who 'shall defy a God only to be dealt a fatal blow'." Makoto put her hand on her chin. "Well that's a bit grim. So are you excited to see your parents? You are going today right?"

He gave a smile. "Yup, I am really excited. When I get there, I’ll probably catch up on fun times with them, maybe watch some movies together. That kind of thing” She matched his smile. “I’m glad, it’ll be good for you all to catch up. Didn’t you say you had a big surprise for them?” He became flustered at that. “W-well, yes but, I mean, I do-” She laughed at that. Small giggles at first, before full blown fits of laughter. After a while Ren joined in the laughing, and they stayed like that for a few minutes.

Once they were done laughing, Makoto cleared up a tear from her eye and smiled. “Don’t worry, you don’t have to tell me now. You can tell me when you feel the need to. I trust you Ren. And besides what could be so big tha-” She was interrupted by her phone ringing. She looked at it and saw it was the Chief of Police: Akihiko Sanada. Ren raised an eyebrow, which Makoto responded to by showed him the phone. He went pale and nodded vehemently. She picked up the phone and put it to her ear. “Yes Chief? What is it? A-a bombing?! At Shinjuku?! Yeah, I’ll be right there. Yes, I’ll tell Ren you said hi. Give me thirty minutes.” She looked at Ren, who was looking at her intently.

“I’m sorry Ren, I know you are just about to leave but I promise I’ll make it up to you.” He laughed. “No worries, it sounds bad out there so I understand. I have to go right about now to Inaba, so it’s no big deal. Buuut, you have to watch Winter Soldier with me when I get back.” She laughed before walking over to the door. “Why, that isn’t a punishment at all! You know I love that movie.”

He walked over to her current position next to the door and kissed her. “Who said anything about a punishment." He then gave a smirk. "Besides it's better than watching wrestling with Ann and Ryuji again." She laughed and opened the door. "True. Well wish me luck!" He smiled. "Knowing you, you won't need it!" She smiled, and ran out the door to her motorcycle. She put on her helmet, and got ready for another long day.

\-----  
She arrived at the crime scene thirty minutes later, and walked over to where the Chief was standing. He was talking to a woman right next to him: Former Detective Prince Naoto Shirogane, and the cousin of Makoto’s boyfriend. She arrived right next to them and both of them looked at her. “Hey Makoto! I was just telling Naoto about how odd this particular crime was.” Naoto nodded. “Yeah, even after I became an inspector for the Shibuya police department, I’ve never seen anything like this. Right now we have five dead, and ten injured.” The others began to walk over to the location of the bombing: a bookstore, which was now completed destroyed, along with parts of the buildings around it.

Makoto raised an eyebrow. “Are there any witnesses?” Akihiko nodded. “Yes, but that’s not what’s weird. If they wanted to kill a large crowd, they could’ve done it at a major part of Central Shibuya. Hell, if they were so intent on Shinjuku, they could’ve detonated it at Crossroads but-” Naoto interrupted. “But they chose to detonate it at a bookstore with barely anyone around. It’s all very odd.” Akihiko nodded in agreement. “Makoto, try talking to the witness. You may know her. She’s a reporter who kept babbling about needing to talk to you.” Makoto looked over at the witness and saw a familiar face crying.

Ichiko Ohya, a good friend of theirs from back when they were Phantom Thieves. Makoto walked over to her and sat down right next to her. Ohya looked over and gasped. She hugged Makoto tightly, still crying. “Oh thank God! It’s you. I was so worried, something happened, it was terr-” Makoto stopped her. “Ohya, calm down. What happened?” Ohya took a deep breath and began to tell Makoto what happened.

“I was talking with a friend of mine who wanted to get into reporting. She wanted advice about how to start, and I was helping her as best as I could. I even bought her a drink to commemorate her start. Then the bomb went off, and my whole vision went dark. As I came to, I saw her on the ground. Covered in ash. She wasn’t even recognizable anymore.” She began to cry again, before Makoto asked one more question.

“Who were you with?” Ohya took one more deep breath and said two words that made Makoto’s blood run cold. “Eiko Takao.” As Ohya began to cry again, Makoto froze. _No it can’t be, I just saw her a few days ago. She can’t be gone._ Makoto got up and rushed over to Akihiko. “Was there an Eiko Takao in the casualties list?” Akihiko face froze, before it turned grim. “Yes, I just talked to her family. They are devastated.” Makoto felt light. She felt sick. Her face turned pale. She hobbled over to a nearby table and began to cry, first in small amounts, then she began sobbing. All as one question echoed in the back of her mind: “Who did this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins! If you can believe it, it's only going to get darker from here. But this is where the story really starts to get interesting. As for the Captain America Winter Soldier reference, that was very intentional, as that was kind of the main inspiration for this story. I made a modification to a certain scene by adding in the Everyman reference. This was also intentional as it is basically a huge hint as to what I have planned for the characters. I hope you enjoyed! And please be sure to leave a comment to tell me what you thought.


	3. Please Take Your Seats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Makoto recovers from the sorrow of losing a dear friend, more clues are discovered in the crime scene, a funeral is held, and a heist is conducted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you all for joining me again for another chapter of Alone and Forsaken. I announced the Chapter Titles on twitter, but in case you didn't see that, here's the full list!  
> 1\. Start with a bang  
> 2\. Please Take Your Seats  
> 3\. A New Challenger  
> 4\. The Boogeyman  
> 5\. An Explanation  
> 6\. What are you Hiding?  
> 7\. You are Being Played  
> 8\. Disturbed  
> 9\. Who is the Plague Doctor?  
> 10\. Murphy’s Law  
> 11\. An Answer you never Wanted  
> 12\. Alone and Forsaken  
> 13\. Et tu Brute?  
> 14\. We’ve been had  
> 15\. The Fight to Lose all he loves  
> 16\. A Terrible Plan  
> 17\. Jekyll and Hyde  
> 18\. A Promise  
> 19\. Defy a God...  
> 20\. The Firebrand is Born  
> 21\. I Take you To Burn  
> 22\. The Impossible is Possible  
> 23\. Look Upon Thy Work Ye Mighty...  
> 24\. And Despair  
> 25\. Prove Me Wrong
> 
> Some of these are subject to change, but I'm excited! This chapter is the first one we really start to see how dark it'll get, so enjoy!

As Makoto was sobbing on a bench near the bombing site, Naoto Shirogane took a seat next to her. Makoto looked to her side and tightly embraced Naoto. She was at first very flustered, and then hugged back. “You knew her didn’t you?” 

 

Makoto let go of the hug and nodded. “I knew her back in Shujin. When Ren and I started hanging out, we saw her entering a host club. She got involved with the wrong people and Ren and I wanted to help. Eventually we did help her, and I helped her realize she doesn’t need the bastard that tried to extort her. It’s funny, that was the day Ren confessed to me. Eiko always knew that we were perfect for each other.” Naoto smiled fondly. “I don’t think she’d want you sitting around here crying in her name. She’d probably want you to get up and get to work.” 

 

Makoto laughed. “You’re right. She’d probably text me about it with emojis and everything. Thank you Naoto. I...I needed that. Immensely.” Makoto’s face then turned more grim. “Now let’s find the man who did this.”

 

They both got up, and took another look around. Makoto cautiously stepped inside the bookshop: right at the epicenter of the blast. The store was completely destroyed. There were pages scattered across the ground, with some being entirely incinerated. The stairs that led to the next level was torn apart. Makoto could still see the blood on the ground from those that died.  _ Did Eiko die right here? I should’ve been here, I should’ve done something, anything!  _ She shook those thoughts from her mind, and continued to look around. 

 

She then noticed something odd. Under the destroyed stairs she saw floorboards that were wide open. Makoto looked under them and saw a small box. She opened it and saw something that sent chills down her spine. Pictures of Eiko walking around in her day to day life. From when she was hanging out with Ohya, to when she just visited Ren and Makoto the week before. She looked through and saw pictures of all of the thieves. 

 

There were pictures of her, Ren, Yusuke, Ryuji, Futaba, Ann, Haru, and even Morgana. Makoto then closed the box and came to a conclusion:  _ This wasn’t a random bombing. This was an assassination. Eiko was specifically targeted. But why? _

 

She took the box outside and gave it to Akihiko. Akihiko looked at her cautiously. “Are you feeling better? Naoto told me what happened, I’m so sor-” Makoto interrupted. “This was a box I found under the stairs in the bookstore. It contains photos of Eiko from the past few weeks. I think she was specifically targeted. Can we try to see if there are fingerprints on it?” Akihiko nodded. “I’ll give it to forensics, we’ll see what they can find. What about you? Where are you going now?” Makoto’s face turned solemn. “I’m going to prepare a funeral.”

 

\------

Makoto woke up feeling odd. She got up from where she was lying, which appeared to be a small bed in a closet, and opened the door. What she saw confused her beyond belief. It was the police station...but it wasn’t. There was an eerie blue glow that felt way too familiar to her. She looked behind her briefly, to see where she had just left, before turning around and seeing a figure sitting where the Commissioner would usually sit. 

 

It was an old man, with a long nose and hair that was balding. Standing next to him was a young girl, with yellow eyes, holding a book. She remembered both of these people: Igor and Lavenza. The attendants of the Velvet Room that the Phantom Thieves saved from Yaldabaoth.  _ But why were they here? We stopped being Phantom Thieves years ago.  _ Igor looked at her, and began to speak in that same voice the real Igor had spoken in just before they fought Yaldabaoth. 

“Hello High Priestess. Welcome to the Velvet Room. It has been a long time.” Makoto put her hand on her chin. “It has. So, from what Ren told me this place is meant to reflect the state of my heart, yes? So what the state of my heart is a police station?” Lavenza stepped in this time. “Yes. It reflects your desire to see justice done, hence the police station.” 

 

Makoto nodded in understanding. “I see. So why are you here? Why would you come to me and not Ren?” Igor’s grin somehow grew even wider. “You are here because you and your friends are in danger. We believe you are the most capable person to fight against all odds and defeat this new threat.” Lavenza added. “Especially considering your role in the police.” Makoto gave a questioning look. “What exactly is coming?” Both Igor and Lavenza looked at each other and gave a grim look before speaking at the same time. “A Reckoning.” 

 

And then Makoto woke up. She was back at her bed in LeBlanc. Ren still wasn’t home. Makoto tried calling him but it went straight to voicemail. She was currently all alone to deal with the gravity of what she just saw.  However, she did everything in her power to make herself fall asleep. After all: she had a funeral to prepare for. 

 

\--------

August 29th 2021

It was a rainy day at the Kanda Church. Makoto had just given a speech honoring Eiko: a woman she was glad to call her friend. Now she was standing alongside Futaba Sakura and Ann Takamaki, as Eiko’s grave was lowered into the ground, and they all shed tears for the loss of a friend. 

 

After the Thieves defeated Yaldabaoth, Eiko had put together the pieces and realized that Makoto and Ren were apart of the team that had just saved the world. They then told her everything, which led to her hanging out more with the team. They would play games together, go bowling, and even watch movies together. 

 

Over the past few years they had all grown to know Eiko better than before. And now she was gone. So when Makoto was inviting people to the funeral with Eiko’s parents, the former thieves wanted to be there, saying, “she was our friend too.”

 

Suddenly a car pulled up behind all of the wedding guests, and Ren Amamiya stepped out and ran over to Makoto. They both embraced and didn’t let go for a while. Ren began to speak. “I came as soon as I heard. I’m so sorry, I should’ve been there.” Makoto put a finger to his lips. “It’s okay. You’re here now.” They both smiled as they continued to embrace each other.

 

\------

After the funeral, they were all gathered around to get refreshments, as Eiko’s parents talked with the other adults at the funeral, and as the former Thieves all talked to each other. As Makoto talked to them, she had an opportunity to reflect on how much the thieves had changed over the past five years. 

Ryuji had become a gym coach at Shujin Academy and started dating Ann who fully devoted herself to modelling and started developing her own clothing line. Morgana had moved in with Haru who had expanded her coffee shop, Cafe Noir, worldwide, leading to her the richest woman in Tokyo. Yusuke became a well known artist who would be honored in museums around the country. Futaba had changed the most out of any of them, as she had founded her own private internet security company. She is hired by companies around the world: from Haru’s own company, to the notorious Kirijo Group. She had also grown much taller since they first met her, now being about the same height as Makoto. 

 

The rest of the day was devoted to honoring Eiko. Eventually after most of the others had left, Ren and Makoto were walking back to their car, talking about what had happened. “Wait so there were pictures of her in that box? Someone was deliberately targeting her?” Makoto nodded. “That’s what it seems like. Who would do such a thing?” Ren smiled. “Well if there’s anyone that can figure it out it’s you.” 

 

Makoto matched his smile and climbed into the car with Ren. “I appreciate the confidence Ren. By the way, how did the meeting with your parents go?” Suddenly Ren froze. It looked like he was thinking very carefully about what to say next. Finally, he spoke. “It was nice. We did a lot of fun stuff. Watch movies, play games, it was...nice.” Makoto smiled. “I’m glad. At least something good came out of this week.” She began to drive the car back home, unaware of Ren spacing out for the rest of the way. 

 

\-------

August 31st 2021

 

A hooded and masked figure watched from the rooftops as a train was arriving near his location. He was eyeing it with a set of binoculars as it approached its destination. The train had a Kirijo Group logo emblazoned on it’s side. 

 

As it got closer, he stood up from his perched position.  _ Well, here goes nothing _ . Just as it zoomed past the building, the masked figure jumped from his perch point, to directly on top of the train. 

He had been preparing for a few days for this, but now he was ready. 

 

Now he was ready to begin his mission. 

 

Now he was ready for his first heist.

 

Now he was ready to go after the ones who ruined his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now things are starting to get interesting now aren't they! We have now introduced one of the characters who I'm most excited to write for in this story. But they'll be expanded on further in the next chapter. For now, thank you for reading, and look forward to the next chapter "A New Challenger" coming soon!


	4. A New Challenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has just stolen a large shipment from the Kirijo Group. Makoto, Naoto, Akihiko, and a new officer move to investigate the crime scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, heres yet another chapter sooner than expected! On my twitter I've been talking about fun facts for this story so be sure to check that out! I hope you enjoy!

“Wait, who got robbed?!” Makoto woke up to a phone call from her boss, Akihiko Sanada. Ren was still in bed as he was off from work that day, and he was still exhausted from running some last minute errands the night before. Makoto wanted to go herself, but Ren knew she was in no condition to do so, so he volunteered. Makoto was still on the phone with Akihiko.

 

“The Kirijo Group. You’ve heard of them. Futaba has done security for them, and they are infamous for being one of the most powerful companies in the country.” Makoto gave a questioning look to no one in particular. “If they are the most powerful companies in the country, then how is it possible they got robbed?”

 

Akihiko gave a small laugh from the other end. “That’s what we hope to find out. Come to the Shibuya subway in the next thirty minutes. You’ll meet a rookie who's now on the case, and Naoto will lead you to where the heist took place.” Makoto raised an eyebrow. “A rookie? Now? After all this?” Akihiko sighed.

 

“I know, I hated the idea too. But the city insisted: the bombing destroyed a property tied to some prestigious scientist named Hidou Watanabe. The rookie used to work for him, so the scientist wanted someone he could trust to make sure that the person who bombed the bookstore is brought to justice.” Makoto sighed. “Ok, I’m on my way, see you in thirty minutes.”

 

She hung up and looked at Ren who was tossing and turning in bed before finally settling after a few seconds. His eyes opened slowly, and he looked up at Makoto. “Work?” Makoto nodded. “Yup. Again I’m so sorry we couldn’t watch the movie, I just-” Her fists clenched. “I just want to bring the person who killed Eiko to justice” Ren smiled.

 

“I know. We’ll watch it after this is all over. Just please don’t get yourself hurt. Do you want me to make breakfast?” Makoto gave a small smile. “No thank you, I already made it for myself. You should get some rest, you seem really tired. I’ll see you soon.”

 

Makoto walked downstairs and exited the coffee shop. After she was gone, Ren gave a small sigh, and picked up the phone and dialed a number. “Hello Tae. I’d like to schedule an appointment. The pain’s back. Sure, you can bring Fuuka to look at it, I don’t mind. Yeah Saturday works.” He hung up, and cradled back up in his bed.

 

\--------

Makoto arrived at the train station and waited right near the exit for a few minutes. She saw a person a few feet away from her looking around almost like he was lost. She walked over to him. “Excuse me, you seem a bit lost. Where are you trying to go?” He looked at her and gave a shy smile. “Oh, I’m trying to find this place I’m supposed to be investigating. Someone named Naoto Shirogane and Makoto Niijima are supposed to meet me here, and take me where I need to go. This is my first real case so I don’t really know what I’m doing.”

 

Makoto’s eyes widened. “I’m Makoto Niijima. You must be the rookie. Nice to meet you.” She held out her hand, and his eyes also widened. After a moment's hesitation, he shook her hand firmly. “Oh my god it’s you! It’s an honor to meet you too! My name is Takeshi Himura. I’ve heard a lot about you! You’re a legend in the police world!” Makoto blushed at that. “Well, I’m just doing my job. Now where is Naoto?”

 

After a few minutes Naoto walked up to both of them. “Glad to see both of you came. Nice to meet you Takeshi. Come on, let’s go.” They all walked together into a door that said “Employees Only.” Naoto swiped a card against the reader and entered along with the other two. They saw a train car stopped in its place, a few workers with the Kirijo badge on their chest, and Akihiko Sanada on the phone.

 

“Look, I’m sorry, I know I promised to watch it with you at home, but I have work today. Yes, I know. It won’t happen again. No I can’t promise that. Please don’t be mad. Yes I know you are off for the first time in a while, again I’m sorry. Can I make it up to you in some way?” He laughed. “Yes I’ll buy a record player for the house. Have a good day honey.”

 

He hung up and turned to Makoto and Takeshi. Makoto broke the temporary silence with a smirk. “So, Hamuko’s upset?” Akihiko sighed. “Yup, made another promise I couldn’t keep today.” He then looked at Takeshi and eyed him. “So you’re the new guy. Nice to meet you, I’m the police commissioner, Akihiko Sanada. but you can just call me Chief. I’ve heard you’re an ace shot.” Takeshi sighed “Yeah that’s about the only thing I’m good at. So what happened here?”

 

Akihiko’s face then turned solemn. “Someone robbed a shipment of some high tech prototypes the Kirijo Group were working on. In theory that shouldn’t be possible, their security is unbreakable. Yet here we are. No fingerprints were found at the scene whatsoever. It’s all very confusing. Mitsuru Kirijo is a good friend of mine so I agreed to take this case for her. Besides, Mitsuru pointed out that it reminded her of a Phantom Thieves case…” He then pointed at Makoto. “...Which I believe is your expertise!” Makoto blushed, while Takeshi looked at her confusedly. Akihiko gave a small laugh. “So shall we?”

 

They all entered the train car and began to look at the crime scene. As they were walking to the train, Akihiko spoke. “By the way, speaking of fingerprints, we looked at the photos you picked up the other day for them. It traced back to 10 people. All of which are dead or missing. There was one name that might be of note to you.” Makoto looked at him curiously. “Who?” Akihiko turned to her. “Goro Akechi.” Makoto’s froze and she felt a chill go down her spine. _How is that even possible? He’s dead, unless-_

 

However before she could dwell on that revelation further, Naoto began to speak. “I already mentioned this to Akihiko, but whoever did this, while they were working alone, they handled the situation expertly. They disabled the security without alerting the guards, actively avoided encountering them, and were able to take all the tech without making a sound. The guards only found out about what happened a few hours later when they checked inside the room.”

 

Makoto looked at where the devices were taken from and saw a calling card. She looked at Naoto. “You saw this?” She nodded. “Yup. I left it alone because I wanted you to see it first hand. All that was left was a message saying ‘don’t worry I’ll give it back’ and a word in Latin.” Makoto raised her eyebrows. “You couldn’t get a translator?” Naoto smirked. “Yeah well, I wanted to see how you’d handle it.” Makoto then grabbed the note with her gloves on, to make sure no fingerprints got on the note, and looked carefully at it.

 

On the front, there was indeed the message that Naoto spoke of, however on the back was one word in latin, “Xivass.” Makoto’s eyes widened. She turned around and Naoto looked at her curiously. “Well do you know what it means?”

 

Makoto hesitated a bit before speaking. “Xivass is what’s written. In Latin it means ‘The Boogeyman.’” Naoto, Akihiko, and Takeshi all looked to each other before Akihiko spoke again. “Do you think this guy has anything to do with the bombing?” Makoto took another look at the calling card before looking back up at the others.

 

“Yes I do, but I don’t think he was behind the bombing. This guy left no trace, no fingerprints, no casualties, not even any property damage. If this was the guy that bombed the bookstore, he would’ve left no survivors. No I think this is practice.” Akihiko gave a questioning look. “Practice? For what?”

 

Makoto looked at him grimly. “For whoever the real target is. I don’t know what, but I know something is coming. Something big.” Akihiko nodded before speaking again. “Alright good work all of you, we’ll send all of this to the Police Department and see what they find, for now get some rest.”

 

They left the cart, and Akihiko and Naoto left, leaving just Takeshi and Makoto. Makoto was waiting next to the door, one hand on her chin, the other on the calling card, while she was deep in thought. _What is going on? First Eiko is murdered, Igor decides to meet me, then the Kirijo Group is robbed by this Boogeyman, and Akechi’s prints are found on some photos of my friends. This is all way too weird. Is this what Igor meant by a reckoning?_

 

Makoto’s thoughts were interrupted by Takeshi walking over and standing next to her. He gave a small smile. “Your reputation precedes you Niijima-San. I never thought I’d see your detective skills in action.” Makoto blushed again. “Flattery will get you nowhere. You did good today for your first case” Takeshi raised his eyebrows. “Are you sure about that? I didn’t even do anything.”

Makoto smirked. “Well at least you didn’t get sick, like I’ve seen other rookies do.” They both laughed for a few minutes before hearing a beeping sound. They both looked each other and realized it came from the calling card. They took another look at it and saw a small device on it. Takeshi pointed at it. “Is that a bug?” Makoto nodded. “Yeah that means someone’s been listening to our entire conversation.”

 

Just then, Makoto’s eyes widened and she rushed outside the door, and in the crowd of people on their way to work, saw something odd. She saw a hooded man, with a scarf covering his face, sunglasses covering his eyes, and a phone to his head, looking directly at her. He put the phone away in his pocket, and she noted he was wearing a smirk under that scarf. He then waved, before walking away. Makoto rushed to reach him, but it was too late. He was already gone.

 

Takeshi rushed outside and stood next to Makoto. “Who was that?” Makoto looked at him and gave a solemn look. “That….

  
That was the Boogeyman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, what an interesting one eh? This was a fun one to write as it leads into one of my favorite sequences in the story. I hope you enjoy, and please be sure to write a review and tell me what you thought! Until next time!


	5. The Best is Yet to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Ren invite their friends over for a small dinner party, while Ren is sick and unwilling to share details. After the dinner however, the Boogeyman makes another heist, and Makoto pursues him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Out of the tree of life I just picked me a plum  
> You came along and everything's startin' to hum  
> Still, it's a real good bet, the best is yet to come
> 
> Best is yet to come and babe, won't that be fine?  
> You think you've seen the sun, but you ain't seen it shine
> 
> a-Wait till the warm-up's underway  
> Wait till our lips have met  
> And wait till you see that sunshine day  
> You ain't seen nothin' yet"  
> Frank Sinatra-The Best is Yet to Come

It had been more than a week since the Boogeyman stole the shipment of prototypes from the Kirijo Group, and even longer since Eiko’s death. Ren was still feeling unwell after his trip to his parents house. He told Makoto he scheduled an appointment for September 4th, however he kept putting it off more and more, until Makoto pressured him to take the appointment on September 12th, tomorrow. He reluctantly agreed to her terms.

 

Today however, Makoto and Ren had invited the former thieves to dinner at LeBlanc. Because Ren had no new assignments from Tora, and Makoto had no new leads on the case, it was a day to have fun, and enjoy just being with friends. 

 

They each arrived at their own respective times, Yusuke and Haru, along with Morgana arriving the earliest, Futaba arriving half an hour after them, and finally Ann and Ryuji arriving last around 5:15 pm. Right now they were discussing how their lives are going, while Ren was on the phone.

 

“So Yu, how are you? That’s good, any new cases? Ah, I’m sure you’ll find something soon. How am I doing? Uh, fine, I’m doing fine. The trip? I-it was nice, we did a lot of fun things. Oh you are coming to Shibuya soon? Great! I can’t wait. See you then.” Ren hung up and turned back to see his friends having fun. He saw Ryuji, Futaba, Ann, Yusuke, Morgana, Makoto, Haru, even Sae and Sojiro managed to make it to this event. 

 

Makoto glanced at Ren, and saw his concerned face and walked up to him. “Ren, what’s wrong? You look pale.” Ren tensed up and paused. Makoto noticed his hands were shaking. “Uh, I’m fine, I’m just feeling a bit sick. That trip was sure exhausting!” 

 

Makoto also noticed he had the tone of voice he usually had when he was hiding something. “Ren, you’ve been saying that same thing for the past week. What’s going on?” Ren tensed up even more. “Makoto I’m fine, please don’t worry about me, just leave me alone for now.” Makoto was frustrated, but Ren was clearly in no condition to talk. 

 

“Ok...then go upstairs and get some rest, it seems like you need it.” Ren looked at her and sighed. “Yeah, alright. Have fun.” He walked upstairs very slowly. Makoto noticed one more thing before he went upstairs fully: Ren was limping. Makoto wanted to inquire further, she really did. But she knew if she pressed it further, Ren would break. So she went back to the table her friends were sitting at.

 

Ann looked at her curiously. “Is he okay?” Makoto sighed. “I don’t know. He’s just as reluctant to share anything as ever. I think he just needs some rest.” Ryuji grinned. “Well knowing that guy, he can bounce back from anything! He’ll be fine.” The others laughed, and Makoto did too, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong.  _ What is Ren hiding? Why did he seem so disturbed? I don’t understand why he’s pushing everyone around him away. Well I’ll talk to him about it later. _

 

_ \----- _

The night continued from there. Each of the thieves talked about their respective jobs. Ann just got a new modelling gig and Ryuji’s job as a PE teacher had him dealing with some particularly obnoxious kids for the week. Yusuke had just gotten new inspiration for an art piece he’s working on and Haru is preparing to open Cafe Noir in a new location. Sae and Yu recently got a new client for the firm. Finally, Futaba had also just gotten a new client for her job, however one thing was bothering her.

 

“Hey Makoto, you’re on the case tied to the Kirijo Group, right?” Makoto looked up from the book she was reading, “The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde”, and looked at Futaba. “Yes I am, that and trying to figure out the bombing that happened in August. Why do you ask?” Futaba looked at her curiously. “I was just curious because I did the security for the Kirijo Group. It was fool proof, and yet someone broke into it. How does that happen?” Makoto mirrored her look. She knew Futaba’s security too well, so the idea that someone would have broken into it is impossible.  _ There is something big here I’m missing. It shouldn’t be possible to break into Futaba’s security.  _

 

Thirty minutes later, everyone had left. Ann and Sae helped her clean up the dishes, and Sojiro put away all the leftover food. Makoto was now sitting in a booth in LeBlanc, reading her book. She decided to check up on Ren, however just before she did, she got a phone call. She took out her phone and looked at the caller ID: It was Akihiko. She quickly answered the phone. “Akihiko what’s going on?” She heard frantic scrambling from the other end. “It’s the Boogeyman: he is robbing a building belonging to Hidou Watanabe. I need you to meet him there ASAP, and pursue him. We wouldn’t be able to reach him in time, reports say he is inhumanly fast. Your...enhanced skills will probably help you here.” Makoto’s eyes widened. “Tell me where to go.” 

 

She could tell Akihiko was grinning on the other end. “The Watanabe Building in Shibuya, has a big W on the front, can’t miss it. But be careful. Mitsuru just told me what exactly was stolen. Things like grappling hooks, high tech shields, things that allow him to literally run on walls. All of this tech is designed for speed and mobility, so you have to keep up with him.” 

 

Makoto nodded. “Got it, I’ll be right there.” Makoto quickly grabbed her jacket and motorcycle helmet. She thought about saying goodbye to Ren but he was probably sleeping by now. She ran outside to her bike, and got ready to go. 

 

\-------------

In the server rooms of the Watanabe Building, the Boogeyman was sitting at a master computer, downloading all of the data to an external source. He was talking to himself. “Come on, I only have a few minutes before the authorities get here.” Just then, the download progress went to 100% and he yanked out the USB, and ran out the room. He was running down the hallway before he saw an officer at the other end, leaving him trapped. “My name is Officer Niijima. Put your hands behind your head and get down on the ground.” 

 

Makoto had a chance to get a good look at him. He was wearing a hood, just like when she saw him at the subway. However he had changed a lot since then. Now he was wearing a trenchcoat, that seemed to be padded with some form of high tech armor. He was also wearing a bracelet, what she could only assume was this so called “grappling hook”, on his right arm. His legs and arms seemed to be lined in metal, with his legs in particular having an eerie green light emanating from it. 

 

Finally there was the strangest deal of all. His mask. The Boogeyman’s mouth was covered with a metal plate that had some form of light emanating from it. That light was moving, like it was his own mouth. There were also his eyes which were covered by some form of goggles, that appeared to mimic his eye movement from the inside. Right now, his eyes were widened as he looked at Makoto. 

 

“Oh shit.” She noticed is voice was modulated, and hard to understand. He looked behind him and saw a window, with a slope made of glass leading downwards. Makoto raised her gun at him again. “I won’t repeat myself! Get down on the ground,  **NOW!”** Just then, the Boogeyman grinned. “I’m afraid I can’t do that officer. See ya!” He then ran to the window and jumped out. Makoto followed along in pursuit. 

 

They both noticed that the slope was running out, however there was a window right in front of it. The Boogeyman lifted himself up slightly and jumped through the window on the other building across the way. Makoto continued to follow. She noticed that Akihiko was right: He was fast. In fact the only reason she was able to keep up with him was because she was once a phantom thief. He was running right through windows and walls with reckless abandon. 

 

Eventually, Makoto cornered him into a dead end. She raised her gun again. “Did you kill Eiko Takao?!  **ANSWER ME!** ” He turned around and looked at her. He had a solemn look to his face. “I think you know the answer to that question. I may rob these inhumane fucks, but I don’t kill. So please…” Just then he ran up to her, and as she shot her gun, he put his hand right over the barrel. It didn’t affect him in the slightest. 

 

“ **JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!** ” He then grabbed her gun and threw it out the window. She kicked him away, towards the wall. The Boogeyman stumbled a bit, and then pressed a button on the device on his arm. A shield then materialized from it. 

 

He grinned. “Alright, let’s play it that way.” She ran right towards him, and aimed a few kicks right at the shield. Nothing happened, but it pushed his back towards the wall. She then kicked at his exposed leg, and he screamed. She delivered a right hook to his mask, and then continued her flurry of punches right to his face. 

 

Eventually he began to react and tried to kick her away. However she grabbed his leg and threw him towards the window. He sprung back up quickly, with his back against the now broken window. He threw up his arms, as Makoto rushed towards him and punched him more and more and more to which he blocked every shot. 

 

However it pushed him further and further back. Finally he was right on the edge as Makoto punched him one last time, and he lost his balance and fell backwards. Makoto then got out of her haze, and realized what she had done and ran towards the window. “No!” She looked down and saw the Boogeyman react quickly and activated the grappling hook on his arm, and shot it towards the roof of the building they were on. 

 

Makoto sighed in relief as she ran to the roof of the building. She bust down the door, and saw him perched looking out towards the skyline. He turned around and raised her eyebrows. He then grinned and started to clap. “Well that was one hell of a punch. Good work!” Her eyes softened. “I’m sorry but it’s just old habits fr-” He interrupted. 

 

“Oh from when you were a phantom thief? Don’t worry I get it. No worries, you didn’t have a gun so you had to do what worked.” Her eyes widened. “How did you know that?” He smiled. “I know many things about you. I know your boyfriend is Ren Amamiya, and that you saved the world five years ago. Don’t worry, I have no intentions of going after your friends. I’m only after one person and one group.” Her eyes intensified. “What are you doing? Why did you rob the scientist? He’s innocent.” His eyes widened and he began to laugh. First in small amounts, then he began to cackle. 

 

After he calmed down, he spoke. “Please, if you believe that guy is innocent, then you are more naive than I thought. But you’ll find that out soon enough” She looked at him curiously. “Why didn’t you fight back down there?” He tensed up momentarily and then gave a solemn look. “Because your a good cop. And you are not the one I’m after. You lost someone too. I won’t let any other innocents die. So please. Drop this case. Or a lot of people are going to get hurt.” She grinned. “If you think I’m going to drop this case, you are more naive than I thought.” 

 

He looked down momentarily, sighed, and then looked back up. He was grinning. “Alright then. I guess I’ll be seeing you soon.” He then turned around and heard the sounds of police sirens echoing throughout the city. 

 

He looked back at her and smiled. “Until then however…” He pulled out a gun and shot her. She panicked, but she looked at her chest and saw it was just a tranq dart. She looked back up at him. He almost looked sad. “I’m sorry, but if I left you alone, you’d keep chasing me.” She felt her eyes getting heavy, and soon she lost consciousness completely.

  
  


\------------

Under the city, in a small facility, a bearded man with long hair woke up with a gasp in a tiny prison cell. He looked around and saw he was still where he has been for the past five years. He looked down and saw scar after scar left on his body from where he had been tortured. He felt tears welling up in his eyes.  _ If this is how you were treated five years ago Ren, I’m so sorry. If I ever get out of here, I’m going to work to correct my mistakes. Then again, maybe I don’t deserve to live, let alone deserve to be forgiven.  _

 

Just then, the door to his cell opened, and a stern looking man wearing a gas mask looked at him. “Get up Subject X. The Doctor wants you for another one of his sessions.” He walked towards him and cuffed the prisoner. He sighed as he got himself up and followed the man. Eventually they made it to the operating room, a place that the prisoner had become, unfortunately, very familiar with over the past few years.

 

The Doctor seemed to be in a conversation with another man in a suit and tie. “So Itachi, we got robbed eh? Hmmm things are progressing faster than I thought. Get a message to the Marionette. Make sure he gets the police to prioritize going after this Boogeyman. If all goes according to plan, the Thieves will turn on each other very very soon.” Itachi smiled, and walked away. 

 

The Doctor turned around and looked at the prisoner. “Akechi! Good to see you! Come on we’ve got another session today. Come on take a seat.” Akechi looked at him, and his eyes turned firm. “No. I’m done playing your games ‘Doctor’. You might as well kill me because I’m done being your plaything.” The Doctor grinned. “Well that’s unfortunate. Nomura, knock him out.” Akechi turned around just in time to see the butt of a machine gun hit him right in his head. 

 

\--------------

November 12th 2021

 

Makoto sat next to Ren’s bed as his heart rate monitor beeped steadily. She was holding his hand tightly, knowing that no matter how tight she held, it wouldn’t change the fact that the love of her life was in a coma and now had brain damage that could be permanent. It wouldn’t change the fact that it was all her fault. 

 

Just then, the door opened, and Yu Narukami stepped inside. “Hey...how are you doing?” Makoto looked up at him, with tears in her eyes and sighed. “Not good. I still can’t get over everything that happened. We ruined his life. And now...I don’t know if he’ll ever get better.”

 

Yu sighed and sat down next to Makoto. “Yeah I know. Just thought you should know that the others went out to get some food. Minato, Aigis, and Yukari just went to Cafe Noir to get some stuff for us. They want to spend as much time with him as they can, it’s been twelve years after all. Akechi and Haru are walking around Shibuya, picking up some envelopes and cards so that we can all write letters to Ren. Ryuji and Futaba are restless. Futaba hasn’t talked to anyone and I can often see her beginning to cry. Ryuji is responding in his usual way: with anger. He is still pissed about everything that happened. The others are just waiting for you to continue telling what happened.”

 

Makoto looked back at Ren, and then up at Yu again. “I’ll be right there, just give me a few minutes.” Yu looked at her, then nodded. He walked outside the door and closed it. Makoto looked back at Ren. “I’m so sorry for all of this. I-I should’ve listened to you, and asked more and more about what was wrong. I won’t leave you ever again. You may never forgive me for what I did. But I will always be there for you...just as you were there for me. I promise.” Makoto began to cry again, as she shakingly continued to hold Ren’s hand. 

  
  


“I promise.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! That's the end of Act 1! I hoped you enjoyed. Big things are coming, and as the song says....  
> The Best is Yet to Come indeed.


	6. Seperate Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto finds out a shocking revelation about her boyfriend, that expands the already growing wedge between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well! Here we are again. You may have noticed that the chapter originally posted earlier today, but was then deleted. That's because I didn't feel proud of it at all, and wanted to make edits. That was partly thanks to @brianycus on twitter. He helped me bring one of the most crucial scenes in the story to life, and I can't thank him enough. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

Makoto woke up in the velvet room for the second time in the past month. She got out of the small closet she was positioned in, which on closer inspection, appeared to be the makeshift jail cell that would be used for prisoners who haven’t yet transferred to the actual prison. She decided to walk around for a bit.

 

Eventually she saw Igor and Lavenza sitting at the same spot they did last time, at the commissioner's desk. They were both still grinning. “Welcome back Priestess, to the Velvet Room. A lot has happened since you last came here, hasn’t it?” Makoto sighed as she remembered her last encounter.

 

She chased after the Boogeyman on the rooftops, fought him, and nearly killed him. Yet, what truly amazed her, was that despite her own recklessness as a police officer, he forgave her and understood her. He also somehow knew that she was a Phantom Thief, and he was after the scientist that Takeshi once worked for. It was all very odd to her, especially because it seems The Boogeyman has no intention to kill anyone, let alone Eiko. _Still, there’s something off about him. During that entire fight he was on the defensive. Like he intentionally didn’t want to hurt me._

 

Lavenza interrupted her thoughts. “There’s a lot going on behind the scenes that you don’t understand. For one: remember the fingerprints of the former champion of Yaldabaoth, Akechi, being found on the photographs of your friends?” Makoto’s eyes widened. She completely forgot about that detail. Lavenza continued. “That is because your friend is alive. He is captured and is being currently tortured by a figure known as the Plague Doctor. He aims to tear your team apart from the inside.”

 

Makoto was shocked. _Akechi is alive? Even after sacrificing himself for us? Is that what he’s been doing for the past five years? Being tortured day after day after day? And who is the plague doctor? Is he tied to the scientist The Boogeyman is after? No, I can’t assume anything yet. I need to find more evidence before I can jump to conclusions._

 

Makoto looked at Igor and Lavenza. “Is there anything else you can tell me?” Lavenza looked at Igor, and Igor nodded. She then looked back at Makoto with a solemn look in your eyes. “Yes. It appears your lover, and our former trickster, has been keeping secrets about something. It seems it is tied to your friend’s death. The specifics, we cannot say. But know this, you can’t trust anyone now. Not even the ones you love.”

 

Makoto’s eyes widened as she felt her breath hitch. “Wait, what do you mean Ren is hiding something? Why can’t I trust him?! **ANSWER ME!”** But it was too late. Igor and Lavenza vanished, and Makoto woke up back in her bed in LeBlanc. She looked at the time. It was September 12th, at 6:00PM. She got up and went over to the table where Ren used to make lockpicks for the Phantom Thieves and saw a note. It was from Ren.

 

“Hey! I saw you left in the alleyway because, according to Akihiko, some bastard tranqued you. So I brought you back inside to LeBlanc. If I hadn't you would’ve gotten Hypothermia, so I'm sorry I didn't wake you up. I left some food in the fridge if your hungry. I’m currently at the doctor per your suggestion. Be back soon! Love ya!” And there was a winky face right at the bottom. She smiled, however Igor’s words were still ringing in her head.

 

_What did he mean when he said Ren couldn’t be trusted? He has been hiding something about his injuries for the past few days but is it really that bad? What isn’t he telling me? I don’t want to believe Igor, but he apparently knows all. I need to be sure._

 

She looked around a bit more. She checked the bookshelves. Nothing. She checked the table where Morgana used to sit. Nothing. Finally she checked under the bed, and saw a small box hidden. She took it out and held it in her hand. It had no key so she opened it easily. Inside she saw something that horrified her: picture after picture of the crime scenes tied to the bombings. Even some on the days where he was supposedly sick. _This isn’t right! What isn’t Ren telling me? What, does he not tru-_

 

Just then, her phone rang. It was on the table right next to the stairs. She saw it was Akihiko. “Sir? Is everything alright?” Akihiko smiled on the other end. “I could ask the same of you. Are you okay? The Boogeyman tranqued you good.” Makoto sighed. “Yes I’m fine, thank you for asking. Any update on what the Boogeyman stole?” Akihiko tensed up on the other end. “Yes actually. He stole a bunch of internal files, back and forth emails, etc. along with stealing a document tied to every purchase the scientist has made.”

 

Makoto sighed. “Alright, tell me if you get anything else.” Akihiko nodded. “Will do, see you soon.” They both hung up. Makoto went back downstairs and continued to think over the gravity of what Igor had stated. She felt tears welling up in her eyes.

  


\----------

“Wait so you made all of this stuff? That’s incredible Fuuka!” Ren was currently at the office of Tae Takemi for his doctor’s appointment. Fuuka was scanning him with a small little device she had helped make. “Yeah! The device was made by the Kirijo Group, but I configured it to most medical computers so that it can work as a mini x-ray! While medical studies are definitely not my expertise, Tae helped me figure out how everything works. By the way Ren, speaking of computers, how is Futaba doing?”

 

Ren laughed. “Oh she’s doing great. She recently got a new client for her security company, though she isn’t handling getting her security broken into well. I still have no idea how that could’ve happened.” Tae then stepped in. “You guys can talk more later, Fuuka have you found anything?” Fuuka nodded. “Unfortunately yes. Here you go Tae.”

 

She handed over the tablet to Tae and her eyes widened. “Oh my god Ren. It has gotten worse. While the drugs are no longer in your system, the damage is still affecting you to this day. I thought our meeting three years ago would’ve cleared things up but it seems things are getting worse.” Ren raised his eyebrows. “How worse?” Tae sighed. “Worse to the point that without the meds you are talking, you’d be completely paralyzed.”

 

Ren’s eyes widened. “It’s that bad?” Tae and Fuuka both nodded. “Yup. You absolutely need to get some rest. Ren, I know you made this clear already, but I need to know: are you sure you don’t want to tell your friends?”

 

Ren tensed up. “No I don’t. They don’t need to be burdened by my problems. They are already going through enough.” Tae sighed. “Alright, if you say so. But if it gets worse, come here **IMMEDIATELY,** or so help me you’ll wish you’d have been paralyzed.”

 

Ren laughed and walked to the door. “Thank you both for your help.” Fuuka smiled. “Are you kidding? You helped my family friend Mishima a few years ago in your exploits as Phantom Thieves. Besides, us persona users look out for our friends. You helped us all a few years ago, remember? We owe this to you.” Ren smiled, while Tae looked on in confusion. “ Thank you Fuuka, you too Tae. Alright see you both later!”

 

\----------

 

When Ren walked back outside towards the usual semi-empty streets that were Yongen-Jaya, it was nearly night time. He decided to buy some groceries for Makoto and him, picking up some snacks, new coffee beans, and material to make curry for the night and maybe for a few extra days. Eventually he had finished his grocery shopping and decided to enter LeBlanc. After all, a stressful Makoto was probably waiting for him inside the old cafe.  
  
When he entered, he saw Makoto sitting at the counter, drinking coffee with a completely neutral expression. Her red eyes didn’t bother to look up at him as she was focused on her drink.  Ren smiled wryly. “Hey Makoto! Did you sleep well?” No response. Ren raised his eyebrows, confused by the demeanor his girlfriend has presented him. “Makoto? What’s wrong?” he asked her with the same confused look. Again there was no response. Now Ren was concerned. He put the bags down, and sat next to Makoto.   
  
She still wouldn’t look at him. “Makoto? You are scaring me. What’s wrong?” He put his hand on hers and she sharply pulled away and looked at him. She gave him the signature Queen glare, something that Ren hadn’t seen directed towards him in years.   
  
“What are you hiding from me, Ren?” she asked him, getting straight to the point. Ren was confused and brushed it off. “I don’t know what you’re talking about-”   
  
“For the past few days you have been keeping secrets from me. You won’t tell me what happened when you went to Inaba, you won’t tell me why you are sick, or about the fact that your hands are shaking or that you are limping. Hell I even found your damn box under the bed!”   
  
Ren tensed up and breathed, his dark grey eyes somewhat looking shocked at the fact she found the one thing he tried everything in his power to hide from her. “You noticed that? God damn it...” Makoto became more and more agitated now as she saw him plant his face on his hands. “Yes of course I noticed it! Why aren’t you telling me what’s going on, there is something you are hiding and I need to know. After all of this, I deserve to know what’s going.”   
  
Ren’s breathing increased and he got up and began to pace around the room as Makoto kept accusing him. “I mean, one of my best friends just died, and I see you having pictures of the place where it all happened?! What am I supposed to make of that? How can I trust you after finding you holding pictures of a crime scene I just looked at a few weeks ago?!”   
  
Ren kept muttering under his breath to “please stop, please stop”, but Makoto didn’t stop. “You won’t tell me why you are in pain, why your sick, what’s wrong here, you aren’t telling me anything! Are you even sick at all? Why won’t you tell me these things? What, do you not trust me? Do you not love me?”  she said with such rage in her tone as a shed of tear fell from her cheek. She immediately brushed it off.   
  
Ren noticed and tensed up even further. “You don’t understand Makoto.” he said as he looked back into her eyes. “You just don’t understand.”  Makoto sneered. “Oh I don’t understand? Here’s what I understand: you have been lying to me for the past few weeks. Hell! You have been lying to me for years! You lied to me when Sae asked you to go to jail to protect us. You lied to me about the long term effects about the interrogation, which I still do not know, even now! And now this?!”

She paused to steady herself and then continued. “Is lying all you know Ren? This isn’t like Inaba where everyone will turn on you in a pinch, you now have friends and family to rely on! You say I don’t understand? **MY BEST FRIEND IS NOW DEAD, IN A BOMBING, AND YOU HAVE PICTURES OF WHERE SHE DIED! HELP ME UNDERSTAND THAT, REN!”**  

  
Ren tensed up further, hands shaking madly. “What do you want me to say Makoto? Do you want me to say that the long term effects of the interrogation are still present? Do you want me to say I have been visiting the doctors time and time again to try and fix these problems, and they still have no idea what’s going on?”   
  
He then began to raise his voice. “Or how about the fact that I’ve been conducting my own investigation to find out why my girlfriend’s best friend died so she doesn’t have to get hurt? I don’t want my friends fighting my battles for me. You are going through literal hell right now! I just want to protect you from those bastards that took Eiko away.”   
  
Makoto looked down and back up. She was still scowling. “Did you ever once consider that I’m not the one who needs protecting?!” She walked right up to him. “One well placed hit would break you, and you want me to not worry about that?!”   
  
“What are you even saying Mako-” She punched him hard in the lower gut. Ren collapsed to the ground and began coughing madly. She kneeled down to his level as Ren began to cough more and more, now speaking softly to him. “One hit. That’s all it took. How can I not worry about that? You could die tomorrow, in the next hour, or in the next minute and there is nothing I would be able to do about it. I don’t need your protection Ren. You should be more worried about protecting yourself right now.”   
  
Ren looked up at her, scowling as well. He got up to his feet, stumbling a bit, and rested his arm on the counter, huffing and puffing to regain the breath he lost form the punch. “You-why would you do that?! What are you trying to prove? That I am on death’s door?! I know this already!” he yelled back as he managed to situate himself back in a standing position, arm still holding onto the counter.

“That’s the reason I’m not telling you anything! Because your best friend just died, because this ‘bomber’ is going after everyone we know and love, and most of all, because you are my girlfriend. I care about you Makoto and I’m worried. I promised you years ago, that I’ll always be there for you, and what, you think I’m just going to throw that all away?!”

  
She hesitated for a bit. Then she scowled back, but loosened it as she was processing everything that Ren had said. He did promise her that, he truly did, but at the same time he was keeping secrets from her, the person he was supposed to confide in always.

Knowing that, it broke Makoto’s heart, leaving her in this fractured state of mind. She spoke now, still retaining that scowl. “You just did. “ she stopped now and shook her head, now moving back towards the stairs. “If you won’t tell me what’s going on, then how the hell can I even trust you?”  


“Makoto…”  
  
“You know what Ren? You and I, we’re...we’re done. I’m leaving this place today. At least for now. I’ll be going to Sae’s old apartment that she left to me in case of emergencies. If you want to actually tell me what’s going on you know where to find me.” She went upstairs and quickly grabbed her stuff. After a few minutes she went back downstairs to see Ren on the stool staring into space.   
  
His hands were shaking wildly now, still retaining his scowl from before. She walked to the door, and looked back at him. “If you won’t tell me what’s going on, then I can’t help you at all. Just know I-” Ren interrupted her, as he grabbed her arm tight.

 

He didn’t look back at her but his head drooped and Makoto could see tears rolling down his eyes now, though he did his best not to show it “Just go Makoto.” was all he said as he let go of her Makoto was taken aback. She then scowled and looked towards the door. “Goodbye Ren.”

 

She then left LeBlanc. Ren looked at his phone. He sighed, as he studied his home picture: Makoto and him in Hawaii, both smiling shyly, as they both stared into the camera. His hands only shook faster, and his whole body became tense. He threw his phone right at the wall, shattering the screen, and as he did he felt sick to his stomach. He went to the bathroom, and spit something out in the sink: it was blood. Just then Ren started weeping, as all of his anger, his bitterness, and his sorrow, finally got the better of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what did you think? This chapter was a bit shorter because I wanted to focus on the argument a lot more. If you enjoyed it, please leave a comment and tell me what you thought. You are going to absolutely love what comes next. The next chapter will be updated, either tomorrow or Friday. So look forward to that! And be sure to check out @brianycus's story Persona 5 Next Generation now on AO3!


	7. You are Being Played

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto meets with the Boogeyman to discuss what she has witnessed over the past month. Naoto and Makoto begin their own investigation, and Takeshi and Makoto talk about their own lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are yet again, with another chapter! This one is a bit longer as a lot goes on in it so I hope you enjoy!

As Makoto was walking to the train station, she was on the verge of crying as well. That is until she got another call from Akihiko. She sighed and wiped away her tears. “Yes Akihiko?” Akihiko was frantic on the other end. “There was another bombing, this time near Shujin Academy. We need to go now!”

 

Makoto’s eyes widened. “I’ll be right there.” She then ran to her bike, and prepared for the worst. Before she left she saw Ren through the LeBlanc window still pacing back and forth in the kitchen area. She noticed his hands were shaking, that he was still crying and that he was wearing his glasses, as he had been for the past few weeks. They made eye contact briefly before Ren scowled and closed the curtains. Makoto sighed and then drove away.

 

When she arrived at the crime scene, things were frantic. The school was evacuated thanks to Principal Kawakami, and she briefly saw Ryuji through the chaos. They briefly made eye contact, and nodded, before Ryuji went back to evacuating his students. Makoto walked over to the scene and saw giant puffs of smoke emerging from a building right next to Shujin. She saw the firefighters on the scene working to contain it and the police trying to figure out what happened.

 

She walked over and saw Akihiko, Naoto, and Takeshi arguing about something. They eventually noticed her and calmed down a bit. Akihiko spoke first. “Hey Makoto. Are you alright?” Makoto sighed. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Takeshi stepped in. “Are you sure? You did just get tranqued by The Boogeyman. I’m telling these guys we have to go after him, he is causing way too much trouble and damage.” Makoto smiled. “I’m fine guys, but I appreciate your concern. What happened here?”

 

Naoto then spoke. “A bombing happened here about twenty minutes ago. So far we are looking at fourteen dead, and potentially twenty injured. We have a feeling it was the same guy who bombed Shinjuku.” Makoto’s eyes widened. _First Shinjuku, now Shujin? It’s like this person is intentionally going after me and everyone I loved. No matter, I won’t rest until I bring this person to justice._

 

Just then, Makoto caught something in the corner of her eye. Takeshi and the others soon saw it too. There, at the top of the building right next to the one bombed, looking down at everyone was the Boogeyman himself. He smirked and waved at the gaping officers. Takeshi was the first to react by shooting him. The Boogeyman responded by cursing, and then running away. Akihiko grabbed his gun, and looked sharply at him. “ **DON’T KILL HIM!** We need to know his ties with the bombing.” He looked at Makoto. “Can you go after him?”

 

Makoto nodded. “On it Akihiko.” She ran to her bike and revved it up, pursuing after him as he ran on the rooftops. He was watching her as she kept up with him from the road below. He smiled in admiration. _Just as stubborn as ever huh._ He saw a building in front of him. He jumped right through the window, and kept running. He was hoping to lead her to a certain location.

 

As he was running, he pressed a button on his legs, and jumped out the window on the other side of the building, which led to a straight drop to the road. Except, it wasn’t. Not for the Boogeyman that is, as he ran down the building, with his shoes attached to the windows, like he was a superhero.

 

Makoto was on the road below watching this whole scene. _How in the world is that possible?! I have to get me one of those shoes one day. Maybe Akihiko can ask Mitsuru for me._ Eventually he reached the bottom and was now running in the middle of the crowded streets.

 

Makoto continued to chase after him on her bike. He kept running and running through traffic, jumping from car to car to car. Eventually he found another person on a bike riding straight towards him. He grabbed the bike as the driver fell off, and drove further into traffic. “I’ll give it back I promise!” Makoto checked to make sure the guy was alright. When she confirmed that the man was safe, she continued giving chase.

 

Eventually she cornered him into a warehouse. The warehouse was completely closed from the outside, so she got off her bike and went up to the door. _Come on, let’s see if that time Ren taught me how to make a lockpick payed off._ She eventually broke through the door, and saw the Boogeyman sitting at a table with two chairs waiting for her. “Well Officer, you certainly kept me waiting. Come on, take a seat. We have much to discuss.”

 

\------------

 

“Come on, take a seat! I won’t bite. I am as harmless as a...small mouse I guess? Not my best joke, I’ll be honest.” Makoto, after some hesitation, took a seat across from the Boogeyman. As she took a seat, she got a much better look at his suit.

 

Those goggles that were mimicking his eye movement were in fact a red, similar to Makoto’s own eyes. He had ditched his old mouthguard and went for something a little more low tech: a small metal plate right over his mouth. The plate was completely black with some red accents here and there. His trenchcoat was a dark black, same things with his legs, and arms. The light still emanating from his legs and hands however were red, just like the eyes and mouth. 

 

Makoto opened her mouth to talked, but he stopped her. “Ah Ah Ah! Give me your gun. Slide it over slowly.” Now Makoto was cautious. She kept her hand gripped on her gun. The Boogeyman’s rolled his crimson eyes, it looked like those goggles he were wearing really did mimic his eye movement to the tiniest detail.

 

“Oh come on! If I had the chance to kill you I would’ve done it the first time we met. Notice how I deliberately didn’t land a single punch? Why would I ever hurt someone who believes in the same sense of justice as I do?”

 

Makoto’s eyes widened. _He’s right. He never did hit me once. I guess that’s because he trusts me now. But I still have so many questions. What does he have to do with the bombings? And what does he mean by ‘same sense of justice’. Regardless, it seems I can trust him._

 

Makoto took out her gun, looked at it cautiously, and slid it across the desk to the Boogeyman. He grabbed it, looked at it, and took out the clip. He removed every bullet with precision. He may not have liked to use guns, but he knew how they worked.

 

After he was done, he slid it back across to her. She looked at him curiously. He shrugged. “What? You can keep your gun, but I really, really don’t want to run the chance of you shooting me. Especially after your loose cannon partner already tried.” Makoto sighed. “He is a bit rough around the edges. But he’s a good man. So why are you here? You know you only have a few minutes before the authorities arrive.”

 

The Boogeyman looked at a device on his arm, and looked up. He grinned. “Five minutes to be exact. That’s more than enough time for us to talk.” Makoto raised her eyebrows. “Talk? About what?” He was still grinning. “Hmmm, think of it is as a small Q&A. You ask me questions, I ask you questions. You seem to be curious about what’s going on with me. And I have some questions….well clarifications about what’s going on with you. Sound good?”

 

He held out his hand. And after some hesitation, Makoto took it. “You have yourself a deal. So can I ask the first question?” He somehow grinned even wider. “Fine by me. Shoot.” Makoto took a deep breath in, as her face turned serious. “Who exactly are you?” He tensed up. He almost looked surprised.

 

Then he took a deep breath out, and smiled slyly. “Well, y’see that kind of beats the point of a mask. As for what my motives are, let’s just say you and I are after the same person: the man who committed that bombing.” Makoto raised her eyebrows, and before she could continue, he pointed at her. “Nuh uh, no. I’m asking the next question.”

 

She huffed and then nodded. “Fine, ask away.” His face turned serious, and he took a deep breath in and then out. “I’ve been following your cases for the past few years. You always approach every crime scene with optimism, and you believe that everyone can be saved, no matter how bad. So what’s changed? You’ve become reckless, angry, enraged. You fight like someone whose got nothing left to lose. So what gives?” Makoto’s eyes widened. Then she smirked.

 

“You say that like you know me. Is there something I should know?” He laughed and then turned back to serious. “Like I said, I know the type of person you are. I know you are stubborn, and have a strong sense of justice. I also know you are incredibly loyal. None of which explains the type of person you’ve become after these past few weeks. So explain.”

 

Makoto’s face turned serious and she sighed. “My best friend was killed in that first explosion. I was then told that some form of reckoning was coming, and then held a funeral for her days later. I then find out about this new vigilante, you, who is apparently going after the same person I am, who then tranqs me.”

 

The Boogeyman interrupts. “Yeah, sorry about that. If I didn’t tranq you, you would’ve kept chasing me to the ends of the earth.” Makoto laughed at that, before turning serious again. “And then just today, I find out my boyfriend has been keeping secrets from me. In any other circumstance, I might leave well enough alone, but now? Finding out that the person I trust most in this world is lying to me? I don’t know who to trust anymore.”

 

The Boogeyman tensed up and hesitated. He then sighed. “Yeah, I get that. I-I’ve been in love before so I know what that’s like. Alright your turn to ask a question I guess.” She looked at him seriously. “Why are you doing this? Why does someone like you go after the bomber and this so called ‘Plague Doctor’, who you claim is the scientist.”

 

He smirked. “Well first of all, I don’t think that scientist would have done the bombing himself. From the files I saw, he may love torture but he seems to have sent someone to do the bombing for him.”

 

His face then turned serious. “But make no mistake: Hidou Watanabe is the Plague Doctor. He has been kidnapping and torturing people for the past thirty years...including your old friend Goro Akechi. He has ties to Masayoshi Shido, and he has ruined the lives of hundreds, maybe even thousands.”

 

He sighed, then continued. “Which brings me to my second point: I do what I do because the police still have no idea what’s going on. The files told me that there was someone on the inside of the police force who is working for him, some guy named ‘the Marionette’. Stupid name if you ask me, but who am I to judge.”

 

“Regardless, this means that the police force is still corrupt, even now. You seem to be the only trustworthy person I know, hence why I’m talking to you now. I want you to know what’s going on...because I refuse to let anyone else get hurt. There are other reasons I have, sure, but none that matter...at least not right now.”

 

Makoto noticed that as he said that last part, his breathing faltered, and the light on his hands grew brighter. He then looked at his device, and he smirked. “Alright, we’ve got two minutes left. I’ve got a question for you: you and I have a similar drive for justice, but different means. So I ask, am I the one you are after? Do you have the intentions of putting me behind bars?”

 

Makoto smirked yet again. “Why? You worried about getting caught?” He mirrored that smirk. “God your sense of humor is insane. No, I’m pretty sure I can outrun you guys. I’m just curious if you have that same hatred for me as you do for that Doctor.”

 

Makoto sighed. “No, not at all. Your motives remind me of the Phantom Thieves five years ago, and I can’t exactly hate what I was once a part of. That said, if you decide to commit murder or come close to committing murder, I won’t hesitate to shoot you.” She then smirked. “Though probably in the leg, don’t want to cause any permanent damage now do we?” He laughed. “Fair enough I guess. Your turn to ask a question.”

 

Makoto thought for a second. After a few moments she finally thought of a question. “How do you know me? How do you know any of us? How did you know we were the Phantom Thieves?” The Boogeyman hesitated. It looked like he was considering his next words very carefully. Then he smirked. “Like I said. I know you all too well.” He then looked at the device on his wrist and his eyes widened.

 

“We are out of time. But know this Officer: you are being played. We are all being manipulated. This is one giant game and we are all meant to turn on each other. Be smart! In order to win this game, you have to stop being a pawn, and stay ten steps ahead of what. Or else everyone we know and love will die. I’ve left a small present for you in your pocket. Happy hunting!”

 

Makoto turned towards the door and saw and heard the police right outside the door. “Wait, you can tell them what’s going on, don-” She was interrupted by the realization that the Boogeyman had disappeared. A crowd of police officers swarmed in with Takeshi leading them. He ran up to Makoto. “Hey! Are you okay? What did he say to you?”

 

Makoto thought about telling him. But with his determination to take the Boogeyman down, she decided against it. “He didn’t say anything. He just asked me a bunch of questions about the police. Nothing major.” Takeshi raised his eyebrows. He knew something was up. But he decided not to press further.

 

“Alright. Come on, let’s get back to the station, the others are waiting for us.” They both walked out the warehouse, but just as they were getting to the car, Makoto checked her pocket. There she saw the USB that was stolen from the scientist. It had a small note attached to it. “You can thank me later.” She smiled despite herself.

\-----------

 

When they arrived at the station, they saw Akihiko, Naoto, and an unrecognizable man in a suit and tie talking to each other. Makoto raised her eyebrows, as she heard Takeshi mutter under her breath. “Goddammit, why is he here?”

 

Makoto then realized who this was as they all turned towards them: Hidou Watanabe, the scientist that was robbed by the Boogeyman. The man also suspected to be the Plague Doctor. The man smiled brightly as he held his hand out towards Makoto.  

 

“Ah Ms. Niijima. It’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Hidou Watanabe, you probably know me as the famous scientist who has been trying to help advance the technology and medical research of Shibuya. Or as the person who was just robbed by the Boogeyman. “

 

Makoto looked at his hand, and smiled a fake smile. “Nice to meet you too. Wouldn’t you say it’s a bit odd for a scientist to wear a suit and tie rather than a lab coat?” The man laughed as he grinned. “We come in all shapes and sizes nowadays Ms. Niijima! As the job description evolved, so did the people who do them. I believe that’s the same case for most modern jobs. Aren’t I right?”

 

Something about him sent a chill down Makoto’s spine. She decided to get a grip and continue her questioning. “So what’s your story Mr.Watanabe? How does someone like you decide to be a scientist?” Watanabe grinned again. “Same reason as everyone! To change the world and save lives. I’ve been doing this for nearly three decades and let me tell you…” Just then he gave Makoto a look that stopped her cold. “ **_It’s been a hell of a lot of fun!_ ** _”_

 

Makoto and Takeshi looked at each other and all looked at Naoto and Akihiko. They all shared a look of anxiousness. Watanabe soon caught on and coughed a bit, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry, I went a little overboard there. It happens all the time with me, so sorry.” Makoto frowned. “Odd quality for a scientist to have wouldn’t you say? Makes everyone trust you so much now don’t they?”

 

He laughed yet again. “You are an interesting case Ms. Niijima, I look forward to seeing you more.” Then he looked towards Takeshi. “And Takeshi! How’ve you been my young boy?”

 

Takeshi gritted his teeth. “Fine, better without you.” Watanabe laughed again. “It sure seems like it. But you truly are doing my work for me, hunting this criminal down.” Akihiko stepped in. “So Makoto, what can you tell us about what happened at that warehouse.” Makoto took a deep breath in, and began.

 

\---------------

 

After Makoto had been debriefed on what happened about what happened at the warehouse, lying through her teeth as she did so, she was sitting in her office filing some last reports. She was preparing to go home, until she met Naoto at the door to her office. They made eye contact and Naoto smiled. “How are you doing?”

 

Makoto sighed. “Tired. So much has been going on and it’s starting to get overwhelming. How about you?” Naoto’s face then turned serious. “Not great. I just tried to call Ren. Now I am going to ask you a simple question, and I want the answer with no bullshit: what is going on with my cousin?”

 

Makoto’s eyes widened. _Is he pushing away his own family too? What is going on with him? When this is all over, him and I are going to have a long talk._ “No I don’t know what’s happening. I actually thought you would know.”

 

Naoto’s fists clenched and she muttered under her breath. “Dammit, that moron.” She then began to speak more clearly to Makoto. “As a kid, he was always internalizing his problems. He would always sacrifice his own happiness for the happiness of others. His so called ‘friends’ usually took advantage of that. He appeared to always bounced back from it, but I knew the truth. It tore at him, constantly. I would often hearing him crying himself to sleep back in those days, especially after he got arrested.”

 

She sighed, and then her face turned more resolute. “I didn’t do anything then, but I won’t let anything like that happen again. So, I have a proposal for you. We have no further leads on the case and Akihiko has given us the rest of the day off. How about, over the coming weeks, you help me talk to your friends that know Ren and see if they can figure anything out.”

 

Makoto’s eyes brightened. She was still angry at her boyfriend, but she wanted to know what was going on with him. But he remembered something from earlier. “I’ll be happy to help. Meet me at Sis’s….my house, in thirty minutes. There’s one final report I need to file.” Naoto smiled. “Alright that works too. I need to make a call to my husband anyways so I’ll see you then!” When Naoto left the room, Makoto took out the USB that the Boogeyman gave her.

 

After some hesitation, she took out her own laptop, a gift from Futaba years ago, and plugged the USB in. She then saw file after file, detailing the dealings of the Plague Doctor for the past few years.

 

There were pictures, subject files, videos, everything. The files were updating in real time, so every minute that passed a new file was added. She saw a few files of note: for one she saw “Interrogation Room File”. She also saw “Metaverse Poison and Cure.” Finally, she honed in on “Subject X Torture File.” She clicked on it and covered her mouth in horror as she video after video, picture after picture of some truly horrible sights.

 

She saw Goro Akechi, the man that saved that their lives five years ago, tortured more and more as time went on. She saw blood samples, pictures of the scars on his body, and videos of him getting tortured and electrocuted.

 

The most recent video was just today. It showed Akechi, now sporting a beard, being tortured by electric chair. Then she saw a mysterious figure enter the picture. There was no mistaking it: that was the Plague Doctor. She plugged her headphones in and turned the audio up.

 

As she heard Akechi screaming at the top of his lungs, she heard the Plague Doctor monologuing about his master plan. About how he intends to build a new world, that a “god of control” will hand to him. At the mention of “god of control”,

 

Makoto’s eyes widened. _Yaldabaoth. So that’s his play. He intends to bring Yaldabaoth back from the dead. But how? And what does Eiko and the other thieves have to do with this? I don’t unders-_ Suddenly she heard someone knocking on her door. Makoto’s eyes widened again, as she frantically unplugged her USB. After she did, she walked over the door as calmly as possible and opened it.

 

She saw Takeshi waiting at the door with a wry smile on his face. “Hey! How are you?” Makoto smiled as well. “I’ve been doing well, you?” Takeshi was still smiling. “Pretty well. Though, this whole Boogeyman thing has me worried. I don’t trust that guy at all. So what have you been up to?” Makoto hesitated and then put her arm on the back of her head. “Oh, nothing. Just been filing some last minute reports you know? This is one busy case we are working with.”

 

Takeshi raised his eyebrows again, just like earlier. Then he smirked. “No problem, I’ve been doing the same thing. I heard you are going to talk to Naoto soon. Want me to walk you to your bike?” Makoto hesitated at first, then smiled. “Sure! Why not?” Takeshi mirrored that smile. They started walking to the bike. At first they were both awkwardly silent, until Makoto broke that silence.

 

“So why did you choose to be a cop?” Takeshi responded immediately. “I wanted to be a cop after working for Mr. Watanabe. I hated working for him, I always felt guilty about being around him despite his seemingly kind nature. So I decided to branch out! I always wanted to help people in some way, so the police force seemed the logical choice. It took a while, but I finally made it in. Though I’ll be honest I was not expecting this as my first case.”

 

Makoto laughed. “Yeah I don’t think any of us were ready for a case like this. But I’m glad you decided to be a cop. I know what it’s like to feel controlled by those in power, so I’m glad you branched out.” Makoto then hesitated. “Um, I’m sorry to ask this of you, but seeing as you used to work for him, you seem to be the most appropriate to answer this. Do you think Watanabe is capable of murder?”

 

Takeshi stopped and thought. “Honestly it wouldn’t surprise me. That guy was always suspicious so the idea that he would commit murder isn’t too foreign to me. Ah here we are.” They stopped at Makoto’s bike, as she walked over to it.

 

Before she could grab her helmet, Takeshi stopped her. “Hey, I was a bit nervous to ask this of you earlier, but now...is it okay if you and I can grab dinner together sometime?” Makoto hesitated. _I don’t know. I’m still undyingly loyal to Ren, but after all of this...what’s the point? Besides I could use a break. No Makoto. Don’t do anything yet, just say you’re considering it._

 

Makoto gave a small smile. “I’ll consider it. We’ve got a case to work on and all, but I’m not opposed to the idea.” Takeshi smiled widely. “Great! I can’t wait, that is if you choose to, I mean no pressure and all.” Makoto smiled as she was now on her bike, and wished Takeshi well. She was ready to get to the bottom of what was wrong with Ren, and figure out this bombing thing once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, how was it? If you enjoyed it, leave a comment to tell me if you enjoyed it or not! The next chapter is coming tomorrow and will be called "The Interviews". And it won't be long now until the Boogeyman is revealed so stay tuned!


	8. An Answer You Never Ever Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Naoto conduct interviews about the bombings and about Ren. The Boogeyman makes his debut, and a huge secret is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well. Here we are again! I'm sorry this chapter took me so long, school came up. I also noticed we just hit 1000 hits! So thank you all for reading my story. I deleted this chapter to edit it, because I wanted to add in the Boogeyman Reveal. I hope you enjoy!

September 12th 2021

 

Makoto met Naoto in front of Sae’s old home. She took a moment to admire Naoto. Ren would often talk about how much he looked up to her cousin, and would show pictures of when they were kids. He also mentioned, that for a while, Naoto kept her hair short for reasons that he didn’t disclose, saying “it’s personal.” Now however Naoto’s hair was quite long and reached down to her shoulders. They were the same color as always, a light blue that matched her shirt. 

 

They made eye contact as Makoto walked up to her, and Naoto smiled. “Great to see you! Ready to get to work?” Makoto grinned. “Gladly, so where do we start?” Naoto put her hand on her chin. 

 

“Well we should work our way through his friends. Ryuji, Morgana, Futaba, Ann, Yusuke, and Haru. Perhaps even some of his old friends from Inaba.” Makoto also put her hand on her chin. “Well if we want to be thorough, we should also get his other friends. Hifumi, Shiho, and Mishima. Hell, we can even ask Tora, Iwai and Tae. But it will take a few weeks to ask everyone.”

 

Naoto smiled. “Well, while waiting to interview one of his friends, we can do some further digging on this case. You can never be too thorough with something like this.” Makoto nodded. “We should also keep a journal to keep track of everything we hear.” 

 

Naoto agreed. “Good plan!” She then looked at Makoto curiously. “Well, where do we start? You know Ren better than anyone.” Makoto thought for a second and then smirked. “We start, with the only few people that know Ren as well, if not better than I do.”

 

\---------

Interview #1: Ryuji Sakamoto

September 14th 2021

 

Makoto and Naoto both walked over to the door of Ryuji’s apartment. He had bought it after he left college, and decided to move in with Ann, his girlfriend. Makoto still remembers how upset Ryuji’s mom was when she found out as they all witnessed it first hand. 

 

Ryuji scrambled to explain, but Ren backed him up, saying “in the one year I’ve known him, I now know that there is no one more capable of handling this than your son, Ms. Sakamoto.” Ryuji and the others were blown away by this, but Ms. Sakamoto was proud of her son for making such good friends. So she allowed it, however she made Ryuji promise to visit often. 

 

Makoto walked up to the door and knocked on it a few times. She heard Ryuji call out from inside. “WHO IS IT?!” Makoto could tell he was right next to the door and she sighed. “It’s Makoto! We are here to ask you a few questions!” 

After a moment, Ryuji opened the door and grinned. “Hey Prez how are you?” Makoto sighed. “It’s been five years Ryuji, you really don’t need to call me that.” Ryuji laughed. “I know! I’m just messing with you! So what’s going on, you-” Just then Ryuji caught sight of Naoto behind Makoto. “Wait...is that  _ the  _ detective prince Naoto Shirogane?!” 

 

Naoto sighed. “ _ Former  _ Detective Prince, but yes.” Ryuji recoiled. “For real?! How the hell do you-” Makoto stopped him. “I’ll explain later, right now, we have some questions to ask you.” Ryuji’s face turned serious. “About the bombing right?” 

 

Makoto gave a small smile. “Well that, and other things.” Ryuji raised his eyebrows. “Other things?” Naoto stepped in. “About Ren.” Ryuji’s face turned soft. “Alright sure. But first, you guys want to come inside? Ann is out of time right now, but Ren has taught me to cook somewhat well, so I can make you guys something.” 

 

Makoto smiled. “We’d love to.” They walked inside Ryuji’s house and Naoto was surprised to see how well organized everything was. To Makoto however, this wasn’t surprising at all. 

 

Despite how vulgar Ryuji may be, she knew that Ryuji always kept his room surprisingly organized. When Ren and her brought it up to him, he just said “that was just the way I was raised.” Needless to say, both Ren and Makoto were very impressed by the kind of person Ryuji was.

 

After a few minutes, Ryuji had made food for the two of them. It was a simple curry, similar to Ren’s recipe. But as they tasted it, they realized there were quite a few differences. The flavor was a lot stronger, and it seemed that Ryuji had experimented with it a lot more. It didn’t seem fair to compare it to Ren’s recipe, seeing as he had refined it a lot more, but it was still really good in it’s own right.

 

Ryuji sat across the the two detectives, and grinned. “So what do you want to talk about?” Makoto turned serious, as Naoto took out the notepad. “You were there when the bombing occured right?” Ryuji’s face turned solemn. “Yeah, I was there. One of my students actually got caught in the blast. Died in the hospital. It...was hard to witness.” Makoto’s face softened. “I’m so sorry Ryuji. No one deserves to go through that.”

 

Ryuji sighed. “Yeah. I don’t know anything else other than the fact it went off in a building relatively close. It took out a few classrooms as well. Kawakami is pissed. She’s trying to get as many funds as possible in order to repair it. Haru is willing to help though so that’s good. Is there anything else?” 

 

Makoto’s face turned solemn. “Yes, we actually have a few questions about Ren. When was the last time you talked to him?” Ryuji sighed. “It was when you invited us over for dinner. And even then I didn’t talk to him too much then. He seemed...distant. But I knew there was something wrong. The way he was acting, it reminded me of me, when that bastard Kamoshida broke my leg. If you guys find out what’s happening to him...please tell me. He’s my best friend. I don’t want to see him in pain like this.” 

 

Makoto smiled. “We will. I promise. We are probably going to go to Futaba next. You and her know the most about Ren. After all, we all used to spend so much time together.” Ryuji laughed. “Yeah...when this is all over, I’d like to that again.” Makoto grinned. “That can be arranged.” She looked over at Naoto. “Anything else Naoto?” Naoto was staring into space for some reason. Then she pointed at Ryuji. “What’s your last name?

 

Ryuji was confused. “Uhhhh Sakamoto?” Naoto nodded. “Just gimme a second.” She then took out her phone and dialed a number. “Hey Kanji! How are you? I’m doing well thank you. Yeah, listen I have a work related question for you. Are you related to anyone named Sakamoto? No? Ok. Yeah I’ll explain later. Have a good day! I love you too.”

 

When she hung up, both Makoto and Ryuji looked at her confusedly. Then Naoto pulled up a picture on her phone. “This is Kanji when he was your age Ryuji.” They both looked at the picture, and while Makoto immediately understood, Ryuji just started laughing. The meeting ended with Ryuji declaring, “I have to meet your husband!”

 

\-----------------

Interview #2: Futaba, Morgana and Sojiro

September 22nd 2021

 

Makoto and Naoto both walked up to Futaba’s house, or as she called it “her office.” Futaba was still living in the same house as Sojiro, even after all of these years. For a while, she was really embarrassed by it, but thanks to the encouragement from the other thieves, particularly Ren, she eventually got over it. 

 

They helped her and Sojiro renovate it a bit, so that it wouldn’t look as “old and decrepit” as Ann and Yusuke called it. At first Sojiro hated the idea of change, but once he saw Yusuke’s work, he was in awe. 

 

They knocked on her door. After a few minutes, Sojiro came to open the door. He smirked. “Well officers, what can I do for you?” Naoto sighed while Makoto smirked. “Well Sir, we have a few questions for you and your daughter. Please cooperate or we will have to arrest you.” 

 

Sojiro and Makoto both laughed, while Naoto had her hand to her face. After Sojiro calmed down, he spoke. “I see you’ve been spending too much time with Ren. That is absolutely a joke he’d make.” 

 

Naoto sighed. “I second that statement. Can we please come in sir?” Sojiro smiled genuinely. “Sure, I’ll make some food for you guys. Futaba’s upstairs with Morgana, you should go get them.” Makoto nodded, as both her and Naoto made their way inside the apartment. As they did, Naoto smirked. “No wonder Ren said Sojiro reminded him of Chief Dojima. I can absolutely see the resemblance.” While Sojiro walked over to the kitchen, Makoto and Naoto climbed up the stairs and stopped in front of Futaba’s door. They knocked on it a few times, but before they could knock again, Futaba opened the door. 

 

Five years ago, Makoto would’ve looked down at Futaba as she was quite a bit shorter than her. Now she’s almost at her eye level. When the other thieves saw this, they were shocked and amazed. Ren and Makoto however were so happy for Futaba that they took her out to an Arcade for a night on the town. It was one of the best nights of their lives. 

 

Futaba smiled when she saw the two detectives. “Hey guys! How are you?” Makoto smiled. “I’m good, you?” Futaba smirked. “Great! I just got off a skype call with my new tech buddy Fuuka. I needed some advice with the security I was working on, and oh boy! She delivered. So what can I do for you?” 

 

Naoto stepped in. “We have a few questions to ask you about the case related to the bombings and the Boogey-” Futaba interrupted her. “Oh please! For the former detective prince, I’d be happy to-” Naoto interrupted her in response. “Along with a few questions about Ren.” Futaba froze. “Um...sure. I may not be able to do much, because your best guess is as good as mine. Come on, let’s go downstairs.” 

 

Before they could even move, Morgana approached them. “What’s this about Ren? Is he okay?” Makoto sighed. “I don’t think so. There is something very wrong with him. He’s been keeping secrets from me, which is not normal for him.” Futaba and Morgana were taken aback. They then heard Sojiro from behind them. “If that punk is keeping secrets from you Makoto, then there is something really wrong. We’ll help as much as we can. Food’s ready, come on.”

 

They all went downstairs and sat down as Sojiro laid out all of the food in front of them. After he did, Sojiro joined them, and then Makoto broke the silence. “So what can you tell us about the robbery at the Kirijo Group.” Futaba sighed. “Nothing much. They were able to get past the entire security system with incredible ease. My security is supposed to be unbreakable, so how this is possible is...unknown. But compared to Ren’s problems, I could not care less about some stupid robbery.”

 

Futaba stopped for a moment. Makoto saw tears welling up in her eyes. “I haven’t heard from him in weeks. He would often send me messages daily, joking about random things here and there. Now though...I don’t know.” Morgana sighed. “I haven’t heard anything from him either. It’s beginning to worry me a lot.” Sojiro stepped in as well. “Neither have I. The doors to LeBlanc have been locked shut for a few weeks. I would say it’s bad for business, but after all of this...I just want to be sure he’s okay.”

 

Naoto sighed, and Makoto smiled. “So do we. I don’t know what’s been happening to him, and it’s been worrying me so much. I hate the idea of him lying to us. We’ll find out what’s going on with him. I promise.” 

 

They walked to the door, as Futaba gave Makoto a large hug, and Morgana wished them well. Before Futaba left, Makoto gave her the USB from earlier while Naoto wasn’t looking, asking her to analyze it and tell her what she finds. 

 

Sojiro was left smoking a cigar, saying a few more words before the two detectives left. “I don’t know what’s been going on with Ren lately. But I hope you find out soon. That kid has a knack of getting himself into trouble. I can only dread what he’s done now.”

 

\------------

Interview #3: Ann Takamaki

October 6th 2021

 

It was a while before they could get a hold of Ann, as she was out of town for a modelling shoot. But eventually, Makoto and Naoto were able to get a hold of her and meet her at the diner at Shibuya. Ann yelled loudly at the concept of Naoto Shirogane interviewing her, but after they calmed her down, they were able to talk to her.

 

“So Ann, what can you tell us about the recent bombings around Shibuya.” Ann sighed. “Only that all of my good friends are really stressed out about it. It affected a few places I knew. It was hard learning about what happened. Especially with what happened to Eiko. I’m so sorry Makoto.” Makoto gave a small smile. “I appreciate the sentiment. What can you tell us about what’s going on with Ren.” 

 

Ann grimaced. “Nothing much. I just know he’s become more reserved than ever. He is refusing to talk to anyone, and calling him doesn’t work. I hope he’s okay. He’s done so much for me that I can’t bear the thought of anything bad happening to him.” Makoto sighed. “Neither can we. We’ll find out what’s going on with him I promise.” Ann checked the time and exclaimed. “Oh shit! I’m going to be late to my girl’s night out with Yukari and Rise! See you guys later!” 

 

She then ran out the door. Naoto facepalmed. “Why am I not surprised that Ann knows Yukari and Rise.”

 

\--------------------

Interview #4: Yusuke and Haru

October 12th 2021

 

Makoto and Naoto were escorted to Haru’s penthouse at the top of the Okumura Tower. When they entered they saw Yusuke with a few paint buckets around him, and Haru watching in amusement. 

 

They all turned toward Makoto and Naoto as soon as they stepped inside the room. Haru exclaimed and ran over to Makoto, giving her a big hug. Both Haru and Yusuke were amazed at the fact that Naoto was interviewing her, but they wanted to do everything they could to help.

 

As they sat down on the huge couches, Makoto broke the silence. “So what do you know about the recent bombings.” Yusuke sighed. “Nothing much I’m afraid. I only heard about it through you as I was working on another painting at the time. It’s truly horrible what happened.” 

 

Haru nodded. “Mhm. I was working on the paperwork for the new Cafe Noir location when it happened. I don’t know anything, other than the fact that I want whoever did this to be brought to justice soon. As for the robbery at Watanabe’s place, I know nothing, other than the fact that my father used to work with him. I would often see him around the house when I was a kid. He always creeped me out.”

 

Makoto and Naoto looked at each other and nodded. Makoto then continued. “What do you know about what’s happening with Ren?” Haru sighed. “Your guess is as good as mine Mako-chan. He hasn’t talked to either of us since last month. If he’s keeping things from you something must be wrong.” Yusuke nodded. “He’s been there for us so much, if someone hurt him I don’t know what I’d do.”

 

Makoto and Naoto gave their thanks and walked to the door. Makoto asked one final favor of Haru. “Can you look through the old papers tied to Watanabe? I need to be sure of something.” Haru agreed, as both Makoto and Naoto prepared for the next and final interview. 

 

\--------------

Interview #5: Mishima, Shiho, and Hifumi

October 16th 2021

 

They met Mishima at the arcade, along with Shiho and Hifumi. In the five years since the Phantom Thieves made their debut, the three of them had changed so much. Mishima had become a film director who was still known for making the Phan-Site. Shiho was now a professional Volleyball player, who had won many tournaments with her team. That and Mishima and her were now dating. Finally Hifumi became a world renowned Shogi player who was known for her cunning in the game.  

 

After all three of them freaked out at the prospect of being interviewed by Naoto, especially Mishima, they calmed down enough for the two detectives to talk to them. “So what can you tell us about the bombings lately?” 

 

Mishima sighed. “Nothing really, I just know that the blogs are all going crazy about it.” Shiho nodded. “I don’t know much either. But it was really heartbreaking to hear about the bombing near Shujin.” Hifumi stepped in. “I haven’t heard much either. But right now that doesn’t matter to me, what is going on with my former shogi warrior Ren?”

 

Makoto’s face turned solemn. “That brings me to my next point: Do any of you know what is happening with Ren?” Mishima’s face mirrored Makoto’s. “Nothing other than the fact he has been quiet on all accounts. Somethings wrong with him, but I don’t know what. I do know he’s been spending a lot of time with Fuuka lately, but about what...I don’t know. I hope you guys can figure it out.” 

 

Makoto gave a small smile. “We will, I promise.” She then looked towards the games at the arcade. “Hey...is it okay if we can join you in your ‘gaming’ session?” Mishima and the others were taken aback, but after a moment Mishima nodded furiously as they ran off to find a game to play. Naoto looked at Makoto and sighed. “Really?” Makoto gave a smirk. “Come on! We should at least have a little bit of fun.”

\---------------

Interview #6: Yu Narukami and Sae Niijima

October 24th 2021

 

Makoto and Naoto walked inside the law offices of Narukami-Niijima and took a second to admire how busy everyone was here. People were running from office to office, delivering paper after paper, with the sound of phone calls littering the entire room. 

 

Eventually Yu caught sight of the two of them. “Hey! It’s been a long time Naoto!” He then turned to Makoto and smirked. “And it’s a pleasure as always Ms. Niijima. What can I do for you two?” Makoto smiled. “We have a few questions to ask. About the recent bombings and robberies...and about Ren.” Yu sighed. “Something is going on with him, I know. Come on, I’ll take you to the conference room. Your sister is waiting to talk to you as well.”

 

As they walked in, they saw Sae on the phone with someone. “You are very welcome Mitsuru. We were just doing our job. Thank you for the donation, that should be enough to keep our doors open. Yes I’ll say hi to Yu for you. Have a good day.” She hung up and turned to Makoto. “Makoto! It’s been a while.” They hugged each other and took their seats. 

Naoto took her notepad out as Makoto began to speak. “So what do you know about the recent bombings and robberies.” Yu sighed and began to speak. “Nothing much. I’ve heard rumblings about the shadiness of the Watanabe Corporation, but that doesn’t really surprise me. That guy’s always been suspicious.”

 

Sae stepped in. “That’s why we always made it a point to not represent him with our firm. We have a policy to protect the innocent, especially after my...aggressive nature years ago. From what we’ve heard, that man is nowhere near innocent.” Makoto gave a small smile, before her face turned solemn. “How about what’s going on with Ren?”

 

Their faces mirrored Makoto’s, as Sae began. “I don’t know much. I just know he hasn’t talked to me in a while. Yu, you’ve known him for years, anything you know?” Yu sighed. “Nothing really. I called him when you guys were over at LeBlanc for dinner. I think something happened at that Inaba trip that he’s not telling us. Naoto probably already told you this, but Ren would always care more for others than he would himself. Too many times that was taken advantage of. I have no idea what could cause him to become so reserved again.”

 

Makoto sighed. “Well thank you for your help. We’ll be going now.” Yu smirked. “Hey, when this case is all over we should all do one big party. Play games, drink alcohol, play the king’s game, maybe do karaoke. Who knows, maybe we can get Sae to finally sing!” Sae sighed. “Not on your life. I swear you take too many cues from Ren.”

 

Yu smirked even more. “Well I knew Ren when he wasn’t as witty, so have you ever considered that maybe, just maybe, Ren took cues from me?” Naoto facepalmed, Makoto started giggling, while Sae grimaced. “I’m going to kill you.” Yu somehow smirked even more. “You’ll have to catch me first.

 

\------------------

October 25th 2021

 

Makoto and Naoto met in Shibuya Square the next day to discuss all of their findings. Makoto was the first to speak. “So we know that Watanabe’s suspicious. Iwai said that he has heard rumblings about the Plague Doctor and his dealings in the criminal underworld. Tora doesn’t know much, but he knows that Ren is on leave as of September 13th. And we also know that Tae is unusually quiet about this.”

 

Naoto nodded, then her eyes widened as she remembered something. “Hey did you ever get a call back from Futaba and Haru?” Makoto’s eyes also widened as she pulled out her phone. There were two messages left for her from Haru and Futaba. 

 

She checked Haru’s first. “Hey Mako-chan! Just wanted to tell you that I looked through some of my Father’s old files and I found some disturbing stuff. It seems like Watanabe not only worked with my father, but with the old SIU director, Kaneshiro, Madarame, Kobayakawa, and Shido as well! It also appears that Watanabe played a role during our exploits as um….Saviors of Tokyo! That’s all I can find right now, but I sent the files over to you. Have a good day!”

 

Makoto and Naoto’s eyes both widened. Makoto then spoke. “So...Watanabe played a role in everything that happened when we were Phantom Thieves. I knew that guy was suspicious.” Naoto nodded. “Check the other message, see what Futaba found.” 

 

Makoto nodded and clicked on the message. “Hey Makoto! I tried checking that USB but it was corrupted. All of the data was completely gone. Someone must’ve figured out you were using it. I did some digging into Watanabe though, and it really does seem he was the one behind the bombing. I’ve found email after email between him, some guy named Itachi, and a weirdo named the Marionette who appears to be working inside the police force. That and they mention Ren a few times, saying something about bre-” 

 

Before the call could continue, the phone disconnected it and a visual of a smiley face with a top hat was put on screen. The visual seemed to be repeated on every other person’s phone, it was even on the giant billboards and TV’s in the city square. A tune began playing from it that Makoto recognized. It was a song by Frank Sinatra called “The Best is Yet to Come.” She knew the song because her Dad used to listen to it all the time. 

 

Suddenly a person sitting at a table with a green screen behind him appeared on the screens. Makoto recognized him immediately: The Boogeyman. “Good Afternoon Everyone! We interrupt your regularly scheduled program to bring you a message from yours truly. Who am I? Why I’m your friendly neighborhood Boogeyman at your service.” He stood up and took a bow, as a sitcom style laugh played on the screen. Makoto and Naoto looked at each other as he took out a pointing stick and a visual of Hidou Watanabe appeared next to him.

 

“This is Hidou Watanabe! Scientist, philanthropist, utter fucking bastard, and more.” Then an image of what Makoto recognized was the Plague Doctor from the tapes. He pointed at the image.“And this...Is the Plague Doctor. Committer of atrocities all across Shibuya, including the bombings in Shinjuku and Shujin Academy.” He paused for dramatic effect. “Now what if I told you, these two...were the  **SAME PERSON!** ” A sitcom gasp echoed from the screen.

 

“Hard to believe I know but it is true indeed!” Then videos of the Plague Doctor torturing people, images of Watanabe’s dealings, and some pictures of Watanabe without the mask all appeared on screen. “This man has been responsible for the bombings in the past two months, and for the kidnappings of ten individuals in the past few years. I have now sent all of these files to the authorities.” 

 

An image of a map of Shibuya appeared with an X on the Watanabe building. “This is where that man is stationed and has been conducting all of his operations.” He then smirked. “Hey Watanabe if you can hear me: there is nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. I’m coming for you now, and nothing will stop me for getting my revenge. I’ll be seeing you soon...Plague Doctor. Until then, have a good day everyone! Specifically you Officer Niijima! I’ll meet you at the Watanabe building. Bye!”

 

As the video cut off and it went back to the normal, and the other pedestrians were left confused about what had just happened, Makoto and Naoto only had one thought in their minds: “Oh shit.”

 

\----------

 

Makoto and Naoto immediately sprang up from their seats. Naoto spoke first. “I’ll go get Akihiko, you get Takeshi and get to the building!” Makoto nodded. “Got it.” And just like that, they both scattered. As Makoto ran to her bike, she called Takeshi. “Hey! You saw the video?” Takeshi responded immediately. “I did. Meet me at the front of the building, we’ll go up together.” Makoto nodded. “Got it!” She got to the bike, revved it up, and made her way to the building.

 

\-------------

 

She met Takeshi at the front of the building, both suited up, and made their way inside the building. The concierge was panicking and sent the two of them to the downstairs area. Both Makoto and Takeshi looked at each other suspiciously, and nodded. They ran to where the concierge was pointing, and dashed down the stairs.

 

When they made it to the bottom, there were a few hallways to navigate. Eventually they found a door labelled “Operating Room”, and barged in. What they saw was five knocked out guards, and the Boogeyman holding a bleeding Hidou Watanabe. He turned towards the officers and his eyes widened. “Wait! This isn’t what it looks like!” Makoto raised her gun. “ **FREEZE! I WON’T ASK AGAIN DAMMIT!”** The Boogeyman turned towards a small window that led to an alleyway and ran to it.

 

However before he could, Makoto shot his leg. The Boogeyman screamed out in anguish. He had enough strength though to bust through the window. Makoto turned to Takeshi. “Arrest Watanabe! I’ll go after the Boogeyman.” Takeshi nodded as Makoto gave chase. Makoto jumped out the window and saw a trail of blood. She followed the trail and saw it led to a small dumpster.

 

The trail ended there. Makoto raised her eyebrows, as she was tackled from behind. She struggled momentarily before throwing the man over her head and grabbing his gun. The Boogeyman landed and was about to run before Makoto pointed his own gun at him. “ **STOP RIGHT THERE! DON’T YOU DARE MOVE OR I WILL SHOOT!”** The Boogeyman was furious. “What the hell are you doing?! You are letting Watanabe get away!”

 

Makoto yelled back. “What am I doing?! My job! You were going to kill that ma-” She took a good look at the man’s gun and saw that it was loaded with tranq guns. The Boogeyman clenched his fists as the lights on his suit flashed on and off. “You think I’d kill him?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Makoto threw the gun away and screamed. “How the hell would I know?!”

 

The Boogeyman sighed as he pressed a button on his mask. “Because Makoto…” He then pulled back his hoodie to reveal...frizzy hair?

 

Makoto felt her breath hitch as he took off his goggles revealing those eyes that she loved so much. Finally he took off his mouth guard, as Makoto gawked at the man behind the mask.

Because there, standing in front of her, with the eyes and mouth she knew so well, along with a beard she had never seen before was Ren Amamiya: the Delinquent, the Fool, the Joker, and now the Boogeyman.

 

His face turned soft. “...you know me. I’m so sorry Makoto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IT IS EVERYBODY! THERE IS THE REVEAL! Let's talk about some other stuff before we get to that. First, I pictured Yu being more snarky and sarcastic after the events of the main game, as shown in the dialogue. Second, the letter Futaba referred to was the one from the Boogeyman case file, it was the one referring to the Plague Doctor. Finally, THAT REVEAL THO. That was a last minute addition thanks to a poll on twitter. I will talk more about his design on my twitter, @Thrillsekr. If you enjoyed, please leave a comment, and look forward to a spin off chapter on Monday! See you then!


	9. Alone and Forsaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren reveals all(or so we think), and his friends make him regret ever lying to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are! Now we get to see the aftermath of the reveal. This was a hard chapter to write as it was super depressing, but I think I pulled it off. Also what better way to celebrate Makoto's birthday with both depressing and somewhat happy moments. I hope you enjoy!

October 25th 2021

 

Makoto looked on in horror as the man she loved and the vigilante who had been robbing an evil scientist turned out to be the same person. For a while it was quiet, until Ren spoke.

 

“Makoto, I am so sorr-“ Makoto interrupted with her fists clenched. “ **Don’t**. Don’t you fucking dare apologize now. You have been lying to me for the past two months about what’s been going on with you, and now I find out you have been the criminal I have been chasing for the past few months?!” She pulled out her gun and pointed it at him.

 

He froze. “Look Makoto I know it’s a lot to take in bu-” Makoto scoffed. “You don’t say!” Then she scowled. “Did you kill Eiko Takao?” Ren scowled. “Even after all this, you still think I killed her?! She was my friend Makoto! Why the hell would I do such a thing?!” Makoto never lowered her gun. “Well how the hell am I supposed to know?! You have never stopped lying to me these past few months, now I know I can’t trust you!”

 

Ren’s hands were shaking, as the lights on his suit finally flickered out. “Makoto, don’t do this.” Makoto felt tears welling up. “Why...why would you this? Why would you do this? And why would you lie to us?!” Ren hesitated, and then sighed. “I can’t say...I’m so sorry.” Makoto’s hands were shaking until she finally lowered the gun, and put it away.

 

Ren sighed in relief as Makoto took out her phone and dialed a number. “Hey Takeshi. The Boogeyman got away. Did you get Watanabe? Good. Take him to the station, I’ll talk to you soon.” Then she hung up and typed a message.

 

After she did all that, she looked at Ren and scowled. “Fine. But you are telling them.” Ren froze as he looked at Makoto. “Telling them what?” Makoto kept her expression. “Everything.”

 

\---------------

Sae, Sojiro, Futaba, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Morgana, and Haru all arrived at LeBlanc thirty minutes after Makoto’s message. They climbed upstairs to see Ren sitting on the bed looking down, and Makoto leaning on the wall watching the stairs. Once they all climbed up the stairs, Ryuji was the first to speak. “Ren, what’s going on? And why do you have a beard?”

 

Ren looked at Makoto. She looked back and scowled. “Tell them.” Ren sighed. “I can-” Makoto pointed at the others. “ **TELL. THEM. OR I WILL.”**

 

Ren sighed and began. “For the past five years I’ve been dealing with the aftermath of the interrogation when we were Phantom Thieves. The damage was a lot worse than I could’ve imagined. There was something in those drugs, that not only caused some form of amnesia, but also acted as a poison. This poison was designed by someone who knew about personas, so no matter what healing spell I used, it wouldn’t heal.”

 

Ren paused and continued. “Tae told me that the damage was so severe that at any moment I could be paralyzed. She gave me these pills to keep me steady, but it’s a temporary solution to a long term problem. So I dealt with the pain quietly. I had done so before, and I was willing to do it again.”

 

Ren sighed, and his hands starting shaking. “However in August, Shinjuku was bombed and Eiko...was murdered. I was at Inaba at the time, but it was heartbreaking to find out. Then I find out that this scientist named Hidou Watanabe, also known as the Plague Doctor, was behind it. So I went after him...as the Boogeyman.”

 

The others recoiled and gasped, as Makoto continued to scowl at Ren. After waiting for the shock to die down, he continued. “I robbed the Kirijo Group to get the tools I needed to go after Watanabe. Once I did, I stole his files, thinking I could get away easily. But Makoto was there. Got quite a few good hits in, even hit my fucking leg. But it didn’t matter. I got the files.”

 

“What I found was that Watanabe had been kidnapping and experimenting on people for the past five years, all in an attempt to bring Yaldabaoth. Something about creating a new world. I also found out that one of his prisoners...was a very alive Goro Akechi.” Again, more gasps. “Yeah I know. And finally, I learned there was a cure for what that bastard did to me. This cure right here.” He took out a vial from his pocket and held it. The vial said “Poison Cure.” He put it back in his pocket as he continued. “After that, I knew I had to go after him. So I did.”

 

Makoto then stepped in. “I found him at the Watanabe building, about to kill Watanabe himself.” Ren scowled. “I wasn’t going to kill him!” Makoto then shot back. “You were beating him to a bloody pulp! How the hell is that ‘not killing him’.” Ren sighed and stood up. He had trouble keeping himself steady, as he still felt the damage from the bullet in his leg. “Fine. Well there’s my story.”

 

There was a long silence. Sae then spoke. “No it isn’t. I’ve been a lawyer long enough to know you are still keeping things from us.” Ren tensed up. “I’m sorry. I can’t say the whole story.” Then Ryuji slammed his fist on the table. “That’s bullshit! You are our friends! You should trust us just as much as we trust you!”

 

Then Ann spoke. “Why the hell would you lie to us? I thought we were friends!” Then Futaba spoke, through the tears now starting to come down. “I thought we were family…” Then Morgana. “How much of what you’ve been telling us these past few years has been a lie huh?!” Then Yusuke. “You nearly broke our one rule as thieves: don’t kill. How can we trust you now?” Then Haru. “Were we ever even friends at all? Did you ever once trust us?” And finally Sojiro. “Kid...what the fuck have you done now?”

 

Ren’s fists were clenched, as he looked down. “I’m sorry. I just had to do this.” Makoto then spoke while scowling. “Why? What gives you the right? You haven’t lost anyone. You don’t get to do this. You don’t get to lie to us.” Ren’s fists clenched even harder, as he looked up at Makoto with tears in his eyes. “I’m so sorry Makoto, I-” Just then Makoto punched Ren hard in the face. He fell back, as Makoto shook her hand.

 

As Ren recovered, he spoke frantically. “Makoto, you are being lied to. You can’t trust anyone now!” “You’re right. I can’t. Goodbye Ren.” Makoto walked downstairs as Ren recovered. But before he could, Sae grabbed him by the collar. “If you ever go near her again, I swear to God I will kill you.” She then walked downstairs as well.

 

Ryuji and Ann walked up to him. Ryuji then spoke. “I thought you trusted me. I thought you were my best friend. I...I can’t believe this.” Then they both walked downstairs. Then Yusuke looked at him with disdain. “I used to have so much respect for you. Now look at you.” Then he followed the others.

 

Futaba tried to talk to him, but she couldn’t. She was so distraught that she ran downstairs while crying. Sojiro ran after him while shooting a glare at Ren. Finally Morgana walked up to him. “You should’ve told them Ren. We all trusted you...I can’t believe you’d do this.”

 

Then he left too. Ren was now all alone. He got up, as his nose was bleeding. His hands were shaking faster than ever. Then he looked at the table to his side. He saw a picture of him and Makoto dated April 23rd 2018. He remembered that time well.

 

\---------------

April 23rd 2018

 

Makoto walked into LeBlanc and was completely shocked by the surprise waiting for her. She saw her best friends: Eiko, Ann, Ryuji, Futaba, Haru, Yusuke, Morgana and her sister Sae. But someone was conveniently missing. After the blew out the candles and passed out the cake, Makoto noticed something.

 

Right at the place where the cake just was, covered in cake frosting was a note. Makoto smiled as she read the note. “Meet me outside LeBlanc. I have a surprise for you. -R.” Makoto quickly ran outside and saw Ren with a relatively large object covered in a tarp. Makoto smirked. “Is that my surprise? A small curtain?” Ren mirrored that smirk. “Well I thought about it, but that’d just be cruel now wouldn’t it?”

 

Ren then extravagantly pulled back the tarp, revealing her present. There, stationed right next to him, was a bike that Makoto had wanted for the past few years. Makoto was in awe. After a few moments, she rushed into Ren’s arms and gave him a large hug and a kiss. After they broke apart, Ren smirked, holding out the keys. “Wanna go for a joyride?” Makoto shared that smirk, and grabbed the keys. “I thought you’d never ask.”

 

They told the others they were leaving and began their ride to Inokashira Park. It was one of the most fun experiences of their lives, as they felt the wind through their hair, and the cars rushing by them. After they made it to the park, they stopped at the entrance while panting. Ren smirked. “So what did you think?” Makoto, again, shared that smirk. “I think I’m going to give you a big kiss.” Ren laughed. “You’ll have to catch me first!”

 

So they chased after each other. They laughed, tickled each other, and eventually collapsed on the grass. They finally caught their breath as Makoto spoke. “So you planned this whole party huh?” Ren smiled. “I told you! Every year I will make your birthday present just a little bit more...ambitious.” Makoto smirked. “Well I guess I’ll just have to keep up.”

 

After a few moments, Makoto spoke with a frown. “Thank you so much for all of this, but...I don’t know if it’ll ever be enough. I sometimes worry that all of this is too good to be true. I worry that you guys will one day leave me...like my Dad did all those years ago. I’m sorry I’m being irratio-” Just then, Ren took a grasp of her hand and looked at her. He smiled genuinely.

 

“Hey, I promise you. I will never leave you. I will be there in your brightest of days…” One kiss to the forehead. “And in your darkest of nights...” One kiss to the cheek. “But no matter what…” He stopped right in front of her face as Makoto was beginning to blush. “I will always be there for you.” He then closed the gap as they began to kiss more. As he pulled away, he smirked. “After all it is the duty of every Joker to never leave his Queen.”

 

Then Makoto smirked. “Got ya!” Ren raised one eyebrow. “What do you mea-” And then Makoto started tickling him. Eventually he started tickling back. They spent the rest of the time laughing and crying as they truly felt happy. After awhile they made their way back to LeBlanc, but not before taking a picture and saving it. They wanted to remember this day. They wanted to remember this _promise_.

 

They spent the rest of the day partying and playing games together but they always kept that picture. It was a memory of a time where things were more enjoyable. It was a memory of when they were all happy. It was a memory of a time long gone.

 

\------------------

October 25th 2021

 

Ren kept staring at the picture as he was smiling. Then he began to cry as reality came crashing down. He scowled and then screamed. He raised his fists and broke the table in two, as he collapsed on the bed and began to sob. He felt alone, as voices in his head kept screaming at him.

 

“They hate you!”

 

“No one loves you!”

 

“You are all alone!”

 

“They ruined your life!”

 

“You don’t deserve happiness!”

 

He began to sob more and more as he realized just how alone he truly was. Because the people he called his best friends, his family even, just left him behind. And now Ren is alone again. Suffering just as he did when he was young. One thought kept echoing in his mind:

 

**“You. Did. This.”**

 

\-------------------

November 12th 2021

 

Makoto breathed shakily as he held the hand of the now comatose Ren Amamiya. She and the other thieves just got done telling another part of the story about what happened nearly three weeks ago, to both the Investigation Team and the former members of SEES.

 

Akechi had his fists clenched the whole time. Naoto had trouble keeping it together. Minato stayed quiet but the others could tell he was not happy about this. Futaba started crying when they got to the argument. Sojiro tried to help her calm down, but it didn’t work. Ryuji walked out in an attempt to contain his anger directed at everyone, specifically at Makoto. Sae just guiltily stayed quiet.

 

Everyone else had their own respective reactions but Makoto...it was tearing her apart. She held in her hand the picture from her birthday in 2018. She sighed. “That day was one of the most fun days of my life. I still remember the promise you made. I thought that you broke that promise, but now I see…You never did. You sacrificed everything to keep that promise and how did we repay you?”

 

She looked down at the stitches on his stomach, and scars all over his chest. She looked at his face, and how his left eye was now swollen, as there was a scar right above it. She did everything in her power not to cry. “We repaid you by breaking you. I’m so sorry Ren. I should’ve told you how I really felt. I should’ve listened to what you said. I shouldn’t have let my anger blind me to the truth.”

 

She gave a small smile. “At first I was mad about you being the Boogeyman, but now...I kind of admire it. Weird, I know. The deliverer of justice respecting a vigilante. But you were so cool through all of it. You always kept a calm head even in the face of adversity. It reminded me of the days you were Joker. It seemed like that...mask was the only thing keeping you somewhat happy, and not...depressed. Besides…” She gave a small smirk as she looked at his face. “I really like the beard. It definitely suits you.’

 

She sighed again as she felt like she was about to cry. “I’m sorry Ren. I...promise I will save you from this hell we inflicted on you. I won’t let anyone hurt you again. I will always be there for you from here on out and I won’t leave your side again. After all…”

 

She held his hand tightly as she began to cry.

 

“A Queen should never abandon their Joker.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was certainly depressing now wasn't it. And so ends Act 2, and as we now entire the final act lemme just say: it gets worse from here. The next chapter is called We've Been Had, and it isn't pretty. Until then, I will take a short break. The next chapter will arrive somewhere around Wednesday. If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and tell me what you thought! Until next time!


	10. We've Been Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto realizes how she has been manipulated since the beginning. Subject X makes an escape. And secrets are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are again! Sorry about the wait but 1. school work has been wild these past few days. 2. Infinity War broke me last night. 3. This chapter was really long. This chapter is where it really really takes a turn for the worse. I updated the tags as well to reflect what's coming. I was really worried about this chapter so I hope you enjoy!

October 28th 2021

 

Makoto woke up from her bed in Sae’s apartment with a gasp. It had been three days since she left Ren, and since then she has been having non-stop nightmares. She checked the time: it was 10:25 am. She should’ve been awake hours ago. Makoto got up from her bed and took a shower. After she did, she made her way to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast.

 

When she had first moved back into this apartment a few weeks ago, she realized how lonely it was. Sae had moved out in order to be closer to the firm she worked with, but she kept paying the rent in case Makoto ever needed to use it. She never thought she would need to use it, but then again, she never thought her boyfriend would lie to her about everything.

 

What happened three days ago still nagged at her constantly. Part of her felt bad about being so harsh to him, but the other part of her just felt disappointed and sorrowful. She thought Ren trusted the other thieves. She thought he trusted her. But it seems he never did. Makoto pushed those thoughts away before she could start crying again, and went back to eating her breakfast.

 

After she finished, she got a phone call from Takeshi. She hesitated, but eventually answered the phone. “Hey Makoto! How are you?” Makoto smiled. “I’m doing well, how about you?” Takeshi smiled on the other end. “Pretty good, better now that we made the arrest. We may not have gotten the Boogeyman yet, but we’ll get him. I know we will. Say, is it okay if I ask you something?”

 

Makoto raised her eyebrow. “What is it?” Takeshi hesitated and then spoke. “I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner today! We could go to the Shibuya Diner at 4:30! I mean we are both off today, so I’m available. So what do you think?”

 

Makoto hesitated. If this was any other scenario, she’d reject it immediately. She was loyal to Ren above all else. _But he isn’t loyal to us now is he?_ Makoto shook those thoughts from her head as she considered her choices. Then she realized something. She realized the oddity of this request. She slowly connected the dots in her head, and it all clicked.

 

“Yes Takeshi, I’d love to. I am free today, so I am available for today.” Takeshi exclaimed. “Great! I’ll see you at 4:30!” He hung up and Makoto was left there in thought. This whole situation was too suspicious. Nothing made sense about Takeshi’s actions. But she couldn’t be sure until...and then it hit her. Makoto’s eyes widened as she picked up her phone and dialed a number. _I just need to be sure._

 

\--------------

Makoto arrived at the diner at 4:30 on the dot. Takeshi met her outside the diner. He was wearing a suit and tie and also wearing some aviators. “Come on in! I already got you some coffee.” They both took their seats. Takeshi smiled as the food came to their table. “Nice place I’d say. Didn’t you use to come here when you went to Shujin?”

 

Makoto nodded. “Yup. I always hung out there with my boyfriend Ren. It was nice.” Takeshi raised an eyebrow. “Boyfriend? You never mentioned a boyfriend. Are you two still dating?” Makoto hesitated before giving her answer. “Yes, we are. We’re just going through a rough patch right now.”

 

Takeshi nodded. “Ah, I see. What do you think of the coffee?” Makoto stopped drinking it and looked at him. “It’s pretty good, but not as good as the coffee I’m used to.” He laughed. “Well I can only imagine.” Then Makoto’s eyes widened as she remembered why she came to the diner in the first place. “Hey Takeshi…”

 

Takeshi raised his head from the food and looked at Makoto. “What’s up?” Makoto looked at him with a neutral expression. “Can you explain something to me?” Takeshi smiled. “Sure! What’s up?” Makoto’s face was still neutral. “Can you explain to me why when you met me the first time, you said you had never heard of me before. But when I introduced yourself, you said you were a big fan.”

 

Takeshi stayed calm, but Makoto could tell there were some cracks starting to form in his facade. “Oh that? Yeah that was just a small error on my part. When people would come up to me asking if I was lost, I just said I had no idea who you guys were. Didn’t want to seem like a stalker.” He laughed, and Makoto somewhat laughed along with him. But she wasn’t done.

 

“Haha, yeah you are right. But how is it, you went from being incredibly shy from being someone intent on taking the Boogeyman down?” Another crack, as Takeshi was still exceedingly calm. “I thought that bastard committed those bombings. I lost someone in the bombings, a good friend named Itachi. I needed to know who would take someone from me, and the Boogeyman was the only likely suspect at the time."

 

 _Bingo!_ Makoto’s eyes widened as she remembered that name. But she couldn’t call him out on that, the only evidence she had for the name Itachi being false is in the files stolen by the Boogeyman. If he knew she had seen them, then her evidence would be dead in the water. _Then again, maybe he already knew. Perhaps that’s why the data got corrupted. No matter, you still have one final trump card._

 

Makoto’s face turned firm. “Right, but explain one last thing to me. You told me you arrested Watanabe, so explain to me how when I called Naoto, she told me that you told her that he had escaped as well?” For a moment, Takeshi was taken aback. Makoto realized she had finally broken through the facade. Then he took off his sunglasses and grinned. He began to clap mockingly.

 

“Bravo Ms. Niijima! I gotta admit, that was really impressive! You really are as good as they say.” Makoto scowled. “You are under arrest you bastard.” Takeshi sneered. “Oh really? Then come over here and arrest me.” Makoto tried to move...but she couldn’t. Not just her legs, she couldn’t move her arms, hands, or any other part of her body. But with her last bit of energy Makoto realized: there was no one else in the diner. They were all alone. Makoto kept her face firm. “You-You!-”

 

Takeshi smirked. “Me. My real name is Takeshi sure, but my...we’ll say stage name is The Marionette. As theatrical as the Phantom Thieves themselves huh?”

 

He paused then continued. “Man that Plague Doctor is one hell of a genius with chemistry. This concoction was created to paralyze anyone who takes it. And I just happened to put a small amount in your coffee. Don’t worry though. You can still talk...barely. We have about five minutes before the drug takes its full effect and my guys pick us up to take you to our base. That gives us enough time to talk. Think of it as similar to Q&A you did with Ren, which I gotta say, I was not expecting how you were going to abandon him!”

 

Makoto’s face changed into one of regret as Takeshi continued. “I mean come on! It was our entire plan to turn you all against each other, but I was not expecting that! I almost felt bad for the poor guy. Then again, I knew that all it was going to take to make you turn against everyone around you was taking away the people you love. If we took away any of the members of the thieves, the plan wouldn’t have worked. But Eiko Takao? She is a nobody, but not to you. If she died, it would push you so far…”

 

He smirked. “...That you would turn on the people you love.” Makoto recoiled, or as much as she could while paralyzed, and she felt sorrow start to boil up in her. _I was working with the man that killed Eiko the entire time? How could I have been so stupid...and I thought Ren did it? Oh god...what have I done?_

 

Takeshi smirked. “I mean wow! When I was just getting off the ground with my company, I heard crazy things about you guys! How you were invincible, unbreakable even. But talking to you face to face? I see now. You really do break easily. It's almost pathetic." Makoto scowled at him as he laughed. Now I can see your a bit upset. I mean I can’t blame you! Gotta say you are a terrible liar. Figuring out that Ren gave you the USB was pretty easy. I just got a few of my guys to corrupt the data. Still though, I am quite impressed you figured out the tidbit about Itachi. You really are an impressive detective.”

 

Makoto scowled. “I swear, if I get out of this I am going to hurt you-” Takeshi put his hand up and smiled smugly. “Oh please. Spare me the threats! Right now you are in no position to hurt anyone. The Doctor has big plans for you Ms.Niijima. But we still have a few minutes so you can ask one more question.”

 

Makoto hesitated, then scowled. “What did you have to do with Ren lying to us?” Takeshi’s eyes widened, and then he began to laugh. “Ohohoh! You are hilarious! I didn’t make him lie to you! That was all him! That said, I was responsible for pushing Ren so far that he became the Boogeyman. But you on the other hand? You did us the best favor of all! While we loaded the gun for you....”

 

He moved in closer and whispered. “...You pulled the trigger. How does it feel to have broken the person who loves you most in this world?” Makoto’s eyes widened as she realized the gravity of her actions. _What have I done? Ren...I am so sorry. I should have listened to you from the beginning and now…_

 

Makoto’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a van pulling up. Takeshi smirked. “Well Ms.Niijima looks like we are out of time! My guys are here and the little concoction is about to take it’s full effect. When you wake up...well let’s just say it’ll be a very unpleasant experience. Bye for now!” Takeshi moved to get up and meet his goons at the door, while Makoto did everything in her power to fight the effects of the drug. But it was for nothing, as the world slowly faded to black, and she fell unconscious.

 

\--------------------

 

Goro Akechi sat in his small cell, waiting for another one of the Doctor’s sessions. He had mostly given up hope, as he saw the scars and injection spots covering his body. He also felt a strong pain all around his body. So strong there were days he was vomiting blood in the cell, which made it smell terrible. _So this is my life now huh? I guess this is penance for my crimes. If I ever see any of you guys again, I swear I’ll do everything I can to make up for my cri-_

 

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of guards outside his door. They were talking to each other. “So the boss called. Says he doesn’t need Subject X anymore.” The other guard responded gleefully. “So we can finally kill that annoying little shit? It’s about damn time. Can I execute him this time Nomura? You executed the last subject.” The other guard sighed. “Rikuto, the last time you tried to execute a guard you somehow fucked the whole thing up! Subject VII nearly got away because of you! How does that even happen?”

 

The guard known as Rikuto exclaimed. “Well that’s why I want to do it this time! I need to redeem myself after that disaster!” Nomura sighed. “Fine, but if you fuck this up somehow, I swear you won’t execute anyone else again.”

 

The guard entered the room. Akechi looked at him and noticed his badge did indeed say Rikuto. He looked sternly at Akechi. “You! Face towards the wall and put your hands behind your head.” Akechi sighed and did as he was told. “So this is how I die huh?”

 

Rikuto grinned. “Sorry kid, but it’s the boss’s orders. And he no longer needs you." Akechi grimaced, as he felt the silenced pistol press against his head _._ But soon calmed down. He accepted his death. _Finally, I can get the punishment I rightfully deserve. The pain can finally end. I...I can see my mother again._

 

But then his eyes widened as he remembered his friends. His **real** friends. The ones that were always there for him, even when they knew he was going to betray them. They always cared for him. He risked his life to save them...and he had to be sure it wasn’t all for nothing.

 

_No I’m not ready to die yet. I have people I have that I can go home to. Ren, Makoto, Futaba, Ryuji, Yusuke, Ann, Morgana, and Haru. Haru...you were always there for me even after everything. I have to make it out of this for all of them. But how? There’s a pistol pressed against my head, and no foreseeable escape. Think Akechi think! I wonder….what would Ren and Makoto do?_

 

Akechi smirked as he thought of an idea. “You know, that gun isn’t loaded.” Rikuto laughed. “Like hell I’m going to fall for that! I checked and double checked the clip, no way it isn’t loaded.” Akechi raised an eyebrow. “But did you _triple check_? And is the safety off? I mean if you are going to kill me than you should do it right y’know?”

 

Rikuto exclaimed. “No, no way in hell I’m going to fall for that! If I did I’d get in so much trouble!” Akechi smirked. “Oh really? Tell me what’s worse, checking if your gun is loaded or fucking up yet another kill, leading to you getting in trouble with your friends. Or even worse...the Plague Doctor.” Rikuto gasped. Then he turned resolute as he checked the clip. Akechi used the opportunity to jump up, grab the gun, take it from him, and knock him out. He then knocked on the door to his cell.

 

Nomura exclaimed. “Finally! Did you do it right this time? Lemme open the do-“ As he opened the door he was greeted by the sight of his friend now lying unconscious on the ground and Goro Akechi smirked, silenced pistol in hand. “You really shouldn’t have let him do the execution.” He then shot him in the leg before he could grab his gun. “Please, have mercy!”

 

Akechi smirked. “Oh I will. I won’t kill you, but that wound is going to hurt a lot. Plus you are going to be left inside that cell with your friend. You really shouldn’t have hit me so hard in the back of the head.” He then knocked him out and dragged him into the cell. He took their clothes and put them on. He found a small phone and a map to the whole complex from the bodies and realized it was a series of tunnels under Shibuya. He noticed one of the paths led to Yongen-Jaya. _Alright that’s where I’ll head. Ok Ren, let's hope this doesn’t surprise you too much._

 

As he walked away from his cells and began to follow the tunnels he wondered what exactly he had missed for the past five years, until he heard a commotion nearby. He hid behind a corner and saw The Doctor, someone he hadn’t recognized, a few guards, and...Makoto Niijima? Akechi’s eyes widened. _Oh no. What the hell is she doing here?! I have to get to the bottom of this._ He looked around for a place to eavesdrop and saw a large ventilation system. He walked up to it. _I sincerely hope there are no rats in here._

 

—————-

 

When Makoto came to, she was tied to a operating table, wearing her same inspector suit that she had been wearing when she was kidnapped, with an IV connected to her. She looked around and saw Takeshi leaning against the counter talking to a masked figure. Makoto’s eyes widened as she recognized him immediately. The Plague Doctor: Hidou Watanabe. Her eyes widened as she struggle to get out, but to no avail.

 

Both Takeshi and The Doctor turned towards her and smirked. The Doctor took off his mask. “Ah hello Ms. Niijima! Nice of you to join us! Sorry about the accommodations, but we make do with what we have I suppose. How are you feeling?” Makoto’s face turned resolute. “Like I wanna bust your face in. You better let me out or else-”

 

The Doctor smirked. “Wow! Takeshi you weren’t kidding when you said she had some fight left in her. I never understood why they called you Queen before, but now I get it! I can see why Yaldabaoth picked you!” Makoto’s eyes widened. “What do you mean he picked me? What do you want?” Takeshi looked at the Doctor and sighed. “Don’t tell me you are going to start monologuing again.” Watanabe smirked. “Hey, the nice officer asked a question. I am morally inclined to answer.”

 

He looked at Makoto again. “As for your question, well that’s a bit complicated. As you know, my intention is to bring Yaldabaoth back, simple as that. But how? That was always the challenge. He had almost been completely wiped out, thanks to your efforts as Phantom Thieves. However there was still a tiny bit of him left. All of it left in his own champion, Goro Akechi. Who, very conveniently, showed up on our doorstep five years ago.”

 

He paused, while going over to his counter and fiddling with some torture tools. “So we have spent the past few years figuring out a way to extract him from that detective. It took a while but thanks to Shido’s notes, we finally did it. But in order to fully bring him back, he needs a vessel. And turns out, he chose you. You should be honored, you know. Not everyday you get to be inhabited by a literal god.”

 

Makoto scowled. “Forgive me if I’m not enthusiastic about this. Why are you doing this? You are a talented medical professional, you’ve saved lives, so wh-” The Doctor laughed. “Saved lives? Oh please, with every one person I’ve saved, I’ve tortured two others. As for the why? I used to love saving lives, but then I realized: It’s so boring! But the sounds of people screaming in pain...music to my ears. A colleague of mine and I were called The Plague after a medical disaster. She abhorred the name, but I embraced it.”

 

Makoto’s eyes widened as she remembered something. “You knew Tae Takemi?!” The doctor laughed. “Of course I do! She’s a talented doctor, but she never had a taste for the violence. She always was intent on helping people. As for me? It just never was my thing you know?” Makoto’s eyes intensified. “So why sell out to Yaldabaoth?”

 

The doctor smiled. “Because he’s a god! And who wouldn’t want a god on their side? A new world order with him in charge? If it serves my needs, which it does, he can do whatever he wants.” Makoto looked at Takeshi. “And you are following him? Knowing full well how crazy he is?” Takeshi laughed. “Save it Makoto, I’m just in it to get paid. You think we are working for free? I run a mercenary group, and the Doctor agreed to pay handsomely. Plus being the one that breaks the Phantom Thieves? Who wouldn’t want a chance at that?”

 

The Doctor smirked as he went over to a container containing a medical liquid. He held it and showed it to Makoto. “I believe you saw this in the files. Persona poison, metaverse poison, call it whatever you want. I just like calling it the plague. Here’s a little history lesson for you, free of charge: plague doctors were always feared, because when they approached, the citizens of every town that saw them knew a reckoning was coming. I like that. I like the fear one can inspire in others. So in order to be a plague doctor, there must of course be a plague. This little concoction I created has a fun little effect on your personas.”

 

He held it in his hand and admired it as he continued. “You see, what it does is it takes your all powerful and almighty personas and it turns them against you. It tears apart your body, slowly and painfully. And oh boy it’s been effective. With every persona user that has sat where you are now, they’ve been dead somewhere between, a few days, or a few years. But no matter what, their last moments are filled with pure agony and suffering.”

 

Makoto raised an eyebrow. “You have encountered other persona users?” The Plague Doctor laughed. “But of course! Ren Amamiya is probably the eighth wild card I’ve observed. Some alluded my capture, some didn’t. And when they didn’t, the Plague affected all of them equally. From Goro Akechi, to your boyfriend Ren, to non-wildcards Ryo and Shin Kanzanto, to even your parents.”

 

As Makoto’s eyes widened, the Doctor smiled. “Oh your father had many secrets. Shame he had to die.” Makoto’s eyes intensified. “Did you kill them, yo-you **bastard**?!” The Doctor sighed. “No, I didn’t. Unfortunately, the others didn’t want me to touch them. But it was a joint effort, between Shido, Kaneshiro, and...someone you will probably meet someday. He was the one that ordered their death. But my role was torturing them.”

 

The Doctor smirked then continued. “Poor old Norio and Hikari. They were such a cute couple, but I made their last few minutes on this planet a living hell. They were protecting you to the end, you know. That is, until the pain started. Then, in each of their last moments, they begged for their very lives. Very entertaining stuff."

 

Makoto struggled as she screamed in rage. “ **YOU BASTARD! I SWEAR TO GOD IF I EVER GET OUT OF THIS I WILL END YOU. FOR EIKO AND FOR MY PARENTS. I PROMISE I WON’T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS”** The Doctor and Takeshi laughed. “Oh man you really do have some fight left in you! That’s impressive!” The Doctor agreed. “Very true Takeshi! I almost forgot about Eiko! I knew getting Takeshi to kill her would cause you to become reckless. But Ren? He was a tricky case. I told Takeshi to break him by any means necessary but…” He looked at Takeshi and smirked.

 

“I have to admit, what he did? It was absolutely genius.” Takeshi smirked, as Makoto felt her heart sink. She spoke shakily. “What did you do?” Takeshi spoke with a smug voice. “Well it was simple really. I couldn’t go after you thieves seeing as Yaldabaoth needs all of you. So who was left? His dear old Mom and Dad. I tortured them, murdered them, and blew them all to hell! I got to say, the way it was kind of adorable how they begged for their son to survive. But they were strong and stubborn, right up until the end. I thought maybe you’d figure out what happened, and that my cover would be blown.”

 

He smirked even more and continued. “But when you told Ren that ‘you haven’t lost anyone’? Wow! That impressed me so much. You would make one hell of a good villain with words like that.” And just like that, Makoto’s entire world fell apart. _Ren’s parents are dead? That was why Ren was pushing us away? To protect us? And I just...abandoned him like that? Oh no...What have I done?_

 

She began sobbing, as the Doctor smirked. “Well Takeshi, what do you say we start the procedure?” Takeshi smirked. “She’s all yours.” Watanabe pushed in a few tubes into Makoto’s operating table, as she was still sobbing. After he finished, he went over to the IV and injected a serum into it. Then he walked away, and held his hand on a little lever.

 

“Here’s how this is going to go. I injected a little formula into your IV that helps keep you alive, so that the pain doesn’t kill you. The tubes help bring Yaldabaoth into your body. Make no mistake: this process will be agonizing for you. I hope you enjoy!” And before Makoto could even process what was happening, Watanabe pulled the lever. Makoto started screaming in agony, as she felt the pain course through her.

\------------

 

Meanwhile, watching this whole thing was a very worried Goro Akechi in the vents. He jumped down from the vents, moved away from the operating room, and sighed. _Holy shit, this is bad. I sadly can’t save her right now, if I did we’d both die, but what do I do? If he’s after the thieves than what’s...Ren. He thinks he’s broken Ren. Ok Ren, let’s prove those bastards wrong._ He began running towards the Yongen tunnel, hoping that his best friend hasn’t given up just yet.

 

\--------------

 

Makoto eventually fell unconscious from the pain. She woke up in the velvet room again. She got out of the makeshift cell, and saw Igor and Lavenza standing there. But something seemed off about them. They were grinning more than usual. Lavenza spoke first. “Well here we are. You have been captured by the Plague Doctor and are now being used as a vessel for Yaldabaoth.” Makoto was frantic. “Is there anything you can do?” Igor laughed, and eventually so did Lavenza.

 

They both began cackling, as the police station around them shifted into a completely different landscape. A landscape that was very familiar to Makoto.

 

The Depths of Mementos.

 

Makoto’s eyes widened as she looked at the now changed form of both Igor and Lavenza, into that of a giant cup. “Yaldabaoth. How is this possible?! You couldn’t have gotten back into the velvet room again, we stopped you! We destroyed you!” Yaldabaoth cackled. “I didn’t need the Velvet Room to manipulate you! I just needed a bit of energy to get into your head, and it was all I needed. You should’ve listened to your boyfriend the entire time! He was right! I was using you.”

 

As she heard his words, she felt the presents of shadows all around her. Tendrils protruded out of the floor and wrapped around her arms, shackling her to the ground. The shadows watched this entire scene. But one shadow in particular approached her: Anat herself. Yaldabaoth spoke again. “Now….you shall play a role in my grand conquest.. Whether you like it or not.” Makoto cried out. “What are you going to do?” Yaldabaoth laughed. “Finish what I started. Makoto began to struggle as she heard the screams of the shadows around her.

 

“Praise the Holy Grail!”

 

“Death to the Joker!”

 

“The world is His for the taking!”

 

The screams got louder and louder in Makoto’s ear as she screamed out in agony. Yaldabaoth cackled as Makoto started to lose control. As time went on she found it harder and harder to fight back, as her entire vision began to turn dark. She saw Anat approach her. “Shhhh. I’ll take it from here.” And both Makoto and her shadow’s eyes turned pure red in that moment, as Makoto fell unconscious yet again.

\-------------

 

The Doctor turned off the lever as Makoto stopped screaming and fell unconscious. Both the Doctor and Takeshi looked at each other, as Watanabe approached the operating table. Watanabe looked over at the unconscious Makoto Niijima, with a notepad in hands. “Ms.Niijima? How do you fe-” He was interrupted by Makoto’s eyes opening suddenly. But instead of the normal red iris, her entire eye was red.

 

She broke out of the straps with ease, and pinned Watanabe to the wall. Watanabe was panting. “Lord Yaldabaoth?” “Makoto” grinned. “Speaking.” Watanabe smiled. “My Lord. Welcome back! I made the appropriate preparations for us to take over this world and for you to do as you wish with it. There is this device I created and it’s on the roof of the building. It’-” He was interrupted by “Makoto” punching him hard in the gut.

 

“We? Listen close Doctor. I don’t need you anymore. You have outlived your usefulness to me. Besides...the body I am inhabiting wants you dead. And who am I to deny her?” Watanabe panicked as Makoto grabbed him by the neck, and he felt the oxygen slowly drain from his lungs. “No please! I can be of use, I can help you, I ca-”

 

He couldn’t talk anymore as Makoto applied just a little more pressure. She laughed. “It’s cute that you think you can help me. But why would I need someone like you to help a God like me? No...what I truly need are a small pair of thieves who have proven themselves to be quite formidable. If I turn them against the Trickster that stopped me five years ago…”

 

She smirked as she leaned in close. “Then I can control this world, and finish what I started.” She then grinned even wider as she applied more and more pressure to Watanabe’s neck until….

 

_SNAP_

 

Makoto had just broken his neck. She smirked and dropped his lifeless corpse to the ground. She then looked around and noticed the guards and Takeshi missing. _So Takeshi ran huh? Typical. Still, I don’t need him._ Makoto looked around and saw a few notes tied to the device that Watanabe mentioned. She quickly figured out how to make it work, and began making her way to the top of the Watanabe building these tunnels were under. She smirked. _One down...Seven to go._

 

\-----------------

 

Ren had just finished vomiting more blood in the sink. The pain had been getting worse and worse over the past few days. He thought about taking the cure he had acquired three days ago, but he believed he didn’t deserve it. Right now he was holding a fully loaded gun in his hands, eyeing it carefully.

 

A voice in the back of his head kept nagging him, as he turned the gun towards himself. _Do it. You know you want to. You are all alone now, with no one to love you. No friends, no family...no Makoto. You should just end your suffering by pulling that trigger._ Ren put his finger over the trigger. His hands were shaking. He closed his eyes...and screamed as he threw the gun against the wall.

 

He collapsed on his bed sobbing more and more, so much so his tears were getting on his glasses. For the past few days he has been in a state of pure agony. On top of all the physical pain, he has been suffering emotionally too. He hasn’t gotten any sleep, and as a result his eyes are bloodshot. His room was an absolute mess, especially his table which he had broken in half. He hasn’t shaved since August, so he’s developed a beard. And to top it all off: he hasn’t been taking his pills, the ones that have been keeping him alive, for the past few weeks.

 

As he calmed down a bit more, he thought about Makoto. _I’m so sorry I did this. I...am responsible. I don’t deserve to be your boyfriend...I don’t even deserve to live. Your partner is probably a better fit for you tha-_ His eyes widened as he remembered something. _Wait. The files said something about a man on the inside. Whoever this guy was knew enough about Makoto and the rest of us. And after The Doctor told his guy on the inside to go after the Boogeyman, he just started shooting me...Oh no._

 

He quickly grabbed his computer and the USB he stole from Watanabe. He plugged the USB in and looked through the files. He found one called “Endgame” and his heart sank. After a moment's hesitation he opened the file and his jaw dropped at what he saw. It was pictures of all the thieves including Sae. It was files about a machine that can increase Yaldabaoth’s power tenfold. But something stuck out to him: a text document called “The Fall of an Empire.” After a moment, he clicked the file.

 

“August 1st 2021,

 

I spoke to Yaldabaoth again yesterday. Oh what wonderful things he had to tell me. He told me about how he needed my help to control the world for him. I’ve begun working on a machine to extract Yaldabaoth from Subject X, and after that, to increase his power to levels beyond comprehension. He won’t be able to just take Shibuya, the whole world will be his for the taking.”

 

“He has also told me his plans for the Phantom Thieves. He intends to use Ms. Niijima as a vessel for his grand plan, along with controlling the rest of the thieves. Including Sae Niijima. Despite my protests, he claims that she has the potential to wield a persona herself. He says he’ll take care of manipulating Ms. Niijima himself. His endgame is breaking Ren Amamiya himself. Because if he’s broken he can’t stop us. I’ve already put plans in place to get Takeshi to turn both the Joker and the Queen against each other. Very soon Yaldabaoth will be the ruler of the cosmos, and I can take my rightful place alongside him. Now we just need Shido’s files and it’ll all be over.”

 

Ren’s blood turned cold as he realized everything. _Makoto really was the target. It was always her. They always intended to turn us against each other. And my friends too. And now she’s in danger...and it’s all my fault. I need to go now!_ He jumped up from his bed, grabbed his jacket, a tranq gun, the vial with the cure, and a suitcase. He then ran downstairs.

 

He ran out of LeBlanc, and turned down the alley and saw a figure standing in his way. The figure was wearing a security suit covered in blood that Ren recognized as belonging to Watanabe’s personal guard. His face was also covered

 

Ren pointed his gun at him, and the man put his hands up. He smirked as he took off his hat. “Come on Ren, you wouldn’t hurt a friend would you?” Ren gawked as Goro Akechi revealed himself. Ren then smiled. “Akechi. Long time no see. You look like shit.” Akechi was still smirking. “I could say the same for you.”

 

Akechi’s face then turned serious. “We’ve got a problem.” Ren mirrored his expression. “I know, I was going to go after Makoto right now to sa-” Akechi nodded in the negative. “No. We’ve lost this battle. Makoto’s already been taken over by Yaldabaoth and it won’t be long before the thieves share the same fate. But if we play our cards right...we might be able to win the war.”

 

Ren raised an eyebrow. “‘We?’” Akechi laughed. “But of course! I am fighting this battle with you. That bastard kept me prisoner for five years using me as his own personal plaything. And besides, Yaldabaoth wants to take my family from me. He can’t have them...I won’t let him. So what do you say?”

 

Ren hesitated and then smirked. “Alright. But no funny business. No betrayals no nothing.” Akechi smiled. “I’m done betraying friends. It’s caused nothing but pain and suffering, and I won’t let it happen again.” Ren smiled. “So, where do we start?” Akechi put his hand on his chin in thought. “We start with- **AGH** ” He was stopped by the sudden pain that Akechi felt in his own body. Ren ran over to him. “What’s going on?” Akechi looked up at him after coughing up some blood. “That bastard infected me with his plague. I don’t have long left.” Ren looked at him. “What do we do now?”

 

Akechi looked behind him and his eyes widened. Ren looked where Akechi was looking and his jaw dropped. Because there, staring them right in the face, was a velvet door that only they could see. Akechi looked at Ren and smirked. “Well that’s a pretty good place to start.” Ren lifted up Akechi, as he leant on Ren for support. They walked over to the door. Ren hesitated. “Well it’s not like I have anything left to lose.” Ren and Akechi opened the door and entered as the door vanished from sight.

 

What they didn’t know was that Makoto had just activated the machine made to power up Yaldabaoth.

 

What they didn’t know is that Yaldabaoth had just begun the process of merging the metaverse and the world.

 

What they didn’t know was that the Phantom Thieves had all fallen under his control.

 

And what they definitely didn’t know…

 

Was just how wrong everything would go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now we've entered the endgame! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will be coming soon. Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought!


	11. The Fight to Lose all he Loves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Akechi enter the Velvet Room and discuss matters with Igor. They encounter the Corrupted Phantom Thieves, and a mysterious figure saves their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are! At the beginning of the "Civil War" arc! I hope you enjoy this chapter and all it's surprises. There was some infinity war and age of ultron inspiration, and if you play some music from the movie during the infinity war part(and you'll know it when you see it), specifically Help Arrives, it might fit more than you think. Enjoy!

October 28th 2021

9:00PM

 

When Ren and Akechi came to, they found they were in a tent. Ren looked and saw Akechi lying on the ground reeling in pain. He held out his hand. “Come on Akechi, I won't let you die here, especially not after we just got you back.” Akechi smiled and took his hand, as Ren lifted him up. They walked out of the tent and found a incredibly large carnival. However it seemed abandoned as there was an ominous purple light in the sky.

 

They looked around and saw a large purple tent with a neon purple light over it. Ren and Akechi looked at each other and smirked. They strided over to the tent, with Akechi still leaning on Ren, and entered. What they saw was Igor sitting right at the center of this tent, with a much older Lavenza right next to him.

 

Igor smiled. “Welcome Trickster, to the Velvet Roo-” He was interrupted by Ren beginning to rant. “Cut the shit Igor! My best friends are in danger because of what you told them so explain you long nosed fu-” Lavenza then interrupted him. “ ** _Ren_** you don’t get it! That wasn’t him!” Ren’s breath caught as Akechi found support on the wall. “It wasn’t? Then how...Yaldabaoth. That son of a bitch played us from the beginning!”

 

Igor nodded. “Indeed Trickster. Yaldabaoth had just enough strength to manipulate the Priestess’s mind for the past few months. Now we have run out of time. Yaldabaoth has retaken control of the entire world and has merged the metaverse with your world.” Lavenza then stepped in. “And unlike last time, he is more powerful than ever before. He may not be able to be beaten by normal means.” Ren nodded. “Why don’t we just use Satanael like last time?”

 

Igor and Lavenza looked at each other concerningly. Lavenza then looked back at Ren. “You really don’t know?” Ren raised an eyebrow. “Know what?” Igor then stepped in. “Your heart’s become too distorted to summon a persona. This is the current state of your heart right now.” Ren and Akechi’s eyes widened. Ren then spoke. “You mean...I have a palace? And it’s a carnival? Why?”

 

Igor then spoke. “This abandoned carnival represents your humiliation. How broken you are inside. A carnival is a place to enjoy yourselves, however when abandoned? It’s a place of sadness.” Akechi then spoke. “Fine, so he can’t summon a persona then how- **AGH**!” He collapsed on the ground yet again. Ren ran over to him. “Akechi, stay with me man. Come on!”

 

Lavenza then spoke gravely. “He is infected with the same virus as you. He is running out of time.” Akechi spoke solemnly. “Leave me Ren. I don’t deserve to live. Just let me die.” Ren shouted. “Don’t you dare say that! After you saved our lives, after we spent years looking for you, you don’t get to give up!” Akechi smiled. “So how do you intend to save me then? There is no cure for this virus.”

 

Ren’s eyes widened. “Yes there is.” He pulled out a vial of the cure and opened the lid. “Drink this. Now.” Akechi nodded reluctantly as Ren poured the solution down Akechi’s mouth. Then he fainted. Ren checked his heart rate. It was much more stable. He was going to live. Ren got up and saw Lavenza looking concerningly at him.

 

“You know you just doomed yourself right? That was the only cure and now…” Ren interrupted her. “I know what I did. I don't regret it. Not even for a second. This fight...it only ends one way. If anyone should be making it out of this alive, it’s him. Now...how do I save my friends? How do I save Makoto?” Lavenza’s look turned grim. “They are so far gone. The only way to save them is to remind them of who they are.”

 

Ren smiled. “Great! Then that should be ea-” Lavenza interrupted him. “It’s not that simple. Your friends are all fully corrupted. It’ll take a lot of effort to get them to remember, and they won’t hold back while you try. But Makoto is a different problem entirely.” Igor then stepped in. “Because the priestess is being used as a vessel, it will take a lot more effort to break her out of her stupor. It may not even be possible. She won’t hesitate to kill you, even as you are trying to save her.”

 

Ren was taken aback. Then his face turned resolute. “To save her...I’m willing to take that chance.” Lavenza sighed. "As you wish, my trickster. We wish you both luck." Ren went over to Akechi and picked him up. He then looked back at the two Attendants. "Hopefully if all goes according to plan, I'll see you both very soon." Igor and Lavenza smiled at the two of them. “Good luck Tricksters! You are going to need it.”

Ren nodded at the two of them as Ren put the suitcase on his back and cocked the gun in his holster. He then left the velvet room, with Akechi in his arms, and exited back into the real world, right into central Shibuya. Lavenza looked at Igor solemnly. “He’s going to die. You know that right? Even if he gets all the help he needs, he may not make it out of this alive.” Igor nodded solemnly. “No...he’ll face a fate worse than death….abandonment.” Lavenza sighed. "It's like that book Ren was reading. The Guardian shall lose his heart, his blood, then fight to lose all he loves." Igor then finished her thought. "And the Guardian will defy a God...

 

Only to be dealt a fatal blow."

 

\-----------------

Ren stepped out of an alleyway at Shibuya Central, right next to Untouchables. He placed Akechi down and looked inside the window to see his good friend Iwai was gone. “He must be hiding right now. Thank goodness, I want no one else to be involved in this. Alright Akechi time to wake u-” He was interrupted by a very awake Akechi punching him right in the face. Ren fell to the ground and scowled as his nose began to bleed. “Why the fuck are all of my friends hitting me?!” Akechi scowled right back at him.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?! You should’ve just let me die! Why the hell would you save me?!” Ren jumped up. “What the hell is wrong with me?! What about you? You still think after all these years we’d abandon you? We spent years looking for you! Makoto used her contacts inside the police force to try and find you, Ann and Futaba got help from people they knew in the Kirijo Group, Ryuji and Mishima got the word out, and Haru? She did the most work of all! She spent millions of dollars looking for you! She pitched in everywhere to find ways to prove you were alive! She never once gave up on you, even after everyone else told her she was insane! She loves you Akechi! We all do!”

 

Akechi was taken aback. Then he scowled. “Congratulations. You all wasted time, effort, and money for a murdering, psychotic, dead man walking. I committed all of those horrible things. I killed Kobayakawa, I killed the SIU Director. I-” His breath turned shaky. “I even murdered Haru’s father and Futaba’s mother right in front of their eyes. Futaba was sent into a suicidal state after that, and that is my fault. All of it is my fault. And the world knows it.”

 

Ren clenched his fist. “What are you talking about? We held a funeral for you. You want me to tell you what the world knows about ‘the tragic tale of Goro Akechi’? They know that Masayoshi Shido manipulated you into committing his crimes. They know that he played a major role in the death of your Mother. They know he committed those crimes. Yes the public hates you now, but they don’t matter. We never gave up on you. Ever.”

 

Akechi was still scowling. “So what?! You’ve still doomed yourself! You have so much to fight for, you have everything you could ever wa-” Ren interrupted him. “ **I HAVE NOTHING!** ” Akechi was taken aback. Ren’s hands were shaking again. Akechi couldn’t see his eyes behind those glasses of his. “Ren. What happened?” Ren gritted his teeth. “I saw my friends die five years ago on December 24th. That was when we fought Yaldabaoth, and...I saw all my friends vanish right in front of me. I was the last one left.”

 

Ren sighed shakily as he continued. “I found out that day that I had been lied to, that the Igor I was speaking to was a fake. I later learned my friends were alive, but that memory...it stuck with me. You’d think seeing all my friends die in front of me would be the worst part.” Akechi finished his thought. “The worst part is that you lived.” Ren’s eyes widened, before he closed them and nodded. “I thought it couldn’t get any worse. But I was wrong.”

 

Akechi saw a tear go down his cheek as he continued while still looking down. “My parents were murdered in cold blood. I was on the phone with my Dad as I heard him say his last words. The moment I arrived at the house, desperate to save them...it was blown straight to hell.” Akechi’s eyes widened. Then his fists clenched. “Watanabe. That bastard.” Ren nodded. “On top of that Makoto’s best friend died. I wanted to go after him, but Makoto was going to pursue him too. I had to lie to her to keep her safe. I couldn’t lose anyone else.”

 

Ren sighed. “However, in my recklessness, I underestimated Makoto’s tenacity. She found out what I was doing, and her and the other thieves just...left. They abandoned me. The worst part is, I can’t even blame them for it. It was all my fault. I deserve death now.” Akechi looked at him solemnly. “That’s why you gave me the cure? You intend to die here?” Ren nodded. Akechi scowled. “Are you crazy?! What will that do to your friends huh?! What will that do to Makoto? She’s lost enough already, losing you will destroy her!”

 

Ren finally made eye contact with him. “If I die, then they’ll be rid of me once and for all. The pain will finally end. For them and for me. I won’t be able to hurt anyone ever again. Saving them...it’ll be my last act. I know it.” Akechi sighed, and pulled Ren in for a pathetically awkward hug that Ren raised his eyebrow at. Akechi gave a small smile. “It won’t come to that. I promise.” Ren smirked. “You call that a hug?” Akechi rolled his eyes. “Oh come on! I’m not used to this kind of thing!”

 

Ren laughed as they began to walk out of the alleyway. “No worries. By the way do you think Makoto will like the beard?” Akechi nodded. “Probably. Do you think Haru will like mine?” Ren smirked. “Definitely. I believe she did say one time she has an attraction to people who have a good beard.” Akechi laughed. “I’ll have to ask her myself.” Akechi looked around the corner and then looked back at Ren. “Ok, you check the other buildings in central Shibuya to make sure no one is inside, and I’ll check the Station Square.” Ren nodded, as they both split up.

 

Ren checked the diner, the arcade, Protein Lovers, the Beef Bowl shop, and finally the Movie Theater. There was no one there. It was like they all had all vanished. He turned back towards the Station Square and raised an eyebrow at the sight of Akechi staring upwards.

 

“Akechi what are you looking at?” Akechi was looking at something tall in the heart of Shibuya and gawking. “Um Ren, there’s something you should see.” Ren followed Akechi out of the alleway and into Shibuya Square and his jaw dropped at what he saw. “Oh no.”

 

Ren and Akechi were staring face to face with a red sky, the same towers and structures from five years ago when Yaldabaoth was taking over the world, an army of shadows, and in the center of it all, a tower with a red energy emanating from it. Ren recognized it immediately. “That is Watanabe’s tower. It must be the epicenter of this disaster.”

 

Akechi looked at Ren. “Well we’ve got a problem. It seems we’ve been spotted.” Ren laughed. “What are you talking abou-Oh.” Ren looked away from Akechi and towards the shadows and saw every single one staring at him. “Well shit.” Ren and Akechi quickly pulled out their weapons as the shadows charged towards them. After shooting a few times, Ren detached his suitcase from his back and tried to open it, until it was kicked away by one of the shadows. “ **NO!”** Akechi’s gun was also knocked out of his hand.

 

The shadows began piling onto them and dealing blow after blow after blow. Ren was taking the brunt of the pain as the Plague was heightening all the agony he was feeling. He thought this would be the end. “ **STOP!** ” The shadows suddenly stopped their attack, and restrained the two wild cards instead.

 

A figure came towards them, and began to slowly clap their hands. Ren looked around saw Akechi’s eyes widen. Ren saw his glasses on the ground, as the figure stepped on them. Then he looked up and felt his heart sink as he saw Makoto Niijima, with a few other figures behind her, wearing her Queen outfit, with pure yellow eyes, walking towards him. Akechi’s face turned resolute as he did everything to break out of his hold, while Ren felt his whole world collapsing around him.

 

Makoto had a sinister grin painted on her face as she bent down to be face to face. “Hello Ren. It’s been a long time. How have you been?” Ren’s widened as he noticed how cold and empty her voice sounded. Then he scowled. “If you’ve done anything to hurt her I swear-” Makoto laughed. “As stubborn as ever huh? You really haven’t changed. You know...if you hadn’t lied to me we may not be in this situation in the first place. But now I’m loyal to my one true master.”

 

Ren looked down. "Yaldabaoth..." Makoto smirked mockingly. "You catch on quick! Impressive work I must say! Shame I'll have to kill you." Akechi then yelled. “What have you done to the others huh?! Were they in your way so you killed them?!” Makoto laughed again. “No. There was only one person in my way that I killed.” She then pointed upwards towards an electrical wire. Both Akechi and Ren’s eyes widened as they saw a bloody Hidou Watanabe hanging from there. They looked back at Makoto as she had that same sinister grin. “As for _our_ friends, some of them escaped my grasp but the others…”

 

She looked back as both Akechi and Ren felt their blood turn cold, as they finally made out the figures behind them. Ren felt a tear go down his cheek as he saw Ryuji, Morgana, Ann, Yusuke, Futaba, Haru and Sae all step out from the shadows. He noticed that they all had yellow eyes and were all wearing their own Phantom Thief outfits. Even Sae had her own Phantom Thief outfit as she was wielding a bladed tonfa, two pistols in her holster, and an outfit that made her look like she was from the old west, with her shirt as a lawyer combined with a tie and small vest.

 

As if it couldn’t get any worse, Ren looked behind them and saw some other good friends of his: Aigis, Hamuko Arisato, Mitsuru Kirijo, and...Yu Narukami. _No. No, no, no, no! Not them too!_ Makoto was still grinning as Anat materialized behind her. “You see Ren, it’s time you learned a valuable lesson…” Ren felt hopeless as Akechi continued to struggle. “Don’t worry Ren, I’ll get us out of this, I promise!” As Akechi’s suit began to shift into a familiar suit, Makoto began to prepare an attack. “It’s time you learned that you are all alone, and that no one will save you.”

 

Ren prepared for the impact. _So this is how I die huh? Heh. Well, I lived a pretty good life. And now here I die...alone. Just as it should be._ Suddenly, a gun shot rang out as Makoto reeled back in pain. Her hand had been shot by a sniper. Ren, Akechi, Makoto, and the other members of Yaldabaoth’s army looked towards the shooter and saw four figures standing in the shadows. The one leading them spoke. “Get away from them you bastards!”

 

Ren and Akechi gawked as the figures revealed themselves: Yuuki Mishima, Shiho Suzui, Hifumi Togo, and Tae Takemi, all wearing their own phantom thief outfits. Mishima was wearing a black steampunk vest and coat, with a small fedora, combined with steampunk goggles as his mask and a red, circular shield by his side. Shiho was wearing a white witch's outfit and masquerade mask, with both of her hands currently gripping a wooden staff.

 

Hifumi was wearing a ronin outfit with an oni mask on her mouth. She had a sniper in hand, and a spear on her back. Finally Tae was wearing a plague doctor outfit that was very different from the one Watanabe wore. It was a purple outfit with a purple mask and a wide brimmed black hat on her head. She held a scythe in hand.

 

Ren grinned as he turned back around to a scowling Makoto. “I’m not alone. Not yet.” The figures behind them all smiled as they spoke in unison. “ **We are the Phantom Thieves and we are here to take your heart! PERSONA!”** They all summoned their personas. Mishima’s was first. “ **HANZ!”**  A large man with a dark samurai outfit materialized behind him. The colors were black and red, just like the Phantom Thieves, and he was wielding a large sword.

 

Hifumi’s was next. “ **LADY TOKU!”** A female figure wearing a black military general’s outfit, and a crown on her head. She held onto a large cannon by her side. Shiho then summoned hers. “ **CASSANDRA!** ” She had a crown on her head as well, a small robe flowing down her body, and hair flowing down her shoulders. Finally Tae summoned her own persona. “ **AGNODICE!”** A woman with flowing hair wearing purple version of a traditional lab coat appeared behind her. She held a needle in her left hand, and a notepad in her right.

 

Hifumi fired the first attack. “ **MEGIDOLAON!”** Suddenly a large portion of the shadows, now charging towards them, blew up and disintegrated. After that, Shiho, Tae, Hifumi and Mishima all rushed into battle. As Ren saw all this, he smiled proudly despite everything. _I've been waiting a long time for you guys to get your personas, and despite all the time you took, you did not disappoint. I'm impressed! It's about time._ His thoughts were interrupted by Makoto laughing. “Well your friends came to save the day, huh? No matter. They’ll join us soon enough.”

 

Makoto summoned Anat and smirked. “So long Ren. If you hadn't gotten in our way, we wouldn't be here. What a shame. Too bad no one will remember you when you're gone.  **ATOMIC FLARE!”** Ren closed his eyes and waited for his impending death. But nothing came. He opened his eyes and saw the shadows holding Akechi and him now gone, and Mishima blocking the full brunt of Makoto’s attack with his shield.

 

Ren grinned. “What took you so long?” Mishima smiled, despite taking the force of a powerful attack. “Sorry about that! Wasn’t expecting to awaken to this power after all this time!” Ren smiled proudly. “Yeah, well, neither was I. I’m glad that you finally acquired it though. You deserve this. All of you do.” Akechi smiled. “He’s not wrong, you know.” Mishima smiled. “Thanks guys!” As the blast ended, Makoto smirked. “Well, well, well. If it isn’t the Admin himself!”

 

Mishima put a hand on his chin. “Admin? Hm. That’s a pretty good name! Thanks for the idea! Now...if you think I’m going to let you hurt my friends you are sorely mistaken.” Makoto laughed, as all of the people on her team summoned her personas. Mishima’s eyes widened as he turned to the two wildcards. “Now might be a good time to start running.” Ren nodded. “Good plan.”

 

They all started running towards the subway station, as Ren picked up his suitcase, and put it back on his back. However, a blast came tumbling towards the thieves and Mishima was knocked down. He looked at the others as the Corrupted Thieves approached. “Go! Save yourself! You aren’t powerful enough to hold them off!” Ren, Shiho, Tae, and Hifumi all rushed to save Mishima, but Akechi stopped them. “I can handle this. Don’t worry.” He smirked and began walking towards Mishima and his attackers.

 

Makoto smirked. “Well, the traitor lives! Trying to prove your worth to Yaldabaoth once again?” Akechi grinned. “Well, not exactly.” His clothes began shifting into his Black Mask outfit, however he carried his weapons from when he was Crow. Akechi was still grinning as the mask covered his face. “So! Who wants to go first?” Makoto smirked as she summoned Anat. " **ATOMIC FLARE!”** Akechi smirked. “Yaldabaoth’s control has made you more predictable Makoto. Such a waste of the smartest member of the Phantom Thieves. **LOKI! MAKARAKARN!”** The blast hit Akechi, who now had his persona Loki floating behind him, and reflected the shot back at the Corrupted Thieves.

 

As the other Phantom Thieves looked on in awe, Akechi began to cackle. “Alright then! My turn. **MAEIGA!”** A curse attack came right towards the Corrupted Thieves and they all blocked the shot. When they looked up from the debris, they found the other Phantom Thieves gone. Yu looked at Makoto. “What do we do now?” Makoto smirked. “We wait. In time, they will come to us.”

 

\---------------------

 

The Phantom Thieves arrived in Yongen Jaya after a bit of a delay thanks to the lack of a working train. Before they could get anywhere near LeBlanc, they saw shadow after shadow in their way. Ren’s eyes widened as the other thieves stepped in front of them. Mishima looked back at him and smirked. “Don’t worry Ren! We can handle thi-” Suddenly several gunshots rang out in front of them, as the shadows that were ready to attack just a few moments ago were now gone.

 

As they disappeared, the team’s eyes widened as Sojiro Sakura stepped out of the shadows wielding a double barrel shotgun. “ **WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!”** Ren smiled a wry smile, as he looked to the others. “Get to LeBlanc and be ready to barricade the doors. I’ll be there soon. Sojiro, I’m taking you to your home.” As the other thieves went to LeBlanc, Ren took Sojiro to his home.

Ren looked at Sojiro as they were now on his doorstep. “Alright, just stay in here until this is all over and-” A scowling Sojiro then interrupted him. “I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what’s going on here!” Ren sighed. “Look there’s not much to sa-” Ren was interrupted again. “Can it you punk! You become a hermit for two months, lie to us for that same amount of time, and you hurt my daughter, so what the hell is going on?!”

 

Ren sighed. “Please just go inside and I’ll explain everything later. You just need to trust me here” Sojiro scowled even more. “ **TRUST YOU?! AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE YOU EXPECT ME TO TRUST YOU?!"** Then his face turned resolute. "I am not going anywhere until you give me some answers.” Ren’s face looked sorrowful, then it turned neutral. “Then I’m sorry to do this.” He took out his tranq gun and shot Sojiro in the head with it. Sojiro was stunned. “You...YOU-” He then fell asleep and Ren caught him before he hit the ground.

 

He picked him up and took him upstairs to his bedroom. He placed him on his bed and sighed regretfully. “I’m sorry Boss. When you come to, you won’t have to worry about me anymore. By then, I’ll already be long gone.” Suddenly, a voice in his head rang out. Do _you think he'll ever forgive you for this? They don't love you. They never did Ren. You really do deserve to die._ Ren clenched his fist and muttered under his breath. "Shut Up." He then left the house and made his way to LeBlanc. When he entered, he saw the thieves yelling at each other.

 

“ **LOOK, I DID WHAT I HAD TO DO, I TRIED TO SPEND EVERY WAKING MOMENT TRYING TO GET BACK AT THAT FUCKER FOR RUINING THE LIVES OF MY MOM AND I! I NEVER REALIZED I WAS MANIPULATED AND I'M SORRY!** ” Mishima scowled at him. “ **DOESN’T MATTER, YOU STILL TRIED TO KILL REN, AND KILLED MANY OTHERS!”** Akechi was still yelling. **“DO YOU THINK I DON’T REGRET THAT?! EVERY SINGLE DAY THAT NAGS AT ME CONSTANTLY, AND THERE’S NOTHING I CAN DO-** ”

 

Ren then stepped in. “Oh shut up! Akechi’s with me. He saved our lives twice. I owe him a debt. We all do. So he's staying.” The others stopped screaming and looked at Ren. He continued. “Take a seat. We have a lot to talk about.” They took their seats at the booth, as Ren started making Coffee. Tae raised an eyebrow. “Coffee? Now? When it's the end of the world?” Ren smiled. “Well it helps me think of a plan. Maybe I can offer a end of the world special at LeBlanc.” The others groaned loudly while Ren laughed. Akechi smirked. “Glad to see your sense of humor hasn’t changed much. Same with LeBlanc. You've kept it pretty clean these past five years. Let's hope the coffee is the same way.”

 

Ren smirked. “Yeah well, Makoto and I decided to move in during college. This place is still a bit messy, and is very small for a living space, but it's home....even after everything that's happened.” The other thieves saw Ren start to drift and they changed the subject. Akechi spoke. “So, what exactly is the plan? There are only six of us and twelve of them. We are outmatched.” Mishima raised an eyebrow. “Ren beat him once before, why can’t he beat him again?”

 

Ren sighed. “I can’t summon a persona right now. I don’t know why...I just can’t. Which means we’ll have to win this fight without Satanael.” Ren elected not to tell them about the fact he now had a palace, which Akechi noticed and shot him a glare for, which Ren swiftly ignored. Shiho then spoke. “Well we have to save our friends! Even if it’s just us, I’ll do anything to save Ann and Ryuji, and everyone else!” Hifumi sighed. “That may be true, but fighting a six vs twelve fight doesn’t exactly paint the best odds.”

 

As Ren placed the coffee in front of the thieves, his eyes widened. Then he smirked and pulled out his phone. Tae raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing?” Ren smiled smugly. “Oh you know, checking social media, seeing how many followers I have." Tae sighed. "Be serious here Ren." Ren pouted mockingly while still smiling. "Fine. If you must know, I am making a call.” Akechi gave a confused look. “A call? To whom?” Ren laughed. “You said it yourself, we are fighting a war. So we need an army.” He scrolled down to his contacts and called the first person on the list. He clicked on their icon, and put the phone to his ear. After a moment, he smiled.

 

“Hey Naoto. How are you? You see what’s happening outside? Good. We need your help.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, wasn't that interesting! Some of the designs of the phantom thiefs, like Sae's, were inspired by works by Raymond Lam on artstation. The rest I came up with. I hope you enjoy the next chapter and what comes next. It'll be the assembling of Ren's team mainly, plus a fun little reveal, so look forward to that. If you enjoyed it, please leave a comment and tell me what you thought! See you next time!


	12. Some Assembly Required

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mishima recaps the story of how He, Shiho, Tae, and Hifumi awakened to their personas. Ren assembles his team and revives a forgotten figure from the past. And more of Ren's condition is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been a long time hasn't it! Sorry for the late update, I was busy with school so it was kind of hard to balance it all. Last week I made a Phantom Thieves watch the Avengers fic! I hope you've read it, and if you did you enjoyed it! This chapter is a big one, so I hope you enjoy the ride.

 

November 12th 2021

 

“So wait, I’m confused. Makoto, you got tortured by Watanabe, and then, while under the influence of Yaldabaoth, killed him?”

 

Makoto Niijima and the other Phantom Thieves were telling the story of how things went wrong from the events of August 25th to October 28th. After Makoto had told the others about the argument with Ren, and after the others had cooled down from the anger, they continued telling the story. Makoto had just got done explaining the conflict that occured in the Station Square, when Mishima had asked his question.

 

Makoto sighed. “Yes. I remember it vividly, but it felt like I was under a fog. Like I had no choice in the actions I took, but I had no regrets nonetheless.”

 

Akechi stepped in. “It seems Yaldabaoth was subtly influencing all of you rather than taking full control. Ren noted this, comparing it to the technique I used to drive people psychotic, but it had a different effect. It intensified your negative emotions and brought them to the surface. That might have been the best his 'control' could allow for. So while you were indeed controlled into joining Yaldabaoth, the actions you took, the things you said, they came from deep within your heart.”

 

Ann then looked at him. “So does that mean...all the things we said to Ren? Those were real emotions? Real thoughts? Just brought to the surface because of Yaldabaoth?” Akechi sighed. “It seems so.” Ann stood up to take a break, while Futaba held her face in her hands as she began to sob. Haru was ready to break down again, but Akechi held her hand to comfort her. Sae, Morgana and Yusuke looked away in shame, while Makoto looked downwards. Ryuji however, who was leaning on the wall, scowled and punched the wall.

 

“ **DAMMIT! THAT’S EFFING BULLSHIT! WE DID THIS TO HIM?!** ” Tae came in and scowled at Ryuji. “ **HEY! KEEP IT DOWN! REN IS STILL IN HIS COMA AND IF YOU DISRUPT ANY OF HIS MEDICAL EQUIPMENT THEN THAT’S ON YOU!** ” Ryuji clenched his fist. “So what?! It’s not like he’s waking up any time soon!”

 

Makoto then stepped in, with her signature Niijima glare. “Ryuji. Back off.” Ryuji then looked at her and responded with a glare of his own while approaching Makoto. “Or what? You’ll punch me in the gut like you did to him? Tear my hand off? Maybe say some low blow about my family? Or have you already broken enough people these past few months?”

 

Before Makoto could say anything more, Akechi stepped in. “ **HEY!** Knock it off! This is on all of you! Playing the blame game isn’t going to solve anything. Right now we need to find out what happened to him so we can fix this. Got it?” Yu Narukami also stepped in. “He’s right. I was part of that controlled team, just like all of you were, but I knew nothing of what was going on with Ren. But you did. So you have to tell us. If we are going to help him, we have to know what damages were done.”

 

They looked at Minato Arisato, who nodded in response.“I owe a debt. I want to know why.” The woman across from him, Yukari, smiled. “As quiet as ever huh?” Minato gave a small smile in response, while Aigis, the woman sitting next to Minato nodded. “I agree with him. Ren did so much for us before, and now he’s given us our friend...our best friend back. If something happened to him that we missed, we need to know what. And arguing is not going to help anyone.”

 

Makoto and Ryuji both sighed and nodded. Then Naoto, who at this point was standing against the wall with her hand on her chin in thought, had a realization and her eyes widened. “There is one question I have though: how did Mishima, Shiho, Tae, and Hifumi awaken to their personas?”

 

All twenty people in that private hospital lobby looked to the four mentioned. Shiho, Hifumi, and Tae all looked to Mishima who put his hand on the back of his head and smiled wryly. “Well it’s a long story.” Makoto sighed and raised an eyebrow. “Please tell me you weren’t at the arcade again.” Shiho then stepped in. “Well no. We were at Tae’s clinic because Shiho took a pretty nasty bruise while playing Volleyball. Mishi and Hifumi tagged along because they cared.”

 

While Ann and Ryuji looked at each other, mouthing the words “Mishi?” in confusion, Makoto pressed her questioning. “Then what happened?” Tae looked at her gravely. “We heard a loud commotion outside. A lot of screaming, a lot of yelling, so we decided to check it out.” Hifumi then stepped in. “We had no idea what we’d find out there.” Yusuke looked at them. “What exactly did you find?”

 

Mishima sighed as he put on a solemn look. “The end of the world.”

 

\------------------

October 28th 2021

8:30 PM

 

“So doctor, how does it look?” Tae sighed at Mishima’s question. “I told you, you can just call me Tae. Any friend of Ren’s is a friend of mine. As for your question, it should be better in a few days. Just don’t do anything too physically demanding.” Shiho smiled. “Thank you so much! Do I need to pay you?” Tae smiled sincerely. “No need. Like I said. Any friend of Ren’s is a friend of mi-”

 

She was cut off by loud screams coming from outside. They all looked at each other in confusion as Hifumi broke the silence. “You wouldn’t happen to have another patient who screams a lot would you?” Tae looked around in fear. “Not right now, no.” Mishima got up and the others followed him to the door. After some hesitation, they opened it and were immediately blindsided by running pedestrians. They looked at each other in hesitation before making their way out of the alleyway. What the saw shocked them to their core.

 

Because there, right in front of them, was a giant, demented, twisted tower right in the center of Shibuya. Mishima and the others stared at the tower in horror as it seemed to grow taller and taller by the second. Then an ear splitting crack ran out throughout the entire city as a red explosion of energy emanated from the tower and swallowed the running citizens and the confused group of four.

 

When Mishima next opened his eyes, the once dusk and dark sky was now an eerie red. He looked around in horror as the skeletal fortresses protruded out of the ground just like that fateful day five years ago. Mishima went over to Shiho who was unconscious on the ground and crouched down to her level. He began shaking her vigorously. “Hey! Come on honey get up. Please!” Shiho began to open her eyes, and as she saw the surroundings all around her, her eyes widened in fear. “What is happening?!” Mishima gave a solemn look. “I don’t know. But this is just like-”

 

Just then, Mishima felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around quickly to see Tae and Hifumi standing there with concerned faces. Tae spoke first. “There is something you should all see.” They all got up and began to follow Tae towards the subway station. They hid behind a corner just behind to see a few of the citizens that were just running frantically, were now standing completely still. The small group looked at the immobile pedestrians and raised their eyebrows.

 

Mishima broke the silence with a whisper. “So who wants to try going towards that guy?” They looked at each other for a second, and then towards Mishima. His eyes widened in fear. He began to raise his voice slightly. “What?! Why me?!” Hifumi gave a wry smile. “Well, Ren did teach you self defense that one time.” Tae nodded. “And you aren’t injured right now, unlike Shiho.” Mishima was frantic. “Bu-but that guy is just standing there! He could be evil or something, or like those shadows Ren talked about!”

 

Shiho smiled genuinely. “Would it make you feel better if I went with you?” Mishima’s eyes widened, and then he blushed. “Um ye-yes. It would make me feel a lot better.” She smiled as she put her hand in his, and they both got out from behind the cover the building was providing.

 

They cautiously walked towards the pedestrian, and Mishima put his hand on his shoulder. “Hey, um...are you alright?” Just then the pedestrian in front of them, and the ones all around them turned towards them with red eyes. As the two recoiled in fear, and Tae and Hifumi ran towards them, the people in front of them all contorted into freakish beings unlike anything they had ever seen before. Mishima’s eyes widened as he realized: they were shadows. Just like the ones Ren described.

 

Before Hifumi and Tae could help them up, the shadow directly in front of them, a golden plated humanoid figure who had wings on his back, and a spear in hand, began to speak. “Welcome to a new world peasants! I am Michael, a humble servant of our new God, and his heralds: Yaldabaoth and the Phantom Thieves. You shall all bow before them in time, or you shall perish!”

 

Their eyes all widened as Mishima recognized that name. He then got up and spoke with a fierce determination. “I don’t believe you! They would never serve a monster like him! Never in a million years!” Michael cackled. “Believe it! Even now the Thieves are carrying out the vision of our new Master. His vessel, Makoto Niijima shall hand this world to him!” As the others’ eyes widened,Hifumi then looked at the shadow with a glare. “What about Ren huh?! He would have rather died than be a pawn in your game.”

 

He laughed maniacally yet again. “Him?! That pathetic imbecile is already gone. If he isn’t dead, he will be very soon. Just like you will, if you don’t kneel.” As the others looked at each other in fear, Mishima got up and scowled at the shadow. “Not a chance. Even if I don’t have a persona, I will still try and stop you!” Shiho’s eyes widened and she put his hand on her shoulder. “Mishi, what are you doing?! You’ll be killed!” Mishima turned around and looked at her with a smile. “Run away from here. Stay safe. I’ll hold him off.”

 

Mishima turned back towards the shadow, who was grinning widely. “So be it.” As Mishima ran towards him, the shadow launched an attack towards him that sent him flying towards a wall. Mishima’s back smash through the windows of a small building, and he hit the wall on the other side of the building. He began to fall unconscious as he heard the screams of his friends in front of him.

 

He opened his eyes, and through the window, saw the shadow begin to threaten the ones he loved as Shiho tried to stand up for him. Mishima did everything in his power to get up, but he couldn’t. _No...Not them. I can’t lose my best friends. Not Ren, not the other thieves, and certainly not Shiho. But...I am not strong enough. I am so sorry._

 

Then a voice resounded in his head: his own voice. **_“Not strong enough” huh? We can fix that. All your life, you have sat by the sidelines as those around you have fought for you. Ren Amamiya fought for you all those years ago, and now he is either broken or dead. Now there is no savior for you. You now have to fight for yourself, and others. Are you prepared to take that step? Are you willing to watch those you love die right in front of you?_ ** Mishima was at first confused, then he scowled. _No! I won’t let it happen!_

The voice then continued. **_Then let us form a contract, shall we?_** Mishima’s eyes, which were now yellow, widened as he felt a sharp amount of pain resound through his body. **_I am thou. Thou art I. You have now gained the power to protect the ones you love. Use this power to vanquish your fear once and for all._** As Mishima finally got up from off the ground, a pair of brown goggles materialized on his eyes.

 

While Mishima was pulling the mask off of his eyes, the voice said his final piece. **_Now...get off the bench and fight for the ones you love!_ ** Mishima finally got the mask off of his eyes, and smirked as he felt new power course through him.

 

Meanwhile, Shiho was heading face on towards Michael as he laughed and laughed. “Ohohoho! Now we have a new challenger? Do you think you can fare better than your poor little boyfriend over there?” All the while Shiho was scowling while she was walking towards Michael.

 

“You have hurt Ren, my best friend Ann, and the love of my life Mishima. I won’t let you hurt anyone else ever again!” Then a voice echoed through her head as well. **_Well, well, well! You kept me waiting a long long time. Your life was ruined by Suguru Kamoshida five years ago, and you just sat back and watched as your friends fought your battles for you. Now, with those friends in danger or turning against you, have you finally decided to reveal your true self? Have you finally decided to stop feeling bad for yourself and fight?!_ **

 

Shiho smirked as she stopped in her place. _Yes! I am ready!_ The voice continued as a large amount of pain surged through her body. **_Then let’s form a contract. I am thou, thou art I. I now give you the strength to fight back, so no man like Suguru Kamoshida ever hurts someone again._ ** As Michael stared at her in confusion, and Hifumi and Tae stared at her in awe, a mask materialized on Shiho’s face. While she tried to take it off, the voice said her final words. **_Now...fight for the ones you love and never let them go!_ **

 

She finally pulled off the mask as a large burst of energy emanated from her. When the dust settled, Shiho emerged looking very different. A white witch’s outfit, complete with conical hat and robe, covered her body, as she now held a wooden bo staff in her hands.

 

On her back she felt a particularly large weapon, which she soon realized was a flamethrower. She touched her face as she realized there was a mask similar to the ones people would wear at a masquerade ball. She smirked as she felt new power course through her.

 

Shiho looked back towards her friends, who were staring at her completely slack jawed as new power radiated off of her. She gave a small smile. “Find Mishima, keep him safe.” She looked towards the now scowling shadow and smirked. “I’ll hold him off.”

 

As the others protested, Shiho tore off her mask as something began to materialize behind her. “ **CASSANDRA!”** The figure finally materialized behind her. It was a humanoid female figure floating just above the ground with a blue robe, with red accents on her sleeves.

 

She wore a slightly broken red crown on her head, with a masquerade mask, similar to the one Shiho now held in her hand, covering the eyes of the persona. Her hair was red with black accents on the edges and it flowed all the way down to her shoulders. She wore blue gloves on her hands, with a blue, water like energy emanating from them.

 

Around her legs was that same water-like energy, almost as if it was holding up the bruised legs of the persona. Bruises, that were very similar to the ones on Shiho’s own leg. Finally on her torso was a blue robe that extended all the way to her legs, with a pattern of red fireballs and blue drops of water.

 

Shiho smirked as the persona floated behind her, while her friends were in complete shock. The shadow in front of her then smirked. “Fine then. We’ll play it that way.” He summoned his own zealous messengers, and they completely surrounded the group of three.

 

Tae and Hifumi were terrified as two out of three of the messengers began to surround them. They both ran into an alleyway as the shadows pursued them. Shiho tried to destroy the ones chasing her friends, but was stopped by one of Michael's messengers lowering her defence, as the archangel himself charged up his attack.

 

Shiho aimed her persona at Michael himself and smirked. “I won’t let you hurt them! **AQUES!”** Suddenly, a large blast of water emerged from the hands of the persona and blew towards Michael, completely covering him in a makeshift waterfall. Once the attack had finished, the archangel emerged, and Shiho’s heart sank as he appeared almost completely unscathed.

 

He laughed. “Impressive attack I must say. But it won’t save you. Nothing will.” Michael fired an attack at her that knocked her to the ground. He laughed again, and prepared to fire another attack. “But at least you die with the knowledge that you were killed by a servant of Yaldabaoth.” Shiho tried to get up, but found she was too injured and scared to move.

 

Then, she closed her eyes and waited for her impending death. He fired the attack that was headed right towards Shiho, as she waited for it to kill her. But she found that nothing came. No death, no pain, no nothing. She looked in front of her and saw her boyfriend, Yuuki Mishima holding the attack of the archangel back with a black and red shield.

 

He was wearing a black vest and coat, with a steampunk like aesthetic. On his eyes were a red pair of goggles, still following that aesthetic. On his head was a black fedora, and Shiho noticed that he had a holster that seemed to contain a flintlock pistol.

 

Mishima continued to hold back the blast as the archangel scowled at him. “ **PARASITE! YOU DARE CROSS A SERVANT OF A GOD?!”** As the blast finally finished going through, Mishima lowered his shield and smirked. “Yes, I do dare. In the name of my friends, in the name of the phantom thieves, and in the name of the one I love…” He put his hand to his goggles. “ **I dare to fight you and your God! HANZ!”** He tore off his goggles and his persona materialized behind him.

 

It was a large humanoid figure wearing a black and red samurai armor. He was heavily armored and was wielding a large katana in his arms. Two blue scarfs were coming from his shoulders as he stood in a fighting pose. A theater mask with blue accents covered his face. Mishima turned around to see Shiho on the ground while still in shock.

 

He smiled as he held out her hand to her. Shiho hesitated, then smiled as she took his hand. He lifted her up and blushed. “I like your um...outfit.” Shiho smiled softly. “I like yours too. I’m glad you are here.” She then smirked. “What do you say we fight this arrogant bastard?” Mishima mirrored that smirk. “I’m all for it! Let’s finish this guy!”

 

They turned towards the now scowling shadow, and prepped both of their personas for the fight. Mishima looked towards Shiho and smiled. “I just want you to know. I-” Shiho interrupted him with a smile. “I know. Me too.” They both smiled as they turned back towards the persona and began to take their masks off. Micheal scowled even more. “ **WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO FIGHT ME?!”** Mishima smirked. “Haven’t you guessed? We are the Phantom Thieves! And we are here…” Both Shiho and Mishima spoke in unison. **“TO TAKE YOUR HEART!”**

 

\----------------

Meanwhile, Hifumi and Tae were running as fast as they could as the shadows continued to pursue them. They kept running and running and running until one of them fired a blast at Hifumi, knocking her down. She groaned as she did everything in her power to get up from the ground, but it was hopeless.

 

Tae looked at her in horror as the blind folded, scantily-clad messenger approached Hifumi and snickered. “You should’ve just joined us when you had the chance. But now...you will die.” She looked at Tae and smirked. “You still have a choice to join us however. Join us, and her life will be spared.”

 

Tae was speechless as she had no idea what to do. She could either join a tyrannical God who was holding all of her friends hostage, or refuse and watch a friend die in front of her. **_Well, there is always a third option isn’t there?_ ** Her eyes widened as time seemed to slow down, as the shadow prepared to kill Hifumi.

 

The voice then continued. **_After all of this time, after everything you’ve been through, are you really going to let another friend suffer? Just as Miwa did? Just like Ren is suffering right now? Or are you finally going to take matters in your own hands, and gain the power to heal and protect the ones you love, and vanquish the ones who would hurt them?_ ** Tae hesitated and then became more determined. _I won’t let anyone else get hurt! I’ll take your offer!_

 

The voice laughed as it said it’s final words. **_Then let us form a contract. I am thou, thou art I. With our combined strength, we will make sure no friend of ours ever suffers again._ ** She felt large amounts of power surge through her. Then, a large explosion emanated from her. The Messenger was still intent on her mission to kill Hifumi however.

 

She closed her eyes as she prepared for her own death. But nothing came. Then she heard someone scream out. “ **AGNODICE!** ” Then she heard the screams of the shadow above her. She opened her eyes and saw Tae holding out her hand to her, with a soft smile on her face.

 

Tae had a crude looking plague doctor mask on the lower half of her face and a wide brimmed hat. She wore a ankle length overcoat, with some slightly large boots on her foot. Her entire attire was purple.

 

Hifumi also saw Tae’s persona behind her. It was another female humanoid figure, similar to Shiho’s, but it looked very different. She wore a dark hood, and a black skull mask. She held a skull in her left hand, and a gigantic scythe in her right. Her legs were impossible to see, as her robe flowed all the way down her body. Hifumi took her hand as Tae lifted her up. Hifumi smiled. “Nice suit. It really does suit you. I wish I could have my own persona.” Tae smirked. “Well, with our luck today, I wouldn’t be surprised if you did.”

 

Hifumi’s eyes widened as she looked behind Tae. “Well, until then, we’ve got company.” Tae looked in the same direction as her friend and saw three shadows, including the second one that was previously chasing the pair. Tae stepped in front of her friend, and got into a fighting position. She pulled out her crossbow, and took off her mask, preparing for another fight. She rushed forward as Hifumi stood back and watched.

 

Then a voice spoke in her head too. **_What, are you just going to watch as another friend of yours fights a war for you? Are you going to concede a fight you know you can win? Are you going to watch as the ones you love are broken further and further? Just like your father once was? Or are you finally going to take your place in this war alongside your friends?_ ** Hifumi grinned as she knew what came next. _Yes, I am finally willing to fight these battles alongside my friends!_

 

The voice continued. **_Good. Then we shall form a contract. I am thou, thou art I. The game has begun General, and you have the first move!_** Suddenly a large blast of dark energy exploded from Hifumi. Tae and the other shadows stopped their battle and looked towards the blast. Tae smirked as she Hifumi stepped out of the smoke looking very different then before.

 

She wore a black and gold ronin outfit, with pants that went up to above her waist with heavily armored traditional ankle guards. She wore a traditional ronin kimono which continued the gold and black pattern. In her hands she held a large samurai spear, which was traditionally known as a Yari, meaning it had a large blade at the end of the pole. On her back, was a large sniper rifle.

 

She smirked as she looked at the remaining two shadows. “If it’s a war you want... **IT’S A WAR YOU SHALL GET! LADY TOKU!** ” Hifumi’s persona materialized behind other. It was yet another humanoid female figure, but it had its own unique aesthetic compared to the other three. It was a mixture between a modern general’s outfit and a traditional Shogun outfit. She wore a black military general outfit, with the traditional helmet of a shogun. A large cannon was by her side that she held on to.

 

Hifumi unleashed her first attack. “ **MEGIDOLAON!”** A large blast wiped out the remaining two shadows. Tae smirked. “Told ya so.” Hifumi smiled. “Now let’s go find the others.” Tae smiled as the two of them began running back to where their friends were.

 

\-----------------

 

Meanwhile, Mishima and Shiho kept trying to fight off the Archangel but to no avail. Every bit of damage that he took, his minions just healed for him. Mishima and Shiho were beginning to feel hopeless as Michael had just healed another attack. Mishima looked at Shiho. “We are sitting ducks out here! We can’t fight this alone!” Shiho looked at him gravely as they prepared for a new attack. “Well, who else do we have? Tae and Hifumi are hopefully safe by now, while the other Phantom Thieves are...gone. Ren too. It’s just us now.”

 

As Mishima sighed, he heard something running towards them from behind. He turned around and saw Tae and Hifumi with their own Phantom Thief outfits, sprinting towards them. They got in position along with Shiho and Mishima. Tae spoke first with a smirk. “So what did we miss?” Shiho mirrored that smirk. “Nothing much, we were just keeping him busy for you guys.” Hifumi grinned. “Let’s finish this guy!”

 

They summoned their personas and prepared for a final assault. Hifumi fired her almighty attacks right at the other two messengers, destroying them instantly. Then, as Michael fired another blast at the group of four, Mishima blocked the shot with his shield. Tae pulled out her crossbow, and pressed a button on it, firing a shot at the Archangel, setting him on fire. Finally, they all charged towards the Archangel, and fired all of their most powerful attacks at him. A move Mishima remembered Ren referring to as an “All Out Attack.”

 

As their attack finished, Michael was on the ground, heavily injured. Mishima walked up to him as he said his final words. “You think you can win? You are wrong. Even if you get your ‘precious leader’ back, it won’t save you. You are just marching toward your doom. Toward _his_ doom. Your friend, your leader? He’s gone. Broken. If you think you can ever save him, you are sorely mistaken.”

 

He paused and continued. “Know this, Phantom Thieves. The end...is near. And when the dust settles, everything you love will be gone. I have seen the future, and I see nothing but suffering for you and your friends. Especially your leader. And there is nothing you can do to stop it.”

 

Shiho scowled as she pulled out her flamethrower and aimed it towards the  Archangel. “You talk too much.” She held down the trigger as Michael was incinerated. Destroying him once and for all. She looked back at the others as they looked at her in awe. Tae cleared her throat. “You are really scary, you know that right?”

 

Shiho giggled as Mishima ran up to her and gave her a big hug. “I’m so glad you are alive. I can’t believe we are all persona users now.” Hifumi nodded. “This must’ve been what Ren referred to years ago. I never understood what he meant then, but now I do.” Tae looked at Mishima. “So what do we do now?”

 

Mishima looked at the others. “First we make sure our friends are safe. Kawakami, Iwai, Tora, and the others. If they aren’t we get them to a safe place. Then we find Ren.” Hifumi nodded. “If I know him well, he’ll be right at the center of this disaster. He’ll probably be at that tower.” Tae nodded as well. “Agreed, but first we have to save the others.” Mishima smirked. “Alright then, let’s get started. Mission start!”

 

They all gave him a look, as Mishima shyly rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ve always wanted to say that…” They all laughed, then became more determined as they began running towards the subway station, ready for a new mission. A new fight. A new war.

 

\----------------

 

“We found Iwai at Untouchables, Kawakami at Shujin, Tora at the Diet Building, Shinya at the arcade, Ohya drinking way more than usual at Crossroads along with Lala, and Chihaya at Shinjuku at her new fortune telling shop that she just opened. We took them to Shujin to keep them safe. They weren’t turning into shadows unlike the others so we just had to protect them for the whole way. We were going to go after Sojiro, but we ran into Ren and Akechi on our way there, as they were being held captive. You know the rest.”

 

Mishima had just gotten done finishing his story of how he along with Shiho, Hifumi, and Tae awakened to their personas. He continued. “I wasn’t expecting to see Ren there. I thought he had died or at the very least was unable to fight. I certainly wasn’t expecting to find him with a Captain America style beard. And I was definitely not expecting Goro Akechi to be there with him.”

 

As Akechi smiled wryly, Ann asked a question. “What happened to the man that turned into the shadow?” Naoto stepped in. “It seems him, along with the others that turned into shadows, all reverted back to normal once Yaldabaoth was defeated. But until then, Ren theorized it was a loop. Every time we defeated one shadow, that person that was transformed just gets ‘repurposed’ into another shadow. We’ll mention that part when we get to it.”

 

Akechi nodded. “It seems that all of Ren’s ‘confidants’, besides from the main Phantom Thieves, were unaffected by Yaldabaoth’s control. Which raises the question: why was Shiho not affected? She wasn’t a confidant.” Then Makoto steps in. “I believe I may have the answer. When I talked to Igor last, he mentioned making new bonds. Now thinking about it, he must have meant both you guys…” She gestured to the members of SEES and the Investigation Team. “And people like Shiho. It makes sense in context.”

 

Before Tae could say her point, a doctor came out of Ren’s moved and whispered something to both Tae and Fuuka. Both of their eyes widened as Tae looked at the others. “We have to go, Ren’s condition has worsened.” The eyes of the 22 other people in that room widened. Makoto broke the silence. “Is everything alright?” Tae sighed. “I’ll tell you when I come back out.”

 

Tae and Fuuka walked into the ICU to see Ren’s injuries. Normally they’d worry about other patients coming, but Mitsuru had provided her private medical facility for Ren, so it was just him. There was a long and torturous silence as no one knew what to say. Until Yu spoke. “So now that we got that part of the story over with, what’s next?”

 

Akechi spoke next. “How Ren assembled the team. He started by calling Naoto, and then began to call everyone else. His choices were a bit unorthodox but they worked. This was also when he figured out how to bring Minato back.” As Minato nodded, Naoto’s eyes widened. “Wait, there is something you mentioned that didn’t make any sense Akechi. How could Ren have used his mobile phone if he broke it? And come to think of it, there were a few details you got wrong about Mishima’s and the others personas. So what gives?”

 

Akechi’s eyes widened. “Oh shit, you’re right. Um. Would you believe me if I told you I forgot?” The others in the room groaned as Naoto facepalmed. “Seriously?! You forgot?!” Akechi spoke sarcastically with a scowl on his face. “Oh, I’m sorry Ms. Detective Prince. You try remembering crucial details when your about to die horribly!” Yu coughed. “Actually she is pretty good at doing just that.” Akechi facepalmed as Naoto gave a thumbs up to Yu which he returned. Akechi then spoke sarcastically as Makoto furrowed her brow in frustration. “What’s your secret? Mind yoga?!”

 

Naoto smirked. “Actually-” Before she could continue, Makoto stepped her foot down, catching the attention of the entire room. “ **ENOUGH! JUST GET TO THE DAMN POINT GORO!”** Akechi and Naoto both stopped in their tracks as Akechi cleared his throat. “Anyways, yes. He used the home phone that was on the counter of LeBlanc. But I have to say, even after everything that has happened, it still impresses me how Ren brought the team together. That man has a talent for uniting people against a common threat.”

 

\-------------------

October 28th 2021

9:30PM

 

As Ren placed the coffee in front of the thieves, his eyes widened. Then he smirked and walked over to the home phone on the desk behind him. Tae raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing?” Ren smiled smugly. “Oh you know, checking social media, seeing how many followers I have." Tae sighed. "With a home phone? Be serious here Ren."

 

Ren pouted mockingly while still smiling. "Fine. If you must know, I am making a call.” Akechi gave a confused look. “A call? To whom?” Ren laughed. “You said it yourself, we are fighting a war. So we need an army.” He punched in a few numbers on the phone, and put it to his ear. After a moment, he smiled.

 

“Hey Naoto. You see what’s happening? Good. We need your help.” The eyes of Akechi and the others widened. “Wait, how do you know Naoto Shirogane?!” Ren mouthed the words “cousin” to Akechi to which Mishima’s jaw dropped. Hifumi, Tae, and Shiho were in awe while Akechi gave a mocking glare to Ren. “You son of a bitch.”

 

Ren smirked before getting back to his call with Naoto. Akechi could hear yelling coming from the other end of the call. “You have a lot of explaining to do Ren, I hope you realize this. Even if you are my cousin, I demand answers!” Ren sighed. “Yeah I know. And you will get them, but right now we need your help. Everyone we know and love is in danger. Yu...has been compromised.” Naoto exclaimed. “What?! What about the Phantom Thieves? If the metaverse is active again, shouldn’t you be able to fight whatever is causing this?”

 

Ren sighed. “The others are compromised too. There is only six of us. Please, bring as many people as you can.” Naoto hesitated, and then spoke. “Ok. I’ll be right there. One problem though: from what I’ve heard most of the investigation team is defending Inaba. Only reason I’m not there is because I’m in Shibuya.” Ren let a breath out. “Is there anyone you _can_ bring?”

 

Naoto immediately responded. “Kanji. And that’s about it.” Ren sighed and then his eyes widened. “There is one more person you can bring. But you aren’t gonna like it.” Naoto paused, and then yelled. “ **NO, NO, NO, NO! ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY REN?!”**

 

Ren smirked. “Maybe a little, but I have a way to keep him under control. So don’t sweat it.” Naoto sighed. “Fine, but if anything goes wrong that’s on you. I’ll get Kanji to bring him from Inaba. Anything else?”

 

Ren smiled. “No, I’m just going to call Rise next. She may not be able to help out, but I may need her advice for getting Yu back.” Naoto smiled on her end too. “Got it. It’ll be awhile before I get there, so call as many people as you can.” Ren smirked. “Oh I will. See you then.” Ren then hung up and began dialing a number to the bafflement of the small group of thieves. He dialed it fully as he put the phone to his ear and began talking.

 

Ren smiled. “Hey Rise! Long time no see!” Rise smiled on her end as Akechi and the others were completely slack jawed. _HOW THE FUCK DOES HE KNOW RISE KUJIKAWA?!_ “Yeah same here. Things are crazy over here, there are shadows everywhere it seems. But Naoto just messaged me saying you mentioned that something's wrong with Yu?” Ren sighed. “Yeah. He’s being controlled by the same thing that is unleashing those shadows. I’m so sorry.”

 

He heard Rise sniffle on the other end, trying her best not to cry. “I...Can you save him?” Ren smiled. “I can, and I will, I promise. I just need to know something that can help me bring him back. Igor told me that I need to remind them of who they are, and despite knowing Yu for years, I’ve got nothing.” Ren heard Rise’s breath hitch in her throat as she hesitated. Then she spoke. “I have something that might help. I was hoping to surprise Yu with this, but if it’ll help bring him back, I guess now is as good of a time as any.”

 

Ren’s eyes widened. “ _Wait a fucking second_. Don’t tell me that you’re…” Rise finished his thought. “I’m pregnant Ren. With Yu’s child. I just found out a few days ago. That’s why I can’t come there in person.” Ren gave a big dopey smile to which the others looked confusedly at. “Holy shit. Congratulations! I think this might help, thanks!” Rise smiled on her end. “No problem, but you better bring him back to me alive.” Ren laughed. “I will. See you soon.”

 

Ren put down the phone as the others looked at him in awe. Akechi spoke first. “How the fuck do you know these people?!” Ren shrugged as he pulled out a makeshift phone book that he had made. “I lived in Inaba most of my life. Naoto is my cousin, and I met Yu when he came to Inaba in 2011.” Tae raised an eyebrow. “And you never mentioned this?” Ren shrugged again. “Eh. Never came up.”

 

As he finally got the number he was looking for, he began to dial it in. Hifumi looked at him in confusion. “Now who are you calling?” Ren smiled. “An old friend.” He dialed the number and put the phone to his ear. After a moment he spoke. “Akihiko. How’ve you been?” The man on the other end was frantic. “Ren. What the fuck is going on?! My wife is missing, there are shadows fucking everywhere, and you have been missing for a month now. So what is going on?!”

 

Ren sighed. “Remember I told you about that God that terrorised the world five years ago?” Akihiko’s eyes widened on his end. “Yaldabaoth? He’s back? I thought you destroyed him!” Ren sighed yet again. “Yeah, so did I to be honest. But now he’s back. And he’s gained control of all of the Phantom Thieves. Along with Aigis, Mitsuru, Yu Narukami, and...your wife, Hamuko.” Akihiko curses on his end. “ **FUCK! AIGIS AND MITSURU TOO?!** So what the hell do you need me for?!”

 

Ren’s face turned grim. “Because we need your help. We are outnumbered and outmatched. I’ve already called Naoto, but even then it’s nine against twelve. We need anyone and everyone we can get. Igor told me that we need to remind the ones who are controlled of who they are in order to bring them back. And no one knows Mitsuru and Hamuko better than you do.” Akihiko hesitated, and then sighed. “Alright, I’ll be there soon. Do you need anything else on my end.”

 

Ren opened his mouth to speak and then his eyes widened. Then he smirked. “Actually there is one thing. Do you have access to Labrys perchance?” Akihiko’s eyes widened and then he too smirked. “You are a genius Ren. I do actually. I’ll bring her on the way.” Ren’s eyes widened. “What about the others?” Akihiko sighed. “Defending the city. Ken and Junpei are on the front lines. Yukari and Fuuka are in Shibuya.”

  
Ren smiled. “Alright, then I’ll call them next, see you soon.” He hung up as Akechi looked at him confusedly. “Akihiko? Isn’t he the police commissioner you mentioned? And whose Labrys?” Ren smirked as he flipped more pages in his book. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Tae smirked. “Try us.” Ren smirked as he flipped more pages. “Labrys is an anti shadow weapon designed by the Kirjio Group for just that purpose. She’s an android.”

 

They all stared at him slack jawed as he finally found the number he was looking for. Shiho cleared her throat. “You’re lying! There is no way that’s true.” Ren laughed. “Told you it was unbelievable!” Ren dialed in the number he was looking for as Akechi looked at him confusedly. “Now who are you calling?” Ren stated casually. “Yukari Takeba.” As the jaws of the others dropped, Akechi pinched the bridge of his nose. “ **HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW THESE PEOPLE?!** ”

 

Ren smirked as he put the phone to his ear. “Like I said, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” He smiled as the ringing stopped. “Yukari! Long time no see!” The actress smiled on the other end. “It really has, Ren. You’ve been doing well?” Ren smiled softly. “As good as you can be when the world is ending.” Yukari laughed. “Yeah, I guess you're right.” Then she frowned. “What exactly is going on? All I know is that there are shadows everywhere, but that’s it.”

 

Ren sighed. “It’s bad out here. That monster that I mentioned, the one that emerged five years ago, he’s back. And...he’s taken control of my friends. The Phantom Thieves. And even some of your friends too. Yu, Mitsuru, Aigis, and Hamuko.” Yukari cursed quietly and then spoke again.

 

“Alright. What’s the plan? You do have a plan right?” Ren smiled. “Somewhat. We need you here. There are twelve of them, and twelve of us if you join. I’m hoping to get Fuuka in on this as well, but we need you here.”

 

Yukari sighed. “Fine, I’ll be right there. But you do know that it’ll be thirteen vs twelve then right? Is that enough?” Ren sighed. “Not really, no. I’ll think of something. See you soon.”

 

He put the phone down as Mishima gave him a worried look. “You _do_ have a plan right?” Ren shrugged. “Eh. It’s a work in progress.” As Mishima and the others facepalmed, Akechi gave him a wary look. “Ren are you ok?” As Ren was going to another page in his book, he smiled. “Yeah. Sorry this is taking a while, my phone broke after I...fell down the stairs. No big deal. Why wouldn’t I be ok?”

 

While Akechi gave him a suspicious look, Ren dialed in a new number and called it. He smiled after a moment. “Fuuka! How are you?” Akechi put his face down against the table in frustration as Tae gave a light smile. Fuuka smiled on the other end of the call. “I’m doing well. What is going on out there?” Ren smiled. “God is taking over the world, our best friends are being mind controlled, what else do you need to know?”

 

Fuuka sighed and then spoke on the other end with a determined voice. “When do you need me?” Ren smirked. “Right about now actually.” Fuuka smiled. “I’ll be there. See you then.” He put down the phone as Akechi gave him another look. “That was quick.” Mishima smiled. “Well, knowing Fuuka, she is the type to always be there for her friends when they are in danger. I don’t think it took much convincing.”

 

Ren nodded while smiling as Akechi looked at him warily. A look that the others eventually mirrored. Hifumi then spoke. “I hope you’ve got some sort of plan.” Ren smirked. “Please. If I could think of a plan to thwart him…” He pointed at Akechi. “...then everything will be fine.” As the others sighed, Akechi looked at Ren. “Can I talk to you for a second?” Akechi grabbed Ren and took him outside LeBlanc to talk to him.

 

Ren looked at him and sighed. “What’s wrong?” Akechi scowled at him. “‘What’s wrong?’ You know where this road ends. Yes, you may have an army now, but you aren’t cured. You are heavily injured and it doesn’t take a genius to know that. Are you going to tell them what’s going on?!”

 

Ren sighed. “No. They don’t need that stress. Everyone here has someone they are fighting for. Someone they are fighting to save. They don’t need to worry about someone like me. The only thing that matters right now is saving my friends. Saving Makoto. I don’t care if I die in the process. I’d rather die then watch them become a puppet like this.”

 

Akechi opened his mouth to talk until they heard a motorcycle approaching. They looked towards it and were blinded by it’s headlights. They turned off, and they both saw Naoto, with her distinct long purple hair, on her own bike. She got off, took off her helmet, and made eye contact with Ren. She ran towards him and gave him a big hug.

 

His eyes widened at first, before he returned that hug. Then she released him and gave him a stern look. “ **Never** scare me like that again Ren. I swear if you do, it’ll be like the third year of elementary school again.” Ren shuddered and then smirked. “We can’t have that, can we?” Ren looked towards his left to see Goro Akechi completely starstruck. Ren smirked as he gestured towards him. “This is Goro Akechi. Akechi, meet Naoto Shirogane.”

 

Akechi started talking frantically. “It’s so nice to meet you Ma’am! I’ve looked up to you for so long, you-your a legen- **AGH!”** He was interrupted by Naoto punching him in the face. “That was for trying to kill my cousin you bastard!” She walked into LeBlanc as Ren picked him up from the ground. Akechi sighed as he wiped some blood from his nose. “I deserved that, I admit.” They walked back inside as his friends all asked dozens of questions to the former detective prince.

 

Ren interrupted him by asking his own question. “Is Kanji going to be here soon?” Naoto looked at him and nodded. “He will.” Then she gave him a scowl. “He’s picking up your ‘cargo’ from Inaba. I hope you know what you are doing.” Ren sighed. “Yeah I hope so too. But now we wait.”

 

\---------------

October 28th 2021

10:25PM

 

They waited for an hour for everyone to come in. After Naoto arrived, Akihiko arrived next with Labrys. After both punching Akechi in the face(Ren told them to cut it out after Akechi’s nose started bleeding again), Akihiko spent a bit of time talking to Ren about his so called “plan”, while the others had dozens of questions for the anti-shadow weapon.

 

Then Yukari arrived next with Fuuka not far behind. Fuuka gave Mishima a big hug when she walked in. “Last I saw you was at the family reunion last year. It’s been too long Yuuki.” Mishima blushed as he hugged even tighter. He then introduced her to Shiho, and they started talking for a bit. Yukari tried to punch Akechi but Ren stopped her. They then got to talking about how their lives were going.

 

Then Fuuka gave Ren a look. “By the way, how have your injuries been?” Ren froze as Mishima and the others looked at him in confusion. “What injuries?” Tae narrowed her eyes at Ren as he tried to find his words. Then he spoke. “Well, they are-” They were interrupted by the door opening to reveal Kanji, with his black hair and glasses, walking in holding a man with a bag over his head and handcuffs strapped to his arms.

 

Kanji placed the man in the booth, and walked up to Naoto giving her a hug and a kiss. She smirked. “Someone has missed me it seems.” Kanji mirrored that look. “You have no idea.” He looked over at Ren and gave him a smile as he held out his hand. “Ren. Good to see you man.” Ren smiled. “You too. I wish there were better circumstances for this reunion, but you know how it is.” He looked around the room and saw Mishima, Hifumi, Tae, Shiho, Fuuka, Yukari, Akihiko, Labrys, and finally Akechi.

 

He whistled. “Well it is one hell of a reunion.” He looked at Akechi, and he instinctively put his arms up in a blocking position. Kanji looked at Ren in confusion. Ren shrugged. “People have been punching him all day, he’s a bit paranoid.” Naoto looked at him in awe. “Wait, you forgive him?! After everything he did?” Ren scoffed. “Please. I forgave him the day he saved our lives five years ago.” Everyone stared at him in awe, including Akechi himself who felt tears welling up in his eyes.

 

Ren smirked. “Now let’s look at what you brought us Kanji.” He walked over to the handcuffed man with the prison outfit and took off his bag. Tohru Adachi let out a breath as he could finally get a breath of fresh air. “Finally, I’m let out of that death trap. Now could you let me out of these damn cuffs?” The others gasped as Akechi scowled at Ren. “Ren, do you have any idea who that is?!”

 

Ren smirked. “Tohru Adachi. Infamous serial killer, responsible for killing many innocent lives, including friends of people in this very room, and someone who tried to destroy the world. I am aware of who this man is.” Adachi smirked. “Oh I’m famous? Wow, I’ve come along way from working for that parasite Dojima. So what do you want?” Ren looked at him seriously. “The world is in danger of being controlled by a God who is certainly not benevolent and will kill everyone we love.”

 

Adachi smirked. “And why would I help you?” Ren smirked as well in response. “Because I know your type. You crave chaos. You are in love with the very concept of it. So let me tell you something: if this God takes control, your chaos ceases to exist. You become a puppet, just like you were when you worked for Dojima.” Adachi’s eyes widened and he sighed. “Fine, then let me out of these cuffs. I’ll help you.”

 

Ren looked to Kanji, who after a moment’s hesitation, handed him the keys. Ren unlocked Adachi’s handcuffs as he calmly walked over to the LeBlanc counter. Ren could see Adachi smirk. “Only one thing you forgot to consider: I don’t need you.” Adachi picked up the knife from the counter and lunged at Ren. Ren grabbed the arm that was holding the knife and twisted it. Adachi screamed as the knife fell out of his hand. Ren caught it, slammed his face on the counter, and stabbed Adachi in the hand, pinning him to the table.

 

He screamed out in pain as the others in the room gasped at what he was doing. Akihiko and Naoto tried to intervene but Akechi held them back. “Don’t worry. He has a plan.” Labrys looked at him cautiously. “Are you sure?” Akechi looked uncertain. “Um...ok I’m fifty percent sure he has a plan.” Meanwhile Ren was smirking as he held the knife in place. “Like I said. I know your type. I had a feeling you’d pull a stunt like that. Sure you don’t need us, but please, try going out there alone. See how that will go for you.”

 

He grinned even wider and continued. “So you have two options. Either you help us finish this fight, or you don’t. If you choose the latter, a cut hand will be the least of your worries.” Adachi groaned and then spoke. “ **FINE!** I’ll do what you want!” Ren took out the knife from his hand as Adachi gasped and clutched it. He looked at Yukari as, after a moment’s hesitation, she nodded. “Diarahan.” Adachi’s cut soon disappeared as Ren patted him on the back. “Good choice!”

 

Ren turned around to see everyone else giving him cautious and fearful works. He smirked. “Well are we just going to sit around here or are we going to figure out a plan?” They all hesitated and then walked upstairs. Ren was going to join them until Naoto pulled him aside with a stern look. “What is going on with you?! You have this wild beard now, you were missing for a month, and now you are threatening people?! This isn’t you Ren!”

 

Ren sighed and gave her a neutral look. “I’ll explain everything later. But you are right. This isn’t me.” He walked upstairs and after a moment, Naoto joined him.

 

\---------------

  
The twelve people now pent up in Ren’s attic bickered as Ren sat on the bed, lost in thought. They were yelling at each other about who to save. Akihiko yelling at Shiho, Naoto, Akechi, and Adachi all yelling at each other, and so on and so forth. After a few minutes, Ren had had enough and got the others attention. “ **HEY! DO YOU GUYS WANT TO SPEND THE WHOLE DAY YELLING AT EACH OTHER OR DO YOU WANT TO THINK OF A PLAN?!”**

 

As they all looked at Ren, he continued. “Look, everyone here has someone they are fighting for...except for Adachi.” As Adachi groaned, Ren continued. “So all of you tell me: who or what are you fighting for.” Akihiko spoke immediately. “My wife Hamuko and my best friend Mitsuru.” Labrys then spoke. “I’m fighting for my sister and my creator.” Then Fuuka. “I’m fighting for all of them as well. But also I am fighting to make sure you all survive this fight.”

 

Tae nodded. “Same here. I have no intentions of letting you all kill yourselves.” Yukari then spoke. “I am fighting for Mitsuru and Aigis, who’ve both become my best friends after all of these years.” Naoto then spoke. “I’m fighting for Yu Narukami.” Kanji nodded in agreement. Adachi scoffed. “I’m fighting so that this world isn’t controlled by an overzealous God.” Mishima then spoke. “I’m fighting for the Phantom Thieves.”

 

Shiho smiled softly as she spoke with a fierce determination. “I’m fighting for my best friend, Ann and the one she loves!” Hifumi smiled as she spoke quietly. “I’m fighting to finish this battle once and for all. And for my friends.” Then they looked at Akechi who had a small smile on his face. “I’m fighting for all of the Thieves. I owe them my life. If I can save them one more time...that’d be enough.”

 

Ren smiled. “Good. Use that. Use those people we are fighting for in this war. Because the only way we get those people back is if we remind them of our love for them. So if your assessments of them is right, then this should be easy.” The others smiled but Labrys frowned. “One problem: Yukari and I may know Aigis well, but not as well as we’d like. The only person that knew her that well is...dead.”

 

As the other members of SEES looked down in sadness, Yukari especially, Ren’s eyes widened. “Holy shit, I have an idea.” Yukari looked at Ren with curiosity. “What do you mean?” Ren was frozen for a few seconds before quietly asking Yukari a question. “Remember what you told me years ago about your best friend and how he sacrificed himself to stop the personification of death?” Yukari nodded cautiously.

 

Ren was grinning now as he continued. “Ok. What does Yaldabaoth want exactly?” Naoto stepped in. “Complete and utter control of humanity.” Then Ren went on. “Now what did Nyx want all those years ago?” Akihiko then spoke. “To destroy humanity in its entirety. But what does this have to do with anything?” Ren paused and then looked at Yukari. “Do you know how to get in touch with Elizabeth?”

 

A voice in the corner of the room then spoke. “Someone asked for me?” Elizabeth stepped out of the shadows as the SEES and Investigation Team members looked on in shock, and the Phantom Thieves were completely baffled by what was happening. Ren then smiled as he looked at Elizabeth. “I have a plan. It’s a crazy one, but it just might work.”

 

As the others looked at him in confusion, he continued. “Right now, Yaldabaoth is more powerful than ever before. He is powerful enough to turn people into shadows, and everytime they die, they are just repurposed into another shadow, giving him a limitless army. He is powerful enough to control persona users, including two other wildcards. He may not be able to control them fully, as it seemed Makoto’s consciousness and personality were still in there, but it’s now dormant because of him. He’s bringing all of their negative emotions to the surface, similar to what Goro  did as Black Mask, but with a different effect.”

 

Mishima looked at him with a smile. “So like the symbiote!” As some of the others looked at him in confusion, and the others groaned at the reference, Ren smiled. “Yes, exactly like the symbiote. But the point is, this Yaldabaoth cannot be defeated by normal means. I can’t defeat him using Satanael because according to Igor….I can’t summon a persona.” As the others looked on in shock, Yukari looked at him in confusion. “So what do we do?”

 

Ren then smirked. “You said that there is only one person that can bring Aigis back, yes?” As Yukari nodded, Ren continued. “Then let’s get him out of that door.” The members of SEES and the Investigation Team were shocked. Then they all began yelling at him. “ **ARE YOU CRAZY?!** ” “ **THAT’S A STUPID IDEA!** ” “ **REN, DID YOU HIT YOUR HEAD TOO HARD ON THE FUCKING DOOR?!** ” Ren sighed, then yelled. “ **HEY! SHUT UP, AND LISTEN!”** The others calmed down as they looked at him in frustration.

He let out a breath and continued. “Look, I know it’s crazy, but hear me out. Nyx and Erebus are being held at bay by Minato. He is serving as a door. Now both of them want humanity gone, while Yaldabaoth just wants to control humanity. Their motives are in direct opposition to each other. Yaldabaoth loses if Nyx and Erebus win. So if we freed Minato, we’d have about an hour or two before they are fully released. But when they are…”

 

Then Elizabeth spoke from her corner in the room. “Yaldabaoth will use a portion of his power to seal both of them.” She smirked. “I have to admit. It’s a good plan.” Ren looked at her seriously. “Do you think you can bring him back from the dead?” She sighed. “It’ll take the combined strength of you, Akechi, and I.”

 

Ren nodded and he looked back to the now awestruck SEES and Investigation Team members. After a moments silence, Yukari spoke. “After all of this time...I gave up hope we’d get him back years ago. Aigis however...never did. Not once. He always believed that somehow, some way, he’d return. They dated each other for awhile, and it didn’t take a genius to tell they loved each other.” She wiped a tear from her eyes and continued with a smile. “I can’t believe you are going to be the one who brings him back. Thank you Ren, truly.”

 

Ren smiled. “Yeah, well I just hope this plan works. Elizabeth, can you take us there?” Elizabeth nodded as Akechi walked over to Ren. “What the hell is happening?” Ren smirked as the other Thieves shared that sentiment. “I’ll explain later.” Then Akihiko spoke. “Ren...can I ask a favor? If you are going to finally free Minato from that door, I want to be there to see it.” Fuuka, Yukari, and Labrys all nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

 

Ren looked at Elizabeth and she nodded. Ren looked back at the others and smiled. “Alright. Welcome aboard!” They walked over to Ren as they all held on stuck close to Elizabeth. Then, they suddenly vanished. Mishima’s eyes widened and he looked around. “Um, what the fuck just happened?!” Naoto smiled softly at Mishima’s reaction. “I’ll explain it while they are gone.” As she began to tell the story, Kanji smiled softly. _That stupid kid. Always putting others before himself._ Then he frowned. _One of these days...that selflessness is going to get him killed._

 

\------------------

October 28th 2021

11:00PM

 

Ren and the others finally arrived at the Great Seal. They walked up to it as Yukari stared at it. “It’s been years since I’ve been here. After a while, I grew to detest this place. It took my best friend away from me.” Ren looked at her with sympathy. “I can only imagine. But we are getting him back now.” She smiled. “Years ago, I finally accepted his death. But now...all of those feelings I felt years ago? They are coming back.” She looked at Ren with determination. “Let’s get him back!”

 

Ren grinned as he took his position along with Akechi and Elizabeth. Akechi frowned at him. “How are you going to bring him back if you can’t use a persona?” Before Ren could speak, Elizabeth spoke for him. “He may not be able to use a persona, but the dormant energy from Satanael is still within him. However, if he uses all of this power it’ll weaken him immensely, making him even more susceptible to injuries and…”

 

She whispered this next statement. “It’ll fully form his palace once and for all.” As Akechi’s eyes widened, Ren’s own eyes stayed resolute. “I’m willing to take that risk.” As Akechi eyed him warily, Elizabeth linked all of their energy signatures together as Fuuka, Akihiko, Yukari, and Labrys watched in awe. Then she began the process. A large burst of energy fired from her hand towards the stone statue of Minato Arisato. After a moment, Akechi summoned his own persona, as Loki began firing that same energy towards him.

 

Finally, Ren’s own Phantom Thief outfit emerged as Satanael emerged behind him, and fired a burst of energy from his hand as well. As Ren felt more and more drained, he looked down and noticed that his Phantom Thief suit had tears in it. It was ripped and dirty and looked like it hadn’t been treated in weeks. He looked and saw Satanael in a similar state, completely bruised and damaged. As the statue had cracks that began to form in it, Ren heard a voice in the back of his head.

 

 _This is not going to go the way you think, you know that right? Even if Yaldabaoth is defeated, you’ll still be all alone. You know where this road ends. It ends with your death. Unless you stop this foolish pursuit, and let the others suffer_ ** _._** Ren shook off those thoughts as he shot back at the voice. _I am going to do everything in my power to save the ones I love. And there is nothing you can do to stop me._

 

He, along with Akechi and Elizabeth gave their maximum amount of energy, until finally, the seal broke. Minato’s lifeless body fell to the ground from where it once was, dormant as a statue, as Elizabeth caught him before he fell. Ren nearly collapsed, until Akechi caught him by his shoulders and helped lift him up. The others walked over to where Elizabeth sat next to Minato’s body. Minato’s body changed as time caught up to him, aging him twelve years.

 

As the others stared in awe, Elizabeth spoke. “I put a temporary seal in his place. It’ll only hold Nyx for two hours, so that’s all you have.” Then Ren looked at her. “Can you bring him back?” Elizabeth smirked. “Please. I’ve been thinking of ways to save him from that seal for years. Bringing him back from the dead is the least of my worries.”

 

Elizabeth held her hand above Minato as a purple ray of energy went from her hand into Minato’s heart. And then after a moment, Minato’s eyes opened wide as he jumped up with a gasp. Everyone looked at him in awe as Minato looked around in confusion. Then he looked at Elizabeth. “Elizabeth? Where am I?”

 

Ren then spoke. “You are back in the land of the living Minato. We freed you from that seal.” Minato paused and then his eyes widened. “I...I remember. I sacrificed myself to save humanity from Nyx so…” He then scowled as he stood up and grabbed Ren by the shoulders. “ **WHY DID YOU BREAK THE SEAL?! YOU’VE ENDANGERED THE ENTIRE HUMAN RACE YOU MORON!”**

 

Ren struggled until a voice called out to them. “Minato!” He looked at the source of the voice and saw his friends Yukari, Fuuka, and Akihiko, with an unknown fourth person standing there. He let go of Ren and walked towards his friends. Yukari stared at him in disbelief as he stood right in front of him. Then she rushed towards him to give him a big hug. Eventually the others rushed in too to share that hug, knocking Minato to the ground.

 

He laughed as he heard Yukari and Fuuka crying and Akihiko trying not to cry. “Wow, you guys missed me a lot it seems!” Then as they freed him from the hug, and Ren, now walking independently, lifted Minato up from the ground, he looked at Ren in confusion. “How long have I been gone?” Akihiko answered his question gravely. “Twelve years.” Minato’s eyes widened. “That long? Holy shit.” Then he looked at Ren with a scowl. “So why did you break the seal?”

 

Ren gave him a grave look. “Two reasons: One, because your girlfriend Aigis, your sister Hamuko, and your good friend Mitsuru are being controlled by a God of Control known as Yaldabaoth. The whole world is in danger because of him. The only way to bring them back is to remind them of who they are, and no one knows Hamuko and Aigis better then you do. Hamuko’s husband is not enough to save her.”

 

Minato cursed under his breath. “Fuck. Of course.” Then his eyes widened as he looked at Ren again. “Wait a second. Husband?!” He looked at Akihiko. “It wouldn’t happen to be you, would it?” As Yukari and Fuuka giggled, fear surfaced in Akihiko’s eyes. “Uhhhh. Maybe?” Minato gave him a scowl. “This conversation isn’t over Akihiko.” Then he looked at Labrys. “You’re an anti-shadow weapon aren’t you? So that means you are Aigis’-” She finished his sentence. “I’m her sister. She spoke highly of you for many years Minato.”

 

Minato laughed under his breath. “Yeah, that doesn’t surprise me. I’ll do my best to save her. I promise.” Then he looked at Ren again. “So what is the second reason?” Ren smirked. “I have a plan to stop Yaldabaoth. And it involves Nyx and your seal. But right now, I need you to trust me. Can you do that?” Minato hesitated for a moment, and then sighed. “Alright, fine. I trust you. What is your name?” Ren shook Minato’s now outstretched hand. “Ren Amamiya. Nice to meet you.” He pointed at Akechi. “This is my friend Goro Akechi. We are both wildcards, like you.”

 

Minato’s eyes widened and then he smirked. “After all of this time, I never thought I’d meet another one like me. Nice to meet you. You’ll have to tell me your plan on the way back to your...base? You do have a base right?” Ren nodded with a smirk as he looked at Elizabeth. “Ready to go?” Elizabeth smiled. “Ready whenever you are.” Before they could go however, Minato spoke. “Can I ask a favor? Can we make a quick stop somewhere?”

Ren and the others looked at him in confusion. “Stop where?” Minato hesitated and then spoke with a small smile and a blush. “The Jewelry Store. There is something I’ve needed to do for some time now.”

 

\-----------------

October 28th 2021

11:30PM-2 hours until Nyx is unleashed

 

After they made a small stop at the Jewelry store, they arrived at LeBlanc. Minato introduced himself to the others as members of both the Investigation Team and Phantom Thieves bombarded him with questions. “Yes my persona is the greek personification of death. Yes I’ve been dead for twelve years. Yes I sacrificed myself to save humanity. Yes, i am now twenty nine years old because of time. Yes I have a girlfriend. No I am not married, dude I just got out of a **twelve year coma! Why would I be married?!** ”

 

After the questions ended, they looked to Elizabeth. She smiled sadly. “I can’t help you in this fight. I have to make sure the rest of the world is kept safe from this disaster. But I think you can fight this war. Good luck friends and Minato…” The two of them made eye contact as Elizabeth smiled. “It’s good to see you back.”

 

Elizabeth vanished into thin air as the fourteen of them were left in LeBlanc alone. Adachi looked at Ren. “So who's calling the shots for this mission?” Ren opened his mouth to speak until Naoto stopped him. “I think Ren should. He is the only one who knows exactly what we are dealing with. He should be leader of this operation.” Before he could protest, the others agreed with this decision, even Minato and Adachi.

 

Ren smiled softly. “Thank you guys. I don’t deserve this, but I’ll do my best.” Then his face became more determined. “Alright, here’s the plan. We split up into teams of four to divide and conquer. Naoto, Hifumi, Adachi, and Yukari, you are our ranged team. You make sure no shadow gets the chance to stop us, and you watch our backs. Mishima, Kanji, Akihiko, and Minato, you are our close ranged team. Labrys, Fuuka, Tae, and Shiho you are on support. And Akechi and I are the main team.”

 

He paused then continued. “If you should encounter any of the corrupted thieves, tell us as soon as possible.” He opened a spot from the floorboard and took out two suitcases, one of which Akechi recognized as the one he was carrying earlier. He opened the other one to reveal communication devices for everyone. They all took one out as Fuuka looked at him inquisitively. “Where did you get this?” Ren smirked. “Long story.”

 

Then he looked at Minato. “Can you fight?” Minato sighed. “I’ve been in a coma for twelve years. I’m not up to my full ‘universe arcana’ level strength yet.” Then he became more determined. “But I still have enough fight left in me to save my friends.” Ren smirked as Akechi spoke. “I think I can use my call of chaos ability to potentially reverse the effects of Yaldabaoth’s control. But I can only use it once, because everytime I do, it destroys my sanity.”

 

Ren sighed. “If all goes according to plan, it won’t come to that.” Then he smirked. “Alright everybody. Suit up!” After a moment, cognitive costumes covered the other thirteen people in the group.

 

For the members of SEES, their costumes from their times as Shadow Operatives covered them. For the Investigation Team, it was their suits that they wore during their first investigation back in 2012. And for the Phantom Thieves, their thief suits covered them with Akechi’s looking a bit different, as the black version of his Crow suit covered his body, while his mask was that of his Black Mask persona.

 

Yukari then looked at Ren with a cautious look on her face. “Um, forgive me for asking but how are you going to fight if you have no persona?” Ren smirked as he opened the second suitcase he had. “Who said I needed a persona to fight?” He pulled out two red gloves from the suitcase and pulled them over his hands. Then he put those hands into two sockets inside the case as three green lights popped up. It was a countdown.

 

3

 

2

 

1

 

Ren released his hands from the case as a black suit covered him. It provided an armor on his legs as they began to emit a green hue. Same things for his arms and torso and finally his face. He put red goggles over his eyes as he took the mouth guard covering his face off. He smirked as the others eyes widened at the suit. It was a suit some of them recognized. It belonged to a vigilante Naoto knew very well: the Boogeyman.

 

Ren smirked. “Now….let’s finish this battle. Mission start!” The room was completely silent, until Naoto yelled at him. “ **WHAT THE FUCK REN?!** ”

 

\-------------------

November 12th 2021

 

“Wait so that was his plan?! That’s fucking insane!” Akechi had just gotten done finishing another part of the story when Futaba exclaimed. Akechi smirked. “Yup. It was incredibly impressive when I first heard it, even if I had no idea who Minato was.” Minato then spoke with a smile. “At first I was reluctant to follow his plan. But once it came into motion, it worked wonderfully. Besides…” He looked at Aigis, who was sitting right next to him, as they both shared a smile. “It allowed me to reunite with the one I love.”

 

Akechi smiled at the sight of both of their hands intertwined, with their left hands both having a ring wrapped around the third finger on their left hand. Makoto then spoke with admiration in her voice. “He was always good at making plans. That was his talent I suppose.” Akechi opened his mouth to speak until they heard the door to the ICU open and Tae and Fuuka both exited the room, both with tears in their eyes.

 

Makoto looked at them in fear. “What happened?” Tae sighed. “...Because of how Ren’s hand was cut off in battle by...Makoto, an infection was created. We didn’t have enough time to stop it, and even with Mitsuru’s stabilizing agent, it spread to the rest of the arm. So….we had to amputate his entire right arm.”

 

A collective shocked gasp filled the entire room as Futaba began to cry again. Ann, Haru, Yusuke, and Morgana felt tears in their eyes as Sae held her face in her hands in an attempt not to cry. However, Ryuji scowled and gave Makoto a glare. “Congratulations Makoto. You have broken him even more.”

 

Then a chill filled the room, as Makoto turned around with a glare unlike any they had ever seen before. It was a glare full of such anger and rage that the others could only look at her in fear a she spoke. “If you say one more word Ryuji, I promise you: a broken leg will be the least of your worries.” Everyone in the room gasped at her threat as Ryuji scowled even more. “Why you-!” Akechi got in the way of both of them as he looked at Ryuji with a scowl. “Ryuji. Back off.”

 

Ryuji yelled. “ **ARE YOU CRAZY GORO?! SHE DID THIS, THIS IS ALL HER FAULT. SHE’S THE REASON THAT REN IS IN A COMA RIGHT NOW!”** Akechi scowled. “No she isn’t. All of you are. All of you decided to leave him. That was your choice. Makoto didn’t make that choice for you.” Sae stopped leaning on the wall and looked at Akechi with a glare. “You don’t understand Goro. We went off what we were told. Nothing more, nothing less.”

 

Akechi scoffed. “‘Idon’t understand’? Let me tell you what _you_ don’t understand. All of you were controlled by Yaldabaoth, and all of you injured Ren in some way. Ryuji and his bat broke a few of Ren’s ribs, Morgana’s falchion scarred his legs, Ann’s fire scarred his face, Yusuke’s ice caused damage to his arms, Futaba’s Prometheus caused damage to Ren’s head, Haru’s axe caused damage to everything because she launched him out of a fucking building with a grenade launcher, and you shot his shoulders causing internal bleeding.”

 

As the others were silent with guilt while Makoto’s eyes widened in shock, Akechi continued. “And now, because of all of _your_ mistakes, Ren’s right arm is gone. His left eye is destroyed, meaning he’ll need some form of glass eye if he ever wants to see out of that eye again. Most of his bones are broken, including his spine, and he may **_never_ ** walk again! And not to mention the giant fucking hole in his chest! And that is ignoring all the psychological damages of having your best friends fight you with the intent to kill.”

 

The silence continued, as Akechi continued his rant. “So if you keep blaming Makoto, let me tell you exactly what will happen. Her guilt and anger will consume her. She’ll become reckless, even more then usual. Her anger will drive her to maim, even kill criminals in her path, because her rage is driving her down a dark path. Then the body count only gets higher and higher as her anger fully controls her and she is turned into a killer. I know these things because the exact same fucking thing happened to me when I was fourteen! That is what you don’t understand **_Sae!_** ”

 

As the Phantom Thieves looked down guiltily and Makoto’s fists were clenched, Akechi said his final words. “So unless you want Makoto to become the next black mask, I suggest you cut the shit, and finish the story.” Ryuji sighed as Sae spoke for him. “You’re right. I’m sorry Makoto. So where were we?”

 

Makoto looked at Akechi as he looked down for a moment. Then he looked up with a solemn look on his face. “What’s next? The part is the part where all of you broke Ren Amamiya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we enter the endgame. This is the true beginning of the final arc of this story. The reason there were so many coma sequences was because these will be the last ones for a long long time. I think I will take a small break to focus on school, so maybe the next chapter will be posted somewhere after June 8th, but who knows? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did, please leave a comment to tell me what you thought!


	13. Assault on Castle Yaldabaoth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for Shibuya begins as the Phantom Thieves prepare to ascend the tower. However nothing could have prepared them for what came next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are once again with a new chapter! I am so sorry for the long wait, last week school ended so I was finally able to start writing, but it has been a busy few days with my birthday going on, plus me hanging out with old friends. But hopefully I am back and here to stay!(tho this may not be the last break I take tbh). Side note, I finally figured out how to use that horizontal line on AO3, so that's why the formatting is a bit different. It should hopefully look less weird now. This chapter has been a long time in the making, so I hope you enjoy it!

October 28th 2021

11:30PM-2 Hours until Nyx is unleashed

 

" **YOU WERE THE BOOGEYMAN REN?! THIS ENTIRE TIME?!”** Ren sighed as everyone looked at him with a mix of awe, confusion, and anger. “Yes, I was. I had to go after Watanabe somehow, and this was the only way.” Then Fuuka stepped in. “So wait, then it was _you_ who stole the Kirijo Group shipment?” Ren nodded as Fuuka began to giggle. “What is it?”

 

Fuuka kept laughing until she calmed down enough to talk. “You _do_ know that suit was designed for you right? You could have just asked for it.” Ren’s eyes widened as he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Oh. I see.” Akechi smirked. “Nice going Ren. But if you were the one that kept undermining Watanabe’s operations and being a pain in his ass, then I have to say that is pretty impressive.”

 

Ren said his thanks while Minato leaned over to Yukari’s ear and asked her a question. “Do you have any idea what’s going on?” Yukari smiled lightly. “It’s a long story. I’ll tell you later.” Mishima then smiled widely. “So wait, my best friend is a vigilante?! That’s awesome! My best friend is Batman! Or would you be more like Spider-Man?” While Mishima kept guessing random vigilantes, Naoto walked up to Ren with a scowl. “This conversation isn’t over.”

 

Ren sighed. “I know. We’ll talk about this a lot more later over a nice cup of coffee.” He looked at the others and got their attention. “So we are going to need to stock up. I know both of you..." He pointed to both the SEES and Investigation Team members and smiled. "...will need certain equipment to summon your personas. Thankfully the suitcase I stole was packed with evokers and tarot cards so there aren’t any problems with summoning them.” Fuuka sighed. “I told Satoshi and Touya not to put such important equipment in such a small and easy to steal case but noooo, they said it was precious cargo and that putting it in the case was crucial to its safety. I swear, I am going to have words with them later.” Ren handed the evokers to the SEES members, and the tarot cards to the Investigation Team.

 

Adachi looked at him with a concerned look. “So what do we do about weapons? We can't just go in there unarmed.” Ren smiled. “Once we get to Shibuya, we’ll make a quick stop at Untouchables to stock up. I’m sure Iwai won’t mind.” As the SEES members and Investigation Team stared in confusion, he sighed. “You have no idea who that is. He’s a airsoft shop owner, I used to work for him part time in high school, no big deal."

 

Minato raised an eyebrow. “‘No big deal’? We are going to fight a God with an airsoft gun?”

 

Ren sighed. “It’s a long story but trust me, it works. Cognitive worlds are crazy.” Naoto scoffed. “You don’t say. Well as long as you have a plan, then I trust you.” The others nodded in agreement as Ren looked at Akechi. He scoffed. “Don’t look at me! You already know I trust you.”

 

Adachi raised an eyebrow before Ren could say his next point. “Wait a minute. Why don’t we just wait out the apocalypse right here? That way no harm would come to ourselves, and Yaldabaoth would become weak because of Nyx, allowing us to take him down. Boom! Easy!” Ren sighed. “In theory that should work. However, if we don’t save our friends, Yaldabaoth will just use all of them to plug the seal instead. Killing our friends, and leaving Yaldabaoth in control.” Minato nodded. “And we can’t let that happen. Alright Ren, I buy it. Let’s just hope we don’t run out of time.”

 

Ren smiled. “Well the good thing about the metaverse is that time is...odd in there. It’ll run much slower compared to time in the real world, which should hopefully give us more than enough time to stop that god.” Naoto raised an eyebrow. “‘Hopefully’?”

 

Ren rubbed the back of his head as he smiled wryly. “Well to be fair, in the course of an evening we went into a subway, found out that everything we had worked towards meant nothing, fought a giant holy grail, lost, I saw my friends die, found out Igor was lying to me the whole time and was actually a god of control, found out my friends were alive, found out my cat was actually created by the _real_ Igor, fought a god and won, watched that cat die, and then I had to go to jail to save my friends. That is a pretty good example of how things work in the Metaverse."

 

Everyone looked at him in stunned silence as Adachi broke the silence as he cleared his throat. “Well, when you put it that way...I see what you mean.” Minato’s eyes widened. “What the hell did I miss in twelve years?! And what manner of things have you been through?!” Ren sighed. “It’s a long story that I intend to explain later. Besides going to jail….twice, is nothing compared to dying.” Minato raised a finger with a smile. “Well actually-”

 

Before he could continue, Naoto exclaimed. “Oh my god, can we please get on with it?! We are running out of time here!” Ren smiled. “Is everyone clear on what we have to do?” Everyone nodded in agreement.

 

Ren smirked as he spoke to the group. “Alright then. Let’s go kill a God!” Kanji spoke with a smirk. “How long have you been waiting to say that?” Ren smiled. “Longer than you would expect. Well come on, let’s do it!” As everyone else began to walk downstairs and sort themselves into their respective groups, Ren picked up Morgana’s scarf and wrapped it around his neck with a smile. He also grabbed a tranquilizer gun from under his bed. _Hopefully, if all goes according to plan, I won’t need this._

 

As Ren followed the others, Naoto sighed while glancing at the two other detectives with her. “I can’t believe the two other detectives I’m stuck with are psychopaths.”

 

Akechi shot back. “I can’t believe you are comparing me to Adachi!” And then Adachi stepped in. “I can’t believe I’m even here. I was doing just fine in prison, I was a model prisoner and everything was a-ok. Now I’m brought here, against my will mind you, just so I can be stabbed in the hand. Not how I expected coming back from my sentence would go to be honest.” While Adachi walked ahead with a scowl on his face, Akechi smiled. “Was he a very good detective before he became a psycho killer?”

 

Naoto spoke with a smirk. “Not really, no. He always threw up when he was at a crime scene. Plus he wasn't very good at the _detective_ part of being a detective.” Akechi then responded with a light smirk. “To think that someone like him would become a serial killer capable of killing two people.” Naoto then responded with a light smile. “Well the last time I saw him, he really seemed intent to redeem himself. I think there is more to his reasoning for being here than we think Sure, it's partly because Ren threatened him, and it's also partly because the world he stands on is in danger. However I think the main reason is that…”

 

Akechi finished his thought for her as they walked through the door behind the others. “He wants a second chance. I know that feeling all too well. Something tells me Ren knew this, thanks to his stupidly accurate deduction skills. That might have been why he stabbed him.” Naoto sighed. “True, but that is unlike Ren. He never lost his cool, no matter how many times people pushed him around. But now...I don’t know. I’m his cousin, I should know what is happening to him, but yet...I don’t.”

 

Akechi gave her a light smile. “Don’t sweat it. That man is always intent on keeping a mask on. One day, maybe he’ll feel comfortable to take it off.” They walked forward as Ren lingered behind, lost in his own thoughts. _So much could go wrong. I can’t summon a persona, I now have a palace, my energy is low, and my best friends are now intent on killing me. Is it even possible that I make it out alive? What if-?_

 

“Ren!” Ren looked up as Minato called to him from up ahead. Ren ran up to keep up with him as they all walked to the subway. “Are you okay?” Ren scoffed. “I should be asking you that. You were dead for twelve years. I can only imagine what that does to a person.” Minato gave a light smile. “Well, I’m just glad to be back, thanks to you. I just hope your plan works, or else things are going to get a lot worse.” Ren smiled. “Yeah me too.”

 

They heard Akihiko call them from up ahead. “We’re here!” They looked and saw a completely open subway station, with no trains occupying it whatsoever. Ren stood in front of the group as Adachi looked at him. “I sincerely hope you have a plan Ren.” He smiled. “No worries. I do. Oh and...sorry for stabbing you. Why did you go for the knife anyways?”

 

Adachi shrugged. “Didn’t trust you. I’ve seen people that look very similar to you try to end the world before, so forgive me for being skeptical. I trust you a bit more now, but I’m still concerned and cautious. Why did you stab me?” Ren smiled. “It wasn't hard to figure out that you wanted to be redeemed. You aren't the first former killer I have met. I had a feeling that you wanted to atone for your crimes. However, I also figured that you would have much rather stayed in your prison, so I had to persuade you somehow to help us.”

 

Adachi raised an eyebrow. “By stabbing me?!” Ren shrugged, “I did say I was sorry didn’t I?” Adachi sighed. “Apology accepted. Just don’t make it a habit of stabbing me, or for that matter, anyone else here.” Ren smirked. “Definitely, but just in case...Wanna pinky promise?” Adachi sighed. "I'll take your word for it Ren."

 

Fuuka then looked at Ren out of concern. “Wait, so we are going to _walk_ all the way to Shibuya?” Ren nodded as Yukari looked at Akihiko with a wry smile. “It’s times like these I’m glad you made me take that exercise regiment.” Minato laughed. “Same here. Though I may be a bit rusty after all these years.” Tae looked at Shiho, Hifumi and Mishima. “You guys can handle this?” Shiho smiled. “Sure, why not! What could possibly go wrong?”

 

Ren smirked as they stepped down on the train path and began to walk down the path that would lead to the source of all of their troubles. A place that would lead to the location of all of their friends. A place that would lead to Ren’s own doom.

 

* * *

October 29th 2021

12:00 AM-1 hour and 30 minutes until Nyx is unleashed

 

Once they arrived at Shibuya, all of them were panting heavily as they finally got off the train tracks. Adachi looked at Shiho with a scowl. “Why the hell would you say ‘what could possibly go wrong’ and expect everything to go well?!” Shiho responded with a glare. “Well how was I supposed to know that it would be that long?!” As they bickered more and more, Ren was sitting down, with his back resting against a wall as he recognized this place.

 

It was where he robbed the Kirijo Group, and where Makoto started her search to find ‘the Boogeyman’. He felt a pang of regret through his body as he remembered just how badly everything has gone these past few months. _Makoto. I’m so sorry. You may never forgive me, and I don’t know if I deserve that forgiveness, but I will save you. I promise. Even if I die in the process_. As he kept thinking Akechi walked up to him and held out his hand to pick him up.

 

Ren took it as Akechi lifted him up and looked him with a smirk. “Sleepy? Don’t tell me Morgana’s nagging finally got to you.” Ren gave him a small smile. “No, not yet at least. It’s just been one hell of a night. All of my best friends now hate me and are fully intent on killing me. Someone I thought long dead after sacrificing himself is now back, and has apparently been alive for five years in a permanent state of torture because of a mad scientist. I can’t use my persona because I now have a palace that is an amusement park. And I just helped bring back someone who was dead for twelve years so I can use the Personification of Death to stop a God of Control.”

 

Akechi smirked. “When you put it that way, it sounds pretty crazy.” Then he raised an eyebrow as he looked at the members of the Investigation Team, SEES, and The Phantom Thieves interacting. “How do you know all these people? Did I really miss that much in five years?” Ren smiled wistfully. “Well sort of. I was born in Inaba and basically spent most of my life there. Naoto was my cousin, so I was a first hand witness to Adachi’s murders. Eventually I met the other members: Yu, Kanji, Rise, Chie, Yosuke, Yukiko, and Teddie. You may not know some of them now, but I’ll introduce you guys later.” Akechi sighed. "Never in a million years would I have thought that someone I once called 'Attic Trash', is going to be the one to introduce me to Rise Kujikawa."

 

He smiled softly. "Well we all made mistakes in that time." He then continued with his story. “We became fast friends. Then when the Thieves took me home after my probation ended, I introduced them. They got along well, but needless to say they were a bit shocked that ‘the great detective prince’ Naoto Shirogane is my cousin.” Akechi scoffed. “Yeah, I can imagine. Hard to believe the person I used to revere so much was the cousin of someone I used to hate so much. Did Makoto know?" Ren smiled. "Yeah, she knew. I told her in a little 'heart to heart' moment we had after she awakened to her persona." Akechi laughed. "Nice. What about the others?”

 

Ren had a fond smile on his face as he remembered a moment from the past few years. “I met them by association, a year or so after our run as Phantom Thieves. Ann ended up meeting Yukari after she had attended one of Ann’s gigs. At first, she was just freaking out about meeting a celebrity that she had looked up to for years. However, soon after that they became good friends. Fuuka knew Mishima because they were both close family friends. I believe their moms knew each other at one point, or something like that. Akihiko was the police commissioner, so both Makoto and I knew him well because of her job. Eventually they figured out we were persona users because of how similar our voices were to the voices they saw on Shido's calling card. Soon after, they approached me with a job as a shadow operative.”

 

Akechi raised an eyebrow. “Shadow operative? What the hell is that?” Ren smiled. “It’s an elite group of persona users meant to take down shadows in whatever form they exist in. They offered it to me so that I could keep fighting shadows in order to keep the peace. I refused because I had a life I wanted to live and things I wanted to do: working as a rising politician and being with the one I loved forever and always were at the top of my list of priorities. They asked for my help on one specific assignment however, and I agreed on one simple condition: that Makoto never finds out.” Akechi sighed. “Why were you intent on keeping so many secrets from them? From her specifically?”

 

Ren sighed as well. “Because I wanted to protect them. I’ve already lost enough...I can’t put them through this. Especially not Makoto, with all the adversity she has faced in her life. But look where that got me. I’ve lost everything now. Right now, my only goal is getting my friends out alive. Even if I have to die in the process...I don't care.” Akechi looked at him with a soft smile. “Hey. It won’t come to that. I promise.” Before Ren could respond, Tae walked up to them. “The others are ready to go. Are you?”

 

Ren and Akechi looked at each other. Akechi nodded, so Ren turned to Fuuka and smiled. “Yup. Let’s go.” They walked out of the subway to see the red sky that now replaced the traditional blue, and giant tower in the center of Shibuya. Minato looked at Ren as he and the others stared at the structure in awe. “So this is what we are fighting?” Ren stared as his hands began shaking once more. “Yup. Having second thoughts?” Minato stared back at the tower. “Nope. You?” Ren smirked. “Nope.”

 

He then looked to the others. “Let’s go everyone. And try not to raise too much attention. I've learned that a bit of subtlety goes a long way.” Minato scoffed. “Subtlety? With all due respect Ren, persona users and subtlety don’t go well together. After all, the team I was in fought a personification of death…” Naoto stepped in with a light smile. “And the Investigation Team ended up fighting a goddess of death…”

 

Then Akechi stepped in with a smirk. “And now this is the second time we have fought a God of Control, even if I wasn't there for the first. Minato is right. Subtlety is not really our strong suit.” Ren laughed a bit, before calming down with a smile on his face. “Fair point. Let’s just try to keep it quiet at least.”

 

The others nodded as they began walking to Untouchables. However, unlike last time, there were no shadows nearby whatsoever. Ren caught onto this fact and wondered about the reasoning for why they were not anywhere to be seen. _This can’t be right. Why are there are no other shadows here. When we first arrived, there was an all out army! So where are they now? Wait a minute...they’re waiting for us aren’t they? Oh no. Oh no no no, we are going to fall right into their tra-_ Before his thoughts could continue, Fuuka walked up to him. “Hello Ren! How are you?”

 

Ren smiled despite everything that was going through his head. “Could be better. But could be worse as well I guess. Sorry for all the trouble getting you here.” Fuuka smiled. “It’s no problem! If I get to save my friends and meet some new ones along the way, that’s fine by me. By the way, what do you think of your suit?” Ren became flustered. “Right, sorry about that, I should have just aske-” Fuuka interrupted him with that same smile of hers. “It’s completely fine! If I had known what were going to use it for, I probably would have refused. So I can’t blame you for stealing it, even if I don’t really condone it. But honestly, what do you think of it?”

 

Ren smiled. “It’s great! It fits like a glove and the gadgets are really cool as well! I really liked the grappling hook and wall running boots especially!” Fuuka smirked. “Yeah, I saw you using those when running from the police. What did you think of the onboard computer?” Ren smiled softly. “I like her! She’s no AI like Jarvis or Friday, but she’s still great.”

 

Then he gave her an inquisitive look. “But...you named her Akane? Why?” Fuuka smiled. “I thought it would be obvious! That is your mother’s name isn’t it? I figured if there was anything I should name her, that was at the top of the list.” Ren smiled softly. “Thank you Fuuka. It means a lot. Truly.” He looked away so that Fuuka wouldn’t notice a tear going down his left cheek. He began to remember his mom and how much he loved her and...how much he misses her.

 

Before he could think about her any more than he already was, Shiho called from up ahead. “We’re here!” They both smiled as they ran up to catch up to the group. Akechi tried to open the door but it was locked. Then he looked at Ren. “Do you have another plan?” Ren smirked. “Yes. It is a very elaborate and top secret plan that...involves pulling the key to the door out of my pocket and just opening it.”

 

He fished around in his pocket for a bit and indeed pulled the key out of it. The other twelve people in the group were completely stunned while Adachi looked at him in confusion. “Wait, you have the key to this place? How?” Ren smirked as he unlocked the door. “I told you I used to work here. Come on in.” Ren showed them inside as they saw weapon after weapon stored from shelf to shelf. The others were in awe as Akechi nudged Ren. “You never did show me this place, but you always said you got our weapons from here. Was it always this packed?”

 

Ren smirked. “Well to be fair, it was pretty big back then. It’s just gotten bigger in five years.” Akechi stared at Ren in awe while he went to the backroom of the shop, and turned on all the lights, fully revealing weapons, both melee and ranged, all around the entire store. Along with that, there were pieces of armor and suits scattered on hangers throughout the entire space. Ren smirked as the others looked around in awe. “Well, what are you waiting for?! Take whatever you need and want, there is enough to go around!”

 

Ren saw the others go grab their weapons eagerly, and chuckled softly at the sight. He then looked at Labrys. “Do you need any weapons? I just assumed that seeing as you are a walking arsenal, you didn’t need anything.” Labrys giggled and then responded. “I’m fine. Thank you Ren.” Then her face turned more solemn and sad as she looked at Ren directly. “I’m truly sorry about what happened to your friends.” Ren returned that look as he responded. “Same with yours. But I know we will get them back. That I promise.” Labrys smiled. "I know. I trust you Ren.”

 

They both went back to watching the team run around the shop grabbing weapons and suits all for themselves. Minato had been previously wearing the same shirt he had worn when he was sealed, so he switched it out for a black button up coat, and a red scarf. He had also taken a traditional one handed sword, along with some throwing knives. Adachi had chosen to get rid of his prison outfit and put on a simple suit and red tie, similar to the one he wore as a member of the Inaba Police Department. He also took a small handgun and knife along with it.

 

Naoto kept wearing her traditional detective outfit, and grabbed a revolver and single-edged short sword. Kanji discarded his white formal shirt, and wore his old jacket that he used to wear as a member of the Investigation Team. A jacket that Naoto joked, didn’t go well with his haircut at all. He also grabbed a mace, along with a double barrel shotgun. Ren smirked as he looked at his cousin. “You were right Naoto. He really _is_ similar to Ryuji.”

 

Yukari had brought her bow with her so she was prepared when it came to weapons. Thanks to the cognition spawning a suit for her, she was prepared as she was already wearing her Pink Argus outfit from when she starred in one of the Featherman tv shows. Akihiko was in a similar position, because he was already wearing a cape, brown pants with no shirt, a machete in the right side of his pants, and wearing boxing gloves because of his cognition.

 

Tae, Shiho, Mishima, and Hifumi were already set as they had just picked out their weapons, though they were keen on upgrades. Ren looked at them and smirked. “So, seeing as you are now honorary Phantom Thieves, any ideas for codenames?” All of their eyes widened. They hadn’t really thought about it. However Mishima smirked and spoke with an exclamation. “The Admin! That’s my codename!” Ren raised an eyebrow. “You are naming yourself after a taunting name that evil Makoto called you?”

 

Mishima pouted. “It’s a cool name…” Ren smiled. “True. How about you Shiho?” Shiho put her hand on her chin until her eyes widened and she smirked. “The Enchantress! It’s a cool name that has an air of mystery to it!” Ren smiled. “I like it! The name fits you like a glove.” Hifumi spoke next with her name already planned out. “I was thinking of calling myself the Shogun. I think it goes well with my status as a shogi player, and plus the design of my persona.” Ren smiled. “That and your status as an incredible strategist. It works really well for you! And finally, it is your turn Tae. What codename are you going with?”

 

Tae put a hand on her chin just like Shiho did and spent a few moments thinking, until she got a name. “The Reaper. Might as well embrace what I’ve been labelled as.” Ren smiled. “True that. It’s a name that works surprisingly well, despite the flashbacks I get to a certain monster we fought in Mementos.” At the confused looks of the others, Ren shrugged. “I’ll explain later.”

 

He looked at Fuuka and smiled. “So, I assume you aren’t going to use any weapons?” Fuuka mirrored that smile as she spoke. “Nope. I don’t need anything as I intend to play a support role. Nothing more, nothing less. You guys are going to need it for what we are going up against.” Ren smiled. “You're not wrong. Thanks.”

 

Finally, Akechi decided to stick to his Phantom Thief garb that was currently a mix between his Black Mask and Crow outfit. He stuck with the laser sabers and ray gun however to which Ren smirked at. “Still rocking the lightsaber huh?” Akechi mirrored that smirk. “What can I say? It gets the job done, plus it looks really cool.”

 

After everyone had gotten their weapons, Ren got their attention and stood in front of the thirteen people. He cleared his throat as Kanji nudged Akechi and spoke while whispering. “Is he about to make a motivational speech?” Akechi shrugged as Ren began to speak. “You are all here for a reason.” Before he could continue, Akechi leaned into Kanji’s ear. “Yes, yes he is.” Ren smiled and kept speaking. “You may be here to save a friend. Family. A loved one. Maybe all three. But that is who you are fighting for today.”

 

Ren sighed and continued. “That said, you don’t have to be here. No one is asking you to risk your lives like this. We are going up against a literal God and the odds are not entirely in our favor.”

 

His hands began shaking as he said his next point. “I can’t promise that you will all make it out of this unscathed and unharmed. I can’t promise that we won’t lose someone in the process. I also can’t promise that saving our friends will be easy. It won’t. Not even a little bit. But once you walk out that door…”

 

He pointed at the door to the Untouchables and looked back at the others. “Once you walk out that door, you don’t leave as an Execution Squad, you don’t leave as an Investigation Team, you leave as Phantom Thieves. You have all fought gods and monsters before. But in order to defeat this one you have to forget everything you think you know. Now to be honest...I don’t know why I was picked to lead. Compared to Yu Narukami and even Minato, I am not much of a leader.”

 

Ren took a deep breath and smiled softly. “But the fact that I was chosen, shows that you have faith in me. Faith that I may not deserve, but faith nonetheless. I won’t put that faith to waste. I promise you that tonight the bloodshed ends once and for all, as we take back our world and save our friends and the ones we love! Any questions?”

 

Akechi raised his hand with a smirk. “How long have you been practicing that speech?” Ren became flustered as the others snickered under their breath. “Uhhhhh, since you guys arrived.” Then Naoto raised her hand. “I have one very important question. I believe I speak on behalf of everyone here but… what is the deal with that beard? Same goes for you Akechi.”

 

The others laughed as Ren and Akechi both became flustered. Kanji spoke while laughing. “You guys look like Captain America and the Winter Soldier!” Then Ren began laughing as Akechi and Minato looked confused. They then spoke in unison.

 

“When did Captain America and Winter Soldier get a beard?!”

 

“They gave Captain America a movie?!”

 

The entire room was silent as Ren pinched the bridge of his nose with a smirk. “Right I forgot you’ve been gone for five years Akechi. And twelve in your case Minato.” The others groaned loudly at the revelation as Adachi spoke with a scowl. “I’ve been in jail for nine years and even _I_ got that reference!” Minato sighed. “Look, I just saw Iron Man and Hulk, I didn’t know they kept making anymore after that!”

 

Ren smirked. “How about this: after this is all over we can do a big Marvel marathon with all of our friends.” Everyone else nodded enthusiastically as Ren smiled. “Good. Now are you all ready? Because one way or another, all of this chaos and bloodshed ends tonight.” Akechi stepped forward with a smile on his face. “I believe I speak on behalf on everyone here when I say we’ve been ready since the moment you gathered us at LeBlanc. Let’s finish this.”

 

Ren smirked as the others nodded in agreement. Ren stepped towards the door and kept that smirk. “Congratulations everyone: you’re all Phantom Thieves now.” And he walked out the door. Everyone followed him out as they looked towards their destination: Yaldabaoth’s tower. Ren smiled but frowned as a voice nagged at him again. _"_ _The bloodshed ends tonight huh?" You know that isn’t true. **Their** bloodshed maybe, but **you** still have so much left to lose. And I **know** that you are going to lose everything tonight. Count on it.  _

 

Ren clenched his fist and gritted his teeth as he shook those thoughts from his mind. He looked towards the tower, and along with the other thirteen members of his team, walked towards their destination.

 

* * *

October 29th 2021

12:15AM-1 hour and 15 minutes until Nyx is Unleashed

 

After about ten minutes, they arrived at the tower. They looked up and saw just how truly massive it was. They also saw the red sky and some weird flying shadows swirling around the top. Ren looked back towards his friends and smiled. “So who wants to open the door first?” Everyone else hesitated and then stepped back. Ren sighed. “I figured. Alright then.” He walked up to the door and smirked. “Open sesame!”

 

He opened the door as Akihiko looked at Akechi with a deadpan expression. “Did he seriously just say Open Sesame?” Akechi sighed. “Yes, yes he did.” They felt a rumbling in the ground as the giant door began to open widely. Once it was fully open, Ren turned around and gestured his hands toward the door extravagantly. “Ta-Da!” Adachi looked at him with a neutral face. “Congratulations, you opened a door.” Naoto sighed. “He really hasn’t changed at all since we were kids it seems.”

 

The others walked through the door as Ren trailed behind them. As they walked through the door, they noticed that the interior of the Watanabe building was very different. The concierge desk was still there, however instead of the elevator, there were four separate paths to take. Ren and Akechi looked at each other as Ren smirked. “Four paths? Ain’t that convenient.”

 

He looked around and saw a pamphlet on the concierge table. The pamphlet contained a map of the entire complex, and showed that some of the paths meet up and that there was a waiting room near the top, just before a penthouse at the top level. _Makoto must be at the that penthouse. Alright then. I guess Yaldabaoth wants to make sure she is the last obstacle. I'll show him just how much that thinking will backfire on him._

 

He then turned to the other members of his team and smiled. “Alright everyone, get in your teams and split up. This map says our paths converge at some points so we’ll see each other again. However, be prepared to meet at the waiting room just before the end. Good luck everyone!”

 

Everyone broke off into their teams as Ren was left with Akechi prepared to go down one of the four paths. Ren looked at Akechi with a smirk. “Are you ready?” Akechi smiled. “Only one way to find out.” And at the same time as the other groups, they walked down their path.

 

* * *

 

Ren and Akechi quickly noticed that the path was like a maze. It was almost pitch black so Akechi had to turn on his lasersaber in order to light the path. The path kept going on an on as the darkness only got more prevalent. Ren nearly tripped on some stairs, so Akechi and Ren held on to each other as they ascended them, so that they wouldn’t fall. He pressed a button on his communication device in his ear and spoke. “Minato, what do you guys see on your end?”

 

Minato responded frantically. “There are a bunch of shadows here! I just heard from the other teams and they seem to have the same problem! They are everywhere!” Akechi looked at Ren with a concerned face. “Which means that we are on the right path.”

 

Eventually however, after all of the stairs, they got to a small door at the end of the path. The door had a crossbones symbol on it with lightning imagery spread throughout. Ren and Akechi looked at each other and spoke in unison. “Ryuji.” Ren hesitated as his hands began shaking, but he opened the door.

 

They both stepped through and saw Ryuji Sakamoto standing with their back towards them. He stood in the center of a room that appeared to be a office room. However it was far more twisted than any ordinary office room, as the tables and cubicles looked more gruesomely detailed with patterns depicting Yaldabaoth and the Thieves. In addition the computers were gone, replaced by skulls on the tables.

 

Ryuji was holding his fully upgraded Phantom Thief weapon which was a large golden blunt instrument, and he was holding it over his shoulder. He was looking through a window that overlooked Shibuya at the other side of the room. Ren could tell they were still near the base of the tower. He also noticed a spot where a door should have been to Ryuji’s right. Before Ren and Akechi could even react, Ryuji turned around with a sinister grin on his face. His yellow eyes shined as he held the weapon over his shoulder. He spoke with a cold and menacing tone.

 

“Well, well, well! If it isn’t my old friends Ren and Akechi! Are you here to give up? Or are you here to die like Watanabe did?”  Ren stepped forward cautiously with his hand outreached. “Hey Ryuji. It’s been a long time. Look, I’m sorry about everything that happened. I have a lot to answer for and I will. I am truly sorry, but please...don’t let Yaldabaoth corrupt you.” Ryuji smirked as he ignored Ren's words. ”So you aren’t giving up huh? Good, I’ve been waiting for a fight for too long.”

 

Ren pulled out his tranquilizer gun and aimed at Ryuji with a smirk. “I don’t think so!” He fired the dart as it hit his neck. For a moment he became dizzy...until just mere seconds later, he shook it off with a smirk. Ren and Akechi’s eyes widened, as Ren muttered under his breath. “Ok, time for plan B.” Akechi looked at Ren with an eyebrow raised. “Greeeeat...what the hell is Plan B?!” Ren sighed. “I’ll tell you when I think of it.” Akechi exclaimed. “ **EXCUSE ME?!”**

 

Ryuji kept his smirk as he brought the weapon down from his shoulder and ran towards Ren with his bat raised. He tried to swing at him, but Akechi got in the way, making him take the full force of the attack. He was sent him flying to the wall of the room, hitting cubicle after cubicle on the way. He tried swinging at Ren to which he dodged his barrage of attacks.

 

Ryuji smirked as he put his weapon away and pulled out his shotgun. Ren’s eyes widened as his suit mask covered his face. He pushed a button on his arm as a shield popped up. He ran towards Ryuji as he fired the shotgun at him. As it kept hitting his shield, Ren dashed right up to him and knocked the gun out of his hand.

 

Ryuji's gun flew to the other side of the room. He smirked as he brought the bat back out and hit the shield directly causing it to flicker. Ren’s eyes widened as Ryuji smirked and kept hitting it. Then the shot shield broke and he directed a blow at his ribs. He hit it, causing Ren to scream out in agony and drop to the floor. Ryuji brought the bat above his head, but before he could do anything, Akechi ran towards him and tackled him.

 

The bat was knocked out of his head as Ryuji tried to punch his head over and over again. Akechi blocked every last shot to his head until his arms began to get tired. Ryuji seized this opportunity and punched him right in the face and kicked him off. Akechi got back up and wiped the blood from his nose. “Ryuji, I may not have known you for long, but you are stronger than Yaldabaoth. Stronger than you could ever imagine! You were strong enough to fight for your friends constantly, even after everything everyone had put you through. So fight it dammit! Fight that stupid God, and teach him a lesson!”

 

Ryuji smirked as he got up. “What a nice sentiment. How about I teach _you_ a lesson first...a lesson in pain! **SEITEN TAISEI!”** He summoned his persona as Akechi had his back against the wall and hit him directly in the chest with a lightning attack, blasting him to the wall yet again, leaving him unconscious. He turned around and saw Ren struggling to get up. “Ryuji. I’m your friend. Your best friend.”

 

Ryuji shouted. “ **YOU BETRAYED US! ALL OF US! YOU ARE NO FRIEND OF MINE”** Ren sighed. “You are right. I’m sorry. But remember who you are. You were wronged by Kamoshida for so many years, but you stood up to him. Despite the risks and despite how dangerous it was/ Remember when we first met! Remember when we exercised together, saved the track team, saved lives! Remember when we fought a god. Remember your friends!”

 

Ryuji scowled. “Oh, you mean the friends that beat me up after I saved their lives?! The ones who never once took me seriously, and always thought I was a moron?! Those friends?!” Ren sighed. “You are right! Not a day goes by where I regret how that day went. We should have appreciated you more, and I know I was not the only one who grew to hate the way that we used to treat you. Makoto did, Morgana did, Haru did, and you know full well that Ann did. She has always always cared for you and loved you, and I know that you feel the same way about her.”

 

Ryuji’s eyes widened for a moment, and Ren noticed that the yellow in his eyes flicker for a moment. Then he scowled and picked up his bat while running towards Ren. He hit him right in the ribs with it knocking him down to the ground. Ren began to cough up blood while Ryuji pulled out his shotgun and prepared to deal the finishing blow. Ren’s hands began shaking but he did his best to kept speaking.

 

“Remember that I am your friend. You have been there for me, time and time again. I have tried my best to repay that debt. Remember the times we spent together. Remember how we are both willing to sacrifice ourselves to save each other...remember that you mean so much more to me than you can ever know. You’ve already let one person manipulate you and turn you into a delinquent. Don’t let another.”

 

Ryuji’s eyes widened yet again, but he shook his heads as his finger hovered over the trigger. He eventually pulled it, and it hit it’s target...the floor next to Ren’s arm. Ren watched as the yellow eyes faded away, and his normal brown eyes widened in confusion. He looked down and saw Ren on the ground with a wry smile. “Hey Ryuji. Long time no see buddy.” Ryuji looked at him in confusion. “Renren? What are you doing here?”

 

Ren frowned as Ryuji held out his hand. “I’ll tell you if you promise not to call me that again.” Ryuji smirked. “Oh I make no promises.” They heard a voice from the other side of the room. “Hey Renren, can you help me up as well?” Ren sighed as Ryuji snickered at the now conscious Goro Akechi’s comment. Ren walked up over to pick him up too as Akechi stared at Ren with a smirk. “Thank you for your help Renren.” Ren pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as Ryuji walked over to Akechi with a smile.

 

“It’s good to see you back Akechi. I’m glad you are helping out the good guys now. But if you ever hurt Ren or anyone else again...well, let’s just say you won’t like how it turns out.” Akechi smiled. “Yeah I know. I promise you that I won’t. Besides, I am more than glad to be back. It gives me an opportunity to set things right. It’s good to have you back too Ryuji. It’s a good thing Ren got you back when he did. You really did a number on us. ”

 

Ryuji then looked at Ren in concern as he clutched his chest in pain. “How long have the other Phantom Thieves and I been controlled? What did we...what did I do to you guys?” Ren sighed as Akechi noticed his hands were trembling again. He then smiled. “The damage could have been a lot worse. Don’t worry about it. Just give me a second to take a breather.” Ren walked past them to the door as he breathed steadily in and out.

 

Akechi and Ryuji looked at him in concern, before Ryuji looked at Akechi with curiosity. “So, you’ve been alive for five years?” Akechi nodded with a wry smile. “If you count bring tortured 24/7 by a mad doctor, then sure.” Ryuji’s eyes widened. “For real?! So Ren was right?!” Akechi scoffed. “You really doubted him? After everything?”

 

Ryuji sighed. “I guess I shouldn’t have. I assume you know about Ren’s secret?” Akechi nodded, and Ryuji continued. “I just can’t believe he lied to us. I thought we were friends-no, _best_ friends. So why would he lie to me about being some weird vigilante?” As Ryuji pondered, Akechi realized something. _Ren hasn’t told any of them about his parents, or his injuries. But why? It doesn’t make any sense. Well, I should at least try to keep that secret for him. It's the least I can do for him, after everything he has done for me._

 

Akechi looked at him with a small smile. “I guess you are right but I’m certain that Ren had a reason. He has always put the best interests of others before himself every single time. That’s just who he is. I mean he came all this way for you guys didn’t he? Besides...you guys leaving him, I think it affected him way more than he wants us to know.” Ryuji’s eyes widened. “I guess you are right.” Then he smirked. “So the Ace Detective finally solves a proper case?”

 

Akechi smirked. "Uh huh, says you." Ryuji retorted which led to a bickering match between the two. Meanwhile, Ren watched the scene play out as he rested against the wall right next to the newly opened door with a small smile on his face. Then he pressed a button on his ear. “Akane, how are my vitals?” The voice from his suit spoke into his ear. “Erratic. You have an hour at most until you suffer a critical mental breakdown as a result of the Plague. Every injury you take merely accelerates the process. Would you like me to activate life support systems?” Ren’s eyes widened. “Since when could you do that?!”

 

The voice spoke robotically. “That feature has always been there Mr. Amamiya. Ms. Yamagishi insisted on including it.” Ren smiled. “Of course she did. Sure, activate it.” Suddenly, the green lights on his legs grew brighter as a cooling sensation filled his body. He smiled to himself. _That Fuuka really **is** a genius. I’ll have to thank her when this is all over. _

 

After the life support system helped make him feel better, the voice spoke again. “This will stabilize your condition. However, like I said, the more damage you take, the more the life support systems begin to fail. After that, you will have mere minutes before your injuries cause you to have a complete physical and mental breakdown.” Ren smirked as he got off the wall he was leaning on. “Then let’s make every second count.”

 

Ren looked at the still bickering Akechi and Ryuji as he got off the wall with a smirk. “Well gentlemen? Are you guys ready to keep ascending this tower of hell?” Ryuji smirked as Akechi sighed. “Is that the best name you could come up with?” Ren smiled. “It is right now. Come on.” Ren opened the door and ushered his friends in. Akechi walked through first, pulling out his lasersaber to fully light the path again. Before Ryuji walked through the door, he looked at Ren with a scowl.

 

“After this is over, you and I are going to have a long talk.” Ren smirked. “I see no problem with that, but I have some important business meetings to attend to. You know, end of the world and all that. Plus I may have to write my obituary too.” Ryuji mirrored his smirk. “It’s good to have you and that sense of humor of yours back RenRen.” He smiled. “You too Ryuji. Just never call me RenRen again or I’ll BreakBreak your other leg.” Ryuji laughed. “Deal.” He raises his hand for a high five, a gesture that Ren immediately repaid.Then Ryuji walked into the dark as Ren followed him.

 

* * *

 

 After a few moments of walking, they both saw Akechi up ahead with his weapon raised, lighting the path in front of them. They ran up to him in order to keep up. After they met up, they continued walking further into the dimly lit pathway. After a moment they encountered a few more stairs and they ascended them accordingly. As they did, Ren heard a voice from his ear begin yelling. It was Naoto’s. “ **REN! THERE ARE SHADOWS EVERYWHERE!”**

 

Ryuji and Akechi looked at Ren in concern, so he pressed a button on his communicator and spoke. “We just got Ryuji back. We don’t really know what’s coming next so we can’t help much. Can you handle it?” Just then, he heard Adachi speak with a cocky tone. “Who said we couldn’t? We got this, just finish the fight on your end.” The line went quiet as Ryuji and Akechi kept looking at him. Ren sighed. “Well you heard them. It seems they have this under control. By the way Ryuji, you should have an earpiece as well. It'll help to keep you up to date with what is happening with the others.”

 

He grabbed one of a few from his pocket and gave it to Ryuji. He put it in his ear and they kept walking up the stairs. Eventually they got to the top, and kept walking until they got to another door. The door had cat markings all over it, with a small scarf also depicted. The three looked at each other. “Morgana.” Before Ren could open the door, Akechi stopped him. “Wait a minute…” He looked at Ryuji. “Doesn’t Morgana hate you?”

 

Ren and Ryuji’s eyes widened as Ren pinched the bridge of his nose. “Oh no.” Ryuji looked at Akechi with a scowl. “What do you mean man?! It’s been five years, why would he hate me?!” Akechi looked at Ren with curiosity. “Is he dating Ann perchance?” Ren gave a small smile. “You could say that.” Ryuji then exclaimed again. “ **OI! I BURIED THE HATCHET WITH HIM YEARS AGO WHEN IT CAME TO THAT SUBJECT! SO 'EFF OFF MAN!"**  He calmed down and then spoke again. “Everything should be fine! We save him, and then save the others! This will be a piece of cake!”

 

Ren sighed. “I hope you are right.” He opened the door and walked in. The others followed him momentarily. They walked in to see a meeting room with a table in the center. There were three windows instead of walls, two windows facing towards another office room, while the other  overlooked Shibuya. Ren could tell that they were a bit higher than they were on the previous floor, but not significantly higher. Atop that table stood Morgana, with his scimitar in hand, looking towards out the windows.

 

However Ren, Ryuji, and Akechi’s eyes widened because they had realized that something was very different about Morgana. It was a major detail that stuck out so much that they were amazed that they had not noticed it earlier. He turned around with a smug grin as the three thieves gaped at what they saw. Because there, standing on the table was something that they never thought they would see. Something they never thought possible.

 

Morgana had somehow become human.

 

He was a few inches shorter than Ren when it came to height. He had black frizzy hair with one hair strand sticking out, with a larger, human sized version of his thief outfit, but instead of his normal mask, a bandana with eye holes cut out covered his blue eyes. His scimitar was larger as well with a sharper point at the end. If they didn’t know any better, they would have thought that the figure in front of them was a younger brother of Ren.

 

Morgana laughed a bit at the reactions of his former friends. “Well, well, well! If it isn’t my old friends. How have you been? I’ve been fantastic. What do you think of my new form? Yaldabaoth was generous enough to grant a certain wish of mine. But enough about me. It is so nice to see you all here! I’m surprised you made it, considering your stupidity.”

 

Ren facepalmed while Akechi gave him a smirk and muttered something under his breath. “I told you so.” Ryuji meanwhile, was fuming as he looked at Morgana with a scowl. “What are you talking about you big dummy?! We are here to rescue you!”

 

Morgana scoffed and spoke with that same smug grin. “Save me?! From what? Finally becoming what I’ve always wanted to be? From being able to be like everyone else and be a normal human being? From finally doing what I always wanted to do, and finally being able to kill you for all the ways you have treated me?! I don’t think so.”

 

Ren spoke next. “Listen to me Morgana. This isn’t you. This is just the monster Yaldabaoth made you into. You are better than this, you are stronger than this, you are one of my best friends!” Morgana smirked. “Such kind words! But alas...too little too late.  **MERCURIUS! PANTA RHEI!** ” Ren’s eyes widened as a large gust of wind blew him towards the door that he had just walked through, sending him tumbling down the stairs.

 

Ryuji and Akechi looked at Morgana in horror as he laughed maniacally. Akechi then decided to speak next, because he figured that Ryuji speaking would only make things worse. “Please...don’t do this Morgana. You are our friend, and we don’t want to see you become this monster.” Morgana laughed mockingly. “I _was_ a monster once. Now I am free. Free to be what I always wanted to be. With no limits, no rules, no nothing.” Then he looked at Ryuji with a haughty grin. “But you know Ryuji, now that I am human...maybe I can pay Lady Ann a visit a bit later.”

 

Ryuji yelled out in anger as he pulled out his bat and ran towards Morgana. He raised it and smashed down on to the table, breaking it in half. However, Morgana was no longer there. Before he could react, a large gust of wind from behind sent Ryuji tumbling towards the window in front of him. The impact created a small crack in the window, and left Ryuji knocked out cold.

 

He turned around and saw Akechi run towards him with his lasersaber raised. Morgana met him halfway as they both clashed their blades and parried each other blow for blow. They each tried to gain the upper hand in this sword fight, as it was a never ending swarm of thrusts and slashes.

 

Eventually though, as Akechi was about to try and knock the scimitar out of his hand with his own sword, Morgana dodged his attempt and retaliated by slashing Akechi’s face, leaving a small scar. Morgana ducked under another slash and sliced Akechi’s kneecaps, causing him to scream out in agony. He was knocked to the ground as Morgana loomed over him with his scimitar pointed right at his face. Morgana smirked. “How did you think that was going to go Goro? Did you think that was a fight you were going to win?”

 

Akechi smirked. “Not really. That’s why I decided to stall you. He’s all yours Skull!” Morgana raised an eyebrow in confusion, as he heard screaming towards his left side. He looked towards the noise, only to see Ryuji tackle him through the window facing the office room and throw him to the ground.

 

Before Morgana could get up, Ryuji got on top of him and raised a fist towards his face with a scowl. “This is for Ren you son of a bitch!” He punched him in the face over and over again, only to see Morgana laughing harder and harder. He smirked as Ryuji briefly stopped his onslaught of attacks.

 

“Oh Ryuji...just as stupid and gullible as ever I see. **PANTA RHEI!”** He summoned his persona yet again, causing another large gust of wind to throw Ryuji against the wall of the office room. Morgana got up and walked towards Ryuji who was now kneeling on the ground facing towards the floor. He smirked as his persona loomed behind him. “You know Ryuji, I was going to give you a quick death. But now I think I shall make it slow. Slow, agonizing, and painful.”

 

Ryuji felt a large gust of wind push him towards the wall, and all of a sudden the wind changed direction entirely. Instead of pushing him backwards, it was pulled out of him. He began to gag as all the air was slowly forced out of him. He found it increasingly harder to breathe as he heard Morgana laughing maniacally in front of him. He felt his consciousness begin to slip.

 

His vision became blurry and all he heard was ringing. Such loud ringing. It was getting dark. Very dark. Ryuji screamed as loud as he could as he felt the pain began to consume him. He tried to get out a few words that he knew would be his last. “I--sorry--Ann---Ren---please---no!” But all that came out was just incoherent mumbling.

 

He felt the whole world becoming dim. He closed his eyes and prepared for his death. Then he heard a loud battle cry coming from in front of him. He felt oxygen rush back into his lungs and the last thing he saw before he passed out was Ren running towards Morgana at full speed.

 

* * *

 

While Morgana tortured Ryuji with a smirk on his face, Ren picked himself up from the stairs and looked up towards the now broken door with a scowl. He clenched his fists as he heard Ryuji’s cries from upstairs. The voice in his head nagged at him further. _Just let him die already! What has that buffoon ever done for you? He’s just gotten in your way time and time again. He doesn’t deserve your friendship. None of them do._ _Come on pal! Just let them go! They are only holding you back, and if you keep on your current path, then you will **die** because of them!_

 

Ren scowled even more as he spoke to himself. “At the time, he did something no one else had done for me except my family. He gave me a chance. They all gave me a chance. A chance to be more than the delinquent everyone thought I was. A chance to be someone that they would trust. A chance that I...wasted. But as long as I live, I will always fight for them. And I will never waste that chance ever again. No matter what happens. No matter what harm comes to me. No matter what pain comes to me. I will always be there to help them.” He sprinted upstairs and blew right through the broken door. He screamed at the top of his lungs, turned left and ran right towards Morgana. Morgana stopped his attack on Ryuji and turned towards Ren. He smirked at the sight of Ren running towards him. “Ah. Ren! Nice of you to rejoin u-”

 

He was interrupted by Ren grabbing him by the throat and throwing him against the cubicles to his left. Morgana’s back hit the wall and he was knocked to the ground. He looked up at Ren with a smirk. “Fine. Let’s play it that way.”

 

He ran towards Ren with his scimitar raised. He dodged every slash Morgana threw at him. He ducked, he strafed, he did everything he could to avoid the onslaught of attacks. Then Morgana pulled out his slingshot and some ammunition. He fired it directly at Ren. Ren looked down to see a grenade with the pin pulled.

 

His eyes widened as he raised his shield and attempted to cover most of his body. His attempt was futile as the blast went off and his back hit the wall hard. He felt large amounts of pain coming from his right leg. He looked down and saw large pieces of shrapnel stuck in his knees. He tried to get up, but Morgana walked over to him and stepped on his knees causing Ren to scream out in agony. Morgana pointed the scimitar to his throat and smirked. “Any last words?”

 

Ren sighed. “Yes. I’m sorry Morgana. I failed you. I’m sorry I haven’t been able to find a way to make you human. But I have looked. I spent years talking to those who knew about the cognitive world. Futaba, Makoto and I have researched and done everything in our power to help. I know there is a way, and I won’t stop until I find it.” Ren saw Morgana’s yellow eyes flicker, as he slowly lowered his scimitar. Ren smiled and continued.   

 

“Because you deserve this Mona. More than anyone you deserve this happiness. You have been there for me time and time again and I will do everything in my power to repay that debt. I made a promise to you years ago, and I intend to keep it. Because you _are_ like a brother to me. You’re not lesser than me, you're not weak, you are my equal. Hell, in some ways you are even stronger than me! I don’t deserve you Mona, but you deserve all of these friends you now have.

 

Ren pointed to the yellow scarf wrapped around his neck and smiled. “Years ago...you gave me this scarf to indicate that you trusted me. I never leave home without it now. It means so much to me because it meant that you had trust in me. Trust I...don't think I deserved. You mean so much to me and don’t ever let yourself think otherwise. I will always fight for you as long as there is breath in my lungs. So please...don’t be that monster that Yaldabaoth turned you into.”

 

Morgana hesitated. Then he dropped the scimitar as his eyes returned to their regular color. He looked at Ren in horror. “I did this to you?” Ren smirked. “Welcome back Mona. Now can you please get these shrapnel pieces off of me?” Morgana smiled. He summoned Mercurius and used a healing spell on Ren. Slowly, the shrapnel pieces began to fall out of his leg and his wounds sealed back up. However what Ren did not tell Morgana was that there were some wounds that weren't healed. There was still a lingering pain in his legs that was being heightened by the Plague.

 

Morgana held out his hand to Ren and he took it, lifting himself up. Ren smirked. “So this is what human-you looks like? It suits you pretty well actually.” Morgana smiled as he spoke. “Thanks. Though it won’t last. Yaldabaoth’s power kept me human, and now that you saved me, that power is slowly draining. It won’t be long before I’m back in that cursed cat form.” Ren smiled softly as he noted that Morgana's voice hadn't changed at all, despite now being human. “Yeah well, like I said. I made a promise. I intend to keep it.”

 

Morgana returned that smile. “Thank you Ren. I truly mean that. By the way, what happened to the others? Where is Ryu-” Morgana was interrupted by him getting punched to the ground by a panting and wheezing Ryuji. “ **YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU HURT ME, FINE. BUT IF YOU HURT REN YOU ARE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME?! DEAD!”** Morgana looked at him with his hands raised and a pleading look as Ren held him back. “Hey hey hey! I’m sorry! I was controlled just like you were! I hated every minute of what I was doing.”

 

Ryuji scowled. “Well you sure seemed to enjoy torturing me!” Morgana smirked. “Well...I can’t say I hated it.” Ryuji scowled even further as Ren gave Morgana a glare. “You son of a-” A voice from behind them called out before Ryuji could finish his insult. “Oh my god shut up!” They looked back to see a limping Akechi walking over to them. “You guys argue like you're five years old! Just please, shut up so we can get on with this mission.” Ryuji and Morgana looked at each other as Morgana smiled wryly. “Are we good?”

 

Ryuji sighed as Ren let him go. “Fine. But we are going to have words about this later.” Ren smirked. "What is it with you and confrontations lately?" He held out his hand and as Morgana used it to lift himself up he looked at him with a smirk. “He's right you know. You weren't always this sensit-oh no.” Ren, Ryuji, and Akechi looked at Morgana in confusion. “What’s wrong?”  Morgana sighed. “Um...well…” Before he could say anything more he shrunk before their eyes, and transformed right back into his cat form.

 

They looked down to his level as Morgana sighed. “Dammit. I was hoping that would last a bit longer. It felt good to finally be human. It was better than anything I could ever imagine.” Ren kneeled down and patted Morgana on the head. He gave him a smile. “Hold onto that feeling. Carry it with you wherever you go. Never lose sight of it, no matter what happens to you. Because one day, I promise you, I will bring that feeling to you again.” Morgana smirked. “You better. Or I'm going to start nagging you about sleep just like I used to." 

 

Morgana healed Akechi and they walked to the new door that had just opened right in front of them. It was down a small hallway that would normally lead to a lobby area. As they walked there, Morgana looked at Ryuji with a smug grin. “You _were_ really pathetic in that fight you know. I got the drop on you easily.” Ryuji scowled and looked at Morgana. “What did you say?!” Ren rolled his eyes as Morgana responded to Ryuji’s displeasure.

 

“It’s true! You fought terribly back there. You only got a few lucky shots in. I’m surprised Ren still keeps you around to be honest.” Ren felt something snap inside him, and before Ryuji could say anything, Ren whipped around and gave both of them a glare. “Ok. Enough. I swear if I have to hear you two bicker for a second more, I am going to lose my mind.” Ryuji looked at him with a scowl. “But did you hear what he was saying?! I couldn’t just stand back and listen-”

 

Ren gave them a glare that gave the two thieves a chill down their spine and silenced them completely. “No, now is the time I talk, and now is the time you listen. I have _had_ it up to here with your arguing. You both are crucial to our team. Ryuji, you are an incredible fighter and you have a sense of empathy unlike any other. You risked your life for us back on Shido's palace. We can never repay that, no matter how much we try. You are loyal, and you have been there for us constantly, no matter how badly we may treat you.”

 

He turned to Morgana then. “And you. You are the reason this team even exists. You brought us together, and despite how damn _frustrating_ you were to begin with, I grew to trust you. I even began to think of you as the little brother I never had. You helped us in many ways in the past; you put your neck on the line when we went after Madarame, you helped comfort me when I felt all alone, and you were there for all of us when we needed it most.”

 

He looked at both of them now. “You both are equals. You both are people I trust with my life. So enough with the bickering. On any other day I would be fine with it. But not today. Not when everyone we love are in danger of becoming monsters. And certainly not when Makoto is being corrupted by that bastard. So work together...or I promise you: the shadows and our corrupted friends will be the least of your worries.”

 

Ren walked away and waited at the door as Ryuji and Akechi looked at him in stunned silence. They looked at Akechi who just sighed at that display. Morgana spoke first. “What is going on with him?” Ryuji nodded. “He’s been acting off ever since he saved me. Goro, do you know anything?” Akechi scoffed. “I don’t know Ryuji, it couldn’t _possibly_ have anything to do with the fact that you abandoned him at his most vulnerable and broken state.”

 

Morgana scowled at Akechi. “Can you blame us? He lied to all of us. Deceived us! It’s like he never once trusted us. It's like our friendship was just a facade to him.” Akechi turned around and gave the two a scowl. “Did you ever once consider that maybe, just maybe, he had a reason for lying to you? That he wanted to protect you? Try thinking from his point of view for just a moment, and then you’ll see.”

 

Ryuji looked at him in curiosity. “Why would he want to protect us? We can protect ourselves!” Akechi sighed. “He already lost you once. He wanted to do everything in his power to avoid losing you again. Unfortunately however...none of you saw it that way. And now he’s broken. And I don’t know if even Makoto can fix him.”

 

Ren heard them talking as he felt more painkillers distributed throughout his system. The voice nagged at him once more. _See?! They don’t care about you in the slightest! Why do you even bother Ren?_ Ren sighed as he began to talk to himself. “Because they deserve to be saved. They deserve better than this. They deserve better than me. So if I can save them, no matter what harm comes to me...I’ll be happy.”

 

The others walked over to him and smiled. “So...are you ready?” Ren smiled. “Yup. Let’s continue on.” They opened the door and saw another dark hall. Akechi sighed. “This is going to be a loooooong night.” As they began to walk down the path, Akechi looked at Ren. “What do you think Shiho’s team are up to?” Ren smiled. “Well if all is going according to plan...they’re busy.”

 

* * *

October 29th 2021

12:25AM-1 hour and 5 minutes until Nyx is Unleashed

 

“Reaper, watch out behind you!” Tae whipped around and her eyes widened as a shadow directed a bless attack towards her. She dodged it and ran forwards, dragging her scythe on the ground behind her. As the shadow prepared another attack, Tae swerved out of the way, jumped up and swung her scythe at the shadow’s head, eliminating it.

 

Meanwhile Shiho had just been healed by Fuuka and brought out her flamethrower to incinerate the shadows all around her. “ **YEAAAAAH! COME GET SOME YOU BASTARDS!** ” After those shadows burned and then exploded, all that’s left was a particularly big shadow that loomed over them. It casted a shadow over the entire office room they occupied at that moment. Shiho fired her flamethrower at the shadows legs, damaging them slightly but not enough to do a real effect.

 

Tae fired a poisonous dart from her crossbow at it which weakened it quite a bit. However it recovered and ground pounded the floor, sending her into the wall. Fuuka stood there and healed Tae as the shadow began to lumber over to her current position. However before the shadow could attack, Fuuka heard a voice call out to her. “ **FUUKA! DUCK!** ” Fuuka did just that, as suddenly, Labrys rocketed in and decapitated the shadow with her axe.

 

The shadow roared out one last time, collapsing to the ground and disintegrating. Tae got up off the ground and walked over to her friends. She looked at Labrys with a scowl. “What took you so long?!” Labrys scoffed. “Look, there were other shadows to deal with. Once I got those out of the way, then I could help you.” Fuuka smiled. “Well you came in just in time. Now let’s move on.” They opened the door that had just revealed itself and walked right into the darkness.

 

As they ascended the stairs, they wondered how their friends were doing. Shiho however was worried about her best friend. _I hope Ann is okay...if any of those monsters hurt her I don’t know what I will do. I just hope Ren finds a way to save her._ After they finished ascending the stairs, they walked down the hallway to the door ahead of them. But they saw something odd: a separate path right next to them.

 

Labrys looked at Tae. “Where do you think that leads?” Tae spoke with concern. “I don’t know.” Suddenly, they heard noises coming from down the hallway. Labrys, Tae, and Shiho drew their weapons while Fuuka stepped back and prepared to heal her friends. The voices became louder and louder as a light emanated from the hallway. It grew brighter and brighter as they were finally able to understand the voices.

 

“Look, I’m just saying that if Morgana became a human, he shouldn’t be named Morgana.” Another, more boyish voice scoffed. “Well what do you suggest then?!” The first voice sighed. “I’ll tell you what I think of when that time comes again.” Shiho and Tae sighed in relief as they both recognized those voices. Eventually Ren, Morgana, Ryuji, and Akechi stepped out of the path and came face to face with the other team, ending their conversation.

 

Ren smirked. “Well, fancy seeing you here.” Tae smirked. “You too. It seems you got Ryuji and Morgana back.” Ryuji’s eyes widened. “Wait...that’s Tae?! And that’s Shiho?! When did they get personas?!” Ren smiled as he spoke with pride. “It’s a long story. I’d like you to meet the newest members of the Phantom Thieves: the Enchantress and the Reaper! Mishima and Hifumi also carry personas now but you’ll see them later.”

Morgana looked towards Fuuka and Labrys and raised an eyebrow. “And who are these two?” Ren smiled as he looked to his two friends. “This is Labrys, an android designed for the purpose of killing androids, and my good friend Fuuka, a family friend of Mishima, and someone who has also helped me with a lot of my medical matters recently, along with Tae of course.”

 

Labrys looked at Morgana with curiosity. “Are you a...talking cat?” Morgana sighed. “Yup. Not really a cat, but yup. Nice to meet you! My name is Morgana and I was created by a mutual friend of ours: Igor.” Labrys’ eyes widened momentarily. Then she smirked. “It sounds like quite a story that you will have to tell me all about. Perhaps after we are done stopping the end of the world. For now however, it is nice to meet you too.”

 

Fuuka looked at Ryuji and smiled. “You must be Ryuji Sakamoto!” His eyes widened. “You know who I am?” Fuuka smiled brightly. “Of course! Ren talks a lot about you! Says you are one of his best friends and someone he would trust with his life!” Ren cleared his throat and walked up to Fuuka. “Don’t tell him all that! I’d rather not inflate his ego a lot.”

 

Fuuka smirked and walked over to the door. Ren turned around and looked at Ryuji who had a shocked expression on his face. “You trust me with your life?” Ren smiled. “Always.” Tae knocked her scythe against the wall to get the attention of her friends. She had a smirk on her face. “As much as I love reunions, we should get going.” Ren smiled as he and the others walked to the door.

 

However his eyes widened as he looked at the markings on the door. It was a depiction of a panther and burn marks all over. Ren, Shiho, and Ryuji looked at each other in horror. “Ann.” Morgana touched the door as he had a look of both fear and anger on his face. “What has he done to her?” Akechi sighed. “Only one way to find out I guess.” Fuuka looked at Ryuji. His fists were clenched while a single tear rolled down his cheek. She put her hand on his shoulder for comfort. He turned around to see Fuuka with a small smile.  “We’ll get her back. I promise.”

 

Ryuji sighed. “I hope so. I don’t know what I’d do in a world without her.” Ren sighed sympathetically as he began to get lost in his thoughts once more. _Makoto….I am going to save you. Even if it is the last thing I do._ _I **will** save you. _ Ren opened the door and ushered everyone inside. Ren walked in after them and saw a large lobby area. Directly in front of them were four small couches and one big couch with a table at the center of all of them.

 

Behind the couches was a large window that, like the other floors, overlooked Shibuya. Ren could tell that they had made a great amount of progress in ascending the tower, but that there was still a long way to go. To their left was a large tv perched on a table that had a few drawers in it. To their right were appliances such as coffee machines  along with kitchen sinks, and a small microwave. Next to the table containing those items, was a blank space where a door should have been.

 

Sitting on one of the couches in front of them was a grinning Ann Takamaki. She was clad in her panther outfit with her trademark whip by her side. She laughed haughtily as she stood up from her seat. “Hello everyone! How great to see you all here! Have you come here to throw up your hands and beg for mercy? Or have you come here to suffer?” Ryuji stepped forward with a pleading look on his face. “Ann...please. Come back to us. Come back to me. I know what Yaldabaoth has done to you...because it happened to me too. So please...don’t let him win.”

 

Ann smiled with a sinister smirk as she held her whip in her hand. “Why would I want to be a lover to a bumbling buffoon like you? What a joke! I am definitely going to enjoy making you suffer. **HECATE!** ” Ann summoned her persona and fired a fire attack right under Ryuji. Time seemed to slow down as his eyes widened at the fire attack forming under him. He closed his eyes and braced for impact, until he felt a large stream of water push him out of the way of the fire. Shiho stepped in with a smile. “Please...remember who you are Ann. Remember how strong you are. Remember what you are capable of!”

 

Ann scowled. “Capable of?! You mean capable of letting my friends suffer? No thanks. I don't need friends. And I certainly don't need a useless bitch like you as a friend.” Ann fired another attack that encompassed the entire gang. Everyone blocked it with their personas but it hit Ren and sent him to the left side of the room. Ann smirked. “I see now that I may not be able to fight this battle alone. Oh well, there’s always a solution for that!” She snapped her fingers and suddenly, three shadows materialized behind her.

 

Akechi cursed under his breath as the shadows dashed towards Labrys, Morgana, and Tae. Ann made eye contact with Akechi and scowled. “ **YOU!”** His eyes widened and he pointed to himself. “...Me?” Ann took out her gun and shot at him. Akechi ran towards her, being sure to dodge every shot on the way. However as he approached, Ann kicked him back, and wrapped her whip around Akechi. Ann smirked. “I am going to enjoy this, you traitorous bastard!” Before Akechi could react, the whip began to electrocute him as he screamed out in agony. He felt the spikes in the whip dig into him as the pain increased exponentially.

 

Then before anymore pain could come to him, a knife was thrown towards the whip, cutting it in half. Ann looked at the thrower only to see Ren with a smirk. “Thank goodness I have a knife for situations like this.” Then he had a more pleading look on his face as he looked at Ann. “Ann...please. I am your friend, we are all your friends. You have so many people that love you and care for you, chief among them being Ryuji and Shiho. They both love you more than anything. So please...come back to us. If not for me, then for them.”

 

Ann’s eyes flickered momentarily, then she smirked. “You are wrong about one thing.” She pulled out her machine gun, reloaded it, and then scowled. “ **WE ARE NOT FRIENDS!** ” Ann fired it at Ren as he frantically tried to dodge every shot. However he got shot once through the thigh, knocking him to the ground. Ann walked over to him. “Good riddance Joker. **INFERNO!** ” He looked down as a large mass of fire began to form under him. His mask covered his face as he spoke dejectedly. “Oh fu- **AHHHHHHHHHHH** ”

 

He was interrupted by the fire shooting upwards and consuming his entire body knocking him to the ground. Akechi ran towards her, and without even looking she used the same spell on him, throwing him backwards and breaking the table. She looked behind her and saw Shiho and Ryuji standing there with pleading looks on their faces, looking directly at Ann.

 

She barely processed the fact that Fuuka ran to Ren’s aid. She barely processed the carnage Labrys, Tae, and Morgana were dealing out to the three shadows. All that she did process, was the fact that there were only two of her friends left to kill. She smirked. “You two are really that eager to die huh?” Ryuji held his hand out in desperation.

 

“Ann, please. I love you more than anything else in this world. Don’t do this.” Shiho nodded in agreement and spoke as well. “He’s right. We both love you dearly. We don’t want to lose you so please...remember who you are.” Ann’s eyes flickered yet again, before she smirked one last time. “If you think you can bargain with me, it won’t work. I have seen a world fully controlled by the Holy Grail and it is..." Her eyes lit up as she said her next words. "...Beautiful. You are on the losing side. Join me...and you will be free.”

 

Ryuji scowled. “You are the only one that isn’t free! That stupid God has you under his spell, and I _will_ break you out of it! That I swear.” Ann summoned her persona and unleashed a powerful attack on the two. It damaged them quite a bit and threw them backwards toward the window. They both got back up, as Ann prepared another attack against them. Shiho however ran towards her, maneuvering around her, and restraining Ann with her bo staff by wrapping it around her neck. “Remember the first time we met! Remember how close we are!”

 

Ann headbutted her using the back of her head, causing Shiho to stagger and get knocked to the ground. Shiho looked up as Ann towered over her, pointing her SMG straight to her head. “You mean when you told me my painting sucked? How could I forget?” She was about to pull the trigger, until Ryuji tackled her to the ground. She looked at him, as he looked down at her with pleading eyes. “Remember our experiences in middle school! Remember our friendship and that bond we had!”

 

Ann kicked him off of him and got up. “Oh, you mean when you left me alone?! When during the first year of High School I had no friends except for Shiho?!” Before she could do anything further to a knocked on the ground Ryuji, Ann felt her own whip wrap around her waist. She looked behind her and saw Shiho holding her whip. Ryuji must have stole it from her. Shiho and Ryuji then spoke at the same time.

 

“Remember how you defended me from Kamoshida!”

 

“Remember when we took down Kamoshida together!”

 

Ann’s eyes flickered once more, before she broke out of the whip and fired an attack at Shiho. She dodged and called out once more. “Remember how you were there for me when I was suffering in physical therapy! Remember how you resolved to always be there for me, and how you promised yourself to do your very best as a model!”

 

Before Ann could retort, Ryuji restrained her yet again from behind. “Remember when we always faced every challenge together! Remember how we all fought a God! Remember when we first started dating!” Ann tried to break out of the hold, but Ryuji wouldn’t budge. Ann tried to headbutt him like she did with Shiho, Ryuji wouldn’t let go, even once his nose started bleeding. Ryuji turned her to face him, and as she tried to break out of his hold, he smiled softly and held her chin. “Remember how much I love you Ann….so please...come back to me.” Before she could react, he pulled her in for a kiss.

 

Slowly she began to kiss back as her eyes returned to their normal color. She broke out of the kiss and smirked. “What took you so long?” Ryuji scowled playfully. “You of all people should know how I am with stairs! The nerve!” She giggled before he smiled softly. “How are you?” Ann mirrored that smile. “Better now that you are here.” Before Ann could react, Shiho hugged her from behind. “I’m so glad you are back!” Ann turned around and squealed at the sight of Shiho’s new suit.

 

“ **YOU GOT A PERSONA?! THAT’S AMAZING!** ” Ann hugged her right back as they both screamed in joy. She stopped hugging as tears began to form in her eyes. "Shiho...I'm so sorry for the things I said to you. I-I don't know where those thoughts came from and I'm so sorr-" Shiho interrupted her as she spoke with a small smile. "It's okay. It is in the past now. Those things that you said...I can't blame you for them. They are just emotions that you feel deep down in your heart that you cannot control. I am only sorry that I haven't been able to be there for you much. I really was useless." Before Ann could respond, Shiho interrupted her yet again. "Keyword there being  _was._ Now I have the power to help you in your fight. As long as we live, Ryuji and I will never let any harm come to you." Ann turned around as Ryuji nodded in agreement. "Hey, I can't blame you for saying things that are true. But it doesn't take a genius to know how lucky I am to have you. I won't ever let you down again, that I promise." Ann smiled widely. "You guys...are the best. Thank you all so much for being there for me...even after how rude I have been to the both of you."

 

Before Ann could say anymore, Akechi walked up to them. Ryuji looked at him and smirked. “I hope you are not too injured.” Akechi however had a deadpan expression, causing Ryuji to stop smiling. “It isn’t me you should be worried about. Ren is hurt _bad_. He isn’t breathing, and part of his mask is fused to his face.” Ryuji, along with Shiho, Ann, Tae, Labrys, and Morgana’s eyes widened. Ryuji ran over to Ren’s body on the ground and sat next to a frantic Fuuka who was trying to get his pulse back up.

 

Ryuji looked down at Ren’s face as the left eye part of his mask along with some parts under it were indeed fused to the left side of his face. summoned his persona and looked at Fuuka and the others. “Stand back. I’m about to do something really dumb.” Ryuji summoned his persona and directed a electric attack straight to his chest as everyone watched in anticipation. No movement. He tried again. No movement. Then he used his most powerful attack. “ **THUNDER REIGN!** ” It struck Ren’s chest, and he gasped as his eyes flew open and air began to rush back into his lungs.

 

Everyone sighed in relief as Ryuji picked Ren up off the ground. Ren looked at him and smiled. “Thanks man.” Ryuji smirked. “No problem man. Just don’t do that again.” Tae walked up to him and analyzed his injuries. “You have already taken significant damage. You should go back to LeBlanc and let us finish the rest. If you continued on...it wouldn’t be long before your injuries destroyed you.” Ren put on a determined look. “I’m not going anywhere until I save Makoto. Simple as that.”

 

Ann looked at him sadly. “Ren...I’m so sorry about hurting you. You know I never meant to-” Ren interrupted her with a soft smile. “It’s okay. I don’t blame you. I just blame mys-” Shiho ran up to him and gave him a big hug before he could say anything more. “Thank you for helping us save her. It means more than you can know.” Ren smiled. “Shiho, I’m always happy to help. Always.” Shiho smiled once more. "Well, regardless, if you ever need anything, you can count on me."

 

Before Ren could respond, his widened as he heard a familiar voice echo in his head.

 

 _I am_ **_thou_ ** _, thou art I..._

 _Thou hast acquired a_ **_new_ ** _vow._

 

 _It shall_ **_become_ ** _the wings of rebellion_

 _that_ **_breaketh_ ** _thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Aeon Persona,_

 

 _I have obtained the winds of_ **_blessing_ ** _that_

 _shall lead to freedom and_ **_new_ ** _power…_

 

Ren shook his head, only to notice that his friends were staring at him in confusion. Shiho looked at him with concern. “Are you okay? You spaced out there for a second.” Ren smiled. “Just fine. Just trying to figure out how to deal with this stupid thing stuck to my face.” Tae crossed her arms and looked at Ren. She had a grave look of sadness. “After taking a look at your injuries...well there is good news and bad news. The part of your mask now stuck to your left eye will begin to crumble away soon, but it will be extremely painful. It might leave some scars, and maybe even some second or third degree burns.” Ren smiled mockingly as he spoke sarcastically. “Great. And what’s the good news?”

 

Tae sighed. “That _was_ the good news.” Ren and the other’s eyes widened as she continued. “The bad news is that the part stuck to your eye could be permanent. If we try to remove it, it could cause permanent damage to your left eye, or even rip it out. Not to mention it would be extremely painful. So unless we go to a hospital and treat your wounds…” Ren finished her thought. “....Which we can’t because all the doctors have become shadows...” Tae finished her sentence where Ren had left off. “...those wounds are permanent.”

 

There was complete silence until Ann put a hand on Ren’s shoulder. “Ren...I’m so sorry.” Ren shook off her hand and, while gritting his teeth, spoke to her without making eye contact. “I’m fine.” He walked away and opened the door that had just opened. He looked back at the other’s concerned looks and smiled softly. “Just give me a moment. I’ll be right out in a few minutes, I promise.” He walked through the door, closed it, and collapsed to the ground.

 

Ren could only see through his right eye so he pressed a button on his ear. “Akane...activate artificial vision through left eye. I’m going to need both eyes in order to save my friends. And...give me some more painkillers.” Suddenly he could see as once again the painkillers flowed through his system. He took out his pamphlet that he got from the bottom floor as he thought to himself. _I have 8 fights left before facing Makoto. There is Yusuke, Mitsuru, Yu, Hamuko, Futaba, Haru, Aigis, and then Sae._

 

His thoughts sidetracked as he thought back to what had just occurred. _A new confidant was just formed...could it have been Shiho? It would make sense, especially as now I have a bigger bond with her than ever before. But the circumstances couldn’t have been wor-_ Before he could think anymore, a voice nagged at him once more.

 _Helllllo? Are we just going to ignore the fact that one of your best friends nearly killed you and caused a stupid mask to be stuck to your face. Come on! And you still want to save them?_ As parts of Ren’s mask began to crumble away, creating small burn marks in his skin, and causing excruciating pain to go through his entire body, Ren began to cry. First with small tears, then more as he began to sob as the voice continued talking.

 

_You think they care about you? What a joke. Look at them! Look at how they still hate you for the mistakes you made! You are useless in their eyes. A pile of human garbage. The scum of the Earth. They wouldn’t miss you if you were gone.  You know that right?_

 

Ren noted that it hurt to cry. Both emotionally and physically. His left eye felt so much pain that it was hard to even process. He did everything in his power to ignore the voice but it just kept going. _And can you blame them? You pushed them away, did things behind their back and lied to them. Do you think Makoto will really take you back after all of this? Especially now, seeing as that stupid mask is now fused to your face. She won’t. Trust me. And do you want to know the best part?_

 

_This is all your fault._

 

_And your suffering has only just begun._

 

 

* * *

 

October 29th 2021

12:30AM-1 hour until Nyx is Unleashed

 

Makoto stood in the penthouse at the top floor at the building, overlooking the entirety of Shibuya. She wore her Queen outfit, with her yellow eyes standing out in the dimly lit room. She smirked as a shadowy figure with red eyes appeared behind her. She turned around and bowed before the figure. “Lord Yaldabaoth...how may I serve you?” The figure smirked. “The Trickster is beginning to ascend the tower. He has added the Chariot, the Magician, and the Lovers to his ranks.”

 

Makoto smirked. “He may add everyone to his ranks. But he won’t add me. I am loyal to you and you alone. And so I will destroy him. Just like I destroyed Watanabe.” Yaldabaoth smirked once more. “I know you will. Happy hunting.” The figure vanished as Makoto got up off the ground and smirked as she continued to overlook the city.

 

Meanwhile, inside the deepest depths of Makoto’s heart, was a police station, similar to the one Makoto had as her Velvet Room. The real Makoto did everything in her power to break out of the prison cell she was held in, but to no avail. Before she could try again, a figure that looked just like her walked up to her cell. The figure had yellow eyes, just like the corrupted version of her had. She smirked as she spoke haughtily. “Are you ready to give up yet?”

 

Makoto scowled at her captor. “Never! I will never give into you! I will never _become_ you!” The other Makoto sighed as she smirked once more. “But you already are! Don’t you get it? I am your shadow! I am the part of you that you are not ready to confront!” Makoto’s eyes widened. “How? I thought Anat was my shadow. What did you do to her?!” The shadow smirked once more. “She is...away right now. Occupied, we’ll say. For now let’s focus on you. When are you going to finally break free from your chains and kill Ren once and for all?”

 

Makoto scowled even more. “The only one chaining me down right now is you! I won’t ever turn on Ren! Never!” The shadow sighed. “Once you become resolute in your hatred of him, you will finally be free! Free of all of the people that have put you down all your life!” Makoto back against the prison bars. “Why would I want to kill the only person that gave me a chance in life?!”

 

The shadow’s eyes widened before she started laughing maniacally. After she calmed down a bit, she wiped a tear from her eye and smirked. “You really think he gave you a chance? That he hasn’t manipulated you? You are more naive than I thought. Think about it. He was chosen to be leader when you were much more qualified for the role. He lied to you on December 24th about what was going on, causing significant pain to come to you and your mental state. He has lied to you time and time again, about his parents, about his new vigilante role, about everything! He doesn’t care about you, he’s just another in a long line of people who manipulate you.”

 

Makoto’s eyes widened as she processed everything that was said to her. _Could she be right? Could Ren really have manipulated me all this time? Is it possible that he is just like everyone else? Like Sae once did? Like Kaneshiro? No...no way. I won’t accept it._ Makoto had a resolute look on her face as she smirked. “If you think I am going to listen to what you have to say...you are sorely mistaken.”

 

The shadow laughed. “You really _are_ stubborn! No matter. There are always other ways to get you to change your mind.” Before Makoto could retort, she screamed out in agony as she felt pain go through her entire body. She fell to the ground and held her head while the pain only increased more and more. She could vaguely hear the shadow cackling in front of her as she said one last sentence.

 

“If you don’t accept the responsibility of killing the trickster then I will make you watch…”

 

“As I kill everyone you love…

 

Right in front of you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins. There are two more chapters left until the fated battle, so look forward to that. It was really fun making bantering moments for the gang plus the amount of foreshadowing I was able to drop. As for that ending...well let's just say the piece of Ren's mask thats attached to him does come off! However it comes off...forcefully. I hope you enjoyed that chapter and if you did, leave a comment down below. I'll see you next time on the next chapter called "Jekyll and Hyde"! See you soon!


	14. Four Steps Forward, One Step Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four teams of Phantom Thieves ascend the tower further and further, with three specific teams finding major opposition. However, these battles come at heavy costs to the Phantoms. Costs that could weigh on them for the rest of their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are, back again! Sorry for the long wait, but it's been a busy summer! Plus this chapter is really long so idk. But we are now at 78 kudos and I'd just like to thank everyone for sticking with me! I promise I'll try to pay it back as much as I can. As always, enjoy the chapter and feel free to tell me what you think in the comments!

October 29th 2021

12:30AM-1 hour until Nyx is Unleashed

 

After Ren had calmed down a bit, he rested his head against the door, lost in his own thoughts. _How am I supposed to save Makoto if I can’t even save myself? A few of my ribs are damaged, my legs are bruised to hell, and my face...Even after I save her, I’ll be a broken man. So what’s the point? No. No, I’m not backing down like this. I came here to do one thing, and I’m going to accomplish that goal. No matter what happens. No matter what harm comes to me. I will save them. I will save_ **_her_ **.

 

He looked at the watch on his left hand. A watch that he never left home without. A watch that meant so much to him, more than any other possession he had. A watch given to him five years ago, on that fateful Christmas Eve, by one Makoto Niijima. It was more than just a watch to him. It was a symbol of the trust that Makoto had placed in him. Because it was a watch that once belonged to her now deceased father.

 

And she had given it to him, of all people. He smiled lightly as he remembered Makoto’s logic in giving it to him. “When he was alive, my Father was the only one able to provide a sense of comfort to me. He was the only one that made me feel safe...the only one that made me feel happy. Until I met you. You gave me something no one had ever given me since him. A chance. A chance to be more than just the ‘law abiding council president’ or the ‘stubborn and intimidating Queen.’ You gave me a chance to be myself. So it only seems fitting that I give you a possession of the only other man on Earth that gave me that chance.”

 

He looked at the watch and his smile faded, replaced by a frown as he saw how long he had left. “One hour. That doesn’t give us much of a window to work with. But we don’t have much of a choice now do we?” He got up off the ground and touched the left side of his face. He winced as he did. It still hurt like hell, even with all the painkillers. He had to ignore the pain for now, especially if he wanted to be able to keep fighting. 

 

Ren sighed as he attempted to fake a smile as best he could. He had done this time and time again. He knew how to fake it, and no one ever noticed. He wasn’t bitter about it, not even a little bit. On the contrary, he was happy that no one knew about his turmoil. Because he doesn’t want to make his friends suffer as much as he is. They didn’t deserve that. None of them did. So, he did what he always did when he needed to put on a smile: he thought back to when Makoto and him first met.

 

Most people believe that they met when Makoto started investigating the Phantom Thieves. That isn’t entirely true. Closer friends, such as Makoto herself, Ryuji, and Futaba, know that they met in the library on April 19th, though Ryuji and Futaba don’t know the full story. But even that wasn’t true. The _real_ first time they met was something that only Ren, his parents, and Makoto’s parents knew about. Not even Naoto or Sae knew. Meaning he was the only one left alive that knew the true story.

 

On June 12th 2005, his parents, Naoto, and himself went to Shibuya for his sixth birthday. They visited two old friends of his parents: Norio and Hikari Niijima. Parents of Makoto and Sae Niijima. That was the first time he met them. That was the first time he met _her_. He vividly remembers that day. He remembers playing video games on the Sega Dreamcast with her. He remembers playing in the pool with her, Sae, and Naoto. He remembers watching the Batman movie by Tim Burton. He remembers how much they all laughed that day. He remembers it as one of the best days of his life.

 

It wasn’t the last time they hung out. While he doesn’t remember everything, he remembers some things. He remembers giving her a nerf gun for her tenth birthday, and playing around with it for the whole day. He remembers going to halloween with her as Batman and Spider-Man respectively(Sae gave her a hard time for wearing a suit originally designed for young boys, but they made it work thanks to his Dad making some adjustments to the suit.) He remembers being there for her when her mother disappeared. He remembers watching Avengers with her. And then after that...they never saw each other again.

 

He vaguely remembers the reason why. Something about how someone was coming after them, and how they had to do something or else both Ren’s family and Makoto’s would be in danger. He remembers something about a car crash? But what he remembered was that after whatever happened on his birthday in 2012, his parents had told him to use his legal name from that point forward. Not the name his Mom provided for him, but instead the one he had from birth: Ren Amamiya. He forgot the original name his Mom gave to him but it didn’t matter. All that did matter was that he never saw Makoto again. Until that fateful day in 2016.

 

He can never tell Makoto of this however. His parents swore him to secrecy so that he never told anyone else the truth. Not even Makoto. And besides, he couldn’t do that to her. What would she think if she knew that Ren knew her since he was six? How would that affect their relationship? Especially because months after that incident, Makoto’s own father died, leaving Sae and her all alone. She lost two people back to back in the span of that one year. If he told her it was all a lie...what would she think? _I don’t want to know the answer to that question. I’ve already lost enough in this. I can’t lose her too. So it’s my burden to bear. It always will be._

 

But regardless of the thoughts running through his mind cherishes the memories he does have. And so...he smiles. A genuine smile too. Because those memories of those times with her, whether as a child, or as a high school student are memories he never wants to let go of. He smiled widely as he recalled all of it. He was ready to go back in. Into the nightmare he has been fighting so desperately for the past five years. A nightmare that has taken everyone he loves away from him. A nightmare that ends tonight.

 

Before he was ready to step back in, he heard yelling coming from the room he was just in. His curiosity overwhelmed his better judgement, so he just took a moment and just listened to the argument going on between his friends.

 

* * *

 

October 29th 2021

12:29AM-1 hour and 1 minute until Nyx is Unleashed

 

After Ren had shut the door behind him, the remaining thieves were left in silence for a few awkward seconds. Ann was the first to break it, as she turned to Akechi with a scowl. “So you’re still alive huh?” Akechi sighed. “Yup, have been for the past five years.” Ann continued scowling. “And where _exactly_ have you been?” Akechi scoffed. “Remember Hidou Watanabe?”

  
After the others nodded, Akechi continued. “Yeah well for the past five years he kept me in a state of constant torture. He would wake me up, and spend the entirety of the day drugging me, hooking me up to an electric chair, and just other excessive forms of torture. I have the scars to prove it.” He pulled up his shirt for a moment, showing them all the scars and bruises that he carried.

 

The thieves gasped in horror at the sight of Akechi’s wounds. All except for Ann, who smirked. “Well as far as I’m concerned, you got what you deserved!” Akechi smiled softly as he sat down on one of the couches. “Yeah, I think I did as well. I killed innocents that didn’t deserve it, I ruined lives, and I tried to destroy all of you. Ren had to go through this same torture because of me. It caused psychological and physical damages that may never be repaired. So yeah, I definitely deserve this.”

 

He then turned to Ann and sighed. “I don’t expect you to trust me. You have absolutely no reason to whatsoever. I wouldn’t even blame you if you didn’t.” Then he scowled. “But if you don't trust Ren however? The man who has been there for all of you time and time again? Then we have a problem." Ann scowled. “How can you say that if you know what he did?! How he lied to us! How the hell are we supposed to trust him?!” Akechi got up and returned that scowl, walking directly up to her.

 

“What would you do to protect your friends? What would you do to protect Shiho? Ryuji even?” Ann was taken aback for a moment. And then after a moment’s hesitation she spoke with fierce determination. “I’d do anything to protect them. Anything.” Akechi smirked. “I know. And so would Ren. He would do anything to protect you. Would he lie? Definitely. Would he block himself off from you and the rest of the world? Absolutely. Would he break himself, both emotionally and physically? Ann, he would do that _without question_. I haven't seen him for five years, and I never once forgot that fact. But somehow...I think you forgot that.”

 

Ann was once again, stunned. Everyone around her was silent for a few moments until Akechi broke the silence once again, looking at Tae. “My question is...you are his doctor right? Did he ever come to you in the past few years?” Everyone looked to her as Tae nodded guiltily. Akechi scowled. “What exactly was he going through? What exactly _is_ he going through?” The entire room was silent as they awaited her response. However, as Tae opened her mouth to speak, the door behind them opened, showing a slightly limping Ren.

 

He smirked. “Sorry to interrupt the conversation. I just couldn’t help but overhear.” No one noticed the glare that Ren, Akechi, and Tae all shared as Ann spoke with guilt laced in her voice. “How much did you hear?” Ren smirked. “All of it. Including the part about you not trusting me.” Ann opened her mouth to speak, but Ren interrupted her with a deadpan tone. “Save it. I don’t blame you for not trusting me. If you don’t want me to lead, just tell me and I’ll contact Minato right now.”

 

Nobody objected so Ren continued. “Good, because we have bigger things to worry about. We still have eight more fights to go before the top. So let’s get moving.” Morgana looked at Ren with concern. “How is your face?” Ren scoffed as he spoke with sarcasm in his voice. “You know, surprisingly enough, it hurts like hell! It feels like my entire face is constantly burning. And Ann, I swear if you try to apologize one more time, I’ll tell everyone about what you two did the week you and Ryuji spent together back in College.”

 

Ann and Ryuji’s eyes widened as Shiho and Morgana snickered, and the others looked on in confusion. “You wouldn’t!” Ren smirked. “Try me.” Before they could say anything more, Tae looked at Ren with concern. “When you said eight fights...what about Makoto?” Ren’s smirk fell as he looked at the others with a deadpan expression. “I didn’t bring her up because she is not your concern. She is mine. I fully intend to face her alone.”

 

The others all exclaimed in mixes of anger and confusion as Ren just sighed. After they had calmed down, Akechi spoke with venom in his voice. “Ren, with all due respect, what the hell is wrong with you?! You can’t fight her alone! You saw the state she was in! She will kill you if she has the chance!” Ren whipped around and looked at them with a scowl. “We are trying to bring her back, not knock her out! And she _won’t_ listen to any of you. Especially not you three…”

 

He pointed to Akechi, Ryuji, and Ann. “It seems they are remembering every wrong way they were treated in the past. Grudges that we thought were put behind them are all coming to the surface. And _all_ of you at some point have been antagonistic to Makoto. Trust me, she wouldn’t hesitate to bring up how you called her ‘useless’ or a ‘good girl type of pushover’ as she breaks your neck. Hell, she’ll probably enjoy it as she does.”

 

As those three looked away guiltily, Ren continued. “If any of you were to try and fight her, we wouldn’t have a chance in hell. Especially because Igor specifically stated that it would be harder to break her out of Yaldabaoth’s control than anyone else. But with me...I know her. Better than anyone else. I can get through to her. And...I’m willing to take any type of pain she dishes out.” He laughed then as he pointed to his face. “I mean, it can’t get much worse than this right?”

 

Despite Ren already knowing the answer to that question, the others reluctantly nodded in agreement. Akechi then spoke next with a small smile. “It won’t come to that. I know you can save her.” Ren smiled. “Thank you Goro. It means a lot.” At the silence that had formed after, Ren scoffed. “Well, are we just going to sit around here and twiddle our thumbs? Time’s running out, and we need to move.”

 

Ann raised an eyebrow as Ren opened the new door leading into a brand new path. “‘Running out’? What do you mean?” Ren smirked. “What you think I came here without a plan? You wound me Ann.” As Ren walked forward, Ryuji, Morgana, and Ann looked at Akechi in confusion. He smirked as well. “Like the man said: he’s got a plan. You’ll see it soon enough.” The other team smirked at the three confused thieves as the all walked forward into the darkness.

 

Ren saw another set of two branching paths up ahead. Ren looked at Shiho’s group and smiled. “Well, I’ll see you on the other side.” Shiho shared that smile. “You too Ren. Good luck.” She gave one last big hug to both Ann and Ryuji, to which Morgana rolled his eyes and Ren smiled. Both Tae and Fuuka walked up to Ren. Ren noticed that Tae’s wide brimmed hat had been destroyed in the battle, so she used a hood that was also attached to her suit in order to cover her head.

 

She smiled lightly. “Don’t get yourself killed Ren. Makoto would never forgive me.” She walked away as Fuuka gave Ren a big hug. She spoke into his shirt. “Don’t die Ren. Please. We need you. _Makoto_ needs you.”

 

Ren smiled as Fuuka released him from the death grip. “I won’t. I promise.” Fuuka walked away with the others into the new path as Labrys gave one last wave to the group of 5. Ren looked at the others and smiled. “Well, let’s keep going!” Akechi and the others walked ahead, with him igniting the lazersaber so that they could see. What they did not notice was Ren with his fingers crossed behind him.   _If anyone is going to die tonight...it might as well be me. So fine. Let’s finish this._

 

_I’m ready for what comes next._

 

_I’m ready for the end._

 

_I’m ready....to see my parents again._

 

* * *

 

October 29th 2021

12:33AM-57 minutes until Nyx is Unleashed

 

Naoto Shirogane carefully aimed her shot at the shadow approaching her, until a gunshot went. She looked to the person on her right and scowled. “I could’ve handled that!” Adachi smirked. “You’re welcome Ms. ‘Detective Prince’.” They both summoned their personas as another onslaught of shadows began to attack them. Adachi smirked as he looked at Naoto. “I got the one on the left, you take the one at the right.” Naoto rolled her eyes as she pulled out her gun. “Just shut up and fight!”

 

Meanwhile Yukari and Hifumi were back to back with both their bow and arrow and sniper drawn, shooting shadow after shadow that tried to attack them. As they did, Yukari looked to Hifumi with a scowl.  “When you said you had a plan, this was _not_ what I had in mind!” Hifumi looked back at her with her own scowl. “Is it working, or not?!” Suddenly, a crawling shadow came a bit too close, so Hifumi brought out her own spear and put it right through the shadow’s head.

 

Another army of shadows began to rush towards them, and Hifumi smirked as she looked at her teammates. “Everybody stand back!” They did just that, as Hifumi pulled off her oni mask and summoned her persona. “ **Checkmate. MEGIDOLAON!** ” A giant blast erupted from the persona, consuming every other shadow in the room, completely destroying them. Adachi lowered his gun and looked at Hifumi with a scowl. “You couldn’t have done that earlier?” Hifumi looked at Adachi with a smirk. “ _You’re_ welcome.”

 

She walked to the newly opened door as Naoto looked at Adachi with a smirk. “Doesn’t feel good does it?” Adachi sighed in response. “No it does not.” Yukari smirked as she looked at the two. “Hate to interrupt your bickering but, we need to move.” They walked into the newly created path, and into more darkness. Naoto’s thoughts wondered as she did, not noticing a very small bullseye symbol on one of the wall panels as she walked through the darkness. _I wonder how Ren and Kanji are doing. Both of them have a knack of getting themselves into stupid situations and getting themselves hurt. But Ren...something is going on with him. And I intend to find out what._

 

They walked further into the darkness, and up more stairs until they got to a new door. However they saw a branching path. Yukari looked at Naoto with curiosity. “Do you think one of the other teams are going to come down that path?” Naoto smiled softly as she leaned back against the wall. “Well, only one way to find out. Now we wait.” The others got comfortable as they waited for the upcoming team. Yukari pulled out her phone and made a call to her other SEES friends to make sure they were okay. Hifumi examined her Yari and made sure it was still sharp. Adachi sat down, and sharpened his knife with another that one of the shadows had dropped.

 

Finally, Naoto was stood up, still leaning against the wall as she waited. Then suddenly, they heard noises coming down the hallway. Yukari wrapped up her phone call, Adachi jumped up and pointed her gun towards the hall, Hifumi pointed her spear towards it as well, and Naoto just waited. She smiled. She knew those voices.

 

“So if you two had children…” “Ren.” “What would you name them?” “Ren.” “Iris perhaps? It’s a good name!” “ **REN!”** “You would name your child Ren? I’m honored but I must refuse. It'd be egotistical of me if I didn't.” “I swear if you keep going I’m going to call you RenRen again.” “Hmmm. But what if you had a son?” Naoto began to giggle as she heard three people sigh in the crowd, while another just began to laugh.

 

The voices finally revealed themselves as Ryuji, Ann, Morgana, and Ren. But the team’s eyes widened as they noticed something different about Ren. Naoto was the first to bring it up with a scowl. “ **WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!”** She ran towards Ren and gave him a big hug. After a moment Ren hugged her back. Yukari approached Ann and gave her a big hug as well. She smirked. “Good to have you back Ann. I was worried I’d have to spend girl’s night out alone, now that Rise is pregnant.” Ann’s eyes widened. “Wait. Rise is pregnant?! That’s amazing! Tell me all about it!”

 

As they began to talk, Ryuji walked over to Hifumi with a big smile. “You have a persona now?! That’s incredible! You look so cool with your suit!” Hifumi blushed. “Thank you Ryuji. It means a lot. I never did get a chance to see your Phantom Thief suit. I must say, it suits you very much!” Ryuji smirked as he bowed mockingly. Hifumi shared that smirk as she quipped. “Though, I doubt your Phantom Thief abilities would make you any better at playing shogi.” Ryuji groaned as Hifumi began to giggle loudly.

 

Morgana and Adachi made eye contact as Morgana scowled. “So _you_ are Tohru Adachi? The infamous serial killer? Why is Ren trusting you?” Adachi raised an eyebrow and smiled. “I must admit, I’ve seen many weird things in my life, but a talking monster-cat tops the list.” As Morgana groaned, Adachi sighed. “But as for your question, I really don’t know. He’s making some odd decisions lately, and I don’t even know him that well. But I am thankful for the chance he’s given me. It’s certainly not one I will take lightly.”

 

As they all had their conversations, Naoto examined Ren’s face. “How? How in the hell does something like that happen? Is it permanent? Does it hurt? Ren, please.” Ren smiled. “You are acting like Mom with how overprotective you are.” Naoto pouted. “Well, if I called Akane right now, you know she wouldn’t be happy.” Ren smiled. “No she wouldn’t. As for your questions, I got the injury in battle, it might be permanent if we don’t get to a hospital which I can’t go to right now, and it hurts like hell.”

 

Naoto raised an eyebrow. “An injury in battle? With who?” Ren froze as he smiled wryly. “Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh.” Naoto’s eyes widened as she realized. She turned to Ann with a scowl. “Ms. Takamaki.” Ann’s conversation with Yukari stopped dead as she froze out of fear. She felt a strange chill in the room. She turned around and saw a scowling Naoto and a Ren whose eyes were wide. He was mouthing “I’m sorry.” Naoto kept scowling. “Did Ren get this injury while fighting you perchance?” Ann nodded as Naoto’s eyes only narrowed further.

 

Naoto clenched her fists as Ann waved her hands frantically. “I-I was under Yaldabaoth’s control! I had no choice!” Naoto only narrowed her eyes further, to the point where everyone in that room feared for their life. “We hypothesized that the emotions inside your heart are real. So everything that you said...while you may not have thought you meant it, you did. So…” She  walked over to Ann with a scowl. “Give me one good reason not to-”

 

Before she could say anything more, Ren got in between both of them. He looked at Naoto with a scowl. “I appreciate the sentiment, but I’d rather you didn’t kill my good friend. Not after how much she has been there for me.” Naoto looked down in shame, as Ann looked at Ren in shock. “Ren...I-” Ren sighed. “Please don’t. You don’t need to thank me. I’m just doing what friends do. Now let’s get moving.” He walked over to the door and leaned back against it, waiting for the others. They soon joined him, but before Ann could, Naoto grabbed her arm and gave her a glare. “Consider this a mercy. Because when we save Makoto...she won’t be happy about what happened. She’ll probably be more angry than I am.”

 

Naoto walked away, while Ann had a few moments to mull over that threat. After doing so, she also joining them at the door. Ren took a look at the door as he sighed and immediately realized what they were fighting. Ann took a look at it too as her eyes widened. “Is that-?” Ren finished her thought with a sigh. “Sayuri. Which means we are fighting Yusuke.” Hifumi clenched her fists in anger. “What could they have done to him?”

 

Ren scowled. “If it’s anything like what happened to the others, then nothing good.” Ren hesitated for a moment, and then opened the door. He ushered the other members in and then walked into the room himself. What they saw was a small studio room. Meant for architects who designed buildings for the company, and artists that put artwork in them. There were a few desks with seats around them covered in pain. They were a few canvases around as well with half finished artworks on them. Covering the wall was artwork after artwork all hung neatly.

 

The artwork seemed to depict all the people they had fought. It detailed each fight they had gone through so far. Ren also noticed that the other pictures showed people they had yet to fight, but they weren’t finished yet. The parts that were finished were vague: one depicted ice flying in the air, the other showed flowing red hair dancing in the wind. One showed two swords being held by a mystery figure and the other depicted a mask forged of iron and determination. One depicted what appeared to be Prometheus with soundwaves coming out of it, and the other one depicted a blue haired man being dragged on the ground. Finally, one depicted a grenade flying in mid air, and the other showed dual revolvers firing two shots.

 

Ren looked forward and saw that, sitting on one of the stools was Yusuke Kitagawa. He was painting a picture on one of the canvases. He smirked as he took notice of the others in the room. “Ah! Welcome to my domain! I apologize for the mess, I’ve just been very busy. But you are just in time! I just got done with my brand new masterpiece. What do you think of my magnificent art?” Ren smirked. “It’s really incredible! It has a very abstract-deathy feel to it.” Naoto glared at Ren. “What the hell are you doing?!” Ren shrugged. “I have a metal mask stuck to my face, I’m trying to lighten the mood.”

 

Yusuke smirked. “That is exactly what I was going for! Such a shame that you won’t be around to see my latest masterpiece. I should be prioritizing them in order but this one….it’s just so _fascinating_ . Yaldabaoth has shown me images, such beautiful realities and depictions of times that are past, present and future. But unfortunately...none of those futures show you in them, _Joker_.”

 

Yusuke got up from his seat and drew his Katana. Ren ushered his seven other friends to stand back as he stepped forward with his hand raised. “Yusuke, come on buddy. Remember all that we have been through together. Remember how we became friends!” Yusuke scowled. “ **WHY WOULD I WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH A LIAR?!** ” He summoned his persona, to which Ren’s eyes widened, turning back to his friends with a fearful look in his eyes. “ **SPREAD OUT! DON’T LET HIM TOUCH YOU!** ”

 

They did just that as Yusuke smirked with Kamu Susan-o standing behind him. “Nice sentiment. But it won’t matter. **KAMU SUSAN-O! DIAMOND DUST!** ” Suddenly a large blast of ice erupted from the persona, firing right at Ren. Ren turned on his shield, and took the full force of the attack, pushing him backwards. He felt his shield begin to freeze up as the blast got more and more intense. His right fingers felt numb. If this went on any longer, his shield would break. He would be doomed. The shield began to flicker. Time was running out.

 

Just as the shield broke, Naoto grabbed Yusuke, throwing him to the wall, ending the blast and knocking over his “masterpiece”. Ren was still knocked back towards the wall as ice covered his arms entirely. He couldn’t feel them at all. Ren leaned his head back in the wall and closed his eyes as the pain peaked. He heard Naoto screaming though. Really loudly.

 

“ **NO ONE HURTS MY COUSIN! YOU HEAR ME?! NO ONE!** ” Naoto was currently punching the hell out of Yusuke, until he stopped her with a glare. “You knocked over my art. Congratulations, you just earned yourself a painful death. **BRAVE BLADE**!” Just then a sword formed over Naoto’s head. She looked up and sighed. “Oh shi-” The blade came down, and knocked her back a few feet. Naoto tried to get up, but Yusuke stepped on her back and made sure she couldn’t move. He smirked. “How does it feel to die like this, after everything you have been through ‘Detective Prince’?” He lifted his katana and positioned it right over Naoto’s head. “This is where your story ends.”

 

Before he could bring it down, an arrow hit him right in the arm. Yusuke turned to see Yukari standing there with her bow drawn. He smirked. “Was that supposed to hurt?” Yukari smirked. “Nope! It was supposed to _distract_.” Before Yusuke could respond, Hifumi ran towards him and punched him right in the stomach, knocking him backwards. As she did that, Ann, Ryuji and Morgana ran up to Ren who was still unconscious. Ann looked at Ryuji who nodded. “Unlike last time, your heart hasn’t stopped. So all I need to do... **SEITEN TEISEI! ZIO!** ”

 

A small lighting bolt hit Ren’s chest, waking him up with a gasp. He looked at Ryuji with a glare. “Not cool man. Not cool.” Ryuji shot back. “Well what was I supposed to do?! You were unconsci-!” Before he could say anything more, Ann interrupted him. “Just be quiet for a moment Ryuji!” Ryuji looked down in shame, while Ann looked at Ren with a desperate look in her eyes. “Now Ren, I’m going to do something. It should remove the ice from your arm. But it might hurt a lot.”

 

Ren sighed. “At this point, the pain I feel can’t really get any worse.” Ann smiled, before turning serious and looking to Morgana and Ryuji. “Morgana, be prepared to heal him when the ice melts. Ryuji, if he falls unconscious, wake him up again.” The two nodded as Ann summoned her persona. She gave Ren one last smile. “If it hurts, just stay with us. We are right here.” Ren smiled as he tensed up his other muscles and prepared himself for maximum pain. He looked at Ann with a serious look. One belonging to Joker. “Panther. Do it.”

 

She shared that look. “Got it! **HECATE! AGIDYNE!** ” The fire spell erupted from the persona, and began to quickly melt causing Ren to breathe out in relief. But the spell never stopped, even after the ice melted. Ren’s arms were starting to burn so he screamed at the top of his lungs. “ **STOP, YOU ARE GOING TO FUCKING BURN ME TO DEATH!** ” Ann stopped the spell as Ren gave her a glare. Ann smiled wryly as she waved her hands apologetically. “I’m sorry! I didn’t know that was going to happen!” Ren kept glaring. “You used one of your most powerful fire spells to melt ice, of course it was going to burn my arms!”

 

Before Ann could say anything, Adachi walked up to them. “Oh my god shut up! We are all in mortal danger, and you guys are arguing. Are you guys always like this? How did you get anything done?” Ryuji smirked. "Well actually-" But Adachi interrupted him sharply. "Can it Sakamoto." Ann looked down in shame as Morgana used Diahrahn on his arms. However the scars were still there and they still hurt like hell for Ren. Adachi noticed and took out some bandages. They all raised an eyebrow at his actions. Adachi smiled. “What? I figured some of us were going to get ourselves hurt so I took your first aid kit. How do you think I patched my hand up when you stabbed me?” As Ren smiled and Ann, Ryuji, and Morgana looked at their leader in confusion, Adachi wrapped up Ren’s arms with the bandages.

 

Adachi smirked. “Next time though, I’m going to stop you from getting injured. You or Naoto.” Ren laughed while he pulled himself up. “Even if you do, she probably still won’t forgive you.” Adachi smiled wryly. “Yeah, but it’s worth a try.” Meanwhile, Hifumi was still fighting with Yusuke. Right now their blades were locked with it being completely even between the two. Hifumi pleaded. “Yusuke please! Remember who you are! Remember your passion! Your heart! Your empathy! Your kindness!” Yusuke smirked. “Why would I remember the things that make me weak?!” Yusuke soon overpowered Hifumi, and knocked the spear out of her hands, cutting her hand.

 

Yusuke prepared to deal the finishing blow to a now downed Hifumi, but the katana was stolen out of his hands. He turned around and saw that Ann had grabbed it using her whip. Her look was serious. “Yusuke, please remember who you are. Remember how you faced Madarame! How you stood up to him! Remember Say-” Before she could say anything more, Ryuji ran right towards Yusuke with his bat raised. Yusuke swiftly dodged, and aimed a kick right at Ryuji’s broken leg, causing him to scream out in agony.

 

“ **YOU FU-** ” Before he could say anything more, Yusuke grabbed Ryuji’s head and slammed it right into the table in front of them. Ann tried to grab his katana again, but before she could, he cut the whip in two. He smirked. “Nice speech Panther. It might’ve worked if this buffoon hadn’t interrupted you. But now…” Yusuke pulled out his gun and aimed it right at Ann. “...you die.” He fired it as she ran as fast as she could out of the way. She found cover behind one of the walls in the room, but he just kept shooting.

 

Morgana ran up to Yusuke, and swiped his scimitar at his legs. Yusuke screamed out in pain and summoned his persona. “ **BAFUDYNE!** ” Morgana’s eyes widened as the ice blast came right towards it. He dived out of the way and he narrowly avoided it, however his leg was now frozen to the ground. Yusuke turned back to where Ann was, but before he could continue shooting, his shoulder was shot, causing him to drop his gun. Yusuke turned and saw Adachi standing there with a smug grin. Yusuke groaned. “A minor nuisance. It has merely guaranteed your death.”

 

Adachi laughed mockingly. “Man, you are _really_ oblivious to a plan in motion!” Before Yusuke could shoot him, he heard a cry. “Ren, catch!” Ren and Akechi ran towards Yusuke, with Akechi throwing his lazersword toward Ren. He caught it as Yusuke raised his katana in defense. Ren brought his new weapon onto the katana and clashed blades with him. “Remember how I helped you find rediscover the concept of beauty! How we proved Kawanabe wrong about you!” Yusuke got a tried to thrust his katana towards Ren, but before he could, he threw the lazersword back to Akechi.

 

Yusuke’s eyes widened as he turned to parry Akechi as well. “Remember how you were always there for your friends! Remember how you always took care of your friends, no matter what they went through!” Before Yusuke could even try to hit Akechi, he just threw the sword back to Ren. Yusuke was getting overwhelmed so he wasn’t prepared when Ren brought the blade down on the katana, breaking it in half. Ren dropped the weapon, and pinned Yusuke to the ground. “Remember Sayuri! Remember how it drove you, even through your darkest times! Remember your Mom….and how much she loved you.”

 

At that, Yusuke stopped resisting as his eyes returned to normal. He held his head as he felt a massive amount of pain. He looked at Ren, who got off of him and smiled down at his friend. “Ren? What happened?” Ren smiled. “Welcome back buddy.” He pulled Yusuke off the ground and gave him a big hug. Yusuke smiled, then scowled when he looked at Akechi. “Why is _he_ here?” Ren smiled as Akechi just sighed. “He’s alive, I forgave him, no biggie.” Yusuke grabbed Ren by the shoulder. “How could you forgive him after what he’s do- **AGH!** ” Yusuke was interrupted by him collapsing to the ground. Ren and Akechi’s eyes widened before they rushed to his sides and gave him support.

 

“I feel...so tired.” Ren looked at Yusuke in confusion. “You said Yaldabaoth showed you visions of the future. Do you remember any?” Yusuke nodded his head no, causing Ren to sigh. They rested him down on the table, and began to wake the others up. Hifumi immediately gave Yusuke a hug now that he was back to which he gladly accepted. Yukari and Ann got out of cover and while Ann also hugged Yusuke, Yukari simply nodded to the artist. Adachi helped Morgana out of his ice trap and his response to Yusuke being back was a big smile. Akechi got Ryuji back up, and Ren got Naoto back up. However it took all of their energy to hold them back as they tried to tackle Yusuke. After calming them down, the group sat with the artist as he looked around at all of the art.

 

He sighed. “All of this art...it’s not me. It’s just a monster that Yaldabaoth created. I can’t be proud of it. Not at all. It’s an abomination. An insult to everything I hold dear.” Ren smiled. “Well you don’t have to worry about it anymore.” Yusuke sighed. “Yeah. But I still feel so tired.” Ryuji nodded as bandages now covered the top of his head. “Same here. Maybe it’s because you **SLAMMED MY FACE INTO A TABLE!** ” While Yusuke apologized for the fifth time, Ann and Morgana nodded in agreement.

 

Ren put his hand on his chin in thought. “It must be a side effect of Yaldabaoth’s control. It seems it makes you really fatigued. The stronger the control, the stronger the fatigue.” Morgana pitched in. “So is that why we are just feeling fatigued now?” Ren smiled. “It seems so Mona. Don’t worry guys, I’ll find a way to fix it.” They all got up and walked to the newly formed door. Yusuke opened it and ushered everyone through. Ren waited though. He looked at Yusuke. “What about your masterpiece? Are you going to leave it?” Yusuke sighed. “Like I said. It’s not mine.”

 

Ren thought for a moment until his mind was resolute. “Give me a few moments, I’ll catch up.” Yusuke looked at Ren warily and then shrugged. He closed the door behind him and then turned to the others. “He is taking a moment. Why is he acting so odd lately?” Akechi scowled. “I don’t know, maybe it had to do with how you treated him earlier.” Yusuke mirrored that scowl. “He nearly broke the one and only rule we had. Not to kill. And he lied to us. Has been for the past few years.” Before Akechi could retort, Naoto stepped in.  “Everything Ren does, he does for a reason. Always. Same goes for when he lies. He always has a reason for it. No matter what. He got that from his parents. He would always sacrifice his own well being for the happiness of others. Some days after school, I would walk in on him crying. It would take his parents and I to make him smile again.”

 

Then she scowled. “I guess my only question is....what exactly _did_ you do to Ren that caused him to be so reckless. So eager to get himself killed.” Yusuke looked down and muttered. “It doesn’t matter.” Naoto scowled further. “Does it not? Or are you just hiding something because you are guilty?” Before anyone could respond, Akechi stepped in. “Okay, that’s enough. We are here for one reason. So we stick to that reason. We never lose sight of it, or else we _will_ lose. Got it?” The others nodded after some hesitation. Akechi sighed as he leaned back on a wall. “Good. Now we wait for Ren.”

Meanwhile, Ren was still in the art room. After some hesitation, he walked over to the fallen masterpiece. It was face down on the ground. He flipped it over and his jaw dropped. The contents of the picture caused him to feel sick to his stomach and stumble a bit. The voice laughed in his head. **_WOW!_ ** _That Yusuke never fails to impress when it comes to art! I wonder if this premonition will come true. Oh who am I kidding, of course it will! You will fall even farther than you already have! I can’t wait!_

 

It kept laughing and laughing as Ren got up and with a neutral expression, grabbed some oil from a corner in the room. He poured it over all of the paintings and took out his lighter and a match. He lit it, and dropped the match on the ground. The laughter didn’t stop, even as Ren walked through the door, even as they walked further into the dark path, even as the fires raged on.

 

The last piece of Yusuke’s masterpiece that wasn’t burned was a hand belonging to a mysterious figure, until it too went up in flames.

 

* * *

 

October 29th 2021

12:40AM-50 minutes until Nyx is Unleashed

 

“Minato, catch!” Right now, Minato’s team were fighting their own pair of shadows. A somewhat large one was charging towards him and was eager to cause some damage. However, Mishima was able to throw his shield to Minato just in time, so the attack of the larger shadow simply reflected and hit the nearby wall. Minato smiled and looked at Mishima. “Thank you Admin! Though you may want to look out behind you.” Mishima’s eyes widened, before he looked behind him and saw a shadow quickly running towards him.

 

He smirked and pulled out his flintlock pistol. “No problem! **HANZ! KOUGAON!** ” He tore off his goggles, and his persona emerged behind him. He fired a shot of his pistol at the shadow’s legs, slowing him down. The blast from the persona finished the job, disintegrating him. He looked back at Minato, and saw him pulling out his evoker and shooting it at himself. He smirked as his persona appeared behind him. “ **ORPHEUS TELOS! AGIDYNE!** ” The shadow in front of him disintegrated as it was completely incinerated.

 

Meanwhile Akihiko and Kanji were fighting side by side. Akihiko punched right through a shadow, and used a machete on one that got too close for comfort. He heard Kanji scream from beside him. “Akihiko! To your right! Big scary shadow guy!” Akihiko looked to his right and smirked as he pulled out his evoker. “No trouble at al-” Before he could say anything, the shadow was already destroyed. Akihiko’s eyes widened before he looked to his left and saw Kanji with his persona behind him. He had a smug grin on his face. Akihiko scowled at him.

 

“I had that handled!” Kanji smirked. “What can I say, I already defeated all the shadows on my end, I thought I might as well take care of your problem.” Before Akihiko could retort, Minato walked up and patted him on the back. “Well the good news is the fight is over. Come on, let’s keep going.” Akihiko smiled and then gave another glare to Kanji as they walked to the door.

 

Minato shuffled awkwardly up to Akihiko and smiled wryly. “By the way...is it okay if one day you could teach me how to fight like that? You just look so cool in battle, and I’d love to learn from you.” Akihiko’s eyes widened and he laughed loudly. Then he smiled widely. “Sure kid. I’d love to help. When all this is over, I’m hoping to retire from the police force and maybe start my own training gym. So maybe then I can finally relax and spend time with Hamuko. Settle down. Maybe have a child.”

 

Minato smiled. “Well, you deserve it. Both of you do. It doesn’t take a genius to tell how much you two love each other. Even if I’m upset that I missed my sister and one of my best friends getting married.” Then he put his hand on his chin in thought as they were now walking through the darkness. “But who will replace you? Naoto?” Kanji stepped in with a sigh. “Yeah, well if it was, then that would be a no. Naoto just wants to be a detective. She has gone on and on about how she _really_ doesn’t want to be a Police Commissioner. She isn’t up for being in charge. I try to tell her that she would make a great leader but-”

 

Akihiko interrupted him with a smirk. “Well, don’t worry Kanji. She wasn’t the candidate I had in mind.” Minato’s eyes widened. “Who else is there?” Mishima smiled. “Oh wait...Her? Ren will be ecstatic about that.” Akihiko grinned. “Yup. Makoto Niijima. One of the best officers I know.” Kanji smiled softly. “You are right about that. She is truly incredible at what she does. I’m sure Naoto wouldn’t mind working for her.” Minato looked at Akihiko in curiosity. “Who is she? What’s she like?”

 

Akihiko smiled softly “She is...someone that is heard to describe. Ren is the better person to tell you about her. They are both boyfriend and girlfriend. Star-crossed lovers almost. But what I can tell you is that I’ve never seen a more dedicated and compassionate officer than her. She has a fierceness to her...but also a rare optimism. Which is good when she is comforting a kid in their darkest moments. Bad when a group of Yakuza ambushes her.She is a bit naive at times as well, which can also get her into trouble. But whenever danger is near, it's like a switch is flipped. A whole new side emerges that is more fierce and brutal. It is really terrifying, but also impressive to witness.”

 

He smiled fondly as he remembered a funny story from the past. “I remember when Makoto was doing an undercover operation. She was going to work as a brewer in a bar belonging to the Yakuza. Ren spent a good few months teaching her how to make drinks, and helping her build a tolerance. I remember one night when she was particularly drunk and Ren, Naoto, and I were there to make sure she didn't pass out. But she spent, the whole night I think, just saying really nice things about us. I think she called Ren her favorite person? She definitely said... _very_ lewd things about him. In public, might I add. I think Ren became actually red at one point.”

 

The others started snickering as he continued. “She looked at Naoto and just said ‘You r so coooool!’ She _actually_ forgot how to say ‘are’. She kept saying ‘I want to be the detective prince too!’ and yelling, almost screaming to the other employees and customers about how ‘my boyfriend’s cousin is the detective prince!’ in a really mocking and haughty way. Ren and I were losing it, and Naoto was so dissapointed. And then she looked at me and immediately looked to the other customers and said ‘and that right there is my dad!’ while pointing at me. Gonna be honest, I was simultaneously really touched and absolutely horrified.”

 

Minato raised an eyebrow. “Why were you horrified?” Akihiko sighed. “Well...it’s because years ago Makoto’s father was murdered by the Yakuza. It haunted her and her sister for many years, and Ren finally helped her overcome that. But the fact that she called me her father? It...surprised me to say the least.” After the other three became uneasy at the story, Akihiko laughed loudly. “But immediately after, she just gave me a big hug and said ‘can we do good cop, bad cop again like when I was a kid?’ And I couldn’t stop smiling so of course I did. We acted it out on some of the customers and they thankfully played along. After a while though, Makoto was burnt out. So Ren took her home and wished us off for the night.”

 

Akihiko grinned. “The next day, I walked into work, and Makoto and Ren were walking side by side. Makoto did absolutely everything in her power to avoid talking to me. But after a while, she came in and apologized intensely. I basically said it was alright and that there was nothing to worry about. She made me promise to never speak about what happened again, I agreed. She hesitated at the door and then said something I’ll never forget.”

 

He paused then smiled. ‘You know...you may not be my father. But you _have_ helped to fill the void that he left. I am in the care of such great friends and people that might as well be my family. You always make sure that none of us get hurt. You take it upon yourself to care for all of us. No matter what happens. So...I wasn’t entirely lying when I called you Dad.’ Then, and I’m not joking, she smirked and said ‘Though, please don’t expect me to call you Daddy. That name is reserved for Ren and Ren only.’ And then she walked out. I was absolutely speechless. I told Ren later and he was just so disappointed. ‘She is smug now, but an hour from now, she is going to be even more embarrassed than she was when she walked in.’”

 

Now his friends were bursting with laughter as even Akihiko joined in after a while. Minato cleared his eyes from the tears as they began to walk up the stairs. “She sounds like a great person. I can’t wait to meet her.” Akihiko cleared a few tears from his eyes as well and smiled. “Yeah. I’ll probably promote her to captain, have her spend a few months in that role, then retire and then promote her to commissioner.” Then he sighed. “However...there are also times that she worries me. A lot. She is one of the most kindest people I know, but she’s also stubborn and a bit brutal at times. One day...I worry that she’ll just snap. That the pressure will finally get to her and she will break. I hope she never does, but if it happens...well let’s just say we will all be in a lot of danger.”

 

Before the others could respond, they had finally arrived at the next door. Akihiko and Minato took a close look at the markings on the door and their eyes widened. It depicted a large rapier and the familiar SEES band. Minato and Akihiko looked at each other and sighed. “Mitsuru.” Mishima looked at Akihiko in curiosity. “Why her? I knew her once, why would they need her.” Akihiko sighed. “Well-Wait, how do _you_ know her?!”  Minato, Kanji, and Akihiko all looked to Mishima as he smiled wryly. “Well...after I got out of college, I worked for her for a few months. She had me work in the R &D department alongside Fuuka. It was nice, it helped develop some skills of mine, but I didn’t want to stay there in the long run. I had things I wanted to do, so I resigned. But the question remains: why her?”

 

Akihiko sighed once more. “Well, she _is_ a powerful persona user. Not only that, but she helped design this building with Watanabe, not knowing how fishy he was. And...to make things personal. It seems Ren wasn’t the only one he was trying to break.” Minato sighed. “It must be me then as well.” Then he smiled. “Let’s prove to him that that was a bad idea.”

 

Minato opened the door and let the others in. What they saw was what appeared to be a room belonging to a VP of the company. There was a large desk with its back to a huge window. It overlooked Shibuya like the other rooms they had encountered. It was significantly higher up than all the other floors. They were getting close to the end. The desk had some pens on it and a nampelate that said “Mitsuru Kirijo: VP of Demiurge Corp.” In front of the desk were two small chairs.

 

There was a red haired woman sitting in a seat behind the desk. She was facing towards the window. She turned around to face the Thieves, revealing Mitsuru herself. Akihiko recognized the outfit she was wearing. It was the outfit she wore during their bout as Shadow Operatives. It was a black catsuit with a fur coat over it. There was an evoker in her holster and a rapier in her belt, hanging from the side. She stood up from her seat and smirked.

 

“Well if it isn’t my good friend Akihiko Sanada! Nice to see you here! It took you long enough. And if it isn’t my old employee Mishima! I’m so glad to see you here as well, along with Mr. Tatsumi! What a nice reunion this is.” Minato stepped out from behind Akihiko and looked Mitsuru dead in the eye. “‘Reunion’? You’re more right than you know.” Mitsuru’s eyes widened as big as dinner plates when she saw her former friend. Her former _best_ friend. She stumbled a bit and her yellow eyes began flickering.

 

“Minato? Y-You’re alive?” Minato smirked as he stepped forward. “In the flesh. I’m sorry you had to find out like this.” Mitsuru looked down with the others not being able to tell her expression. Akihiko looked at Minato with his eyes filled with concern. “I don’t think this is such a good idea.” Minato stepped forward again and smiled. “It has been many years since I’ve seen you. But you are still the same kind hearted person I remember you as. So please. Come back to us.”

 

Mitsuru muttered slowly with venom in her voice. “If you are alive...then everything we have ever worked for was for nothing. Everything that people died for...was for nothing. **YOUR SACRIFICE WAS FOR NOTHING!** ” Minato’s eyes widened. “Uh oh.” Mitsuru looked up with a scowl, as she pulled out her evoker. “ **PERSONA! ARTEMISIA! MEGIDOLAON!** ” Akihiko looked at Minato as the attack was about to connect. “This was a bad ide- **AGH!** ”

 

The four persona users got thrown back into the wall because of the blast. Minato looked to his right and saw that Akihiko had taken the brunt of the blast, and was knocked out cold. Minato, along with his other friends, struggled to get up on their feet. Once they did, Mitsuru looked at Minato with a scowl. “Now I will make things right. This time... **I WILL MAKE SURE YOU STAY DEAD!** **VORPAL BLADE!** ” Three swords emerged from the persona, slicing the table in front of Mitsuru in half and cutting and slicing into the ground. As they sped towards the three thieves, they were all able to roll out of the way. Minato used one of the now fallen chairs as cover, while Mishima and Kanji used one of the parts of the broken table as their own cover.

 

Mishima and Kanji looked at each other and nodded. “The Admin” tore off his mask and emerged from the cover, smirking at Mitsuru. “ **HANZ! KOUGAON!** ” The samurai persona emerged and fired a beam of golden energy at Mitsuru. At the same time, Kanji crushed his tarot card and summoned his persona, Takeji Zaiten, and peeked from cover. “ **ZIODYNE!** ” Both blasts hit Mitsuru and launched her back against the window, cracking it.

 

Mitsuru got up with a scowl. “Fine...you want to play it that way? Then let’s play. **ARTEMISIA!** ” Her persona floated behind her. Mishima and Kanji stared at her in confusion, while Minato peeked from cover and saw Mitsuru strike a pose. Minato’s eyes widened. _Oh no. Don’t tell me…_ But before he could think anymore, Mitsuru smirked and shouted out her attack. “ **SEXY DANCE!** ” Minato ducked behind cover and called over to the other two. “ **GET DOWN YOU TWO, SHE’LL PUT YOU UNDER HER CONTROL!** ”

 

They tried to move, but found they couldn’t as she began to dance. Her movements were energetic yet precise as she moved her hands very expressively. She waved her hands around, her hips and her legs, further entrancing the two other thieves. Minato held his head in horror while looking at the still unconscious Akihiko. _This is my fault! I should’ve known! I should’ve planned, I should’ve done something, anything! And now…_ Mitsuru kept dancing and dancing until all that the two thieves could do was stare. Once she finally finished her routine, with a finger gun that she pointed at her head, she looked at the two and smirked.

 

“So you’ll do anything I ask?” The two nodded, and Mitsuru grinned. “Good. Kill Minato Arisato.” Minato’s eyes widened as the two thieves looked at him. He sighed as he got up from cover. “...Fuck.” They both scowled, as Kanji ran towards him. He pulled out his mace and tried to hit Minato with it, but he ducked before he could. He kept trying to connect a hit, but he never could. However Mishima distracted Minato with a shot of his flintlock pistol, giving Kanji the upper hand. He wound back his mace, and hit Minato right in the chest with it. It knocked him back to the wall.

 

Minato held his chest in pain as the two other persona users approaching him, with Mitsuru silently lurking behind them with a smirk. Minato groaned and grabbed his evoker. He smirked. “ **ORPHEUS TELOS! AGIDYNE!** ” Minato’s persona emerged between the downed wild card and the controlled Phantom Thieves. Mishima held up his shield and took the blast, while Kanji was thrown back to the opposite wall. Minato got up and took out his short sword and dashed towards Mishima.

 

He raised his shield as Minato brought down his sword on it. He noticed that Mishima’s eyes were yellow, similarly to Mitsuru and the other shadows they had encountered. Mishima kicked him off, and before Minato could charge him again, he pulled out his flintlock pistol and pulled the trigger. Minato held up right arm, leading the bullet to go right through, causing him to drop his sword. Mishima had a large grin on his face as he wound back the shield. He aimed it and threw it right at Minato’s chest, knocking him to the ground.

 

When he looked up he saw Kanji getting back up, yellow covering his eyes. But he saw Mishima fighting back. His arm was twitching, and his eyes kept flickering. Minato could almost see a small smirk on the young man. Mishima put his shield on his back, and walked towards Minato. As he did, his right arm slowly pointed to Akihiko, while his left pulled out a flintlock pistol and pointed it at Minato. He pleaded. “Don’t do this! She has you under her spell! Fight it!” Mitsuru called out with a sadistic joy. “That’s it Mishima, finish the job!” Mishima muttered under his breath. “H-h….H….H!” And then his eyes returned back to normal and he smirked. “One problem Ms. Kirijo. You aren’t my boss anymore. **HANZ! SAMARECARM!** ”

 

His persona emerged and woke Akihiko up from his unconsciousness. He gasped as air rushed back into his lungs. He looked up and saw Mishima rushing to Minato’s side, and them staring down Kanji and Mitsuru. Mitsuru smirked. “You were never much of a good employee anyways. Disposable, just like the rest of them. I thought you had promise, that perhaps you could rise above the other scum and useless garbage under my employ. But alas, here we are.” Mishima scowled. “Better to be scum than another puppet! This isn’t you! This is the darkest version of yourself that Yaldabaoth created, but it is not you. Remember how kind you were to me! Remember how you helped give me a place to stay after I got out of college!”

 

Mitsuru’s eyes flickered momentarily. Minato and Mishima smiled at each other: they were close to getting her back. Then she smirked. “You think you can stop me?! I am the Imperious Queen of Executions! Humble servant to Yaldabaoth. I shall exact his will upon this weak and pathetic world. Time and again we have been let down by humanity. You know that. Remember Ikutsuki’s crimes?! How he killed my father?! Yaldabaoth means to create a world where nothing like that ever happen again. Where no child will ever have to watch their parents die in front of them ever again. I thought you of all people would understand that Minato. So you have a choice: you can either accept the new world or die...just like Watanabe.”

 

Minato scowled. “Yes, I saw my family die in front of me. I let the trauma consume my thoughts, actions and personality. I became uncaring to the point of apathy and it hurt those around me. Including my very own sister. No one deserves that. But what you are doing...it will lead to a world where no one ever has that will to feel. To live. To act. Because in my darkest times...I always had my friends. I had you. With Yaldabaoth in charge, that friendship, that bond...it will cease to exist. We will live the rest of our days as puppets.”

 

His face became resolute as he said his final point.  “So...we aren’t bowing to a higher power like him! Never again. We spent all of our time in the SEES making sure our world wasn’t destroyed or compromised like that. You’ve become the enemy of everything you’ve stood against...and we _will_ save you.” At that, Mitsuru tsked.

 

She then looked at Kanji. “Tatsumi. Kill them.” Kanji smirked and pulled out his mace once more. Mishima looked at Minato. “Get Akihiko. Save her.” He smirked as he looked at Kanji. “I’ll hold him off.” He stepped forward with his shield raised as Kanji smashed his mace down onto it. While he did that, Minato ran over to a now conscious Akihiko, resting his head against the door.

 

Akihiko looked up at him with a small smirk. “I _told_ you that was a terrible idea.” Minato smiled. “I know. Beat me up about it later. For now...let’s get back our friend.” He held out his hand, and Akihiko took it, lifting himself up. They looked at Mitsuru who smirked behind the now broken table. In between them was Kanji and Mishima, stuck in a war of maces and shields, pistols and shotguns and personas. Minato and Akihiko looked at each other and nodded. They ran around the two warring persona users and right towards the so-called “Imperious Queen of Executions”.

 

Akihiko attacked her from the right, pulling out his machete, to which she countered with her rapier. Minato also attacked with his own short sword, which he had to now hold with his left hand, because his right arm was still bleeding. She held her rapier upwards in a horizontal direction, blocking both blades. Akihiko cried out to her. “Remember how close we were! Remember how we always fought for each other, and how you had an almost perverse love for fighting!”

 

Minato called out as well. “Remember how we fought together, and how you were always there for me! Remember how I stopped your arranged marriage and was there for you after your Father died. Remember your best friend!” Akihiko’s eyes widened and he smirked. They both cried out at the same time.

 

“ **REMEMBER YUKARI TAKEBA!** ”

 

At that, Mitsuru stopped resisting, and just fell backwards, knocking over the chair behind her as her eyes began flickering like crazy. Minato and Akihiko paid no attention to the fight going on behind them, they only thought about what they were going to say next. Minato spoke next. “She was always there for you. After your father died, she never stopped caring for you. She comforted you more than any of us during your time of need.” Akihiko spoke next as now Mitsuru looked face down, eyes still flickering madly. “And even after Minato died, she never left your side. And you never left hers. You are best friends. Don’t let Yaldabaoth take that away from you.”

 

Mitsuru finally stopped shaking. She muttered under her breath. “Minato…” She looked up with tears in her now brown eyes as she smiled softly. “...Welcome home.” She jumped up and gave him a big hug, to which Minato slowly accepted with a smile of his own. Akihiko also smiled and looked back at the two other persona users. Kanji’s eyes had returned to normal, and Mishima stood there still in a defensive position. Kanji looked at him. “...Mishim- **AGH!** ” Before Kanji could finish his sentence, Mishima delivered a strong right hook to his jaw, knocking him to the ground. Mishima immediately covered his mouth and apologized profusely for it.

 

Akihiko laughed softly as Kanji got up and began yelling at Mishima. _If that’s how he delivers a right hook, then there is not much for me to teach him._ He looked back to Mitsuru and Minato. After Mitsuru released Minato from her hug, she smacked him. “Don’t _ever_ do that again. You may have sacrificed yourself for the good of the world, but too many people got hurt because of it. Does Aigis kn- **AGH!** ” She collapsed to the ground as Minato and Akihiko rushed to opposite sides and tried to support her. “What’s wrong Mitsuru?”

 

Mitsuru sighed. “I feel...exhausted. I can barely move my legs right now.” Akihiko looked at Minato with concern. “Ren mentioned having the same problem with his friends. It is due to Yaldabaoth’s control.” Minato nodded in agreement and along with Kanji and Mishima, they walked through the next door and into the dark path.

 

As they did, Mitsuru’s eyes widened. “Wait...there is a way out for those who are tired. A secret passage that leads directly to the waiting room at the top.” At that, the others stopped dead in their tracks and looked at Mitsuru with wide eyes. “You do? How?” Mitsuru smirked. “Watanabe contracted the Kirijo Group to build his building. We always make sure to put in secret passages in case someone attacks the building. At the time, we didn’t know about his guilt and his crimes, but knowing now...well it’s a good thing we included those pathways.” Mishima raised an eyebrow. “How do we find it?”

 

Mitsuru smiled. “Look for a small bullseye sticker on one of the walls. It may be hard to find because Yaldabaoth’s control is blacking out the city, including this very building. But you’ll know the sign when you see it.” While Mishima and Kanji started looking, Akihiko looked at Mitsuru with curiosity. “Is that why the paths are so dark? How powerful is this guy?”

 

Mitsuru nodded and then sighed. “He isn’t Nyx levels of powerful, but his reach is becoming more extensive. Very soon he will be able to control the entire world with just a thought. But them into a state of subservience that they can never escape from. And in the center of it all is...Makoto. His control is destroying her the most, corrupting her, turning her into a monster. Even if you save her, the psychological damages could haunt her for the rest of her life.”

 

Then she looked at Akihiko with wide eyes. “Is Ren here?” He nodded and Mitsuru sighed. “He...may know about what is going on with Makoto. He is going to risk his life to save her. Maybe more.” Minato looked at Mitsuru with fear in his eyes. “Can he save her?” Mitsuru smiled softly. “He has a better chance than the rest of us combined.” Then she frowned. “But...at what cost? What will he have to lose to save the one he lov-” Before she could finish her thought, Mishima called from up ahead. “Found it!” The others walked up to where the voice came from, and saw Kanji and Mishima standing side by side, in front of a newly opened passage.

 

Mishima looked at Mitsuru with a big smile. “We pressed the panel with the bullseye and found this hidden doorway. It appears to lead to a large elevator.” Mitsuru smiled. “There are doorways like these in each of the branching paths. If any of the others are injured or exhausted, that is where they should go.” Minato and Akihiko helped Mitsuru into the elevator, and she rested against the railings. Mitsuru looked at Minato and Akihiko with pleading eyes. “Promise me this: don’t die now. Too many people have missed you for you to die here.” Minato nodded with a smirk. “After all this? No way I’m dying here. Besides...I have a small gift for Aigis when I get her back.”

 

Minato fished around his pocket and pulled out a small box. Mitsuru looked at him with her eyes wide. Then she smirked. “You didn’t.” Minato put the box back in his pocket and mirrored that smirk. “Like I said. I’m not going anywhere. Take this by the way.” Minato threw one of the communication devices to Mitsuru and smiled. “See you on the other side Mitsuru.” She shared that smile. “You too Minato.”

 

He walked away, and before Akihiko could join him, Mitsuru called out to him. “Akihiko. Protect them.” Akihiko smiled wide. “Please. Minato will be fine! He’s survived wors-” Mitsuru cut him off sharply. “It’s not him I’m worried about!” Akihiko’s eyes widened and he was silent as Mitsuru kept going. “Hamuko. Aigis. Makoto. Ren. They are all in danger. Hamuko is under Yaldabaoth’s control too, same with Aigis, and both of them will be hard to save. They will say things that will destroy you to your core. Because all emotion, all feeling, is out the door when you are dealing with him and his control.”

 

She sighed then continued. “And then Ren and Makoto...From the interactions I remember having with her when I was controlled, Makoto had every intention to not just kill Ren but to break him. You and I both know how stubborn he is. I know he can save her, I know it’s possible, but it could cost him everything. And how that will affect her...it could cause disaster. Irreparable damages. So protect them. Look after them always.” Akihiko took a big sigh and then smiled. “I will. I promise.”

 

Mitsuru shared that smile and clicked a button on the elevator. As the door started to close she spoke confidently. “Good luck. To all of you.” The door finally closed and he could hear the elevator start to ascend. He walked back to meet the other members of his team and saw them waiting for him with a smile. Minato spoke first once he cleared his throat. “Ready to continue?” Akihiko smirked. “Always.” Before they could keep walking, Mishima stopped Minato. “We should tell the others about the passages. It might help them a lot.”

 

Minato’s eyes widened. “You’re right. I’ll call them now.” He pressed on the communicator on his ear and smiled. “Ren! We have good news!”

 

* * *

 

October 29th 2021

12:50AM-40 minutes until Nyx is Unleashed

 

As Ren and the eight other members of his team were walking, he heard a voice speak in his head. “Ren! We have good news!” Ren smiled softly. “Well, we could use some good news right about now. What have you got?” Minato smiled on the other end. “We saved Mitsuru.” Yukari exclaimed. “ **YOU DID?!** **IS SHE THERE? CAN I TALK TO HER?!** ” Before Ren or Minato could say anything, another voice entered the conversation. “Hi Yukari. It’s good to see you again” They began having their own conversation on what Ren could only assume was a separate frequency. He frequently heard Yukari muttering “I can’t believe I got both of my best friends back in one day!”

 

Ren smled to himself and continued speaking to Minato. “I’m glad you saved her. It helps a lot on our end too.” Minato smirked. “Well I haven’t even finished telling the good news yet. You know how the people you’ve saved are now exhausted?” Ren raised an eyebrow. “Yeah. Why? What did you have in mind?” Minato kept smirking. “Well it's a funny story. Apparently Watanabe Corp contracted the Kirijo Group to construct their building, and according to Mitsuru, she always makes a point to include secret passages in her buildings. This one is now exception. Look for a small bullseye, and it can take those who are injured and exhausted directly to the top.”

 

Ren smiled. “Minato you are a lifesaver.” He looked to his other friends and smiled wider. “Naoto, Akechi and Adachi! Look for a small bullseye on the wall and press it!” They started searching and after a while, found what they were looking for: a small bullseye on a wall panel. They pressed it in and saw a completely different pathway open. Ren smirked at Ryuji, Morgana, Ann and Yusuke. “Well, you guys get to take the shortcut!” He, along with the others, helped them into the elevator.

 

Ryuji looked at Ren with a smile. “Ren...thank you for saving us.” Ren smiled genuinely. “It’s no problem. I’m always happy to help my best friends.” Before they could press the button that led to the top floor, Naoto stopped Ren. “Ren...shouldn’t you go with them? You’ve taken more punishment than the rest of us combined. We can take care of the res-” Ren interrupted her sharply. “I’m not going _anywhere_ . I have to see this through. I have to save them.” Naoto tried to argue, but Ren kept going. “Even if we don’t consider Makoto, who else knows Futaba that well? I am her _brother_. I have a responsibility to save her. And besides…”

 

He looked at Naoto with a dark look in his eyes. “If I was one of the people controlled by Yaldabaoth, would you rest? What would you do to save me?” Naoto looked down and clenched her fists. She looked up with a fierce look in her eyes. “Anything.” Ren smiled. “I figured. And I am thankful. That is why I have to keep going. I won’t stop, I won’t rest, until I save them.” Naoto took a deep sigh and looked at Ren. “...Okay. I know that I can’t stop you, no matter what I say. So the only way I can protect you is by sticking with you until you have to fight Makoto. And you can’t stop me from doing that.”

 

Ren smirked. “No I can’t.” He looked at his friends in the elevator and smiled genuinely. “...See you on the other side.” They pressed the elevator button and as the doors closed, he could barely make out Ryuji mouthing “I’m sorry” to him. Then he turned back to the remaining 5 members with a smirk. “Ready to continue?” Yukari wrapped up her conversation with Mitsuru and smiled widely. “Ready when you are!” Ren smiled softly and pressed a button on his communicator. “All right Minato, we are all set here. See you at the top!” Minato smiled on the other end. “You too Ren. Good luck.”

 

* * *

 

Finishing the call, Minato looked at his other friends and smiled. “Ready to keep going?” Akihiko smirked. “Always.” Before they could get moving however, Mishima stopped them. “Wait...Minato your arm is still injured.” Minato looked at his right arm and saw blood slowly dripping from a hole that had formed in his flesh. He looked up at Mishima with a smile. “It’s fine.” But he glared in response. “No it isn’t. I’ve had to help patch up Ren’s wounds enough times to know when someone is lying about a wound like that. Let me help.” He pulled out a roll of bandages and a bottle of rubbing alcohol from the satchel attached to his steampunk-like belt. He looked up and saw the others staring at him in confusion.

 

Mishima shrugged. “What? Adachi stole some the first aid kit and handed some bandages and other healing items to me just in case. I had no idea they would come in handy until I was forced to shoot you in the arm.” Minato sighed softly. “Fine. Just be quick.” Mishima smiled and dripped some of the alcohol onto the bandages. He began to wrap them around Minato’s wound to which he responded with wincing. It stung like hell. Akihiko gave Mishima a small smile. “You are surprisingly good at this.” Mishima smirked. “What can I say? When Fuuka started her partnership with her, Tae recommended I learn how to patch up a wound. Especially because Shiho became a full time volleyball player, and as we learned back in Shujin...volleyball can be a painful sport.”

 

Akihiko sighed. “Yeah I heard the stories from Ren.” Kanji nodded solemnly in agreement. Minato just looked confused. “Care to explain?” Mishima sighed. “Later. Right now, let’s get back to work.” The others began walking further into the dark path. As they did, Mishima looked to Akihiko and Minato in confusion. “So...something I still don’t get. From what Ren has told me, Hamuko Arisato was someone that fought alongside you guys twelve years ago. She is Minato’s sister, and Akihiko’s wife but...if she was a wild card, then why didn’t she sacrifice herself either?”

 

Minato and Akihiko stopped dead in her tracks. Akihiko’s hand started shaking and Mishima waved his hands apologetically. “Oh I’m so sorry! I didn’t know that it was a sore subject for you-” Before Mishima could say anything more, Minato turned around and softly put a hand on his shoulder. He smiled comfortingly. “It’s alright Mishima. You didn’t know. If we are about to fight who I think we are about to fight, it is only right that you _do_ know.”

 

Minato sighed as he started his story, while walking up the stairs, with Akihiko still silent. “Well you were kind of right about one thing: Hamuko _is_ my twin sister. After our parents died...we were all each other had. Those few years before we met the others were hell for us. We thought we would never find happiness. Hamuko tended to be a bit more happy and cheery on the outside. She was very optimistic. I was...the opposite. I struggled to find the joy in life. I struggled to find the joy in _anything_ honestly. Hamuko would always try to lift me up when I was down and sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn’t. The truly hopeless times were when _she_ was feeling down. In those situations...it was hard for either of us to be happy.”

 

Minato smiled as he recounted the next part. “However, when we moved to Iwatodai Dorm together, things changed. We met so many new friends like Akihiko, Yukari, Mitsuru, and others as time went on. We were finally given a purpose in life, and for once it had meaning. And for the first time in years...I was happy. _We_ were happy. It was nice...really nice.” Minato hid a small smirk as he glanced at Akihiko. “Eventually I fell for the one who saved us all those years ago, and never stopped caring for me no matter what, while Hamuko fell for one of the few people I am honored to call my best friend. One being Aigis and the other being...you Akihiko.”

 

Mishima, Kanji and Akihiko smiled softly before Mishima frowned and looked at Minato. “...So then what happened?” He sighed yet again in response. “Well...things began to fall apart. Mitsuru lost her father, we were betrayed, and the world was in danger. Only a wildcard could seal Nyx. Hamuko wanted it to be her. She wanted to repay the world for everything it had given her. But I couldn’t let her. I made sure I was the one who seal him. No matter what happened, I _had_ to be sure that Hamuko would live the life I couldn’t. It may have ruined her but...she deserved better than dying.”

 

Akihiko sighed as Minato’s eyes were downcast. “She was heartbroken. Devastated. When we went off to fight Erebus, she didn’t come. She didn’t want to be reminded of the pain. She had nightmares for years and I tried to be there for her as much as possible. Mitsuru invited her to join the shadow operatives but she vehemently refused. That was part of the reason I left myself. Because I wanted to be there for her always. But…” A small smile came over his face. “A year after that, I proposed to her. She was so happy and accepted. We’ve been married happily for about seven years. And I couldn’t be happier. I love her with all my heart.”

 

Minato smiled. “You know Akihiko...of all the people that could have married her, I’m glad it was you. I trust you with my life. Plus, as I said earlier, it doesn’t take a genius to see that you two were made for each other.” Then he smirked. “Though I am curious...are you two going to have kids anytime soon?” As both Mishima and Kanji snickered, Akihiko facepalmed. “Not you too. I swear everyone always bugs me about this, from Mitsuru to Ren to Makoto to Yukari to Junpei, and now you. I swear we will have kids at some point, we just aren’t ready yet. She is too busy with her job as a teacher and I’m too busy with my job as Police Commissioner. Maybe after this is all over, and I promote Makoto to Police Captain then Commissioner, I can retire. Settle down, and start a family with Hamuko.”

 

Minato smiled at Akihiko as they were approaching the door. “No matter what happens Akihiko, I will be with you guys the whole time. When this is over I intend to meet up with the others. Catch up and all that. Ken, Junpei, Koroma-god I forgot about Koromaru! I just can’t wait to see all of them.” They finally walked up to the door and both Minato and Akihiko felt their hearts sink as they saw the markings on the door. It was an evoker with another SEES ribbon. But what stuck out was a familiar latin phrase. Minato read it as his voice began to tremble. “‘Memento Mori’....It _is_ her.”

 

Akihiko was silent as he clenched his fist so hard, his right hand began to bleed. Minato noticed this and looked at his friend with a determined look in his eyes. “We’ll save her. I know we will.” His friend responded with a dark look in his eyes. “I hope you’re right. Because I don’t think I can lose her too. I’ve lost enough friends in my life. Shinjiro...you...I am not strong enough to deal with losing her too.” Before Akihiko could say anything more, Mishima gave him a big hug from behind. “No matter what Akihiko, we will be with you every step of the way.” Kanji also joined in on the hug and smiled. “What he said. We aren’t going anywhere pal.”

 

Minato smiled in response as Akihiko felt tears well up in his eyes. “Like they said. We will be with you every step of the way. Besides, she is my sister too. I want to do everything in my power to save her. I _have_ to.” Akihiko looked at Minato with a smile on his face. “Alright. I just hope you are right.” He opened the door and the others walked in, with Akihiko being the last to enter the room.

 

When they did enter, they saw a waiting room with a few chairs lined up next to a door. There were a few couches and a TV as well. The door had a label on it. “Hamuko Arisato: Director of Human Resources.” They sat down on some of the chairs and waited a few moments. Mishima tried turning on the tv and saw what appeared to memories. Whose memories, he had no idea, but he just saw a young girl and boy, maybe 10 and 9 years old respectively, at an amusement park with a mom and a dad, and what appeared to be another father figure with a police badge watching them. They seemed to be having the time of their life.

 

Before Mishima could study the footage anymore, the door to the office opened with a shadow like figure at the door. “Mrs. Arisato is ready for you.” Akihiko and Minato looked at each other and took a large exhale and got up from their seats. They followed the shadow down the hallway, with Kanji and Mishima trailing close behind. Eventually they got to the door and as they turned back to look at the shadow, they were already gone. Minato sighed and let the others walk into the door. After a minute, he joined them too.

 

They saw an office room that looked very similar to the one Mitsuru inhabited, with some differences. For one, the window was much higher. They could tell they were nearly at the end. Minato looked to his right and saw a window of the second building. After all, the Watanabe Building was really two buildings, connected by a long glass bridge. And in that window to the other building, they saw what appeared to be Ren Amamiya walking into a coffee shop. Minato looked straight forward and saw a few cabinets and a computer on a desk, with a similar label as the door, “Hamuko Arisato: Director of Human Resources.”

 

In that desk was the auburn haired girl herself. She wore what appeared to be a casual shirt and pants with a small red tie flowing down it. She was staring intently at her computer and clacking away at a few keys before taking notice of the group in front of her and smirking. She got up from her chair, and pushed her computer to the side. She looked right at Akihiko. “Hello dear Husband. How have you been?” Akihiko felt a shiver go down his spine as he heard the cold voice that belonged to the woman he loved. It sounded just like her, but that tone...it couldn’t be her. There was no way. So Akihiko responded.

 

“Hamuko...I’ve missed you so much. It’s been too long, I’m so sorry for-” Hamuko tsked softly and interrupted him. “Ah ah ah! File the complaints once you sit down. But let’s see who you’ve brought with you shall we?” She looked behind Akihiko and saw two others she recognized. “Ah! Mishima and Kanji! My good friends! How long has it been since we’ve seen each other again?” Before Mishima could even think about responding, Hamuko interrupted. “Oh well, doesn’t matter now does it? You are here now. And...there is someone else here right? My secretary was very clear that there were…” She mockingly counted on her fingers. “...Four people! So? Come out!”

 

Minato took a deep breath and stepped out from behind his other friends. He looked at his now yellow eyed sister in the eyes and smiled softly. “Hello sis. It’s been too long.” Hamuko’s eyes went wide as her eyes flickered. “...Bro? Yo-you’re alive?” She stumbled a bit and fell back towards the table. Minato ran up towards her and gave her a hug. “I’m so sorry I left you Sis, I know you hate me but please! Come back to us!” Hamuko kept looking down as Minato hugged her. After a moment Hamuko hugged back. “Brother...I missed you so much. However...”

 

Akihiko was going to join Minato and Hamuko’s hug, but Mishima stopped him with fearful eyes. He had noticed something: a small knife hidden in her right sleeve, and the barely perceptible glow of her still yellow eyes. He called out to Minato. “Look out!” Before Minato could react, she stabbed him right in the lower gut and kicked him backwards. “ **YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME SACRIFICE MYSELF! I WOULD’VE RATHER DIED THEN LOST YOU! I SPENT 12 YEARS SUFFERING WITHOUT YOU, AND YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALTZ BACK INTO MY LIFE?! I DON’T THINK SO!** ”

 

As Minato held his now bleeding chest, Hamuko pulled out her evoker and pointed it to her head, smiling maniacally. “ **AND NOW? YOU WILL ALL SUFFER AND BURN JUST LIKE THOSE WHO HAVE COME BEFORE! JUST LIKE** **_REN_ ** **WILL SUFFER. MESSIAH!** ” She fired the evoker as a large towering persona emerged behind her. Mishima tore off his mask and healed Minato as he stared up in horror. “Oh no. Anything but _that._ ” Akihiko also noticed that a golden armor had been created on the body of his wife, with a spear that had appeared in her hands. Covering her eyes was a crimson mascarade mask, similar to the one that Shiho wore, except more twisted with sharp edges at the edge of it.

 

She smirked as she stared at her former friends and family. “Do you like the outfit? For those of us who aren’t phantom thieves, or have ‘special combat outfits’ like Mitsuru and Aigis, he gave us this! It may not suit me very well, but hey! As long as I get to kill you with it. **MEGIDOLAON!** ” A giant blast emerged from the persona, and launched the four thieves backwards through the wall. Minato opened his eyes and saw dust all around the room. He looked at his side and saw Akihiko get up, and Mishima trying his best to do the same. However he looked at Minato with eyes full of horror.

 

“I...I can’t feel my legs or my arms. I can’t move anything!” Minato then came to a dark realization. _She is more powerful than anything we have faced so far on this tower. If she was able to reduce Mishima’s body to the point that he can’t feel his arms and legs anymore, then...what chance do we have?_ Minato got up after a few moments struggle, and tried to walk over to Mishima, but Kanji beat him to the punch. He looked at Minato with a determined look in his eyes. “Go get her! I can take care of him until he can heal himself.” Minato and Akihiko both looked at each other, and then at Kanji. They nodded and ran back towards the office.

 

They saw Hamuko standing in the center of the room, grinning maniacally. “I have gotten much stronger since we last met! I have grown beyond the Universe Arcana! And nothing will stand in our way! **GOD’S HAND!** ” Minato’s eyes widened and he pushed Akihiko out of the way, forcing him to take the full force of the attack. Akihiko gasped in horror as his friend was knocked out entirely. He looked back at Hamuko with pleading eyes. “Please...he’s your own brother! I’m your husband! Come back to us!”  

 

She smirked and mockingly put her hand on her chin in thought. “Hmmm. Let me think about that. How about….No! **HIENTOU!** ” The persona fired a fiery blast towards Akihiko, to which he swiftly dodged. He pulled out his own evoker and pointed it at himself. “I won’t let you hurt anyone else Hamuko! **CAESAR!** ” He pulled the trigger and his persona emerged behind him. He turned to the still down Mishima, and smiled. “Come on kid! We still have work to do! **DIARAHN!** ” Mishima was healed fully as he felt a cool feeling go through his body. Kanji and him got up with a smirk. “Happy to help Akihiko. Let’s do this!”

 

Kanji and Akihiko ran towards Hamuko while Mishima walked up to Minato. “Let’s get you up buddy! **SAMARECARM!** ” Minato’s eyes opened with a gasp. He looked at Mishima who outreached his hand to Minato with a smile. “Come on. Let’s help your sister.” Minato took his hand and lifted himself up. He saw Hamuko and Akihiko clashing with their spear and machete respectively. Akihiko was exerting himself fully, while Hamuko was just smirking. She was barely cracking a sweat as she laughed haughtily. “Wow! Is that the best _the Great Akihiko Sanada_ can do?! Pathetic. **AGIDYNE!** ”

 

A large blast of fire began to emerge from Hamuko’s persona, until Akihiko fell back, and Mishima stepped in his place, taking the full blast with his shield. He looked at Akihiko who was still on the ground behind him. “Stand back! I can handle this!” Hamuko laughed maniacally in front of him. “Hah! Can you now? Very well! Let’s see how tough that shield of yours is. **DEBILITATE!** ” Mishima felt all the energy and power he once had drain from him, but he stood firm. He wasn’t going anywhere, even as all of his friends screamed for him to retreat, to stand back. He had stood back enough times in his life. So he made a promise to himself, the moment he found his persona.

 

_Never Again._

 

Hamuko smirked. “Still standing firm huh? I respect and applaud your tenacity _Yuuki_ . But unfortunately...it is still meaningless. **GOD’S HAND!** ” Next thing he knew, Mishima was back at the waiting room, leaning on a wall, bleeding heavily. He opened his eyes and saw a large trail from where he got hit, and a stunned Minato, Kanji, and Akihiko. He looked down and saw the shield in his hands with a giant hole right in the center. He took a hit right to the stomach. He could barely feel his hands, but he could tell his time was running out. He was bleeding too fast.

 

He reached into his satchel with what strength he had and found more items Adachi had handed him from the first aid kit. He found a small stone with a glowing aura. It had a note attached to it that appeared to be written by Ren years ago. “Magic Stone: use when desperate.” He took a deep breath and muttered. “Ren...thank you for everything. All of you. Thank you.” As he crushed the magic stone in his hand he had one last thought. _I hope this works._ But as he heard more battling from up ahead, he felt his wound start to heal. He let his eyes slip shut and hoped that they could save Hamuko. That Akihiko could save her wife. That Minato could save his sister.

 

But just before his eyes slip shut,

 

he heard a gunshot.

 

* * *

 

 

When Hamuko fired her attack, a sonic boom erupted in the room. It fired Mishima back to the waiting room. Akihiko, Minato, and Kanji looked back at Mishima and saw him bleeding heavily. Minato was in shock. _I...Is this my fault? I could’ve stopped Mishima from doing that but...now? How is he going to come up from that?_ His thoughts were interrupted by Hamuko laughing maniacally. The four thieves turned to her with different expressions. Minato with shock, Akihiko with sorrow, and Kanji with a scowl.

 

Hamuko spoke through her laughs. “What?! He said he could take it! I didn’t know he would go that far, that’s amazing!” She kept laughing until Kanji screamed. “You son of a bitch! I won’t let you get away with this!” He pulled out his mace and ran towards Hamuko. Akihiko and Minato yelled out at the same time. “Don’t hurt her!” Kanji didn’t listen as he brought down the mace towards Hamuko.

 

It didn’t even matter, as Hamuko swiftly dodged every blow, until she eventually decided to strike, stabbing Kanji in the leg with her spear. He screamed out in agony as she plunged the blade deeper into his leg. She tore it out, and Kanji fell unconscious. Akihiko stared at Hamuko with tears in his eyes. “Hamuko please! Remember how much we have been there for each other! Remember when we fought together, remember everything we have been through! Remember your family!”

 

For a moment, Hamuko’s eyes flickered. Akihiko smiled as he realized he was finally getting through. However, Hamuko’s eyes returned to yellow and she scowled. “Be honest Akihiko. You never loved me. Never. When you became a cop, you barely talked to me. I was so worried, and you kept taking injury after injury. But you’d come home acting like everything is fine. But it wasn’t. Overtime I began to get the nightmares again. Of both you and Minato dying over and over again. I had no idea what to do.”

 

Then a delirious smile came over her face as she held her right hand by her side. “Until Yaldabaoth showed me how to stop the nightmares! With his new world, everything will be set right! But he told me that the only way to stop the nightmares was…” She pulled out a gun and pointed it right at Akihiko. “ **TO KILL YOU MYSELF** ” She pulled the trigger and as the bullet came towards his head, the last thing Akihiko saw was the barely perceptible tremor in Hamuko’s arm. The bullet barely clipped Akihiko’s head, only damaging his skull and a part of his ear, but thankfully not his brain matter. He was alive, but barely as he was knocked to the ground. Minato stood shocked as one of his best friends was knocked to the ground, blood pooling under him.

 

He desperately pulled out his evoker and pointed it to his head but before he could pull the trigger, another gunshot went off. Hamuko had shot right through the evoker. She smirked. “How do you intend to fight now?! You have nothing!” She tried to finish off Akihiko with her spear, but before she could, Minato got in the way with his short sword. Minato exerted himself as much as he could as a energy waves emerged from the two. Hamuko scowled as she continued to press the spear against Minato’s sword.

 

“You think you can stop me?! Your own sister?! You are pathetic! You have nothing, nobody! You think anyone cares about you anymore?! They all moved on! Junpei, Ken, Yukari, Mitsuru, Fuuka, Aigis, all of them! No one _cares_ about you! You are just a relic of a long gone age! Do you hear me?! Huh?!” Minato felt tears in his eyes, but he couldn’t give up. He had to save them, he had to save all of them, he had to do something! But he felt his arm giving out. Time was running out. He felt...so tired.

 

Before his sword could be destroyed however, time stopped. His eyes widened in confusion, but he couldn’t move his legs. He was stuck in place, with his sword still clashing against Hamuko’s spear. Suddenly he felt a presence in the room. He looked to his right and in front of the window, he saw someone wearing a blue dress that he recognized. It was a outfit from the velvet room. However the person wearing it was someone he didn’t know. It was a woman, who was slightly shorter than him. She almost looked like a teenager. She had platinum hair that flowed down her back and golden eyes that stood out. She had a headband with butterflies on the end.

 

Minato looked at her with caution in his eyes. “Who the hell are you?” The woman chuckled. “You sound just like the trickster. My name is Lavenza, and I come bearing a message. My master says ‘welcome back old friend! We have missed you dearly.’” Minato’s eyes widened in shock. He recognized that tone from the woman, and of how she said the message. “Igor? So you are an attendant?” Lavenza scowled as she spoke sarcastically. “Oh so you are just realizing it?! What gave it away?! The outfit? Or the golden eyes? Which one was it huh?!”

 

She took a deep breath and smiled. “Sorry....My Caroline side is showing a bit more.” Minato eyed her curiously. “Well, I didn’t know velvet room attendants age.” Lavenza smiled brightly. “Yeah well, it’s a matter of perception! The attendant that took care of you was Elizabeth, so you envision me in a form very different than that of a child. Same with the other wildcard, Mr. Narukami. But as for the trickster, he started to envision me as older just because he also grew older. But enough about that! I have a message!”

 

Minato raised an eyebrow as Lavenza took a deep breath. “My master says he is glad to see you back. He has also noticed that you are not up to your full strength yet, and it appears your means to summon your persona has been destroyed. Don’t fret however, as he has a gift for you. For now, good luck. You will realize your gift very soon!” Minato exclaimed. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” Lavenza shrugged. “I dunno. He said very soon, so I guess you’ll just have to see. Anyway, goodbye!”

 

Before Minato could protest further, Lavenza disappeared. Minato thought to himself. _What could she mean by a gift? I struggle to see how I can possibly make it out of this situation alive._ Before he could dwell on the gravity of the situation any further, a voice inside his head spoke. A voice that sounded eerily like himself. **_Giving up huh? After everything you’ve been through? After coming back from death itself?! You can’t be serious!_ **

 

Minato’s eyes widened. _Who the hell are you?!_ The voice laughed in response. **_Oh please, isn’t it obvious? I’m you! Well...I’m your shadow at least. I was put dormant for a while when you sacrificed yourself for the greater good, and here you are, not even back at your full strength, giving up! Come on! After everything that has happened, you really think giving up now will do anything?! You are now alive! You have the chance to make things right with your friends! No, your family! And you are just going to give up?!_ **

 

The shadow continued. **_Your sister and the woman you love are in danger. Are you just going to let Yaldabaoth take everything you love? Are you going to make everything you worked for be for nothing? Or are you going to take a stand to save the ones you love?!_ ** Minato took a deep breath and smirked. “I _will_ ! I will not rest until the ones I love are safe!” The shadow laughed softly. **_Then let us form a contract! I am thou, thou art I. Together we will make sure that no one ever has to trade lives for the so called ‘greater good’ ever again!_ **

 

Minato opened his eyes and saw Hamuko still holding her spear against Minato’s sword. Time had gone back to normal. Hamuko looked at Minato’s eyes and saw they were yellow. But not Yaldabaoth’s yellow. A different one entirely. A blue flame began to emerge around Minato as he scowled. “ **DO YOU HEAR ME YALDABAOTH?! I WON’T LET YOU TAKE MY FAMILY! ENOUGH PEOPLE HAVE TRIED AND FAILED TO DO JUST THAT, AND I WON’T LET YOU SUCCEED! DO YOU HEAR ME?! THEY ARE MINE!**

 

**AND I WON’T**

**LET YOU**

**HURT THEM!** ”

 

A large blast emerged from Minato, knocking Hamuko back through the desk and back towards the window. She opened her eyes wide and saw Minato consumed in a blue fire. After a few moments, Minato emerged from the fire with a wide smirk on his face. He looked _very_ different. He had a dark blue leotard with a almost vampire style cape flowing from it. It had a popped collar and both it and the cape had a galaxy pattern on it. His back had a harness that attached to a very large coffin stuck on his back. It had an outer thong with a belt with a sapphire amulet that had a skull on it right in the center. The utility belt had a sheath for him to put his sword. On his legs were stockings held by garter belts. His shoes were metal stilettos it seemed. On his neck was a sleeve that covered parts of his face, creating an almost teeth like effect. Finally there was his mask, which covered his eyes and created the upper teeth of the mask so to speak. It looked eerily similar to one of his personas from twelve years ago, Thanatos.

 

Minato kept grinning as he held a sword in his left hand. “ **I AM MORI! A PHANTOM THIEF! AND I AM HERE…** ” He put his hand on his mask and exclaimed. “ **TO TAKE BACK MY SISTER’S HEART! DANTE!** ” He tore off his mask as blood poured down it. A persona emerged behind him that appeared to be a fusion of Messiah and Thanatos. It looked like Thanatos but with Messiah’s color scheme. It had a pillar on his back similarly to Messiah, but unlike both, it’s body had eyes all over the surface, all of them trained on Hamuko. Minato turned to his friends, all down on the ground and bleeding and smiled. “Rest up guys. But I won’t let you die just yet. **SALVATION!** ” With that, the wounds of his friends began to seal, and their faces began to lighten up.

 

Hamuko got up with a smirk. “So! This fight just got more interesting! Fine. Let’s finish this!” She summoned her persona and looked at Minato with a grin. “ **GOD’S HAND!** ” Minato’s coffin is unhooked from the harness and is attached to a chain. The coffin is brought in front of him and cushions the blast. Minato smirks. “Gotta admit. I now _really_ see the appeal of having a shield.”

 

Hamuko scowled in response and ran towards Minato with her spear raised. He dodged every blow and started to call out to his sister. “Remember our time together in elementary school! How after our parents died, the kids would always bully us for being orphans. We _always_ stood up for each other, in elementary school, middle school, and then in high school. Remember how one kid kept making fun of you and I punched him! Remember how you did the same for me months later!”

 

Hamuko was still failing to land any attacks with neither her persona nor her spear were even touching Minato. He was just too fast as he had discarded his harness and coffin. She was becoming erratic as she called out. “ **SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!** ” But Minato was unfazed as he continued his speech. “Remember when we went to Iwatodai Dorm! The friends we made there! Mitsuru, Yukari, Junpei, Ken, Koromaru, Fuuka, Labrys...Shinjiro. Remember the love that we created. Remember Aigis! Remember your husband! Remember how much you love each other! Remember the good times you all shared! Remember your wedding!”

 

As Hamuko finally dropped her spear, Minato gave her a big hug as she began to sob into his shoulder. “Remember that you are my sister and that I will always love you. I promise you...I won’t ever leave you again.” Hamuko looked up through her tears and Minato noticed that her red eyes were back to normal. “What have I done?!” Minato looked at her with wide eyes and a small scowl. “No, this is _not_ your fault. Yaldabaoth did this to you, and corrupted you into something you aren’t. I’m just glad to have you back.”

 

Hamuko smiled widely through her tears. “I...I missed you so much!” She gave him a big hug, more like the loving ones she used to give and much less like the malice-filled one that her corrupted self gave. Minato accepted the hug and they spent a few moments just like this. She looked at Minato with a big smile. “Yaldabaoth did make me lie about one thing: we never gave up on you. Least of all Aigis. She always believe there was a chance that you would come back.” Before Minato could respond with a smile, a voice interrupted them. “I hate to interrupt your moment, but some of us have major injuries here!” Minato and Hamuko turned to see Mishima standing there with a deadpan stare. It appeared most of his injuries had healed, but he still clutched his stomach.

 

Hamuko ran up to him and gave him a big hug as well. “I’m so sorry for hurting you, I had no idea that-” But before she could say anything more, Mishima just hugged her back. “It’s alright! It wasn’t your fault. You were controlled by Yaldabaoth, don’t put that on yourself.” He looked at Minato and smiled. “So you’re a phantom thief now too?” Minato smiled in response. “Seems so.” Mishima smiled brightly. “It suits you! Plus your persona and your thief suit are really cool. I’m a bit jealous honestly!”

 

Minato smiled shyly and Mishima looked to his downed friend. “Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to wake up Kanji and make sure he’s not severely injured.” He took out a piece from his first aid kit and handed it to Minato. “I’ll let you guys wake up Akihiko.” Mishima walked over to Kanji and started calling to him in order to wake him up. While he did that, Minato and Hamuko walked over to Akihiko who was still knocked out and on the ground.

 

Minato checked his pulse and smiled. He was still breathing. He looked in Mishima’s direction and saw he had successfully woken up Kanji. They seemed to be talking about the fight and Minato’s new appearance. He fake coughed to get the attention of the two. “Hey Mishima, I may need your help getting Akihiko up.” They both smiled and walked over to help. While Mishima prepared his persona, Hamuko noticed Kanji’s limp and looked at the new bandage on his leg. It was still bleeding.

 

She looked into his eyes apologetically. “Kanji, I’m _so_ sorry for hurting you. Is your leg in serious pain? Should you go to a doctor? Oh my god I’m so-” Before she could say anything more, Kanji gave her a large hug. “It’s alright Hamuko. At least you are back. Besides, one hit to the leg? What’s the worst that could happen?” Hamuko smiled but jumped as he heard Mishima shout next to her. “ **HANZ! SAMARECARM!”** Akihiko opened his eyes wide and gasped as he jumped up. He looked at Minato. “Where is she?! Is Hamuko oka-?!” Before he could say anything more, he made eye contact with his wife, standing there with those red eyes he loved so much. “Hamuko?”

 

She began to sob again and gave her husband a huge hug. “Aki, I’m so sorry! I’m sorry for all the things I said, I’m sorry for how I hurt you, I’m sorry about all of it! I don’t deserve you at al-hmph?!” Before she could say anything more, Akihiko gave her a large kiss to which she was at first shocked at. In time though, she leaned into the kiss more and spent a few moments enjoying it. Eventually they seperated and Akihiko grinned. “Hamuko I love you _so_ much. Nothing you can say or do would ever hurt me. As long as I can spend the rest of my life with you, I will always be happy. So don’t apologize. How bad could a gunshot to the side of my head be- **AGH!** ”

 

He clutched his head as the bleeding started again. Their eyes widened, so Mishima took out his bandages and began to wrap them around Akihiko’s head. After he did, he gave him a painkiller to ease the headache. After a few moments Akihiko began to talk. “My head hurts. My ears keep ringing. My vision is blurring in and out but I don’t think I’ll die. But...I don’t know if I can fight.” Minato smiled brightly. “We don’t need you too. You have done more than enough to help, and for that we all thank you. Besides, you should really go up with Hamuko. At this rate, she might have more energy than you, so she might be able to get you to the elevator safely. Besides, it'll give you an opportunity to catch up and all that.”

 

The others nodded in response. Akihiko looked at Hamuko, who was now blushing, and he smiled. “Thank you. All of you. I think...that’s a good idea. Especially if there is a bigger fight in store, I may need all the rest I can get. And if it means spending time with my lovely wife, I’m okay with that.” Hamuko began blushing again as Mishima helped Akihiko up. Akihiko looked at Hamuko in confusion. "But...why aren't you tired?" Hamuko sighed. "Well truth be told, I feel a bit fatigued. But it's not that bad. Maybe it's because I'm a wild card." While the others thought on that, both Mishima and Hamuko helped to hold Akihiko so that he wouldn’t lose balance. They walked through the hallway that led to the waiting room, but before Minato went through, he looked through the window from earlier where he saw Ren.

 

However this time he saw something very different. The coffee shop was destroyed and there appeared to be a person leaning on the wall with five other people around them. Before he could dwell on it any further, Kanji called him from up ahead. He ran to catch up and followed them into the newly opened door. After a few moments, they found the bullseye on the wall and both Akihiko and Hamuko stepped through, with Akihiko leaning on his wife for support. Before they went in the elevator, both Akihiko and Hamuko turned back to the others. “Good luck guys. You may need it. And Minato...please don’t die again.”

 

Minato chuckled in response as Hamuko said her final words too. “I think you guys will be fine. Especially you Bro-Bro! You always knew how to stood up for yourself when we were kids.” Minato facepalmed while the others snickered. “I thought you agreed to stop calling me that when we arrived at the dorm!” Hamuko shrugged mockingly. “What can I say? I lied! Besides you’ve been gone for twelve years, I have every right to call you that.” Minato sighed but he was still smiling. He was just glad his sister was back. He looked up and gave her a mocking smirk. “Well sis, I suggest you stop calling me that before I bring up that little _joke_ we had in seventh grade.”

 

Hamuko glared. “Don’t you dare.” Minato laughed softly before wearing a genuine smile. “Stay safe sis. I’ll see you soon.” Hamuko shared that smile. “You too bro.” Then Akihiko and her walked into the elevator and ascended to their safety. Before Minato and the others could even turn to the stairs, a call came in. It was from Ren. Minato responded. “Hey Ren! Something great has happened! We saved Hamuko!”

 

Ren took a few moments to respond but when he did, his voice was trembling. “I-I’m glad. Listen...I'm sorry to interrupt your joy, but something has happened. Something _really bad_ has happened.” Minato, along with the other two members of his team, every other active team, and even the thieves now safe in the waiting room began to shudder in horror as Ren explained the story of just how everything went wrong.

 

* * *

 October 29th 2021

12:50AM-40 minutes until Nyx is Unleashed

 

Ren got off the call and walked ahead along with the others. Akechi caught up to Ren as they were walking up the stairs and spoke with venom in his voice. “I just want you to know, that I hate absolutely everything about this plan. You _are_ going to get yourself killed, and both Makoto and Naoto are going to have my heads.” Naoto yelled from behind. “ **I CAN HEAR YOU!** ” Ren chuckled softly as Akechi yelled back his own retort. Then he smirked as he glanced back at Akechi, still walking down the path. “Trust me. I have a plan.” Akechi was silent for a few moments until they finally ascended the stairs. Then he spoke with anger and frustration in his voice.

 

“No...you _don’t_ have a plan do you? The only plan you _do_ have involves you destroying yourself right? Am I wrong?” Before Ren could respond, he finally arrived at the next door. The others caught up and observed it. There was what appeared to be a tarot card marking on the door. A tarot card that Ren recognized: the Fool. His heart sank. “Yu…” Adachi exclaimed. “ **WAIT, THEY GOT HIM TOO?! HOW?!** ” Ren sighed. “I honestly have no idea. They got to both Sae and Yu, and I have no idea how. But I do know this: Yaldabaoth is trying to make this personal. He knows all the connections we have ever had and is trying to make this hurt.”

 

Naoto looked at Ren expectedly. “This...this is about you isn’t it? I finally get it now. Every single person that Yaldabaoth has put under his control has been close to you in some way. Hell, he is using Makoto as his vessel! This is about more than taking over the world, this is about _destroying_ you. _Breaking_ you. Until there is nothing left. And you are falling right into his trap. You are hurt, and you will die if you contin-”

 

Ren clenched his fists as he finally felt a part of him snap. He whipped around and gave Naoto a glare. “ **SO WHAT IF I DIE?! HUH?! I HAVE LOST EVERYTHING! THERE IS NOTHING LEFT EXCEPT GETTING THEM BACK! EXCEPT GETTING** **_HER_ ** **BACK!** ” Ren exhaled as the others stared at him wide eyed. His hands were shaking again. He looked up at Naoto with sadness in his eyes. “I _have_ to do this. I _have_ to make things right. There is nothing else left except _this_.”

 

Naoto sighed deeply and gave Ren a big hug. After a moment, the other members joined in. Naoto smiled. “You haven’t lost everything yet Ren. You still have us. You will _always_ have us. We aren’t going anywhere. So let’s face this together.” Ren smiled back. “Thanks guys…” Then he laughed. “Now can you **PLEASE** get off of me?!” Adachi was the first to let go, and the others slowly did the same. Ren looked at Adachi with a smirk. “Didn’t know you were the type for hugs Adachi.”

 

Adachi scoffed. “I’m not. Any of you say a word of this to Yu, I’ll make you regret it.” Ren smirked. “Whatever you say pal.” Ren looked back at the door, and after a moment of reluctance, opened it. The others walked in first, and Ren entered after them. What they saw was a very large Lobby area. It had some couches, a few tvs, tables with chairs around them, chandeliers, and three different sculptures: One of Makoto in her Queen outfit, holding a skull in her right hand and a smirk on her face, one of a skeleton with it’s right arm completely gone, and finally, one of the Holy Grail, Yaldabaoth’s true form. In addition to that, there were a few paintings depicting similar things as the sculpture: more images of the Holy Grail, and of Makoto, the yellow consuming her eyes. And finally, a smaller version of Cafe Noir, Haru’s coffee shop that she opened years ago, tucked into the corner.

 

Ren looked around and saw another window overlooking Shibuya. They were at the halfway point it seemed. To his left and through the window, and he saw the second building. He saw what appeared to be Minato standing there with his friends. Ren didn’t dwell on it further as he looked through the window of the coffee shop to see a familiar figure. He looked back to his other friends with a concerned look. “Wait here. I’m going in.” Before the others could protest, he walked right towards Cafe Noir. They decided to just sit at some of the tables while they waited. When Ren walked in, he saw Yu Narukami himself sitting at a counter, eating a bagel, with a bag and two cups of coffee next to him. A shadow in an apron was on the other side of the counter, preparing a new meal.

 

Yu looked at Ren and smiled wide. “Ren! My good friend!” He went up to him and gave him a big hug. Ren was completely dumbfounded at what was happening, but after a moment he hugged back. He really had missed the person he once called his best friend. Before everything went wrong all those years ago. Before this all started. Yu released him and looked at him with a big smile. “It is so good to see you again! Come have a seat, I saved you a drink and a bagel.”

 

Yu sat back in his original seat, and looked expectantly at Ren. After a moment, Ren joined him. They looked at each other, and Ren still saw his yellow eyes standing out from behind those glasses he began wearing when he got a job, saying “my vision is absolute garbage now, plus glasses are cool, therefore I need them”. He still had his signature silver hair, and was in a suit and tie. It seemed that Yaldabaoth hadn’t bothered to change his outfit once he controlled him. Ren also noticed a small beard starting to grow on his face, though nowhere near as large as the one on Ren’s own face.

 

As Yu passed him the bag and the coffee mug with a large smile on his face, Ren looked at him with a glare. “Yu. Why are you doing this? Why are you being so kind in this moment? The others have tried to kill me, so why not-” Yu finished his thought with a laugh. “Why not finish the job you mean? Simple. You are my good friend, and although I _do_ have to kill you, I thought I might as well, you know, talk to you! It’s been too long, and you _do_ look terrible. What happened to your face? The beard works, but that mask...little accident from one of my partners?”

 

Ren scoffed. “Something like that. Probably won’t be the last injury I take tonight. Hoping to save a few lives in the process if I can. Doesn’t matter what happens.” Yu laughed out loud. “Wow! I respect your audacity and bravery! It reminds me of me when I was younger.” Ren took a bite of his bagel and took a sip of his coffee. After a moment Yu looked at him with curiosity. “Although, I am a bit curious about something.” He then looked at Ren with a sharp glare, his yellow eyes glowing more than usual. “Why did you bring Adachi?” Ren shrugged with a small smirk. “What can I say? Desperate times call for desperate measures.” Yu responded by laughing again. “Well you are not wrong my good friend. You are not wrong.”

 

After finally finishing the bagel and taking another sip of his coffee, Ren had an earth shattering realization. He looked at Yu with a glare. “This is more than just a moment between friends. This is a game. Yaldabaoth from the start has been playing a long game with me. This is just giving the opponent a false sense of security.” He stood up and drank the rest of the coffee all in one gulp, and threw the glass on the ground. He looked at Yu with a scowl. “Am I wrong?” Yu stared wide eyed at Ren, and then just cackled. He kept laughing and laughing to the point where tears started to form in his eyes, making small marks on his glasses.

 

He quickly cleaned them, and stood up to make eye contact with Ren. “Oh but Ren you see…” Yu pulled out a tarot card from his pocket and smirked. “ _How can it be a game if we’ve already won?_ **IZANAGI-NO-OKAMI! MEGIDOLAON!** ” Ren sighed as Yu crushed his tarot card, summoning his persona. “Oh no.”

 

Seconds later, the silent moment that the other thieves were sharing in the main lobby, was interrupted by the coffee shop exploding with Ren’s body flying out of the rubble. The sprinklers triggered as Yu slowly walked out of the fire with a new, almost king like golden armor on his torso. He had golden boots as well with a crown on his head. The crown also created a mask like effect over his eyes, replacing his glasses. It wasn’t quite a Phantom Thief outfit, but it was unlike anything they had ever seen before.

 

Yu laughed as he looked at the others, and at the now covered with ash Ren. “Do you like the new outfit? I’m not a Phantom Thief so Yaldabaoth was able to create this armor to protect myself. I must say, he really out did himself.” He made eye contact with Adachi who had his gun trained right on him. He smirked. “Hello Adachi. It’s been a long time. How’s prison?” Adachi glared. “Terrible.” Yu grinned. “I’m glad.”

 

Ren got back up after stumbling a bit and looked at Yu with a desperate look in his eyes. “Yu, remember who you are! Remember your friends, remember the times you’ve had, remember all of it!” Yu laughed. “It’s funny that you think that every time you try that it will work! Alas I’m afraid you all must die. But don’t worry! I’ll make your deaths as painful as possible.” Yu rushed forward and Hifumi was the first to try in counter. She pulled out her sniper and tried to shoot Yu, but he skillfully maneuvered past every shot. He brought out his tarot card and smirked at the sniper. “Hifumi Togo, legendary shogi player! Honor to meet you. Shame I have to be the one to snuff you out of existence. Oh well! _I’ll get over it._ **GARUDYNE!** ”

 

Hifumi was knocked back towards the wall and she fell to the ground. She was completely unconscious. Ren thought to himself in fear. _How powerful has he become because of Yaldabaoth?! What chance do we have?!_ The voice nagged at him once more. _You see, all of your problems could be solved if you just kill him where he stands. What has he ever done for you?_ Ren clenched his fist as he saw more of his friends run into battle. _He helped me so much after I had to stop speaking to Makoto, even if he didn't know what happened. He was always there for me no matter what. I won’t let him be destroyed by my mistakes._

 

Meanwhile, Naoto brought out her tarot card and summoned her persona in opposition. “ **YAMATO SUMERAGI! TEMPEST SLASH!** ” The attack hit Yu but it barely hurt him. He just smirked as the entire room was now soaked in water because of the sprinklers. “Great attempt Naoto! I expect nothing after our countless battles together! However, it means nothing. **ZIODYNE!** ” A large lightning bolt emerged from the persona and struck Naoto in the leg, knocking her bag, and causing her leg to be severely damaged. Yu walked up to her and tried to finish the job until a gunshot in the air interrupted him. He turned and saw Adachi pointing his gun at the ceiling with a smirk. Yu mirrored that smirk. “Wow Adachi! You must be really eager to die today!”

 

Adachi smiled. “Well, I’m eager to get my friends back and if that involves dying then so be it!” Yu gave him a glare that sent shivers down his spine. “ _Since when were we ever friends?!_ **AGIDYNE!** ” A large fire attack emerged from the persona and knocked Adachi back to the other side of the room. Before he could do anymore damage, Yu feels an arrow hit his side and actually cause him to wince. He tore the arrow out and looked at the shooter. It was none other than Yukari Takeba. Yukari shot a glare at Yu. “I won’t let you hurt them!”

 

Yu smirked. He had a dangerous look in his eyes. “Why worry about them, when you should be busy worrying about yourself? **BUFUDYNE!”** Yukari swiftly dodged the attack and fired another couple of arrows at him, each one hitting their mark. Yukari _knew_ none of them would actually kill him or seriously hurt him because of how powerful Yu had become thanks to Yaldabaoth. She hit him in the knee, the sides and then the arm. Then as she pulled out her evoker, she called out to her friend. “Remember your friends, your family, the experiences you’ve had! Remember how we fought together! Remember who you are! **ISIS! GARUDYNE!** ”

 

Yukari shot the evoker at her head and her persona emerged behind her. A large gust of wind knocked Yu back towards the window, causing him to break the table. The other members watched in anticipation as they wait to see if Yu would wake up from his stupor. However he got up and just grinned. “Nice attacks Ms. Takeba. Yaldabaoth would make great use of you. Alas... _you chose the wrong side._ **MIND CHARGE!** ” Yukari stood firm even as Yu’s persona seemed to power up.

 

Yu grinned wider. “And now? _You’ll pay for it!_ **AGIDYNE!** ” Naoto called out for Yukari to dodge but it was too late. The blast hit her and she was knocked back towards the direction of the coffee shop. She wasn’t dead, but she was unconscious and her arms and legs had been severely burnt. Ren looked at Adachi, who had recovered from the attack from earlier. “Hand me the first aid kit!” Adachi did just that, then Ren looked at Akechi. “I can save Yukari, just hold Yu off until I can!” Akechi nodded and then turned to Yu who was walking menacingly towards the downed Yukari with his sword raised. Akechi ran towards him and pulled out his laser sword, and attacked Yu with it.

 

It seemed to damage him slightly as Yu glared in response. “Pointless moves from a traitor.” Yu tried to attack Akechi with his own sword but Akechi attacked with his own blade as well, causing them to clash with their weapons. As they did that, Ren fished around the first aid kit and found a Bead, a healing item from back in his Phantom Thief days. He smiled. _This will have to do for now._ He used the item on her as her wounds healed significantly. He turned back to see Akechi and Yu still warring with their swords until Yu gained the upper hand, maneuvering around Akechi’s attacks and causing his laser sword to be thrown to the wall across the room. Before Yu could impale Akechi with his sword, the detective punched him in the face causing his mask to be partly damaged.

 

Yu then grabbed him by the shoulders, and then headbutted him hard on the face. Akechi felt himself losing balance but he had to stay firm. He smirked and headbutted Yu back in response. Yu just grinned and did the exact same to him but much harder. Akechi felt extremely dizzy, and before he could recover, the corrupted wild card headbutted him one last time, knocking him to the ground. He felt his nose bleeding. Yu stood over him with his gun raised in his right hand and his sword in his left. He grinned. “Any last words?” Akechi looked around and then laughed. “Yeah. Made ya look.”

 

Before Yu could react, Ren ran right towards him and tackled the wild card to the wall, causing the sword to fall out of his hand. Yu shot Akechi in the leg before he was tackled however, causing him to pass out from the blood loss. Ren brought Yu to the wall and punched him over and over again, just like he did to Morgana. However, like Morgana, Yu just began to cackle. “Oh Ren. You never were that strong of a wildcard.” A knife materialized in Yu’s hand and he stabbed Ren in the chest with it. That gave Yu the opportunity he needed to turn the tables. He turned and slammed Ren’s back to the wall. He tried to fight back as much as he could, but a sword spawned in Yu’s hand. He slammed it against Ren’s arm, pinning him to the wall, causing him to scream out in pain.

 

Yu grinned as he stared at the struggling Phantom Thief. “Yaldabaoth gives us powers beyond our wildest dreams. One of which was the power to materialize weapons out of thin air. The Queen herself is the strongest of us however. I hate to deny her the joy of killing you but you are right here, and I don't think Yaldabaoth will mind too much. It’s a shame too, you _were_ one of my best friends. But like I told the bitch Yukari: you chose the wrong side.” He brought up his gun to kill Ren once and for all, but he was interrupted by two gunshots hitting his sides.

 

He turned and saw Naoto and Hifumi standing with their guns raised. Yu turned and grinned to Ren. “Be right back, just gimme a second.” He turned back to the two shooters and smiled wide. “Ready for round 2?!” Naoto pleaded with her friend. “It doesn’t have to be like this! Remember who you are! Remember what you stand for! Remember your justice and remember how we helped save lives together!” Yu scowled. “My justice? Yeah sure, we put away criminals like Adachi with it, but let me tell you where my so-called justice really led. It led to one of my best friends getting put in prison for saving the life of a woman about to be abused by a drunkard.”

 

He took a deep breath and continued, still clenching his fist in the meantime. “We tried to stand up for him, but the law just did it’s thing. It ruined his life, but it didn’t just ruin his. We all still believed in him, but none more so than Nanako. She defended him to all the kids in school who said he was just a criminal and a delinquent. But they didn’t respond well to that, oh no. They made her life a living hell, calling her the same things they did Ren, making sure she never got a moment of peace. They called her names: manipulative, bitch, whore, and more that I don’t care to name. After a while, she broke. She didn’t see an end, so she tied a noose in her room and tried to kill herself before I stopped her. She cried for hours on end after that. That is what my justice did Naoto. It ruined the life of the woman I call my sister.”

 

Ren gaped. He never knew. _Nanako...I’m so sorry. You really_ **_are_ ** _a good friend. We don’t deserve you. When this is all over...I’m going to give you a big hug._ The others were also shocked, including Naoto. “I...I’m sorry Yu. I never kn-” Yu interrupted her sharply, carrying a large grin on his face. “But now! Things will be different! Yaldabaoth will create a world where…” He looked at Adachi who was now standing right by the still struggling Ren and grinned. “...Criminals will terrorise and murder the innocent.” He looked back towards Naoto and continued his speech. “He will create a world where no one will ever be framed for crimes they didn’t commit. The innocent will be free and the guilty will be punished.”

 

Ren screamed out. “At what cost?! The cost of our freedom and our minds?! Do you think we would stand for that?! Nanako is stronger than you give her credit for, and trust me, she would _not_ be okay with this. She would try and stop you!” Yu shrugged. “So what? Sacrifices have to be made for the greater good. But anyone who tries to stand in our way, family or not?” He pulled out his tarot card and grinned. “Will suffer the consequences. **IZANAGI-NO-OKAMI! MEGIDOLAON!”** The persona emerged and fired a blast at the two persona users.

 

As they engaged in their fight, Adachi attended to Ren. He pulled out the knife from his chest and the sword from his arm, causing Ren to fall to the ground. Adachi fished around the first aid kit and found there was only one healing item potent enough to save Ren from his currently bleeding state. Adachi took a deep breath and used it on Ren. Eventually the wounds sealed up and he was back to as good of a state as he could get. Adachi looked at Ren and smiled as he opened his eyes wide. “You should be more careful! If any internal organs had been ruptured, nothing would have saved you. You got lucky.”

 

As Ren hid a small smile, Adachi then had a more urgent look. “What are we going to do Ren? We can’t stop him, he is too damn powerful!” Ren took a deep breath and thought for a moment. Then he had a earth shattering realization. _Yu doesn’t know that I lied. And no one has brought up his wife and how she is pregnant! And of course Nanako! That does it!_ **_I know how to save her!_ **

 

Ren smiled. “I know how to save him but-” Then a large frown came on his face. “But I can’t do it. We would need a distraction but it’s too risky. Way too risky. There has to be another way.” Adachi looked around and closed his eyes for a moment in thought. Then he opened them wide with a serious look. “You are _certain_ you can save him?” Ren raised an eyebrow in confusion but then he mirrored that look. “I am 100% certain.” Adachi took a deep breath and then sighed. “Alright. I can create a distraction.”

 

Ren’s eyes widened. “What?! Are you crazy?! You’ll get yourself killed!” Adachi smiled. “If you can save him, it’s worth the risk! For now, gather your strength, make a plan, and get ready.” Adachi got up and he gave him one last smile. “And Ren…don’t blame yourself for all of this. It’s not on you. Trust me.” Ren smiled. “Thank you Adachi. Good luck. Wait one more thing! Grab my knife from my pocket, it will help!” Adachi nodded, and grabbed said knife. It had a ;otus engraving on it. He then put the knife in his satchel. He looked at Yu and saw he that Hifumi had been knocked out and that he was about to kill Naoto. Adachi ran towards the wild card and pulled out a tarot card, crushing it as he ran.

 

“ **MAGATSU-IZANAGI! VORPAL BLADE!** ” A red persona similar to Yu’s emerged behind Adachi and fired an attack at him. Yu was knocked back and was prevented from killing Naoto. Adachi ran up to her and she scowled. “What are you doing?! You are going to get yourself killed!” As the sprinklers finally stopped and both of their hairs were soaked, Adachi smirked. “Well I _did_ tell Akechi I would save you at some point, and I’m not one to back down from a challenge.” Yu got up from the ground and faced Adachi with a grin. “So...back for more eh?!” Adachi pulled out his dual knives and grinned. “Yup. Let’s have one last dance!” The two ran towards each other, but Adachi ducked and slashed his knees.

 

He got behind Yu and put him in a headlock and pleaded. “Remember how much your friends love you! You may hate me, but everyone was always there for you no matter what! Remember Nanako and how much she loves you. You are like a brother to her. Don’t ruin that because of some pathetic God!” And for a brief moment, all of the now slightly conscious or fully conscious people in the room noticed that Yu’s eyes flickered. Adachi had gotten through to him, even for a second. It didn’t last however, as Yu headbutted Adachi from behind causing him to stumble and drop his knife. Yu picked it up and then stabbed him in the upper chest with it, and then he picked up his sword and then ripped his sword right through Adachi’s gut.

 

Ren and Naoto screamed out in horror as Yu raised his sword further up Adachi’s body, puncturing and ripping organs as he plunged the sword deeper into it. Yu kicked him off the sword and onto the ground as blood pooled under him. Yu looked down at him with a grin. “How does it feel? After everything you have done, after everything you have been through, after all the people you have made suffer, how does it feel to die by _my_ hand?” Adachi couldn’t say anything. He was certain a lung had been punctured. All he could do was grin. Before Yu could finish the job, he heard someone call out.

 

“ **HEY!**

 

 **PICK ON SOMEONE JUST AS STRONG AS YOU, NARUKAMI!** ”

 

Yu turned to see Ren standing there with two swords in each of his hands, one of which was the laser sword and the other was the one formerly used to pin Ren to the wall. Yu smirked as he stepped away from Adachi, not caring about Naoto and Akechi running to Adachi’s side, and Yukari running to help Hifumi. “Since when did you know how to use a sword?” Ren grinned. “You did. When I was in middle school you taught me fencing. I learned it well. Now, Yu, I know you are still in there. Remember who you are! Remember everything you have been through!”

 

Yu grinned. “How about...no?” He ran towards Ren with his one sword raised. Ren ran towards him as well with both of his swords by his sides. Yu tried to slash his blade at Ren’s head but he jumped over him and expertly maneuvered around it. He kept talking even as he dodged and parried every hit. “Remember Nanako, and how much she loves and cares for you. Remember all the times we spent together. Remember how much you were there for me, even when I didn’t deserve it! You never once gave up on me Yu!”

 

Yu brought his sword and tried to hit swipe at Ren’s face but it only scarred the mask now stuck to Ren’s face. He grinned as he thought to himself. _Gotta admit, never thought that god forsaken thing would come in handy._ He kept dodging while appealing to his friend. “Remember your wife! Remember Rise Kujikawa!” At that, Yu stopped dead. His eyes flickered momentarily, until he screamed out and became more erratic with his attacks. He was able to swipe at Ren’s arm, leaving a scratch that bled slightly. But Ren was unphased as he kept going. “Remember your wedding! Remember how beautiful she looked that day! Remember how you had to stop yourself from crying when you saw her!”

 

A small smile tugged at Yu’s lips as his eyes flickered once more before he started to really lose it. He did everything in his power to kill Ren at that point, which led to him bringing out his persona to attack him. “ **MEGIDOLAON!** ” But Ren swiftly dodged that too, and jumped up to bring his swords down onto Yu, but Yu parried it with his own sword. They held that position there with each trying to overpower the other, but Ren kept talking. “Remember how you always wished that you could have a child with Rise. Well I have something to tell you!”

 

Ren used all of his strength and eventually broke Yu’s sword knocking him to the ground. Yu stared up at him as he smiled widely and dropped his swords. “Yu, I have big news for you. Your wife is pregnant. Has been for a few weeks.” At that Yu’s jaw drops and his eyes finally return to normal. He jumps up. “What?! When did you find out?! Is she okay?! When did you last speak to her….Ren?!” Ren smiled softly in disbelief. “Yu? You’re back?” After a few moments, Yu gave Ren the largest hug he could muster. “I’m so sorry! I said so many bad things and I-” Ren smiled brightly in response. “It’s okay. You were just under Yaldabaoth’s control the whole time. It wasn’t your fault.”

 

Yu smiled softly and then grinned. “You were pretty good with those swords back there. I’m impressed!” Ren grinned lightly in response. “Well I learned from the best.” Ren then fronwed. “Look...I am sorry about Nanako, it’s my fault and I-” Yu cut him off sharply. “Hey! It isn’t your fault. She never once blamed you. I only ever blamed myself honestly. But we are both fine now. She just entered her final year of high school. She wants to be a detective, just like her father. I...can’t wait to see her again.”

 

Before they could say anymore between each other, a voice called out from behind. “I hate to interrupt the moment but I’m kinda dying here.” They looked and saw Adachi leaned up against a wall, still bleeding heavily with the others all crowded around him. Their eyes widened and they both ran towards him. Yu was apologetic. “Adachi?! I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t know that-” Adachi laughed hoarsely to which the others jumped back at. He smiled softly. “Dude, it’s not your fault. You were just mind controlled, and so you had no choice. Believe me, if I knew that Rise was pregnant, I would’ve tried that too. But only Ren could’ve gotten you out. Besides, you hate my guts after all. Why would me trying to help work? This was the only way.”

 

As Yu looked down in sadness, Ren looked at Adachi guiltily. “I….I’m so sorry. I should’ve stopped you, I should’ve told you my plan, I should’ve-!” Before he could say anything more, Adachi used what strength he had to kick Ren in his shins. He scowled. “ _Don’t_ blame yourself for this. You aren’t Atlas. The weight of the world isn’t on your shoulders. You needed a distraction because you believed you could save Yu, and _you did._ At first, I didn’t trust you, but you amazed me. You truly are better than me. So keep fighting. Never give up. And stop blaming yourself for everything! The one you love can’t be saved by someone who hates himself more than anything.”

 

Ren looked to Yukari and Hifumi. “Can you save him?” Yukari sighed. “We tried every healing spell, every item we have. But too many internal organs were damaged. Nothing is working...I’m sorry.” Ren looked away as tears began to form in his eyes. Adachi sighed then turned to Naoto and grinned. “Still hate me?” Naoto had tears in her eyes that she barely hid. “Adachi...I’m so sorry! I should’ve trusted you more, but I was always so rude to you and I always put you down and-!”

 

Adachi was shocked but still grinned. “I never knew you cared so much about me! I’m flattered.” Then he took a more serious look. “But you have to stop saying sorry. None of this is your fault. I murdered innocent lives as part of some perverse game. You have _every_ right to hate me.” He smiled softly. “But don’t blame yourself. You are stronger than this, you are _smarter_ than this. You can beat this, you can beat anything that stands in your way because you are the best detective I know. You _can_ do this. You just have to learn to trust others. None more so than your own family. Because if you can’t trust them….then what’s left?”

 

Naoto and Ren looked at each other with tears in their eyes. Finally Adachi looked at Akechi who was completely silent. “I’m running out of time. The world is growing dark, but this is something I have to say. Akechi, I see a lot of myself in you. You were young, and you were driven to kill because of the actions of those around you. But don’t use it as an excuse. _Never_ use it as an excuse. You _did_ those things. The only way you can redeem yourself is not by running away from it. You _have_ to confront it head on. Save lives, help people, never stop trying to redeem yourself. It’s a long road, but you must never leave it if you truly want forgiveness. But you will _never_ get it, unless…” Adachi pointed right at Akechi’s heart with his shaky hand. “...You forgive _yourself_ first. Until you do that-”

 

He coughed more hoarsely. “-you won’t ever find forgiveness or trust again. So keep going.” He looked to all of the thieves now with a smile. “Never stop. Don’t give up. And make sure that this God never hurts anyone ever again. You’re almost there. You _can_ do this.” He smirked. “But please guys, don’t just leave my body here! Burn it or something I don’t know.” Then he smiled as his breathing slowed. “You know...I have many regrets…but I’m glad I went out like this. Saving my friends...my family. You guys…” He never got to say the rest of his sentence. His breathing had ceased and his eyes had stopped moving. They were lifeless. Not a single movement was seen in his body.

 

Tohru Adachi had died.

 

The thieves were completely stunned. Naoto began to sob so both Hifumi and Yukari tried to hold her close. Yu clenched his fist and walked over to the window trying his best not to cry. He never managed that. He began to sob silently and crumple to the ground as he cried and cried and cried. Akechi was shocked. He didn’t know what to say so he sat at one of the leftover chairs with his hands over his mouth. Ren looked down at the body. It’s open eyes haunted him. Then he pulled out the alcohol from the first aid kit and splashed it all over the body.

 

Yu heard this and ran over to Ren and grabbed him by the neck. “ **WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! HE DESERVES A BURIAL, HE DESERVES SOMETHING, ANYTHING MORE THAN WHAT WE HAVE GIVEN HIM!** ” Ren sighed as Yu screamed at him through tears. “I know. But he wanted us to burn him. He will get a funeral. That I promise. But we can’t just leave his body here to rot. Either you do it, or I will. It’s your choice.” Yu took a deep breath and wiped a few tears from his eyes. He put Ren down softly. “Y-You’re right. I’m sorry. I’ll do it.” Before Ren could give him the lighter, Yu gave him another big hug. “Please...stay safe. We can’t lose you too.”

 

Ren smiled. “You won’t. I promise.” As he gave the lighter, the voice in his head nagged at him again with just one word. **_Liar._ ** Ren shook it off and watched as Yu lit the lighter and looked down at the body. “Adachi...I can’t say you were ever a good person. You killed innocents as part of some game. You revelled in the suffering of others and tried to kill the ones I love. However...when you were arrested, you changed. You became a model prisoner. You began to do everything you could to help. Even when Sho Minazuki tried to manipulate you into doing what he wanted, into going back to your old ways, you refused. You played him for a fool and helped to save the day. And here we are.”

 

Ren smiled as he stepped in as well. “In this ascent to the tower, you never stopped trying to help. You helped heal me when my arms were burned, and you helped me to save Yu. We can never repay you.” Yu smiled as he said his final piece. “In conclusion, you wronged us, you tried to kill us and the girl I basically consider my sister but you never stopped trying to redeem yourself. While it is hard to say we forgive you for what you did then...we will never forget all the good you did. Rest in Peace Tohru Adachi. At the very least, you deserve that.”

 

Yu then dropped the lighter, incinerating the body. They all watched as the body slowly burned. Ren walked away and put his hand to his ear. A voice came on at the other end. “Hey Ren! Something great has happened! We saved Hamuko!” Ren hesitated. He didn’t know what to say. Then he spoke.  “I-I’m glad. Listen...something happened. Something _really bad_ has happened.”

 

Minato felt his heart sink. “What happened?” Ren breathed out. “Adachi is gone.” And all Kanji could say on the other end, as the gravity of how hopeless they all were dwelled on them, the gravity of how doomed all of them were, none more so than Ren who felt a large target on his back as the voice kept taunting him over and over again, was a simple three words.

 

“ **...WHAT THE FUCK?!** ”

 

* * *

October 29th 2021

12:58AM-32 minutes until Nyx is Unleashed

 

Meanwhile, Makoto was still being tortured inside the depths of her own heart. She screamed out in agony as the pain just got larger and larger and larger. Eventually it stopped momentarily, and the shadow approached the bars of the prison. “One more chance. Just give in _Mako_ .” Makoto shouted out. “You don’t have the _right_ to call me that! Fuck you and everything you stand for!” The shadow grinned. “Come on Mako! Are you really going to stay loyal to a liar? Or would you rather live in a world where liars like him get punished? Isn’t that the justice you crave for? Isn't that why you became a Phantom Thief in the first place? Join us, and you'll never feel _useless_ again!”

 

Makoto realized that her shadow had a point. Yes, Ren had lied to him. Yes, that was the justice she would want. But not like _this_. Not at the expense of everything she loves. So she glared at her shadow. "If you think I'm just going to let you take control of my body, and use it to break the one I love, you are wrong. Torture me all you want, but I won't give in." The shadow sighed and clapped her hands. Suddenly the pain started again, and Makoto screamed out in agony. The shadow called out to her. "You can't keep holding out forever Makoto! Just give up and it'll make the pain end!" Makoto realized that the shadow was right: she was strong, but she couldn't hold out much longer. Time was running out and she had to make a choice: either she would be forced to kill Ren with mindlessly, leaving no chance of survival for the other of them, or she would give in willingly, meaning that their might be a chance that she could be saved. She realized at that moment that she...had no other choice. The pain was beginning to get to her, and she did _not_ want to be forced to kill Ren. This way, there was a chance they could both be alive and well after the fight. After all Makoto knows how strong Ren is. She knows he has the strength to either save her or even...kill her if need be. So she made her choice.

 

She groaned. “Fine...you win.” The shadow’s eyes widened and then she laughed. “Oh man! That makes both of our jobs much easier! This means you don’t get to become a mindless puppet! Well, congratulations! A new partnership has been sealed!” The cell opened and Makoto got up from the ground. She limped her way out of the cell with her head hurting, hair messy, and leg bleeding. The shadow smiled and hugged her counterpart hard. She grinned maliciously and whispered into her ear. “We are going to do _such_ great things together!”

 

* * *

 

Back in the real world, Makoto opened her yellow eyes with a malicious smile. Her eyes became silver to signify Yaldabaoth’s control over her. She began to laugh maniacally as a voice ripple through her head. **_“Now we enter the endgame.”_ ** Makoto kept laughing and laughing as her inner self, the only thing left of the real Makoto hoped, even prayed that maybe just maybe everything would be alright. That her gamble would pay off. So while she waited, she kept herself distracted with memories of the one she loves.

 

But what she didn’t know was that the gamble failed.

 

If anything...it made things worse.

 

Because both Ren and Makoto learn a valuable lesson that night.

 

_There are fates worse than death._

 

* * *

 

November 12th 2021

 

Makoto sat in a dimly lit room, talking to herself with a revolver in her right hand. She looked very different. Her hair was very messy, she had multiple bruises and scratches on her face, and she had a very large bloody knife wound on her right hand. Her left hand was covered by a black leather glove. She wore a very disheveled and messy hoodie with two scarfs around her neck, one yellow and one black. One of which used to belong to Ren. She wore a metal bracelet on her right arm with some lights on it and a logo that said “Kirijo Group”.

 

There were boxes all around the room with a high rise ceiling above her. It was the warehouse she first met the Boogeyman in. _Remnants of a time long gone_ , she thought with a bitter smile. A light bulb suspended from the ceiling swung side to side as Makoto ranted. “After telling the story of how Adachi died and my logic for giving full control to Yaldabaoth, needless to say, the others were not pleased. Ryuji, Ann, Haru, hell even my own sister! The only ones that seemed to stand up for me were Akechi, Futaba, and the SEES and Investigation Team members. But even with their support, telling the story of how everything went wrong got too much so I just _had_ to take a break.”

 

She grinned deliriously and laughed to herself. “But I mean, I can’t blame them for hating me. I hate me too! After everything I did to destroy Ren, I deserve it! And god, I haven’t even gotten to the truly terrible parts yet! The fight itself, my talk with Igor, Ren’s entry into the coma, the Carnival, the 'Hall of Mirrors', the nightmares, my involvement with the Yakuza, the people I’ve killed, and the attack on Aoyama-Itchome! I mean, they haven't seen anything yet!”

 

Makoto’s speech patterns were erratic. She was speaking too fast. But the entire time she did, she had an unnerving grin on her face. She kept going however, with a more somber tone. “I...remember things. Things that should be impossible. Apparently I knew Ren when I was a kid. When I was seven I think. I still don’t understand it, but in hindsight, it makes sense. Our parents _did_ know each other, and Ren always acted strange about the subject. What’s sad is I can’t blame him for lying. I probably would’ve freaked out! Isn’t that crazy?!”

 

She laughed at her own little joke as she noticed her hands shaking. But she didn’t stop talking. Her tone became dark. “The only thing that has been keeping me going is my memories of him. The memories of the times I spent with him. How much he loved me. How much I loved...love him. My father always told me to never take anything for granted, yet here we are. I broke him. My sense of justice drove Ren to the brink, and my brutality put him in a state worse than death. Do you know what that’s like?”

 

She looked up to see a bloodied and bruised man tied to a chair. He had duct tape over his mouth. He had knife wounds all over his body. He looked horrified. Makoto grinned and then stood up, revolver still in hand. “Right, you can’t speak, silly me!” She grabbed a glove for her right hand and slipped it over as she dragged a chair over to the point in front of the man. As she walked, the man noticed that there was some kind of liquid soaking the entire ground judging by the sounds Makoto’s shoe made. She turned the chair backwards, and then sat on it, staring right at him.

 

She was still grinning. “Now, see the reason why you are here Mr. Nomura is because I am looking for information about your boss. Takeshi Himura. I think you know _exactly_ where he is and what he is going to do next. Now you can either tell me what I need to know and you will have a good chance of surviving or don’t and well...you don’t have any chance. Understand?”

 

Makoto ripped off the duct tape and the man spit blood in her face. “Like hell I am going to say anything to you, you fucking bitch!” Makoto wiped off the blood and turned back to Nomura with a menacing glare. “That...was _very_ rude.” She put the revolver back in her holster and fished around for something in her pocket. She eventually found what she was looking for and pulled out a switchblade. It had a lotus engraving on it. She looked at the blade and smiled. “This was Ren’s. I remember he told me how his Father gave it to him at a young age, if he promised to use it only when he needed it. It’s the same exact blade I used to cut Ren’s hand off.” She held the blade and plunged it right into the man’s knee. He screamed out in agony but Makoto slapped her chin up. She chuckled softly.

 

“Let’s try that again. Where is Takeshi Himura?” She twisted the knife causing the man to scream louder until he finally cracked. “I don’t know! I don’t know! All I know is he’s got this big operation planned! A prison break or something!” Makoto only scowled deeper. “ **WHEN?!”** She twisted it further and he screamed. “November 14th! He is putting the pieces into place now! Now let me go!” Makoto grinned as she pulled the knife out of his leg. “Thank you for your cooperation.” She cut the ties around the man’s arm and put away her knife. She then took her gun out and pointed it at Nomura.

 

His eyes widened. “I thought you said you’d let me go!” Makoto smirked. “I said you’d have a chance. And besides, I’m not killing you yet. Ever heard of a game called Russian Roulette?” She put a bullet from her pocket into the chamber and spun it. She smiled. “So will you play the game? Or will you simply take...” She pointed the gun right at his head with a grin. "...The easy way out? Your choice." Nomura stared wide eyed but eventually scowled. “Fine.” She smiled brightly and then pointed the gun at her own head.

 

She pulled it, and…

 

No gun shot.

 

She handed the gun to the man in front of her and he took it. He looked at it carefully. Then at Makoto. Then at the gun. Then to Makoto. Then back to the gun. Then he scowled and hit Makoto in the head with the butt of the gun, causing a large cut to open on her forehead and start bleeding. He pulled off the the restraints and ran for the entrance until he screamed out in agony. He got shot right in the leg knocking him down to the ground. He felt himself bleeding out as he heard a slow clap.

 

With what strength he had left, Nomura turned around to see Makoto standing there with a miniature revolver that had come out of her sleeve. It seemed to be attached by some mechanism on her arm. She laughed. “Well done! You are the first person I’ve interrogated to try going for the door!” His heart sank. “...What do you mean first?” Makoto kept grinning. “Look around.” He did just that and saw just how many bodies were in that room. He looked at Makoto with a scowl. “What did you do?!”

 

Makoto kept her smug grin. “Well, you weren’t the first I interrogated. There were about...5 others maybe? Each either didn’t give any information or gave vague pieces of information like you did. So I either killed them or have them play the game! Some played it the whole way through and won so I made their deaths painless, others lost the draw, while others tried to cheat and shoot at me! Your friend Rikuto tried cheating, and I must admit: from what Goro told me, I was impressed by his intelligence in that moment. But you tried to escape! Bravo for out of the box thinking! So as a result…” She pulled out a match, lit it, and smirked. “...You get to burn slowly to death.”

 

The man’s eyes widened and he pleaded. “Have mercy! Please!” Makoto stopped dead. Then she gave him a scowl. “Mercy? Mercy like you gave the parents of Ren Amamiya? I know what happened. I know you were there when Takeshi went to kill Ren’s parents. I know you made it their deaths painful, torturing them before burning them to death. So don’t you _dare_ speak to me about mercy.” She walked to the door as the man cried out. “We were just doing our jobs! Don’t do this!” Makoto scowled. “It’s no excuse. So long Nomura.” She dropped the match and the fire started. The last thing she heard before she walked out was the man screaming out. “ **YOU’RE FUCKING CRAZY!** ” Makoto smiled to herself. “Oh I know.”

 

She found that it was raining outside. She sighed, took out her phone, and plugged in her headphones. She put her hood on over her head and listened to the song: “Fire” by Arthur Brown. Before she started listening however, she had a call and a text to make. She first made a text to a mysterious caller ID named Mr. Deja Vu. She typed in: "I got the information I needed. Akihiko, Akechi and Naoto probably know what's going on. Tonight I tell them everything. I hope that's not a problem." The person immediately responded. "No problem at all Makoto! Please don't lie for my sakes. You need to have full transparency with your friends if you want to save Ren. Good luck and I'll see you soon!" Then she smiled and prepared to call someone else. She dialed a number and then put the phone to her head. She did her best to ignore the growing pain in her forehead, but as she looked at her scarred hand, she realized she had suffered worse. Both emotionally and physically, she had suffered  _much_ worse. “Hey Akechi! I’m on my way back, I just needed a breather from telling the story. See you in a bit!” She walked back to her motorcycle as the music rang in her head. As a single thought ran in her head.

 

“Ren. I’m so sorry. I promise I’ll make things right. I promise I’ll never leave you or hurt you again. I promise…

 

I _will_ save you.

 

 _No matter the cost._ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was an emotional rollercoaster wasn't it? Few notes: the design for Minato as a Phantom Thief is not my own, it's from a talented artist on twitter named @NemiruTami, and don't worry I got permission from them before making this, but I'd like to thank them for letting me use it! Other note, Adachi was originally not going to die, but 1. I felt it would be unrealistic if people just barely survived battles without just one death and 2. it provides a bit of a warm up for the Makoto fight. Finally, I know what I said and that there would not be a coma scene for a while, but this idea came to me a few days ago and I just HAD to do it. So overall, thanks for reading and again feel free to tell me what you thought in the comments! Look forward to the next chapter, Protect Them Goro, coming when it's ready! See ya soon!


	15. Protect Them Goro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Akechi reach the final stretch of the tower, facing threats that are far more personal than any other, with Ren's mental stability being called into question every step of the way. Meanwhile, Minato and his team face a personal threat of their own, that promises to put their entire knowledge of events into question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait, but this chapter has been a long one. This chapter may be the longest so far, and maybe even the longest in the entire story, so I apologize in advance for that. There is a small music easter egg around the Aigis fight, so look out for that! I may take a short break before I write the next one because the next one is the dreaded fight between Makoto and Ren. But I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a comment if you do! Enjoy!

November 12th, 2021

 

Makoto walked into the hospital room with a new bandage on her forehead. Sae’s eyes narrowed at her. “And _where_ did you get that from?” Makoto shrugged nonchalantly as Akechi scribbled something on a piece of paper. “Mugging. Guy hit me in the head with the blunt side of a gun, opened a cut. I beat up the guy and now he should be arrested.” In Makoto’s head, that wasn’t _entirely_ a lie. She did actually encounter a mugger on the way back to the hospital, even if it wasn’t how she got that wound.

 

Akihiko raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure it had nothing to do with the six burnt bodies that turned up at the warehouse you met the Boogeyman at?” Makoto’s eyes widened. “Wait, what?! When did that happen?!” Akihiko sighed. “We just got the report in a few minutes ago. The bodies are unidentified as of yet, but the whole situation seems off. Could be that new Nightcrawler freak, but who knows?” Akechi kept scribbling on the paper and held it at his side. Naoto cleared her throat and then looked back at Makoto. “So where were we exactly?” Makoto walked past Akechi, and when she did, he handed her the paper.

 

She took a good look at it. It said: “You’re full of shit. Another addition to your body count? You better keep your promise and tell them _everything_ today. I can’t cover for you anymore. This ends _today_. You understand me? No one else dies because of your rage. Or our partnership is over. Signed, Goro Akechi.” She looked at Akechi and mouthed some words to him. “No more.” He smiled softly at her response. Then Akechi sighed and looked at the other 21 people in the room. “We were just dealing with the aftermath of Adachi’s death. All of us were shaken, especially the ones that knew him. The ones that didn’t were reeling over the idea that a Phantom Thief died. It put a thought into all of our heads at that moment: we aren’t immortal. It wasn’t the first hit we took that night, but as you all know, it certainly wasn’t the last.”

 

There was a moment of silence before Aigis asked the next question. “So...who did you have to fight next?” Someone spoke with a trembly voice. “Me. They had to fight me.” They all looked and saw Futaba speaking with a trembly voice. “I...I remember it well.” Yusuke, Makoto, and Akechi all went to Futaba’s side and held her. Ryuji gave Akechi a look. “Since when did they forgive you?” He shot back with a scowl. “Not now Sakamoto.” Then he looked back to Futaba. “We’ll start with the in between then you can explain what happened. Don’t push yourself. If it’s too much, tell me and I’ll tell the rest. Okay?”

 

Futaba nodded and gave Akechi a big hug through tears, causing everyone to start at them in confusion. Makoto smiled to herself as she thought. _Hard to believe that confronting their demons and their past together caused them to be the best friends but yet here we are. She still blames herself for the actions of her Mother, and I can’t say I don’t relate to that guilt. No matter what happens, we’ll be there for her in the coming days._ Ryuji, however, interrupted the moment. “Are we just going to ignore the fact that Makoto came back from some mysterious circumstance with a new bruise on her head? Are we just going to gloss over that?”

 

Makoto gave Ryuji another glare. “Ryuji…” But Ann stepped in. “No, he’s right. What is going on with you Makoto? Are you just going to keep lying to us like _he_ did?” Before Makoto’s anger could flare up, Akechi stepped in yet again. “Guys, enough. I know you guys are concerned about trust but that is why we are here. We can’t go into that _hellhole_ without trusting each other. So today, everything is explained. Besides, she’s not the only one keeping secrets, right _Ryuji?_ ” Ryuji felt his heart stop but he stepped down and after a moment, so did Ann.

 

He sat back down next to Haru and took a deep breath. Haru intertwined her fingers with Akechi and he looked at her in shock. She hid a small smile and mouthed the words “keep going” to him. He smiled right back and held her hand. He continued. “When we go into that palace, we have to be sure we all trust each other. I can’t be a leader. I...I’m not cut out for it. But Makoto is. I know she is. _Ren_ knew she is. So we do this together. Today, all of our secrets are out in the open. All of it.” He looked around the room and saw the others nodding silently.

 

Akechi sighed. “These were...the last set of battles we faced before Makoto fought Ren. So I guess the best place to start is right after Kanji had that outburst.”

 

* * *

 

October 29th, 2021

12:58AM-32 minutes until Nyx is unleashed

 

“ **WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN ADACHI’S DEAD?!** ”

 

Ren took a deep sigh and then continued. “He died saving Naoto. He gave me the opportunity I needed to save Yu. He died a hero.” The line was silent until Minato spoke. “That’s...I don’t know what to say.” Kanji then spoke in his place. “Let me speak to Naoto.” He did just that as Naoto did her best to stop crying and her voice became shaky. “Kanji, are you okay?” Kanji smirked on the other end. “More or less. The only thing permanently damaged is my pride. More importantly, how are you?”

 

Naoto’s voice began shaking as her hands tremored. “I...I did this to him. I never once trusted him and I always treated him with such animosity. It’s all my fault. I don’t understand, why would he do this?!” Ren and Akechi both watched as Naoto sobbed more with both Yukari and Hifumi at her side. Yu was using a bowl he had picked up from the remains of the coffee shop to gather the ashes from Adachi’s corpse. Akechi looked at Ren with sad eyes. “Did you know him?” Ren sighed. “Not much. I briefly interacted with him when Naoto took me to a crime scene one time and he seemed nice. I found out about the murders and my family feared for my life. I never thought things would end up like this.”

 

Ren looked at his friend gravely. “It’s my fault. All of it. And now I will share a similar fate. It’s what I deserve.” Akechi looked at his friend with a scowl. “Did you not listen to a word he said? None of this is on you. None of it. And you aren’t dying. I won’t let it happen.” Meanwhile, Kanji spoke to Naoto in a soft voice, saying very similar words to her as Akechi is to Ren. “Naoto, this isn’t on you. None of it is. Adachi spent nearly nine years trying to redeem himself. Him dying...he finally was able to save a life. All of your lives. We may never forgive him, but we can never forget the good he did.” Naoto smiled at her husband’s words. He had grown so much. He thought over what Adachi said. Trusting her family. She _needs_ to trust Ren more. Even Akechi.

 

When they were in elementary school, Naoto found that Ren always put his trust in others. He always believed the best in people, and many times, people would take advantage of it. But while Naoto never trusted those guys again, Ren never let himself change because of the actions of others. He was always so kind. So one question rang in her mind. _What happened that caused him to break so much?_ But…she knew Ren always recovered. She never trusted him to recover himself, and when he grew older, it seemed to really bother him. _I remember nights where he would come home, talking about how he was incapable of helping himself. So...I should trust him now. Besides, he is stronger than all of us. If there is anyone here that can survive and save everyone here, it’s him._

 

She wrapped up her call with Kanji and looked at Ren. They made eye contact. Naoto then ran up to Ren and then gave him as big of a hug as she could muster. Ren accepted the hug and heard Naoto mumble into his suit. “Please...be careful. I can’t lose you too.” Yu eventually joined in, having used a rope to wrap the bowl around his shoulder, and gave Ren a big hug as well. Eventually, they both released him. Ren smiled. “Don’t worry guys. I’m not going anywhere.” He looked to the newly opened door and then back to the others. “Are you guys ready to keep going?” Naoto sighed. “I guess we don’t have much of a choice. Yu, we found a quick way to the waiting room, we insist you please take that so you don’t get yourself killed. We can’t have you die too.”

 

Yu was taken aback by Naoto’s protective and almost motherly voice. He smiled. “You got it, boss.” He walked to the door and opened it. After a moment the others, Ren included, joined him. They walked through the door and eventually found the bullseye. Yu walked into the path and then looked back to Ren. “Ren...good luck. You too Naoto. I’ll see you both on the other side. And do me a favor and don’t die please.” He walked into the elevator as Ren gave him one last smile. As the elevator ascended, the voice continued nagging him. _Wow, he really thinks you are going to make it out alive huh? Isn’t that adorable. Very well then, let’s see exactly how that goes for you._

 

Ren shook the voice off until he heard Naoto call him from up ahead. “Ren. There is a branching path here.” Both Ren and Akechi’s eyes widened as they saw Naoto, Hifumi, and Yukari standing on a separate path. Ren ran up to his cousin in confusion. “Naoto, what happened to you saying you were going to stick with me?” Naoto took a deep breath and then looked at Ren with a small smile. “You...the next few people you might be in conflict with, you know better than any of us. None more so than Makoto. Adachi said that I need to trust my family more. So...I am trusting you to fight these last few fights and make it out alive.”

 

Ren was shocked. He expected Naoto to try and protect him the entire way up. He looked into her eyes and was surprised by what he saw. A look of determination sure, but also one of fear. But hidden behind all that was a look of trust. Naoto was finally trusting Ren to protect himself. He stuttered. “Naoto I...don’t know what to say.” Naoto smiled softly. “Just promise you won’t get yourself killed.” Ren took a deep breath and then shared that smile. “I promise. I won’t die.” He held out his hand and Naoto took it with a grin and then pulled him in for a hug. Ren groaned. “Oh god, I thought you were done with the surprise hugs in middle school!”

 

Naoto smirked. “What can I say, I’m feeling nostalgic today.” Naoto released Ren from the hug and smiled. Then she turned to Akechi. Akechi braced himself for a punch or some other form of pain but was surprised by Naoto giving him a hug. His eyes widened in shock as the person that was once his idol embraced him. He heard her mumble into his shirt. “Protect him. Protect him with your life.” While they hugged, Ren turned to Yukari and smiled. “Yukari. Good luck.” She smiled and gave her friend a big hug as well. “You too Ren. You are going to need it.”

 

Naoto released Akechi from the hug. Akechi was completely shocked. “Where did that come from? I thought you hated me.” Naoto smiled softly. “I still don’t entirely trust you. But if Ren does, then that is enough for me.” Yukari then released Ren from his hug and then walked up to Akechi and outstretched a hand. “Akechi. It was...interesting meeting you.” Akechi grinned. “You too Yukari. It was an experience.” Ren watched from a distance with a big grin until Hifumi sneaked up on him and gave him a large hug. He glanced at her and grinned. “I assume you are going to miss me as well?”

 

He chuckled softly as he felt Hifumi nod into his shoulder. After everyone had gotten done with their hugs, Naoto and her group walked into their own separate path. Akechi looked at Ren in concern. “Do you think Adachi dying is affecting her?” Ren frowned. “No I don’t think it is. I _know_ it is. I think it’s affecting all of us. But...we have to keep moving. Or else his sacrifice will be in vain.” Ren walked forward and Akechi was left taken aback by his words. He scowled and called out to his friend as he walked up the stairs. “Ren, what is _wrong_ with you?! The Ren Amamiya I knew would not rest until a teammate was properly mourned. He would not rest until he knew everyone was safe, and he would be there for everyone's problems.”

 

Ren turned to look at Akechi with a sad look as he continued with venom in his voice. “So what changed? Huh?!” Ren took a deep breath and sighed. “‘What changed?’ I...I don’t know. I haven’t been feeling like myself lately. I feel like my whole world is crumbling around me. Everything I love is being swiped away from me as I am forced to watch it all happen. And all of it is _my fault_. Adachi is dead because of my mistakes. People are getting critically injured because of what I have done. I don’t know what to do, but I know we can’t stop here. Time is running out, and we are in danger of losing everyone we love. And now we are in the final steps. The only people left to save are Futaba, Aigis, Haru, Sae...and Makoto. I have to keep lying to myself and say that ‘everything is okay’ until we save them. But I don’t know if I can hold out much longer. I can’t do this alone.”

 

He smiled softly and then looked at Akechi. “That’s why you are here. I know you can help me save the others because they are _your_ friends too. They may hate you, they may despise you, but deep down, you are still a Phantom Thief no matter what. So I need you for this. I don’t care if, by the end of this mission, you hate me too. As long as we can save the ones we love...that’s all that matters to me. So do you want to keep going, or do you want to take the elevator? I see the bullseye sign right there so if you want-” Akechi cut him off sharply. “I’m not going anywhere. I need to make sure you don’t get yourself killed. So I’m going with you. But on one condition: when this is all over, you tell them _everything_. Everything you have been through, everything you have lost, all of your trauma. You tell them all of it. Or else we’re done. Understand?”

 

Ren smiled. “I understand. I promise I’ll tell them everything. Now we need to move now before the world ends.” Akechi grinned as he followed his friend up the stairs. “After this is over, we need to take a break from all this ‘end of the world’ bullshit. It’s getting way too exhausting for all of us.” Ren laughed. “Well, you aren’t wrong. How about when this is over, we just...relax! Play a couple of board games, watch some movies, go to an amusement park, that kind of thing!” Akechi frowned. “I’ve never really been to an amusement park.” Ren’s eyes widened. “You haven’t?! Why?!”

 

Akechi sighed. “What can I say? When you’ve dedicated most of your life to revenge against someone, you don’t really have time to appreciate the simple things.” Ren smiled. “I guess not. But when this is over, we are going to change that. We’re going to take you on the biggest rollercoaster we can find.” Akechi sighed. “Assuming your friends don’t hate me.” Ren sighed as well. “Jeez man! Like Adachi said, forgive yourself before you worry about others forgive you. We’ve got a long way to go before you need to worry about tha-Oh no.” They finally arrived at the door and saw the markings. Computers, morse code text, other coding languages stood out to the pair, but Ren saw what appeared to be a ball-shaped persona on the wall. He recognized it immediately. “Futaba. We are about to fight Futaba.”

 

Akechi sighed deeply. “This can’t be good. She will probably hate both of us. More than anything, she’d probably hate me.” Ren gave him a look. “Gee, you think? You _did_ kill her mother after all.” Akechi sighed. “Yeah, I know. Not a day goes by where I regret it. I ruined her life. I don’t know if she’ll ever forgive me.” Ren kept glaring at his friend. “Maybe not, but you never stop trying. That said...I’m not exactly eager to fight my own _sister_. We’ve gotten so close these past five years, and after how I lied to her...deceived her...I don’t think she’ll even hesitate to kill me.”

 

Akechi smiled softly. “It won’t come to that. She loves you like a brother. I doubt she would ever hurt you.” Ren sighed. “I hope you are right. Well...ain’t no time like the present.” He opened the door and Akechi walked in first. He walked in after and saw a large security room. It was completely dark and the only light sources were the large monitors on the wall. Those monitors seemed to connect to every room they had gone through, with monitors showing two destroyed offices, the destroyed coffee shop, and the still burning art room, the latter of which had Akechi staring at Ren in a mix of confusion and anger.

 

They even saw rooms they hadn’t been to yet. They saw each of the teams facing shadows on their paths, with Naoto fighting fiercely than ever, and Minato fighting with a new Phantom Thief outfit that Ren smiled softly at. They saw what appeared to be a room for the R&D Department with Aigis sitting in a chair waiting. They saw a fancy hotel style room with Haru lying in the bed. They saw another office area with Sae sitting at a table with her hands crossed. They saw the waiting room with all of the people there either talking, recovering, or sleeping. Finally, Ren saw the room he was dreading: a room right at the top belonging to the CEO, where there, on a throne of skulls and bones, sat Makoto Niijima. Her new yellow eyes and silver hair made Ren clench his fist.

 

She looked towards the camera and grinned, and both Ren and Akechi felt chills go down their spine as she did. In front of the monitors was a chair. It spun around to reveal the person sitting in it: Futaba Sakura herself. She was grinning as her Oracle outfit covered her body. Her goggles were off, revealing the yellow eyes that Yaldabaoth had given her. She spoke in a haughty tone. “Joker! It’s been a long time! I’m so glad you are here!” She looked at Akechi and spoke will still grinning, though Ren could tell she was clenching her teeth. “And you brought a friend! It’s so nice to see you again Crow!”

 

Akechi felt fear well up in his chest at that tone. He noticed that Futaba had changed so much since he last saw her. She was significantly taller, just under Makoto’s height, he thought. Ren stepped forward cautiously. “Hey, sis. How are yo-?” Futaba smirked and laughed a bit. “Wow! After everything that’s happened, you think you can just call me your sister like nothing ever happened! You are certainly more stupid than I remember.”

 

Ren felt a pang of pain from those words but he kept going. “Futaba, Yaldabaoth is controlling you. He is _using_ you. When he is done with you, he will discard you like a forgotten toy. So please...remember who you are! Remember what we’ve been through together. Remember how I always tried to-” But Futaba interrupted him sharply. “Ah ah ah! Me first.” She rolled over to another part of the table and picked up a bottle of Chardonnay. She opened it and began chugging it.

 

Akechi looked at Ren in shock and he sighed. “The moment she turned twenty, she went to a bar and tried alcohol for the first time. She’s been addicted ever since.” Futaba finally stopped chugging the drink and then grinned. “You know, I don’t think you have the right to judge me, considering all of your _questionable_ habits lately. You don’t look so good, Ren. But I like the mask! It really brings out your features. I’m curious Ren, what happened to the great and powerful Joker, the one who is invincible and run towards danger instead of away from it? Did he finally break _?_ Or was he always just a pathetic little weakling, crying because no one ever loved him.”

 

Ren felt his fists clench so hard that it cut into his flesh. A tear went down his cheek as Akechi looked at him in horror and Futaba herself laughed maniacally. The voice inside Ren’s head nagged at him once more. _Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you: Futaba Sakura. The person who you cared for and were there for, no matter what happened, saying that shit. And do you want to know what the funniest part is?_ **_She is right_ ** _._ Ren shook those thoughts from his head as Futaba finally calmed down. She grinned haughtily. “So here is how this is going to go: you are going to die. No matter what. Now you have the choice between dying quickly and painlessly, or slowly. Where you feel every last bit of pain before death finally comes. Do you have a preference? _Because I sure do!_ ”

 

Ren clenched his fist and grinned. “Well, there is always option 3....” Ren nodded to Akechi and he smirked. He tore off his mask, summoning his persona while Ren brought up his shield. “...We take back your heart!” Futaba grinned as she put her goggles back on. “Slow and painful death it is! **PROMETHEUS!** ” She tore off those goggles and her persona emerged around her. She took her seat inside Prometheus and grinned as all the technology came to life. Akechi tried to attack her by tearing off his mask. “ **LOKI! NEGATIVE PILE!** ” Before Ren could protest, the blast launched towards Prometheus...and barely scratched it.

 

Futaba laughed haughtily from inside the pod. “Is that the best you can do? Seriously?! I expected more from the one who nearly killed us all. The one who nearly killed Ren. The one who killed Haru’s father. _The one who killed my Mother._ ” Akechi felt his heart sink while Ren pleaded with his “sister”. “Futaba, please! This isn’t you! You are not this monster that Yaldabaoth has turned you into! You are kind, you are compassionate, you are-” Futaba just kept laughing. “Who said you could talk? You are all scum of the Earth. Yaldabaoth has given me the pleasure of executing you. So I’m going to enjoy this. I’m going to _really_ enjoy this. **PROMETHEUS! SUMMON!** ”

 

Three shadows suddenly spawned: A Melchizedek, Ongyo-Ki, and a Kurama Tengu. Ren sighed as he pulled out his gun. “It’s never easy is it.” Futaba laughed. “I think that attachment on your face is evidence of that!” The shadows charged towards Ren and Akechi while they prepared to fight back. The Melchizedek charged towards Ren and the other two towards Akechi. The Melchizedek fired a blast towards Ren that he dodged. He dodged every blast sent at him until one well-placed one hit his leg. He screamed out in agony, and before he could recover, another blast sent him flying towards the wall.

 

Ren was still in a fighting stance as he brought himself back on his feet. The shadow approached him menacingly and spoke. “You certainly are weak for a wild card. How were you able to beat Yaldabaoth again?” Ren grinned. “Well, being a wild card has more to it than just pure strength. It’s also about intelligence.” He ran towards the shadow and slid under him. He jumped on it and stabbed it in the neck. The shadow screamed out in pain as Ren continued. “It’s also about wit and quick thinking.” He kept stabbing at the shadow’s neck over and over. He pulled out his gun and shot at its legs as well.

  


Ren fell off the shadow and saw it flying erratically before it disintegrated entirely. Ren grinned as he got up off the floor. “See? Not so weak now am I?” Ren looked over in Akechi’s direction and saw one shadow had been taken down, while the other was nearly gone himself as Akechi summoned his persona one last time to deliver the finishing blow. “ **LOKI! MEGATON RAID!** ” The shadow was wiped out with one last scream as a shot from Akechi’s persona decapitated it. Both Ren and Akechi walked up to the floating persona in the air. Futaba slow clapped from inside of it. She spoke smugly. “Well done, well done! The two wild cards fighting together at last! I must say, I am impressed. But alas…”

 

Suddenly, Prometheus shifted. Missile silos seemed to pop out of it, it’s “eyes” reddened, and new compartments that almost looked like speakers opened up. Not only that, but the room shifted as well. It expanded, almost like clockwork, as new furniture emerged. There were couches, chairs, tables, and new computers spawned across the entire room. The monitors moved to the back of it, as more of them spread around the walls. The room was full lighten up, but all the monitors changed to a view of Futaba inside the persona. But also around the room were turrets, lasers, and other various death traps.

 

Ren and Akechi looked at each other in horror, soon realizing what was going on. Futaba laughed maniacally. “Like the new digs?! I designed it myself! My own little home away from home. And my persona got a bit of an upgrade! _Let me demonstrate it._ ” Before they could protest, the speakers activated fully and blasted soundwaves at the two thieves. Next thing the they knew, they both fell to the ground and were holding their ears in agony at the pain they felt. They both felt their ears began to bleed as the sound only got louder and louder. It destroyed all the monitors in the room and was close to destroying all the lights until finally, Futaba let up on her onslaught. She grinned as Ren vomited blood and Akechi held his ears as both felt them start ringing.

 

Ren tried to hear Futaba as she spoke haughtily. “-ee! Yaldabaoth knows how to make an upgrade! You should’ve seen the upgrades to Aigis and Sae. And then of course Makoto. Hoo boy, you are going to love _fighting_ her. If you think the pain you feel now is bad, wait till you see what she can do. But I am feeling merciful today, so I will give you the opportunity to die by my hand instead. So I say, let’s play a game! It’s a simple game: hide and seek! You know how to play right? I sure hope so. _Because I am_ **_very_ ** _good at this game._ ” Ren’s eyes widened as he saw the eye sockets of Prometheus began to glow red. Ren looked at Akechi as he knew exactly what was about to happen. “Akechi, run! If I’m right about what those eyes, this is not going to end well.”

 

They scattered across the room as lasers emerged from the persona, knocking out the lights and hitting random spots on the room. All the monitors turned off, leaving the room completely pitch black except for the glowing red flickering light coming from Prometheus. It made almost a ticking noise as it prowled around the room, searching for its prey. Ren was hiding under one of the couches, while Akechi had chosen to hide behind a sculpture of Prometheus itself. They heard Futaba taunt from her safe zone. “Oh guyssss. Come out come out wherever you are. Come on! Don’t be scared. I’m not going to hurt you.”

 

Ren shuddered as he heard the cold tone in her voice. _What has he done to her? What has he done to someone so full of life and hope? What torture has he inflicted upon her?_ Ren clenched his fist. _Yaldabaoth...when this is all over...when I’ve saved all of my friends...you will know...that it was the Phantom Thieves who destroyed you._ Akechi meanwhile, held his hand over his mouth, trying to cover up his breathing so he wouldn’t be spotted. Same with Ren after a few moments.

 

The only sounds in the room were the clickings of Prometheus as it stalked around the room, waiting for someone to make a slip-up. Ren looked around for an opportunity to make a getaway and get the upper hand, but he only spotted something more terrifying: his watch that Makoto had given him all those years ago had fallen off. He tried reaching out, but it was just out of his grasp. Akechi saw what Ren was trying to do and silently prayed that his friend wouldn’t do anything stupid. His wishes didn’t come true as Ren took a deep breath and squirmed a bit, quickly moving slightly from his position and grabbing the watch. This activity made a small noise, however, which caused Prometheus to swerve around and point directly in the direction of Ren. He went back to holding his breath, but as he did, he looked down and saw the glass of the watch was slightly broken. He put it back on while Prometheus crept towards his position.

 

Futaba grinned as her persona came closer and closer to where she believed Ren was. “Oh Joker...such a shame that your journey ends here, right? I mean after everything you’ve been through, everything you’ve lost, in the end...you are just as pathetic as the so-called evil you fight against.” Ren felt his heart stop as it only came closer and closer, the sounds increasing in volume like a Geiger counter with radiation.

 

_Tick_

 

_Tick_

 

_Tick_

 

_Tick_

 

_Tick_

 

The sound only got louder until suddenly, Ren heard a sound akin to a laser gun firing into the air. Ren peeked from his cover and saw Akechi had gotten out of his cover and fired his weapon into the air, giving away his position. He grinned as Prometheus turned to face him. Futaba smirked. “Protecting your friend huh? Admirable...but stupid.” Prometheus’s missile silos opened and fired a set towards Akechi. He ran like hell and began speaking to Ren who made his way out from under the couch and slowly crept towards a new position under a table. “So Ren...do you think that stat buffs can work on a person who’s lost their persona?” Ren spoke as Akechi ran like hell from the missiles.

 

“...Maybe. Elizabeth _did_ say my persona was dormant. It just might work.” Futaba laughed. “Bantering in the middle of a battle? You really _are_ a Joker. But your luck will run out soon. Trust me on that.” Sure enough, as Akechi was scarcely dodging all the missiles, his foot got caught in a bear trap. He screamed out in pain as Futaba laughed maniacally. “Wow! So the great Goro Akechi got stuck in a bear trap? How unfortunate.” Futaba fired another pair of missiles and this time they hit their target, flinging Akechi to the far wall, causing him to drop his lasersaber. Prometheus approached the downed Akechi. Futaba grinned from inside of it. “Any last words ‘Ace Detective’?” Akechi grinned. “Yup.” He ripped off his mask and exclaimed. “ **LOKI! HEAT RISER!** ”

 

The stat buff hit someone behind Prometheus as Akechi fell unconscious. It was Ren himself as he held Akechi’s sword in his hand, a grin on his face. He felt a large surge of power flow through him. It seemed Akechi’s plan had worked. Prometheus spun to face Ren as he smiled softly. “Futaba, please. Remember who you are. Remember how strong you truly are. Hell, you probably are the strongest of us.” Futaba scowled. “Oh, you mean how strong I was when I lost everything?! When I lost my Mother?! You betrayed us! You betrayed _me_! But Yaldabaoth has shown me true power. Power beyond my wildest dreams. Power to kill you, once and for all!”

 

Then she smirked. “Though...It seems you do know a bit about losing everything as well, am I right? Tell me Ren... _how does it feel to watch your family die, right in front of you? How does it feel to lose everything you have because of_ **_your_ ** _mistakes?_ It's not  pleasant, is it? I met your parents once. They seemed nice. Ahhh what a shame. But it is pretty funny how they died. To think, after everything they have been through, they died because of a _fire_!” She laughed maniacally as Ren began to feel sick. But he couldn’t budge now. Not when her sister was still in danger. So he let her continue. “Can’t you see Ren?! I am more powerful than all of you combined! I could’ve destroyed your life years ago if I wanted to. But now...I won’t make the same mistake twice.”

 

Ren sighed. “You’re right. You could’ve destroyed us years ago. But you didn’t. We took you in, we treated you like family. And make no mistake. You _are_ our family. And I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again ‘Taba.” Futaba shouted out at that nickname. Ren didn’t know it but Futaba’s eyes were beginning to flicker. They returned to their yellow color and she scowled. “ **SHUT UP AND DIE JOKER!** ” Futaba launched another pair of missiles at Ren to which his eyes widened. He ran as fast as he could with his new found speed and power and was able to dodge every blast. One missile sent him flying and it gave him an opportunity to get the upper hand. He jumped onto the persona and began using Akechi’s weapon to carve a hole into it. All the while calling out to Futaba.

 

“Remember Sojiro, and how much he loves you and cares for you. That man would literally die for you if given the chance! Remember the Phantom Thieves! Remember how Makoto was always there for you, almost as your big sister, comforting you when you needed her. Remember your crush that you have on Yusuke, and that camaraderie you two share, because you are the two biggest dorks of the entire team. Remember how you, Ryuji, Makoto, and I always use to hang out and play games together.” He finally carved a hole into the persona but before he could get Futaba out of there, a gun spawned in her hand, and she shot him right in the head with it.

 

He fell to the ground and felt a small bit of pain, but not as much as he expected. He felt around a bit and saw the bullet, completely crushed by something. He soon realized what happened. _The mask! The mask protected my face! Even half destroyed, that stupid thing saved my life._ Prometheus reared it's form towards the downed Ren, ticking louder than ever before. Futaba grinned from inside of it. “So that thing saved you? Good! I’m glad! _That means I get to enjoy this_ .” The speakers turned on, but this time to maximum power. Ren felt his senses overload. He felt his ears start bleeding massively. He could barely think anymore. It was so loud. He had trouble seeing now too. His heart rate was going too damn fast. So much pain. So much suffering. _Make. It. Stop!_

 

But it didn’t stop. It just kept going and going. The pain kept increasing and Ren felt so hopeless. The only reason Ren wasn’t dead yet was because of the buff Akechi gave him, but time was running out: he felt himself losing his grip on reality. Until he had an epiphany. He still had just enough energy to call out to her. So he brought up all the strength he could and diverted it to his lungs: he needed all the energy he could get for what he was about to do. He stood up and called out to his sister. “ **FUTABA! REMEMBER YOUR FAMILY! REMEMBER ALL OF US! REMEMBER YOUR MOTHER, SOJIRO, RYUJI, ANN, YUSUKE, MAKOTO, MORGANA, HARU...REMEMBER ME! REMEMBER THAT YOU ARE MY SISTER AND THAT I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU! I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME FUTABA?! I PROMISE…**

 

**I WILL NEVER ABANDON YOU AGAIN!”**

 

The attack kept going until finally, a few moments passed and it stopped. Ren felt himself collapse to the ground. His ears were still ringing, and his vision was blurry, but he heard the clicking finally stop, and Prometheus vanish, with Futaba stepping out. She walked towards him slowly. Ren could barely tell if she had returned to normal: he just felt so tired. He saw Futaba ran towards him, and he braced for impact only for him to be greeted by a...hug? Futaba grabbed Ren and hugged him so much, he felt he was going to pass out. His ears finally stopped ringing and he was able to hear parts of what he said. “--so sorry! I don’t remember what I said, what did I say? Did I hurt you? Are you okay, Ren? **ANSWER ME!** ” Ren smiled dopily. “Heyyyy Futaba! I’m glad you’re backkkkkk! How have you been? I have been tired. Can I have a small tired? I’m very nap. Wait….no.” And with that, Ren passed out.

 

Minutes later, Ren felt his consciousness come back to him as he felt a cooling feeling in his body. He also heard two people bickering. “-can do this! Just hand over the bandages and...whatever that is, and I can heal him up just fine.” “No, you can’t. One: you are too tired because of Yaldabaoth’s control to do anything. Two: It’s called rubbing alcohol, and how can you be expected to heal him if you know nothing about first aid.” “Oh yeah? And what do you know?” “Not much, but I’ve had to keep healing his stupid ass for the whole night.” “...Ok, fair point. I still hate you though.” “I know.” “Like _really_ hate you.” “I _know_.” “Like there are no words to describe how much I hate you. On a scale of one to ten, I want to kill you.” The second voice just sighed in defeat. Ren opened his eyes slowly and saw Akechi trying to heal him, and Futaba pacing back and forth.

 

Akechi smiled as he saw Ren waking up. “Oh hey, Ren. Welcome back to the land of the living!” Futaba’s eyes widened and she ran towards Ren, pushing Akechi out of the way. She grabbed Ren by the shoulders and began yelling at him while sobbing. “ **REN! THANK GOD YOU ARE OKAY! I WAS SO WORRI-WAIT, ARE YOU OKAY?! DOES YOUR HEAD HURT?! TALK TO ME, PAL!** ” Akechi sighed from the distance and Ren smiled again. “Futaba? You’re back?” Futaba just smiled with tears in her eyes and gave Ren a big hug. “Yeah...I’m back. _You_ saved me.” Ren just smiled. “I did? Huh.” Akechi smiled at this display before eventually, Futaba released her “brother”. Futaba sighed and pointed at Akechi with a scowl. “That fucker says you may have a concussion.”

 

Akechi sighed. “Indeed you might. I need to ask a few questions. Where are you right now?” Ren took a few moments to think before scowling. “We are Watanabe’s tower, trying to save my friends. Trying to save _Makoto._ ” Akechi nodded grimly. “Well it seems you remember everythi-” Ren didn’t stop recalling his memories, however. “I remember that a few months ago an event happened that ruined my life, an event that I’d rather not share, which led me to become a vigilante. I stole a shipment from the Kirijo Group and then went after the people that ruined my life. Eventually my friends...no, my _family_ found out what was going on. They didn’t inquire as to the why and jumped to conclusions. They ignored my warnings and left me well and truly alone. I went to a dark place. Contemplated suicide. Until I opened my eyes and saw that all my fears came to pass and the ones I love were being controlled by a God I thought I destroyed five years ago.” He looked up at Akechi with a scowl. “Does it _look_ like I have a concussion?”

 

Akechi was frozen in shock while Futaba had a different reaction. She was shaking with guilt. Tears streamed down her face. Then it seemed as though Ren’s face cleared up. It was like he went a complete attitude change from earlier. His face was less pale, his expression became softer, his eyes were less imposing and dark, and he smiled. It’s like whatever that outburst was a few seconds ago never happened as Ren spoke with a soft smile. “Futaba! I’m so glad you’re back! I...missed you so much.” Futaba stared at Akechi in shock before speaking with a trembly voice. “Concussion?” Akechi nodded. “Concussion. Ren, what do you remember about the past few seconds?”

 

Ren raised an eyebrow before his eyes went wide in realization. “Guys...I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me I-” Futaba gave Ren another big hug. “It’s okay…I forgive you. For everything. It’s not your fault. Watanabe played us all. He ruined both Makoto and you. I’m sorry I left you. You deserve better. I’m just curious as to what Yaldabaoth made me say to you.” Ren was shocked. So far, Futaba was the only person to outright forgive him for his actions. He was in awe and so he smiled widely. “Futaba...thank you so much. And don’t worry about what you said. It doesn’t matter.” Futaba was adamant, however. “Are you sure? I hope I didn’t say, anything-oh boy.” Ren raised an eyebrow. “What’s wrong?” Futaba spoke deliriously with a dopey smile on her face. “I don’t know Bro, but I’m feeling really sleepy right now.”

 

Before Akechi and Ren could say anything more, Futaba passed out in his arms. Ren looked up at Akechi with a small smile. “I don’t why I am surprised.” Ren picked Futaba up, almost in a bridal style, and began walking to the newly opened door. Akechi looked at Ren with a glare. “What the hell was that back there? You were acting, unlike anything I have ever seen before!” Ren sighed. “I...do not know. I’m just as confused as you are. It felt like... at that moment, I finally snapped. Like I had no real control of my actions, but it was emotions I felt from the bottom of my heart.”

 

Before he could dwell on it any further, the voice laughed from inside of his mind. Ren scowled as he put two and two together. _It was you! You made me say those things! Get the fuck out of my head!_ The voice just laughed in response. _You think I made you say that? Grow up!_ **_You_ ** _said those things. I am not some split personality taking over. You are just finally starting to snap. How does it feel? To feel that everything you love is falling away, just beyond your grasp. You are face to face with a rabbit hole._ **_And it’s a long way down._ **

 

His thoughts were interrupted by Akechi pressing the bullseye and a new path opening. Ren placed Futaba in the elevator and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He smiled softly. “Stay safe Gremlin.” The elevator closed and it began to rise to the top. Ren put a finger to his ear and began to dial a friend. “Narukami, I need you to do me a favor. Futaba is coming up in the elevator. She is unconscious. Make sure she stays safe and is back to full strength.” Yu smiled on the other end. “No problem Ren. I’m happy to help.” The call disconnected and Akechi cleared his throat, looking at Ren with a grin. “So...shall we keep going?” Ren mimicked that grin. “Yup. Eight down…

 

Four to go.”

 

* * *

 

 

November 12th, 2021

 

Futaba started sobbing again once she finished telling the story of the fight. Yusuke, Akechi, Makoto, and Sojiro hugged her once more, making sure she was okay. After she calmed down, Yukari cleared her throat. “So...how did you remember the things you said to Ren?” Futaba took a deep breath as Sojiro slowly rubbed her back, trying to calm her surrogate daughter. “...When I woke up after falling unconscious, I remembered some of the things I said. It wasn’t until we visited Inaba and saw the bodies of Ren’s parents that I remembered everything.” She felt tears rolling down her eyes until Makoto gave her a big hug. “Don’t worry. Take your time. We are all here for you.”

 

After a few moments, Ryuji looked at Futaba in confusion. “Here’s what confuses me: Futaba, you said that you hated Akechi.” Futaba nodded in agreement while Akechi sighed. Ryuji continued. “So what changed?” Futaba’s eyes widened, and she, Makoto, Sojiro, and Akechi all looked at each other, almost as if they were communicating to each other what to say. Then Futaba looked back at Ryuji with an almost lopsided smile. “It’s a...long story.” Akechi shared that smile and nodded. “Yup, long story. I mean we’ll explain it later...” Sojiro stepped in. “But not yet.” Finally, Makoto interjected. “Yup. After all, if we’re telling the story of how everything went wrong, we should tell it in order right?”

 

The other Phantom Thieves looked skeptical, while Minato just nodded with a small smile. “Well, sounds like good logic to me. Even if it is obvious you’re hiding something, I trust you all to share what happened.” Ryuji muttered under his breath with a passive-aggressive tone. “I wouldn’t if I were you.” Makoto, Akechi, Futaba, Sojiro, and Akihiko all gave Ryuji a glare. Before Makoto could do anything drastic, Akechi stepped in. “Ryuji, enough. What are you trying to prove? That there is no one we can trust on this team? You will be doing exactly what Takeshi and Watanabe wanted if you continue. If you keep on this track, how are we supposed to save Ren? How are we supposed to come together as a team?”

 

Ryuji scowled. “There is no _team._ There is no _we_ . All of you made sure of it. Ren lied to us all those months ago, but _you_ , Makoto, you didn’t trust him. And now look where we are! Trusting a traitor and a lying psycho, and watching as our best friend slowly dies.” Ann put a hand on Ryuji’s shoulder. “Ryuji, stop. Please.” But he didn’t stop. He kept going with his rant. “Do you think we’re friends Akechi? And do you think that after everything you did, I would just forgive you? You are wrong. I don’t care about what we went through together, you ruined my best friend’s life! And you Akechi, in what world do you think I’ll ever trust you. You mean nothing to me, understand?! Nothin- **AGH!** ” He was interrupted by Akechi punching him right in the face.

 

Everyone was stunned to silence, none more so than Ryuji, as Akechi scowled at him. “ **SHUT. UP.** Enough of this bullshit. Since we saved you back in that tower, you have been constantly searching for someone to blame. Whether it be Ren, Makoto, or me, you always want to blame someone for something that can’t even be considered the fault of one person. So fine, you want someone to blame? _Blame yourself_ . All of us in some way contributed to Ren’s fate. We all did this to him. So we can either sit around and throw our hands up in the air thinking that all hopes are lost, or _do_ something about it. I don’t think Ren would want us to just start yelling at each other. We are not heroes, we are not cops, but we are Phantom Thieves, and we _are_ a team. But fine, let’s make this fair I suppose. If any of you believe that there is no hope to save Ren, that there is no one to trust, and that Makoto is a psychopathic murderer who is the only person in this room responsible for Ren’s current state, leave now and _never_ come back. I’ll be sure to tell Ren who were the ones that _left_ him.”

 

For a moment everyone was completely silent. That was until Ryuji got up off the ground and sighed. “Fine. Fine. I’ll hear you out. But I’m not doing this for you, or for her. I’m doing this for _him_. Don’t forget that.” Akechi smirked and whispered in his ear, leaving only Makoto to hear what he said. “So am I, dickbag.” Makoto had an imperceptible smirk at Ryuji’s flustered face. Akechi walked back to his seat and felt Haru hold his hands again. He smiled softly and then changed his expression back to serious. “So...who was the next person that was fought?”

 

“...I was.” The entire room looked to the source of the voice and saw Aigis sitting pensively with her hands interlocked together. She looked up right to Akechi. “I was the one Minato had to fight next.” Akechi looked at Aigis softly. “If you need to take a moment to prepare, please take i-” But Aigis interrupted him sharply. “No. I’m ready.” Minato, who was sitting right next to the android, interlocked his fingers with her. Aigis looked at her partner and smiled softly. Then Minato looked up and had a dark look in his eyes. “I’ll start it off I suppose. Our little group was one man down. So it was just three of us. We were just getting done with another pair of shadows…”

  


* * *

 

 

October 29th, 2021

1:06AM-24 minutes until Nyx is unleashed

 

“Kanji, duck!” The team of now three Phantom Thieves were facing more shadows in another small office space. A shadow approached the dark-haired craftsman, but Minato called out to him. Kanji ducked and watch as flames coming from Minato’s new Phantom Thief form erupted from his arms and into the shadow, damaging it heavily. Minato ran towards it’s stunned body, brought out his sword, and decapitated the creature. Meanwhile, Mishima was facing a shadow as well. It directed a large curse attack at him, that he blocked with his shield. He looked at the walls next to him as his shield continued to take the blast. He smirked. He turned the shield just a tiny bit, causing it to deflect right back at the shadow.

 

It barely took any damage, but that wasn’t the point. Mishima knew that the shadow would be able to counter a shield throw that he saw coming, so he needed to improvise. He aimed his shield carefully at the wall, and threw it, causing it to ricochet off the wall and right into the shadow, cutting it in half. Mishima’s eyes widened, and he raised his fists in the air and cheered. “ **YEAH! I DID IT! TAKE THAT, WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS! WOOOOOOOO!** ” What he didn’t notice was the final shadow charging right at him. It approached faster and faster and when it got right behind him, it raised it’s fist to cripple the Phantom Thief. Mishima’s cheering was interrupted by a loud scream.

 

He looked behind him and saw Kanji with his mace buried deep into the chest of a shadow. It quickly vanished and disintegrated with a loud shriek. Kanji looked at Mishima with a scowl. “You should be more careful Mishima! That shadow would’ve killed you! Mind your surroundings man!” Mishima was about to retort but Minato stepped in with a smirk. “Well in his defense, he just pulled off a very impressive trick with his shield. So as far as I’m concerned, that cheering is deserved. Though, try to be a bit mindful of what’s around you.” Mishima smiled. “I’ll do my best. But come on, wasn’t that awesome?!” Kanji sighed. “You’re ridiculous.” Minato and Kanji walked towards the newly opened door leaving Mishima for a second. He sighed and muttered to himself. “Just trying to lighten the mood.”

 

He ran forward to catch up with them and joined them as they walked further into the dark hallway. There was an eerie silence so Mishima cleared his throat and tried to start a conversation with Minato. “So, Minato...you mentioned earlier something about Aigis...you love her, don’t you?” Minato smiled softly as they began to approach the stairs. “I do. More than anyone on this planet. She...is my whole world. I hate that I had to leave her.” Kanji smirked. “For the record, even as we fought together, she never forgot you. She never gave up on you. She always believed that you would come back one day.”

 

Minato smiled and then frowned. “Though...considering Yaldabaoth has control over her now, she may have a grudge for leaving her. If anything, I deserve it. I should never have left her behind, I should have-” Kanji then interrupted him sharply. “Dude, it’s alright. You did what you had to do to save the world. Everyone knows that, and none more so than Aigis. We’ll save her. I promise.”

 

Minato sighed. “Yeah, I just...I’m so tired of all this persona bullshit. At first, it gave me a sense of purpose and duty but now? Too many lives have been lost and destroyed. Mitsuru lost her parents to someone obsessed with unleashing a God upon the world and we had to stop them. Shinjiro’s life was...taken from him. Ren’s life seems to be destroyed beyond repair, and from what Akihiko told me, Makoto’s not far behind. Akihiko was nearly murdered by his own wife and my sister, and Adachi died today. I just...want nothing to do with it. When this is over, I want to settle down with Aigis and just live a happy life.”

 

Minato smiled softly. “Maybe host a radio show. I’ve always wanted to do that when I was young. Play some good tunes, and if Aigis wants to, maybe she could join. But honestly, I really want this all to be over. I’m tired of personas, I’m tired of alternate worlds, I’m tired of shadows, I’m tired of watching my friends die or get tortured. So after this, I’m done. This is the end of the road if we make it out alive that is.”

Before Kanji and Mishima could agree, they finally ascended the top of the stairs and came face to face with a new door. It showed a very familiar ribbon to Minato and a metal visor. Minato recognized that ribbon anywhere. He turned to Kanji with a bitter look. “Well...let’s put that promise of yours to the test.” Minato opened the door and the other two walked in first. Before he walked in, his phantom thief suit very briefly vanished. Perhaps because his energy was depleting? He didn’t know. He soon joined them and saw a large room dedicated to, what Mishima believed, the R&D Department.

 

There were multiple assembly lines with a variety of products from prosthetic limbs, to new types of vehicles, to new androids, similar to the ones from the Kirijo Group. Scattered across the wall was blueprint after blueprint, all for a variety of different machinery, including one with the project name “Reckoning”. Mishima hypothesized that said machine was what brought Yaldabaoth back into the world. He also saw a new prototype shield hanging on the wall. He smirked and dropped his original shield on the ground as it still had a hole in it, and grabbed the new one, looking at it admiringly. There was a very large observation deck area, which was a small chamber that was all glass and showed the outside of the building. The team all realized that they were _very_ close to the end.

 

Sitting on a chair with wheels on the bottom, in front of a table with many different types of tools and a record player was Aigis. She was facing away from the group and was just staring pensively at the record player, which was playing a [ song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MU14NbQSE0A) that Minato knew very well, “It’s Been A Long, Long Time” by Harry James. It was a song the two of them used to listen to together. Aigis grew to love the song back when he knew her. It made his heart sink when he realized the song was being used against him. However, he realized that something was different about Aigis. She didn’t seem as mechanical as before. It took a moment for Minato to realize what was going on, but when he did, his eyes went wide. He almost felt tears form in his eyes at the realization…

 

...That Aigis had become human.

 

But yet, not entirely. Underneath the almost pinstripe suit she wore, Minato saw that he still had rivets on her arms and legs and some even on her neck. She almost looked macabre like. Aigis realized that the others were here and slightly smirked. “I know you’re there Minato. It doesn’t take a genius to put the pieces together, seeing as Yaldabaoth made sure I have eyes and ears throughout the whole compound. I put this song on to draw you in, work with me here.” Minato stepped out from behind the others and began walking towards Aigis as the music carried on. Minato muttered quietly. “Aigis…” She smirked and spun around in her chair.

 

The three Thieves gasped at the sight. There Aigis was with a human form. However, her arms and legs were still robotic. And as Minato predicted, there was even some robotic material on the side of her neck. Aigis smirked at the reaction. “Surprised? I would be too. I mean, I bet the last thing you expected to see when coming back from the dead was the fact that I had become human, and yet for some reason...I look like Frankenstein’s monster. Curious, isn’t it?” Minato gaped at the sight and the gears in his head began turning as he tried to figure out who or what did this. Then his eyes widened and he scowled as he finally put the pieces together. “What did _he_ do to you?”

 

Aigis grinned widely and mockingly clapped in Minato’s honor. “Bravo! Bravo! You are asking the right questions Minato, I’m glad.” She then stopped the record player and scowled as she recalled how she had got to this state. “Yaldabaoth used Ms.Niijima to round up all the people she needed to control for her grand crusade. He chose people that would be able to mentally screw with the people ascending his tower. He had a feeling they would turn to you for help, so they brought me and Hamuko in for leverage. But you see...when all was said and done, and he brought the others under his own control as they went out screaming, he looked to me. And he looked at me like I was nothing. He called me _junkyard scrap_ . He said that I didn’t have a place in his perfect world. So he _permanently_ made sure I was human, unlike Ren’s pal Morgana. So that I _could_ have a place in his new world.”

 

She scowled deeper as she bitterly recalled more. “He could’ve just left me human. But he still needed me to fight. So, using Makoto, he slowly ripped out all of my limbs and replaced them with prosthetics. My eyes, my arms, my legs, all prosthetic. The only human parts left are my heart, body, and mind. Oh and the rest of my face, but that doesn’t matter now does it. What does matter, however, is that he fulfilled my greatest wish...only to turn me into a monster. So I _hate_ him. For all that bastard has done to me.” Minato felt a tear go down his cheek in shock. “Aigis I’m so sorry. We can fix this together. We can stop Yaldabaoth together! I have something important to tell you, I-” Aigis cut him off sharply.

 

“Save it Minato. I don’t care. Because despite how much I hate Yaldabaoth...I hate you _so much more_ . That’s why Yaldabaoth let me keep my anger. To use it against you. He is a means to an end. And you know what they say...” Her leg thrusters activated and she slowly began floating in the air. She grinned. “ _The enemy of my enemy is my friend._ ” She struck a pose, as if she was a puppet master, causing her pinstripe suit to burn off. It revealed the armor that Minato recognized from twelve years ago, except instead of a red ribbon, there was a red tie. Aigis flew towards Minato and grabbed him by the face. She lifted him up and slammed him into the ground, dragging him across it. She eventually picked up his body from the ground and threw it at the far wall.

 

Aigis slowly began walking to Minato’s unconscious body with a smirk. “Is that all you’ve got? After all these years? I expected more from you after everything.” Before she could walk any further, she felt something hit her back causing a slight dent in her armor. Aigis turned to the source and saw Mishima had thrown his shield at her. It was the brand new shield that she knew once hung from a wall in this very room. Aigis grinned. “So the wannabe Phantom Thief wants to pick a fight after nearly dying by the hands of Hamuko? Good luck.” Her arms turned into Gatling guns and she fired right at the Phantom Thief. The Admin’s eyes widened and he raised up his shield and saw that the bullets did absolutely nothing to it. It was almost like it was absorbing the energy from the shots.

 

Mishima grinned and began running right towards Aigis as the bullets just bounced off more and more. Aigis groaned in frustration and began using her other hand’s gun as well, increasing the firepower. However, it didn’t matter as Mishima kept running and running and eventually got close enough to hit Aigis in the face with his shield. She staggered and while she was stunned, Mishima delivered a kick right to her leg, causing her to lose her balance and fall. As Aigis got up, Mishima pulled off his mask and grinned. “ **HANZ! KOUGAON!** ” A large bless attack emerged from the samurai persona, however, Aigis managed to strafe around it and a new compartment opened on her back revealing a missile silo.

 

She fired a round of missiles at Mishima. He raised his shield towards the missiles and while it deflected it, the missiles knocked him back towards the nearest wall. He fell to the ground and his shield slipped out of his hand. Aigis ran towards him and got on top of him, proceeding to beat Mishima to a bloody pulp. Delivering blow after blow to his head until his nose was bleeding and his goggles were broken. Aigis got up from her previous position and pointed the gun straight at his head. She grinned. “Any last words Mishima?” He leaned back against the wall and spit some blood on the ground. He grinned as his voice came out hoarse and rough. “Yeah. On your left.”

 

Aigis looked to her left and saw Kanji running up to her at incredible speed. Before she could react, he brought out his mace and hit her to the complete opposite end of the room, right through the assembly lines and into a shelf full of tools and inventions. The shelf fell on top of her, incapacitating her. Kanji looked to the ground and saw a broken, bleeding, and bruised Mishima. He ran up to him and kneeled down next to his friend with a soft look in his eyes. “Come on pal, stay with me! It won’t be long before Aigis gets back up.” Mishima smirked. “I don’t think I’m going to die, the only thing hurt is my pride.” Kanji scowled at him. “ **WHY ARE YOU MAKING JOKES NON STOP, EVEN IN THE FACE OF DEATH?! WHY DO YOU KEEP RISKING YOUR LIFE LIKE THIS?!** ”

 

Mishima flinched and was shocked at his friend’s words. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he sighed. “Years ago I let Ren down. I leaked his criminal record to the entire school because an abusive PE teacher told me too. It was a decision I would regret for the rest of my life. But despite it all, Ren just...powered through. He never let the rumors bring him down. He stopped Kamoshida and made sure he never hurt anyone else ever again. So I promised him that I would do everything in my power to atone for my actions. I looked up to him for so many years because of his resilience and strength. So that’s why I’m willing to go this far to protect my friends and to save the others. Because it’s what he would do. Same with the jokes. I want to be like him and support him...just as he supported me.”

 

Kanji was shocked for a moment before he sighed and smiled softly. “That is incredibly noble Mishima. But you need to stop trying to be Ren. You are _you_ , Mishima. It’s alright to be afraid sometimes. Hell, something tells me that even Ren is afraid right now. But you are still strong.  You are still kind and compassionate. You are still the heart of this little group we have here. So don’t think you have something to prove. Make as many jokes as you want. Risk your life too. But don’t do it because Ren would do it. Do it because _you_ would.” Mishima let out a gasp as a tear fell down his bruised left cheek.  Then he smiled widely. “Kanji...thank you. Truly.” Kanji smiled. “No problem. Now come on, heal yourself up, we need to be ready when she-” Before he could say anything more, they heard a loud scream from behind the blonde. “ **ATHENA! GOD’S HAND!** ”

 

Suddenly a large blast hit Kanji’s back and sent him face first into the wall in front of him. Mishima’s eyes widened. “Kanji! Get up!” He struggled to do just that but eventually, he did. He looked towards the source of the blast and saw a grinning Aigis with her persona lingering behind her. “What a beautiful moment between friends. But you know what they say!: _Always expect the unexpected._ ”

 

Kanji growled in anger and ran right towards her with his mace raised once again. Aigis just smirked and launched another pair of missiles. He was able to dodge most of them, however, one well-placed missile landed behind him, causing him to fly forwards towards Aigis. She hit him with an uppercut, causing him to fly upwards, and before he could hit the ground, she grabbed his body and slammed him into the ground over and over and over again. She picked up his body from the ground, only using one hand to grab his head.

 

She put the still slightly conscious blonde into a headlock as she prepared to kill him once and for all. Aigis grinned as she looked down at his bleeding and bruised face, a state similar to Mishima’s current condition. “So Kanji, what was the point of coming up here? To save your friends? You mean the ones that are about to die soon? Ah Tatsumi, when will you learn? How can you save others, if you _can’t even save yourself._ ”  Aigis prepared to break the neck of the person trapped in her grasp until a voice called out to her. “Aigis, enough!” She looked to the source of the voice and saw Minato Arisato, clad in his Phantom Thief outfit, walking towards Aigis with his hand raised in caution. Aigis grinned. “Wow, nice suit! It really brings out your eyes!” Minato pleaded. “Aigis, please. It’s not him you want. It’s me. So leave him alone. Remember how kind and compassionate you are. Remember your friends, _our_ friends!”

 

For a moment, Aigis’ eyes flickered. Then she scowled. She dropped Kanji to the ground and kept her facial expression of pure anger. “You don’t get the right to talk about _our_ friends. You left us all alone twelve years ago to suffer! They all moved on, but I never did. I never gave up on you. Because of that, I suffered for twelve long years waiting for the impossible. And here you are, and you expect me to just forgive you like nothing happened? _I don’t think so!_ **ATHENA! GOD’S HAND!** ”

 

Aigis pointed her evoker right at her head and pulled the trigger, unleashing her persona. It fired a blast right at him. Minato’s coffin emerged from his back and moved like it had a mind of its own, defending him from the attack. Eventually, the attack ceased and Aigis growled in anger and picked up Kanji’s mace from the ground. She grinned and dashed towards the former SEES member. He drew his sword in defense in order to counter her speed. She tried to hit him in the head but he dodged the attack. Minato was able to dodge or parry all of her attacks as he pleaded to his beloved.

 

“Remember when you saved Hamuko and I when we were kids? Remember when we met again on the beach? How Akihiko and Junpei kept trying to flirt with you, but when I tried, you listened to me of all people? How you never stopped protecting me, no matter what? Remember how I helped you understand what it means to be human? Remember how I introduced you to music and we bonded over it together? Remember how much fun we had together? Remember when-?” Aigis screamed out before he could finish his sentence. “Shut up, shut up, **SHUT UP!** ” She finally got a hit in with the mace and knocked him back towards a wall.

 

He screamed out in pain as he made contact with the wall. Minato looked down and saw his chest was bleeding heavily. He groaned and slumped to the floor. He looked up and saw Aigis slowly approaching him, a delirious grin on her face. Minato sighed and began to plead to her again. “Remember when we fell in love. Remember how much I love you Aigis. Remember that you more to me than you know. Remember how we fought together. Remember how many times you risked your life to save mine. Remember how many times I did the same for you. I’m so sorry for leaving you, but I promise I’ll never leave you again. That I swear. Which is why I have a question for yo-!” Aigis grabbed him by the throat and lifted him upwards.

 

“ **YOU DON’T GET TO TALK, YOU HEAR ME?!** **YOU DON’T HAVE THE RIGHT AFTER ALL YOU’VE DONE!** ” Minato noticed that her grip was somewhat light. Minato smiled. She was almost fully back. He fished around in his pocket and grabbed a small box as Aigis only strengthened her choke hold. He finally got what he needed and pulled out the box. He showed it to Aigis and smiled as he spoke hoarsely. “Aigis…I love you more than anyone else on this planet. You were there for me time and time again all those years ago. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So I ask…” He smiled softly and popped open the box revealing…

 

A ring?

 

“ _Will you marry me?_ ”

 

Aigis was stunned. So stunned that she dropped Minato to the ground. Her eyes started blinking back and forth rapidly as she held her head with her hands. She started shouting to herself. “ **I WON’T LET YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME! NOT AGAIN!** ** _BUT YOU HATE HIM! AFTER_** **_WHAT HE DID, HE DESERVES TO SUFFER!_** **I DON’T CARE! I WON’T LET YALDABAOTH STEAL HIM FROM ME! I’D RATHER DIE THAN HURT HIM!** ** _That can be arranged._** ” As her eyes flickered, her right arm turned into a Gatling gun once more and pointed at her own head. She seemed ready to pull the trigger. Minato gasped and then scowled. He dropped the box on the ground and picked up the sword next to him. He used what strength he had left to get up off the floor and dash to Aigis. Before she could pull the trigger, he slashed his sword to her arm, cutting the gun component off entirely.

 

Aigis screamed out in pain and before she could try again with the other arm, Minato pulled her in for a large embrace. Minato was broken, bleeding, and bruised but he had just enough energy to hug the love of his life. “I love you so much Aigis. Please don’t leave me. I always hoped that one day I could come back so that I could tell you how I really feel. So please...come back to me.” After a few moments, he felt Aigis sobbing into his shoulder. She looked up and he saw those beautiful blue eyes he loved so much. “You...You’re here!” She hugged him tighter than he ever thought possible and after a moment he returned that hug.

 

A minute passed and then finally Aigis released Minato from the embraced. She looked up at him and smirked. “You know...you didn’t _have_ to cut my arm off.” Minato sighed and hid a small smirk. “Oh man, of course, because of your twelve years spent with Yukari, you _would_ develop a teasing attitude.” Aigis giggled and then Minato’s eyes widened. “Right, there is something I’m forgetting.” He limped over to the box on the ground and walked back to Aigis. He got down on one knee and opened the box once more, revealing the ring. “Aigis...will you marry me?” She stood there, completely stunned once more, before giggling lightly. “Could you have made that any less suave?” Minato blushed and Aigis kept giggling but after calming down, she smiled brightly. “Yes. Of course, I will.”

 

Minato stood up and handed her the ring. Aigis gingerly took it and slid it over her finger. She smiled widely. “This is…” Minato grinned. “Remember when we visited the jewelry store that one time, and you looked at this ring in particular? I didn’t forget that day, even after all these years. Ren and Elizabeth took me to that place before we came here to save you guys. Don’t worry, despite the fact that no one was there, I did pay for it. I hope it’s enou- **MMPH!** ” He was interrupted by Aigis pulling him in for a long kiss. He eventually leaned into it. He had really missed this, and now that Aigis was finally human, it made it all the better. However, they were interrupted by a voice behind them coughing. “If you’re finished having a moment, we could use a little help here!”

 

They looked to the source of the voice and saw Mishima on the ground bleeding slightly but definitely looking a lot better than before. Same with Kanji who was lying back against the wall like the blue-haired thief next to him, and while still bruised, looked significantly less broken. Minato smiled softly while Aigis was apologetic. “Oh my god Mishima, Kanji, I’m so so sorry. I should’ve-” Kanji scowled. “Should’ve what? Should’ve not been controlled? You had no control over what you did, and after what that bastard did to you, I don’t blame you for being pissed.” Minato looked at Aigis with a serious look in his eyes. “I’m going to get something to help these guys walk and an arm for you to use, keep them safe and make sure they don’t bleed out.”

 

Aigis nodded and so Minato ran to the nearest tool bench to pick up whatever he needed. He found a prosthetic arm, a cast, a walker, a wheelchair, and another first aid kit. Minato grabbed all he needed and walked over to the others. He approached Aigis with a big smile on his face. “So you’re fully human now? How does it feel?” Aigis smiled widely. “It feels great! It feels like I’m more in touch with my emotions and human thought! The feeling has surpassed all my expectations!” Then she frowned and sighed. “However...I wish the circumstances that led up to it were different. I still feel incredible pain because of what Yaldabaoth did, I still feel like...an amalgamation. Like a monster.”

 

Minato smiled softly. “I can safely tell you that you are anything but a monster. You are the love of my life, and now my fiance. I promise we will make sure that you never have to feel that pain ever again. Don’t worry about that. Now come on, I have a prosthetic arm to help attach!” Aigis smirked and was about to pull Minato into a kiss when the four of them heard something. An explosion.

 

Minato looked up. That explosion was followed by a loud scream. He looked out the observation deck, only to be greeted by the sight of a smoking Ren flying outwards surrounded by shards of glass as if he had been thrown back through a window by some force. Minato watched helplessly as his ally plummeted towards the ground, a trail of smoke coming off him the entire way.

 

Before Minato could tell Aigis to do anything, she had already jumped out the window to save her friend. She rocketed downwards and eventually got close enough to Ren to reach out to him with her left hand. He struggled to grab it as the inertia began to overwhelm him. Eventually, however, he was finally able to grasp her hand. He held on as tight as he could while Aigis pulled him up back to safety.

 

After a few moments, they finally returned to the floor where Minato and the others were. They landed safely, but immediately, Ren fell to his knees. He spit out some blood and proceeded to lie down on the ground. Minato, Aigis, Kanji, and Mishima all looked at each other in shock and then back to Ren. Minato broke the silence. “Ren?” He grinned and began to cough erratically, causing him to spit out more blood. After he calmed down, he looked to them with a big grin. “Who else would it be?” The room was silent for a few moments, save for Ren’s hoarse breathing, until they began shouting at the downed thief.

 

“ **WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!** ”’

 

“ **HOW DID YOU FALL OUT OF A WINDOW?!** ”

 

“ **WHY ARE YOU COUGHING UP BLOOD?!** ”

 

After a while, Aigis yelled at the others. “Guys, maybe we **_SHOULDN’T_** scream at the person who just fell out of a window and clearly has multiple broken bones.” Ren raised an eyebrow. “How did you-” Aigis scoffed. “Please. Despite my newly gained humanity, Yaldabaoth still insisted I have prosthetic eyes so I can ‘keep tabs on our enemies’. It worked _great_.” As Minato chuckled softly at her words, Ren pondered what he had just heard. Then his eyes widened as he hit a realization. “ **YOU’RE HUMAN?!** **SINCE WHEN?!** ” Before Aigis could respond, Ren spotted something on Aigis’ finger and his eyes went even wider. “ **AND YOU’RE ENGAGED?! WHAT THE HELL?!** ”

 

Aigis and Minato both sighed and began to explain the torture that the former android endured, the fight that had just occurred, and how it all ended. Once they finished, Ren grinned and looked at Minato. “Well, I think some congratulations are in order! And _that’s_ why you went to the jewelry store! You could’ve just told me! I would have more than understood. Any ideas on what to name your first child?” Minato and Aigis felt blushes creep up on them to the point that they became as red as a tomato. Meanwhile, Mishima and Kanji were laughing furiously in the background.

 

Before Ren could make any other snide remarks, Aigis cut him off sharply. She began to talk in an almost dry tone of voice. “As much as I would _love_ to continue this conversation, how about you explain why we saw you knocked out of a window and falling to your death.” Ren’s smile faded and he sighed. “I was _really_ hoping you wouldn’t ask about that. In my defense, I was _shot_ out of the window.”

 

For a moment there was silence before Mishima screamed out. “ **THAT ONLY RAISES MORE QUESTIONS!** ” The others nodded silently in agreement and Ren sighed once more. “Fine...it’s only fair that I explain. We had just recovered from saving Futaba and began walking further into a new path. We encountered a group of shadows and dealt with them swiftly, despite our increasing fatigue.”

 

“Once that was over, a new door opened and we walked further into further into Yaldabaoth’s labyrinth.”

 

* * *

 

October 29th, 2021

1:13AM-17 minutes until Nyx is unleashed

 

“So, back up a sec, _Haru_ said she felt bad for me? _Haru?!_ Are you _sure?!_ ” Ren smiled. “Hey man, I’m just going off of what Makoto told me. I believe it was something along the lines of Haru believing you were a victim of rotten adults just like she was. Though to be fair, she also said that Haru still hates you quite a bit in some ways and isn’t that eager to see you again. She just wants to see you to...prove to herself that she has moved on.”

 

Akechi sighed. “That...makes more sense. There were many people I felt like I let down and ruined in many ways. You, Makoto, Futaba but Haru...I knew her. We had talked before she had ever begun interacting with you guys. Because of my job as Shido’s personal ‘janitor’, I had to keep in contact with Kunikazu Okumura himself. I met Haru a few times. She was...easily one of the kindest people I had ever met. She didn’t care that I was an ace detective. She was one of the few people, aside from you and Makoto that ever treated me...like I was human.”

 

“And what did I do to repay that kindness? I killed her father. She was forced to watch as he died on live television, and with the initial guilt of thinking that she was responsible. I did exactly to her and Futaba what Shido did to me. Except instead of it being suicide...I murdered them. In cold blood. Not a day goes by where I regret my actions. But yet...Haru still intended on forgiving me? I don’t deserve that. I don’t deserve it at all.” Ren sighed. “Well, I _know_ Haru. As much as she’d love to admit that she has forgiven you...she hasn’t. Every now and then she still gets nightmares of blood coming out of her Father’s eyes. Every now and then she still gets jittery when she remembers how I came home broken, bloodied, and bruised because of _your_ actions. These things haunt her daily.”

 

Akechi frowned, but Ren continued with a small smile. “However, she didn’t let it affect her too much. She pooled all of her resources possible to try and find you, she got us all in on it as well. She did it because...she wanted closure for one, but also because she figured that you deserved better than a death like that. We all figured that there was no way you died, but we never found you until now. I don’t know what’s going to happen next but when we go up against Haru, let me do the talking, got it?” Akechi sighed then nodded. “Alright. I’m going to trust you.”

 

They finally approached a new door and both Ren and Akechi felt their hearts sink when they saw the markings on the door. There was an ax, a very distinctive mask, and a picture of what appeared to be a certain ultimate persona. Ren looked at Akechi and frowned. “Well...here we are. Let’s just hope it all goes well. Remember, let me do the talking.” Akechi sighed. “I have a bad, bad feeling about this.”

 

Ren opened the door and walked in first, with Akechi following soon after. What they saw was somewhat of a bedroom area. Ren noticed that it looked almost exactly like Haru’s room except with some differences. There was a large bed with two shelves on both side, one had a lamp on it, and the other had a picture of a young Haru and her Father, along with one of her and the rest of the Phantom Thieves.

 

Next to the lamp was a plant, and next to that was a large window on the right wall which led to a balcony that overlooked Shibuya. Ren noted that they were very near the end. Next to the pictures on the shelf was a closet area with what appeared to be an entire arsenal of weapons. Finally, in front of the bed was a small table with markings that appeared to depict Yaldabaoth himself.

 

Sitting on the bed was Haru herself, wearing her Phantom Thief outfit with her new yellow eyes shining through her mask. She had a sinister grin on her face as she got off the bed and walked towards the two wildcards. “Hello, Ren! Hello Akechi! It is _so_ nice to see you again! How have you two been?” Before Ren could respond, Haru tsked her tongue. “Oh my goodness! What happened to your face? Did someone burn it? Such a shame. Such a shame indeed.”

 

Akechi muttered under his breath. “Oh no.” Ren began speaking as Haru kept walking towards them, forcing him to have his back to the window. “Haru, listen to me, you are being used by Yaldabaoth! Don’t let him control you, you are Haru Okumura, and you are stronger than hi-” Before Ren could say anything more, Haru interrupted him yet again. “Ah, ah, ah! You seem to be suffering quite a bit Ren! How about I put you out of your misery, and I have a nice little talk with Akechi here. Sound good?”

 

Before Ren could react, he watched in horror as everything seemed to go slow motion. Haru pulled her grenade launcher up and, almost painfully slowly, she pulled the trigger. Even as Ren raised his shield to stop the blast, he saw the projectile shoot out of the weapon and fly towards him. Then, everything rocketed back to real time. The grenade hit Ren and his entire world was pain. He was sent flying backward, impacting with the window, the glass shattering to a thousand pieces as Ren kept flying. His back hit the metal railing of the balcony _hard_ and he began to fly downwards. Through the pain, he was just barely able to realize that he was now falling several hundred feet per second down through the air, towards what was almost certainly going to be his end.

 

His last words before what he thought would be his end were “I’m free.”  


But his last thoughts were “ _Good luck Akechi_.

 

 _You’re going to need it_.”

 

* * *

 

October 29th, 2021

1:16AM-14 minutes until Nyx is unleashed

 

“...How the hell are you not dead?” Ren sighed as he looked at Minato, Aigis, Mishima, and Kanji. He was still lying on the ground in pain. “I’ve been asking myself that very question since I arrived here. My whole body hurts like hell.” Aigis sighed. “Maybe you should go up to the waiting room, that way you will-” But Ren cut her off sharply. “No way. I’m not going anywhere. If anything, you guys are the ones that should go to the waiting room.” Kanji exclaimed. “What?! Why?!”

 

Ren scowled at Mishima and Kanji. “Alright, can you two walk?” Their eyes widened and they frowned, nodding negatively. Ren looked at Minato. “Your entire face is bruised, you are limping, and your arms are bleeding heavily.” Then he looked to Aigis. “And you...your right arm is gone and you’ve endured hours of torture. People that have fallen out of Yaldabaoth’s control become extremely fatigued. The stronger control, the stronger the fatigue. And you _already_ look exhausted. So all of you need to get to the safety of that waiting room now.”

 

The four others looked at each other in a mix of awe and understanding. They realized they really couldn’t argue with that logic. Minato looked at Ren with a curious look in his eyes. “Fine. But what are _you_ going to do? This room is on a completely different path than the one that you and Akechi took. So how are you going to get back up there?”

 

Ren thought about that moment. Truthfully, he hadn’t really planned that far ahead. Then he briefly glanced at the broken window, and his eyes widened. He grinned. He had a plan now. “Well...I do have _one_ idea.” Minato and Aigis looked at where Ren was staring at and saw the broken window. They looked back at him and scowled. Minato spoke first. “No way. No fucking way. Everything about that is a terrible idea!”

 

Ren was still grinning. “It is the only way to get up there. There is no other path to take, _that_ is the only way up.” Aigis exclaimed at him. “But where you are trying to go is multiple stories above you! You would have to climb all the way up there, and last I checked, you don’t know how to climb a building!” Ren wore a smug grin on his face. “Hey, Aigis...did you hear about the Boogeyman?” She raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, he was that vigilante who went after Watana-Oh. You son of a bitch.” Ren grinned. “This suit has capabilities that allow me to get up there. A grappling hook, shoes that allow me to walk on walls, the whole bunch. All courtesy of the Kirijo Group. However because it’s severely damaged, those functions may not work properly. So...I need your help.”

 

For a moment, the other group hesitated. They all looked at each other and nodded. Then Minato stepped forward and spoke with a small smile on his face and his hand outreached to the other wildcard. “We’d be happy to help. But we could use your help ‘putting us back together’ so to speak.” Ren smirked and shook his hand. “Alright. Sounds good. You put Aigis’ arm back together, I’ll help Mishima and Kanji.” Minato nodded in agreement and walked over to Aigis, prosthetic arm in hand. Ren picked up the walker and brought the wheelchair over to the downed thieves. First, he attended to Mishima. He looked at him with a small smile. “Hey, pal. How are you holding up?”

 

Mishima shared that small smile. “Pretty well. I’m...in a lot of pain though.” Ren smiled and looked at Mishima’s hands. He saw that they were shaking violently. He looked up to Mishima with a concerned look in his eyes. “Yuuki...you’re trembling. Are you okay?” Mishima looked up to his friend with tears in his eyes. “No...I’m afraid. I don’t know what’s going to happen, my whole body is in pain, and I don’t want to lose my friends. I fear that...you are going to die...and I don’t think I can bear to see my best friend die.” He began sobbing but Ren hugged him as softly as he could to avoid hurting him. “Shhh. It’s okay. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. You won’t lose me. Thank you for being so brave Yuuki. But it’s alright to be afraid. Honestly, I am too. Just stay with me. This war will be over soon. Trust me on that.”

 

Ren softly lifted up Mishima and placed him in the wheelchair. Ren smiled at Mishima and he smiled back while he still sniffled from the tears. The voice nagged at him once more as Ren walked back to Kanji. _Come on Ren!_ **_It’s rude to lie to your friends._ ** He shook those thoughts from his head and kneeled in front of Kanji. “So Kanji, how are you?” Kanji smiled in response. “Fine. A bit bruised up, but nothing that can’t be healed.” As Ren began to tie the walker around Kanji’s arm, he frowned. “How...How is Naoto doing?” Ren was at first taken aback by the question, but he soon recovered and sighed. “Last I saw her, she was still broken up about Adachi dying. She blames herself for the whole ordeal, especially for not trusting him. But it seems his death had a direct effect on her. Now she is trusting me to take care of _myself!_ ”

 

Kanji’s eyes widened. “You’re right. That _is_ odd of her. Don’t worry though. I’ll talk to her when I get to the waiting room. She may be your cousin, but she is also my wife. I can help her as well.” Ren smiled. “I know you can. That’s why I trusted you with these guys. I’ve known you for longer than anyone else in this small group. I knew Minato and Akihiko could protect themselves, but Mishima may have had a little trouble.” Ren looked and saw Mishima had fallen asleep in the wheelchair. He looked back and saw a shocked look in Kanji’s eyes. “So...you put me on this team so I could keep Mishima grounded?”

 

Ren smiled softly. “He is one of my best friends. But at times, he can be a bit overzealous when it comes to helping others, especially me of all people. Now that he’s a phantom thief, that recklessness will only increase. I want to make sure that he can one day save others without destroying himself in the process.” Kanji gave a scowl to Ren. “He’s not the only one that has that problem.” He chuckled softly in response. “You are right about that. Maybe when this is all over, I can work on fixing that part of myself. Too many people have been hurt because of it.”

 

As he finally wrapped up the walker around Kanji’s arm, the voice nagged at him one more time. _Again with the lying? Jeez man, you’re better than this! You know full well that even_ **_if_ ** _you save Makoto, it will be far from over. You think they’ll forgive you? That’s adorable. And you? Changing? Don’t make me laugh. Your luck is running out Ren. And by the end of today, all that’ll be left of you is a broken and bleeding husk of a man._

 

Ren shook those thoughts from his mind one more time and lifted Kanji up. He smiled at him. “Can you walk?” Kanji chuckled. “More like limp. But thanks. I see your point. I doubt I could keep fighting in this condition, even with Mishima’s healing. Hopefully, in the waiting room, we can re-energize and prepare for the fight against Yaldabaoth.” Ren grinned. “That’s the plan. Now rest nearby. I believe I saw a chair next to some of the assembly lines. Just try not to trip on anything.” Kanji nodded and began hobbling towards the chair. He began thinking to himself as he waited for Aigis and Minato. _Only two more battles left...I wonder how Akechi is doing. I hope he is able to save Haru. It may be tricky, however…Haru still bears a grudge. I just need to believe that-_

 

His thoughts were interrupted by another series of large explosions above them. Ren clenched his fists hard as he began to fear the worst for his friend. Before his paranoia could spiral even further out of control, Minato called out to him. “Alright, Ren! It seems time is running out, and seeing as I just fixed Aigis’ arm, it’s time to help with your problem!” Ren smiled softly and watched as both Aigis and Minato brought over a pair of tools to help their friend out.

 

Ren took off his Boogeyman suit and sat at a table as both Aigis and Minato got to work on repairing the suit. While they did, Ren talked to them about a variety of things: Aigis and Minato’s wedding, how they fell in love, what their plans are for the future, and what they are going to do after this is all over. Ren even spoke about the relationships between him and his own friends, how he met Makoto, and how he sustained the injuries that he currently had on his face and body.

 

Minato brought up the story that Akihiko told, and Ren confirmed it, even mentioning other times Makoto has gotten drunk. It was a nice change of pace from the fighting and constant fear of death that they all now held. But the consistent explosions they heard from up above reminded them of the situation they were in, so finally, after a few minutes, repairs were finished.

 

Ren put the suit back on and walked back over to the window. He looked up and saw where the window he had fallen out of. It was indeed multiple floors above him. But he didn’t have much of a choice. He looked back to the people who had helped them and saw them smiling and holding hands gingerly. Minato smirked and picked out something from the first aid kit. He threw it to Ren and grinned. “Adrenaline shot! You might need it!” Ren smiled softly. “Thanks, guys. Stay safe you two. Keep the others secure as well. I’ll see you on the other side.” Minato nodded and shared that grin. “Good luck…’Joker’...” Aigis took a hold of Mishima’s wheelchair and began to take him to the elevator, while Minato helped Kanji stand and began to walk him to the same place.

 

Ren smiled softly and then turned back to the window. He took a deep breath in and out and began to walk to the edge. He could feel the wind against his body. It felt...nice. A good distraction from the situation he was in. He sighed as reality began crashing down on him yet again. He knew what he had to do now. The end was near and time was running out. He looked at the adrenaline and saw that it didn’t last for long. It gave him about thirty minutes of use, but as _Akane_ noted, increased trauma would decrease its efficiency dramatically. He took a deep breath and injected it into his right arm.

 

Ren felt a great strength surge through his body. He finally had a small chance. He shot his grappling hook upwards and fastened the hook to his belt. Unfortunately, some parts were still very broken included the motor on the hook, so he had to climb manually. He stepped outside the window and got as much of a grip on the window panes as he could. He took another deep breath in and began his ascent, making sure that he never lost his focus, nor ever looked down. As he climbed, he hoped and prayed that his friend would be alright.

 

Little did he know that by the time he arrived at that floor…

 

The fight would already be over.

 

* * *

October 29th, 2021

1:15AM-15 minutes until Nyx is unleashed

 

Akechi watched in horror as his best friend was shot of a window. He saw that all that was left of his possessions was his gun now dropped on the ground. He tried to run to the now broken window and check on Ren, but he was stopped by another grenade landing next to him. He covered his face to defend himself, but it didn’t help much as he was blasted into one of the shelves right next to the bed. He heard Haru laugh maniacally. “Ah ah ah! If you check on Ren, I will kill you where you stand. I got rid of him because I wanted to have a conversation with you about certain topics! So indulge me here!” Akechi looked at the damage on his body and realized that, aside from some burn marks, he seemed to be relatively okay. He listened closely and still heard Ren screaming and then it suddenly stopped. Then he heard the sounds of what appeared to be...rockets? His mind put the pieces together and he did his very best to hide a grin. _Must be Aigis. I’m going to have to thank her when this is all over._

 

He looked back at Haru and saw that she was still grinning. He sighed and stood up, and wobbled as he realized that his legs may have sustained a bit of damage as well. Once he finally regained his balance, he made eye contact with Haru. He took a deep breath and looked at her with both an apologetic and angry expression. “Haru...what do you want from me?” Haru grinned. “What a question! Let me answer it as simply as possible. **ASTARTE! ONE SHOT KILL!** ”

 

Haru ripped off her mask and her persona emerged, firing a blast straight towards Akechi. It knocked him back into the wall yet again, but this time, he _really_ felt it. He looked up and saw Haru scowling at him with a look full of pure hatred. “ _I want you to burn in hell for what you did to my Father. You ruined my life and the lives of my friends. So I_ **_will_ ** _make you suffer. And I_ **_will_ ** _enjoy it.”_ She brought out her ax and jumped over the bed in order to kill the former detective. Akechi had already brought out his sword and blocked the attack. As their weapons clashed, Akechi called out to Haru. “Haru, listen to me! This isn’t you! You are better than this, stronger than this! You can beat Yaldabaoth!”

 

Haru scowled even deeper and increased the power in her swing tenfold. “ **YOU KILLED MY FATHER! WHY SHOULD I** **_EVER_ ** **LISTEN TO YOU?!** ” Haru lifted her ax and brought it down once more, knocking the sword out of Akechi’s hands. Before the ax came down to finish him once and for all, Akechi ripped off his mask and threw it away, and then caught the ax with his hands. He held it back as much as he could, but he felt the blood flowing down his arms as the ax drilled into his hands. He groaned in pain, but then scowled and called out at the top of his lungs. “ **LOKI! LAEVATEINN!** ” Suddenly, Akechi’s persona emerged and blasted Haru back through the bed and into the wall, breaking the bed in half. Akechi got up from the ground and hissed in pain. He looked at his hands and saw they were covered in open wounds.

 

Akechi took a deep breath and took off his newly reformed mask. He spoke in a whisper because of the pain he now felt. “ **Loki. Diarahan.** ” He felt a cooling and stinging sensation throughout his body and watched as his wounds healed away, leaving only scars in the place of the wounds. He looked up and saw Haru getting up from the ground with a wide grin on her face. She laughed maniacally and looked at the fellow Phantom Thief in front of her. “So! That’s how we’re going to play it. Good! I was hoping you’d put up a fight. It makes it all the more fun for me. **ASTARTE! HEAT RISER!** ” His eyes widened as he knew full well what that spell was capable of. Then she ripped off her mask one more time and shouted out with glee. “ **ASTARTE! PSYCHO FORCE** ”

 

A blast rippled out from the persona and rocketed towards Akechi. He quickly ripped off his mask and screamed out. “ **LOKI! MAKARAKARN!** ” A shield formed around both Akechi and his persona, deflecting the blast away from them and hitting Haru right back. It knocked her back and broke the wall even more. Akechi felt a pang of remorse throughout his body. _I...why am I fighting her? I’m just proving her...No,_ **_their_ ** _point. That I haven’t changed. That I’m still the same exact person that killed people just for revenge. I need to show them, I_ **_have_ ** _to show them that...I’m more than just Black Mask. I may not deserve forgiveness but...I_ **_have_ ** _to try._ However, before he could check on the billionaire, she got up and dropped her ax. She pulled a knife from her belt and ran towards him. She faster than he could even see, and knocked him back towards the wall with her sheer strength.

 

He briefly noticed that she also had some sort of blade that popped out of her sleeve. He noticed the look of pure hatred in her eyes. He even noticed the small flicker in her eyes and the split second look of remorse. But no matter what he noticed, it didn’t matter. It wouldn’t change his fate. He barely had time to react as she punched him over and over again: in the gut, face, legs, and arms. No part of his body was safe from her onslaught of attacks. He tried to defend himself as much as he could by holding up his arms in defense but it was no use. She just ripped right through, scarring and wounding each part of his arms and hands.

 

Eventually, she grabbed him by the face and slammed him into the wall. He saw a wide grin on her face. “You of all people should know... _we Okumuras never play fair. But we both have that in common, don’t we Goro?_ ” Akechi looked at her and spit some blood on the floor. Haru grinned with amusement on her face. “Oh, you have something to say? Let’s hear it!” Akechi had trouble speaking. He swore a lung or something had been punctured. But he had just enough strength to say a few words.

 

“Haru...please. Don’t lose yourself to Yaldabaoth. You are better than him. Remember all of your friends that you have made. Remember Futaba, Yusuke, Morgana, Ryuj, Ann, Makoto…and Ren. Remember how they would fight and die for you if need be. Remember your dream...of becoming the owner of a coffee shop and helping to spread it around the world. Remember how you never stopped until you accomplished that dream. Remember how kind you are. Remember that you are Haru Okumura and that you are one of the strongest people I know.”

 

For a moment, he saw her eyes flicker. He internally cheered at the idea that he was finally getting through to her until he felt her hand grab him by the hair and throw him across the floor. Akechi tried to get up off the ground but found that the pain was too much to handle. He barely registered Haru going to her arsenal of weapons and picking something up. But what he _did_ register was the feeling of a sword buried deep in his right arm.

 

He screamed out in agony at the pain as it only increased in intensity. He looked up and saw a venomous look in Haru’s eyes. “Powerful words from a dead man. But see, there is _one_ issue... _Why would I ever listen to the man who killed my Father?_ ” Akechi screamed out in even more pain as he felt Haru twist the blade in his arm. “Do you think people care about you? That you matter? You are sorely mistaken. Both you and Ren are _nothing_ . No one _cares_ about you. You have nothing and no one that loves you in this world. And now, all that’s left for me to do, is to make your last moments on this Earth as painful as possible.” Haru plunged the blade deeper and deeper into his arm and Akechi just screamed out in more pain. His vision started to go black as he began to realize how hopeless the situation was. _I’m sorry Ren...I failed you. And Haru I...I’m sorry. There is so much more I wanted to say and I don’t know if I can...wait._  

 

It was at that moment that he had an epiphany: he didn’t need to fight her. He just needed to get her back. _At any cost_ . He still had one trick up his sleeve, but it was a risky one. It would put his entire sanity and redemption into jeopardy. It would risk him turning into the very monster he was five years ago: The Black Mask. But he had no other choice. He _had_ to save Haru. Now he just needed an opening. With what strength he had left, he ripped off his mask with his left hand and screamed at the top of his lungs. “ **LOKI! MEGATON RAID!** ” Haru was blasted off of Akechi and blasted into the balcony, her back hitting the railings.

 

Akechi did his very best to get up but eventually set himself upright. He felt the blood trickling from every wound on his body, he felt the pain creeping up on him and destroying his body from the inside-out, and he felt the hopelessness of the situation but he didn’t care. For the past two hours, he has seen Ren continuously put his life on the line and risk it to save the ones he loved and cared for. Now...Akechi wanted to do the same. He needed to make things right. So even as he saw Haru getting up from the ground with a dark scowl on her face, he made one last attempt to bring her back.

 

“Haru I... **I’M SORRY!** **FOR EVERYTHING I’VE DONE!** I ruined your life, I tried to take everything away from you and...I’m so sorry. I broke Ren, Makoto, Futaba, but you most of all. You treated me with nothing but kindness from the moment we first met and how did I repay it? By killing your Father and trying to kill all of your friends. I can’t even begin to apologize for the actions I did, but I know that deep down...I don’t deserve your forgiveness. You’re right after all. There is nothing for me here. But at the very least...I won’t let Yaldabaoth corrupt you into a being of pure revenge. You are better than this, you are better than _him_! Remember who you are! Remember how you always cared for the lives of those around you, from those who were your friends to those who didn’t deserve your forgiveness. Remember your dreams, remember how the Phantom Thieves helped you rise up against the arranged marriage you were forced into! Remember that deep down, you are a great person that...made me want to become more than the Black Mask. I may never deserve your forgiveness, but I won’t let Yaldabaoth destroy you. So please...come back to us.”

 

For a few moments, Haru’s eyes flickered rapidly. Between brown and yellow, brown and yellow, they shifted back and forth faster than Akechi could even register. He finally thought that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn’t need to use the last resort until...her eyes returned back to yellow and she scowled. “ **YOU** **_DID_ ** **TAKE EVERYTHING FROM ME! AFTER MY FATHER DIED, MY LIFE WAS RUINED! I WAS FORCED TO TAKE CHARGE OF A COMPANY I HAD NO EXPERIENCE WITH. I WAS FORCED TO ACT LIKE I HAD MOVED ON AND ROSE ABOVE THE SITUATION WHEN IN REALITY, EVERY NIGHT I WOULD CRY MYSELF TO SLEEP AND WHEN I** **_DID_ ** **FALL ASLEEP, ALL I SAW WERE NIGHTMARES OF THE DAY MY FATHER DIED! OF HOW BLOOD POURED OUT OF HIS EYES IN FRONT OF LIVE TELEVISION. THERE IS NOTHING,** **_NOTHING_ ** **, YOU COULD SAY THAT WOULD MAKE ME FORGIVE YOU! ALL THAT’S LEFT NOW IS FOR YOU TO SUFFER FOR ME, SO I CAN FINALLY GET SOME SEMBLANCE OF PEACE! SO I CAN FINALLY** **_SLEEP_ ** **. ASTARTE! HEAT RISER!** ”

 

Akechi knew what was about to happen, but this time...he didn’t make an attempt to dodge it. He just braced himself for what was about to happen. He took a deep breath and as he heard Haru scream out, hoped, that he just might survive. He needed to if he was to save Haru. “ **ASTARTE! PSYCHO FORCE!** ” A large blast rippled through the air, like a sonic boom, and came barreling towards Akechi. It hit him and there was a mass explosion, making it near impossible to see Akechi himself through all the rubble. Eventually, the smoke cleared and Akechi was found leaning against a wall, looking completely mangled with his legs and arms broken and blood coming out of every corner of his body. His mask was half broken and his left eye was bleeding. He looked up and saw Haru walking towards him with a gun in her hands. But not just any gun, _Ren’s gun._

 

She grinned menacingly. “How does it feel to die, suffering until the very end, just as my Father did? It isn’t pleasant is it?” She stepped on his now broken leg and he screamed out in agony. He had to stay focused. Time was running out. He didn’t have long left. She stepped off his leg and pointed the gun right at him and grinned wider. “Any last words Goro?” Images flashed in his mind of the times he drove his victims to insanity in order to trigger a mental shutdown. Of the final time, he faced the Phantom Thieves and corrupted other shadows to use as his own personal playthings.

 

An ability he swore of using because of the lives it ruined. A power used to create chaos and ruin lives that now? He realized it could be used to save the lives of those corrupted by Yaldabaoth. But...the life of just one. Because it came at a cost: his own sanity. He wanted to use it on Makoto, for Ren’s sake, but he knew that there was no other way to save Haru. Ren wasn’t here, so he couldn’t save her. It was up to him now. Akechi _needed_ to do this. So he said his last words in a whisper because he swore his lung had been punctured.. “Yeah...I’m sorry Haru. **Loki...Call of Chaos.** ”

 

With what little strength he had left, he took off the other half of his mask and Loki erupted, with a new red energy surrounding the Phantom Thief and his Persona. Red lightning erupted around the two, and it seemed as though Akechi’s entire body began to heal itself. His legs snapped back into place, so did his arms and his head. The wounds closed up and it seemed as though his body hadn’t just experienced incredible trauma. Haru tried to fire the gun, but it never went off. The energy radiating off of Loki spread throughout the room until finally, he unleashed a dark red blast that hit Haru square in the face, stunning her completely. She fell to the ground unceremoniously and Akechi prayed, as his sanity began to slip, that his gamble worked. Then he heard a small voice call out from the downed Phantom Thief.

 

“Ugh, my head...What happened? Where did Makoto go? Wait…” Haru bolted upright and Akechi smiled wide at the sight. Instead of the once yellow eyes, all that was left was the brown eyes that Haru always had. She finally made eye contact with him and her eyes widened. “ **AKECHI?!** What are you doing he-Wait…” Her eyes went even wider as she began to remember the past few minutes. Then she looked at Akechi with a shocked look in her eyes. “You...saved me? Wh-why?” Akechi smiled softly. “If there is anyone between us two that deserves to live...it’s you. After all you did for me, you deserve that much...You deserve a good night’s sleep. I’m so so sorry Haru.” A dark energy began to flow up Akechi’s body and Loki himself began to laugh maniacally and use what appear to be tendrils to take ahold of Akechi’s body. Haru noticed that his costume began to change. From the once red and black suit and mask, it shifted to a dark blue with stripes all over. The mask shifted as well, to one that haunted Haru’s nightmares:

 

The Black Mask

 

Akechi felt reality beginning to slip from his grasp as his eyes started to go yellow. Even as he heard Yaldabaoth’s voice laugh maniacally in his head, he still barely made out a very worried and horrified Haru running towards him. He called out to her in fear. “ **NO!** Save yourself! Find Ren, make sure he stays safe! Don’t worry about me! **JUST GO!** ” Haru remembered those words. They were almost exactly the same as the day he left them on that fateful day five years ago. He risked his life for her twice. She made a promise to herself at that moment. She wouldn’t let him die again. She ran towards him and desperately tried to pull the black mask off. He screamed at her with a scowl in his eyes. “ **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! I DON’T DESERVE TO BE SAVED, SO PLEASE, RUN, GO AS FAST AS YOU CAN, I CAN’T SEE YOU DIE TOO!** ”

 

Haru responded with a glare of her own however as she struggled to pull the mask off. “Yes, you killed my Father. Yes, you tried to kill my friends and take everything from me. Yes, I haven’t gotten over it at all. It still haunts me to this day. But **I WON’T LET YOU DIE LIKE THIS! I WANT YOU TO LIVE JUST LIKE THE REST OF US. I WANT YOU TO GET YOUR JUSTICE! I WON’T LET YOU SUFFER LIKE THIS! AFTER SAVING US TWICE, YOU THINK IM JUST GOING TO LET YOU DIE RIGHT HERE?! NO WAY IN HELL. SO I’M NOT GIVING UP ON YOU YET** **_GORO_ ** **! STAY WITH ME! FIGHT IT! BECAUSE YOU STILL HAVE PEOPLE THAT CARE ABOUT YOU!** ” Akechi was absolutely stunned by her words. Then he smiled softly as he remembered that this is who she is. He began to hope again.

 

But then that hope slowly diminished as he felt his sanity start to tumble and Haru was nowhere close to getting the mask off. He was about to give up hope when another set of hands began to pull the mask off with much more strength. He looked up and saw Ren himself, trying to pull the mask off with as much strength as he could muster. Akechi smiled softly at the fact that his two best friends were helping him. But then his eyes went full yellow and Akechi began to feel like a stranger in his own body. He began to grin and cackle maniacally and both Ren and Haru stepped back. Now Akechi’s suit had completely shifted to that of the Black Mask. Akechi cried out with that same psychopathic voice. “ **I’M BAAAAAACK!** ” He kept cackling as Haru realized that time had run out. It was over. But Ren hadn’t given up yet. He looked at Haru with desperate eyes. “Hit him with your most powerful attack and do it now!”

 

Haru looked back at him with those same desperate eyes. “ **BUT IT MIGHT KILL HIM!** ” Ren sighed. “He took that risk for you. Now let’s take it for him.” Haru reasoned with herself for a bit and nodded at Ren with a fire in her eyes. She tore off her mask and screamed out determinately. “ **ASTARTE! PSYCHO FORCE!** ” Another blast rippled out from Haru’s persona and blasted Akechi and his persona one last time. A giant explosion was created that knocked back both Haru and Ren to the other side of the room. When Ren opened his eyes, he saw that the entire room was covered in smoke and rubble.

 

He looked and saw Haru opening her eyes as well with a new fear in her eyes. She looked at Ren with that same fear. “You don’t think…” Ren sighed. “Only one way to find out.” He and Haru both stood up and were walking towards Akechi’s last position when a voice called out. “Mayday mayday, I could really use some medical attention please.” Ren and Haru smiled at each other as they both recognized that dry tone of humor. The smoke finally began to dissipate and they saw a very bruised Akechi still leaning against the wall. While he was still bleeding and his arm was slightly broken, he wasn’t as mangled as before.

 

But crucially, the black mask outfit was gone, replaced by the one he had worn for the entirety of their trip up the tower. Ren smiled and walked over to Akechi. “Welcome back pal. How did you manage without me?” Akechi grinned. “Pretty well besides the fact that I may have broken my arms...and legs. How about you?” Ren grinned. “Same sentiment. Besides the fact that I fell out of a building, I’m fine.” Akechi smiled and looked at Haru. His smiled completely faded when he saw her own smile.

 

Akechi was the first one to break the silence. “Haru I-” Before Akechi could say anything more, Haru kneeled down and gave Akechi a big hug. She mumbled into his suit. “It’s good to have you back Goro. After everything that has happened, I’m glad that at the very least...you are here. You are _home_ .” Akechi was completely stunned by her actions. Eventually, though he hugged back and frowned slightly. “I don’t deserve this. You know that right?” Haru smiled softly as she released him from her hug. “If there is one thing I learned back when we were Phantom Thieves it’s that everyone is capable of change. Even you Akechi. And while I haven’t and may never truly forgive you, after everything I’ve seen you do today...You’re wrong. You _do_ deserve this. More than you realize.”

 

Akechi was once again, left speechless. Ren lifted him up by one arm and Haru by the other, and the “Joker” flashed a smug grin to Haru. “Congrats Haru, you made him speechless!” Haru giggled softly and Akechi just frowned. “You’re a dick, Ren.” Ren sarcastically acted like he was hurt by that statement. “Oh man, you wound me Akechi! I’m hurt, man.” They walked through the newly formed door and kept an eye out for the bullseye. Ren looked at Haru with a serious look. “I know you both are exhausted, so Haru I need you to take Akechi to the waiting room and I need you both to stay there.” Both Akechi and Haru protested at the same time with a scowl. “ **WHAT?! WE’RE FINE, WE CAN STILL FIGHT!** ”

 

Ren snapped right back in response. “ **LIKE HELL YOU CAN!** Akechi, your left arm, and right leg are broken, how do you expect to fight in that condition? And you Haru, your eyes are droopy as hell, and you are beginning to limp in pain. Not only have you gotten no sleep, but Yaldabaoth used a great amount of his control on you, so don’t even _try_ to protest.” Akechi looked down in shame while Haru was stunned. “How the hell did you know I haven’t been getting much sleep?!” Ren scoffed. “Please. When your cousin is the Detective Prince, you pick up a thing or two about _observations_ .” Haru groaned in response. “Right, I forgot you two were cousins.” Akechi glared right at her. “ **YOU KNEW?!** ”

 

Ren grinned as he finally approached the bullseye door. “It seems you both have a lot to talk about when you reach safety.” Before he could press the button, Haru stopped him with a fearful look in her eyes. “Ren, you do realize if we go to safety, you’ll be completely alone right?” Ren scowled and escaped Haru’s grip, pressing the button. “Wouldn’t be the first time.” Haru and Ren continued walking to the elevator, with him missing the look of horror that both Akechi and Haru shared.

 

Ren pressed the button on the elevator and Haru took over the duty of helping Akechi stand and walked them both into the elevator. They both stood in the elevator and looked at Ren with a small smile but with something buried behind it all: shame. Haru spoke to Ren first with an apologetic voice. “Ren...I’m so sorr-” He cut her off sharply with a smile of his own. “It’s okay! I’m over it. I’ll be fine. Thank you for all your help Haru. Please stay safe.” Ren could tell that Haru didn’t like the sound of his response, she knew that Ren, especially in his current state, wouldn’t share if something was wrong with him. So Haru smiled softly at her good friend. “You too. Good luck Ren.” Akechi nodded in agreement and grinned. “You’re going to need all the luck you can get. Don’t die on us just yet pal.”

 

Ren smiled right back and spoke in a soft tone. “Thanks, Akechi. You stay safe too.” Haru smiled and gave Ren his gun back and pressed the button that would lead them to their safety. The door began to close and just before it did, Ren noticed both of them give one last smile to him. Then the door closed and the elevator ascended a few floors. It didn’t take long before it reached its destination making Ren realize that there was only one more battle left before he had to face _her_. Ren looked down and looked at his scarred hands. He clenched them hard as he felt the voice nag at him once more. But this time...it was singing? Ren felt a chill go down his spine as he realized what tune the voice was singing.

 

He wanted nothing more than the voice to stop as he walked through the hallway and began preparing for the fight against the sister of the one he loves most. Dread and horror filled his every thought as the voice continued its tune except louder. Ren wanted to take a screwdriver to his head, but he still had a job to do. So he let him sing his tune. The end was nearly here after all. One way or the other...his suffering ends tonight. Ren saw a door in the distance with markings of a police notebook, the kanji for justice, and a business card that was labeled:

 

_Narukami-Niijima law firms. Now partnered with Demiurge Corp._

 

As he began to approach the door, the voice only sang louder and louder, giving Ren goosebumps and driving him to the brink of insanity.

  


_I've got you under my skin_

_I have got you, deep in the heart of me_

_So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me_

_I've got you under my skin_

 

_I'd tried so, not to give in_

_And I said to myself this affair it never will go so well_

_But why should I try to resist when baby I know so well_

_That I've got you under my skin_

 

Ren shot back in his mind. **_SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU SON OF A BITCH!_ ** Then the voice laughed maniacally and went right back to singing.

 

Ren wanted this to end.

 

He wanted the suffering to stop.

 

But little did he know that by the end of the day…  


_His suffering would get oh so much worse._

 

* * *

 

October 29th, 2021

1:20AM-10 minutes until Nyx is unleashed

 

Yu Narukami sat in the large waiting room with the other eighteen or so people that had been dragged into this whole mess. Some of the people there Yu knew, such as his own friends from the “Investigation Team” and the ones he knew from SEES. But some he didn’t know that well, such as most of the Phantom Thieves(despite having met them four years ago when Ren arrived back in Inaba after his probation). Along with Hifumi Togo, legendary shogi player and a great friend of Rens. He had picked up Ren’s “sister”, Futaba Sakura from the elevator about fourteen minutes prior. She was still out cold but the other Phantom Thieves were taking care of her. She reminded him a lot of Nanako, which reminded Yu that he needed to get in contact with her as well.

 

About four minutes ago at 1:16 AM, something great happened. Yu had just gotten done with a long call with his beloved and now pregnant wife Rise Kujikawa when suddenly Minato’s own team arrived. Naoto immediately rushed to give Kanji a big hug, just before realizing how injured he was and pressuring him to explain what the hell had happened. Aigis ran over to both Yukari and Mitsuru and also gave them a big embrace. He distinctly heard her how much she missed them. Then a blue haired man with a Phantom Thief suit of his own, who seemed to be stuck in a wheelchair, rolled over to the other Phantom Thieves and hugged them as well. Yu walked over to Kanji and Kanji grinned right at him despite being in pain and using a walker. “Eyyyyy Narukami! I see that Ren really _did_ save you. Well, it’s good to see you back man. We all missed you.” Yu smiled softly in response. “Likewise pal. Likewise.”

 

Yu then walked to the blue-haired duo and as he did he heard Ryuji and Kanji with Ryuji exclaiming loudly at one point. “ **WAIT, SO WE** **_HAVE_ ** **MET BEFORE! I KNEW I RECOGNIZED THAT FACE THAT NAOTO SHOWED ME!** ” Yu smiled softly and finally approached the duo with a smile and an outstretched hand, despite the fact that their backs were turned to him. “Hey! I don’t believe we’ve met before. My name’s Yu Narukami! What are your names?” Both of them turned to Yu and smiled. He was able to recognize the two. One was Yuuki Mishima, a film director whose fame is quickly spreading across not just the country, but the world. And the other was someone he recognized from pictures that the SEES members showed him. Mishima held out his hand first. “Yuuki Mishima! My name is Yuuki Mishima, but you can just call me Mishima if you want! I’ve heard a lot about you! You are in charge of one of the most prestigious law firms in the country! It’s really nice to meet you!”

 

Mishima took his hand and shook it rapidly. Then it was the turn of the other blue haired man, who greeted the fellow wild card with a smile. “Well, it seems you have a reputation! Nice to meet you Mr. Narukami, my name is Minato Arisato. I’m...kind of new around here.” Yu grinned in response. “I can certainly understand, seeing as, before yesterday, you were dead! And please call me Yu.”

 

Minato’s eyes widened. “How did you-?!” Yu kept his grin as he shot back with a smug tone. “Your friends told me stories. Of a powerful wildcard, capable of fighting a god. Of the greatest man they ever knew. Of someone who was an even better friend.” Minato smiled softly despite the mix between shock, amazement, and happiness. Then he looked at Yu with an eyebrow raised. “Wait...Are you a wildcard too?” Yu grinned once more. “Busted! Nice to meet another one!” Minato chuckled softly. “Jeez. In one night I’ve met three other wild cards. What are the odds?” Yu grinned. “Well, you never know! The night is still young!” Minato laughed and they soon wrapped up their conversation. Yu walked away feeling glad that after all the suffering that has happened tonight, that at the very least, he had made some great new friends.

 

It was now 1:20 AM and he had just gotten done with another phone call with his best friend, Yosuke Hanamura. He told him everything that had happened thus far. It took every fiber of his being not to break down into tears when he brought up the fate of Adachi, but he powered through. He was familiar with staying up this late, as he had done it time and time again with his business partner Sae Niijima. They were both the managing partners of one of the most famed law firms in Tokyo: Niijima-Narukami LLC. Sae had joined the firm after she had prosecuted Shido, saying that she didn’t “really have a taste for the field of prosecution anymore.” So she joined his firm and they’ve been thriving ever since. Even when Makoto and Naoto visited him asking about Ren, he wasn’t worried because he knew Ren could handle himself. Everything was fine and good…

 

_Until Yaldabaoth used Makoto to corrupt Yu into fighting his friends and killing someone he believed he hated._

 

Yu stared at the bowl containing the ashes of Tohru Adachi. On the one hand, he hated him. He hated him for nearly breaking Yosuke, he hated him for nearly killing his sister, he hated him for many reasons. But after he was arrested he...began to change. He began to make up for his actions. When Sho Minazuki tried to partner up with Adachi to destroy the world, he did everything in his power to make sure that he failed. That he was stopped. Even with the incredible risk to himself, he did it regardless. And now? He died saving Naoto. Yu may not have forgiven him but...at the very least, he deserved better than what he got. He was still torn up about the whole thing but he couldn’t let it bother him too much. The fight wasn’t over yet after all.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by a new group walking in. When Yu looked up he saw Goro Akechi, the former Detective Prince who the entire room knew as the one who tried to kill their friend and Haru Okumura, the billionaire CEO in charge of some of the most profitable food companies in the world but more importantly, a former Phantom Thief and friend of Ren Amamiya. Everyone looked to them in fear and curiosity. Yu was the first one to speak. “Where is Ren?” Akechi sighed. “He’s still fighting. He intends to fight Sae alone.” With what he remembered of being under Yaldabaoth’s control, he remembered that Sae now held a persona. He could scarcely remember how powerful she is with it. Yu soon realized that there was no way Ren could fight her alone. Especially not in his current state. He looked up and saw both Haru and Akechi staring at him cautiously. Haru spoke first. “Are you okay Yu?”

 

Yu looked at them with a curious look in his eyes. “How close was he to the end?” Akechi answered immediately. “ _Very_ close.” Yu took a deep breath and picked up a sword that was right next to him. He began to walk to the entrance when Ryuji called out to him. “Where are you going Narukami?” He looked back with a determined look in his eyes. “I’m going downstairs to help Ren. He can’t fight Sae alone, especially not in his current condition and besides...doesn’t deserve to be alone. Not now. And not _ever_ .” He opened the door and walked into the hallway. Yu began to walk to the stairwell when he was stopped by a voice behind him. “Yu...Let me help you. He is my cousin, I _can_ help!”

 

Yu recognized the voice and so he turned to face Naoto with a serious look in his eyes. “Naoto, no. You have been fighting the entire way up, and even though I’m not a detective, I can _tell_ that you are exhausted. Everyone else is as well, and Hamuko is still healing Akihiko after he got shot in the fucking head, so she’s busy. I can handle this, I’m a wildcard, this is what I do. You’ve done everything in your power to help him this whole way. Now please...let me do this.” Naoto looked like she wanted to protest, but she soon realized that he was right. She looked at him with a small smile. “Okay. You’re right. I’ll let you go.” Then a confused look replaced the smile. “Wait, the door won’t be open if he hasn’t saved Sae yet, how will you get in?” Yu put a hand on his chin in thought, then he grinned. “I’ll improvise!”

 

Naoto chuckled softly and gave him a big smile. “Whatever you say Yu. Good luck out there. Please stay safe.” Yu smirked. “ _Always_.” He turned around and began walking down the stairwell.

 

Joining Ren to fight against a common foe…

 

For the first…

 

_And last time._

  


* * *

 

October 29th, 2021

1:20AM-10 minutes until Nyx is unleashed

 

Ren opened the door and stepped into a room belonging to a lawyer. It had organized shelves and cabinets all around the room and two chairs in front of a desk. He looked at the large windows behind the desk and realized that he had pretty much reached the top floor. At the very least, he took solace in the fact that the end really _was_ near and that this horrible nightmare was nearly over. He looked to his left and saw a water cooler. And to his right was a painting of what appeared Makoto herself with a dark shadow with red eyes looming over her. Ren quickly realized who that dark shadow was supposed to be and sighed to himself. **_Yaldabaoth._ ** _That bastard. I promise you Makoto, I will save you from that monster. Both you...and your sister. That I swear._

 

Ren looked up and saw a woman sitting in a chair behind a desk, facing the window. He noticed that the desk had photos of her Makoto, her and her Father, her and Yu Narukami, and a group shot with her and the rest of the Phantom Thieves. The desk also had a nameplate that said: _Sae Niijima; Head Lawyer of Demiurge Corp._ The woman spun around in her chair to face Ren, revealing Sae Niijima herself, looking very _very_ different. He had remembered back before this so-called “war” started that Sae had her own Phantom Thief outfit and persona. Now that he got a better look at it, he realized just how strange her outfit was. While Makoto’s outfit went for a more Yakuza/Post Apocalyptic aesthetic, Sae’s outfit was more of a wild west aesthetic. She had the same hat that her shadow possessed back in the Casino Palace. She had a long black trench coat and an old-timey bodice under it. She had the traditional wild west pants and boots as well, making it look like she came right out of the era. Her mask was a domino mask, similar to that of “The Lone Ranger”. She had dual revolvers in her holsters and some sort of mechanical handle on her right hand.

 

She stood up from her seat and grinned at her prey. “Hello, Ren. Nice to see you again.” Ren smiled softly right back. “You too Sae. You too.” Then his look turned serious. “Listen to me Sae, you are being manipulated by Yaldabaoth. Both you and Makoto. Please remember who you are. Remember your sense of justice, remember who you fight for, remember your fa-!” But Sae cut him off harshly. “Awww, Ren! It’s so nice to see that you care. Unfortunately, there is one problem.... **WHY WOULD I LISTEN TO THE MAN WHO DECEIVED ME?! WHY WOULD I LISTEN TO THE MAN WHO DECEIVED** ** _MY SISTER_** **!** **THERE IS NOTHING LEFT FOR YOU AND I TO DO EXCEPT FIGHT! AND YOU WILL** ** _DIE_** **. JUST LIKE YOU DESERVE! PERSONA!** **EARHART!** ” A giant explosion emanated from Sae herself and rippled throughout the entire room, causing the desk in front of her to break apart and the shelves and paintings around her to fall over and be completely ruined. When the dust and smoke settled, Ren was shocked by the sight.

 

Sae was in a persona of her own. But it was very different from anything he had ever seen before. Similar to how Makoto rode a motorcycle as her persona, Sae was riding a jet. She sat inside a sleek and almost futuristic looking jet of a blue and brown tint but it looked odd. Like a Rorschach test, the color itself was moving or _evolving_. There were ominous electronic lights covering it as well almost like it was something out of a sci-fi movie. It was completely flat along the top and almost devoid of any edges save for the fins on the back, almost like a paper airplane made into a functional jet. On the bottom, there was slight protrusion which looked essentially as though someone had affixed an additional, seemingly purposeless compartment to the belly of the otherwise nigh otherworldly design. On the front was what appeared to be a holographic face similar to the one in front of Makoto’s original persona. Ren assumed that judging by the pilots' hat that the face adorned, that it was none other than Amelia Earhart herself.

 

Ren looked up in shock at the persona while Sae laughed maniacally from the inside. “ **I AM ICOSA! LOYAL SERVANT TO YALDABAOTH!** What do you think, Amamiya?! Too powerful for what you can handle? Such a shame! Such a shame indeed! Oh well, _it just means I can enjoy making you suffer_ ! **EARHART! FREIDYNE!** ” The jet prepared a set of blue missiles and fired it right at Ren. It blasted him a great distance backward, creating the effect of a nuclear magic skill.

 

Ren struggled to get up off the ground and as he did, he heard the mechanical voice in his suit speak to him once more. “Adrenaline effect decreased. Twenty minutes of use left. Increased trauma will-” Ren growled under his breath. “ **I know.** Don’t remind me.” The persona fired another pair of missiles at the Phantom Thief which he rapidly tried to dodge. The explosions barely grazed him, but thanks to the adrenaline shot he took, he had all the speed he needed. He successfully evaded the attacks and began firing his gun at the jet. Not trying to kill Sae, but to incapacitate. Nothing worked however as it seemed to be invincible.

 

Sae laughed once more and Ren could distinctly hear a smug tone in her voice. “Is that _all_ you have to offer? Is that all the mighty and powerful ‘Joker’ can do?! I expected more from someone who defeated a God. But alas, it seems you are broken! I wonder what caused that. Perhaps the incident and pressure from five years ago? Maybe the fact that you ended up in a prison twice? Oh wait, I got it! It’s because you watched your parents die right in front of you. How sad...Now, do you understand what it’s like to lose the things you love? Maybe next time you’ll take care before **YOU MANIPULATE MY FAMILY! YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN WHAT YOU ALWAYS HAVE BEEN: A PATHETIC CRIMINAL WHO IS THE SCUM OF THE EARTH! AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT WE DO ABOUT SCUM?!** ” Another pair of rockets emerged from the persona and Sae grinned menacingly from inside the cockpit. “ **WE EXTERMINATE THEM!** ”

 

The missiles launched towards Ren and completely blindsided him. Before he could react, they landed a direct hit at Ren, launching him once again across the room, but this time, the damage was a lot more significant. His arm was bleeding and he swore something was broken and that he had internal bleeding. The mask stuck to the left side of his face was also slowly breaking apart, causing burns and blood to be left in its place. The jet made a loud whirring noise as it slowly approached the downed wildcard. A set of mini guns emerged from the jet and began spinning as Sae laughed once more. “How does it feel Ren? To die like this? After everything you have been through after all that has happened, how does it feel to die so pathetically?” Ren sighed and began to reason with Sae. “Sae, please! Remember who you are! Remember all that we’ve been through together! Remember your palace, and remember how we saved you from your own desires! Remember the Phantom Thieves! Remember everything you stand for!”

 

For a moment, Ren could hear a falter in Sae’s voice. He couldn’t see her eyes, but he could tell that _finally_ , he was getting through. Before he could press further, however, the minigun fired a few shots right at Ren’s shoulder. He screamed out in agony as he realized that _this time_ , he for sure had internal bleeding. Sae screamed out from inside with anger in her voice. “ **SHUT UP! YOU DON’T GET TO TALK AFTER ALL YOU’VE DONE!** I saw how much your actions affected Makoto. It _broke_ her. She had nightmares for three days because of _you_ . Because of your actions and your crimes. You mean _nothing_ to me. But what I’m going to do to you? Consider it mercy compared to what _she_ would do. Goodbye Ren...and good riddance.”

 

The jet began spinning its miniguns again as Ren closed his eyes and prepared for the end. _It’s been a hell of a run...Makoto...I’m sorry._ However, before the shots could go off, a massive explosion rang out. Ren heard a man scream out at the top of his lungs. “ **IZANAGI-NO-OKAMI, DIARAHAN!** ” Ren felt a cooling sensation flow throughout his body, and despite it not being able to heal any mortal wounds, the bleeding stopped, and according to Akane, he still had fifteen minutes before the adrenaline stopped working. He looked to his left, to where he believed the source of the voice was but just saw a destroyed wall leading to a hallway. He heard Sae scream out in frustration. “ **_YOU?!_ ** **WHAT ARE** **_YOU_ ** **DOING HERE?! EARHART! FREIDYNE!** ” Ren barely had time to look at Sae’s persona before another pair of giant missiles fired right at him. He held his arms up to cover his face in order to defend against the missiles but he didn’t need to: the missiles never connected.

 

He looked up in confusion and saw a man with a sword, a tarot card, and a large persona defending them both. He wore a black suit and tie that was very dirty because of all that has transpired up until that point. Ren smiled in relief as he realized who it was. “Yu...You’re here!” Yu Narukami turned to face his great friend with a large grin on his face. “Hey, Ren. Fancy seeing you here. Seems you’ve been having a little trouble.” Ren smirked. “I _had_ it handled!” Yu chuckled softly and then spoke in a sarcastic tone. “Uh-huh. Sure you did.” Then a serious expression adorned his face. “Come on! _We_ still have a job to do.” Yu helped Ren get up off the ground and they both looked at the jet persona carrying an enraged Sae Niijima. Yu turned to Ren with a distinct fire in his eyes, a fire he had seen many times in this one day alone.

 

“Ren, I have a plan. I need you to hold her off with your shield. Can you do that?” Ren smirked and nodded. “I’d be happy to, old friend.” Yu grinned and then became more serious when he turned to face Sae. Yu was here for another reason, for his own silent promise: To make sure no one else dies for the rest of this _war_. And he was willing to do everything to ensure that. “Sae listen to me. Remember who you are. Remember how we met! Remember how we joined together to form one of the most prestigious law firms in the country! Remember that you are one of my best friends and that I love you! And I won’t see you get corrupted like this!”

 

Once again, Sae’s voice faltered, with both Ren and Yu hearing a very distinct “Huh?”. The _real_ Sae was finally breaking through. But then the mirage that Yaldabaoth created emerged once more. “ **SHUT UP! YOU MEAN** **_NOTHING_ ** **TO ME! NEITHER OF YOU DO! NOW** **_DIE!_ ** **”** The miniguns began to fire once more, and while they did, Yu ran like hell to exact his plan. As that was happening, Ren had activated his shield in order to deflect all the bullets. Sae laughed mockingly from inside her vehicular persona. “You think your pathetic shield can stop _me_ ?!” Ren grinned. “Oh, I’m not trying to stop you...I’m trying to _distract_ you.” Before Sae could respond to the statement, Yu Narukami jumped onto the jet and began to furiously stab into it. He knocked out its engines, its fins, everything it needed to stay in the air.

 

Eventually, the jet began to spin out of control and Yu jumped off before it was too late. It crashed into the ground, causing the persona to disappear, leaving only a cloud of smoke and the still suited up Sae Niijima. When the dust finally settled, she was left on the ground coughing vigorously. Then she got up with a scowl and turned to the two wild cards who were now standing side by side. “You think I need a persona to kill you both?! You forget, I know how to fight by normal means! Kickboxing, Aikido, and now? Well, let’s just say Yaldabaoth has expanded my skill set beyond my wildest dreams.” She began to laugh maniacally as that mechanical device on her right hand transformed into a bladed tonfa. Sae dashed towards the two wild cards with a psychopathic look in her eyes.

 

Yu stood in front of Ren to defend him and charged straight towards his corrupted friend. Yu clashed his sword against Sae’s tonfas and they stayed in that position for a while, waiting to see who would get the upper hand. While the battle of wits was transpiring, Yu tried to reason with his partner in law. “Sae, remember _me_ . Remember how we met back in Shujin, remember how we became fast friends, remember how despite us being the two most bullied and ridiculed students there, we made it through and proved we were smart enough to surpass them! Remember how you were...there for me when everything began to go wrong in Inaba. Remember that you are my friend Sae, and I would never leave you!” Sae’s eyes flickered once more, but she screamed out in a rage. “ **SHUT THE FUCK UP NARUKAMI!** ” She pulled out one of her guns from her holster with her right hand and shot Yu in the chest with it.

 

He screamed out in pain, and before he could react, Sae kicked him back towards the wall. She couldn't see Ren anymore but it didn’t matter. She’d deal with him later. Right now, she had a perfectly good fly caught in her web. So she took advantage of the situation. She began to beat the wildcard to a bloody pulp. Punching him multiple times in the chest, where the bullet wound was, and a few times in the face breaking his glasses. After having her fun, Yu fell to the ground, blood covering his face and chest. Sae pulled out her gun to point it at Yu, and she grinned. “This is where your story ends Narukami. Say hi to Adachi for me, will you? Any last words?”

 

Yu coughed up blood on the floor and grinned. “Yeah. Yaldabaoth may be all-powerful, but he’s _really_ bad at defending against _distractions_ . But from what Ren told me, maybe it’s a common thing with shadows. **COME ON! YOU GOT THIS REN, I BELIEVE IN YOU!** ” Sae growled and was about to pull the trigger when out of nowhere, Ren ran in and tackled Sae to the ground. He sat on top of her to make sure she didn’t move. Sae tried to shoot him in the face but he grabbed her hand, making her point the gun to the ceiling and firing multiple shots, letting the gun run out of ammo. Ren held her down even as she tried to struggle out of his hold. He pleaded to her good friend as he did everything in his power to make sure she didn’t escape his grasp.

 

“Remember yourself Sae! Remember how you taught me everything you knew about politics and the field of law! Remember when I interned as a partner to the both of you at your law firm! Remember how you fought for me, for us, when we were Phantom Thieves! Remember how when I ended up in jail, and you defended me! You worked with everyone to free me! Remember when you interrogated me, and when you finally believed in our team, when you finally believed in _me_ , even when we both knew I didn’t deserve it! Remember your father's justice! How he fought for you, for as long as he lived he always fought for you. Sae, remember your _sister_ goddammit! Remember everything you’ve been through together, remember how everything you’ve done has been for her! Remember…Remember how much she loves you Sae. Remember how much she looks up to you. How much she _believes_ in you. Please remember...if not for me....then for _her_.”

 

Sae looked at him with wide eyes and a shocked expression. She stopped struggling and closed her eyes. A few moments passed and both Ren and a now healed up Yu started to get afraid. Then, Sae finally opened her eyes and Ren smiled wide at the sight. She had finally regained her family’s signature red eyes. Ren got off of her and she sat up. She held her head in confusion and looked at the wildcard with unclear and groggy vision. “Ren...where are we? What happened? Why are _you_ here? And…” She looked downwards and was utterly shocked by her apparel. “ **AND WHAT THE HELL AM I WEARING?!** ” Ren took a deep breath and sighed. “Watanabe Tower, you and I just fought, I’m here because everyone was put under Yaldabaoth’s control, and you’re a Phantom Thief now so you have your own suit. Any other questions?” Before Sae could ask any more, a voice spoke from behind the two. “You know Ren, you could’ve articulated that a lot better.”

 

Sae looked up at the voice and her eyes widened in shock. She was able to make out his face thanks to her head clearing up. “Yu?! What are you doing here?!” Yu smirked. “Oh, I’m just here for support! An old man, looking to make things rig-!” He was interrupted by Sae suddenly jumping up and hugging her best friend. “It’s...really good to see you again Yu.” Yu smiled softly and soon returned the hug. “It’s good to have you back Sae. We thought you lost you for a second there. I assume you don’t remember anything about the past few minutes?” Sae sighed. “No...No I don’t. Sorry.” Yu smiled. “No worries. We’ll explain everything later, I promise.”

 

Sae looked at her friend’s face with concern in her eyes. She touched newly formed scars near his eyes with a silent horror. “Yu...how did-?” He ushered her hand away with a small smile. “Like I said, we’ll explain everything,” Sae smirked. “Well, I look forward to it. As memory recalls, you are pretty damn good at telling a story, whether it be true _or_ just fiction.” The wildcard chuckled. “I’m flattered. Come on. We have a waiting room we need to get to. Ren, how are you holdin----Ren?”

 

Yu and Sae turned to see Ren leaning on a wall next to the entrance that Yu had so unconventionally created. He was staring downwards, looking very pensive and lost in thought. He saw one of his hands shaking and the other was a clenched fist. He even a small tear going down his cheek. Yu called out to his good friend. “ **REN!** Are you alright?!” His head snapped upwards and he quickly cleaned his face. “Yeah. What’s wrong? You guys ready to go?” Sae’s eyes widened at the sight. “Ren what...what happened to your face?” Ren scoffed with a smirk.

 

“Nothing that a trip to the doctor can’t fix. Come on! We have some friends we need to reunite with!” Ren walked into the hallway and towards the stairs, leaving the other two behind. They looked at each other in fear. Yu spoke first. “What is happening to him? He said that something happened a few days ago that lead to this. Did you have a role to play in that?” Sae looked down shamefully. “I...do not know. I’m sorry.” Yu sighed. “It’s fine. Nothing to worry about. We’ll figure it out later. Come on. Let’s keep moving.” They began to follow Ren into the path.

 

However, what they completely missed was Ren muttering to himself “Like hell, you care about what happens to me, Sae.”

 

What they completely missed was in that one moment…

 

_The second to last nail in Ren’s coffin was hit…_

 

**_And it wouldn’t be long before his fate was sealed for good._ **

 

* * *

 

October 29th, 2021

1:25AM-5 minutes until Nyx is unleashed

 

Ren opened the door to the waiting room and ushered both Yu Narukami and a limping Sae Niijima to enter first. On the way to the waiting room, Sae had been fully brought up to speed and was incredibly shocked by the situation. Ren then joined the other two and saw how big the room was. It looked like the waiting rooms from their days as Phantom Thieves, except _much_ bigger. It was basically a lobby: table in the center, chairs all around it, couches on multiple sides of the room, and a table for refreshments if needed. Ren was also able to see the status of all his friends. Ryuji, Morgana, Ann, and Yusuke were fully rested it seemed. Same with Mitsuru who was having a long conversation with both Yukari and Aigis.

 

Hamuko had just finished bandaging Akihiko’s head, and it seemed that he too was, for the most part, fully healed and rested. Futaba was still unconscious, and Haru was helping to patch Akechi up. Mishima had regained enough strength to not need his wheelchair anymore, while Kanji didn’t need the walker that was once tied around his arm. Both were using their regained strength to get some drinks from the refreshments area. Minato had fully bandaged himself thanks to Aigis’ help, and Hifumi was talking to the other Phantom Thieves that were still awake. Finally, Naoto was sitting on a table, waiting pensively for her cousin while drinking some coffee.

 

When Ren, Yu, and Sae stepped in the room, everyone’s heads turned to them. There was a moment of silence, and then suddenly, the other sixteen people in the room rushed towards them. The former Investigation Team gave Yu a big hug and then began to forcefully “inquire” about how he got those new scars. The Phantom Thieves and Naoto gave Sae a big hug and welcomed her back. Finally, every single conscious person in the room crowded around Ren Amamiya, quickly overwhelming him and causing his hands to start shaking again. But he sucked it up, hid his fear and anger, and began to speak to them as what they all believe him to be: a good leader. “Where is Shiho’s team?” Akechi sighed. “We just finished getting in touch with them. They met a huge wave of shadows on their path. They might be a while.”

 

Ren took a deep breath and took on a serious expression. “Alright. Everyone take a seat.” Everyone in the room did just that and waited for Ren’s next words. Despite his hands shaking, despite his feeling that the world was crumbling all around him, he had just enough strength to be a leader to these people. “Okay. We’ve all come here for a reason. To save our friends...our family...maybe even lovers. But we just ascended this giant tower to save all of them. And we succeeded. We did it, guys. We actually did it.” At the proud and overjoyed smiles in the room, Ren continued. “On the way, so much happened.” He looked at Mishima and Akihiko. “New bonds were forged.” Then he looked at Minato and Aigis. “And old ones were rekindled.” He looked to the whole room. “We brought back the ones we love from the brink...but we also lost someone in the process.” They all looked to the jar containing Adachi’s ashes, and an air of sadness touched the whole room.

 

But then Ren smiled and brought back the hope they all desperately needed. “But despite the many injuries we received...despite those we lost...we’re still here. We can never forget what he did for us in order to get us here. But we finally made it. The end is almost here. After all the hell we endured...we made it to the light at the end of the tunnel. So let’s finish this fight. For the ones we lost along the way.” He observed the wide smiles that the entire room held, and shared that smile himself. He was completely stunned when merely a second later, Naoto began clapping for him. Soon the entire room joined in, and Ren smiled. He smiled genuinely for the first time in a while. Inwardly, however, he had a bitter and dark thought in his mind. _How many of them are clapping because they care about me, and how many are clapping just because Naoto started a chain? Oh well, it doesn’t matter now. They are all listening, which means I can break the bad news to them easily._

 

Ren sighed and then frowned. “Thank you all for believing in me. However, it’s not over yet. Makoto is still under Yaldabaoth’s control. And then, of course, there is Yaldabaoth himself, who is so powerful, he is now able to control not one, but two wildcards, and turn ordinary citizens into shadows. Now, I have a plan to undermine him. To strip away the power he has obtained. However...and this is the part that I guarantee you guys won't like...I intend to face Makoto _alone_ .” At that, the entire room began exclaiming at him, saying things like “ **WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU REN?!** ” or “ **ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!”** or Ren’s personal favorite comment, “ **ARE YOU HIGH OR SOMETHING?!** ”

 

Ren took a deep breath and sighed. He called out to them as he began walking back towards the door. “You guys can’t save her. I know her better than anyone here, and the ones that she does know...well as we’ve all found out today, Yaldabaoth’s control brings out their grudges against their enemies. And Makoto has grudges against all of _you_ .” He looked specifically at his own team of Phantom Thieves, including Sae. They all looked down shamefully, and Yu called out to Ren. “Regardless, we should still face her _together_ ! Have you seen your condition?! You can’t fight her alone, you just can’t! You will die...and we can’t let that happen. You are our friend Ren. And we can’t lose you too.” Ren turned to face the door with tears in his eyes and anger in his heart. Sae looked up and walked over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. “He’s right Ren. We are all here for you. You are our friend and we don’t want to lose you. So please...just _trust us_.”

 

At that comment, Ren flinched. His heart and mind began to go haywire. All the pressure, all the sadness, all the anxiety, all the fear, all the _anger_ began to break him from the inside out.

 

In other words…

 

_Ren finally snapped._

 

“ **Oh please, CUT THE SHIT SAE!** ”

 

The entire room gasped out loud at his words. Ren shook Sae’s hand off of his shoulder and turned to face them with a scowl. “‘You care’? Really now?! Wow, that’s so nice of you. But it's a bit late, isn’t it? A bit late, after all of you **ABANDONED ME AND LEFT ME FOR DEAD!** ” Sae snapped right back with a scowl of her own. “We only left you because you **LIED TO US!** ” Ren responded immediately with venom in his voice. “ **YOU THINK I** **_WANTED_ ** **TO LIE TO YOU?! I HAD ALREADY LOST** **_EVERYTHING_ ** **! AND I COULDN’T LOSE YOU TOO! BUT NOOOOO, YOU DIDN’T EVEN FOR A MOMENT CONSIDER THAT MAYBE, JUST MAYBE, THAT I HAD A REASON FOR LYING!** ” Sae and the others in the room were completely stunned by his words. A dark horror began to fill the room as Sae asked the one question that was on all of their minds. “Ren...what did you lose?”

 

Ren glared at her with a dark look in his eyes. “Like _you_ would care if I told you. You didn’t care then, you wouldn’t care now. And besides, after all the shit Yaldabaoth made you say? I have no _doubt_ that you don’t care. None of you do. Most of all, not my _good old friends._ Such great friends. Friends that anyone would be proud to have. Friends I _don’t deserve_ it seems. I mean, there’s no way I do! I mean if I did, maybe things would be different. Maybe we wouldn’t be getting injured left and right, maybe people wouldn’t be dying, maybe the world wouldn’t be in danger if I was _dead_ . Like I should be. So I suppose I should thank you guys for making me have that realization. It really _expanded_ my worldview.” Ren chuckled bitterly to himself and the entire room felt a mix of fear, shame, anger, and remorse.

 

But Ren’s head snapped up to face Sae with a delirious smile. “But don’t you get it Sae? _This_ is where I die. All this? I came here for three reasons: to save my friends, to save _her_ , and to die, once and for all. I tried to do it myself back in LeBlanc, but I just couldn’t. But this is it. I don’t care what I have to do to save her, I’ll do it. So I ask of all of you one thing. One favor. _Live_ . Settle down, have a family, meet someone, live your life to the fullest. And _forget_ about me. But knowing you guys? **_That won’t be a problem_ **.”

 

He scowled and walked out the door and into the hallway, leaving the entire room silent. There were no words for what just happened. Naoto looked up with a glare and ran to the door to talk to her cousin. Akechi stopped her, however. She looked at him with a sorrowful look in her eyes. “He’s my _cousin_ , I _have_ to talk to him! He's family to me and he needs someone to be there for him!” Akechi smiled softly. “I know Naoto. But he needs an outsider's perspective. I can talk to him. I promise. Just trust me. Please. He’s my friend too.” The blue haired detective was initially very reluctant to trust the man that tried to kill her cousin. But then she remembered Adachi’s words. Then she remembered how much Akechi has risked for all of them just in this one night. So she decided to make a choice she never would’ve done normally. But...she’s changed. She doesn’t know if it’s for the better or for worse. _But there was only one way to find out_.

 

“Alright, Akechi. Go. Talk to him. Please. Just _be there_ for him.” Akechi nodded with a smile and ran out the door. Naoto sat down and looked at her hands. They were shaking. She felt tears well up in her eyes. She tried to hold it back but...she couldn’t. She began to sob heavily. Kanji sat next to her and embraced her. She cried louder and louder into his shirt and he just cradled her closer and closer, whispering “It’s going to be alright”, over and over again.

 

Yu turned to Sae with a scowl. “You have some explaining to do Sae. And you better explain _well_ .” Everyone who was uninformed of the situation turned to her with a dark look in their eyes. They were _pissed_ now. She looked down in shame as she tried to recall what happened. Where everything went wrong. Haru sat on a chair, looking downwards pensively, desperately trying not to cry. Morgana sat with her, desperately fearing for his friend’s life. Yusuke sat down and felt tears forming in his eyes. He made a remark bitterly to himself: “‘You don’t know what you have until it's gone, gone, gone’...I never saw the truth in that saying...until now.”

 

Futaba was still very much unconscious, but Naoto, through her tears, noticed she was tossing and turning in her sleep. Ann felt tears forming in her eyes as she felt a familiar guilt that she hadn’t felt since Shiho attempted suicide all those years ago. And Ryuji? He was the most scared of all the Thieves. His hands were shaking as he fell to the floor. He sobbed. Louder and louder until Ann hugged him and cried right along with him. All of them believed the same exact thing. The same exact _truth_.

 

That this was all their fault.

 

They did this.

 

_They were the ones responsible for breaking Ren._

 

* * *

 

October 29th, 2021

1:28AM-2 minutes until Nyx is unleashed

 

Akechi ran after his best friend rapidly. He eventually saw him nearing the stairwell and he called out to him. “ **REN!** Wait! Please wait.” Ren stopped dead in his tracks. He sighed. “What do you want Akechi?” He shot back with an honest and sad look on his eyes. “I just want to talk. Please. That’s all I ask.” Ren hesitated. Then he sighed and turned to face Akechi. He distinctly made out tears flowing down his cheek and forming in the one eye that was visible to him. Ren sat down on the stairs and looked up at him. “So? What did you want to say?”

 

Akechi took a deep breath and looked at him with a sad look in his eyes. “I wanted to ask....why? Why are you so intent on killing yourself? Why won’t you tell them what’s happened to you? They are your friends, more than that, they are your _family_ . Why won’t you trust them?!” Ren sighed and looked at him with sorrow. “I kept those secrets from them because I couldn’t lose them too. I already lost one family, I couldn’t afford to lose another. I had hoped that maybe, just maybe, they would understand. But they didn’t. They left me. Alone. I went to a dark place at that time and...I haven’t left. I just want it all to end. I want the suffering to stop. That’s why I’m so intent on killing myself. Because there is nothing left for me. All that’s left is her. And I’m going to do whatever I can to save her. At _any_ cost. And besides, how do you expect me to trust them after all they’ve done. I’m sorry Goro but...I need to do this.”

 

Akechi went completely silent. He didn’t know what else to say. But he needed to be there for his friend. So he looked at him and smiled. “Okay. Just please...don’t die on us. We need you. And we’ll _all_ miss you.” Ren chuckled bitterly to himself. Then his eyes widened. He stood up to face Akechi and looked at him with a serious look in his eyes. “Goro...in case I don’t make it back-” But Akechi cut him off sharply and with a scowl. “No. Don’t you _dare_ talk like that. You’ll make it back, I know you wi-!” But Ren cut him off as well, with an enraged yell. “ **JUST LET ME SAY THIS, GORO! PLEASE!** ” Akechi was once again, left completely speechless. Against his better judgment, he nodded at Ren to continue. And so he did. “In case I don’t make it back...I need you to promise me something. And you need to mean it. Please.” Akechi sighed. “Fine...what’s the promise?” Ren hesitated for a moment and then spoke with a slight tremble in his voice.

 

“ _Please_ …

 

_Protect them, Goro. That’s all I ask._

 

 _Protect_ **_all_ ** _of them. Protect_ **_her_ ** _…_

 

 _Do you promise?_ ”

 

Akechi hesitated strongly. He hated everything about this situation. But there was nothing he could do. Ren was the most stubborn out of all of them. And the very least he could do right now…is be a good friend. “Alright, Ren...I promise.” Ren smiled widely and gave his friend a big hug. “Goro...thank you. So much. You’re a great friend. I wish...things turned out differently.” Akechi smiled softly. “So do I, Ren. So do I.” Eventually, Akechi was released from the hug and he looked at Ren with a soft smile. “Good luck Ren. You’re going to need it.” Ren nodded at his friend and began to ascend the stairs. Akechi watched him go up and sighed. He turned back to go to the waiting room, with the both of them going their separate paths...one last time.

 

As Ren ascended, much to his displeasure, the voice in his head laughed maniacally once more and began to sing another song. This one...was one that meant a lot to him personally. It was one his family and he used to listen to, together. Now it was being used to taunt him. Ren did everything in his power not to cry as he walked further and further into his doom. As he heard the swan song of his demise…

 

_And now, the end is near_

_And so I face the final curtain_

_My friend, I'll say it clear_

_I'll state my case, of which I'm certain_

 

_I've lived a life that's full_

_I've traveled each and every highway_

_But more, much more than this_

_I did it my way_

 

_Regrets, I've had a few_

_But then again, too few to mention_

_I did what I had to do_

_And saw it through without exemption_

 

_I planned each charted course_

_Each careful step along the byway_

_And more, much more than this_

 

 _I did it_ **_my way._ **

 

\---------------------------

November 12th, 2021

 

The entire hospital room was filled with a dark, dark silence. Futaba was sobbing again. Filled with regret over her actions. Ryuji’s fists were clenched, Ann and Haru were sobbing together, Morgana sat silently with sadness in his heart, Sae and Yusuke felt tears in their eyes, and unlike Ann and Haru, they did everything in their power not to cry. Makoto was the most torn of them all, staring downwards in complete sadness. Akechi noticed a tear going down her cheek. He sighed and called out to her. “Makoto...I’m sorry to say this, but this part of the story is all you. None of us were there for that fight except you. We only saw the aftermath. So...it’s all you now.”

 

Silence. Naoto spoke to her cautiously. “Makoto, if you need a moment then please-” But Makoto cut her off sharply. “No. No, I’m ready. I had seen what happened in the waiting room thanks to some cameras that were built in. I was trapped as a prisoner in my own body...my gamble failed. There was nothing left.

 

Yaldabaoth was pleased. Everything was going his way.

 

It wouldn’t be long before...I…

 

Before I broke the one I love…

 

Before I _killed_ him.”

 

\------------------------------

October 29th, 2021

1:28AM-2 minutes until Nyx is unleashed

 

The corrupted Makoto grinned at the sight of the turmoil caused by Ren. She laughed maniacally at it all. She sat on a throne of skulls and bones, waiting for “the Trickster” himself to arrive. She picked up a head right next to her and held it up right next to her. She observed it with a grin. “Such a shame Watanabe. You won’t live to see your work completed. But alas...I’m looking forward to the Trickster making his _grand_ entrance.” She laughed maniacally as a dark red energy began to form behind her. She grinned and looked straight towards the door in front of her.

 

“Come now _, Ren_ …

 

Enter the labyrinth and confront the Minotaur…

 

 _If you dare!_ ”

 

She laughed maniacally as the red energy behind her grew bigger and bigger until it revealed it’s true form as Yaldabaoth himself, and he too began laughing maniacally.

 

Meanwhile, Makoto had given up her body completely to Yaldabaoth in hopes that maybe, just maybe, Ren could save her _and_ save himself. But after seeing the argument in the waiting room, Makoto grew afraid. She started to fear that her gamble would fail. That Ren would die. But deep down, she still hoped that he would survive.

 

Her hope would be misplaced.

 

Because that night, Ren _would_ suffer…

 

And then _die_ …

 

And it would be all

 

Her

 

_Fault._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well wasn't that a hell of a ride! Not much to comment on except those last few parts were emotional as hell to write about. I hope I nailed it. This was easily one of the most torturous chapters to write because in truth I'm starting to get really tired of writing these long fight sequences, which is why I'm looking forward to writing the Makoto fight so much. It'll be emotional as hell so be ready for that. Otherwise? I hope you enjoyed and if you did, please leave a comment! I will see you next time with the chapter you've all been waiting for: "Defy a God". See you then!


	16. Defy a God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment Ren has been dreading for years has finally arrived: The final conflict between the Joker and the Queen. Only one person would fully survive that battle. But by the end of the night, both fighters will be feeling just as broken as the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And now, the end is near
> 
> And so I face the final curtain
> 
> My friend, I'll say it clear
> 
> I'll state my case, of which I'm certain
> 
> I've lived a life that's full
> 
> I've traveled each and every highway
> 
> But more, much more than this
> 
> I did it my way"
> 
> My Way- Frank Sinatra
> 
> Here we are! After all the buildup we are finally here! Side notes: Keep an eye out for the music links in the chapter, it may help set the atmosphere for the moment. Also, during the last stages of the fight, I recommend putting this song on: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pm7pN2oKV4M&t=s   
> It really sets the stage, trust me on that. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter that I poured my heart and soul into. Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought.

November 16th, 2016

 

“Come in Makoto, Ren’s waiting for you.” Makoto Niijima walked inside LeBlanc Cafe, a place that had become almost like a second home for her since July. It had been a place of so many great memories for her, ever since she become a Phantom Thief and had bonded with seven individuals that had now become her best friends. But none more so than Ren Amamiya himself, the leader of the group. She had met him back in April when he had sat with her in the library, something that no one had ever done before. Everyone always thought of her as the useless “good-girl type of pushover” or the terrifying honor student that didn’t know the meaning of the word “fun”. But Ren saw past all that. He gave her a chance to be more than what others believed she was. He gave her a chance to be _herself_.

 

And even after being forced by Principal Kobayakawa to spy on him, he never gave up on her. His faith in her led to the awakening of her persona and her new role as a Phantom Thief. And she had never been happier. But a feeling of uselessness still nagged at her, so she desperately wanted to break out of her shell. And what better person to help her than the one who started her on this path? Ren helped Makoto to expand her horizons. He re-introduced her to arcade games, took her to clothing shops, and food hangouts so she could understand where her fellow students hung out.

 

But she still wanted to do more. She soon found out about a fellow one third-year working at a shady host club. She once again recruited Ren to find out what was going on. It started out surprisingly well: they found out the student’s name was Eiko and that the main reason she was working at the host club was so that she could rely on herself and so that she could feel special, a feeling Makoto very much sympathized with. After they both realized they had a common love for a show that played a major role in Makoto’s childhood: Buchimaru-kun, the both of them became great friends. But then, a new development arose. Eiko had gotten a boyfriend who was himself a host. Makoto didn’t trust this, but the only way to find out more was to create a lie that Ren was her boyfriend.

 

It wasn’t that hard of a lie to create because, at that point, Makoto began to have feelings for the boy. But she was horrified that Ren would hate the idea, which is why she was beyond surprised when he was more than willing to play along. Both of them had to mentally prepare themselves for their “first date”, with Makoto spending a day with Ann trying to figure out what to wear, how to act, and what perfume to use.

 

Eventually, the both of them were ready, and their first date was a blistering success. They were able to find out more about Eiko and her boyfriend, who they found out was named Tsukasa, and about their situation. Neither Ren nor Makoto trusted him for a second, but they would look into that later. More importantly, however, was the fact that Eiko believed Ren and Makoto were a couple. In fact, it seemed Ren really did commit to his role. Almost _too_ well. Over time, they went on more “dates” to practice being a couple, so they could be more believable if they ever needed to go on another fake date. They went to arcades, amusement parks, Ferris wheels, and even fancy restaurants.

 

Over time, Makoto’s feelings for Ren started to become extremely prevalent. She began to see more elements of his personality: how, while he may have been a comedic jokester on the inside, at times he could be incredibly vulnerable. This was a side of him that, Ren confessed, no one outside of his family and close friends back in Inaba knew about. She began to truly relate to the boy, and see that they had many things in common. Because of this, the lie started to become painful to keep up. She began to realize just how much she loved the “infamous delinquent.” But she needed to power through. She needed to keep the lie going. For Eiko’s sake.

 

It took a week or two, but the fake couple finally found enough evidence to prove that Tsukasa was suspicious. That he extorted women for money in order to serve his selfish needs. Makoto called him out, causing Eiko to lash out at her. Then Makoto did something she never thought she’d do in a million years: she slapped her. She began to tell her the feelings that came from her own heart: that she knew what it was like to want to feel special, that helping Eiko had nothing to do with being an honor student, and that she would do anything to help her friends in need. Needless to say, Tsukasa wasn’t pleased by this and tried to attack Makoto. Despite knowing full well that she could fight him off, Ren surprised her yet again, by getting between the two and calling the Host out. She would never forget his words that day: “Your fight’s with me!” He ran off, and eventually, Eiko did as well, but in tears.

 

Ren and Makoto retreated to the safety of a bar that Ren apparently had worked at previously. She was surprised to find out how many layers there were to the leader of the Phantom Thieves, and even more surprised to see him comforting her after showing what she believed was her worst qualities: her recklessness and stubbornness. But Ren understood those qualities. More than that, he related to them. She made a throwaway comment about how she truly would flunk a test on love and then Ren said something. Something that blew her away at the time, and still gives her chills to this day. “I’ll be your study partner.”

 

From that moment on, starting on that fateful day in July, the two were dating. For real this time. Their relationship had gone many places since then. They already had gone on their first date...and second...and third...and fourth...and maybe a few more after that. They had already had their first kiss(and fucked it up incredibly because they were so awkward). And...had gotten up to some, let’s say, less than appropriate activities.

 

They began to spend so much time together that Makoto started to adopt Ren’s habits. From holding her chin in thought to fiddling with her phone, to even her sense of humor. They tried to keep their relationship under wraps at first, with Ren insisting that he didn’t want people to know that the school delinquent was dating the student council president, for Makoto’s sake. The only people that knew at first were Futaba, Ryuji, and Sojiro. But in time, the school began to piece things together, and after the school festival, the entire school figured it out, including their friends. Ren was mortified, but Makoto insisted that it was alright. She didn’t care what people thought of them. Just as long as they were together. Of course, they had to deal with the initial reactions of the school and their fellow Phantom Thieves, but in time, they all began to accept it as if it was completely normal. And the two of them were happy as could be.

 

Which led her to where she was now: walking into LeBlanc Cafe, making a bit of conversation with the owner, Sojiro Sakura. About a month prior, they were given a gambit by the Ace Detective Goro Akechi: steal the heart of Sae Niijima, Makoto’s own sister, and then cease work as Phantom Thieves. At first, they agreed, but Ren soon realized that Akechi was lying. That he was the infamous Black Mask figure they had heard about in the past, and that he had every intention of capturing and killing Ren himself. They had no idea what to do until Makoto formulated a plan: let their leader get captured and fake his death using the cognitive world.

 

That way they could escape Akechi’s grasp, and find out the true mastermind behind this plot. In theory, it was a good plan...however it involved the grave risk to their leader, and to the one that Makoto loved more than anything. But he agreed to the plan, much to the shock of his friends. Over the coming weeks, they plotted various details of their plan, all the while playing along with Akechi’s game and progressing further and further into Sae’s palace. But in those few weeks, Makoto’s anxiety began to flare up in fear that the one she loved most would get killed. But soon, she realized a horrifying truth. That their supposedly fearless leader, who never let any situation, any scenario bother him in any way shape or form...was terrified. As much as, if not more than Makoto herself. So these past few weeks, they spent more time with each other than ever before. And with just a few days left before their own personal “judgment day”, she wanted to spend this day with him.

 

Makoto smiled at Sojiro after finishing up a long conversation about the future, coffee, her relationship with Ren, and how he was holding up. “I’m going to go upstairs to talk with him now. Thank you for this nice conversation! And...thanks for letting me stay here for a bit.” Sojiro chuckled softly. “It’s no problem Makoto. Besides, you’ve been there for Ren non stop these past few months. That means a lot. So stay here as long as you need. You’re always welcome.” Then he smirked. “Just try not to make _too_ much noise.”

 

Makoto blushed and began walking up the stairs when Sojiro called out to her once more. “Oh and...be there for him as long as he needs. I may not be a great father, but even I can see that he’s been really stressed about whatever you guys have planned. He really doesn’t like to show it, but I can tell he needs someone to help. So just please, don’t leave hi-” He was interrupted by Makoto running down the stairs and giving him a big hug. “You’re not a bad father. You are doing great, and thank you so much for telling me this. I won’t leave him. I promise.” Sojiro smiled widely and hugged her right back with a big smile. “Thank you. Now go on, get up there before you make me cry.” Makoto grinned and then began walking up the stairs.

 

Sure enough, once she completed her ascent, she saw a grinning Ren sitting on his bed, with two cups of coffee on the table next to him. “That sounded like a productive conversation. I’m surprised you didn’t die from embarrassment when Sojiro began asking about how far we’ve progressed in our relationship.” Makoto grinned. “Well, maybe your unflappability has been rubbing off on me. Where’s Morgana?” Ren grinned. “Wandered off to go to Futaba’s place. Said something like, ‘didn’t want to interrupt your _private_ time.’” Makoto laughed out loud and after a moment Ren joined her. Moments of respite like this felt good. Like a distraction from the chaos around them. After laughing for a solid two minutes, Makoto grinned. “Well, he wasn’t wrong. So how has my Joker been holding up?” Ren scoffed. “Not bad, but not great either. The stress has been starting to get to me more and more and it’s hard to not crack under the pressure. But I’ll manage. I always do. How about you?”

 

Makoto sighed and sat next to Ren. “Same problem for me. I don’t know if I can take the stress anymore. Hell, I nearly had a panic attack in the middle of school because I was so afraid of losing you.” She laughed cynically. “Look at us. Both of us are just as stressed and worried as the other. What kind of a relationship is that?” Ren smiled genuinely at Makoto. “An honest one. The only way this relationship works is if we are honest about our problems. Otherwise, none of us will ever feel comfortable or happy around each other. So know that I will never leave you. I will be there for you in your brightest of days…” Before Ren could continue, Makoto finished his thought with a grin. “‘...And in your darkest of nights. But no matter what...I will always be there for you.’ Why do you always say that? It’s almost like your mantra with how much you say it.”

 

Ren chuckled softly. “You could say that. It’s just... a quote from my past.” Makoto grinned and leaned into Ren more. “Oh come on, now you _have_ to tell the story! You can’t just share a detail like that and _not_ expand on it!” Ren laughed a bit more with a very flustered smile. “Wow, you seem eager! It’s just something my Dad used to say to my Mom to calm her down. He had this whole technique to calm her, it was incredible.”

 

Ren looked at Makoto and saw the eager, eager look in her eyes. He laughed genuinely. “I’ll tell this story if you stop with that look, and start drinking the coffee.” Makoto grinned and picked up the coffee from the table, and handed one to Ren. They both started sipping away at the drink, which succeeded in slightly calming both of their nerves. After they had sipped half of the coffee, Makoto looked at Ren with that same entrancing grin. “So, you had a story to tell?” Ren smiled softly and leaned back against the wall, recollecting his thoughts.

 

“I told you about my parent's jobs right?” Makoto nodded. “Your Mom was a police officer and your Dad was a magician, right? How could I forget, especially seeing as our parents knew each other.” Ren smiled and continued with his story. “My Dad was a stay at home Father, he helped me a lot with my studies, and just with general advice. Same with my Mom, but she would often come home late because of her job. On a lot of those days, she would come back stressed and anxious. She would be exhausted and even a little cranky. At some points, she would be so cranky that she would blow up at my Dad.” Makoto felt something inside her soften. It reminded her too much of herself and her own experiences with her sister. But she looked at Ren’s face and saw he was _smiling fondly_. Makoto smiled. There was still more to the story it seemed.

 

“So when she did lash out, my Dad always had this crazy technique to get her to calm down. First, he started by making her a good cup of coffee. That calmed her nerves and got her to relax, just a little bit. Then he turned on their record player and played their favorite song. The song was Careless Whisper by George Michael.” Makoto laughed. “Your Father has good taste.” Ren shared that laugh. “Indeed he does. Then they danced to that song. Very slowly. I always remember hearing their laughter from my bedroom. It was...nice. Then he said those words to her. The words I always say to you. And she always smiled after. Then they closed off the day with a passionate night of lovemaking!”

 

Ren waved his hands extravagantly as he said that, causing Makoto to spit-take the coffee she was drinking and burst out laughing. Ren giggled along with her, with both of them laughing so much that tears formed in their eyes. Makoto was happy that she had fallen for him. No one on this Earth could make her laugh like he could. And not a day goes by where she is beyond glad that Ren gave her that chance. After they calmed down, Makoto had an idea. She looked at Ren with a genuine smile. “...Can we try it?” Ren grinned. “What, passionate lovemaking? Haven’t we done that many times before?” Makoto playfully nudged Ren on the shoulder and smiled. “No silly! Can we try that technique that your Dad did? Maybe it would calm us both down.” Ren’s eyes widened and he looked downwards. For a moment, Makoto thought that maybe she said something wrong until Ren looked up with a small smile.

 

“I thought you’d never ask. Well, we’ve already done the coffee making part, so I guess I should pick a song.” Ren took out his phone and began scrolling through his music list. Makoto smiled fondly as she remembered the times Ren would freak out when he visited the record shop in the Subway. He always spoke fondly about his parents’ record player and how he wanted one himself one day. However, he couldn’t afford it at this point because he always poured all of his money into their lives as Phantom Thieves. He was as selfless as ever, much to Makoto’s disappointment.

 

One day, she swore that she was going to get this man to start caring for himself a little bit as well. It’s the least she could do for him after everything he’s done for her. She looked up and saw Ren still scrolling through his music list. She grinned. “Do you want me to pick a song or do you have this covered?” Ren scoffed. “No, I’m just trying to find a certain song.” Then his eyes lit up. “Ah! There it is!” Makoto smirked. “Is it a song I know?” Ren shared that smirk. “You could say that.” He pressed play and a song the both of them knew very well began to [ play ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwytTigcqss) . Makoto raised an eyebrow with a smirk. “‘Mind Over Matter’? Seriously?” Ren grinned. “What can I say? This is _our_ song after all! Now come on…” He stood up and outstretched his hand to his lover. “...Dance with me.” Makoto took his hand with a blush and began to dance with him. It was very slow and careful, but both of them had a big smile on their face, and an even bigger blush as well.

 

Ren was the first to comment on their situation. “You’re a very good dancer. I’m pleasantly surprised, considering what you told me about yourself.” Makoto blushed and stuttered a bit. “T-thanks. You’re not so bad yourself. I used to practice in Elementary School. I thought it would be fun to try out. My Dad and Sister always cheered for me when I tried dancing at home. It was...nice.” Ren smiled and kept dancing with her. He spun her extravagantly with his hand, to which they both laughed at. He let Makoto fall into his arms and leaned over her, giving her a quick kiss, causing her to giggle yet again. “You’re ridiculous, you know that right?” Ren grinned. “Admit it, you love that about me!” She laughed yet again, and they spent a few minutes just like this. Dancing, rocking back and forth, each exchanging a brief kiss here and there.

 

The two of them began to realize the song was coming to an end and they both smiled. They began to sync up their steps to the rhythm.

 

_And if the world don't break_

 

One step forward.

 

_I'll be shakin' it_

 

One step back.

 

_'Cause I'm a young man after all_

 

A twirl.

 

_And when the seasons change_

 

Tiptoes…

 

_Will you stand by me!_

 

A light kiss.

 

_'Cause I'm a young man built to fall_

 

A step forward and a comment made by Makoto. “Thank your Dad for me when you get the chance, he is an absolute genius.”

 

_And if the world don't break!_

 

A step backward and a grin from Ren. “Gladly. I’m just glad you suggested the idea. I really needed this.”

 

_And when the seasons change, will you stand by me?_

 

Another twirl and a shared, knowing smile from Makoto as the song approached the last lyric. “So did I...Thank you, Ren...For being there for me, always.

 

_'Cause I'm a young man built to fall_

 

Ren grinned and leaned in for a long, drawn-out kiss between the two as the song finally ended.

 

They stayed like that for a while, both wishing the moment would never end. They both fell onto the bed and Ren grinned as he looked down at Makoto. “So...do you want to do the final step of my Dad’s technique tonight?”  Makoto grinned. “I thought you’d never ask, _Joker._ ” They both laughed as they began to share a long night of passion. Their relationship would go to great places after their bout as Phantom Thieves, with everyone wishing they had even half as great a chemistry as they shared. They both loved each other so much, and many thought that love would never go away. That there would never be an end to their happiness. And really why would there be?

 

Because no matter what happened, they both knew that they would never leave the others side.

 

Because they had a relationship forged in iron since that fateful day in April.

 

The Fool and the Priestess

 

The Delinquent and the Scholar

 

The Joker and the Queen

 

Ren Amamiya and Makoto Niijima

 

And nothing could ever break that bond.

 

* * *

 

October 29th, 2021

??:??-Something isn’t right...

 

At least that’s what they believed back then. Now, things were different. Makoto was being controlled by a destructive God of Control named Yaldabaoth, and Ren was a broken man trying to save her. On the way, many crazy things happened. On the one hand, he brought back someone from the dead, created his own equivalent of the Avengers(or Revengers, as Ren calls his team in his head), and managed to save eleven people from Yaldabaoth. But on the other hand, he had lost someone in the process and had sustained injuries that would kill any normal man, or send any abnormal man to the hospital.

 

But Ren was nothing if not stubborn, so he kept going. In the process, he had cracked his ribs, had scarred legs thanks to shrapnel and a falchion, a mask fused to his face and burns all over, scars, burns, and open sword wounds all over his arms, a concussion and a bleeding ear, a slightly cracked spine, and finally internal bleeding. Not to mention the various psychological damages that would be caused by a voice in your head telling you to either A. Kill yourself or B. Kill all your friends and by being left for dead by the friends you believe will never leave you. Needless to say, Ren was having a bad day. Only reason he was walking was because of the adrenaline he had injected into his veins and his trusty mechanical suit he was wearing and it’s convenient supply of painkillers.

 

He had just got done with snapping at his so-called friends for leaving him behind when he entered...what appeared to be a maze. He knew nothing about it as he fell against the wall next to him coughing up blood. All he did know were a few simple facts:

 

  1. There were shadows everywhere in this place. So far he had encountered six, maybe seven? He wasn’t entirely sure.
  2. The shadows dropped some insanely rare items. He had picked up a spare gun, which proved to come in handy, especially considering he couldn’t use his persona. He also had found a flash grenade which was odd, because he had no idea who would need a flash grenade, but he took it regardless. He also found an assortment of healing items, and despite it not being able to heal him fully thanks to the works of “the Plague Doctor”, it still kept him stable.
  3. This maze seemed to go on forever. He had attempted to make marks in the walls to make sure he didn’t forget where he was going, but that work as the marks disappeared moments later.
  4. Time was _very_ off in this place. The watch on his hand, which normally worked fine, hadn’t moved at all. It was almost like time had completely stopped in this place. But the main thing he figured out was that…
  5. This pace was wreaking havoc on his body and mind. His body was becoming fragile, almost like it was being ripped apart from the inside. He had just coughed up blood for what may have been the seventh time at that point, and that was just in the maze alone. His body felt more fragile than ever, and it wasn’t exactly helping when he had several shadows to go up against. And his mind was a whole different story. He hadn’t had a coherent thought in what felt like ages, and he swore if he had to hear some voice in his head taunt him with another song like “Don’t Fear the Reaper”, he would slam his head against the wall.



 

He got off the wall and looked at the latest sample of blood he had spilled and sighed to himself. _By the time I reach_ **_her_ ** _, I’ll be a broken man. Well...More broken than I already am. There_ **_has_ ** _to be a way out of this place. This place seems like a place beyond time, and I’m pretty sure that when I stole from this place, there wasn’t any Labyrinth beyond space and time. So then why is there...Oh no. The reason this place is here...is to both stall and break me. This place is sizing me up. For the_ **_real_ ** _battle. Son of a bitch._ He clenched his fist roughly and punched the wall next to him as hard as he could. He recoiled back in pain as the voice in his head laughed once more.

 

 _Man, that Yaldabaoth really_ **_is_ ** _a genius. Though...I wonder if he is using Makoto’s intelligence to break you. It would certainly make sense. Hohohoho! Those fuckers are devious, aren’t they? Well isn’t this what you wanted? To die? Well, this is where it starts! Oh, I cannot_ **_wait_ ** _for the so-called_ **_real_ ** _battle. It’s going to be a hoot! Oh and by the way, you may want to look around a bit, some danger is on the horizon! And you’d hate to die by a measly shadow, wouldn’t you?_ Ren’s eyes widened and he looked up, and indeed saw a giant shadow slowly lumbering towards him. He sighed and pulled out his two guns. He looked at the towering shadow with a smirk.

 

“Listen, pal, you aren’t the first on this path to try and stop me. So I’m just going to politely ask you to walk away, and you won’t get hurt.” The voice snickered as the shadow roared loudly. _Loving your plan Ren._ The shadow ran towards Ren, so he began completely unloading his pistols into its head. However, it barely phased the creature as it roared out once more and hit Ren hard with its bare fists. Ren was flung backward and his back slammed against the wall. He spat out more blood and grinned. “Is that all you got?! Hu-?! **AGH!** ” His taunts were interrupted by another punch hitting his gut, knocking him right back to the ground. Before he could even consider getting up, the shadow unleashed an attack with a growl. “ **DEMONIC DECREE!** ” The blast hit Ren and made a huge mark on the wall. Ren was bleeding massively now, with a trail of blood even coming from his one exposed eye.

 

The shadow leaned over and he could feel smell it’s horrid breath and feel it’s disgusting drool dripping onto his legs as it opened it’s mouth wide, revealing it’s vicious maw of sharp teeth. It spoke with a low, dark, and creepy voice, like something out of a horror movie. “When will you understand Trickster: you cannot win. There is no hope for you or your friends. You will die here alone, and when you do, so will your friends. We will tear them limb from limb and watch as they scream for mercy. And your beloved Priestess? She will be the cause of their suffering. She will laugh as all her friends die, and will spend the rest of her life as a vessel for our God. And there is nothing you can do to save her.” The shadow laughed menacingly and Ren just sat there, bleeding out with clenched fists. His anger reached an all-time high, and he looked at the shadow with dark eyes. “I-----I….. **I----I WILL NOT-AGH!** ”

 

The shadow leaned back in and grinned. “What is it you wanted to say? I hope I didn’t puncture a lung. Please, continue.” Ren scowled deeply and pulled out a knife. Before the shadow could react, he jumped on its head and began to stab into it repeatedly, all the while screaming at the top of his lungs. “ **I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT HER!** ” He kept stabbing over and over and over again, all the while screaming in a guttural, almost primal way. The shadow desperately flailed his arms around in an attempt to get the leader of the Phantom Thieves of his head, but nothing worked. Eventually, after what felt like ages, the shadow collapsed and disintegrated, revealing the human underneath. Ren fell down next to it and at first briefly glanced at the body, then his eyes widened and he jumped up in horror at the sight.

 

It was a grinning, Sojiro Sakura himself

 

Ren thought to himself in horror as he got up and grinned at the Trickster. _That’s impossible, he’s safe, I tranqued him, he’s-!_ Sojiro laughed maniacally. Ren then noticed the yellow eyes belonging to Sojiro and he quickly put two and two together. He scowled. “You’re not real. You’re just an apparition created by Yaldabaoth.” The fake Sojiro grinned. “Precisely. Tell me, kid, how does it feel to lose everyone you love because of your mistakes. After all, you’ve done, how does it feel to _fail_ like this. There’s nothing left for you Ren. Nothing except for you to die!” Sojiro began laughing maniacally again, and Ren, with a completely deadpan expression, pulled out a gun that _did_ have ammo, and fired it right into the faker’s head, causing it to disintegrate entirely.

 

Ren sighed and leaned his head back on the dented wall behind him. He looked down and saw his chest bleeding quite a bit. He held it in pain and forced away any tears he had about his situation. He began walking forward, further into the labyrinth that Yaldabaoth created to destroy him. He kept walking and walking, hoping that the giant dent in the wall would help him know where he was going. His legs were in pain, his whole body was in pain, his mind was fractured, but he had to keep going. He felt himself slipping. The world was getting dark. He had to keep walking. He just...wanted to close his eyes for a bit. He walked for a long while, and then looked up and silently cursed in horror.

 

He was right back at the dented wall, and waiting there for him were three shadows. Ren’s eyes widened and he chuckled bitterly. The three shadows noticed him and began walking over. Before they could do any damage, he unceremoniously fell to the ground, passing out. The shadows looked at each other in confusion and then they began laughing maniacally. An alarm sounded in Ren’s suit, calling out to him. “ **ALERT, LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS FAILING! ALERT, LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS FAILING!** ” But he didn’t hear it, as his eyes began to slip shut, and he fell unconscious. Because of this, he wasn’t able to notice the sonic boom that rang out. He wasn’t able to notice how suddenly the three shadows were wiped out. He wasn’t able to notice a platinum-haired woman walking desperately towards him. He wasn’t able to hear this woman calling out to him. All he felt was regret as he breathed what he thought would be his last breath.

 

Until he heard a loud explosion. Unlike anything he had ever heard before. It was almost unnatural in how it sounded. Like the entire Earth had just cracked in two. Then he felt a cooling sensation throughout his entire body. His eyes opened wide and he tried to get up off the ground, but couldn’t find the strength to do so. Then he saw a hand outstretched to him. He looked up and saw Lavenza looking down at him with a small smile. “Hello, my Trickster. Nice to see you again.” Ren grinned and took her hand, lifting himself up. “Hey, Lavenza. You’re looking spry as ever I see. What, one meeting in a day wasn’t enough for you?” Lavenza scoffed. “Well you seemed to have needed some help, so who was I to do nothing and watch you die? You should thank me, I’ve fixed your maze problem as well.”

  


Ren hadn’t yet noticed his surroundings but was completely stunned when he did. The maze was gone, completely replaced by an ordinary lounge room. More importantly, his body felt a lot less heavy and vulnerable. Though he still felt very weak and broken, his wounds had also been healed up as much as possible. He looked at Lavenza with a thankful smile. “...Thanks, Lavenza. This helps me...quite a bit actually. What was that place anyway?” Lavenza sighed. “It was a place similar to another location you encountered five years ago: the Depths of Mementos. Only this time it was something Yaldabaoth created with his new power specifically to weaken and break you. That’s why your mind and body felt more vulnerable in this place.” Then she grinned. “By the way _Ren_ , you might wanna check the time.” He did just that and was shocked at what he saw.

 

1:30AM-0 minutes until Nyx was unleashed

 

Ren looked up in horror at the Velvet Room attendant. “Does that mean I’m out of time?” Lavenza chuckled. “Not exactly. My sister’s spell is very effective. It’ll take a few minutes before he is out fully, but the process has started. The real clock starts now. You have about a window of five, _maybe_ ten minutes. But don’t risk it.” Ren sighed in relief. “Thank goodness. I can still save her. Thank you so much for your help Lavenza.” He saw the stairs in the distance and began walking towards it. Before he could walk any further, Lavenza grabbed him by the arm and kept him in place. He looked back at her and saw a grave look in her eyes. “ _Ren_ ...you don’t have to do this alone. I healed you as much as I could, but the plague is breaking you apart slowly and painfully. Not only that, but you are falling into Yaldabaoth’s trap. Even if you save Makoto, _you_ will be destroyed in the process. So, please...Don’t do this. You’ll die.” Ren took a deep breath and sighed. “Maybe I will. Maybe that’s okay. But I have a plan to defeat Yaldabaoth, it’s the only step ahead we have against him. Because only a few people in this building know the plan, and we haven’t said anything about it. Which I imagine makes Yaldabaoth very unhappy. But…”

 

Ren smiled softly and looked up. “I _have_ to do this. It’s all been leading to this and no one else can save her. And unless you have a means to, which from what you told me in the Velvet Room, you don’t then there is nothing you can do. And that’s okay. You’ve done enough. And I can’t thank you enough. So please, keep an eye on them from a distance for me. They may have left me for dead, but they are still my friends and...they deserve to be happy.” Lavenza felt tears well up in her eyes, but before she could say anything more, Ren gave her a big hug. She was completely stunned by this, and after a few minutes she eventually hugged back with a smile and spoke into his suit. “Good luck Ren. You are going to need it.” Ren smiled softly. “Thank you Lavenza. Good luck keeping the world safe. When the plan comes into fruition, it’s going to be chaos out there. Let’s hope it all goes well.”

 

Ren pulled away and began walking over to the stairs. He was about to start ascending it when Lavenza called out to him one last time with a pleading look. “Ren, you know that Igor has the ability to snatch up a consciousness before death right? We could still save you if you die! There’s still hope!” Ren chuckled softly. Truthfully, he didn’t care either way, but a good majority of him almost _hoped_ that this would be the end for him. So he just smirked. “Goodbye Lavenza.” Then he turned back to the stairs and began ascending it, not being able to see her vanish with tears streaming down her cheeks.

 

Ren walked slowly up the stairs, doing his best to ignore the massive pain he was feeling. He thought back to how much suffering he had to endure to get to where he was now. He had lost everything. His family, his life...everything. All because of his errors. All because of his mistakes. Because of his crimes. His parents were dead because of _him_. _Bullshit they are gone because of you._ ** _They_** _were the ones who didn’t listen to you when you warned them. It is_ ** _their_** _fault, and theirs alone._ _Which is why you don’t need to hold back! Kill her once and for all for ruining your life, or suffer as the light fades out your eyes, and all that’s left of your body is a limbless mess._ Ren shook those thoughts from his mind and continued walking. He paused. He checked the device on his hand. He had about ten minutes before the adrenaline ran out. If it did, he wouldn’t be stable anymore...but if he holds back against Makoto, and if she doesn’t hold back against him, the charge will decrease faster. He sighed. _To save her life, I’m willing to take that risk_.

 

And so he continued climbing up the stairs. He was almost to the penthouse, the source of this disaster. Where it all started. Where one man laid the seeds that would lead to his own personal destruction. He may be dead, but Watanabe accomplished something Ren never thought possible: he split apart the Phantom Thieves. Completely tore them in two. More than that, Watanabe broke the two members that many thought were invincible: Makoto and himself. But mainly? He broke a relationship sixteen years in the making. Not a waking moment goes by that Ren wishes he could get revenge. To go after Watanabe and the so-called Marionette for ruining his life. But Watanabe was dead, and the Marionette was missing. There was only one way he could get his vengeance now: to ruin Yaldabaoth once and for all. And maybe that was enough. Maybe it was enough that he may not live to see it. Maybe it was enough to die with the relief that his friends were saved. Maybe that was all he wanted. Maybe it was okay to die today. Because maybe...he would finally feel some semblance of peace.  But he had one last job to do. And he had to make it count. If it was the last thing he did.

 

He finally reached the top of the stairs and saw the door in all its glory. It looked exactly how he expected. There was a marking of Queen’s mask, of a police badge, and of distinct red eyes. Ren would like to say he had accepted what might happen once he opens that door. But he didn’t. He was truly horrified. He had been dreading this day for a long time. He had been having nightmares about a time like this since that fateful day five years ago. He looked down and saw that his hands were shaking. But there was no running from it now. He took a very deep breath and opened it. He heard a loud pulsing energy noise from inside. After a moment’s reluctance, he walked in.

 

He gaped at what he saw. It was a room belonging to that of a CEO. It had some tables around, another shelf for refreshments, and some assorted doctor’s tools all around. There were a few couches as well all gathered around one central glass table. It looked like any other room in some ways. But in others? It looked, unlike anything he had ever seen. Where there should have been a desk, there was a throne made of skulls and bones with Makoto Niijima herself sitting atop, wearing her Phantom Thief outfit with her yellow eyes shining from behind the mask, and silver hair standing out. Yaldabaoth made her look like this to fuck with his head. He couldn’t, no, he _wouldn’t_ succumb. Next to it was a very familiar headless body belonging to that of Hidou Watanabe. She must have brought it here as one last taunt. Behind that throne was a large window, showing they were indeed at the very top of the building. But what was outside that window concerned Ren a great deal. It was a giant mass of red energy, slowly beginning to make a shape. Lightning struck and thunder reverberated throughout the mass, almost like it was a force of nature. It didn’t take Ren long to figure out what the mass was, or rather, _who_ it was.

 

Ren made eye contact with Makoto and saw that she wore a sinister grin on her face with a look full of such malice and hate that it gave Ren goosebumps. He didn’t show it, but deep down he was terrified of what he knew was coming. She got up from the chair and grinned even wider. “Hello, Ren. It’s nice to finally see you’ve made your way up this tower of mine. How’ve you been?” He thought to himself in horror as he heard how different she sounded compared to anyone he had fought so far on that tower. She spoke in an almost...otherworldly or delirious tone, but underneath it all, Ren recognized it. And he clenched his fists hard, so hard that he started bleeding.

 

 _That._ ** _Fucking_** _._ ** _TONE!_** _That bastard is using_ ** _her_** _voice, he is_ ** _speaking through her_** _and using that tone she had when we were...together...But I can fucking_ ** _hear_** _her in there!_ ** _WHAT THE FUCK HAS HE DONE TO HER?!_** _…...Alright, then Yaldabaoth. You wanna play this game? Let’s play._ He grinned and spoke with a determined and sarcastic tone. “Pretty good if I’m honest. A bit roughed up but i expected nothing less from my friends that you controlled. They are stronger than you know, and this will be the last time you underestimate us, _Yaldabaoth_.” Makoto grinned and began laughing maniacally. “Tall words from a broken man. But ah, Ren, where are my manners? You don’t look so good. Too much pain to endure? I can only imagine what it must feel like to be broken by everyone you love. It must feel so _painful_ , right? Such a shame. But, I have a proposition for you. You must be suffering so much right now. I can make it all end, and put you out of your misery right now, and make your death quick and painless. Just like this guy right here!” She picked up Watanabe’s body and waved it around comedically. “I mean, dying by a snap of the neck is much more considerable compared to what I have planned for you. But it doesn’t have to come to that! Hell, I can even spare your friends. All you have to do, is tell me _exactly_ what you are planning. That way, I get control of the world, and your suffering ends! Plus your friends get spared! The way I see it, that’s a win-win! So what do you say?”

 

Ren didn’t even have to think about his decision. He already _made_ his decision. He made it the moment he entered the building. So he smirked right back at the God using Makoto’s body. “Hah! Fat chance! I’m not telling you shit. By the time you find out about our plan, it’ll already be too late. You might as well kill me now, because while I may not live to see it, I’ll die knowing that you have been destroyed, once and for all!” Makoto grinned widely, and she chuckled menacingly under her breath. “Oh, Ren. I was _really_ hoping you’d say that. You see, the dawn of a new age is coming! Yaldabaoth is finally taking form in his _true_ body, and with his new power, he will be able to take the entire world under his control! Then, the entire cosmos! It’ll all be his! A perfect, unified world! All created by _his_ vision! And I get the honor of being a part of it! I get the _honor_ of being his vessel! And I get the honor of killing...No, _breaking_ you!” When next Makoto spoke, it was with a dark look in her eyes. Ren could tell Yaldabaoth was speaking directly through her now. “Don’t you see Ren? All of this, controlling your friends, controlling _her_ ...It was all to break you apart, from the inside out. And judging by the look in your eyes right now, the broken bones all over, and that _thing_ on your face, I’d say I succeeded.”

 

Ren grinned. He still had enough energy in him to make some witty remarks. “Is that why you chose the silver hair? I must say it really compliments your eyes!” Makoto smirked and chuckled softly, with Yaldabaoth no longer speaking through her. “Thanks. I can change it to anything. If you’re up for some nostalgia…” She snapped her fingers and her hair turned brown. “Or perhaps if you want to be a little on the nose…” She snapped it again and it turned red. “But I chose silver because well…” She snapped it one last time and it reverted back to silver. “I think it fits. But perhaps it fits even better to have it the way I was. To show that it really is _me_ killing _you_." She snapped her fingers again and changed her hair color back to brown. She grinned menacingly. "You see, I now have power beyond your wildest dreams. I can create weapons out of thin air…” She snapped her fingers once again and a knife spawned in her hands. Then it was gone, just as fast as it arrived. “I can create shadows, which you saw back in that labyrinth of ours, and reality is now _ours_ to control! Don’t you see Ren? There is no way out! No hope for you! Honestly though? It’s such a shame you have to die, Ren, I really have grown quite fond of you. But alas, my master wishes you dead. And I aim to please.”

 

Ren paused and then laughed. Makoto stood there perplexed as Ren kept laughing and laughing. Then he breathed out and smirked as he put his finger to his ear. “Akane, divert all power to shields. Turn off weapon systems.” Then Ren took the gun out of his holster and disassembled it right in front of her eyes. Makoto’s eyes widened, then she laughed maniacally. After calming down, she mirrored Ren’s smirk as she pulled out her ginormous, spikey tekkos from her pocket and put them over her hands. “You really _are_ suicidal! Intending to save me without landing a single blow? I must say I’m impressed by the audacity of your plan...even if you’ll die in the process.” Ren smirked. “Maybe that was my intention. Maybe I don’t care what happens to me. Maybe I came into this room with no intention of fighting. Wouldn’t that be something? To be honest, this wasn’t the plan at first but you know what they say! You always have to improvise!”

 

Then his face turned softer. “Makoto, I know you are in there somewhere. Whatever that godforsaken cup is doing to you, you have to fight it! You are so much stronger than you know, so plea-” He was interrupted by Makoto charging towards Ren at inhuman speeds. He activated his shield, but it didn’t matter, as delivered a sharp kick to his legs. He screamed out in pain and realized he was now vulnerable. Ren tried to bring the shield back up as fast as humanly possible, but Makoto just grinned. She ripped the shield off of his arm, which inwardly terrified Ren. His one source of defense for the whole night, no, the past few weeks, was now taken from him. Soon after she did that, she delivered a sharp punch right to his temple. Ren was knocked back towards the wall and he felt the spot that was hit. He was already bleeding. He looked up to see Makoto grabbing him by his suit and lifting him a bit upwards. She grinned. “Sorry! But I know who I am now. _This_ is my justice! This is who I _really_ am! You broke me, Ren! Now? I will make you _suffer!”_

 

She dropped him and tried to deliver a punch right to his face, but he caught it mid-blow. He grinned. “Is that all you got? The _real_ Makoto wouldn’t hesitate to kick my ass. You’re getting sloppy Yaldabaoth. Not even understanding what Makoto’s true justice is. That’s why you’ll lose!” Makoto grinned and punched him right in the gut with her other hand. Ren let go of the fist he caught and rushed to grab his gut which was now slightly bleeding. Before he could check though, Makoto delivered another punch straight to his skull, knocking him to the ground. More blood was coming from his head while Makoto loomed over him with a smug grin. Yaldabaoth spoke through her once more. “Oh but I _do_ know what her justice is. Because she _willingly_ gave up her body for me. She _chose_ to be controlled and used against you. She _betrayed_ you.” Ren’s eyes widened in horror. “What? You... **YOU’RE LYING!** ” Makoto laughed yet again, speaking herself this time. “Nope. I willingly _chose_ this. Weren’t expecting that were you?” Makoto picked Ren up over her head and threw him across the room. As he tumbled through the air, one intrusive thought entered his head.

 

**_Did you expect anything different? Come on Ren. After everything, you are still so naive._ **

 

His body hit the throne and scattered the skulls across the room. The voice in his head told him he had only five minutes before the adrenaline ran out and life support systems failed completely. He got up off the ground with a wobble and saw Makoto standing at the other side of the room with a large grin. Ren met that grin with a serious look in his eyes. “Maybe so, but I _know_ Makoto. I know she wouldn’t choose your side without a reason. I won’t except that she would do such a thing. And if she did? Fine. Maybe I deserve it. But I still have an obligation to save her. So I will! Even if it kills me! **AND I WON’T LET YOU STOP ME YALDABAOTH!** ” Makoto wore a sinister, even _sadistic_ grin on her face. “Oh, Ren... _So full of hope!_ Oh well. By the end of tonight, you won’t be feeling much of anything anymore.” She laughed maniacally and dashed right towards Ren. He brought his arms up and prepared for another onslaught of attacks.

 

He prepared for maximum pain and suffering.

 

He had prepared for almost everything.

 

But he still hadn’t made peace with one thing.

 

One reality…

 

One fear…

 

He still feared his own death.

 

But it wouldn’t be long before he accepted that as well.

 

* * *

 

October 29th, 2021

1:32AM-Time’s running out…

 

Akechi sat pensively on a couch in the waiting room. He saw how even after everyone was fully healed and rested, they were still torn inside. Sae gave a very vague explanation as to what happened, which caused many in the room, himself included to be...let’s say, less than pleased. Futaba woke up minutes after with a gasp. She was still unclear on what exactly she said during her fight with Ren, but once Yusuke caught her up to what she missed, he had to cradle her as she sobbed as she felt guilty for not doing more to save her brother. They were still waiting for Shiho’s team, but in the meantime, the room carried a very depressing atmosphere. Akechi had a lot of time to think. He wondered how things ended up like this. He wondered if he had saved Haru without his abilities, would Makoto be safe? Would Ren even need to risk his life? He understood how Ren felt, constantly blaming himself. More than anything, he wanted to do more to save his friend. But there was nothing else he could do. He could only wait now and hope that it all went well.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by Shiho’s team finally walking through the door with a big smile. Shiho herself was the first to speak. “We finally did it, guys! We’re here! It took awhile, but we’re finally here!” Tae joined her with a big smile on her face. “Indeed we did! Now where is Ren, I need to make sure he is oka-” She was stopped once she saw the dejected and hopeless looks on everyone's faces. She felt her heart sink. Even as Labrys ran into Aigis’ arms, and Fuuka gave Hamuko and Mitsuru big hugs, the joy and feeling of reunion only lasted for a few seconds, before reverting right back to sadness. Shiho looked at her friends with sad eyes. “What happened?” Sae moved to speak, but Akechi stopped her with a scowl. “I’ll explain it. You’ve done enough Sae.” She sat back down with downcast eyes while Akechi stood up and walked over to the new arrivals. “...Ren’s gone. He went up to fight Makoto by himself. He’s critically injured but he insisted.” The team of four stared at each other with wide eyes and then back to Akechi. They all screamed at him at the same time. “ **WHAT?!** ” Akechi sighed and nodded sadly in agreement. Tae scowled at him. “How the hell is he even walking right now?!” Akechi sighed once again. “He took a shot of adrenaline but it won’t be long until the effect runs out completely.” Shiho screamed out with a sad and desperate look in her eyes. “There must be something we can do!” Ann sighed. “Well, he made it pretty clear he doesn’t need us. So now we just wait.” Futaba scowled at her. “No, no way. You can’t just say that! You can’t give up on him, he never once gave up on you, even after everything!”

 

Ann moved to protest, but Akechi nodded in agreement. “She’s right. When most, if not all of you met Ren, you all judged him. Sure, maybe the Investigation Team didn’t, neither did SEES, but Ren didn’t have the label of delinquent back then. But when he met _you_ guys, he did.” He looked directly at the Phantom Thieves to accentuate his point. “When Morgana first met him, he thought he was just some punk who had a persona. That he had no idea how to use his power. When Ann met him, she at first thought he was causing trouble for her and that he was a liar. When Yusuke first met him, he thought he was also causing trouble, and that he was some ruffian and delinquent! When Futaba first met him, she used him, thinking he was only good for one thing: being a Phantom Thief. When Haru first met him, she went off what Morgana told her, and at the time, what he told her wasn’t exactly good. Sae and Makoto both thought of him as useless delinquents, though Makoto was a lot more trusting of him, despite what Kobayakawa told her. Hell, even when I met him, I thought he was nothing more than some incompetent loser who lives in an attic.”

 

He sighed and continued. “Almost all of our views of him changed throughout the years. But he never forgot what people thought of him. It seems it haunted him for the rest of his life. And yet, none of us ever noticed. Not even Makoto. We _failed_ him. But he never gave up on us. He always made sure to be there for the ones he loved, no matter what. It may have broken him in the process, but he didn’t care. He always tried to help us all. Hell, he just saved all of your lives in the course of two hours! And what, you are just going to give up on him because he finally had enough of being rejected or looked down on? Because he finally ran out of patience? How does that make you any better than the people whose hearts we stole in mementos?” Everyone’s eyes widened, and the Phantom Thieves looked down in shame, while Naoto looked at him with a smile full of admiration. Akechi smiled and continued, not noticing Futaba, Yusuke, and Sae holding their heads in pain. “So I say, we go up there and help him. I know we can do this, and we owe it to Ren to save his life. So who's with me?!” Before they could think about responding, a giant explosion rang out from up above, and Yusuke, Futaba, and Sae screamed out in agony. They held their heads in pain as the everyone in the room crowded around them to make sure they were okay.

 

Eventually, Yusuke was the first to look up with a dark and fearful look in his eyes. “I remember the visions Yaldabaoth showed me.” Shiho raised an eyebrow. “Visions? What visions?” Akechi sighed and explained. “Yusuke was shown visions of the future by Yaldabaoth. They all seemed to come true in some way shape or form.” Akechi looked back at Yusuke and looked at him desperately. “What do you remember?” Yusuke still held his head as both Futaba and Sae began to sob. “I think...I remember the masterpiece he had me paint was of Makoto and Ren fighting. It...was....oh no. Oh no.” He jumped up and began to scribble rapidly on a notebook he brought with him. All the while, Futaba, and Sae were muttering quietly as they cried and cried. “I remember...everything. I’m so sorry Ren.” Ann gave Futaba a hug while Mitsuru comforted Sae. Meanwhile, everyone else was looking at what Yusuke was drawing, as more explosions and even screaming rang out from up above. After a moment, Yusuke was finally done with his drawing, and everyone in the room got up to look at it. Once they saw it, a gasp rang out throughout the room. Some had tears in their eyes, while others had clenched fists and gritted teeth. Akechi looked at Yusuke with a dark look in his eyes. “What is this?” Yusuke sighed with a single tear streaming down his face.

 

“ _His masterpiece.”_

 

Akechi looked at the ground, desperately trying not to cry. He had no idea what to do, if that was Ren’s fate, then how the hell could he stop it? There was nothing he could do. But then he thought to himself. A simple question, one that saved his life just a few hours ago. _What would Ren and Makoto do?_ Then an answer popped into his mind, almost instantly.

 

 **_Lead_ ** _._

 

Akechi looked to the others with desperate and serious eyes. “We need to move. **Now.** ” He ran to the door and opened it, and waited for the others to respond. Then Akechi stared back with a scowl. “Now come on, are you just going to stand there and let our good friend die? Or are you going to do something about it.” For a moment, silence. Then Ryuji looked up with a determined look in his eyes. “Let’s save our leader! Let’s save Ren!” He ran out the door, and then after a few moments, the others began running with him. One by one, every last being in that room ran with a new found purpose: saving the man that changed their lives. Naoto was one of the last to exit and she looked at Akechi with a small smile. “Thank you Goro. Ren would be pretty impressed with you right now.” Akechi shared that smile. “I certainly hope so.” Naoto then joined the others, and after everyone was gone, so did Akechi. All of them ran desperately and as fast as they could to save Ren Amamiya and Makoto Niijima.

 

But little did they know that by the time they arrived…

 

_It would be too late._

 

* * *

 

October 29th, 2021

1:33AM-Tick tock, tick tock…

 

Ren’s head was slammed into the wall once more as the fight raged on. The room was completely destroyed at that point. The walls were dented, the couches were knocked over, and only one table remained: the glass table in the center. Ren had taken blow after blow, punch after punch, kick after kick, and still, he chose not to fight back. He had tried pleading with Makoto several times, but nothing seemed to work. His head was bleeding quite a bit now. His arms were very scarred and his chest had quite a few reopened wounds. His face was dragged across the wall and he was thrown to the ground by Makoto. His mask was peeling away slightly, but it was still burnt and his face hurt like hell. It was bleeding as well. But he still had enough energy in him to keep trying. After all this, no way he was going to give up here. Ren spat out some blood and looked at Makoto with a grin. “No persona? Holding back, are we? You must really care about me after all _Makoto_ .” Makoto grabbed Ren by the throat and looked at him with a grin. “Still making conversation in the middle of a battle? You haven’t changed at all, have you, Ren?” She threw him across the room again, this time, his back slammed against the window, leaving a small crack in it. Ren heard the whirring noises outside the window as Yaldabaoth began to take form. He looked forward and saw Makoto walking over to him slowly with a grin. “As for your question ‘Joker’, I have every intention of making you suffer. I don’t need a persona to accomplish that task. I can just do it with my bare hands. But if you want me to use a persona...then I shall. **ANAT! ATOMIC FLARE!** ”

 

Ren’s eyes widened as he saw Makoto’s familiar persona behind her. But it looked very different than normal. It almost had a more sinister look to it. The persona conjured a blast and fired it towards Ren. “Oh shit.” He tried to get up off the ground as fast as he could, and he just scarcely avoided the blast that instead destroyed the windows. He was still standing when, with a grin, Makoto spawned a revolver out of mid-air. Ren flashed a grin at his former lover. “Come on, that’s cheating! I thought you fought fair ‘Queen’. I am disappointed!” Makoto smirked and spoke with a smug tone of voice as she spun the revolver in her hand. “Well, you of all people should know Ren... _That people change._ ” She brought up her gun and shot Ren right in the arm with it. He was knocked back a bit, and then dashed right towards her. He managed to dodge some of the shots, while the others clipped his shoulders until eventually, he knocked the gun out of Makoto’s hands. He held her arms in place and refused to let her go. Ren pleaded with her desperately. “Makoto, please. Remember who you are, remember what you mean to me, remember everyone- **AGH!** ” He was interrupted by Makoto delivering a swift kick to his fragile legs, burying the shrapnel fragments deeper into his legs. Ren was knocked to the ground and Makoto looked at him with a grin. “Ah, it’s so adorable that you think that’ll work so easily, after all the times you’ve tried it with the others. See, I am not just some puppet that’s mean to stall time. I’m what all your efforts have been for. You didn’t think this was going to be easy did you?” Ren spat out more blood and looked at Makoto with a dark look in his eyes. “I won’t ever _hurt_ you Makoto. I’d rather die than do such a thing.”

 

Makoto somehow grinned even wider and grabbed Ren by the head. “That _can_ be arranged.” Then she began to crush Ren’s right ear hard, causing him to scream out in pain. She kept crushing and crushing, and the blood just came out more and more from the side of his head. Ren knew the only way out was to kick or fight his way out, but he couldn’t, he _wouldn’t_ . Then he realized something. He still had one tool that might work. He grabbed the flash grenade from his pocket and pulled the pin, dropped the grenade, and closed his eyes as fast as he could. The grenade exploded and Makoto’s eyes were blinded momentarily, causing her to hold them in pain, letting Ren go. He fell to the ground and crawled away slowly. Once he got a decent enough distance away from Makoto, he felt his ear. It was bleeding heavily, and he had a bit of trouble hearing out of it. Before he could try patching up his ear though, he heard a loud scream in front of him. He looked forward and saw Makoto summoning her persona once more and firing a nuclear blast into the ground. But it was a level of power he had never seen before. A sound, almost like a sonic boom, reverberated throughout the entire room. Ren knew what was coming and his eyes widened. “Oh what the fu- **AHHHHHH!** ” Before Ren could finish his curse, suddenly, the ground began to shift and push up and then it launched Ren into the air as nuclear energy surged throughout the ground. Ren hit the chandelier above the room _hard_ , so hard, he felt the glass from the lighting embed itself deep into his back. Before he could hit the ground, Makoto grabbed him by the throat and threw him into another wall.

 

Ren had enough time to observe the damage of her attack before she walked over to him to continue her onslaught of attacks. The entire room was almost rubble at that point. The ground was slightly uneven, the furniture was almost entirely gone, and a blue energy still seemed to course through the floor tiles. Before Ren could observe any more details, Makoto began punching him over and over again in the face. One hit, his forehead was bleeding, another, more parts of his mask were broken off, another, and his mask was hit so hard that the part covering his eye was finally exposed. Ren exclaimed. “ **I CAN FINALLY SEE AGAIN!** ” Then Makoto punched Ren to the ground. He looked up and grinned, mouth bleeding slightly. “Thank you for that, I’ve been trying to get that cursed thing off me all day!” Makoto smirked. “Always the comedian aren’t you?” She tried to deliver another punch with her right hand, but Ren swiftly caught it with a grin. “Well, it is in my name. It’s part of the job!” Makoto smirked with a sinister edge to it. “Ahhh, of course. The fearless Joker, unable to be affected by anything. Yet behind all that, deep down? You’re scared, aren’t you? You were scared the moment you were arrested for a crime you didn’t commit, you were scared the moment you had to get yourself captured so you could save your team, you were scared when you were tortured for hours on end, and infected with a virus that still corrupts you to this day. You were scared when you saw all of your friends die in front of you, and had to deal with the idea that you had to fight a _god_ . You were scared after every nightmare you harbored and how you faced it all alone, and you were scared the day you had to see your parents die so pathetically right in front of you. And yet, you don’t show it. What an impressive trait. But see Ren, I will make you afraid. That’ll be the last emotion you ever fear in your pathetic life. _Fear_.” Suddenly, a knife spawned in her left hand, and before Ren could react, she rammed it right into his hand joint.

 

He screamed out as he felt multiple feelings at once: pain, agony, anguish, but most of all, he was afraid. He felt pure, unadulterated, fear. But he could never show it. Because if he did, Yaldabaoth would win. Makoto grabbed him by the head and threw him to the ground behind her and away from the wall. He tried to crawl away but before he could make any traction, Makoto stepped on his bleeding and broken hand with her sharp shoes. He screamed out in even more pain and barely registered Makoto’s knife disappearing. He did register that it had been replaced with her revolver and she pointed it right at his hand. He gave her a pleading look. “Don’t do this. Your name is Makoto Niijima! You are a Phantom Thief and you are stronger than- **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** ” Ren was interrupted by Makoto shooting the joint of the wounded hand. One shot, two shots, three, four, five, and then six. He looked at his hand and saw it was completely destroyed, almost mangled. He couldn’t feel anything from that limb anymore. Ren started to feel really lightheaded and soon he realized that the adrenaline’s effectiveness had nearly diminished. but his onboard computer pumped some painkillers to alleviate his suffering. He looked up and soon realized he was going to need those painkillers as Makoto had swapped out her revolver for a sword. Ren groaned out loud. “Jeez. Overcompensating much? Just get it over wi- **AGH FUCK!** ”

 

Makoto slammed the sword down before Ren could finish his sentence and severed the hand’s connection to the arm. She kneeled down to his level and grinned. “Ahhh, is that a little fear I see in there? Fear for yourself, or fear for me? It’s the latter isn’t it?” At Ren’s dark expression as he slowly crawled away, holding his bleeding and crippled right arm with his left arm, she chuckled. “Oh, Ren. So humble, so selfless! I can see why Makoto loved you. Well, don’t worry. She can’t see this. If she did, then she’d probably try to do something irrational like, oh I don’t know, ask you to run away or sacrifice herself, or something like that. I mean, really, who does that?” Ren glared at her. “What are you?” Makoto grinned widely from ear to ear. “Who have you been talking to this whole night? Yourself? Oh come on, you think we didn’t see that? See, here’s the thing Ren, _everyone_ has a dark side. The things that they hate about themselves so much. So much so, that they keep it suppressed or they deny it for years upon years of their life. But one day, it becomes so prevalent that it takes over their life! Their every thought, action, and emotion! And all it takes is one bad day to start it. Now all of your friends have had that one bad day, and they’ve confronted those sides of them before, even your pal Akechi! But you and Makoto have had not one, not two, but _several_ bad days! So that’s where I come in! I’m everything she hates, no, _despises_ about herself. But _she_ let me in. So blame her, blame me, blame yourself, frankly I don’t care. But as much as she won’t admit it? _She’s been waiting a long time for this_ . And besides, what was that saying that all of you go on and on about? _I am thou, and thou art I?_ Well, what can I say? _I am her, and she is me._ But enough of the monologue, tell me, Ren, how do you intend to defend yourself now that you are crippled?”

 

Ren began to try and stand up and stumbled right back to the ground. He tried again and successfully stood up. Makoto met him and Ren looked at her with a grin. He spoke with a sarcastic, comedic, and even hoarse tone. “Hell of a monologue you got there. Did you practice that shit? I’m impressed. And you know, I never understood why my Dad made sure I was ambidextrous. Back then he said it was so that if my hand ever got crippled in a fight, I can still use the other hand. I now see why he trained me that way!” Makoto grinned right back. “Then I guess I’ll have to cripple that other hand as well!” Before Ren could react, she dashed at him once more at inhuman speeds. She delivered another punch to his jaw.

 

Then she tried to deliver a punch to his gut but he blocked it with his one remaining hand. She smirked sadistically. “Checkmate Ren.” She then twisted his one good hand as hard as she could. He screamed out in pain for what felt like the twentieth time that night. Then she let go of his hand, and punched him hard in the gut, breaking one of his ribs. She kept hitting more and more as his pain only increased. He began coughing up blood as he was knocked back further by another one of Makoto’s punches. He spat the blood out on the ground and looked at Makoto. “Remember who you are! Remember your friends, your family! Remember the times we have shared together!” He kept stumbling backward as Makoto slowly walked towards him. “Remember how you patched me up the day I came back from the interrogation. Remember the Christmas we spent together, remember when I came back from jail, remember Valentines Day! Remember your twentieth birthday, remember when you first became a police officer, remember how I made a promise to be there with you every day of my life!” Makoto hesitated for a second and Ren thought he might finally be getting through. But those hopes were dashed away when Makoto grinned and slammed Ren right into the wall behind him. “A promise you _broke_ Ren.”

 

She picked him up and slammed him into the ground. Before he could make a move to try and get up, she got on top of him and restrained him. He struggled as hard as he could but she wouldn’t budge. While he was struggling, she looked at his leg and pondered with a smirk. “Hmmm, this seems important.” She twisted his leg and completely broke it causing Ren to scream out in pain once again. Makoto then lifted up Ren and held him over her head as he groaned in anguish. She laughed. “Told you I’d break you.” She lifted her knee up and slammed Ren’s back down on it, breaking his spine. She threw him to the ground and he groaned in pain. “... **Akane?** ” The robotic voice in his suit responded. “Activating Last Resort Prosthetic Systems. Limited use only. Suit’s power will run out in _two_ minutes.” Ren groaned out in pain once more. “Ah fuck. Alright fine.” He crawled away from Makoto and then slowly got up off the ground, holding his tongue, and trying not to show his agonizing pain. He met Makoto’s eyes from across the room and she grinned right at him. “Well, well, well! You really are invincible! It’s impossible to kill you, now isn’t it? Well, that’s good I suppose. Because when I’m done with you, _you’ll wish you were dead_.” She slowly walked towards him and Ren started to back up just as slowly. He looked at her desperately. “Remember the Phantom Thieves. Remember how we first met, how I fought for you as long as breath filled my lungs. Remember your sister, and how you did everything possible, risked everything in order to save her! Remember your Father, and how he defined who you are today! Remember how because of him, you did everything you could to save Eiko all those years ago. Remember when I asked you to be my study partner. Please! Remember yourself! Remember that I will always love you! Remember that no matter what happens, I will always be there for you!”

 

She stopped dead, right in her tracks. She looked up and for a moment her eyes were the same color they always were: _red._ “R...Ren?” Ren smiled wide. “Makoto?” She spun around and looked away from him, still facing the ground.  He slowly walked towards her, his mind screaming at him that something wasn’t right, but he didn’t care. If there was a chance, even a chance that she was back, he _had_ to take it. He finally walked over to her after what felt like the walk that would never end. He placed his broken hand on her shoulder and smiled. “Please Makoto...come back to me. I’ve missed you so much.” Then…

 

Makoto laughed.

 

She laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed, but Ren refused to let go of her. She smirked to herself. “What did I tell you, Ren?” Before he could even react, she spun around with a psychopathic grin and punched him _hard_ in the chest. He gasped out at the blow hitting him and she smirked.  “So naive. That’s why you’ve lost” Ren soon realized something was very wrong. _That was the strongest punch I’ve ever seen her deliver. She caught me completely off guard. So why haven’t I moved? I should’ve been knocked across the room and out the window. So why am I stuck in place?_ Then the pain started to creep on him. First, there was barely any pain, then it all flowed in, and soon the only thing he felt was agony. He looked down and saw why he hadn’t moved an inch.

 

Makoto had punched him…

 

_Right through the chest._

 

He looked back up and Makoto looked at him with a sneer. “Are those tears I see? Oh my god. The great Ren Amamiya crying? What a momentous day this is! And what’s that I see in your eyes? That’s right. _Fear_ . You’re quaking in your boots, aren’t you? You’re afraid that I’ll hurt all of your friends. Your _family_ . You’re afraid I’ll hurt _her_ . But now? You’re afraid you won’t live to apologize to Makoto. I’m so glad you finally showed your fear. Now you are just as broken as the rest of us. Wait, what am I saying, you are _more_ broken than the rest of us! Tell me, how does it feel? Realizing that everything you worked for was for nothing. That everything you fought for, no, every _one_ you fought for turned their back on you. How does it feel to be killed by the one person on this Earth who still loves you? It’s over Ren. You’ve lost.” She kicked him backward and he fell straight to the ground. He was gasping for breath while the pain just became worse and worse. His suit told him he had one minute left. His healing system was broken. He couldn’t walk anymore. He couldn’t feel his legs. Actually, he couldn’t feel anything. But he made a decision in that moment. A decision he knew he was going to have to make at some point. _...I’d rather die than watch her be a puppet of a God like this. So if I must die, so be it. But I will save her. No matter what._ He crawled backward and stared right at Makoto, who was walking towards him with a grin. He looked at her desperately and made one _last_ attempt to save her.

 

“Your name...is Makoto Niijima.

* * *

“ **COME ON, COME ON! WE ARE RUNNING OUT OF TIME, HE’S SCREAMING IN PAIN, GET THE DAMN DOOR OPEN** ”

* * *

Your sister is Sae Niijima.

* * *

“ **I CAN’T SAE! IT WON’T BUDGE!** ”

* * *

Your friends-no your _best_ friends are the Phantom Thieves.

* * *

“ **AKECHI, WHAT DID HE SAY TO YOU?!** ”

* * *

My name is Ren Amamiya and you know me.

* * *

“He….He asked me to make a promise.”

* * *

You mean the world to me.”

* * *

“He...asked me to protect you. To protect _her_ . _In case he didn’t come back._ ”

* * *

 

She grabbed him by the legs, pulling her towards him, as she got on top of him again.

 

“You mean _nothing_ to me.”

 

Makoto raised her fists, still using the sharp-edged tekkos, and punched his face. Over and over and over again. She screamed out to him as she was delivering her attacks. “You hear me?! **NOTHING!** ” She stopped her attacks, and Ren’s face was a complete mess. All that remained of his left eye was just slime and blood: it was completely destroyed. His nose was bleeding, his entire face was covered in blood. He felt the oxygen in his lungs running out. He realized that almost every bone in his body had broken. Makoto lifted her fist up to prepare for an attack they both knew would kill him. But he had just enough energy to say his final piece.

 

“Then kill me.

 

Because no matter where you are, no matter what you do, or who you become,

 

I will never leave you.

 

In your brightest of days,

 

and in your darkest of nights.

 

I will always be there for you and...

 

I will _always_ love you Makoto.”

 

And for a moment Ren, with his one remaining eye, he saw Makoto’s yellow eyes flicker with recognition as tears briefly formed in her eyes.

So Ren seized the opportunity and grabbed Makoto’s chin, and...

pulled her in for a kiss.

Her mind went entirely blank. And in the depths of her heart,

 

That kiss reawoke her _true_ self.

 

* * *

 

 

“What is happening?! **WHAT DID YOU DO?!** ” Makoto stared back at her shadow self with a grin, as the depths of her heart, the police station, began to fall apart. “I told you he’d save me.” Suddenly, the figure screamed out in agony and disintegrated from existence. Makoto smirked at the sight but turned around when she felt a presence behind her. But to her surprise, it was Anat. She placed a hand on Makoto’s shoulder. “Welcome back mistress. We’ve all missed you.” Then another voice called out once she felt Anat merge with herself once more. Makoto looked at the source of the voice and saw a frizzy-haired man standing in the distance. He was disguised by shadow, but Makoto knew who it was. “She’s right you know. We all did miss you.” Makoto ran towards the figure as fast as she could and gave him a big hug. “Ren! I missed you so much! How are yo-?!” She looked up and stopped herself from saying anything more at the sight of his face. His left eye was gone, all that was left was a vacant hole in his eye socket. His other eye wasn’t the normal dark grey eyes. They were yellow. The same shade of yellow as Anat’s eyes. He looked at her with a sad smile. “I’m sorry Makoto. I’m _so_ sorry.” And then the depths collapsed around her.

 

* * *

 

 

Back in the real world, Makoto’s eyes went wide at Ren kissing her. Her yellow eyes dissipated, only leaving the red eyes that Ren loved so much, and slowly, her Phantom Thief outfit vanished as well, leaving only her informal clothes. After a brief moment, she began kissing back with just as much passion. It had been the first time they kissed since August. She pulled away with a smile. “Well Ren, it seems your kissing ability hasn’t diminished at a- **WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!** ” She screamed out once she saw the state Ren was in. Blood pooling under him, his left eye destroyed, a hole in his lower chest, his right hand completely gone, a twisted leg, and small twitches in his arms. She saw the watch belonging to her Father on his left hand. She saw that it’s glass was _shattered_. Makoto felt like she couldn’t breathe as she became frantic. “No, no, **NO**! Did I do this to you?!” Ren smiled despite everything and spoke with a raspy voice. “I’m glad _you_ are ok Makoto.” Makoto felt tears beginning to flow from her eyes, so she rapidly took a hold of Ren’s left hand and rested his head on her lap. Blood flowed from his head and onto her pants, and soon, it was entirely red. “No, **NO!** **COME ON!** Stay with me, Ren! Please...I can’t lose you too…”

 

She heard the door bust down behind her and her friends rushed in. They all ran to her side as fast as they could but were left completely silenced and shocked at the sight. Because right before their eyes was Yaldabaoth’s so-called masterpiece: A broken, bleeding, destroyed Ren, leaning against Makoto who held onto him for dear life. Surrounding the two were all the Phantom Thieves. And just outside the window was a Yaldabaoth who had finally taken form. Makoto looked at her best friends with tears streaming down her face and a pleading look in her eyes. “ **HELP HIM!** ” Tae snapped out of her stupor and yelled at Fuuka to get her medical equipment. Makoto could hear the others asking so many questions. She could hear Ryuji screaming at her. “ **WHAT DID YOU DO?!** ” She could hear Yaldabaoth laughing as he finally got what he wanted. As he finally _won_ . But she couldn’t focus on any of it. The only thing she focused on was the sounds of Ren’s breathing and wheezing. It was slowing down more and more with every passing second. She saw Tae scrambling to make sure Ren lived, but all Makoto could truly process was the damage done to Ren. The damage that she did. The damage that she caused. The damage that was _her_ fault.

 

But despite it all, Ren still looked up at her with a loving smile. “Please...don’t blame yourself, ok? This isn’t your fault…It’s mine...And mine alone.” Makoto held on tighter to his hand as more and more tears streamed down her face. “ **NO, SHUT UP! DON’T SAY THAT!** You are alright, please just stay with me, we can save you!” Ren smiles lightly. “I don’t think I deserve to be saved.” Makoto yelled while she was full on sobbing. “ **YES, YOU DO! DON’T YOU DARE SAY YOU DON’T!** ” Ren smirked. “You really are stubborn, aren’t you? I always admired that about you. It’s one of the reasons I love you so much. Finish this fight for me. Please.” Makoto sobbed. “No! I can’t do this alone, please don’t leave me!” Ren smiled sadly. “You shouldn’t have to. But you will never be alone. Even in death, I will always be with you. I love you Makoto.” She could hear Tae screaming that his heart rate was slowing down. She could see the light in Ren’s eyes beginning to fade and slowly close. She was sobbing nonstop. But she heard something. She looked up and saw a blue butterfly flying through the air. One that no-one else saw, except her. Then she felt a large amount of power surge through her from Ren’s hand. Before she could ponder what both meant, she felt herself growing limp. Then she passed out.

 

She barely heard the butterfly talking to her, saying, “Everything will be alright, Makoto.”

 

She barely heard Yaldabaoth laughing maniacally as all hope seemed lost.

 

She barely heard the wildcards preparing for a battle.

 

But what she did hear?

 

Was the sound of Ren’s heartbeat flatlining.

 

Because on that day, October 29th, 2021 at 1:37 AM  


Ren Amamiya

 

The Fool

 

The Delinquent  


The Joker

 

The Boogeyman

 

_Died._

 

And nothing would ever be the same from that day on.

 

* * *

 

November 16th, 2016

 

“So Makoto, what are your fears?” Makoto and Ren had just gotten done with a long hour of passion. They were now staring up at the ceiling, in the comfort of his bed, and under the really nice and comfy blanket, as the vinyl player played another [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qvd6gzW1Md4)  the both of them knew well. Makoto looked at Ren with a grin. “Why do you want to know?” She playfully shoved Ren and he laughed. “What can I say? I’m a curious soul by nature!” Makoto rolled her eyes sarcastically. “Uh huh.” Then she looked up with a frown. “My fears? Well, I guess I’m afraid of tight spaces. I’m afraid of the dark. Thunderstorms. Lightning. Clowns.” Ren laughed and cut her off. “Well isn’t that ironic seeing as you _are_ dating a clown.” Makoto grabbed a pillow and hit Ren in the head with it, causing him to laugh more. Makoto glared at him with a small smirk. “You hush.” Then she went back to recalling her fears. “I guess I’m also afraid of large open spaces. I’m afraid of the silence, no thanks to you….I’m afraid of being alone….I’m afraid of _dying_ alone...Like my Dad did. I’m sorry, you don’t need to hear this.”

 

Ren saw the small tears forming in Makoto’s eyes and leaned over, planting a long kiss on her cheek. “Hey, it’s alright! I asked because I was curious. I wanted to know so that every time you are in one of those situations, I can always comfort you. And as for you dying alone, Makoto, from the bottom of my heart, I promise you that’ll never happen. I won’t ever leave you. If you were dying, I’d never leave your side. The doctors would have to fucking, oh I don't know, pull me off of you because I’d refuse to leave.” Makoto giggled softly and smiled a smile full of such love that Ren blushed profusely. “Thank you, Ren. You always know the right thing to say.” Then she smirked. “And for the record, I wouldn’t leave you as you died either. Though I’d probably beat up the doctors if they tried to pull me away from you.” Ren grinned deviously from ear to ear. “Whaaatever you say Ms. Criminal.” They both shared a laugh for a few moments and were about to fall asleep when Makoto asked a question of her own.

 

“What are your fears?”

 

Ren stopped dead and wore a completely blank expression. Makoto began to worry that she had touched a nerve so she looked at Ren shyly. “It-It’s okay Ren! You don’t have to tell me if it bothers you too much!” Ren smiled softly in response. “It’s alright. You told me so it’s only fair.” Makoto nodded her head in disagreement. “I don’t believe that. If you’re going to tell me, I want you to tell me because _you_ want to. Not because I told you my personal secrets as well. So if you really don’t want to, don’t force yourself.” Ren smiled. “Thank you. But I _want_ to share. Honestly? I only have one fear…

 

_Abandonment.”_

 

Makoto looked at him silently, urging him to continue, and so he did. “My parents never left me. Neither did my family. They were always there for me. But my friends? Not so much. Save for a few close exceptions that I met around 2012, everyone else just used me as a punching bag. Like I meant nothing to them. They just manipulated me for their own gains. And then one day? They just left. Without caring about what I would feel after. it tortured my mind for so long. My parents would tell you that I would come home sobbing for days, even weeks after that. I was a broken man, even back then. And when I got arrested, the way people treated me only got worse. I hated myself for so long...And that still hasn’t changed. My greatest fear is that one day my new family...you guys will look at me the way I look at myself in the mirror. If that ever happened I...I-” Before Ren could say anything more, Makoto held him close, and cradled him in her arms. He began to cry softly and she whispered into his ear, comforting him as he poured his heart out. “Shhhh it’s okay. I’m here. I promise you Ren, I, nor anyone else, will ever abandon you. We will always be there for you, no matter what. Just as much as you have been there for us. If anyone ever hurt you like that, I would hunt them down for as long as I lived. That I swear. I won’t ever leave you behind.” Then she smirked.

 

“I will never leave you.

 

I will be there for you in your brightest of days…

 

And in your darkest of nights…

 

But no matter what…

 

I will _always_ be there for you.”

 

Ren chuckled softly into her shirt. “That’s cheating Makoto.” Makoto grinned with a devious twinge to it. “Well, maybe I’m finally succumbing to the influence of being a criminal.” They both shared a kiss immediately after and just stayed in each other's arms for the whole night. With a silent promise forged between the two of them. A promise that would never be broken…

 

Until that fateful day…

 

_On October 29th, 2021._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that chapter! This was by far, one of the most, if not the most, emotional taxing chapter for me. It was hard to write because I've really started to care about these characters since April. Another reason it was taxing because well, I had to deal with some bad anxiety these past few days. I had a lot of fears and paranoia that the chapter wouldn't be worth all the hype and buildup and it haunted me. Thanks to my fantastic parents and friends, I got past that fear. I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! I poured my heart and soul into it and it means a lot to me. So enjoy! Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought! Next chapter will come...who knows when! For now, I shall rest! See all of you soon!


	17. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where...Where am I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back on my bullshit! I'm so sorry for the long wait, school started, life's been rough, and we got fucked up by Hurricane Florence, so time hasn't exactly been on my side. But after the long ass wait, here we are again! I really hope you enjoy this new chapter, and while it may not be on that same level as Chapter 16, I'm still incredibly proud of it. Enjoy!

October 29th 2021   
??:??-Where...am I?   
  


_ “Please...don’t blame yourself, ok? This isn’t your fault…It’s mine...And mine alone.” “ _ **_NO, SHUT UP! DON’T SAY THAT!_ ** _ You are alright, please just stay with me, we can save you!”  _ “ _ I don’t think I deserve to be saved.” “ _ **_YES YOU DO! DON’T YOU DARE SAY YOU DON’T!_ ** _ ”  _ “ _ You really are stubborn, aren’t you? I always admired that about you. It’s one of the reasons I love you so much. Finish this fight for me. Please.” “No! I can’t do this alone, please don’t leave me!” “You shouldn’t have to. But you will never be alone. Even in death I will always be with you.  _

 

_ I love you Makoto.”  _

 

Makoto woke up with a gasp. She jumped up from her bed and sat upright. She groaned and held her head in pain.  _ Where...am I? What happened? Oh god, what is this headache? It feels like I drank five bottles of tequila in one sitting. The past few hours are such a blur. What the hell is this place? _ She got up off the bed and looked down at herself. She was wearing a buttoned up shirt and some skinny jeans. She laughed to herself, remembering the look Ren gave her once she tried them on months ago. Needless to say, it had him  _ riled up _ . Makoto then looked around the room. It was a very simple bedroom. On the right of the bed was a window with curtains shifting back and forth, with the outside being so bright that she couldn’t see the outside world. Under the window was a shelf with some pictures on it. Just a few feet in front of the bed was a television with another shelf under it, this time containing some video game consoles. And to the right of the bed was a closet with a large assortment of clothes. She walked over to the shelf with the pictures and each picture struck her. It was then she realized where she was.

 

This was Ren’s room.

 

She remembered it from when she went to Inaba, to drop him off to his family after his probation ended. The pictures were the same too, with some new ones, which Makoto only assumed were added in after he was dropped off. One picture was of a ten-year-old Ren and his parents in a park nearby, with all three of them making funny poses. The other was of a Ren’s Dad giving the five-year-old Ren a piggyback ride, both carrying a smile that illustrated both love and excitement. The other was of a twelve-year-old Ren, his Mom, and a young Naoto Shirogane playing in the pool. Makoto smiled at the sight of all of these pictures, and her smile only widened when she saw the other pictures. 

 

There was one of Ren and his  _ new _ friends, the friends that Makoto also knew very well: the Phantom Thieves. It was a group shot taken just days before Sae’s palace, and it included the whole gang, even Akechi. She smiled at the picture. Even after everything, she couldn’t help but notice the wide smile on Akechi’s face. A smile full of love, but underneath it all, it was also one of envy. In some ways, Makoto still felt bad for him. But as for forgiving him? She didn’t know if she could ever fully do that. She saw a picture of her and Ren, smiling wide on a bench in Hawaii. She smiled lovingly at the sight, then her eyes widened in horror. She remembered a present that Ren gave her on her twentieth birthday. “Wait, where’s my necklace? Oh shit! I must’ve left it at home. I’ll have to pick it up later I suppose.” 

 

Then she saw one last picture. One she  _ really  _ didn’t recognize. It was of four children. One of them seemed to be a very young Makoto and Sae. Makoto seemed to be seven years old in the picture, while Sae seemed to be thirteen. The other two in the picture, however, struck her. On the other side was a young girl, maybe nine years old, with some long blue hair. She had her arm wrapped around another unfamiliar person: a five-year-old boy with black frizzy hair. They were all standing side by side, making funny poses. But Makoto didn’t remember this day. They all had such big smiles, and Makoto thought that she  _ should _ remember something like this. But she didn’t.

 

Before she could further scrutinize the features of the two kids she didn’t recognize, the door to the room slammed. Makoto jumped slightly and rapidly turned towards the door. She raised an eyebrow at the sight. It was still closed, but now there was a note attached to it. She slowly and cautiously walked up to the door and took the note off of it, reading it to herself.

 

“ _ Dear Priestess, _

 

_ Sorry for the abrupt welcome and surroundings. While we can’t yet divulge where you are, we  _ **_can_ ** _ reassure you that you are safe. However, we realize that you can’t yet remember the events of the past few days. This is an issue. Before we can get back to work, and stop the oncoming evil… _

 

**_You must remember what has happened._ **

 

_ It won’t be a pleasant experience, not even close. You may even hate us. The  _ **_others_ ** _ absolutely hate this idea, especially your old friend. But I’m sorry to say, but it is something that has to be done. I am truly sorry. The path to remembering starts once you open that door. Once it is over, we shall explain everything. Good luck. _

 

_ -Igor” _

 

Makoto’s eyes widened at the letter, then she felt a bit of anger and confusion boil up inside of her.  _ Never thought of Igor as the type to write a letter. I guess you learn something new every day. And what’s this about remembering? He is right, I don’t really remember much from the past few days, but what’s so important about them? Why is it key to stopping some oncoming evil? Fine, doesn’t matter. I just know that once I’m done, I’m going to give that son of a bitch a piece of my mind. I at least remember enough to know that he lied to me. Let’s find out what else I’m missing.  _ She opened the door and found herself…

 

In the attic of LeBlanc?

 

Makoto darted her eyes around the room, having absolutely no idea how she got there. One minute she was in Ren’s room in Inaba, the next she was in the attic of the place that had become her home? It didn’t make any sense. She chose not to dwell on it further, chalking it up to Igor’s powers perhaps including creating illusions and/or teleporting. She took note of the surroundings.  _ Ok, there’s our bed. There are the photos and presents on the shelf. And hey! There’s my necklace! _ She went to the table behind her and grabbed her necklace then she turned back around and saw a broken table.  _ And there’s where… _ Makoto felt her heart stop dead. She felt a weird feeling in her body. An unnerving feeling, one full of dread. 

 

“Why…

 

Why does this feel familiar?” 

 

She felt a strange feeling of deja vu while looking at the destroyed table. Images flashed through her mind at high speeds. Some of yelling, some of vicious anger, some of even punching. Some of the pieces of a long string of puzzles in her mind clung together, and suddenly conversations that she scarcely remembered flashed through her mind.

 

_ “That’s bullshit! You are our friends! You should trust us just as much as we trust you!” _

 

_ “Why? What gives you the right? You haven’t lost anyone. You don’t get to do this. You don’t get to lie to us.” _

 

_ “Makoto, you are being lied to. You can’t trust anyone now!” _

 

_ “You’re right. I can’t.  _

 

_ Goodbye Ren.” _

 

As the intrusive thoughts and memories flashed in her mind, a new thought forcefully made its way inside Makoto’s subconscious. A thought laced with pure dread and even greater horror.

 

_ ….What did I do? _

 

Her eyes went wide and she scoured the room, looking for any signs or clues of her crimes, muttering to herself over and over again. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no,  **NO!** ” Under the rubble of the broken table, she saw a shattered picture frame containing a picture from her twentieth birthday. She didn’t care that the broken glass cut her hands, she held the picture shakily in her hand. Her hands began to shake maniacally, and she put the picture in a pocket of hers, and she made a dash for the stairs, thinking maybe she can find more clues about what happened in the main floor of LeBlanc. She descended the stairs and suddenly she…

 

Ended up in an operating room with various chemicals and torture equipment lying around. 

 

Now Makoto was really confused. She was less concerned about  _ how _ she was jumping from place to place so fast, but more concerned over  _ why _ she was jumping from place to place. What was the purpose here? Wouldn’t it be more practical to keep her in one important place and have her remember all the details there? And why was she here of all places? These thoughts plagued her mind as she searched this abandoned torture chamber. She found a knife on the ground and she picked it up, examining it in her hand. “This could come in handy in case I find some shadows on the way. Or if I just want to interrogate Igor. Either works.” She pocketed the knife and walked around, examining the area. She passed by multiple empty cages. The first one had a tag on it that said, “Subject 1: 1989”. The cages kept going, with it going beyond just ten, ending at a count of nearly thirty cages. All of which with blood covering the walls, except for the tenth one. In that one, there were two guards locked in a cage, yelling at each other and desperately trying to get out. Makoto walked up to the cage and looked inside. They couldn’t see her, somehow. So she used to opportunity to listen to their bickering.

 

“ **YOU MORON! HOW DID YOU LET HIM GET AWAY?!** ”

 

“ **IT’S NOT MY FAULT! HE’S JUST TOO DAMN SMART!** ”   
  


“ **OH REALLY?! THE DETECTIVE PRINCE WHOSE NEVER SOLVED A MURDER HE HASN’T CAUSED IS TOO SMART FOR YOU?!** ”

 

“Well, he has solved some cases that he hasn’t orchestrated.”

 

“ **AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!** ”

 

“I looked it up! Might as well know everything there is to know about our prisoner.”

 

“...So you researched him, and you mean to tell me that after all your research…

 

**YOU STILL LET HIM GET AWAY?! YOU COMPLETE FUCKING IMBECILE!** ”

 

“...Why did I even try to bandage your wounds Nomura?”

  
  
  


Makoto walked away from the prisoners, still arguing quite loudly, and pondered what she had just heard.  _ Akechi’s alive? Not only he’s alive, but he escaped from his captivity? Thank God. I was so worried. I wonder where he is now. I may not have truly forgiven him, but he didn’t deserve what happened to him. No one did. Anyways I still have no idea why I’m here. What is so important about this abandoned place? And why is- _ Her thoughts stopped dead when she saw a operating table with blood on it. Her eyes went wide and she felt a chill go down her spine as another feeling of dread surged through her. 

 

“Why...is an operating room used for  _ torture _ giving me Deja Vu?”

 

Once again, more memories revealed themselves to Makoto, but in very incomplete fragments. 

 

_ “Poor old Norio and Hikari. They were such a cute couple, but I made their last few minutes on this planet a living hell. They were protecting you to the end, you know. That is, until the pain started. Then, in each of their last moments, they begged for their very lives. Very entertaining stuff." _

  
  


_ “What did you do?”  _

 

_ “Well it was simple really. I couldn’t go after you thieves seeing as Yaldabaoth needs all of you. So who was left? His dear old Mom and Dad. I tortured them, murdered them, and blew them all to hell! I got to say, the way it was kind of adorable how they begged for their son to survive. But they were strong and stubborn, right up until the end. I thought maybe you’d figure out what happened, and that my cover would be blown.” _

 

_ “But when you told Ren that ‘you haven’t lost anyone’? Wow! That impressed me so much.  _ **_You would make one hell of a good villain with words like that.”_ **

 

_ “Yaldabaoth. How is this possible?! You couldn’t have gotten back into the velvet room again, we stopped you! We destroyed you!” _

 

_ “I didn’t need the Velvet Room to manipulate you! I just needed a bit of energy to get into your head, and it was all I needed. You should’ve listened to your boyfriend the entire time! He was right! I  _ **_was_ ** _ using you.” _

 

_ “Now….you shall play a role in my grand conquest.. Whether you like it or not.” _

 

_ “What are you going to do?” _

 

**_“Finish what I started.”_ **

 

Makoto snapped out of her stupor. She felt sick to her stomach as she began to realize where exactly she was. 

 

This wasn’t just any torture room.

 

This was  _ Watanabe’s  _ torture room.

 

_ The Plague Doctor _ . 

 

And it was the place where she was tortured for hours on end.

 

_ Where everything began to go wrong _ . 

  
  


Makoto limped over to a small corner, gagging the entire way. She felt broken, defeated...lost. And as she vomited on the floor, and collapsed on a wall, tears starting to flow down her cheeks, a reality struck her:

 

She  _ still _ didn’t remember the full story. 

 

She still felt gaps in her memory, pieces that desperately wanted to fill themselves in, but couldn’t. She felt dizzy, sick, and overall just unwell. But there was more to the story. While she knew about what she said to Ren, about how she was used to destroy Ren, about how his parents had died, and about how she got tortured for hours on end leading to her being used as a vessel for Yaldabaoth and yet...Her mind was screaming at her that there was more. So she got up from off the ground and found herself falling back against the wall. She felt like she needed to relearn how to walk, but eventually, she pulled herself off of the wall. Makoto looked around a bit and saw another door. She knew what was coming next, but these past few months have taught her that Ryuji’s way of running into things gung-ho isn’t always such a bad idea. So she walked up to the door, opened it and walked in. And of course…

 

She found herself in a waiting room.

 

But not just any waiting room. The moment she walked in, she immediately knew this place. She screamed out in a mixture of anger, agony, and sadness. “No, no, no, no,  **NO! I REMEMBER THIS PLACE! I REMEMBER THIS YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU HEAR ME IGOR! I’M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!** ” She knocked over one of the chairs, and before she could slam her fist against the table, another memory hit, causing her to fall back to the ground. 

 

_ “ _ **_Oh please, CUT THE SHIT SAE!_ ** _ ” _

 

_ “‘You care’? Really now?! Wow, that’s so nice of you. But it's a bit late, isn’t it? A bit late, after all of you  _ **_ABANDONED ME AND LEFT ME FOR DEAD!_ ** _ ” _

 

_ “We only left you because you  _ **_LIED TO US!_ ** _ ” _

 

_ “ _ **_YOU THINK I WANTED TO LIE TO YOU?! I HAD ALREADY LOST EVERYTHING ! AND I COULDN’T LOSE YOU TOO! BUT NOOOOO, YOU DIDN’T EVEN FOR A MOMENT CONSIDER THAT MAYBE, JUST MAYBE, THAT I HAD A REASON FOR LYING!_ ** _ ” _

 

_ “Ren...what did you lose?” _

 

_ “Like you would care if I told you. You didn’t care then, you wouldn’t care now. And besides, after all the shit Yaldabaoth made you say? I have no doubt that you don’t care. None of you do. Most of all, not my good old friends. Such great friends. Friends that anyone would be proud to have. Friends I don’t deserve it seems. I mean, there’s no way I do! I mean if I did, maybe things would be different. Maybe we wouldn’t be getting injured left and right, maybe people wouldn’t be dying, maybe the world wouldn’t be in danger if I was dead. Like I should be. So I suppose I should thank you guys for making me have that realization. It really expanded my worldview.” _

 

_ “But don’t you get it Sae? This is where I die. All this? I came here for three reasons: to save my friends, to save her , and to die, once and for all. I tried to do it myself back in LeBlanc, but I just couldn’t. But this is it. I don’t care what I have to do to save her, I’ll do it. So I ask of all of you one thing. One favor. Live . Settle down, have a family, meet someone, live your life to the fullest. And forget about me. But knowing you guys?  _

 

**_That won’t be a problem_ ** _.” _

 

Makoto was on the ground as she felt tears stream down her cheeks. Bitter thoughts ran through her mind.  _ If we...I knew about what had truly happened, would that have changed how things went? Am I the reason Ren ended up like this? Where is he now? And  _ **_WHY THE FUCK WOULD WE SAY THOSE THINGS TO HIM?! WHAT GAIN WAS THERE, WHAT DID WE GET OUT OF RUINING THE LIFE OF-OF OUR BEST FRIEND?!_ ** _ I don’t...I don’t get it. What did we do to him? What did  _ **_I_ ** _ do? What was this all for, huh? I ruined the life of one of the few people on this planet who believed in me, and for what? Justice? Heh. Look where that got me. _ Makoto scoured her mind, thinking she remembered the whole story. However…

 

There was still one piece missing. 

 

Makoto groaned and that groan slowly turned into a loud shout in anger. She got up and slammed her fist on the ground, creating a very visible crack in the floor. Then she got up and walked over to the table, and, not letting anything get in her way this time, broke it in half with her bear fists. She looked up to the ceiling and screamed in rage. “ **IGOR?! WHEN THIS IS OVER, I’M COMING FOR YOU!** ”  Makoto rushed out the door to the waiting room in a blind rage and ended up…

 

On a set of stairs. Leading up to a door…

 

_ With markings of her mask all over it. _

 

Makoto’s heart stopped dead. She felt her blood run cold, her hair stand up on end, and goosebumps cover her body. Her anger reached an all time high, to the point where she couldn’t even properly form words. She didn’t care that her hand was bleeding after breaking the table in half, she didn’t care that her hair was unkempt, she didn’t care that scars began to reveal themselves on Makoto’s body as if time was catching up to her...or more accurately, that an illusion was beginning to become undone. None of these things mattered to her. All that mattered was what was behind that door. Images lodged themselves out from the deepest, darkest depths of her mind. Images of her and Ren. Of a fight. Of her darkest impulses and thoughts being brought out. Of blood. Lots of it. And of an ending to the fight she didn’t remember. 

  
  


She began to realize that dream she had before she woke up was part of the puzzle. But even despite all of this, she still didn’t have the full picture. She finally reached the door after what felt like hours and held her hand on the door knob. An ominous feeling coursed through her body and she could even feel Johanna cautioning her. No, it was more as if she was warning her, bracing her for what was behind that door. She hated just looking at that door. A deep anger, hatred, sadness, regret, fury, rage, and horror filled her soul to the brim. She felt paralyzed. But she knew that standing there pensively wasn’t going to solve anything. She needed to know. To solve the puzzle, to find the truth behind her actions and to…

 

Get what she deserved after all she did.

 

So after much hesitation…

 

_ She opened the door. _

 

_ But nothing could prepare her for what she saw behind it. _

 

She saw an office that she knew belonged to Watanabe completely destroyed. The ceiling was taken out, and looming above the entire building was Yaldabaoth himself. He looked similar to how he did when they fought him five years ago, with some more than notable differences. He had more of a red tint to him than before, he had eight arms now instead of six, and his mere presence seemed to be causing chaos in the world around him. The entire sky was red, weather disasters occured around the area, and Makoto could swear she heard storms that sounded deadlier than normal. She would later reflect and realize that this was part of his plan to rebuild the Earth from the ground up, with everyone under his control. But at that very moment, none of that mattered to her. Because in front of her, all she saw where twenty four people, her Phantom Thief friends, along with Akechi, Naoto, Akihiko, Hamuko, Yukari, Kanji, Yu, Mishima, Hifumi, Tae, and her sister included, along with a few other people she either knew scarcely about or had never seen before. They were all standing in front of  _ something _ , and she couldn’t tell what from a far away glance. All she did see was that they were fighting for their lives against Yaldabaoth, throwing everything they had at him with a force laced with anger and rage. 

 

Makoto recognized that emotion and feeling. It’s the one she felt at this very moment. She saw Akechi shout out to everyone else, telling them to “ **GIVE HIM EVERYTHING YOU GOT!** ” Eventually though, they spread out a bit more and Makoto was able to see what they were standing in front of. But the moment she saw it, she immediately regretted wanted to know. It made her sick to her stomach, it made her fall to the floor in anguish, as the tears finally began to flow down, and the final memory unlodged itself and created the full puzzle. All was revealed to her, but she honestly wished she never looked. She looked up at the sight and nearly screamed. 

 

It was her and Ren, both lying on the ground…

 

Ren was bleeding profusely. His right hand was gone, his left eye was destroyed, his body was broken and there was a  _ hole in his chest. _

 

**_He was dead_ ** .

 

Makoto didn’t care about Tae and Fuuka desperately trying to get his heart rate back up. She didn’t care about what appeared to be Lavenza appearing and Akechi yelling and screaming at at her to get them out of here. She didn’t care about the attendant teleporting Tae, Fuuka, and Ren’s body to a safer place. None of it mattered. The only thing that mattered were her crimes. 

 

She had killed the only one she loved. 

 

More than that, she made him suffer before he died.

 

And it was all  _ her _ fault. 

 

Makoto felt all the pain of the past few months finally catch up to her. She cried out in sadness, as tears poured down her cheeks. She stayed like that for a few moments, not noticing that her body had fully caught up with her, and now carried unkempt hair, bloodshot eyes with patches under them, some scars on her hands and arms, and tears at her clothes.  But none of that mattered to her. All that mattered was where she was now. Eventually, her sadness quickly turned to a manic rage that even Johanna shared. She screamed out in anger and fury, and began to punch the ground over and over again, to the point where deep cracks began to form. She looked up to scream at the sky, at Yaldabaoth, with a new found anger and rage deep inside her that would never be replaced. But when she looked up…

 

She was back in the house she started in. 

 

Only it was different now. They bed was completely undone and ruined, the tv was broken, the shelves had fallen over, the clothes were on the ground, and all the framed pictures were either cracked or destroyed. The window was broken too, revealing that the outside was entirely a dark  _ blue _ . The ceiling was charred, almost as if the house was in the process of burning down. Makoto was shocked for a second, but when she looked out the window, she realized exactly where she was. 

 

_ The Velvet Room. _

 

Makoto’s sadness and anguish quickly turned to seething rage.  _ Igor... _ **_THAT BASTARD DID THIS TO ME! DID THIS TO_ ** **_US_ ** **_! HE COULD’VE STOPPED YALDABAOTH, BUT HE DIDN’T. I SWEAR ON MY LIFE, AND REN’S, THAT I WILL KILL HIM! FOR EVERYTHING THAT HE HAS DONE TO MAKE US SUFFER! I WILL MAKE HIM SUFFER FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE!_ ** She ran to the door and desperately tried to get it open in her blind rage, but it just wouldn’t budge. No matter what she did, what force she applied, it wouldn’t even move. She was going to try actually ripping the door apart, but then she heard yelling from outside the door. From two different voices back to back. 

 

“What choice do we have?!”   
  


“‘What choice do you have?’  **HOW ABOUT ANYTHING BUT THIS?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!** ”

 

“ **WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE US DO?! YOU DIDN’T GIVE US MUCH TO WORK WITH SEEING AS YOU DECIDED TO GO ALL SELFLESS ON US AND KILL YOURSELF!** ”

 

“...You know what I had to do. You know I didn’t have much of a choice, and I did what I needed to do.” 

 

“Sureeeeee. You said it yourself. You  _ wanted  _ this. You wanted penance for your actions and well, you got it! And because of your  _ stupid _ decision, now we have to make a difficult one.”   
  


“Fine, but she is  _ not _ ready!”

  
  


The argument raged on, but Makoto barely paid attention. She tried to pry open the door again and she screamed out to whoever would listen. “ **LET ME OUT YOU SONS OF BITCHES! I’LL KILL YOU ALL!** ” 

 

Surprisingly, she got a response. From a strange male voice. “Oi! A bit of patience can go a long way Priestess! Just calm down for a bit, please. I promise you’ll get your answers...eventually!” 

 

For a brief moment, Makoto dwelled on the fact that the voice was unlike anything she had heard before. It sounded like a velvet room attendant, but there was something different about him. But her moment of confusion was once again quickly replaced by her blind rage. 

 

She kept trying to budge at the door, desperately trying to get it open. When that didn’t work, she took her anger out on everything else in the room. She spent a good few minutes pacing back and forth in her room, throwing the beds and mattresses around the room, and punching holes in the floor,  _ despite _ Johanna’s attempts to calm her down. After minutes of trashing the room, to the point where it was almost recognizable, she collapsed to the floor and finally broke down. She finally realized the gravity of the situation. 

 

She was alone in the Velvet Room with no way out. 

 

Her friends were fighting for their lives against an unstoppable foe.

 

She had committed murder for the first time. Watanabe’s eyes and expression of pure fear are still burned into her memory. 

 

She…

 

She had  _ murdered _ Ren. In cold blood. Made him suffer as he drew his last breath. She remembers every last detail of it. 

 

She remembered his expression.

 

How slow his breathing was.

 

How much blood pooled under him. 

 

His destroyed eye.

 

How much he held back, no matter what damage was dealt to him. 

 

How every bone in his body was broken, almost like they had turned into mush. 

 

...The feeling of her hand in his  _ fucking _ chest.

 

And how even after everything…

 

He still looked at her with an expression full of love.

 

_ Even as he took his last breath. _

  
  


She kept crying and crying, sobbing as the reality of the past few days crashed down on her. She knew her actions. Her crimes. She knew what she had done. And it corrupted her from the inside out. It was a plague that filled her mind and every thought. And those thoughts, those actions, they would haunt her for the rest of her life. At that realization, Her sobbing started to become a bitter maniacal laughter as Makoto fully lost it. All shreds of sanity that she had held on to her entire life faded away. She became a shadow of her former self, fully giving in to the anger and bitter hopelessness she felt. However, before she could sob anymore and dwell on her actions further…

 

She heard the door’s lock click.

 

Makoto made a wild grin and dashed straight towards the door. She desperately tried to get it open and somehow...she succeeded. The door had opened. She took in the surroundings of the house and realized that it was  _ exactly _ like Ren’s home in Inaba. She was on the upstairs level, right next to a railing and some stairs. Nearby were some other rooms, that Makoto remembered were for guests. She looked down the stairs, and saw that lo and behold, Igor was sitting in a desk in the middle of the house, staring up at her. Lavenza stood by her along with a velvet room attendant that she didn’t recognize. It was a male, with somewhat long hair that was silver and the trademark Velvet Room yellow eyes. She could only assume that he was the man that talked to her through the door, especially as he looked up at her and grinned, waving his hand almost mockingly. Lavenza looked up at her as well, with a sad look in her eyes. All the while Igor had that same smile as always, with something darker and more remorseful under it. 

 

The entire home seemed to be burning down. There was fire everywhere, and the rooms were completely destroyed. However, it didn’t seem to be affecting any of the occupants, Makoto included. Regardless, Igor called out to her with the tone she remembered from when she met him truly for the first time, five years ago. “Welcome, Priestess, to the Velvet Room! We’ve been waiting a long time for you to arrive! You know Lavenza of course, the attendant for our Trickster for five years now. And this is Victor! He will be monitoring  _ you _ from now on. You spoke to him earlier I believe. But enough about them. How have you bee-?” 

 

He was interrupted by Makoto jumping right over the railing, not caring for a second about the perilous height or what Igor was saying, and charged right towards Igor with her knife raised, all the while carrying a deep and almost crazed scowl on her face. “ **I’M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS IGOR! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!** ” 

 

Both Victor and Lavenza’s eyes widened and they caught Makoto before she could get close to Igor, holding her back before she could do anymore harm. Victor called out to her. “ **WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! HE’S INNOCENT, HE’S** **_NOT_ ** **YALDABAOTH!** ” Makoto did everything in her power to escape from their grasp but she couldn’t budge, even as Lavenza called out to her. 

 

“He’s right! Our master didn’t do this to you!” Just then, Makoto had an idea. She looked at her knife and stabbed Victor deep in his chest, causing him to scream out in pain. She kicked Lavenza backwards, using the fact that they wanted want to hurt her against them. Makoto turned to Igor, who watched with that same smile, but underneath was an emotion she had never seen him possess before:  _ Sadness _ . But Makoto didn’t care. She screamed out to him with a deep dark scowl.

 

“I  **DON’T CARE! HE STOLE OUR LIVES FROM US!** We never asked to be the ones responsible for reforming society, let alone saving all of humanity! And yet you  _ forced _ that on us, with no regard for the fact that we might've had other plans for our lives! It doesn't matter that we were able to move on because no matter what we will  _ always _ be  **tainted** by the fate  _ you _ chose for us! What gives you the right to play god with our fate?!  **WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TAKE EVERYTHING FROM US?!** We all had things we wanted to do in life but because of you, no matter how hard we try, we'll  _ always _ be the Phantom Thieves and their allies in the end! Nothing we could ever do would be greater than that! We won't have the chance to make our own fates or choose what we're remembered for! Even if we, as people, are remembered for something else, we'll always just be the fucking Phantom Thieves! And it's all  **_YOUR_ ** **FAULT!** ”

 

She continued her rant as Igor, Victor, and Lavenza stared in a mix of shock and horror. Victor noticed a blue and red energy beginning to surround her, and in response, he stepped back slightly and put his guard up. “So much is beginning to add up now. We began to move on, our lives began to get better, and  **BECAUSE YOU COULDN’T KEEP YOUR OWN PROBLEMS CONTAINED, YALDABAOTH CAME AFTER US AGAIN! AND BECAUSE OF IT, I...** I ruined Ren’s life. I took everything from him. I was played for a fool by Yaldabaoth, Takeshi, and Watanabe. A puppet in their game. And now he’s gone. He’s  _ dead _ . And that will haunt me for the rest of my life. And you... **YOU….YOU COULD’VE STOPPED ME. YOU COULD’VE STOPPED YALDABAOTH! YOU COULD’VE STOPPED** **_ALL OF US_ ** **FROM MAKING THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF OUR LIVES! AND NOW BECAUSE OF YOUR LAZINESS I HAVE LOST EVERYTHING, I HAVE LOST ALL I LOVED AND I HAVE LOST HIM! I...** I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I wanted to  _ marry _ him. And... **AND…**

 

**YOU TOOK THAT FROM ME!** ”

 

Just then a large burst of energy consumed her, and blew back everyone in the room, even Victor who was surprised by how much power she exerted. The fires in the house grew just like Makoto’s anger, and she emerged from the flames in her Phantom Thief outfit, with a crazed grin on her face. “So here’s what we are going to do.” She pointed her knife at Igor with that same grin. “I am going to kill you.” Then she pointed it at his attendants. “And I am going to kill your attendants. All of them. Starting with these two. And then I will kill every last one you have. Or  _ you _ will kill me. And I’ll finally be free. And I can finally see Ren again.” She got into a battle position and an angrier-than-normal Anat appeared behind her. Makoto grinned venomously. “Make your choice.  _ I’ll be waiting. _ ” 

 

Both of the attendants looked to Igor whose eyes were downcast. He was deep in thought and didn’t appear to be making an effort to do anything to stop Makoto. Then he looked up to both Victor and Lavenza with a deep look in his eyes. “...Don’t kill her.” 

 

Victor then looked at Lavenza with wide eyes. “Got a plan?” 

 

Lavenza responded exasperatedly. “No, I don’t as a matter of fact.”

 

Victor sighed and then drew a one-handed sword from his back. “Fine. I’ll buy you some time.” He stepped forward to face Makoto, but Lavenza called out to him in horror. “Wait! He said not to kill her, remember!” Victor smirked. “I know.  _ I won’t. _ ” He turned back to Makoto and stepped forward to meet her. 

 

She grinned. “Ah, it seems you have made your choice! And what’s this?  "Oh, a new one? What, did Igor drive off all the rest? Or maybe you came along and they just couldn't stand you. So many reasons nobody would ever want anything to do with any of you, even your own family. You could spend a good three hours going through all of the reasons and only get halfway through. Then again, I'm sure you're acutely aware of just how  _ pathetic and insufferable you all are. _ ” 

 

Makoto was able to get a better look at the man. He had short hair that was silver and a trademark blue velvet room outfit. But his was different. It looked almost like an old school uniform. Not only that but the man had an oddly distinct earring on his right ear. Her inner self pondered this for a moment, but her thoughts were interrupted by Victor speaking to her with a serious look in his eyes. “ _ Makoto _ listen to me. I know what it’s like to lose everything you love. To watch as they all either die or suffer around you, and realize that there is nothing you can do for them except watch as they slowly wither and die. I was just like you once. I was just like  _ Ren  _ once. Suffering quietly, hiding my demons from all those around me.  So I can safely tell you with certainty that this is  _ not _ your fault. This isn’t anyone's fault. Ren doesn’t blame you for anything. I know because he-” 

 

Just then Makoto fired his gun at Victor, the bullet penetrating his shoulder and going right out the other side. Before Victor could comment on her rudeness and how futile that attempt was, Makoto grinned and used Anat to fire a nuclear blast at the attendant, blasting him back towards an ashen wall. Makoto slowly and menacingly walked over to him with a sinister grin. “You talk too much.” 

 

Victor looked up at her from the ground and sighed. Then he got up and grabbed his sword, as a dark blue energy surrounded it, and smirked. “Fine. Thankfully I don’t have much to lose anymore.” He charged towards Makoto and tried to restrain her. He proved to be faster than she expected, but she was still able to just barely avoid his attempt. He tried again, this time trying to incapacitate her by swiping his sword at her legs. Makoto made a move to dodge, and she just barely made it, her leg being slightly cut in the process. 

 

She staggered a bit and grinned. “You seem experienced. Done this before?” 

 

Victor laughed in response. “You have no idea.” Suddenly the blue energy around Victor’s sword became larger and larger, and it suddenly exploded, knocking Makoto backwards so far, she slammed through the laundry room door. Igor and Lavenza, still thinking of a plan, both stared at the conflict with worried expressions while Victor walked towards Makoto with a serious look in his eyes. “Stay down! If I wanted it, you’d be dead already!” 

 

Makoto spit out some blood on the ground and looked up at him with a dark and malicious glint in her eyes. Then she got up and tried to dash towards him but faster than she could even react, she was restrained against the wall by that same dark energy. 

 

Victor walked up towards her and sighed in relief. “Now that you’ve calmed down, I can finally tell you that-” He was interrupted by Makoto struggling out of her bonds, despite the pain it caused to her body. She screamed out in agony, but she didn’t stop, not even for a little bit. Victor’s eyes widened and he began to speak frantically. “No, wait! Makoto listen to me, please! You don’t know what you’re doing, just calm down for a moment and we can talk! Please, just listen to m- **AGH!** ”

 

He was interrupted by Makoto finally breaking out of her shackles, blasting Victor back halfway across the room. Lavenza and Igor both look terrified, and the former tried to help Victor, but he shouted out before she could do anything. “ **NO! I CAN DO THIS! JUST THINK OF A PLAN SOON OR WE ARE IN DEEP TROUBLE!** ” Lavenza looked shocked at first, but eventually frowned and got back to thinking of a plan, and standing by Igor. 

 

Victor turned back to see Makoto stepping out of the laundry room, covered in soot and scars, but still standing tall, with a deep scowl on her face. “ **I’M DONE TALKING! I’M DONE** ** _LISTENING!_** My suffering... _our_ suffering ends tonight.” Then she grinned sadistically and pulled the knife out of the side of her costume. “You’re holding back, aren’t you _Victor?_ Not a good idea, now is it? Especially when you are trying to make sure the world doesn’t fall apart. You need all the help you can get right? That’s why you brought me here huh? Well, it seems time is running out. _For the both of us_.”

 

Victor got up off the ground and scowled. He came to a realization at that point. He really  _ didn’t  _ need to hold back. He just needed to incapacitate her and then get her to listen. He spoke with a venomous tone to his voice. “You’re right. I  _ was _ . But I’m not holding back anymore. No more games. Now you’re either going to listen to me-to  _ us _ ...or I’m going to have to do something I’ll regret.” 

 

Makoto didn’t budge. She simply grinned widely. “Well then. Seems I just made my choice. What was that about doing something you’ll regret?” 

 

Victor sighed and once again brandished his sword. “Fine. Well don’t say I didn’t warn you.” A dark energy began surrounding it once more. He began muttering under his breath. “I  _ hope _ this works. Forgive me Ren.” Then he began muttering what sounded like some kind of incantation. 

 

Makoto laughed at this. “What’s that you’re mumbling, some ritual?” 

 

Once Victor was done, he grinned. “Something like that.” 

 

She kept that grin and ran straight towards the attendant. However, that smirk was quickly wiped off of her face when he swiped his sword horizontally in the air creating a giant horizontal wave that sped towards the Phantom Thief at a rapid rate. 

 

Her eyes widened and she quickly tried to dodge it. She ducked under it and felt it just barely singe her hair. She got back up and faster than she could even process, saw a vertical wave created by Victor swiping the sword vertically heading straight for her. She barely had time to react and it knocked Makoto back into one of the walls so hard, her head went straight through. She fell out of the wall, and leaned against the debris the blast created. The former Phantom Thief felt the back of her head. It was cut open. Makoto groaned out in pain and summoned Anat to heal herself, covering up the wound. She got up off the ground and felt herself stumble a bit. She tried to see where Victor was but he was nowhere in sight. Then she heard a motion above her. Time seemed to move in slow motion as she looked up and saw Victor spinning through the air, sword in hand, preparing to slam it down into the ground. Makoto thought carefully about the pattern of the shockwave.  _ When swiped vertically it created a vertical blast. When swiped horizontally it created a horizontal blast. So if it was pressed in the ground, it would create a wide spread shockwave. But how would I dodge that? Think Makoto think. _

 

_ What would Ren do? _

 

Then she smirked. She had an idea. As Victor began to reach the floor, pressing his sword into the ground, starting to create a shockwave, Makoto jumped to the hole created to the wall and hung on for dear life as if it was a ledge. Time sped back up and the shockwave slammed against the walls, causing the fires to go up more and more. The ground cracked open and the floor became unstable. Makoto dropped down to the ground and grinned. “Is that all you got?” 

 

Victor mirrored that grin. “Nope.” Makoto pulled out her gun and ran right towards the attendant with the earring. He ran towards her as well, and they met in the middle, Makoto using her gun to clash against Victor’s sword. 

 

He scoffed at the sight. “Did Ren teach you that move?” 

 

She laughed softly. “ _ Yup. _ ” Sparks flew as the two weapons clashed, and eventually Makoto fired her gun. It was pointed away from Victor, but the gunpowder and flash momentarily blinded him, giving her an opening. She punched him as hard as she could in the chest, taking the air out of the attendant, and causing him to almost gag. However he was able to recover instantly and swipe his sword towards Makoto’s face. She scarcely dodged it and saw the sword just barely cut her forehead, dark energy rebounding off of her face the whole way. 

 

Makoto rolled out of the way of another sword swipe and summoned Anat. “ **ANAT! ATOMIC FLARE!** ” 

 

The nuclear blast bounded towards Victor, but he simply held out his sword towards the nuclear wave and it absorbed the entire attack. Makoto didn’t even have a chance to be shocked or surprised as the attendant dashed towards her at inhuman speeds. He appeared behind her, and she was just barely able to dodge another sword swipe. She pulled out her gun to cripple him, but he simply swiped his sword, ripping the gun in half. He slammed his sword into the ground and Makoto had to scramble to avoid the shockwave. She rolled into the wave, bringing her closer to the attendant. 

 

She hit him with a right hook straight to the jaw, knocking him off balance. Makoto finally believed she was making some traction. However, he recovered almost instantaneously, turned, and swiped up towards Makoto’s mask. She barely had time to react but she moved her head backwards, trying to dodge. She saw the sparks rebounding off her mask. But then Makoto saw something worrying. The blue energy from Makoto’s nuclear attack began to appear on Victor’s sword. It grew in size and mass and it eventually created a large explosion. Makoto was knocked back, almost becoming a ragdoll as she flailed across the floor, eventually reaching her destination at the other side of the room. 

 

Makoto lifted her head and the upper half of her body off the ground, and leaned against the wall. She opened her eyes slightly and saw Victor slowly walking towards her, both Igor and Lavenza stationed behind him, with the fires in the house raging higher than ever. It began to consume the entire home, almost as if the fire had a mind of its own. Makoto looked down at herself and saw that she had been impaled by a wooden spike, right through her lower abdomen. She also saw that one of her legs was broken, but both were bleeding heavily. She felt her face and felt blood descending from the top of her head as well. She also felt around her mask and came to a realization: the left side of her mask had been blown off. She looked up and saw Victor standing right over her. 

 

His look was apologetic. “I’m so sorry. Just let me heal you and we can talk.”   
  


Makoto for a second imagined that possibility. She would be leaving in a world where she was alive and Ren wasn’t. Everyone would move on fine. They may even forget him. She couldn’t let that happen. So either no one died or both of them did. So she made her choice. 

 

She shouted out to Victor, even though it was agonizing to even talk. “ **NO! KILL ME** **_NOW!_ ** **I CAN’T LIVE IN A WORLD WITHOUT HIM!** ” 

 

Victor sighed in frustration, but before he could say anything more, Lavenza ran up to them and stepped in front of Victor. She screamed out of anger towards Makoto, saying something that shattered her entire worldview for the second time that night.

 

“ **WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, YOU IDIOT?! HAVEN’T YOU REALIZED IT YET?!**

 

**REN’S ALIVE!** ”

 

For a moment, the entire room was silent, save for the burning embers in the room that began to die down it seemed, and Makoto’s soft wheezing. Then she gasped quietly. “Wha----What? Ren’s alive? How is that...Huh?” 

 

And then Makoto passed out from the blood loss. 

 

* * *

 

 

When Makoto came to, she was sitting on a couch in front of Igor and his two attendants, who were stationed at couches around her in what appeared to be a living room. She looked down at herself and saw that she was back in her normal clothes, almost completely healed after her fight with Victor save for some scars here and there. At that thought, the events of the past few minutes clicked. Her mind began to drift.  _ Ren’s alive? How? How could I have missed this? Was my entire reason for fighting Victor for nothing? Have we...Have we run out of time? What if the world falls apart because of my mista- _ Before Makoto’s train of thought could get any darker, she was interrupted by Igor beginning to speak. “Welcome back Priestess! Welcome to  _ your _ Velvet Room. You know Lavenza of course, and I believe you have already met Victor,  _ your _ attendant.” Makoto and Victor made eye contact and she saw the man with the earring grin and wave slightly. She scoffed in response as Igor continued his monologue. “I believe you already know what this place represents. The inner depths of your heart, once a place of justice and rules, now a place of loss and mourning. Your heart has changed in the past few months. Your internal focus has shifted. Justice has taken away those dear to you, and that change is reflected in your soul. I could elaborate further but unfortunately, we are running on a tight schedule.” 

 

He turned to Victor and nodded. He got up off the couch he was sitting on and began to speak. “Yaldabaoth has won. The world has fully merged with the metaverse, and it won’t be long before the change becomes permanent. Not only that, but he’s become more powerful than ever thanks to a machine that Watanabe constructed in order to bring Yaldabaoth back, and boost his power to incomprehensible levels. While your teammates and friends are now free from his control, the rest of humanity is still in his grasp. Now thankfully, before he  _ died _ , the Trickster put a plan into motion that would effectively depower him. It would free humanity from his control, and it would revert him back to the state he was in when he fought you five years ago. However, what he didn’t take into consideration was that Yaldabaoth getting depowered would be for nothing if Ren didn’t have a way to destroy him once and for all. And as you no doubt remember, Ren can’t use his persona.”

 

Makoto sighed solemnly and looked up with a scowl towards Lavenza. “So then explain this to me...if Ren is alive, first of all,  _ how _ , and second of all... **WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME THAT TO BEGIN WITH?!** ” 

 

Lavenza shot right back with a scowl of her own. “ **I DON’T KNOW, I PANICKED AND I WAS HOPING VICTOR WOULD BE ABLE TO GET YOU TO LISTEN TO REASON. BUT KNOWING YOU, I DON’T KNOW WHAT I EXPECTED!** ” Everyone in the room was shocked at her outburst, so she took a moment to calm herself. “As for the how, against Ren’s wishes, I grabbed his consciousness just as he flatlined. He’s alive, but barely. His soul is fading, and we won’t have much time until he dies for good.” Makoto found her blood running cold and her hands beginning to shake. 

 

After some moments passed, she finally was able to stammer out a sentence. “I….Is he here?” 

 

Lavenza hesitated and then sighed. “Yes and no. He’s here but he’s out cold. His spirit and energy are fading. We are running out of time…” And then Lavenza said something that shook Makoto to her core.

 

“....That’s why we brought  _ you _ here.”

 

Makoto’s eyes went wide as Victor took over. “Ren’s persona isn’t just gone...It’s actively  _ killing _ him. It’s tearing him apart from the inside out. He accepted his fate a long time ago it seemed. But he only realized at the last minute that with his death, there was no way Yaldabaoth could be stopped. So his last-ditch attempt was to…

 

…..Transfer his wildcard power over to you.”

 

Makoto gasped softly at the revelation and her mind began to spiral.  _ Why...Why would he pass it to me? Of all people, why me? After everything I did, after all I did to make him suffer... _ **_Why does he still trust me enough to give to me something so powerful?_ **

 

Her thoughts were once again interrupted by Victor continuing his explanation. “But...It didn’t fully go through. Let me put it this way: half of that power still remains in the Trickster, while the other half resides in you now.” 

 

Makoto was confused once again and was finally able to form a decently coherent sentence. “But how...How is that possible? I thought you said Ren couldn’t use his persona, how was he able to pass it to me?” 

 

Victor smiled softly. “Well, I said he couldn’t use his persona anymore. But that doesn’t mean that the power of the wildcard doesn’t reside in him anymore. It’s just dormant. But of course...There’s a catch. A big one. That power has been killing Ren since the Interrogation Room five years ago. Him transferring that power to you inadvertently saved his life. However that power...It’s beyond any ordinary human. He’s a trickster, he can handle it but you...Not a single one of your teammates, besides Akechi, can handle that power. Not even you.”

 

Makoto’s eyes went wide. “So what you’re saying is…” 

 

Victor nodded with a dark look in his eyes. “Either you accept the full wildcard power, and potentially die. And on the off chance the power does go through without killing him...Ren’s heart will become fully distorted. It's either that or you refuse the process and let Ren take his power back...Killing him. Either way...It’s a risk. A risk to the world...and an even bigger risk to  _ him _ .” Makoto’s eyes went wide. She felt tears beginning to form in her eyes. Once again, she felt her heart shatter, and she yet again was forced to make an impossible choice. 

 

She had trouble forming thoughts, let alone words to speak. “Is….How...Is there no other way?” 

 

Lavenza nodded in the negative. “Ren didn’t give us much choice when he decided to embark on a suicide mission. This is...This is all we have now. An ultimatum we’ve been forced to endure.” 

 

Makoto’s eyes were downcast. She didn’t know what to say anymore. Her mind began to spiral yet again. _What...How did it come to this? Because of my mistakes? Because of my short-sightedness? Because..._ ** _Because I ruined Ren’s life?_** _So what...Either I accept the power to save the world, at worst, killing me, and at best...causing Ren to form a palace? Or I refuse that power...and let Ren die. If I died, and Ren somehow lived then...Everyone else would never forgive him. They would leave him behind all over again. And he died then Ryuji, Futaba, and Sojiro would never forgive me. But everyone else...they would move on, wouldn’t they? As if nothing was lost._ But then Makoto heard Anat’s voice from inside of her. 

 

**_You chose to tread the path of strife, did you not? There is no easy decisions on that path. However…_ **

 

**_We aren’t known to compromise, right?_ **

 

**_No matter what challenges have faced us, we have never backed down. Even now. Our motivations, our drive has simply shifted. We aren’t worried about pure justice anymore. There is a new way. A new path. And it begins here. You are Makoto Niijima. Now do what you know you need to do. For your sake…_ **

 

**_And his._ **

 

Makoto slowly turned her head up towards Igor and his attendants. Both of her hands were pressed together and there was a dark scowl in her eyes and face. “No. No I won’t make that choice. I reject it. I reject  _ you _ .” 

 

Victor sighed. “So you reject that power? Or the choice of it?” 

 

Makoto scowled even deeper. “I reject the choice. I am done compromising. Compromising cost me everything I had. It cost me the one person in this world who truly loved me. I am  _ done _ compromising.” 

 

Victor had a pleading and serious look in his eyes. “Look, I know it’s a horrible decision but we don’t have another choic-” 

 

But Makoto shot back with so much venom that the entire room was stunned to silence. 

 

“ **NO,** **_FUCK_ ** **YOU.**

 

**I AM DONE WATCHING MY FRIENDS SUFFER.**

 

**I AM DONE SEEING THE ONES I LOVE DIE OR GO THROUGH WORSE TO PROTECT ME.**

 

**BUT MOST OF ALL…**

 

**I AM** **_SICK_ ** **AND** **_TIRED_ ** **OF SEEING REN AMAMIYA GO THROUGH LITERAL HELL BECAUSE OF OUR MISTAKES!** ”

 

Suddenly, the fires in the house raged higher than ever, and a large explosion rang out from where Makoto was, knocking back the couches across the room, and blinding the three in front of her. When they opened their eyes, they saw that Makoto was back in her Phantom Thief garb. It was still heavily damaged and the mask was still broken, but that fire, that power within Makoto’s eyes...It had only gotten stronger. The fire had consumed the entire house now, and Makoto continued her rant. “ **SO I REFUSE TO TAKE A CHOICE THAT’LL COMPROMISE THE ONES I LOVE. I’M DONE LETTING OTHERS DECIDE MY PATH. EVEN AFTER I BEGAN A PATH OF STRIFE, I STUCK BY A** ** _CODE_** **. AN EASILY COMPROMISABLE CODE TO STAY AS AN HONORABLE STUDENT AND PERSON. AND IT HAS** ** _FAILED ME_** **_ONE TOO MANY TIMES_** **. SO FROM NOW ON, NO MORE. I’M WALKING MY OWN PATH NOW. ONE OF MY** ** _OWN_** **CREATION. SO TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION, YES, I’VE MADE A CHOICE. AND THAT IS TO LET REN LIVE! I WON’T LET EITHER OF US DIE...** I have watched as he has suffered quietly for the past five years. Deep down, I knew. But I was too selfish to act on it. So I _have_ to live. So I can amend for my crimes. So I can at least say I’m sorry. For all I’ve done. For all I’ve done to make him suffer. That is my choice. **AND IF ANY OF YOU HAVE AN ISSUE WITH THAT-** ”

 

Makoto was interrupted when she looked upwards towards Igor and his attendants. They were doing something very odd and confusing to the Phantom Thief: They were clapping. They all wore big smiles on their faces, clapping louder and louder. Makoto was beyond confused. Once the clapping died down, Victor was the first to speak. “Sorry, sorry. We were just...really hoping you’d say that.” 

 

Makoto’s Phantom thief outfit vanished and the flames died down. She sighed. “Please don’t tell me I just got played  _ again _ .” 

 

Lavenza smirked. “Yes and no. None of us liked that choice. Those options. However, there would’ve been another way for the power transfer to work.  _ Makoto, _ you are much more powerful than you know. But it’s not because you have been chosen for this role. It’s not simply because of your heritage. You have crafted your own strength. One built off of more than just sheer brutality, but one built off your bonds with others. Just as a wildcard should be. We were afraid that you wouldn’t be able to live up to that. But only one person in this entire world realized that strength for what it was.” 

 

Then a voice called out from behind them. “Guilty as charged!” Makoto looked to see the source of the voice, and her jaw dropped. Because there, in front of her, hands in his pockets, stepping out of the shadows…

 

Was Ren Amamiya himself. 

 

Makoto felt her a chill up her spine just looking at him.  _ It was him, it was really him. _ She started to become giddy, taking in all of his features as if she had just met him for the first time. He looked exactly how he did before this all started. Frizzy hair, confident smirk, casual clothes, with little to no scars on his body. And those eyes, those lovely eyes, they were the same, but instead of a feeling of hopelessness behind them, there was love, admiration, and most of all, pride. He looked over to Lavenza with a big smirk. “Mind if I explain from here?” Lavenza shared that smirk and nodded to Ren. He stepped forward to make eye contact with Makoto. They both shared a look. One of recognition, happiness, and even a bit of glee. They really were just happy to see each other again. At first, Makoto briefly doubted it was really him until Ren whispered something only Makoto could hear. A quote he used to say regularly, which he now whispered in that same confident tone as always.

 

“Let me explain.”

 

Oh, it was  _ definitely  _ him. 

 

Ren cleared his throat and began to explain his point of view. “I woke up here a few minutes ago, just before Igor took you on a fucked up trip down memory lane. He informed me of the choice or lack thereof you would be forced to make. Needless to say, I hated the mere idea of it.” 

 

Makoto nodded her head silently and posed a question that had been on her mind for a while. “So...The people arguing outside the door I was locked in...That was you and Lavenza?” 

 

Ren nodded with a soft smile. Inwardly he was thinking how good it was to hear her voice again. “Indeed it was. I was absolutely livid because of that choice that would be given to you. You had suffered enough, you didn’t deserve... _ this _ . But they kept saying there is no other way. I think at that point I had an epiphany. This is  _ you _ we’re talking about here. And I know you well enough to know that you won’t just take a choice like that lightly...You’d make your own path….

 

That’s...part of the reason I fell in love…

 

It’s part of the reason I’m  _ still _ in love with you, even now.”

 

Makoto’s eyes went wide. She really felt like she was going to cry. For a brief moment, all of her worries, all of her stresses, they faded away. He always had that effect on her, and she forgot what that feeling felt like. It felt nice. She never truly appreciated that feeling until it was stolen from her. She barely paid attention to whatever Igor said next. “-is thanks to his judgement, and your strength that the world has hope to survive. It’ll take a lot of power, and the process will be very painful, but it can be done. We can complete the process now, if you wi-” 

 

Before Igor could say anything more, Ren interrupted him with a question. “Actually Igor...How much time do we have?” 

 

Victor had a serious expression on his face. “About five to ten minutes. Why?” 

 

Ren smiled sheepishly. “Well…” The moment Lavenza saw that look in Ren’s eyes, she understood immediately what he wanted. 

 

She turned to Igor and Victor. “I think we should give them a few minutes by themself. They...They deserve that much. Please.” 

 

Igor and Victor looked at each other, and with a big smile, they nodded. Victor grinned. “So what, should we leave or will you guys be in the  _ bedroom _ ? Don’t get any ideas though, we  _ are _ on a tight schedule after all.” 

 

Makoto couldn’t stop herself from blushing and Ren ended up shared that smirk. “We’ll just be in there. And don’t worry about us. We’ll be out in a few minutes.”

 

Makoto was baffled, confused, but most of all overwhelmed. It seemed like the entire world was moving without her. She began to get anxious again, just like she was back in High School. She was about to beat herself up about that fact until she saw Ren’s outstretched hand pointed towards her. And once again, her worries began to fade away. After just a moment's hesitation, she took Ren’s hand, and was stunned by how cold it was. It almost had an ethereal feeling to it, as if she was holding hands with a ghost. But then it hit her. 

 

Technically? 

 

Ren was  _ still _ dead. 

 

His consciousness was still up for grabs and it hadn’t fully been restored. Even as Ren slowly dragged Makoto to the bedroom, a lingering guilt nagged at her. But once they reached the room, and Ren closed the door behind them, he gave her a look so full of love that all of that fear and guilt just faded away. So she reciprocated that look, and jumped straight into Ren’s arms to give him a big kiss. Ren’s eyes bulged out of his sockets and he fell to the ground in shock. But eventually, his shock wore down and he began kissing her right back. 

 

It felt like years since they had touched each other like this. Years since they had kissed each other like this. Years since they’ve even been together. Both of them forgot what it felt like. But they quickly remembered that it was a feeling unlike any other. Ren eventually found himself leaning his head on a wall, with Makoto on top of him, still kissing him vigorously. It didn’t matter how they got here, or how much time had passed. The only thing that mattered was that, if only for a few minutes, they were together again. 

 

But after a few minutes, Makoto finally conceded and stopped her onslaught. She gave Ren a big loving smile, and he just grinned. “It’s good to see you again Makoto. I...really missed you.” 

 

Makoto was stunned, and for a moment, she just appreciated his gorgeous face...One forever tainted by what she’s done. She then began to laugh softly. That laugh slowly turned into sobs as her crimes that she so desperately tried to forget crept up back again like a bad dream. Ren held her in his arms as she finally broke. She desperately tried to break out of his hold but he wouldn’t budge. “I-I did this to you Ren! I don’t deserve your forgiveness or your love! I don’t deserve any of it…” 

 

Ren just kissed her forehead softly and smiled. “You didn’t do anything to me. I did this all to myself.” 

 

Makoto finally broke out of his grasp and stood up looking Ren dead in the eyes. “You didn’t do  _ any  _ of this! You lied to me because you wanted to protect me! You lost your parents and I...I said you didn’t lose anything. I turned everyone against you, the only family you had left and I didn’t listen to you! I feel  _ straight _ into Yaldabaoth’s trap, I kidnapped and in some cases tortured treasured friends of ours and...I tortured you. I tore off your hand, I broke every bone in your body, I tore a hole in your fucking chest, and I...I killed you. In the course of two months, I ruined your life like it was nothing. So you...You don’t get to say that this is your fault! It isn’t! It  _ never _ was!”

 

Now Ren found himself being the speechless one. He knew Makoto was suffering, he knew it for months, years even. But he never expected for himself to be the catalyst to something as big as this. He didn’t know what to say, he didn’t even know what to do. So he stood up to meet her face to face, and just spoke from his heart. 

 

“You’re right. I know you. I know you won’t stop blaming yourself for what happened. I know where this road ends, because five years ago, you started walking that path. I wasn’t worried then, but I sure as hell am now. I  _ saw _ that fight out there, and I’m going to be honest, what I saw  _ scares  _ me. So fine. I’ll just tell it straight. For your sake...and mine. In many ways, it  _ was _ my fault. In many ways, it wasn’t. These past few months have been a living hell. No, these past few _ years _ . Starting from the point I saw everyone I loved die in front of me while I was the only one who lived. I thought you were  _ dead _ Makoto. I guess I never did quite get over that day. And that interrogation? I suppose I never fully explained how the drugs they put in me started killing me slowly and painful-” 

 

Makoto sighed and interrupted him, tears still flowing down her cheeks. “That part I...I do know about. Watanabe bragged about it as he was torturing me.” 

 

Ren scoffed and just kept going. “Yeah well, then you know there is no  _ real _ cure. The only one I knew of I got from Watanabe but that’s gone. I gave it to Akechi instead.” 

 

Makoto’s eyes went wide and she scowled. “Why... **WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!** ” 

 

Ren shot right back. “ **BECAUSE HE’S MY** **_FRIEND_ ** **, AND I NEEDED EVERYONE, EVERY FRIEND, EVERY CONFIDANT, EVERYONE I TRUSTED, TO SAVE THE ONES I LOVE, AND TO SAVE** **_YOU_ ** **.** ” Makoto was taken aback, not just at Ren’s words, but his coughing fit immediately after, and how she swore that for just a second, she saw a different version of Ren: the crippled one back at Watanabe’s tower. The one bleeding profusely, with a missing left eye, and a hole in his chest. 

 

Makoto slowly muttered out a sentence. “What...What was that? What’s going on Ren?” 

 

Ren looked back at Makoto and uttered a short laugh. “This is what I get for dating a woman who is known for her observation skills. I’m a dead man walking. Reason my hands are so cold and the reason you are seeing my  _ corpse _ is because at this state, I’m a ghost. If the transference of power goes badly, I’ll be dead for good. If it goes well...I’ll be in a coma. But Makoto, all of that, all of that suffering, all of that pain? It’s worth it because you are  _ safe _ . It’s worth it because I get to spend a few more minutes with the one I love.”

 

Once again, Makoto found herself being taken aback. Then she smiled softly and muttered something under her breath. “Quis custodiet ipsos custodes.” 

 

Ren raised an eyebrow. “...’Who guards the guardians?’” 

 

Makoto laughed yet again and just smiled, tears fading away. “My Mom always had a mantra. ‘Quis custodiet ipsos custodes’. My Dad would always make it a point to put her and all of us out of danger, to the point of sacrificing his own well being for us. Sound familiar?” 

 

Ren laughed and Makoto continued. “So Mom always made it her personal mission in life to make sure Dad was never down. She always looked out for him, and even helped him out with paperwork at times. Dad was our guardian. And Mom was the one who guarded him. The moment we got together, I...I wanted to do that for you. After all the times you’ve been there for me, I just wanted to do that for you. I wanted to be that source of comfort, support, and just...happiness for you. I wanted you to be able to lean on me for support. And now look at us. You’re dead. I’m teetering on the edge of insanity.”

 

Ren was shocked for a moment, but then he chuckled softly. “Well, I guess neither of us really got what we want, did we? This I can tell you though, in all these years, where I’ve never been truly happy? You were one of the few things that consistently brought me joy every day. Whether it be going to a park and just relaxing, teaching you how to be a criminal, dancing or singing for each other, and just...appreciating each other’s presence...it was one of the few things that kept me going.” Makoto blushed softly, then she looked at Ren with a small smirk. “So...You were the Boogeyman?” Ren just sighed and clenched his fist. “Yeah. I was. I went to my parents home to tell them that...I was on death row. Back then, Tae mentioned that I didn’t have long till I died.” 

 

Makoto’s eyes went wide. “So that’s why…?” 

 

Ren sighed. “Yeah. The coughing fits, spitting out blood, the nights I spent tired and broken. That was why. I went there to tell them that and one last little secret. I’d rather not tell you now because well...I don’t need you feeling more guilty. On my way there, my Dad called. He...said ‘I love you son...and I’m sorry.’ Mom was already gone at that point. I never got to say goodbye to her. I spoke to my Dad, telling him I’m on my way and that I’ll be there soon. His last words to me...they were simply, ‘be happy Ren. Please.  _ Live. _ ’ I got there just in time to see my home and my family blown straight to hell.” 

 

Ren’s fists were clenched really hard now, and he spoke with tears in his eyes. “So I became the Boogeyman. I quickly figured out who did this thanks to some files left in the wreckage of the house. My parents were deliberately  _ targeted _ . I had to go after Watanabe, but not as Ren, and well Joker was gone. So I chose this. When you were out, I would go to the crime scenes of the bombings, looking for clues to go after these guys. The days where I was sick or injured? I was, but most of the time I decided to dawn a suit and go into action. I figured you’d come after me, but I wasn’t expecting that honestly. You should know that...My intention was never to kill him. I just wanted to make him pay. Take everything from him, and make his company collapse. I learned about the cure later and the only reason I wanted it was...So I could live to tell you how much I love you.”

 

Ren looked up and noticed that Makoto was beginning to cry as well. His face turned apologetic. “I’m so sorry Makoto. There are secrets I’ve kept for months, years even. Some...my whole life. Not because I don’t trust you but...I don’t trust myself. And I made a promise. But I guess...now that  _ they’re _ gone, that promise is...null and void. Heh. I really have lost everything haven’t I? At the very least, I can make amends for what I have done, which is why I’m her-?!” 

 

Makoto interrupted Ren by kissing him deeply, causing him to make an odd noise of surprise. She quickly released him and smiled. “None of this is your fault. I never understood why you kept secrets from us, from  _ me _ , but now I get it. Your burdens are too much for any of us to bear. I get it now. But one day,  _ when _ you get out of this coma, I wish you’d tell me everything.”

 

Ren raised an eyebrow and stuttered out a sentence. “... _ ’When’? _ ”

 

Makoto adopted a determined expression on her face. “Yes. Once that god-forsaken cup is wiped from existence, I will not stop, I will not rest, I will not  _ sleep _ until I save you. I don’t care what it takes. I don’t care what happens or who gets hurt. I don’t care what means I have to go to. I  _ will _ find a cure, I  _ will  _ save your heart, and I will not stop until those who ruined your life  _ suffer _ for their actions. No matter what obstacles are placed in my way, no matter what I have to overcome, no matter what kind of  _ hell _ I have to go through, I will save you. I swear on my life and my love for you that you will be saved, even if I have to fight every fucking person in the entire world. I will fight that damned cup a thousand times in a row if it means saving you. So long as I save you, I'll do anything, Ren.” 

 

Ren was stunned. He found feeling awe, pride, and fear all at the same time. He scoffed lightly. “Wow. I guess you really _are_ the firebrand. Look at us. We’ve reached our breaking point and passed it. Took long enough I suppose. Shit’s been a long time coming. Everyone believed you reached your limit and finally snapped five years ago. But you didn’t, did you? That was when you first realized that there is a part of you capable of anger, of  _ hate _ . But you didn’t let that anger consume you. I respected that for a long time, but now I realize...That anger is a part of you. You can’t deny it, you can only embrace it. If you don’t well, I think you and I both vividly remember what ‘you’ said to me at the top of that tower.” Then his face turned more serious and a bit darker. “All I ask of you, no, all I  _ beg _ of you is that you don’t lose sight of yourself and do something you regret. Please. I can’t lose the woman I love now, after all this.” 

 

Makoto’s hands were shaking. She felt tears forming in her eyes. She looked up at Ren, and once again, for just a moment, that loving face, his beautiful eyes, and his gorgeous smile shifted before her eyes. In its place, a scruffy beard on the man’s face, a missing left eye, a left hand that was gone, and a hole straight through his chest. Makoto looked downwards again. She felt her anger flare up, and an inner rage boiled, directed towards not only herself, but  _ everyone _ who made Ren suffer. She looked back up with a sad and determined expression in her eyes, and made eye contact with Ren, whose face had returned back to normal. “You  _ know _ I can’t promise that.”

 

The room was completely silent for a moment until Ren just sighed, a tear rolling down his cheek. Then he smiled softly. “I know. But it was worth a try. Then...if you’re so intent on saving me, and seeing as we’re running out of time, I might as well say one last thing, and well, my biggest advice to you before you go on your own crusade. 

 

Don’t do this  _ alone _ .

 

Find someone, anyone, to confide in. To  _ trust _ while you do this. Not a day goes by where I wish I had told you everything. Maybe then things would’ve gone different. So don’t make the same mistake I did.” 

 

Makoto scowled. “Well who can I trust?! When everyone we knew and love left you for dead, who's left?!”

 

Ren smirked. “Not everyone left me for dead. Naoto, Akihiko, hell even Futaba is coming around. Don’t forget their friends as well. And well, then there is the obvious.”

 

Makoto scowled deeper and felt her fists involuntary clench once again. “No, no,  **NO! NO WAY!** How can you expect me to trust him?! After everything he has done?! Why...Why don’t you hate him like the rest of us?!”

 

Ren scoffed. “Because everything he did, he did while controlled by Shido. And I don’t need to tell you how he saved our lives, and certainly saved  _ my _ life more than once while ascending that tower, as well as the lives of countless others. But you already knew that, didn’t you? In many ways, you’ve forgiven him for his crimes. But you hate him for more reasons than that, don’t you?

 

It’s Sae, isn’t it?

 

Years ago, Akechi played a major role in the SIU, which put him in  _ direct _ contact with your sister. She ended up spending more time with him than with you. You never quite got over that did you?”

 

Makoto wanted to be angry. She wanted to be livid at his audacity. But...She couldn’t. She was tired of getting mad at Ren, especially after everything. So she just sighed. “And you say I’m the only one who is ‘psychic’. You’re right. You always have been.” 

 

Ren smiled softly then kept going. “Well then let me just say this. ‘Dying’ gives you a little bit of perspective, and I’ve realized that you two...Well, you and I, at least I hope, will always be lovers, right?”

 

Makoto chuckled and smirked. “Of course. Where is this going?”

 

Ren’s face then turned serious. “Well when you die you see things. Things that...they don’t make any sense at first, but you know that they were supposed to. I saw shit that both made sense, and didn’t. And one of the things I saw? Was you two...Fighting side by side in the middle of a street or something. Is it bullshit? Probably. I mean, they were random things I saw while dying, I likely wasn’t all there mentally. But the point is, it made me realize something. Since you two met, you’ve been rivals, and you hated him with a passion, and I have no doubt he hated you as well. But things have changed, now haven’t they? You two are so intrinsically linked that you don’t even realize it yet. And even if you still hate him now? He is the only person right now that you can trust to help you make things right.”

 

While Makoto knew deep down that he was right, she couldn’t accept that yet. She hated Akechi. She hated everything about him. She hated everything he represented. His actions, his arrogance, and how he  _ stole _ her sister from her. But she can’t just say that. Not to Ren. He needed to know that everything was going to be okay. So she winged it. “You’re right. I’ll...keep that option in mind.”

 

Ren raised his eyebrows then he laughed. Cackled, almost. His laugh slowly turned into another coughing fit, and once that passed, he grinned. “You never were a good liar. I guess we’ll see how it goes. This is it. I won’t be conscious until either you wake me up from my coma or...I die. So whatever happens next, it’s on you. You won’t have to worry about me bringing you down.” 

 

Makoto’s eyes went wide and she hugged Ren once again, catching the man off guard. She breathed into his sleeve, with a small smile on her face. “You’ve  _ never _ brought me down. You’ve only ever lifted me up. Always. Please, never forget how much I’ll miss you. Never forget how much I  _ love  _ you.” 

 

Ren was taken aback by her words, but then he smirked. “I won’t. Also, what was that you said about marrying me?” 

 

Makoto scoffed. “A pipe dream. One we’ll talk about only when you wake up.” Then her face became sadder. “I wondered at first, why my velvet room was your home. But now I understand. My life isn’t dependent on yours, and yours isn’t dependent on mine but...you filled a hole in my life that was left vacant after my father died. And now it’s vacant again. This life, the life I wanted with you...for now, it’s up in flames. I guess what I’m trying to say is that five years ago, you stole my heart. And now that I have it back...I just wish it stayed stolen. I wish we could figure this out together. I wish that you wouldn’t have to go.”

 

Ren smiled softly, noticing the tears flowing down both of their cheeks. “You don’t need me. You are strong Makoto, and I know you can do this. With or without me. And besides, you aren’t alone. You never are, and you never will be again. Even in death, I will always be with you. Or coma, whatever. Years ago, you were ridiculed for being useless. Well you never were. You were always able to help every last one of us. Which is why I know you are capable of ending our demons. For years, I couldn’t trust anyone, and I kept my burdens to myself, and I thought I never would find someone I could share that with. I’ve never been happier to say that I was wrong. I love you Makoto. And I always will.”

 

Then his eyes went wide. “Oh shit, there’s something I need to do.” Makoto raised an eyebrow as she saw Ren scramble to the drawers in this bedroom, pulling out a piece of paper and pen and writing vigorously on it. Once he was done, he waltzed over to Makoto with a serious expression on his face.

 

“When you get back to LeBlanc, check under the floorboards in the attic. You were right in looking for something last month, you just found the wrong thing. Check there and everything I wasn’t able to explain will be explained.” Then he held out his hand with a small slip of paper. “And take this. But  _ only _ open it once you go to the morgue in Inaba.” 

 

Makoto’s eyes went wide and her blood went cold. “Morgue? What are you talking about Ren?” 

 

But Ren was adamant. “Just promise me.  _ Please _ .”

 

Makoto didn’t know what to say, but she trusted Ren. She always would, now more than ever. So she smiled softly. “Okay. I promise.”

 

Ren smiled and then gave Makoto the paper. She immediately stashed it in a pocket, where it was for now, out of sight and out of mind. Then he looked at her with another serious and dark look in his eyes. “We’re out of time. Are you ready? You have to be sure, because once you make your choice? There is no going back.”

 

Makoto hesitated for a moment, but she realized that for the first time, she wasn’t alone. Ren would be by her side the whole time. She steeled herself, and she made her choice. 

 

“Yes…

 

Yes, I’m ready.”

 

Ren sighed and his fists clenched. A look of sadness covered his eyes and for a moment, his face changed once again to that of a corpse. Then, as quickly as it appeared, it was gone again, and Ren smiled. “Alright. Well I suppose that there just isn’t any time like the present.” 

 

Then he held out his hand. 

 

And after a moment’s hesitation…

 

Makoto took it with a smile on her face.

 

Ren grinned as the both of them started walking to the door. “Get used to how this hand feels because it’ll be the last time you  _ feel _ it.” 

 

Makoto burst out laughing, to the point that tears began to form in her eyes once again. “Once you’re out of your coma, how many jokes about your injuries are you going to make?”

 

Ren smirked. “As many as I need to, in order to entertain my Queen. Such is the duty of me, the Royal Jester in your court.”

 

Makoto giggled and playfully shoved Ren. “Stop, you’re going to embarass me!” 

 

They finally stepped out of the door and back into the living room. Victor and Lavenza were standing by Igor, and they all turned to look at the pair. However, before they reunited with the attendants and their master, Makoto pulled Ren aside and stared at him inquisitively. “Wait. There’s something I’m still confused about. Yaldabaoth was certain you had a plan. And I know you enough to know that you never go into a situation without one. So...what was it?”

 

Ren grinned and whispered in her ear, explaining the entire plan to Makoto from beginning to end. Once he finished, he pulled back and inwardly laughed at her stunned expression. After a moment she responded with an almost joyful scowl. “Holy shit. My boyfriend is a psychopath.” 

 

“The psychopath” grinned. “I could say the same about you Makoto. Now come on.”

 

The two of them walked to the Igor and his attendants. Once they completed their journey, Victor adopted a serious expression. “Alright...You guys ready?” 

 

Ren looked at Makoto expectantly and she nodded. “Yeah...Yeah I’m ready.” Victor and Lavenza both looked at each other and nodded. 

 

Lavenza began muttering an incantation from her book, while Victor spoke to the couple with a serious tone. “Ok, so the process shouldn’t be too complex. Essentially, both of your personas will come out to complete a union. Satanael will give his power, along with the wildcard ability, and fuse it with Anat’s. So, with that power, it will allow you to not only use Anat, but an old friend of yours: Johanna.”

 

Makoto’s eyes went wide. “Wait, seriously?” She looked at Ren with what was both a happy and sad look in her eyes. “I-I never thought I’d see her again.”

 

Victor continued. “Not only that, but the process will create a  _ new  _ persona. What it’s called, and what it’ll look like, I honestly have no idea. But what I do know is this. The process will hurt like hell. But the good news is, if all goes well, Ren will be in a coma, which is better than dying I suppose. However there is one problem...once the process is halfway done, well...

 

He’ll be gone. 

 

The process will completely drain him of his power, and because his shadow will go to you, not only will his palace form fully, his consciousness will drift from this place. He’ll be in limbo until either you wake him up or...he dies.” 

 

Makoto and Ren’s eyes went wide. Victor looked back and forth between the two of them and saw the tears forming in their eyes. He sighed softly and nodded. “I’ll give you two a minute.” He walked over to Lavenza and let the couple say whatever they needed to. 

 

Once he left, Makoto began sobbing frantically. She kept muttering over and over again. “I can’t do this, I don’t think I can do this, I can’t lose you again! I can’t, I  **WON’T!** ” 

 

Ren held her tight in his arms, and held her close to his chest. He turned her head to look up at him and he calmed her down as well as he could. “Hey, listen to me. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. You can do this, you don’t need me.”

 

Makoto sobbed more and more, crying harder and harder. “No! I can’t do this without you Ren! How, how can I do something so taxing without you here?! I  _ need _ you for this. Otherwise...what’s the point?”

 

Ren smiled softly and looked at Makoto with proud eyes. “Listen to me Makoto. You are so strong. You are the strongest one of us, without a doubt. And I  _ know _ you can become so much more. I will never leave you. While I may disappear from sight, I am always in here…” He pointed to her mind, and then her heart. “...and in here. I know you can do this. And while I won’t be here the whole time...I’ll be by your side in spirit.” Then he smirked. “And you’ll still have my shadow with me, so there’s that at least.”

 

Despite everything, Makoto laughed softly. Ren really did have that effect on her. That effect of calming her down, and that ability to let her realize that everything was going to be alright. She turned to look at the attendants and saw that they had set everything up for the ritual. She looked back to Ren, and despite her issues with this plan, despite her hesitation, she found herself wearing a determined expression on her face. “Ok. I’m ready!”

 

Both Victor and Ren shared a smirk: Ren’s judgement really  _ had _ paid off. The couple walked over to the area where the ritual was supposed to take place. There were two circles outlined on the ground, which Makoto assumed was where their shadows were supposed to be. In between them was another circle, where she once again assumed was where she was going to stand. Lavenza made a hand movement towards Makoto, all the while muttering that same incantation from earlier, and then suddenly, a wave of energy floated out of her. Makoto felt very drained as that energy floated towards one of the circles and manifested as her doppelganger: her own shadow. She felt like a part of herself was now missing, but thankfully that hole would be filled soon. Lavenza did the same to Ren, but when Makoto looked at him, she saw the effects were a lot more catastrophic: the man could barely stand, and he was beginning to slowly revert back to his corpse state. 

 

Makoto ran over to embrace him one last time, and he embraced her right back. He muttered something in her ear, a secret shared between the two of them, and the two of them alone. Then Victor called out to Makoto. “Alright...If you’re ready, stand in the circle between the two shadows.” After a moment’s hesitation, Ren nodded to her, and she begrudgingly let go of his hand, stepping into the circle. She looked at her own shadow and saw a look of pride, as if she was proud of her alternate self. Then she looked at Ren’s shadow and saw a look that confused her at first, but as she would later recall this event, his look couldn’t have made more sense. His eyes were one of sadness, and even a bit of resentment. But most of all, he looked as afraid as Ren once did five years ago, while he was recovering from being tortured by the police. 

 

Makoto’s fearful and concerned thought process was interrupted by Ren calling out to her. He smiled from ear to ear, but Makoto knew him well enough to pay attention to his eyes, with one of which rapidly deteriorating. He was afraid. He was afraid this would be the last time he would ever see her again. And Makoto realized that she is just as afraid as he is. But Ren was still smiling. He was the Joker after all. “Hey Makoto! You can do this. Just remember, I’m right here. Always.” 

 

Makoto smiled right back, but was startled by Victor placing a hand on her shoulder. “Are you sure you’re ready for this? Once you do this, there is no going back. You’ll wake up right back at Watanabe’s tower with mere minutes, maybe even seconds before Ren’s plan comes to fruition. This is a one way trip.” 

 

Makoto hesitated once again. Was she truly ready? Was she ready to be plunged right back into a battle against God, with people that had abandoned Ren in many ways, or believed  _ she _ was the one who abandoned him? Was she ready to lose Ren again? But if there was one thing she learned from being a Phantom Thief, if there was one thing she learned from being with Ren...it’s that you only have one chance to make things right. And the more you delay that, the more that chance fades away. 

 

This is it. 

 

This was the end of one age.

 

And the beginning of another.

 

And Makoto was ready to see whatever this new time would bring.

 

“Yes! I’m ready to finish this, once and for all!”

 

Victor sighed. He seemed to hate the mere idea of splitting the couple apart. But then he steeled himself and smirked. “Alright. I had a feeling you’d say that.

 

He began walking over to rejoin Lavenza, but then Makoto called out to him with a big smile. “Hey Victor...thanks...for everything. I look forward to getting to know you more.” 

 

He was taken aback at first, but then he smiled right back. “You too Makoto...you too.” 

 

He walked back over to Lavenza who also smiled at Makoto, saying her own final message to the Phantom Thief. “Good luck Priestess. But from what Ren has told me about you...You won’t need it.” 

 

And so, the ritual began. Lavenza started muttering an incantation, and Makoto watched as the energies of both shadows began to flow into her. She looked at Ren and felt tears in her eyes at the sight of him. Ren was fully back to his corpse state. He had a scruffy beard, his left eye was gone, his right hand was missing, there was a hole in his chest, and his entire body was covered in scars. But regardless of all of that, he kept smiling the entire time. There was a look of so much love in his eyes that despite how much Makoto wanted to deny it was him, she knew that beautiful smile anywhere. But she also realized that his body was fading from existence, in a similar fashion to how they all disappeared on that fateful day: December 24th 2016. Makoto wanted to run to him, she wanted to embrace him, to touch him, to kiss him and to never let go. But Ren stopped her before she could try anything. He just smiled. He always smiled. He said his last words. Words that Makoto would never forget for as long as she lived. 

 

“I love you. 

 

I always have. 

 

And I always will.”

 

And just like that…

 

Ren faded from existence.

 

_ And that’s when the pain started. _

 

Both shadows were now fully merged with the thief, so she began to scream out in agony as the pain began to consume her. The flames in the house raged higher than ever, and Makoto’s mind began to spin. She had lost him again. For the third time in a month, she had lost him  _ again _ . She felt a rage boiling within her, especially as she remembered what Ren whispered to her.

 

“Prove  _ them _ wrong.

 

Prove  _ us _ wrong.

 

Prove  _ me _ wrong.”

 

But unlike previous times, Makoto greeted that rage like an old friend. For the first time, she truly accepted it. She was angry about Ren being taken away from her, she was angry about all the people who had ruined his life, and she was angry at herself for the role she played. She was angry, and for the first time, she was  _ glad _ . Justice be damned, it only took away everything she loved. She now finally had a purpose:  _ revenge. _ She knew what she had to do. So she grinned and  _ accepted _ the pain. Suddenly, two voices cut through her mind. Blocking out the sounds of Victor and Lavenza saying to hang in there, the sounds of Igor saying “good luck”, all she heard were two voices in her head. Both speaking side by side.

 

**_Ready to begin a new path?_ **

 

**_A path of mischief, turmoil, pain, and suffering?_ **

 

**_A path where we take back what is ours, and go after the ones who took it from us?_ **

 

**_Years ago, you never fully accepted that anger and rage deep within you._ **

 

**_Are you ready to finally accept that which is yours?_ **

 

And Makoto just simply grinned. 

 

_ Yes! I am ready to take back what is rightfully mine! _

 

The voices chuckled and continued their monologue.

 

**_Very well._ **

 

**_I am thou. Thou art I._ **

 

**_Now begins a new age. A new path._ **

 

**_A new awakening._ **

 

Makoto didn’t have time to wonder about the fact that the two voices merged into one, before her eyes went full yellow and the pain flared up higher than ever. She couldn’t care less anymore. She was screaming her lungs out, but internally she was glad she finally had the power to make Yaldabaoth pay. To make  _ all of them _ pay. She felt herself waking up in the real world and it wouldn’t be long before she was ready to fight, but before she did, her vision went blank. Then in rapid succession, she saw random images, all from the past, present, and future. Some she recognized, but some threw her off. 

 

She saw images of all the torture Ren went through on the tower.

 

Of Ren sitting across from Sae in an interrogation room.

 

Of a man in a jester costume playing a guitar.

 

Of herself getting drunk in a bar with... _ Akechi _ sitting next to her. 

 

Of herself stepping into an amusement park. 

 

Of herself falling from a tower.

 

Of someone who looks just like her, holding her hand tightly with a malicious grin.

 

Of Ren in a coma.

 

Of Akechi and Makoto fighting side by side in the middle of a street. 

 

Of a man in a pinstripe outfit, that looks remarkably like Ren himself. 

 

Of a boy and a girl, twins with the same color eyes:  _ red eyes. Just like Makoto’s.  _

 

But through it all, one sequence of images stuck out to her. A sequence of images she would never forget for as long as she lived.

 

It was herself, as a seven year old, playing on a swing set. Sae could be seen from a distance, talking to a girl her age with purple hair. 

 

But next to Makoto was a boy. A boy with frizzy black hair, and distinct gray eyes. He was skinny, but the boy had a truly lovely smile, directed straight at the young girl. 

 

One name kept popping into Makoto’s head:

 

Akira Kurusu.

 

She knew that name. It was a friend from childhood who died in a car crash. She hadn’t thought about that name since her father died. 

 

But then Makoto made a connection. She saw the kid’s parents watching from afar, standing next to her own parents. She knew those parents. She had seen them enough times from Ren to know who they were. 

 

Ren Amamiya. 

 

Akira Kurusu. 

 

One in the same. 

 

She knew Ren as a child. Somehow. Someway. There was no way it was possible and yet, here it was. 

 

One secret uncovered.

 

In a long web of lies spanning twenty three years.

 

And just like that?

 

Makoto woke up at the top of Watanabe Tower. The apocalypse raging around her.

 

She sat up slowly. Ren wasn’t there anymore. He had been evacuated to safety. She looked forward and saw Akechi, Yu Narukami, Hamuko Arisato, and a blue haired boy  as the only ones left standing.

 

Makoto scowled.

 

The world was ending?

 

_ Not if she had anything to do with it. _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, and that's the end of that! A lot happened there! If you notice, there are some references to other stories here. Mainly, the necklace at the beginning referring to the present Ren gave Makoto at the end of the Avengers story. And if you know your Persona history, you might be able to figure out who Victor REALLY is. This chapter was fun as hell to make and is easily one of my favorites out of them all. I hope you enjoyed it, and look forward to the next chapter, which I can finally reveal the name of: The Death of a God, the Birth of a Firebrand! It may take a while, because of not only school, but the fact that this chapter is going to involve around 25 people fighting one foe, but hopefully it will be worth the wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please tell me what you guys thought in the comments below. And as always, I will see you guys next time!


	18. The Final Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final fight begins. The balance of power is shifted, new bonds are forged, thieves are born anew, and nothing, neither the world nor it's defenders, will never be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! After all this time(three months to be exact), it's finally here! Chapter 18. First! Sorry for such a long wait. School has been kicking my ass, I was pretty depressed for a while, and this chapter was LONG. But here we are. Thank you all for waiting, and for all the comments and kudos left in my "hiatus". I'd also like to thank Tengosa, PixieRed, Lealius, MrLsSidekick, and ThePhanSite on twitter for supporting me and making this chapter worth doing. I hope you enjoy!

October 29th 2021

1:37AM-Any time now…

 

Akechi never considered himself a fighter. A warrior. Someone that, when knocked down, immediately got back up. But circumstances change things, they change _people_ as well. And _these_ circumstances? Well, they were bound to change all of them, at some point. All of his friends. But he was _not_ expecting this. He wasn’t expecting to be the last man standing against a god, one beyond his own comprehension. He wasn’t expecting _four_ other wildcards to be knocked down by this god, two of which were on universal levels of power.

 

He certainly wasn’t expecting that one of them, his best friend, would be killed by his own girlfriend.

 

Ren was gone now. Lavenza had evacuated him, Takemi, and Fuuka to a safe location. The world was coming undone. Every country, every continent, had shadows everywhere, terrorising and even _killing_ innocents around the world. Ironic. The moment personas get exposed to the world, it’s in an end of the world level event. But even as all hope seemed lost, and Akechi stood, bloody, broken, and beaten against Yaldabaoth, he could still hear them trying to get _his_ heart rate back up. He wanted Makoto to go with them, but Lavenza insisted she stay so Akechi could directly protect her, and so if she re-joined the fight, she would be right there. He hated this entire situation. From the moment Ren gave up the cure to save him, Akechi had a sinking feeling that things would go like this but...it still tore him apart. He wondered how things could’ve been different and he wanted so badly to scream to the stars in anger about what might’ve been. But now, there was only one thing on his mind. Akechi never considered himself a fighter…

 

But he _had_ to get back up.

 

He could hear that _bastard_ laughing at him. _Mocking_ him with that _stupid_ low pitched voice of his.

 

“Well, well, well! If it isn’t my old protege! We never have met face to face have we? Such a shame that you have already chosen your side, you would’ve made a fine apprentice.”

 

Akechi spit out blood. The world was coming undone. Yaldabaoth had gained a _true_ form, and unlike what Ren told him about last time, they weren’t in the metaverse anymore. Yaldabaoth was now in the _real_ world, and it was his to control. But no matter what, he couldn’t let him win. He _refused_ to let him win. So Akechi just looked up and scowled.

 

“If you think...I am going to give you the satisfaction of winning...You have another thing coming.”

 

Yaldabaoth just laughed. Something then happened that caught Akechi completely off guard. Yaldabaoth must’ve taken a human form because a pair of feet stepped in front of him. He looked up and to his surprise, it was Makoto. For a brief one second he thought it was really her, but one look at those eyes convinced him otherwise. It wasn’t her, it was a tactic by Yaldabaoth to fuck with everyone it seemed. The false Makoto smirked. “It seems you always _were_ a failure. I should’ve just picked Ren as my champion. Then again, he didn’t fare much better either now did he?”

 

Suddenly a large burst of energy erupted from the real Yaldabaoth, consuming Akechi. He screamed out in agony as a feeling akin to electricity surged through his body. It reminded him of the days he spent in Watanabe’s operating table, but much much worse. His entire body felt every type of pain known to man, all contained in one attack. He wanted it to end, he wanted it all to end, but he couldn’t give out yet. For all of his friends. For Adachi. For Naoto. For Makoto.

 

_For Ren._

 

But his entire world was growing dim. Hope was vanishing before his very eyes. And by the time Ren’s plan came to be, there’d be no one left to kill Yaldabaoth once and for all. Time was running out. And everything they all have worked for, for the past few hours, no...for the past few years would all be for nothing. It’d be undone. Worst of all, Yaldabaoth would either torture or brainwash his friends into doing whatever he wanted. He _had_ to stop him. For the world to keep on going. For his friends to keep on living.

 

But he couldn’t move. He looked back to his friends. His _family_. The reason he was still fighting even now. All of them down, beaten, bruised or worse. His fellow wildcards were bleeding heavily, having been hit with almost all of Yaldabaoth’s power. The SEES members and Investigation Team were almost broken. Their eyes husks as if they were in a coma, just like Ren. And his fellow Phantom Thieves were no better. All of them broken and unconscious, looking no better than dead bodies. Akechi noticed that, although most of his friends and allies were unconscious, Mishima was just barely awake. He was lying on the ground, head raised up ever so slightly, looking like he had no right to be alive. It looked as though he were staring at the crumpled form of Shiho just next to him. If Akechi had the time to look closely enough, he would have seen a glint of rage in Mishima's eyes, mixed with something akin to a sign of newfound resolve. But when he looked towards where Makoto’s body was, he noticed something. One of the unconscious bodies was sitting upwards, staring right back at him. He couldn’t tell much about the figure but could at least see that it had...red eyes? Before he could further inquire who it was, he heard a laugh from above him, mocking him yet again.

 

He heard Yaldabaoth, both the real one and the false body he chose, laugh above him. “What was it you said to the Trickster? ‘This is how your justice ends’? Truly a brilliant quote. Allow me to pay tribute to it.”

 

Yaldabaoth unravelled one of his many arms. Did he have eight now? Six? More? He couldn’t quite remember. Who knew that such extreme pain could make you forgetful? Akechi had just enough brainpower to register one of Yaldabaoth’s arms pointing a gun right at his head. He turned his head upwards and saw him pointing weapons at all of his friends.

 

As Akechi took, what he thought would be his last breath, Yaldabaoth said the words that he believed would be the last that the former Detective Prince would ever heard on this planet.

 

_“ **This** _

 

_is how the Phantom Thieves die!”_

 

And just before his entire world went dark and he lost everything he loved one last time…

 

_Something happened._

 

So much happened all at once. In the course of one second, the balance of power shifted as if a deity had entered the room. Yaldabaoth got hit with a blast with a level of power Akechi had never seen before, and because of it, the god’s hold over Akechi was lost and the false Makoto was disintegrated. He felt a cooling feeling throughout his entire body, and felt his bones snap back together: _someone_ had healed him. Not only that, but as Akechi was _finally_ able to stand, he soon realized that _everyone_ had been healed. They slowly began to get up off the ground, groaning in pain and confusion.

 

Akechi slowly limped over to Naoto and held out his hand to her. “Get up, _detective_.”

 

Naoto groaned and took his hand, lifting herself up. “Thanks asshole. What exactly just happened?”

Akechi shrugged. “I really have no idea.” Then his eyes went wide. “Do you think that-?”

Before he could say another word, Yaldabaoth screamed out in anger. “ **INSOLENT CHILDREN! HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! I AM YOUR GOD! AND SOON YOUR ENTIRE WORLD WILL KNOW IT!** ”

 

He prepared himself for an attack, one that all of them recognized: it was the one that had enough power to cripple every wild card in the room.

 

Akechi’s eyes went wide and he screamed out to his teammates. “ **EVERYONE! BE READY!** ”

 

Everyone got into battle positions, ready for the fight of their life.

 

Until once again…

 

Everything changed.

 

Another large blast came careening towards Yaldabaoth, destroying one of his arms. The entire room felt a lot warmer. Everyone in it gasped at the attack, and all of them were left with one question.

 

Who could have done this?

 

They looked back to the source of the blast and were all stunned by the sight. Because there, standing covered in bruises, scars, and cuts…

 

Was Makoto Niijima herself.

 

Her phantom thief suit hadn’t emerged yet, all that _was_ there was her detective outfit. Her red eyes stood out in a cloud of smoke surrounding her as a result of that blast she fired. Her scowl was intense, and contained a level of anger Akechi _really_ hadn’t seen before. Even when he had almost crippled her and Ren during the boiler room fight, he had never seen her that angry. And for just a moment, as he was contemplating that anger, he saw _it_ . Her phantom thief outfit and her persona flash for just a second. He didn’t get a good look at it, but he saw enough to come to a conclusion: something had changed inside her. And then it all clicked. He _had_ seen that anger before.

 

It was the look Akechi saw in the mirror five years ago, once he had resigned himself to going after Shido.

 

A look of pure anger, hatred, and want for one thing and one thing only:

 

Revenge.

 

 _What...What happened in between her passing out and waking up? What did she become?_ Because whatever that was standing in front of her wasn’t the Makoto that he knew. She began to walk forwards slowly, as if she was a machine. She stepped out of the smoke and everyone watched her warily. She looked right back and her face softened, and for just a moment Akechi saw the _real_ Makoto. The one who wanted to help others around her, no matter what happens.

 

Futaba looked at her with fear in her eyes. “...Makoto? Is that you?”

 

And she _smiled_ . “Futaba...I missed you so much. I’ve missed _all of you_ so much. I’m sorry for taking so long, my energy was still low after waking up so there wasn’t much I could do. But I’m here now. And besides...

 

She turned back to Yaldabaoth, and her eyes shifted again. “I would _hate_ to miss an opportunity like this.

 

It didn’t take long for him to recover from such a devastating attack. He bent over the entire building, his power bleeding out from him, striking terror in the hearts of every person in it. The weather was influenced too, creating thunderstorms, and causing that blood rain to come down harder than ever before. Akechi could even hear the angry groans and moans from the corrupted masses down on the streets. But what amazed Akechi the most was despite him being more afraid then he’s ever been in his entire life, Makoto just stood there. She barely batted an eye. But now that he knew what he was looking for, Akechi paid attention to the details. And lo and behold, Makoto’s clenched fist was shaking. She _was_ afraid. But at that moment, her anger overpowered her fear, and Akechi knew that feeling too. And because of that, he was the most scared in the room. Because he knew that look in her eyes.

 

It was the one the Black Mask made in that boiler room five years ago.

 

Thankfully, before Akechi’s thoughts could get anymore dark, Yaldabaoth screamed out in amusement. “Well, well, well! If it isn’t the Priestess herself! Back to rejoin the fight and die with your friends I presume?”

 

Makoto scowled. It was a scowl of pure hatred and contempt, one that Akechi once again recognized in himself five years ago. He found himself sweating out of pure fear. Not just of Yaldabaoth but of Makoto herself. _Why...why am I feeling like this? Why do I have such a quaking feeling of fear? Makoto...what have you become?_

 

Makoto spoke with a deep scowl. “ _Yaldabaoth_. Here we are again, I suppose. At the end of the world, as reality itself is falling apart. Funny how things end up going full circle, huh?”

 

Everyone in the room that knew Makoto took a double take at her tone, especially Sae and Akechi. It was angry, bitter, and even borderline nihilistic. The Makoto they knew, the one full of heart, full of love, joy, hope, and optimism was gone. The question on everyone’s mind at the moment was if she’d ever return. But Akechi had a sinking feeling that the optimistic and loving side of Makoto died with Ren.

 

Yaldabaoth noticed this change of tone and laughed even louder. “ **HAHAHAHAHAHA!** You certainly sound very different Ms. Niijima! I wonder, have my actions broken the strategist of the Phantom Thieves? It would make sense! Was it Eiko’s death? The fact I turned you against Ren, no, all of you? Or perhaps it was the fact I used you to murder the one you love? Such a shame, truly. If he had just joined me five years ago...none of us would be here. But in all honesty? I couldn’t be happier that he’s dead. That _pest_ has been a thorn in my side for too long.”

 

Everyone behind Makoto gasped at Yaldabaoth’s confession. Akechi and Naoto weren’t surprised, but the Phantom Thieves and Sae were. They had played right into Yaldabaoth’s trap, and it had cost Ren his life. It took everything they had not to start crying on the spot, but one thing stopped them: Makoto herself. She merely scowled deeper, and her fist clenched further. Which led Sae to come to a jaw dropping realization. She _knew_. Before they did. An inner anger boiled within her at the realization, but Akechi knew what the true impact meant. If Makoto knew, longer than the rest of them, then she was the most broken of all. Because she has had to carry that knowledge with her for hours almost, while in her own personal hell, because of actions that were her own fault. That realization, that knowledge...it wouldn’t just break Makoto. It would turn her into the very monster he was not so long ago.

 

But Makoto’s face didn’t shift. If anything, her conviction was stronger now than ever before. “That’s what you think Yaldabaoth. You may think that I'm off my game after what you've done to me. After you orchestrated the killing of Eiko. After you turned me against the one I love...After you made me kill him. But you're wrong. It just made me angry. It gave me a new drive. A new mission."

 

Yaldabaoth laughed. “And what might that be?”

 

And then Makoto flashed a truly dangerous smirk. "...I'm going to take great joy in ripping you apart. Piece by piece. And this time? _You won't come back._ "

 

A dead silence stuck with every last person there at the top of the tower. There were no gasps, no intakes of breath, no nothing. Because right now, the two emotions everyone was feeling the most were fear and shock. And there were no words, no sounds to truly capture that. Only the silent, anxious, and sporadic breathing of the room inhabitants. That silence was ruptured by Yaldabaoth’s cackling, that started off slowly and soon turned into full blown maniacal.

 

“ **Heheheheheheh. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!** Oh, that’s hysterical! I’m so glad I chose you to be my vessel. It’s such a shame that you decided to choose the wrong side. All of you. You would’ve made such great allies had you decided to give Amamiya up. We would’ve ruled this world together. There’s still time you know? Time for you to take my offer.”

 

Ryuji screamed out then. “ **HELL NO! WE NEVER WOULD’VE SOLD OUT OUR FRIEND!”**

 

Futaba screamed out as well. “You murdered our friend. **MY _BROTHER_! I WOULD ** **_NEVER_ ** **JOIN YOU!”**

 

Then Naoto. “ **YOU HURT HIM! MY FAMILY, ONE OF THE ONLY ONES I HAVE LEFT! WE ARE NEVER GOING TO JOIN YOU OR WORK WITH YOU, EVER!”**

 

And then Akechi. “You hurt our friend. Someone that is family to all of us, whether by blood or not. The one who guided us through all our hardship. The one who started us on this path in the first place. So no. We won’t join you. We’ll just be the ones to tear you down.”

 

Everyone all screamed out their protests and anger towards Yaldabaoth. All promising one thing, one fact: that they would rather die than join them.

Makoto looked up at Yaldabaoth and smirked. “Well, I say that we’ve all made our opinions clear. We aren’t joining you. We never will. So you may as well kill us now, but trust me when I say it won’t be the end.”

 

Yaldabaoth laughed once more, and his arms and entire body began to shift. “Well, it was worth a try. Such a shame you won’t live to see my new world order. But worry not my subjects. I’ll start with the Priestess. You needn’t worry Makoto. You will join Ren in the dark soon enough. Say hi to him for me….if he’ll even talk to you that is.”

 

He laughed one last time, and then moved his arms upwards. He prepared all of his weaponry on each one of his arms. They were charging up. Akechi’s eyes went wide and he called out to Makoto.

 

“ **MAKOTO! HE’S GOING TO KILL YOU! GET BACK!”**

 

Makoto scowled and looked back towards the others. “ **EVERYONE, GET BACK!** ”

 

Sae had a desperately worried look in her eyes. “But you-!”

 

Makoto scowled even deeper and yelled at everyone. “ **I SAID** **_GET BACK!_ ** _”_

 

Akechi grabbed Sae by the shoulder. She looked back at him with a scowl. “ **I CAN’T LEAVE MY SISTER BEHIND!** ”

 

Akechi had an equally serious look in his eyes. “I know. But I’m not asking you to leave her. Just step back. Because I...I have a sneaking suspicion that Makoto _wants_ this to happen.”

 

Before Sae could protest, Akechi dragged her backwards, and along with the others, hesitantly stepped back. The weapons were fully charged and the masses at the bottom appeared to be...cheering? They were cheering for the Phantom Thieves death. They heard cries such as “ **KILL THE SINNERS!** ” or “ **DEATH TO THE PHANTOM THIEVES!** ”, but what they all mainly heard in that moment was, “ **DEATH TO THE** **_QUEEN_ ** **!** ”

 

Yaldabaoth laughed maniacally. “ **WELL, WELL, WELL! YOU WOULD LEAVE YOUR FRIEND BEHIND? A SMART MOVE INDEED, BUT UNFORTUNATE FOR HER. AND IT SEEMS THE MASSES HAVE SPOKEN! IN THAT CASE, I THINK AN EXECUTION IS IN ORDER! MS.NIIJIMA, ANY LAST WORDS?!** ”

 

And just before all hell broke loose, just before Yaldabaoth got his victory, and just before all hope was lost and Makoto died…

 

_She smirked._

 

“Between you and me Yaldabaoth? _You talk too much._ ”

 

And before the Phantom Thieves could even blink, all of Yaldabaoth’s weapons fired at the same time, straight at Makoto in a loud series of explosions. Every blast hit at once, directed at her and her alone, in a cacophony of loud sounds and bright lights. The ground where Makoto stood was borderline ripped apart, and Akechi could tell that the building itself wasn’t very far behind either, and the probability that it could come apart at any moment. A fire began around the room consuming the walls and parts of the floors. Every person there expected to see a mix of blood and gore as a result of that very same carnage. Sae began to sob into Akechi’s shoulder, fearing to see the blood of her sister flying everywhere, much to his embarrassment and shock. But to the Thieves’ surprise, there was nothing. No blood, no gore, no crying screams. Just the sounds of explosions and flying rubble. But for Akechi, he wasn’t surprised. It just confirmed his worst fears.

 

After what seemed like forever, the firing stopped, leaving only a thick cloud of smoke. Everyone was either sobbing or shaking with anger as Yaldabaoth laughed maniacally.

 

“Eheheheheheheh **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** **TELL ME PHANTOM THIEVES! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO LOSE YOUR LEADER AND YOUR STRATEGIST, THE HEART AND SOUL OF YOUR TEAM, ALL IN ONE NIGHT?! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO HAVE FINALLY** ** _LOST_** **!** But rest assured Phantom Thieves, the worst is yet to come. I will make you suffer until your very last breath, making you endure an endless pain that will last a millenium. I will take everything you hold dear, rip it all from your cold dead hands, as you watch everything you have worked for come undone. And then, when your suffering is done, and all your tears have been shed, then I will kill you. Make no mistake, you will all pay for killing m-”

But before Yaldabaoth could brag anymore, a voice called out. “Oh, **SHUT UP YOU SON OF A BITCH!** ”

 

Mishima’s eyes went wide. He looked around frantically and said what everyone else was thinking. “Wh-where did that voice come from?!”

 

And then Minato’s eyes went wide as the smoke began to dissipate. “Holy shit.”

 

Futaba’s readings began to go haywire, as everyone else saw what Minato did. There, standing in the middle of a borderline crater, as the smoke began to finally dissipate…was Makoto. Not just alive, but completely unharmed. Akechi could see the small ambers of a blue fire beginning to surround bits of Makoto’s clothes, but she wasn’t fully enveloped yet. Her fists were clenched so hard that blood was dripping from her fists.

 

She spoke with a tone laced with venom. “You spend so much time laughing and laughing and laughing. Thinking that you’ve won. That you’ve broken our soul. That you’ve taken everything from us. But yet, you always underestimate us. Even after we have beaten you, outsmarted you, played you for a **FOOL** , you still look at us like we’d never beat you. Ren was the only person that scared you right? That’s why you wanted him on your side. That’s why you killed him, and you used me to do it. You wanted him broken. So what, you think that now that he’s dead, that you’ve automatically won? Well, you’re wrong. Let me tell you why.”

 

Just then, the entire group felt a massive tremor in the Earth. Something was happening. Despite all the fear he was feeling, Akechi smirked. He looked at those who were there with Ren at the very beginning of this crusade, and they were smirking too. They knew what was coming. And while those who were controlled by Yaldabaoth were confused, it wouldn’t be long before they knew too.

 

Makoto was smirking now. It seemed she knew what was going on too. “One reason is simply because his power, his unwavering bravery, and compassion lives on in all of us. We intend to carry that legacy until the end of our days. And that sticks with us, even now. We will destroy you, just as he would’ve done.”

 

The earthquakes raged on, now more powerful than ever. There were storms, and the sky slowly turned from red to a purple hue. The masses down on the ground were responding differently too. They had gone from cheering...to panicking. They were slowly beginning to come back to their senses. While everyone in the room had started to panic themselves, besides the ones that knew what was happening, Yaldabaoth was still blissfully unaware.

 

“Is that all? Surely you don’t think that’ll be all it takes to kill me.”

 

Makoto’s smirk only grew. “ _I’m not done_ . You see, Ren had one other uncanny ability: he knew how to make a plan. I swear, there were times that he would smile with glee once he came up with a plan, whether it be as a Phantom Thief, as a student, or as a assisting member to the diet. That smile and drive drew me to him. I miss that. But I’m getting off track. You see, you forgot something. Something that scared you, something that you forgot once you believed Ren was gone. You forget...he comes up with a plan for every situation. I came up with a plan to stop Akechi, to figure out who was behind all of our misfortune five years ago. But today? _His_ plan is the one that’s going to bring you down.”

 

The earthquakes raged on, now more powerful than ever. The clouds turned completely purple, and thunder, rain, and lightning rippled across Shibuya. The screaming on the ground had increased to maximum levels, with every citizen panicking, and the sounds of ambulances, firefighters, and police officers echoing throughout the city. But what everyone all felt was this weird feeling of dread. Yaldabaoth felt it too. Something, no, some _one_ had awoken. And his power was causing disasters across the world.

 

Yaldabaoth’s cocky composure finally broke, and he screamed out in rage. “ **WHAT DID YOU DO?!** ”

 

And Makoto smirked. “You see, Ren had a plan. A plan that you forgot about. A plan you did everything in your power to find out. A plan you used _me_ to try and discover. However, once you believed you won, you forgot about his plan. And I only realized the plan recently. And it was crazy, insane, reckless, stupid even. But it was...genius. He planned to unleash a God, a monster, far more powerful and dangerous than you could ever hope to be. Does the name Nyx ring any bells?”

 

Mitsuru, Aigis, and Hamuko’s eyes went wide and they turned to Minato. His sister’s jaw dropped. “You’re shitting me.”

 

Minato smirked. “Gotta admit. It _was_ a hell of a plan.”

 

Makoto continued. “He left you one last ultimatum: either you let the world die, and your power be compromised, or you use a part of your power as a seal, and your grip on the world fades. Take your pick, but one way or another? This plan? Wasn’t mine. It was Ren’s. See, Akechi at one point said that without his direction, we’d be like cattle. Undirected, chaotic, without any control. But he was wrong then...and he would still be wrong now. He knew he was going to die. He knew his plan was borderline suicide. But he went through with it. This world, the one that took everything from him, his friends, the ones that left him for dead? He still fought to save us all, to protect us all from an oblivion that we absolutely deserved. So know this _Yaldabaoth!_ It wasn’t I, or Akechi, or Igor that came up with a plan. It was _him_ . The very man you killed in order to cripple us. **DO YOU HEAR ME YALDABAOTH?!** **_WE_ ** **DIDN’T COME UP WITH THE PLAN TO STOP YOU, TO DESTROY YOU! IT WAS OUR LEADER. IT WAS JOKER. IT WAS** **_REN AMAMIYA WHO BEAT YOU!_ ** ”

 

Nyx was released. The world was coming undone but now from a different source. Yaldabaoth had a choice: ruin all of his _hard work_ and let the world be torn asunder or use a fraction of his power to seal Nyx, risking his control over the planet, and his chance of defeating the thieves. But it wouldn’t matter if he didn’t have a world to control in the first place. So he made his choice. He outstretched one of his eight arms towards the catalyst, a far off city in Tokyo called Iwatodai, and as the entire Phantom Thieves watched, slowly but surely, his power flowed out of his hand and towards Nyx. It travelled across the sky and slowly made its way towards it’s destination.

 

Makoto just smirked and spoke to herself quietly. “Well, well, well. He took the bait. Alright Ren. _Time to finish what you started._ ”

 

* * *

  
1:45AM

 

Meanwhile, in the place where Nyx was once sealed, all of the velvet room attendants, except for Lavenza who was staying by Ren’s side, were doing their best to hold him at bay until Ren’s plan came to fruition. Margaret groaned in frustration as she used all of her power to hold the beady-eyed monster back. “Whose idea was this again?!”

 

Elizabeth smirked, also holding the monster back. “Oh it was Ren’s idea. And I must admit, it truly was a hell of a good idea.”

 

Margaret scowled. “ **REALLY SIS?! YOU TOO AGREE WITH HIS PLAN?!** ”

 

Theodore also smirked slightly. “She _is_ right you know. Ren Amamiya truly is a fascinating subject. This plan is truly a work of art.”

 

Then another attendant, one with an earring on and a look of both frustration and determination: Victor. “Yeah well, reckless and dangerous as it was, it certainly was something to marvel. Now we just need to make sure it actually works.”

 

Margaret groaned and they kept holding it at bay, until Victor noticed something. A power that seeped in from the the roof and started to flow towards the beady eyed avatar. Victor smirked. “Oi! Sisters...and brother, we’ve got company!”

 

They looked to the energy and their eyes went wide as it began to warp around where the seal once was, and in mere minutes, the seal had been reformed but with a new red coloration, and a model of a Holy Grail adorned it. All the attendants were stunned and then slumped back against the nearest wall, sighing in relief.

 

Elizabeth smiled softly. “I can’t believe it’s over. We sealed that monster away without sacrificing a loved one.”

 

Victor sighed in exasperation. “Well now it’s up to The Phantom Thieves. Now it’s up to Makoto.”

 

Theodore raised an eyebrow at Victor. “Do you really think she can do it?”

 

Victor smiled. “I know she can. Not just because of her lineage, but because of that determination underneath. This is her fight now. Her war.”

 

Then his eyes went more serious. “My only fear is that she herself succumbs to her demons. If so...then we’ll have a whole new problem on our hands.”

 

Margaret’s eyes went wide. “What kind of problem?”

 

And Victor just closed his eyes and exhaled slowly.

 

“The kind of problem that breaks someone’s mind, body, and soul.

 

_The kind of problem that creates a monster.”_

 

* * *

  
1:47 AM

 

And just like that, the balance of power shifted. Yaldabaoth’s control over humanity had ended and the skies had began to clear. Emergency services began to mobilize, and people who were injured started to get the appropriate help. The power started to come back on as well, and inside Shujin Academy, all of Ren’s confidants watched as the TV was turned on to the news, and the newswoman began to speak

 

"We have a piece of breaking news for you, one that very well may be a matter of life or death. On scene is Takeshi Norio, with a live report. We go now to Takashi."

It cut to a reporter on scene, standing as close to the Watanabe building as possible without risking injury, with Yaldabaoth towering in the distance. The camera man spoke with panic in his voice. "Misako, I'm live here just outside the Watanabe building and, as you can see, there's some kind of monstrous being behind me, kneeling outside the building. What's even more interesting is that there appears to be a group of humans facing off against this massive being," He accentuated that point by pointing to the top of the tower, with the Phantom Thieves standing in front of them. "Now, my camera operator was able to zoom in enough just before we started the broadcast to better make out some of the figures and it would appear that some of these figures are wearing rather ridiculous outfits. But these outfits bear a strong resemblance to those worn by the Phantom Thieves five years ago, when they called out the infamous former Prime Ministerial candidate Masayoshi Shido to the entire nation. Presumably they're trying to stop this monster. I'm not sure how things are progressing or what's happened so far but please, everyone, for your own safety, stay inside, stay at home, whatever you do, do not come down here. My camera operator and I are going to get out of here now, for our own safety. Misako, back to you."

 

It cut back to the camera woman who was trying not to panic. “We will do our best to continue coverage from a distance, but please, everyone stay safe! You cannot go outside, because as far as all of us know...the world is ending. Please, please. Find your family and friends and hold on to them until this all ends. Thank you, and for now, good night.” Before the camera cut out though, Misako looked to the camera operator and began to sob, crying and muttering at the same time, “Where’s my family, they should be safe, why aren’t they he-” It cut on that dark note.

 

However, as the camera finally cut out though, all of the confidants had noticed something from that footage of the tower: Ren was missing.

 

A 17 year old Shinya Oda was the first to speak. “Wh-Where is he?!”

 

Kawakami looked at the screen in fear. “I have no idea. What if he…”

 

But then Iwai scowled and slammed his fist on one of the tables. “ **NO!** I refuse to believe anything happened to him. That kid has faced worst, I know he can do this.”

 

His son, the 18 year old Kaoru also cheered. “Yeah! He must’ve made it, he’s a Phantom Thief and they don’t lose! …..Right?”

 

There was a dark silence. No one else knew what to say, until Chihaya spoke up shakily. “...The only thing we can do now is hope and pray he lives.”

 

Ohya, who was drinking heavily, scowled. “That’s it?! That's all you have to offer?! Your stupid faith can’t do anything, you moron! What the hell else is there-?!”

 

But before she could finish, Chihaya also slammed down on the desk, startling everyone as she spoke in her country dialect. “I kno’ that! But right now, it’s all we can do to keep us hopeful. Ren wouldn’t want us to worry now would he?!”

 

Again, another silence. No one knew what else to say or do. Until Yoshida spoke. “I’ll contact some people I know. Get the word out. Have the whole city know whose saving them, and maybe the world can finally start giving the Phantom Thieves the credit they deserve.”

 

The others smiled and all agreed to contact whoever they could in order to bring all the attention possible to the Phantom Thieves’ exploits. Soon, the entire city began cheering their name. Hope had returned to the hearts and minds of every citizen in Shibuya. And in a little alleyway next to Untouchables, Tae, Fuuka, and Lavenza heard it.

 

Fuuka smiled and looked up at the buildings above them. All the lights were red in honor of the thieves. “The world is beginning to believe in them...in _us_ again.”

 

Tae shared that soft smile and glanced at Ren, that yellow scarf once belonging to Morgana still wrapped around his throat, but now covered in blood. “He has always been capable of getting people to believe in him. That feeling of invincibility you feel when you are near him is contagious.”

 

Lavenza nodded and smiled. “So this is what humanity is capable of. I can see why Ren believes in them so much.”

 

And speak of the devil…

 

“M...Makoto?”

 

The three caretakers’ eyes went wide and they turned to the body of Ren Amamiya next to them. His eyes were wide open, and blood was starting to pour out of his mouth. “Where...Where is Makoto?”

 

Tae, Fuuka, and Lavenza rushed to his side, desperately trying to keep him stable and trying to stop the blood. Lavenza spoke to him to calm him down. “Ren, listen to me. I’m right here, we’re all right here. Makoto is safe. She’s alive and well, and you will be too.”

 

Ren stayed silent for a few minutes as Tae and Fuuka worked to patch him up, then he spoke with a small smile. “What...What’s that cheering?”

 

Tae smirked. “They’re cheering for you, y’know. Your plan worked. Yaldabaoth is weakened and Nyx seems to be sealed. You did it.”

 

Normally, Tae expected Ren to smirk and say, "Was there ever any doubt?” But in this case, Ren just smiled softly. “Really? I-I can’t believe it. I guess I’m not a complete fuckup after all.”

 

He started coughing a bit, and while Fuuka and Lavenza took care of Ren, Tae was stunned. She had never heard Ren this broken before. He sounded like a different person altogether. She chalked it up to the fight against Makoto but she knew deep down that there was more to it than that. The light from Ren’s eyes was gone. And maybe, just maybe…

 

The Ren they knew really was gone. Or at least...beginning to fade away for good. 

 

That point was accentuated as Ren did something they had never seen him do before. He began [ singing ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LsvuipGq2ns) to himself as his vitals were kept stable. He slurred his words because of the pain and exhaustion, and every once and awhile, a coughing fit would interrupt the lyrics. But the song he sung was as beautiful as it was melancholy.

 

“I

 

I will be King

 

And you,

 

you will be Queen

 

Though nothing will drive them away

 

We can be heroes just for one day

 

We can be us

 

_just for one day.”_

 

* * *

 

 

But back at the tower, Yaldabaoth was collapsed over the building. Everyone was stunned that Yaldabaoth had been crippled and that Ren’s plan had worked. Naoto smiled softly and looked towards Akechi. “It worked...I can’t believe it worked.”

 

Akechi grinned. “That’s Ren for you. Him and Makoto are two sides of the same coin, but both come up with two different types of plans. Hers are more logical and planned, while Ren’s are so crazy and stupid that somehow they always work.”

 

Hamuko’s eyes went wide when she heard the sounds from the people on the ground. “Are they...cheering for _us_?”

 

Mitsuru smirked ever so slightly and stepped forward, taking in the sounds. “Is this...what it’s like to be a Phantom Thief? I don’t think SEES ever made _this_ much of an impact.”

 

Kanji nodded in agreement. “Neither did the Investigation Team, now that I think about it. What makes you guys different?”

 

Haru and Ryuji looked at each other, then back to the others, and smirked. Ryuji said what both of them were thinking. “Well, we weren’t exactly very subtle back then.”

 

Ann looked back at the rest of them with a slightly cheeky smile. “Yeah, weren’t we also framed for murder for a while?”

 

Naoto then stepped in, and Akechi joined the conversation too. “Yeah, I remember that for a while, Dojima wanted me to go to Shibuya to go after you guys. I refused, because I had an inkling Ren may have been one of them.”

 

Then Minato smiled. “Well, regardless of how insane your history as Phantom Thieves has been...I gotta admit, this...this does feel good.”

 

However, everyone was also cautiously waiting for the fight to start back up. But Makoto meanwhile, was pacing back and forth in front of Yaldabaoth with a big smirk. “Oh Yaldy~! Wake up asshole, we aren’t done with you!”

 

On any normal occasion, Futaba or Ryuji would have made some joke about “Makoto going insane.” But now...everyone was just afraid for their friend.

 

Yaldabaoth groaned in that almost robotic voice and every person up there felt a chill up their spine at his angry tone. “You- **_YOU_ ** …Do you have any idea what you’ve **_DONE?!_ ** ”

 

Kanji smirked in the background. “I think we just took you down a peg! How does it fucking feel asshole?!”

 

Yaldabaoth laughed dryly, causing a feeling of dread to ripple throughout them all. “You **_IDIOTS_ ** . I was going to make this world a better place. Make it something beautiful. Make humanity a race worthy of being honored. But you **_MONSTERS_ ** -”

 

But before he could say anything more, they heard the beginnings of a maniacal laughter. Akechi didn’t need to look to know that the laugh belonged to Makoto. She laughed and laughed and at that moment people began to realize that whatever happened between her and Ren, whatever happened while she was out cold, it broke her. Ren was broken physically and emotionally, but Makoto? Not only was she broken emotionally but psychologically too. Something had come undone in her mind. And everyone was truly afraid to find out what it was.

 

Makoto spoke dryly through her laughter. “ _‘Monsters’?_ ** _MONSTERS?!_** You have got to be shitting me! Do you have any idea what you’ve done to us?! The people you’ve tortured, the lives you’ve ruined?! Well let me give you a refresher: you tore us apart. You tortured Aigis, you gave Morgana the only thing he’s ever wanted, only to steal it from him right under his nose, you critically injured Akihiko, and you killed Ren Amamiya, all using me! **YOU TURNED US ALL AGAINST EACH OTHER, AND** ** _WE’RE_** **THE MONSTERS?!** ”

 

She laughed louder and louder, spiralling further and further into a rabbit hole of madness as Yaldabaoth groaned in a tone filled with rage. “And hell, you couldn’t even do your own dirty work. You had to use _me_ to do it! Because the last time you tried to rule the world you were defeated by a couple of teenagers! How pathetic is that?! You call yourself a God of Control, but you aren't even competent to be a deity, let alone a _God_ . You know what I think? I think you're just as useless as the rest of us! Actually, maybe more! Because _at least we always finish what we started.”_

 

Makoto smirked at everyone’s confused murmurs, including Yaldabaoth’s. “Because you see, Ren _is_ alive. Igor picked up his conscious, and while he will be in a coma, he will still _live_ .” The entire room was stunned, and they either showed it by gasps or pure silence. And Makoto just grinned at Yaldabaoth’s growling. “So you see, you failed there too. Once again, you have lost to a rag-tag group of misfits. Perhaps... _maybe you should’ve stayed gone. That might’ve been less humiliating for you_.”

 

Yaldabaoth finally snapped, jumping up and ripping open the roof above them. “ **AGHHHHHHH! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, HUH?! YOU ARE ALL CHILDREN PLAYING AT BEING HEROES! I TRIED TO BE CHARITABLE, TO BE A BENEVOLENT RULER! BUT HUMANITY DOESN'T DESERVE THAT KINDNESS. SO I WILL ENSLAVE THEM. BRING THEM UNDER MY CONTROL. AND AS FOR YOU? I WILL RIP APART EVERYTHING THAT YOU LOVE. TAKE IT ALL FROM YOU. I WILL FIND REN AND MAKE SURE HE STAYS DEAD THIS TIME. AND YOU WILL BE FORCED TO WATCH AS EVERYTHING YOU HOLD DEAR IS TAKEN FROM YOU. STARTING NOW, WITH YOUR PATHETIC BIG SISTER!"**

 

Yaldabaoth raised one of his guns and pointed it at Sae. But before she could even think about dodging or blocking the blast, Makoto once again did it for her. She looked back at Sae, and her eyes were glowing yellow. Now everyone could see that there was a blue energy surrounding her and _definitely_ a persona forming behind her. She smiled sadly. “Sis...I’m so sorry about everything that’s happened. I promise I’ll..I'll make it all better.”

 

Then she turned back to Yaldabaoth with a deep scowl on her face. "...'Rip apart everything that we love'? You.... _already_ took everything from us. Everything from me. You stole humanity's freedom twice. You tried to kill us, and wipe us out from existence. You put Ren in a game that he was bound to lose. And you turned us against each other in your own twisted game. You...You made me kill Ren. You took everything we held dear, and you stole it right under our nose. You...YOU.... **_YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ANYTHING FROM US EVER AGAIN._ ** "

 

Yaldabaoth got ready to fire everything he had at Makoto once again. Everyone behind her got ready for the fight of their life. But Makoto stepped forward. In her mind she was serene, for the first time in months. She felt a sense of calm. Because she finally had a purpose. A drive. She thought back to all the times she had been wronged in her life. There were oh so many times. Before Yaldabaoth, before the Phantom Thieves, before Shujin, even before her Father died. The world had been pushing her around for years, and she had been fighting back for just as long. People bullied her, mentally and physically, so she learned to fight back not just with fists, but with actions. She lost sleep, tortured herself over school, so she studied and studied and studied. And after her Father died, when she considered herself useless? She became a Phantom Thief and took on the world.

 

But now?

 

None of that seemed to matter.

 

The world had wronged not just her, but the one she loved. Her anger kept increasing more and more and more. Logic and reason be damned. She was willing to destroy the entire world and everyone who stood in her way to get what she wanted.

 

 _Revenge_.

 

She felt her new persona begin to manifest. Her anger boiled but with it was a sense of maniacal joy. She was a wildcard now. She could take on the world now. One word entered her mind, the word she assumed was the name of her new Persona.

 

Adrestia.

 

 _Deity of Retribution_.

 

She felt power begin to emerge from within her. She started to have visions. The day she and Ren had first met. There had been nothing but rumors surrounding him.

 

Another vision. The day she had gotten herself kidnapped to get dirt on Kaneshiro.

Another. Her awakening to her Persona.

The day she and Ren finally admitted their feelings for each other and the start of their relationship.

After the interrogation, her nursing Ren's wounds in the silence of the LeBlanc attic.

  
Her discovering Ren's identity as the Boogeyman.

Her punching a hole through his chest.

Talking with Ren in the Velvet Room.

 

More events that involved her childhood and the mysterious Akira Kurusu.

 

Her Father getting tortured, and seven people surrounding him while it happens.

 

And even a glimpse at a man with a earring who looked remarkably similar to Victor, hanging out with other people in a time long gone.

And now, flashes of what Makoto could only assume to be the future.

 

A man with red hair, sitting in a chair.

 

Of a woman with red sunglasses in an alleyway.

 

Of a mighty dragon, flying through the sky.

 

Of an all consuming red sky.

 

Of a red, mechanical arm with a red prosthetic eye next to it.

 

Of a giant hulking monster in a carnival.

  
Of Ren, at an altar.

A cruise, riding into the sunset.

Ren in a courtroom, with Akechi on the stand.

 

Of herself, Ren, and Futaba all sitting at a table clinking a glass together.

And of a hospital, with the sounds of cries echoing down the hall.

 

Makoto felt new power flow through her fingertips. It must've been the new awakening her new persona spoke of. She felt a new anger boil within her. Anger at all the wrongs done to the world. Anger at all the wrongs done to humanity. Anger at all the wrongs done to her friends. Anger at all the wrongs done to herself. But most of all, anger at all the wrongs done to Ren Amamiya. He had brought them all together. He had made her feel a sense of peace and calm that she had never felt since her Father died. And he was gone.

Gone.

Gone.

Her rage boiled. She felt all rational thought slipping. The world took Ren Amamiya from her. _He_ took Ren Amamiya from her. She had a new mission, a new drive: to take something away from the God that stole everything from her. To destroy Yaldabaoth, and make sure he never comes back.

Ren.

Her love, the love of her life. The thing that has kept her going for five years.

Gone.

Gone but not forgotten.

She would make every person that ever hurt her, that hurt him, that hurt _them_ suffer.

 

"Well well!

 

It seems _you_ have a new drive, huh?"

She looked up and it was as if time slowed down. Ren was there. Not the Ren in the Velvet Room, but the _true_ Ren. The one who was bruised, bloodied, and broken.  She was stunned at the sight, but that rage boiled even further at seeing just how much the world had destroyed her love.

But the apparition smiled. And if Makoto didn't know any better, she thought she saw a yellow glow in his one remaining eye.

"There are people that have made us suffer. That have made us feel agony beyond our wildest dreams. So do me one favor before you find me; prove them wrong, prove us wrong, prove me wrong. _And wipe that god-forsaken cup off the face of the Earth_ . The world may be afraid of Yaldabaoth. But they should be _terrified_ of you."

And then he was gone.

Stolen from her once again.

No.

No this would never happen again.

She would never get pushed around _again_ .

No one would ever hurt _them_ **_again_**.

Ren was right. The world should be terrified of her.

And it starts with destroying Yaldabaoth...

Once and for all.

 

And just like that…

 

A large explosion emanated from where Makoto stood, knocking back all the Phantom Thieves to the nearest wall, and even staggering Yaldabaoth a bit.

 

It was as if a bolt of lightning had struck the entire building. Fires began to consume to entire room further, but the flames were now blue. Akechi slowly got up, as did his friends and allies, to see a glowing blue fire around where Makoto once stood. If he didn’t know any better, he could hear the sounds of her borderline demented laughter emerging from the flames. Suddenly, she screamed out, and large chains shot out from around her. They went through the building and began to surround the penthouse they stood in. Not only that, but as if it was a direct result of whatever was happening to Makoto, it started to rain. Not blood rain, like the ones the Thieves had witnessed five years ago. Just rain. Akechi looked up in awe. Even with all his fears about what came next, he still found it in himself to be amazed at just how powerful her former rival had become.

 

“Former rival”. Akechi never _did_ become friends with Makoto, did he? He only belittled her and made her feel like garbage with every interaction. So many people used her for their own gain. Treated her like she was nothing, like she was useless. Whether it be strangers, friends...family. He glanced at Sae slightly, staring in awe at the flames around where Makoto stood. He wondered...did Makoto ever think about how people treated her in the past? Did it haunt her, like how his actions haunted him _now_? Or did it make her angry and enraged, like how he felt back when he was the Black Mask. The more he thought about it, the more he realized why Makoto gravitated towards Ren. Because he was the only person that gave her the respect, love, and care that she deserved, even if she didn’t believe she did. Not only that, but her intelligence was something to be marvelled at, it even topped his own at time-

 

At that moment, something clicked inside Akechi’s head. The idea to get Ren captured to save Sae, and to fake his death...that must’ve been _her_ idea, right? Ren was a good strategist, but only Makoto could’ve come up with a plan like that. So that means…

 

Oh no. No, no, no, no, no.

 

Makoto has unintentionally broken Ren since the beginning.

 

Her plan led to Ren being mentally and physically tortured for the rest of his life because of Watanabe’s virus.

 

She didn’t realize his pain until it was too late, torturing the man more.

 

She abandoned him after he had lost his family, not caring about consequences with or without that knowledge.

 

She didn’t listen to him when he said she was being played.

 

And she is the reason that Ren is now on death row.

 

All of this...she believes it’s on her.

 

Oh no.

 

What have they created?

 

What monster has Yaldabaoth created?

 

What monster has Makoto turned herself into?

 

What monster...is the one stepping out of the fires and into the darkness?

 

Makoto emerged, fully clad in her old Phantom Thief outfit, but there was one main thing different about it: the left side of her mask was gone, replaced by little cracks in what was left of the mask. A hulking figure covered in shadow stood behind her, and it did _not_ look like Anat. It was holding two giant objects, and appeared to have...wings? And...horns? Akechi was baffled,  but Futaba immediately recognized the image presented to her. She had been laying low, staying out of all conversations because the small memories and guilt of what she may have said to Ren began to haunt her. But even in her current state, she recognized that general design anywhere. Because whatever Makoto’s new persona was?

 

It bore a strong resemblance to Satanael.

 

Those who took part in that final battle with Yaldabaoth five years ago began to recognize that shape as well, and they began to feel almost nauseous in fear. But Minato...had a different suspicion. He knew very little about Ren, Makoto, and their personas but that power. That power...was something he recognized. As it all clicked in his head, he only had a few words to say, spoken in a mixture of awe, shock, and respect. “Holy shit. The son of a bitch actually did it.”

 

Yaldabaoth began to recover and loomed over Makoto specifically and screamed out in anger. “ **YOU DESPICABLE HARLOT! YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME?! YOU DARE CHALLENGE THE POWER OF A GOD?!** ”

 

But Makoto, as the flames and smoke finally began to dissipate, smirked. She stepped forward and spoke in a dark tone. “Oh, but I do. I’ve been waiting for this for five years. You tortured Ren, broke him, put him in a game he was designed to lose in. I’ve been waiting to get a crack at destroying you, once and for all. And as it so happens...I finally will get that chance. Mark my words Yaldabaoth...today?

 

 **I WILL TAKE EVERYTHING FROM YOU!** ****

**JUST AS YOU DID TO ME!** ****  
**  
** ****

**AND WHEN ALL IS SAID AND ALL IS DONE**

 

 **_I WILL WIPE YOU OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH!_ ** **”**

 

At that, something appeared with a bright flash of light, floating mysteriously in mid air. Every single Phantom Thief and person who knew Ren recognized the sight immediately. It was _half_ of Joker’s mask. Specifically, the left half. Akechi knew what was coming, he felt it, deep within his bones. But he still felt unprepared for the inevitable. The mask floated towards Makoto, and she grabbed it swiftly. She looked at it carefully, and if Akechi wasn’t mistaken, she almost smiled at the sight. That soft smile was soon replaced by a scowl of determination. She turned the mask around, and to the surprise of others, snapped it into place with the part of her mask that was broken.

 

The reaction was immediate. Makoto screamed out in agony as more chains protruded from around her, flailing around the room. All her life, she’s been tied down by chains, the chains set on her by others. By Sae, by Kobayakawa, by all of them. Finally, she can destroy those chains. Once and for all. She began to float in midair, still screaming in pure agony at the pain she felt. Her anger kept increasing, more and more, more and more. She had lost everything...and it was her fault. Even Ren's death was her fault. Except, it wasn't really. Those people who'd tied her down her entire life, they were the ones who caused it. She might have pulled the trigger but they made the gun, loaded the bullets, even cocked the damn hammer. All she had done was what they'd made her do. It was still her fault, but she wasn't the only one to blame. And that realization...it slowly threatened to rip apart everything she stood for from the inside out. But then again...what would be lost? Her justice? Her _antiquated_ justice? The one that broke Ren? That tore away everyone she loved? Her father, her mother, her sister in many ways, and now Ren?

 

Justice...She needed to try something new. She had to. Too much blood had been shed.

 

So what do you do when justice won’t work. When it isn’t an option. Where do you go to?

 

And as fiery chains began to surround Makoto, and as she screamed in agony at the pain she felt from her new awakening, and from everything that has happened to her, the realization finally clicked. Where do you go when justice won’t work?

 

 _Retribution_.

 

And just like that? Another explosion emanated from where Makoto was, destroying the roof further and starting to rip apart the foundations of the building more. Everyone in the room felt the impact, and a great wind began to blow them back smashing some into the wall, and staggering the others as they tried to fight the current. Yaldabaoth was stunned as well, screaming out in both slight pain and anger. Makoto on the other hand just fell to the ground, limp. For a brief moment, Morgana thought she may have been dead. But Akechi, Futaba, Ryuji, and even Minato knew better. And sure enough, Makoto slowly got up from the ground again. She stood, and looked back at the others with a small smile. Futaba was stunned by the fact that once again, her power levels were all over the place. The red lightning in the sky illuminated her suit to her allies. Somehow, someway, her Phantom Thief outfit had...changed. Not drastically, but the differences that _were_ there stood out completely.

 

For one, Joker’s mask and hers had fused. Half of each were combined together, to create a mask that seemed like it shouldn’t work...but somehow it did, and its implications were terrifying to all. Not only that, but a hood covered her head, and it was now a natural part of her suit that flowed from out of her scarf and collar, covering her face in shadow. Flowing from her back was a small pure black cape, that went until just above the lower half of her torso. Poking up from her back, just under her cape, was a holder for what appeared to be a tanto blade. It seemed Makoto didn’t want to just rely on her fists to fight those who oppose her. Finally, her tekkos, and every spike that was apart of her armor seemed sharper and far more deadly. It was as if her costume itself was angry. Futaba wondered why her costume changed like that, until it hit her The rain from the sky showered everyone, and Makoto’s suit began to almost get soggy, but nothing changed about the suit. The tears splashed Makoto’s face...it almost looked like she was crying. Maybe she really was. Her face was full of a mixture of rage, regret, sadness, but most of all, pain. In that moment, Akechi realized a fact that in hindsight, seemed obvious. Makoto was feeling the most pain out of any of them. Because in the course of a month, she had lost everything. Her best friend, her wellbeing, her trust, her humanity, her sanity, and...her _guardian_ . Ren. She lost it all. The pain she felt, the agony she was experiencing...it was beyond any of their comprehensions. _She_ killed Ren. But _they_ helped her do it. All of them. The ones Ren trusted the most...all helped to end his life.

 

Makoto turned back to face Yaldabaoth with a deep scowl. Fiery chains began to circle her once again. She looked up slightly, her hood covering her face and mask in shadow. “You’ve taken everything from me. Everything I’ve ever had. Everyone I’ve loved. You stole it from me. And I...I…” She pointed at him, lightning illuminating her once again, and shouted out. “ **I WON’T LET YOU TAKE ANYONE ELSE, EVER AGAIN!** **I WILL TAKE BACK WHAT YOU STOLE, AND TAKE EVERYTHING FROM** ** _YOU_** **INSTEAD.** ” She held her mask tightly and began to pull it, all while declaring a final promise.

 

**“I PROMISE YOU…**

 

**ON BEHALF OF EIKO TAKAO,**

 

**TOHRU ADACHI,**

 

**AND _REN AMAMIYA_ …**

 

**WE WILL TAKE YOUR HEART**

 

 **_AND TAKE BACK THIS COUNTRY!_ ** _”_

 

She tore off her mask, and just like that? All of the chains, the shackles tying her down...finally broke. She was consumed once again in flames, as everyone at the top of the tower, and maybe beyond, heard the screams of a new awakening. Lightning rippled through the sky once again, and Yaldabaoth laughed out in rage. “ **YOU AND WHAT ARMY?! IF YOU THINK THAT A NEW PERSONA WILL BE ENOUGH TO STOP ME, YOU ARE SORELY MISTAKEN!** ”

 

The flames cleared, and Makoto stepped out into the red light, smirking widely, a towering shadow standing behind her. “Army? I don’t need an army. We’re the Phantom Thieves. Way I see it, nothing else is needed. And...who said anything about just _one_ persona? **ADRESTIA, SHOW HIM WHAT WE’RE MADE OF!** ”

 

The shadow behind her made itself known by firing a powerful shot at Yaldabaoth, knocking him back and destroying one of his arms. He screamed out in pain, and the shadow stepped forward, revealing Makoto’s new persona. Everyone was stunned by just how different it looked from Johanna and Anat. It wasn't particularly large for a Persona, around 7'4 or so, just a bit bigger than a rather large human. The shot it had fired at Yaldabaoth had come from one of a pair of twin revolvers. The solid black guns, covered in what looked to be eyes, were linked by a chain. It had horns that were more angular, almost like a devil. She had giant wings on her back, akin to Satanael, and spikes covering her shoulders and legs. The wings were similar to blades; they looked to be so sharp that they could slice through the fabric of reality itself if the opportunity came about. The head that the horns were mounted on was perpetually in shadow, no matter what angle it was viewed from. The only source of light emanating from the eternal blackness being a glinting red from where the Persona's eyes presumably were. Looking lower down the form of the being, its arms were what drew attention next.

 

They were organic looking, almost flesh-like, but inhuman. They were akin to tendrils wrapped around themselves, forming an appendage that ended in fingers that were very much human in appearance, a stark contrast to the rest of the being. The torso of the Persona was also more humanoid than every other body part and appendage. It was solid black and completely naked but this was hard to see, as a result of the tightly coiled silver chains wrapped around the body. The chains were re-wrapping themselves around the body after flailing about during the attack, and were now wrapped so tightly it was conceivable that, if the Persona needed air, it would be unable to breathe. It was as if the chains were like a straitjacket: trying to contain this hellish creature, this monster, this abomination of existence, and trying to hold in the unfathomable power it surely possessed. This hellish nature was made all the more apparent by the legs of the being; they were a molten mess of gold and black, almost like lava that was slowly drying yet still burning with the fury of hell. The gold on the legs made her, and the Phantom Thieves could only assume it was a her, look almost…royal. But above all, it looked monstrous. A far cry from both Anat and Johanna. Akechi couldn’t help but wonder if this was the new side of Makoto that was created today. If she was just as monstrous as this persona. Or…if there was more to it. There always was after all.

 

Ren always believed that everyone had a different side to them under the surface. He even believed that in Akechi, someone who killed…several innocents, all to serve the needs of revenge. He wondered if Makoto’s new persona had a different side to it, underneath the surface. It almost _looked_ like some kind of corrupted angel, and in order for it to have been corruption, there would have had to be an angel first. Is there still one underneath the surface? Or better yet...what would Ren even think if he saw Makoto’s new persona. Her new _mask._ What would he think then? Who was he kidding, chances are Ren would still treat Makoto with the same love as everyone else, and try to bring Makoto back from the darkness. Maybe that’s what made this situation all the more terrifying.

 

Because he isn’t here to do just that.

 

He isn’t here to bring Makoto back from that darkness, to save her from herself. Ren was the only person on the planet capable of doing that. And now, whether he’s dead or not, he is in _no_ state to do that anymore. So right now...Makoto was finally unleashed. Unchained. And Akechi wondered, really wondered who, if Ren is truly gone, would bring her back into the light.

 

Because if she kept operating like this, with this much anger, with this much _rage_?

 

Akechi knew where it ended because he had _been there before_.

 

Lives would be lost.

 

Lines would be drawn.

 

And _nothing_ would ever be the same again.

 

Yaldabaoth quickly recovered from the blast, and once again towered over the building. As was becoming the norm, he screamed out in pure rage towards his attacker. “ **INSOLENT CHILD!** **YOU THINK THAT’LL BE ALL IT TAKES TO TAKE ME-** ”

 

But Makoto shot back, just as loudly. “ **OH _ENOUGH_! YOU WANT TO END THIS? YOU WANT TO GET ** **_REVENGE_ ** **JUST AS MUCH AS I DO?! WELL THEN LET’S FINISH THIS! ADRESTIA! UNHOLY FURY!** ”

 

Adrestia put away her revolvers, and a red, molten energy oozed from her hand. She fired it at Yaldabaoth, this time hitting not just his arms, but also his face. She hit him over and over and over again, even as the Phantom Thieves were almost paralyzed in shock and awe. Yaldabaoth recovered however, and fired back with one of his arms: specifically, the one with a giant gun. He shot it right at Makoto, but before the thieves could even blink, she dodged it with blinding speed as she was suddenly on the other side of the room. Yaldabaoth screamed out in pure fury, and slammed down with his two free arms onto the building, right where Makoto stood. Futaba immediately noticed that the impact created an earthquake in the building. Her goggles told her, almost instantly that something was very wrong.

 

She looked at Naoto, of all people, desperately. “Um, Detective Noot? The foundations of the building are falling apart.”

 

The Detective ignored the nickname the Oracle had dubbed her, and instead focused, terrifyingly on the information presented to her. “How long do we have?”

 

Futaba just looked back at her with a grim look in her face, and even when obscured by goggles, Naoto noticed it. “Not long. Fifteen or twenty minutes at best.”

 

The other thieves heard this and partly gasped. Akechi just stepped forward, all the while thinking to himself bitterly. _Oh great, a shitty situation just got worse, how_ **_perfect_ **.

 

He stood side by side with Naoto and looked at her, almost in desperation. “We need a plan.”

 

She just looked back at him and scowled. “Fine. Do _you_ have a plan?”

 

Akechi’s lips just turned upwards. “No.” He glanced towards Makoto and grinned, despite his own fears. “But I’m willing to bet _she_ does.”

 

Makoto was still fighting against Yaldabaoth, throwing every attack she has against him, and dodging everything he has to offer. But even then, while he was being severely damaged, it wasn’t enough to kill him. Naoto screamed out to Makoto at the top of her lungs. “ **MAKOTO! WE’RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME! CAN YOU DISABLE HIM?!** ”

 

Makoto looked back, and then quickly looked back to Yaldabaoth, as he delivered another blast with his weapons. Akechi partly expected Makoto to not even respond, but tonight was just full of surprises. “Hold on Naoto! I have a plan! Just give me a second while I- **ARGH!** ” She was hit by a blast, but quickly recovered with a flip, much to Akechi’s pure shock. “While I take care of this _nuisance_.”

 

Now _that_ was the Makoto they knew and loved.

 

She looked up, and saw her target: Yaldabaoth’s head. She smirked and tore off her mask. Her new mask. A new part of her. She looked back at her persona with a smirk, and Adrestia nodded back, almost like it was smiling too. Makoto inwardly realized was more autonomous and full of _personality_ than both Johanna and Anat. She kept hearing her, in her own voice, and she could’ve sworn even in Ren’s at times, cheer her on and almost give her advice, like a partner or sidekick in battle. Maybe it was because of the Shadow of Ren’s added influence? But it didn’t matter. Makoto and Adrestia, both pointed their guns in unison at Yaldabaoth’s head. She knew full well it wouldn’t be enough to kill him. But paralyze him? It just might.

 

She grinned. “Hey Yaldabaoth, do me a favor... **AND STAY DOWN! ADRESTIA! WRATHFUL SHOT!** ”

 

Yaldabaoth screamed out in rage yet again, but before he could deal another attack, Adrestia shot him right in the head with a powerful blast of fire energy, that looked almost nuclear in nature, which was certainly fitting, thought Akechi, considering Makoto’s former persona. Unlike the _last_ _time_ a powerful persona hit Yaldabaoth in the face, the “bullet” didn’t go right through. However, Yaldabaoth’s attack stopped short, and he just stood completely still. Then, almost like a domino, he slowly fell backwards on top of the nearby buildings, causing at first more screams of panic from down below. But then, at the realization that their tormenter was knocked out, the public cheered for their saviors.

 

Back at the top of the tower however, while the cheers were heard and beyond appreciated, the situation was far more dire. Makoto turned back and looked at her team. _Her_ team. She hated that it was _hers_ . It should have been _his_. They should’ve been here together, fighting side by side. But right now, there was no time to dwell on that. They had work to do.

 

Makoto walked to her team, faster than normal, because of the deep anxiety she felt. When she came face to face with her team, she got straight to the point. “Listen to me, please. I know you have a lot of questions, and I’ll answer them, but we don’t have muc-”

 

But inevitably, the questions started coming. And of course, Ryuji set the ball rolling. “ **WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!** ”

 

Makoto just sighed and tried to get back on track. “Look, I’ll explain everything soon but-”

 

“Wait, so Ren’s alive?”

 

“Yes, but critically injured-”

 

“And are you a wild card now?”

 

“Yes, I am, the power was passed to me by-”

 

“By Ren right? I did the same thing for Aigis years ago, passed my power to her-”

 

“Yeah, wait, who are you again-”

 

“And wait, how do you have a new persona? A new _costume_? I didn’t think that was possible!”

 

“Neither did I-”

 

“And how the _hell_ did you do that flip?”

“Oh, Ren taught me parkour for a short period of ti-”

 

“And why isn’t-”

 

“ **LOOK, CAN YOU SHUT UP AND JUST LISTEN, WE DO** **_NOT_ ** **HAVE MUCH TIME!** ”

 

The team was silenced quickly. The fires in the room began to calm now as Makoto pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. And for a brief moment, her face changed back to the Makoto they knew. The one they believed in, and not the one consumed by hatred and revenge. It was still raining. “Look...I’m sorry, for all of this. It’s all my fault, I _know_ that. But we can’t change the past. None of us can. And I can’t do this alone. A gunshot to the head from a powerful persona won’t work this time. Yaldabaoth has waited five years for this moment, there’s no way it’s going to be that easy. We have to finish this together. Now...I have a plan. It’s not a brilliant one, but considering our current circumstances, it just might work. But I _need_ your help for this. We’ve fought gods before, but as a team. No _one_ member of this team we have here can fight this. But together? We can finish this. We can get revenge on the person who has ruined _all_ of our lives. He took everything from us. Our friends…” She clenched her fist, a motion everyone shared because they all knew who that referred to. “Our enemies…” Makoto looked at Yu, who looked at Makoto right back in acknowledgement. “All that we hold dear…” She looked at Aigis, who was looking away from Makoto, almost with the same _broken_ expression she had. “And the ones we love.” No look was needed to know who was being referred to.

 

Makoto sighed, but she flashed just a hint of a smile. It _almost_ reminded Futaba of the type of smile Joker would flash, but yet...it didn’t seem right. Makoto had smiled before, many times actually, more than most would think. But this smile seemed forced, pained. The smile of someone whose been through hell, and didn’t want to come back. But she kept speaking, and her wisdom, the heart she put into this little speech of hers...that _felt_ real. Even if Makoto doubted every single last word she said.

 

“We’ve all lost so much. But we can’t let it destroy us. Rip us apart. We’re Phantom Thieves. Today, we can finally change the lives of everyone around us. If you don’t want to fight, or just want to not serve with the person that killed our best friend, that’s fine. I can call out to Lavenza to pick you up. But if not, then don’t do it for me. Do it for Joker. For our leader. For _Ren Amamiya_ . The whole world is watching. Let’s show them how we do things, how _he_ would’ve done things, and let’s take down the person, this pathetic God who has taken everything from us!”

 

There was silence, save from the silent scattering of the citizens below. And then Akechi stepped forward. “Well, I don’t know about you guys...But I’m in. I made a promise to Ren, and we’re all indebted to him in some way. Even if he isn’t here to fight with us, we should fight in his memory. And besides, don’t tell me you guys aren’t curious to see what Makoto’s plan is. So I’m in.”

 

Makoto did her best to hide her disdain at the fact that her sworn rival decided to join the fight, but had trouble hiding her _shock_ at the fact that Akechi, the person who had worked so hard to destroy the Phantom Thieves five years ago, was now doing his best to keep them together.

 

And even more surprisingly, Akechi set the ball rolling for the others to join. First it was Ann, surprisingly: “These past few days have been hell for all of us. I’ll take any chance to fight along my best friend, and take down the person that’s ruined all of our lives. For Ren, right?”

 

Makoto just smiled. “For Ren.”

 

Then Morgana: “Ren gave us everything. He fought for all of us, and above all he fought for _you_. Even after everything. I left him when he needed us most. Even when I promised him...that I wouldn’t. That I would stick by him. But I didn’t. I need to make that right. And besides...I’m eager to see just how far you’ve come after five years.”

 

Then Haru: Haru: "You all gave me a family when I had nobody. When I was alone. And even after five years, you're still my family. Ren never gave up on us, even after everything we did to him. He deserves closure, at the very least. And I can think of no greater way to give him that closure and to end this than with all of you."

 

Then Futaba: "This whole situation is still pretty terrifying to me. I lost everything tonight. And ruined the life of my...of my own brother. I remember now what I said to him. Such horrible, horrible things. But... like with Haru, you guys gave me a family. You saved me, _he_ saved me, from myself and everything else. If I can help save you all again, and if I can get back at the one who tore my brother from me? I'm in it for the long haul, no matter how scared I get."

 

Makoto shot back with a small genuine smile. “I’ll be with you the whole time Futaba. We can do this, I promise.” Then she whispered in her friend’s ears, asking for a favor. Futaba was happy to comply for her friend, even though Futaba believed her words, neither of them believed the smile. Because Futaba saw just how pain was behind it. Behind her eyes. She recognized it because she saw that same look in her own eyes after her Mother died.

 

Then Ryuji: "My best friend died because of our mistakes, and because of that piece of shit out there. We'll answer for our crimes later, but I wanna see him suffer for what he did to Ren. To all of us. Hell yeah I'm in. It's fucking payback time. But when this is over, when all is said and done? You and I are going to _talk_."

 

Makoto just smirked lightly, despite her guilt starting to consume her once more. “I look forward to it.”

 

And then finally, Sae: "You've come a long way Makoto. I'm beyond proud to call you my Sister. All of us, we let Ren down. We can't let anything like that happen again. So let's finish this, one last time, and for once, save the one whose saved us so many times before."

 

Makoto was shocked at first, and then smiled. “I won’t let you down Sis.” And even after everything that happened, with those few words, Makoto felt like a eight year old again, with her older sister trying to be there for her no matter what happened, and not to let their parents down. To not let _herself_ down. A part of her truly missed those times. Even though she knew full well, that after today, she could never go back to a life like that.

 

She then turned and looked at Mishima, Shiho, and Hifumi. Deep down, she was still both shocked and almost _ecstatic_ that they were here. Despite the circumstances, she was glad that these three, who had lost so much, and yet still fought for both the Phantom Thieves and for their friends were finally among them. It had been a long time coming.

 

Mishima scowled. “Are you kidding? Do you really think that after everything, we _aren’t_ going to join you? Yeah, I don’t think so.”

 

Then Shiho spoke with a fierce determination no one expected. "Ren gave everything for us....Including his life. So I say we fight for him, one last time!"

 

And then Hifumi spoke with that very same determination. "Agreed. We aren't going anywhere. We're Phantom Thieves now, after all. And as Ren showed me, and no doubt all of you...We don't run from a fight."

 

Makoto smiled, and then looked at the Investigation Team. Yu grinned. “Well obviously, we’re in too. I have a pregnant wife back home to impress.”

 

And then before she could even look at them, Hamuko spoke. “Agreed. We aren’t going anywhere Makoto.

 

And then finally, the man with the blue hair stepped forward to look at Makoto face to face. “I’m alive, engaged to the love of my life, and able to reunite with my dear friends who I haven’t seen in twelve years because of _Ren_. I owe this to him. And besides...I can finally take comfort in the fact that I’m not alone...and I don’t think I ever will be again.”

 

Makoto smiled, ever so slightly, and then raised an eyebrow. “I don’t...I don’t think we’ve met.”

 

Minato exclaimed then smiled softly. “Oh! I’m sorry. Um, my name is Minato Arisato. I was dead for the past twelve years and now I’m here. You...You’re like me. Ren was too. I never thought I’d meet others that were wildcards besides my sister and I. I’m glad to finally meet you, Akihiko spoke highly of you.”

 

Makoto smiled softly. “It’s nice to meet you too. Everyone of your fellow teammates has spoken highly of you as well. I wish we could’ve met under better circumstances.”

 

“So do I.” Then Minato’s expression turned serious. “Now...what’s the plan?”

  
Makoto looked around and saw everyone looking at her: with curiosity, desperation, but also _trust_ . Trust Makoto didn’t think she deserved. Everyone was counting on _her_ now. She could feel Adrestia speak to her. **_Makoto, you can do this. Ren is counting on you,_ ** **_everyone_ ** **_is counting on you. This is the fight of our lives. And I’m right here with you_ ** . Makoto shot right back in her head. _But how do I know I can trust myself after what I did to Ren?_ **_You don’t. When Ren decided to put his trust in his team, and in you, by being captured by the authorities and tortured for hours, he took a leap of faith. And that’s what you must do now._ **

 

**_A leap of faith._ **

 

So Makoto got straight to work. “Okay. So I know most of your strengths, and most of your weaknesses as well. I remember everything that Yaldabaoth had me do and had me _see_ , and I tried to pay careful attention to every fight you participated in. So...here’s what we need to do. We have about fifteen to twenty minutes to make this work, so listen up. First, Oracle, did you get to my favor?”

 

Futaba grinned, and saluted almost playfully. Even in quaking fear, she still had time to be her fun, quirky self. “Yes boss! _They’re_ on their way!”

 

Labrys looked at Makoto with a curious look in her eyes that everyone shared. “‘ _They’_ ? Whose ‘ _they_ ’?”

 

Makoto smiled and looked out towards the horizon, where Yaldabaoth once stood. “We need to get in touch with the people and make sure that they are on our side. That they know what’s going on, and that they’re out of the field of danger. Five years ago, we hacked Tokyo’s airwaves to send Shido a calling card.”

 

Akechi’s eyes went wide. “Wait, seriously?!”

 

Ann smirked. “You should’ve been there, it was a hell of a sight!”

 

Akechi smiled softly in shock. “Huh. I’m impressed.”

 

Makoto continued, ignoring the discourse between her teammates. “I figured that Futaba wouldn’t be able to hack the entire news network _now_ , with no preparation and with less than twenty minutes of time. But summoning a news helicopter and making sure they broadcast to the whole world? Now _that_ is possible.”

 

Right on cue, in the distance was a big red and white helicopter with a camera on the belly of it. It was far away, it seemed it was just now being deployed from a tv station far from their current location, but it wouldn’t be long before they got there. Futaba grinned. “Never underestimate the power of an anonymous tip!”

 

Minato chuckled. “You guys...I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone like you.”

 

Morgana shot back with a smile. “Says the one who uses a gun to summon his persona!”

 

Makoto then smiled. “Alright, second: I have to divide us into groups for maximum efficiency. We all operate up here, but in order to do the right amount of damage to him to take him down, we have to be in groups. So here’s what I’ve got: Akechi, Hamuko, Minato, and Yu, you’re with me. We’re the wildcards, we do the most damage.”

 

Yu smirked. “That’s fine by me! It’s good to finally work together with fellow wildcards!”

 

Then she looked at Aigis. “Alright Aigis, you, Sae, Mitsuru, and Naoto are tactical. You plan the shots, and make sure we know what we’re up against.”

 

Naoto nodded slightly, even as Aigis still seemed to be inwardly brimming with rage, something only Makoto noticed. “Fine by me. I think you picked the right teams.”

 

Then she looked at Hifumi. “Now, Hifumi, you have a sniper right?”

 

Hifumi nodded slightly. “Indeed. I guess it may have had to do with how I usually take precise strikes in Shogi, as part of my strategy. Maybe that fell in line with my cognition of a rebel.”

 

Ryuji raised an eyebrow, silently wondering how Hifumi figured out the rules of the metaverse so quickly, while Makoto smiled. “Perfect. You, Yukari, Ann, Akihiko, and Yusuke are my precise hitters. We need a blow to the head? That’s all you.”

 

Yukari grinned. “Perfect! Something I’m good at!”

 

Then she looked at Ryuji. “Alright, you, Haru, Kanji, and Labrys are the hard hitters. If he hits us or you, get up and hit back _harder_.”

 

Ryuji and Kanji grinned and looked at each other. Ryuji held out his fist for a fistbump. “Glad to finally be working with ya Tatsumi!”

 

Kanji fistbumped Ryuji right back, still grinning. “You too Sakamato!”

 

Naoto and Ann both facepalmed at the sight of their two lovers interacting, though were inwardly glad that _something_ good came out of today. Then Makoto finally looked at Futaba. “Alright, you, Morgana, Shiho, and Mishima. You guys have the last but most important job of all: Support. I need you to make sure we don’t die, no matter how many hits we take.”

 

Futaba smirked and looked at the rest of her group, who all nodded with either a serious expression or a weary smile. Then she looked back at Makoto. “I think we got that covered!”

 

Akechi smiled and looked at Makoto. “Sounds like you’ve got this all thought out.”

 

Then Naoto looked at Makoto with a worried look. “Yeah but there’s one problem: _We…”_ She looked at her fellow members of the Investigation Team and SEES and then back at Makoto.“...don’t have masks. How will we disguise ourselves to the whole world?”

 

She looked towards the horizon and saw that the helicopter was almost right in front of them. Makoto then looked around and smirked at the sight of two fire extinguishers on each corner of the room. “Oh, don’t worry about that.”

 

She pulled out her gun and shot both fire extinguishers, creating a cloud of smoke that slowly consumed the whole room. Makoto was hidden in the smoke, but called out to the others. “Everyone that doesn’t have a mask, stay behind the smoke. Everyone else, stay as hidden as possible. Let me do the talking.”

 

Futaba typed a few keys on her keyboard, making sure the feed was broadcasted to the whole world, while Ryuji looked at Akechi, who was now fully clad in his Phantom Thief suit, with a slight smirk. “How’s _this_ going to go?”

 

Akechi sighed and rolled his eyes. “You’ll see. She’s got this in the bag, I know she does.”

 

“How do _you_ know?”

 

“Well, one, because I know her. And two...because she’s Ren’s boyfriend. And no one can give a speech like he can.”

 

Minato, who was the only one of his team who had a mask, smiled from the corner of the smoke. “Well, there’s only one way to find out.”

 

Makoto stepped out fully into the smoke, coming face to face with the news helicopter right in front of her. She took a deep breath. _How did Ren do it? How did Ren stand in front of thousands, millions, in order to just...tell them a message? Tell them what he wanted them to hear?_ Then she remembered. She remembered what Adrestia said, and by extension, the logic behind every action Ren took for the entire time she knew him. Even when the action was dangerous, and it risked himself, he always tried anyways, for his friends and family.

 

It was a leap of faith.

 

And that’s what this is.

 

A leap of faith.

 

She took a deep breath.

 

In and out.

 

In and out.

 

And looked into the camera. Into the operator of the helicopter who was looking at her with fear, desperation, and hope. And into the eyes of the people who no doubt felt those same emotions.

 

And she spoke. From not just her mind but also from a heart.

  
A trick she learned from Ren Amamiya himself.

 

"Citizens of the world, my name is Queen…Current acting leader of the Phantom Thieves. I am speaking to you from a position where I bear witness to a truly pathetic sight. You see, some years ago, myself and my allies, the Phantom Thieves, worked to stop a horrific fate from befalling the world. We fought against a self-proclaimed god of control. This arrogant abomination, this pathetic creature with delusions of grandeur, this _thing_ thought itself worthy, and even chosen, to rule over all of humanity. I know none of you remember this but on December 24th those years back, the Phantom Thieves risked our lives to save yours. And we sent this piece of shit back to the pit it crawled out of. But now, it's back. For some reason, it thinks it can come back and do what it failed to do years ago. The sight I am looking upon now is this monstrosity, this horrendous abomination, towering over me. It thinks it can control humanity! It thinks that it is a god! It thinks, for some inconceivable reason, that it's better than us! Well you know what I say? Fuck that.”

 

She looked briefly at her friends, both standing in the smoke, slightly perceivable, and behind it. She looked back at the camera and smiled daringly. “I'm standing here, surrounded by my allies, new and old alike, and we have just one thing to say. Humanity is sick of your shit, Yaldabaoth. Humanity, everyone, man and woman alike, whether you are from Shibuya or beyond, I stand here not as your superior, your hero, or your representative. _We_ stand here as your defenders. As people who are here to help. And you can too. We need your help to evacuate everyone around you to a safe place. Whether they be friends, family…or lovers, keep them safe, and never let them go. People have died today. And I won’t let their deaths be in vain!

 

Then she scowled. She channeled everything, all of her emotions, into these finally words. Her anger, her guilt...how much she missed Ren, she channeled all of it into what she knew she had to do. What everyone, both her Phantom Thief friends who had now stepped out of the smoke to reveal themselves to the world, and the new friends and new bonds she had made today knew she had to do. This was her role. Ren trusted it to _her_ . And she needed to make him proud. Because there was no doubt that of all the people watching, even in his broken state, _he_ was watching the closest. That determination, the responsibility that came with that implication...it pushed her to do what she know she needed to do.

 

“I promise you…we will wipe this arrogant sack of shit from the face of the Earth. I promise you that we will fight and _die_ if we have to, in order to protect this planet and it’s people! I promise you that the whole world will remember this day as the day the Phantom Thieves returned! **AS THE DAY WE TRIUMPHED OVER DEATH ITSELF! I PROMISE YOU THAT THE DAYS OF THIS GOD MANIPULATING AND USING US ARE OVER! I PROMISE THAT WE WILL TAKE BACK THIS COUNTRY FROM HIS GRASP! I PROMISE YOU THAT OUR LIVES, YOUR LIVES,**

 

 **_ALL_ ** **OF OUR LIVES**

 

**WILL CHANGE!**

 

**NOW**

 

 **_WHOSE WITH ME?!_ ** _”_

 

And then, there was silence. Makoto expected that the reaction would be similar to five years ago: confusion, maybe mixed with some disdain. She _hoped_ that people would get their senses together and start evacuating. She _wasn’t_ expecting that for the third time that night, the crowd and everyone below would start cheering for them. She was stunned. She couldn’t believe that people were rooting for them. For _her._ She looked back at her friends and smiled. Everyone smiled back, even Ryuji, who was completely stunned at the sight before him. Akechi leaned into his ear with a smirk. “Told ya.”

 

Morgana was floored. “I don’t...I can’t believe she made a speech like this!”

 

Ann and Sae looked at each other and smirked, then spoke at the same time.

 

“That’s my girl!”

 

“That’s my sister!”

 

Minato smiled softly. “Is this normal? Does she usually make speeches like this?”

 

Futaba smirked. “No...No that’s new for her.”

 

Haru smiled. “I’m so proud of her. She’s come such a long way from who she was back in Shujin.”

 

The cheering continued, and Makoto even noticed that people were in fact starting to evacuate, either to the subway, to hospitals, to buildings that were considered safe, or other potential “safe havens”. The helicopter was about to fly away to a safe place, so Yaldabaoth’s imminent return wouldn’t try to destroy the helicopter. People around the whole world got the message that they needed to evacuate. They were helping each other, finally working together and doing everything in their capable power to save their friends, their family, and the ones they loved, whether in North or South America, Europe, Australia, or the rest of Asia, everyone got the message that it was time to act. And for once, the people were _finally_ listening and they were finally taking the Phantom Thieves seriously. Everything was going great.

 

Until they heard a menacing, and borderline sinister laughter, that caused the Phantom Thieves and the citizens below to freeze in pure fear. Because everyone knew where that menacing laugh came from.

 

It was Yaldabaoth.

 

He got up off the building he had been “unconscious” on, and his ginormous hands held on to the Watanabe building, as he pulled himself up. Once more, Yaldabaoth’s menacing figure loomed over all of them, like a haunting shadow, even as the fire extinguisher smoke began to dissipate. He laughed maniacally, signaling his return to the whole world. “What a beautiful speech, Ms. Niijima. But did you _really_ think a measly blast to the head would be enough to take me down? I’ve learned from my shortcomings from five years ago. And there’s no Satanael or _Trickster_ to help you this time.”

 

Makoto grinned. “Well, no, honestly I didn’t think a blast like that would take you down. But it was worth a try. Plus it annoyed you right?”

 

Yaldabaoth sped forward, putting his head right in front of Makoto’s. His head seemed to almost irradiate red and smokey energy. “ **YOU ARE** **_PATHETIC!_ ** **WASTING YOUR TIME ON THESE PATHETIC HUMANS! DO YOU THINK THEY CARE ABOUT YOUR ACTIONS?! THE MOMENT THEY HAVE A CHANCE, THEY WILL RIP YOU APART PIECE BY PIECE.** ”

 

He leaned outwards, and looked towards the news helicopter rapidly trying to escape. He grabbed it out of midair with his free hand, causing the entire group of Phantom Thieves to lunge forward in horror. Yaldabaoth laughed as he began to crush the helicopter, with three people still inside. Makoto screamed out in pure anger. “ **LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS! THEY ARE INNOCENT, ALL OF THEM! LET THEM GO** **_NOW_ ** **!** ” Makoto looked at Aigis and Labrys to her side and whispered as quietly as possible. “Be ready to make a move.” She received two nods in response.

 

Yaldabaoth briefly stopped crushing the helicopter, and laughed in amusement. “Innocent, you say? Do you know how much corruption exists around the world today? The type of corruption that put the Trickster in the mercy of the law, not once, not twice, but three times? He was tortured, mutilated, and is soon reaching his own demise because of humanity’s corruption and hubris. The only reason I was able to manipulate humanity, was able to manipulate Watanabe and Takeshi, both monsters who had reveled in their corruption and their own sins, and the entire Phantom Thieves was because of your corruption. Especially yours. You forgot what you fought for, your **PURPOSE! YOU’VE FORGOTTEN WHY YOU FIGHT!** The Trickster was the only one who understood humanity, how can you hope to save them if you don’t even _understand_ them. This world, and every human in it deserves to be cleansed, purified for my perfect world. And if I can’t be allowed to give you that privilege?” He looked at the helicopter and laughed slightly. “ _Then you shall be extinguished._ ”

 

He tossed the mangled and nearly destroyed Helicopter to the side, like a broken toy, with the three people still in it. Everyone gasped, and Makoto looked at Aigis and Labrys desperately. “ **GO NOW!** ”

 

Aigis and Labrys dashed to the edge of the building and both jumped off to save the innocent lives inside the helicopter. Yaldabaoth scoffed at the sight. “Pathetic. Even now you still try to save them.”

 

Makoto stepped forward with a scowl, ready to give another speech, but Minato stopped her. He looked at her right in the eye, and in that one moment the two finally understood each other. Makoto sighed and nodded, and took a step back, while Minato stepped forward instead. “Humanity has wronged all of us in some way, you’re right. Mitsuru’s dad, Shinjiro, every victim murdered by Tohru Adachi, Eiko Takao, Adachi himself, even after being redeemed...and Ren. All were lost because of what you call their corruption. Their hubris. Humanity has given up on us time and time again, but yet...we fight for their potential. Who they are now, is irrelevant. We fight for who we know they can be. Ren Amamiya was the best of us. And if you can’t see that, even when it’s right in front of you? Then as far as gods go...You aren’t a very smart one.”

 

Yaldabaoth was taken aback, along with the rest of the team, even as Aigis and Labrys both landed back on the top of the building, having saved the three innocent reporters. Hamuko cheered for her brother after a few moments of silence, an action that the rest of the team soon joined in on. Makoto stepped forward with a smirk and put her hand on Minato’s shoulder. “For someone whose been dead for twelve years, you sure aren’t out of practice when it comes to speeches. But how did you know about all that, with Adachi's crimes and Eiko?”

 

Minato smiled softly. “Akihiko caught me up, on mostly everything. Little bits and pieces I still don’t know. But as for that speech...I don’t know, back when I lead these guys, I wasn’t very good at the whole motivational thing or just, being anything other than completely introverted, Hamuko was much better at that then I was.”

 

Makoto raised an eyebrow, and her look turned softer. “So what changed?”

 

Minato looked down for a second, and then right at Makoto with a big smile. “I made friends. Found a family. People worth fighting for. People worth _dying_ for. When you find that, you change just by being around people who you know you can trust and learn from, and you adjust. You become a better person, the best _you_ you can be. I’m sure you know what that’s like.”

 

And for the first time that day, Makoto didn’t think about where she was and what she’d lost. She thought about her friends. She thought about five years ago. She thought about Ren. And she smiled, genuinely for once. “Yeah...Yes I do know what that’s like.”

 

Yaldabaoth slammed down his fists once again. “ **FINE! IF IT IS A WAR YOU DESIRE...IT IS A WAR YOU SHALL GET!** ”

 

All of Yaldabaoth’s arms unraveled into his various weapons, and all the Phantom Thieves prepared for battle. Bows and swords drawn, guns loaded, fists clenched, personas summoned, everyone was ready for an all out brawl.

 

Akechi called out to Makoto, who stepped forward to face Yaldabaoth. “We’re right behind you Makoto! Let’s finish this!”

 

The others agreed, and Makoto smirked and came face to face with Yaldabaoth one last time. She pulled off her mask, and it burned in midair. Her cape was flowing in midair, and she reached for her back and pulled out her tanto, pointing it right towards Yaldabaoth. Her hand was shaking. But she knew she wasn’t alone. She had her friends. She even had Ren. He was no doubt watching. Well...might as well put on a show for the man who gave her everything.

 

She smirked, just like he would’ve. “I’ve been waiting a _long_ time for this. To take down the person whose ruined all of us. I’m going to enjoy this as much as I can.”

 

Then she shouted out with determination, for her team, and the whole world to hear.

 

“ **EVERYONE!**

 

**WE’VE COME SO FAR!**

 

**AND LOST SO MUCH!**

 

**BUT NOW, THE REAL BATTLE BEGINS!**

 

**NOW LET’S DO WHAT WE DO BEST, AND DEFEND OUR PEOPLE!**

 

**PHANTOM THIEVES!**

 

 **_PILLAGE HIM_ ** **!”**

 

And just like that, everyone sprung into battle to do what they did best.

 

Fight for what they believe in.

 

* * *

 

 

Ren looked up from his current position in the alleyway, towards the Watanabe building in the distance. He saw the chaos everywhere, he saw that the world was coming undone. He saw people desperately running to safety, even trampling over the medical equipment being used to keep him alive, much to his caretakers displeasure.

 

Tae, Lavenza, and Fuuka. The three people keeping him alive, but all in very different ways. Tae was keeping Ren alive with her usual array of medical equipment, cursing at anyone who “disturbed” them, and making the occasional sarcastic remark, and eventually more genuine comments and compliments in order to keep Ren smiling, because it sure felt like he needed it. Fuuka made sure the equipment kept running, and tried to keep tabs on what safe haven they could go to, and what was happening to their friends. She made Ren smile by telling him small jokes here and there or just talking to him and being there for him. Lavenza was making sure that no stray shadows came near them, and trying to stabilize Ren as much as she could with her velvet room abilities. She mainly gave him a continuous pep talk in order to keep his spirits up.

 

Ren felt tired. Fatigued. Like his whole world was falling apart, and like his brain was folding in on itself. But he had enough consciousness, enough brainpower to think about just one thing. Just one _person_.

 

Makoto.

 

It was always her. Even when he closed his eyes, he always saw her enriching smile, her beautiful laugh, her stunning good looks, everything about her was just perfect. She was the best person he knew, she was why he fought, and she’s come so far. He heard her speech, the speech broadcasted to the entire world. And it was so well done. Better than he had ever done for sure. He just barely remembered talking to her just after he flatlined, but everything felt like it was slipping. He was forgetting things. Little things here and there: why he was sent on probation, why he was sent to prison, when he met Sojiro, when he was bor-Wait, he was sent on probation? Since when? He inwardly was panicking that he was forgetting things like his own birthday, where he was on Christmas 2016 and March 2016, and...wait, why did he keep thinking of this one blonde kid?

 

But even with his rapidly deteriorating mental state and brain, and even in extreme pain after having his entire body ripped apart, he held on to his memories of Makoto as tightly as possible. When he first met her, both sixteen years ago, and in the library in Shujin, when she first awakened to her persona, when he first took her to an arcade, both of them working together to take down Tsukasa, when they first started dating, the school festival, Christmas Eve, Valentine’s Day, when she came back to him with Inaba, all of their shared birthdays together, all of it. She was the light of his world, and he held on to every memory with her with glee. She loved him...and he broke her heart. And it was all his fault.

 

All his fault.

 

All his fault.

 

All his fau-

 

“Ren, are you listening?”

 

Ren looked up with wide eyes to Lavenza, Tae, and Fuuka, who were all standing up with their medical equipment in hand. “No...can you repeat what you said?”

 

Lavenza sighed. “Can you walk?”

 

Ren couldn’t even _feel_ his legs, so walking seemed out of the question, so he nodded no. Tae looked at Lavenza with a curious look. “Do you think you can carry him?”

 

Lavenza smirked. “Are you kidding? I can do that in my sleep!”

 

Lavenza picked up Ren in an almost bridal way, and held onto him as tightly as possible. They began walking and Fuuka looked at Ren with a small smile. “We’re walking to the hospital or at the very least, a place where we can operate better and more efficiently, especially because it seems like this alleyway may not be safe. We’ll keep you safe, I prom-”

 

They were suddenly interrupted by a large explosion. They looked towards the source and saw Makoto and the rest of the Phantom Thieves fighting against Yaldabaoth. Ren marveled at the sight of his girlfriend, the love of his life, and her gorgeous new suit and almost demonically angelic new persona fighting against the one who ruined the both of them. The image was burned in his mind, even as a familiar song, _Take me out_ by Franz Ferdinand, roared out from the top of the building, no doubt coming from Futaba. Wait a minute...whose-

 

His thought was interrupted by Fuuka’s remark of pure awe. “Is that...Makoto?”

 

Lavenza remarked softly. “Yeah...She has a new persona now...She did it...I can’t believe she did it.”

 

Fuuka wasn’t able to ask what she meant, when Tae made a sarcastic remark with a smirk. “That music must be Futaba’s work. I can only imagine how the others must have reacted to it. Wouldn’t that be something.”

 

Fuuka and Lavenza chuckled, and they kept walking to their destination. But something was bothering Ren, so with a curious and worried look, he asked his question.”

 

“Um hey guys?”

 

“Yeah Ren? What’s wrong?”

 

“Um…

 

 _Who's Futaba_?”

 

And just like that, everyone’s heart immediately sank at the same time.

 

* * *

 

Futaba was indeed playing music using her persona, citing that “every final boss should have a theme song!” Akechi was frustrated at first, but Makoto allowed it, much to the surprise of everyone there. The reason she allowed it was because the song in question reminded her of Ren. It was one of his favorite songs. There wasn’t any particular reason for it. It was just the song the two of them enjoyed.

 

The war between a God and the Phantom Thieves raged on. Everyone was on edge, fighting for their lives and for everything they believed in. Currently, the tactical team were doing everything in their power to bring Yaldabaoth down, while the precision team were providing backup. Everyone else was providing damage to the rest of the arms, and Makoto was right in the front lines helping them. Mitsuru was going for Yaldabaoth’s head, while Akihiko was neutralizing his arm that carried a book.

 

But Yaldabaoth fired a shot straight towards Mitsuru, knocking her backwards. She flew through the air, to what would likely be a severe injury at best, until someone caught her. She looked up and smirked at the sight of Yukari Takeba having caught her. “Well, I must admit, I didn’t expect to see you here.”

 

Yukari grinned and set Mitsuru down on the ground. “Well, you know me. Never could resist a good challenge.”

 

Mitsuru smiled softly. “You’ve changed so much in twelve years.”

 

“What can I say? Everyone needs a reality check at some point.”

 

Yukari turned back towards Yaldabaoth, and pointed her evoker at her head and pulled the trigger. “ **COME ON ISIS! LET’S SHOW ‘EM WHAT WE CAN DO!** ”

 

She drew her bow back and began firing everything she had, both with her weapon and with her persona, at Yaldabaoth, joining in the effort with Akihiko and Mitsuru.

 

The [ lyrics ](https://youtu.be/h66dI0q_9As?t=119) from Futaba’s song continued to sound off as Makoto fought on the sidelines with her friends, while the other wildcards performed their own mission.

 

“If I move this could die

 

Eyes move this could die

 

I want you

 

To take me out!”

 

Then one set of lyrics began, and Makoto felt herself falter.

 

“I know I won't be leaving here (with you)

 

I know I won't be leaving here

 

I know I won't be leaving here (with you)

 

I know I won't be leaving here with you.”

 

Makoto’s guilt began to consume her once more. _I’m so sorry Ren. I wish you could be here with me. I’m so so sorry._ But she shook her thoughts away. She had a mission to complete. For Ren’s honor. And besides...she needed to put her wildcard abilities to the test.

 

Meanwhile, Sae was in her persona, firing upon Yaldabaoth with the weaponry contained in her jet. Naoto, Ann, and Yusuke stood beside her, all providing support in their own way. They were firing at Yaldabaoth, when he fired back straight towards Ann and Yusuke. It was like it was going in slow motion towards them. Naoto took a deep breath. This is what Adachi died for, this is what Ren got injured for. What would you do to save the ones you love? Naoto took a deep breath, and jumped in the path of the shot, taking a hit clean through her shoulder. Ann and Yusuke gasped in horror, and even Sae, who was positioned in her jet, jumped out and rushed to the aid of her friend.

 

Ann was the first to speak. “Shit. Shit. Shit. **SHIT!** **MORGANA, MISHIMA, GET OVER HERE!** ”

 

Mishima and Morgana heard the call, and quickly came rushing to their aid. Shiho and Ryuji tagged along to provide extra support and cover respectively. The three supporters began to heal the detective, and Naoto looked up at her friends with a smirk. “What do you think Ren would say if he saw us all working together like this?”

 

Sae chuckled softly. “I think he’d be ecstatic.”

 

Ann nodded with a big smile. “I think he’d be a big dork about it too. Making one liners every other sentence to disguise how happy he is.”

 

Ryuji grinned. “Yeah, he always was a big nerd when it came to his friends.”

 

Shiho nodded slightly and spoke in an almost hushed whisper. “I…I miss him.”

 

Yusuke sighed, along with the others who nodded in agreement. “I do too. I wouldn’t be where I am now without him.”

 

Morgana nodded softly, and frowned. “Well...I don’t think anyone misses him more than _she_ does.”

 

At that, Shiho noticed that her boyfriend was being very quiet. She looked at him and saw the frown and dark look in his eyes as they were all healing Naoto. “Mishi, what’s wrong?”

 

Mishima’s eyes went wide, and he looked up towards Shiho. “I...I-”

 

Before he could say anything more, a loud explosion rang out. They looked to the source, and saw Yaldabaoth firing at a rapidly dodging Aigis, Labrys, and Kanji, while Futaba and Hifumi provided support. Ann called out to Futaba with a scream. “ **FUTABA! HOW LONG DO WE HAVE!** ”

 

Futaba, while inside Prometheus, turned to her teammates and sighed from inside her control room. “At this rate? Ten minutes.”

 

Naoto looked up and sighed. “Ah great. Well, I guess we have to get back into action huh?”

 

Ryuji lifted Naoto back up from the ground, after being patched up with their healing spells and with their leftover bandages from their previous encounters, and they went back into battle.

 

Hifumi tried to snipe Yaldabaoth with as many precision shots as possible, but nothing was doing any damage. A sinking feeling entered her body. When an opponent fired off on all cylinders, giving them everything they have, knowing full well that nothing that they could do could hurt them, it meant something was off. Very very off. Her thought process was interrupted by Aigis firing another set of rounds at Yaldabaoth. She pointed her evoker at her head, and her persona emerged behind her. “ **ATHENA! GOD’S HAND!** ”

 

The giant hand rocketed towards Yaldabaoth, and took out one of his arms, but did no damage to the rest of him. Kanji stepped forward in the midst of the all out war, and screamed out to his compatriots. “ **WHERE ARE THE WILDCARDS?!** ”

 

Futaba shot right back as she healed Hifumi. “ **I DON’T KNOW! THEY SAID THEY WERE PUTTING SOMETHING TOGETHER-ARGH!** ”

 

Yaldabaoth fired a blast at the team right in the front lines, stopping Futaba’s music, and their advances in its tracks. He laughed sinisterly. “ **WHERE IS YOUR HOPE NOW, HUH PHANTOM THIEVES?!** **WHERE ARE YOUR SAVIORS?!** ”

 

Labrys looked at her sister, who was sprawled on the ground helplessly, and desperately tried to get her back up. “ **SIS, LISTEN TO ME! YOU HAVE TO GET BACK UP OR ELSE WE-** ”

 

She took another hit from Yaldabaoth, knocking her right back to the ground. Yaldabaoth laughed out loud, mocking his enemies once more. “ **AHHH! IF IT ISN’T THE ANDROIDS! AIGIS, EVEN IN YOUR NOW PURIFIED STATE, YOU ARE STILL AS USELESS AS EVER. MAYBE IF I DID THE SAME THING TO LABRYS AS I DID TO YOU, BOTH OF YOU CAN BECOME** **_PERFECT_ ** **AND BEGIN TO SEE THE RIGHT SIDE OF THINGS!** ”

 

A red energy began to surround Labrys, similar to the one that tortured Akechi not too long ago. But before it could do anything, a large blast hit Yaldabaoth, staggering him slightly. They looked towards the source of the blast, and saw Makoto on...a bike? Minato was riding on the back of the vehicle, while Akechi, Hamuko, and Yu provided support to everyone who was injured and knocked down. Makoto got of her motorcycle and heard the now upright Futaba shout at her from inside Prometheus. “ **YOU HAVE JOHANNA AGAIN?!** ”

 

Makoto smirked. “Power of the wildcard, what can I say?”

 

Kanji scowled as Yu lifted him off the ground. “Where the hell were you guys?”

 

Akechi smirked, standing side by side with Hamuko, who both were trying to get everyone else back up. “We were buying us some time. Yu tried to repair some of the foundations of the building, and so we all tried to help in anyway we could.”

 

Makoto then sighed. “I tried to make sure we were all coordinated. It’s difficult managing eight people at a time, let alone twenty-one. I have no idea how Ren did it.”

 

Minato lifted Labrys off the ground, while Makoto lifted Aigis. She turned to walk and try to fight Yaldabaoth again, but Makoto grabbed her by the shoulder. “Aigis...I’m so sorry for what I did to you. If you never forgive me, I….I would understand.”

 

Aigis turned slightly to face Makoto, and spoke in a soft whisper. “Don’t worry. It isn’t on you.”

 

She shook Makoto’s arm off her shoulder, and she recognized the anger in her eyes. It was the same one in her own right now. But she didn’t have time to worry about it. She had a God to kill. They all did. They would answer for... _She_ would answer for her crimes soon enough.

 

Yaldabaoth laughed once more. “ **AH! I SEE EVERYONE’S HERE! NOW, I CAN SHOW YOU HOW FUTILE YOUR EFFORTS ARE!** ”

 

Makoto looked to her teammates and smirked. “ **ALRIGHT EVERYONE, LET’S SHOW HIM WHAT WE’VE GO-?!** ”

 

Makoto was interrupted by explosion after explosion going off. But it hit nowhere close to where they stood on top of the building. Then everyone’s eyes went collectively wide, as they realized what Yaldabaoth was doing: he was attacking the people below. Makoto ran to the edge of the building and saw the carnage that he had caused. People were injured or dead, either by the blasts themselves, or from debris beginning to crush them. Ambulances and Police cars sped across the streets, trying to save as many people as possible, but even _they_ were getting injured. Buildings were crumbling, and there was fire everywhere. It was like the whole world was falling apart. Makoto bitterly thought to herself. _All of this...so many lives lost, innocents, friends, family...Ren...all because of my mistakes. My morals, my justice did this,_ **_I_ ** _did this, and when does it end? When I’ve lost everyone? I...No more...I can’t do this anymor-_

 

The silence, the melancholy stunned silence shared by everyone was interrupted by Yaldabaoth once more, laughing mockingly. “ **DO YOU SEE WHO YOU’RE FIGHTING FOR?! HOW FUTILE YOUR ATTEMPTS ARE?!** Humanity is weak. They care not about you, only about themselves. Now you’ll see...if it isn’t me that will extinguish them...it’ll be someone else. So join me now...or I will _make_ you, and you can watch everyone you love _die_.”

 

Makoto was stunned. Still reeling from the sounds of screaming haunting her very soul. But she scowled. She _had_ to get back up. For humanity, for her friends...for _him_ . Everyone shared the same sentiment, all for the same or similar reasons. Whether it be for revenge, justice, or just because it was the right thing to do, everyone was doing it on behalf of the ones they love. And the one who _reunited_ them with the ones they loved. It’s all because of him. Ren brought them all together. And yet, he was the most modest person on the planet. Makoto wondered where he was now. How he was now. That’s why Makoto fought. For the opportunity to see him again. To hold him close. To be there for the one she loved. And to apologize, for all her mistakes. So she got up. And everyone got up with her. For Ren Amamiya.

 

“ **YALDABAOTH! YOU’LL PAY FOR THI-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** ”

 

But it wasn’t enough.

 

Yaldabaoth laughed as he tortured Makoto and her teammates. Her friends. “I told you...you don’t have a choice in the matter.”

 

Everyone screamed out in pure agony, being driven to the very edge of insanity by Yaldabaoth’s power. All of their mental states were coming undone, and Makoto had to slam her head against the wall in order to pacify herself, and even that was difficult. But she wouldn’t let what happened to her once happen to her again. Anyone who had been corrupted previously by Yaldabaoth fought against his power, though not without difficulty. That included Mishima, Akechi, and Kanji, who’d been controlled by extension.

 

But everyone else? They were broken in mere minutes. Labrys knocked down the struggling Aigis to the ground, Akihiko tried to knock Mitsuru unconscious, Yukari held a bow right to Makoto’s face, Naoto pointed a gun straight to Kanji’s head, Minato held a sword just above her own sister, though he was fighting the most out of everyone, and Shiho had a flamethrower pointed straight to Mishima’s head.

 

In Makoto’s own head, she saw images. Of Ren. Of her worst nightmares. Of some perverse mixture between the two. She saw Ren die right in front of her _again_. She wondered what everyone else saw, what worst nightmares were Yaldabaoth bringing to life. Everyone was in massive amounts of pain, but none more so than Akechi. No one else saw this except for her and Haru, but he almost looked broken. On the verge of tears. The realization hit Makoto first, and Haru nearly a second after: he’s suffered as much, if not more than the rest of them have. So what did he see? What was haunting his soul to the point where he was on the edge of tears, and actively trying to reach for his gun and take a step he knew he wouldn’t take, but desperately wanted to. Makoto and Haru, despite feeling some sort of lingering anger and hatred towards him, couldn’t help but be horrified on his behalf. He’s risked his life time and time again for them. So maybe it was time for the two of them to reassess their personal biases.

 

And then there was Mishima. He was the closest to her, hugging the same wall as her, but further down and more towards the exit. He was in pain, but his eyes were tightly shut. He was shaking, but not screaming. Almost as if he saw something beyond what Yaldabaoth wanted him to see. Makoto noticed it first. His eyes briefly opened for nearly one second and she saw the yellow eyes under his eyelids. She knew what was coming. And she _smiled_ . There was some hope left after all. It was only right to buy the boy some time, so he could do what he needed to do. So she created a diversion. “Hey Yaldabaoth! Is that the  **ARGH!** Is that the best you can do?”

 

Yaldabaoth laughed. “The High Priestess! Defiant to the end! Why don’t you show her what you’re capable of Aeon?”

 

Shiho nodded, and hit Mishima upside the head with her flamethrower, causing him to scream out in pain. Ann and Ryuji screamed after her as she walked straight to Makoto and held her finger over the trigger, but Mishima was as still as a rock. Shiho spoke in her trance, and unlike herself and everyone else who had been fully controlled that night, she spoke with a tremor in her voice as if she was actively fighting back. It seemed Yaldabaoth in his current state didn’t have enough power to fully control them. “H-How did you think this was going to go, h-huh Makoto? There was never any doubt that we’d lose. You should give up now, f-for our own good. Or else, you’ll perish just like the rest of humanity.”

 

Makoto looked at Mishima. He was standing upright, and leaning up against the wall. But his eyes were wide open. And lo and behold, they were yellow alright. Makoto knew what was coming, and she smirked at her friend. She winked in acknowledgement, and Mishima smiled. The new leader of the Phantom Thieves looked right at Shiho and smiled mischievously. “Oh come on Shiho. You know better not to underestimate us. Not to underestimate yourself. And certainly not to underestimate your boyfriend!”

 

Shiho raised an eyebrow, and turned to look at Mishima. He was standing upright and he was smiling. He saw Shiho get hurt once. He’s seen her get hurt time and time again. He’d seen his friends get tortured and lose everything. No more. But Ren taught him something. He can’t turn himself into a martyr, because then everyone will just get hurt again. He let Shiho down, he let all of his friends down five years ago, and he never fully forgave himself. It took a few months before Ren, Ann, and Ryuji forgave him, and even longer before Shiho did. So he stuck by her. Not just so they could become a couple, or just because he wanted to make amends. He did it because it was the right thing to do. He wanted to be there for her, like he should’ve been five years ago. Ren helped him learn from his errors, rather than be consumed by them. He wanted to be there for him, for Shiho, like they were for him. And so he was. He was there when they needed him, either for help, emotional support, or any other matters. He made it his life goal to be there for his friends, because to him, they deserved the whole world. He didn’t care if it never amounted to anything...he simply believed it was the right thing to do.

 

Which is why he was surprised when Shiho asked him out on a date and Ren began to trust Mishima with his own personal secrets. Things he felt like he didn’t deserve, even after dating Shiho for a year. So when he became a Phantom Thief, finally, he believed that he could make things right once and for all, and risk his life to help those he loved. But now he knows...If he turned himself into a martyr...all that would be undone. It would be a complete opposite extreme, an opposite extreme that would cause more harm than good, and tear him from the ones he loved. He’d be letting them down _again_ because of his own selfishness and fear...and he couldn’t let that happen. So a new resolve burned in him. To rebel against the world, against his past ideals, and to not only protect the ones he loved, but to _survive_ to be there for them as well.

 

So for the second time that night, he heard his own voice in his head. **_So now you understand, yes? You understand how to truly protect the ones you love? How to truly rebel against the system, and against the selfish nature of who you once were?_** Mishima spoke to himself in his head with a sense of new determination. _Yes. I finally understand it. All of it._ ** _Good. Now act on it. I am thou, thou art I. Now do what you know you need to do Mishima, and rebel against all those who threaten the ones you love…and yourself_** **.**

 

Mishima opened his eyes. He didn’t even realize Shiho was charging towards him, ready to kill him. He saw the tears in her eyes. He promised himself he wouldn’t let anyone hurt her ever again. _It was time to keep his promise._

 

A large explosion rang out from where Mishima stood, knocking Shiho back slightly. Everyone on the ground, either corrupted or not, looked at the source of the explosion. Makoto smirked, even when still on the ground. “Now I get to see it with my _own_ eyes.”

 

The smoke cleared and Mishima’s steampunk clothes were burnt and discarded on the floor. Replaced by a completely different attire.  His goggles still remained, but everything else was completely different. He had an oxygen mask to over his mouth and nose, to prevent paint from getting in either. He had a colorful hoodie and black pants, that appeared as though it had paint splattered all over it. The colors were massively varied: bright greens, white, a  bit of yellow, and a tinge of blue. He had orange roller skates, and two paintball guns in holsters just as colorful, a bandolier around his hoodie with paint cans inside it, a belt with pouches that contained both paint and...balloons? And fingerless gloves around his hands.

 

Mishima skated forward with a smirk. “Surprised to see me Yaldabaoth?! Let me show you what I can really do!”

 

Yaldabaoth screamed out in rage. “ **INSOLENT CHILD!** **NOW YOU WILL WATCH AS THE ONE YOU LOVE TEARS YOU APART LIMB FROM LIMB!** ”

 

Shiho charged straight towards Mishima. He was terrified. But he had to try something. He pulled out his paintball gun, and almost like it was in slow motion, shot Shiho right in the chest with it. If it was a normal paintball gun, it would’ve hurt a bit, but in the grand scheme of things, it would have been a minor inconvenience. But thanks to the power of the metaverse, it knocked her straight to the ground. He briefly worried that he may have caused permanent damage...up until the moment Shiho leaned up from the ground and opened her eyes. They were no longer yellow. She looked up at Mishima and smiled softly. “Mishi...you did it. Oh my god I can’t believe you did it!”

 

She jumped up and rushed to hug her boyfriend and second most trusted confidant, and he received the hug gladly with a big smile. He spoke into her shoulder with a small whisper. “I can’t believe I did it either.”

 

Their tender moment was then interrupted by Yaldabaoth screaming out. “ **IMPOSSIBLE! NO HUMAN CAN RESIST MY POWER, LET ALONE SAVE OTHERS FROM IT! SLAVES! STOP THEM!** ”

 

The controlled Thieves looked right at Mishima and charged straight towards them. Mishima looked at Shiho with a smile. “You take care of the ones on the ground, I’ll get these guys.”

 

Shiho nodded, but not before giving Mishima a small kiss on the lips. “Good luck Mishi. We’re all going to need it.”

 

She took one of the paintball guns, and began running around the room, shooting people on the ground with paintballs to relieve them of Yaldabaoth’s influence. Meanwhile, Mishima smirked and skated around the room, avoiding his pursuers with relative ease. He looked like a character out of a video game, dashing from side to side, and nailing his pursuers in the head with paintballs. He was cocky about it too. He dodged left and right, all the while calling out in an arrogant tone. “Come on everyone! Let’s dance! Got you! Got you! Got _you!_ Man, I’m on a role today!”

 

Eventually the last person left was Yukari who was guarding Makoto. Mishima and Shiho both stood in front of her. Mishima looked at Shiho, and tried to whisper their plan. “Listen, I’ll distract her, you shoot her, got it?”

 

Shiho’s eyes went wide. “But you’ll get hu-!”

 

Mishima smirked. “Don’t worry, I’ve got a plan!”

 

And so the couple sprang into action. Mishima diverted Yukari’s attention to the left, and she scowled. “This won’t h-help _Yuuki_. There is no hope f-for any of us!”

 

She shot her bow straight at Mishima, and it just slightly grazed his arm. He smirked, and moved to the left once again, diverting her attention. He pulled out a balloon filled completely with paint, and threw it right at Yukari, stunning her. And it was all the opportunity Shiho needed. She shot Yukari in the back, and Mishima shot the downed Makoto, causing both to slump against the wall in relief. They were free and saved. Mishima skated over to Makoto and held his hand out to him. She opened her eyes and looked up right at him with a small smile. “It’s good to finally see you stand up for yourself after all these years. Ren would’ve loved to see it in person.”

 

Makoto accepted his hand and pulled herself up, and Mishima’s eyes went wide. “Yeah but...how was I able to stop Yaldabaoth’s control like that?”

 

Makoto’s eyes went equally wide. “I...I have no ide- **ARGH!** ”

 

Yaldabaoth hit all of them yet again, knocking them back to the ground. He was full of rage once more. “ **HOW DARE YOU! I OFFER YOU PURIFICATION, AND YOU DARE REJECT IT-** ”

 

But Mishima jumped up off the ground and scowled. “ **OH SHUT UP YALDABAOTH! BANKSY, LET’S GIVE THEM A SHOW! PARADYNE!** ”

 

He tore off his goggles and the gas mask attached to them, and his persona emerged behind him. And unsurprisingly, it looked completely different from Hanz. It was a constantly shifting being, almost like a rorschach test. It had an almost spiritual nature to it, in an almost ghastly figure. It had all the colors one could give a name to and think of, and then some. It looked as though it was splattered with an ever-changing layer of paint on a canvas yet, at the same time, it was not solid. It was ethereal, almost like a gelatin type substance. The only part of the being that wasn't static was a pair of goggles affixed firmly to where one would assume eyes would be if it entity had a defined face. It’s arms extended and shifted into an almost cannon like shape, and fired at Yaldabaoth covering him in…

 

Akechi’s eyes went wide. “Wait...was that….”

 

The realization hit everyone at the same time, and they yelled out in unison. “ **PAINT?!** ”

 

Indeed, Yaldabaoth was entirely covered in paint. On his arms, his face, his entire body, all covered in paint. He laughed mockingly. “ **YOU THINK SOME COLORED LIQUID WILL STOP ME?! PATHETIC! IT IS MERELY A NUISANCE, AN INCONVENIENCE. IT WILL NOT BE ENOUGH.** **_NOTHING_ ** **YOU DO WILL BE ENOUGH.** ”

 

Yaldabaoth moved to attack again, to deliver a hit that would likely be fatal….But he couldn’t move. It was almost as if he was frozen in place. He was stunned. “W-What did you do to me?! **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!** ”

 

Everyone’s eyes went wide, and Futaba checked Yaldabaoth’s readings. She was stunned. “H- **HUH?!** Somehow, with paint, a new element I’ve never fucking seen before....Mishima has stunned Yaldabaoth and made him susceptible to attacks!”

 

Mishima gasped. “I-I did?!" Then he smiled widely, and became ecstatic. " **HAHA! I _DID_!** ”

 

Ryuji tackle hugged him from behind, and gave him a noogie right on his head. “ **HAHA! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT DUDE! YOU’RE THE BEST!** ”

 

Makoto grinned. “Holy shit. Well everyone, I suppose there is only one way to test this. **PHANTOM THIEVES! GIVE HIM EVERYTHING YOU’VE GOT!** ”

 

And so they did. They fired everything they had, whether with weapons, guns, or personas, they used it against their greatest enemy. And for the first time that night...Yaldabaoth actually looked like he was taking damage. His face was starting to become more torn, and his arms were becoming more and more mangled. Once the attack calmed down, they looked at their work, and were in complete awe. _Finally,_ progress was being made. So Makoto smirked. “Alright, let’s not waste anymore time, we’ve got about five more minutes before this whole building collapses. Hard hitters and support, it’s your time to shine now! Mishima, keep spraying Yaldabaoth with your attacks, it’s the best opportunity we have to to end him. Tactical and precision, provide back up, wildcards we’ll provide help where we can. We have a chance now, let’s take it!”

 

So yet again, everyone sprang into action. Haru, Kanji, Ryuji and Labrys fought in the frontlines, all desperate to take down Yaldabaoth. Mishima made sure to keep spraying Yaldabaoth with paint all so that the Phantom Thieves could damage him. Haru stood at the front and hit him with all she had. “ **ASTARTE! PSIODYNE!** ”

 

But she aimed it at the wrong arm. The blast ricocheted off, and hit Haru right back, knocking her straight to the ground. Haru’s vision became blurry. She thought she may have had a concussion. She looked upwards and saw that Yaldabaoth aimed straight at her and ventured to finish the job. But someone blocked the blast. She looked up and saw a black and red suit. She did a double take. “R-Ren?”

 

Akechi looked back at her after taking the hit. He felt so sorry for her. She just keeps losing more and more. And he contributed to that. It was his fault. So he just frowned. He didn’t want to hurt her anymore. “I’m sorry. Not quite.”

 

Haru was knocked out of her delirium, and looked at Akechi. Then at herself. Then at Yaldabaoth. Then she spoke softly. “Oh.” She pushed herself up from off the ground. “Um, thank you. I...appreciate it.”

 

Akechi’s lip quivered a bit. He knew that tone. Detachment. _I guess it’s only right. Everyone here is detached right now. Only focused on one thing. Might as well play along._ Akechi dodged another blast and tore off his crow like mask. “ **LOKI! MEGIDOLAON!** ”

 

The blast hit Yaldabaoth, and tore apart his arms and body further. Ryuji walked up to him and scowled. “ **OI! WHAT HAPPENED TO ROBIN HOOD? I THOUGHT YOU WERE A WILDCARD!** ”

 

Akechi sighed. “Him and I are on...bad speaking terms. I’ve got the power of the wild card, and yet I can’t summon him. I hope that at some point, I can fix that.”

 

Before Ryuji could shoot back, Yaldabaoth fired a new set of blasts at the team. Morgana meanwhile, stood behind Kanji and made sure he was healed. “Keep going Kanji! I’ve got your back!”

 

Kanji smirked as he crushed the tarot card in his hand. “Thanks Morgana! I’ll make sure to give you cat food after this! **TAKEJI ZAITEN! ZIODYNE!** ”

 

The electric blast hit Yaldabaoth, doing more damage as Morgana scowled, inwardly in pain as he remembered what he once had in his grasp that night. “ **I’M NOT A-** Ah forget it. **MERCURIUS! DIARAHAN!** ”

 

Makoto on the other hand, was becoming reckless. Her anger was slipping, and her rage was consuming her. _I will make him pay! For all he did to us! Did to me!_ ** _DID TO HIM!_** She didn’t care anymore about dodging, she ran in headfirst in order to destroy Yaldabaoth once and for all. Hamuko and Yu called out at the same time. “ **MAKOTO NO!** ”

 

She was right in front of Yaldabaoth, and threw everything she had at him. She fired her gun at him, completely emptying the clip. It barely damaged him, but she didn’t care. She tore off her mask. “ **ADRESTIA! DIVINE RECKONING!** ”

 

Adrestia clenched her fist, and these...beings that almost looked like personas, and other shadows, came down from above and rained down magic attacks upon Yaldabaoth, damaging him severely. But Yaldabaoth just menacingly turned his head towards Makoto. “Still trying I see. It doesn’t matter. Even if you have a way to undermine me, it isn’t enough. Nothing will ever be enough in your sad miserable life after what you’ve done. Do you think, even if you beat me, you’ll ever come back from it? Hohoho! I’d like to see what the Trickster would say about that.”

 

Makoto boiled with rage, but before she could act on it, Yaldabaoth blasted her directly with his gun. She didn’t defend herself, so it sent her completely across the room, and straight into the wall, nearly knocking her out. She tried to open her eyes, but found she couldn’t do it. She was in a lot of pain. She tried to feel around a bit with her lack of sight, and felt blood on her body. A lot of it. She wanted to wake up... But a part of her didn’t. She felt so tired. And why should she get up? Maybe this is what she deserved after all she did. She broke Ren, she ruined him. And maybe...this was her punishment. She felt so tired. Maybe she should rest for just a bit.

 

The whole world felt dark. Dim. She saw only nothingness, heard nothing. For just a second, she thought she saw Ren at the very edge of it. She tried to run after him, to hug him, to touch him, to finally be there for him for good this time, but he was always just out of reach. She did this for what felt like hours. And then she collapsed on the floor and sobbed. “Wh-What’s the point anymore? He isn’t here. What’s left for me anymore? I...No more. Please...no more.”

 

But then... she heard _him_ again. “Come on, get back up Makoto! We need you, _they_ need you, _I_ need you! You can do this! Now come on! Let’s finish this, together!”

 

Makoto had a new drive. The voice...she had to reunite with Ren. But not in death. She wanted to _live_ with him. To settle down and for the first time... _be happy with him_. So, spurred on by the voice, she tried to open her eyes. The darkness faded away. She felt herself back in the real world. And eventually she opened her eyes wide, and hoped to maybe see Ren himself, but braced herself to see Akechi. But in actuality, when she opened her eyes, she saw Minato Arisato, smiling.

 

“Welcome back to the land of the living, Ms.Niijima!  We were worried you were gone.”

 

She looked around and saw the rest of the wildcards fighting alongside everyone else, but they were starting to take more and more hits. Kanji and Akihiko’s previous injuries had acted up again, causing them to be sprawled against a wall, while Yukari, Sae, and most of the others had taken new injuries and were limping or just generally struggling in battle. The support team had to work overtime, healing everyone they could in battle, but even they were starting to take injuries. Makoto looked up and saw storms beginning to rage forward, and the rain, which had started to die down, began to pick up once more. Yaldabaoth was getting his power back. Not only that, but the buildings foundations felt like they were crumbling more and more.

 

Makoto looked back at Minato and frowned. “How long was I out?”

 

Minato sighed. “Too long. Everyone’s starting to take hits, Yaldabaoth is getting powered up again, the building is falling apart. Time is running out, and the odds are absolutely against us.”

 

Makoto leaned her head back against the wall and smirked. “Well that’s nothing new, is it?”

 

Minato chuckled. “You’re right, it isn’t.” Then he frowned. “Still though, with five minutes left, I don’t know if we’ll make it-”

 

Makoto’s eyes went wide. “Wait, we have five minutes? That’s it!”

 

Minato raised an eyebrow. “What’s ‘it’?”

 

“If we can coordinate our efforts together,” Makoto was speaking frantically now, “we can fire every single persona at him, every single attack we have at him, all at once.”

 

Minato frowned. “But in the past, that has done nothing to help! It damages him severely, but it won’t be enough to kill hi-”

 

Makoto just interrupted him, continuing to speak frantically. “You’re right, it won’t! But with the combined powers of _all_ the wildcards…”

 

Minato’s eyes went wide. “Oh. _Oh_ . We’ve never tried something like that before. Usually fusion attacks with Hamuko and I are enough to rip any shadows to shreds. But between _five_ wildcards? You’re a mad genius.”

 

Makoto smirked. “It just might work, I know. Especially because in the metaverse, times moves slower, so we have about five minutes overall.” Then she frowned. “But we’ll need a more efficient way to keep track of time though.”

 

Minato put his hand on his chin, in deep thought, but then his eyes went wide. He smirked, and fished out something from his pocket, looking for something specific. And eventually he found it: a pair of headphones. Rusted, dirty and nearly completely broken headphones. He showed it to Makoto and kept his smirk. “What better way of telling time than music?”

 

Makoto’s eyes went wide. Then she smiled too. “Holy shit. I’m not the only mad genius here it seems.”

 

“Yup. Though…” He frowned slightly. “I’ve missed a lot of songs from the past decade. You’ll have to pick.”

 

Makoto thought for a second, then she smirked. “Oh I’ve got just the thing.”

 

Minato lifted her up off the ground, and she got to work. First, she went up to Futaba. “Oracle, can you heal everyone and give them a power boost?”

 

Futaba smirked. “No problemo Queen!”

 

“Good...because I need one more thing.”

 

Futaba healed up the team and gave them a power boost, and thanks to the additional healing from the support team, their injuries began to fade away, despite the pain still lingering. Makoto stood in the center of the room, and called out to the rest of the team. “Everyone, come here! I have an idea! Minato, can you hold Yaldabaoth off while I explain the plan?”

 

Minato nodded, and as everyone slowly gathered around, Minato held off all incoming attacks from Yaldabaoth. Once everyone reunited, Makoto and Futaba looked at each other and Futaba smirked, and pressed a button on her control panel inside Prometheus. And all of a sudden...[ music ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zEVzgqga3lo) started playing. Akechi groaned. “Are you _seriou_ s _?_ This again? I don’t even know this song!”

 

Makoto scowled. “It’s called _What’s Up Danger_ , now shut up and listen.” She turned her attention to the rest of her team. They were all battered, bloodied, and bruised. And yet everyone was still counting on her. She couldn’t let them down. Not now. Not when they were so close. “We’re almost here. We’ve almost finished the monster who has plagued us for so long. Starting from the beginning of that song, we have about 3 minutes, but in total, we have five. Now I have a plan. It’s not a great one, but it’s all we’ve got. I’m going to power you up, and then we’re going to hit him with everything we have. Every single blast, from all of our personas, and we’re going to hit him with it, all at once. This will stun the bastard, but it won’t be enough to kill him. Hitting him with the combined power of the wildcards though? That’ll be enough to wipe that son of a bitch from the face of the Earth once and for all. Is everyone ready?”

 

Everyone nodded, but Akechi raised a hand as if he needed to ask a question. “This is a fantastic plan, but...How do you intend to power up all of us?”

 

Makoto smirked and pulled off her mask. “Does the power of the wildcard and all of my pent up rage suffice as an explanation? **ADRESTIA! THERMOPYLAE! NOW EVERYONE, GIVE HIM EVERYTHING YOU’VE GOT!** ”

 

Mishima went first, so that the rest of his team could damage Yaldabaoth. “ **BANKSY! PARADYNE!** ”

 

And then, once Futaba provided support, everyone let it rip, as the song continued and blazed on.

 

**“CASSANDRA! AQUADYNE!”**

 

**“MERCURIUS! GARUDYNE!”**

 

**“ARIADNE! BEAST WEAVER!”**

 

**“SEITEN TAISEI! AGNEYASTRA!**

 

**“TAKEJI ZAITEN! ZIODYNE!”**

 

**“ASTARTE! PSIODYNE!”**

 

**“KAMU SUSAN-O! DIAMOND DUST!”**

 

**“LADY TOKU! EIGAON!”**

 

**“ISIS! GARUDYNE!”**

 

**“HECATE! BLAZING HELL!”**

 

**“CAESAR! ZIODYNE!”**

 

**“YAMATO SUMERAGI! VORPAL BLADE!”**

 

**“ARTEMISIA! BUFUDYNE!”**

 

**“EARHART! FREIDYNE!”**

 

**“ATHENA! AKASHA ARTS!”**

 

**“MESSIAH! GOD’S HAND!”**

 

**“DANTE! EIGAON!”**

 

**“IZANAGI-NO-OKAMI! AGIDYNE!**

 

**“LOKI! MEGIDOLAON!”**

 

**“ADRESTIA! WRATHFUL SHOT!”**

 

Every single attack, no matter what element or type; gun, almighty, fire, curse, physical, nuclear, lightning, ice, wind, psychic, water, or Mishima’s pigment, it all connected to it’s target. Yaldabaoth looked almost completely mangled. A part of his face was hanging off, making it almost look like a jaw, half of his arms were completely gone, and his torso almost looked like it was ripped apart. But he still laughed, even in his mangled state. “ **WELL DONE PHANTOM THIEVES! BUT LIKE EVERYTHING YOU’VE EVER DONE IN YOUR MISERABLE LIVES...IT IS USELESS.** ”

 

Yaldabaoth unleashed a powerful attack, similar to the one that knocked down the Phantom Thieves and nearly killed them five years ago, upon this new iteration of the team. They screamed out in pain and were knocked straight to the ground. The storm above them raged on. It was pouring rain now. People down below were still screaming. Everyone tried to get up off the ground, but within seconds, Yaldabaoth knocked them back down again. Labrys crawled up next to Hamuko with a groan. “Is...Is this it? After all we’ve fought for?”

 

Hamuko looked up and scowled. “No... _She_ won’t let it.”

 

Makoto was still standing. Blood was pouring from her hair down over her eye, and her legs and torso were covered in it. Her hands were shaking. She looked beyond tired. But she was still standing, even after all this time. And Adrestia stood with her, side by side, together. Yaldabaoth looked down on her, and laughed yet again. “ **AFTER ALL THIS TIME, YOU ARE STILL STANDING,** **_PRIESTESS_ ** **. HOW AMUSING, THAT EVEN AFTER EVERYTHING YOU ARE STILL UNWILLING TO REUNITE WITH YOUR BELOVED. BUT DO NOT FRET. I WILL** **_TAKE_ ** **YOU TO HIM!** ”

 

Yaldabaoth fired a concentrated shot at Makoto, focusing everything he had upon her. She used Adrestia to hold the shot in place, but she screamed out in pain, staggering to the ground. She called out to Yaldabaoth with a scowl, even in her extreme pain. “ **S-STOP LAUGHING!** **OR I'LL-** ”

 

Yaldabaoth laughed maniacally. “ **OR YOU'LL WHAT?! KILL ME?! _GOOD LUCK WITH THAT!_** **_”_ **

 

Makoto felt herself and her energy slipping once again. She felt tired. Really tired. Like the world was slipping from her grasp once more. But she had to get back up. For her friends, her family...for Ren. But she couldn’t get back up. It was useless. She began to close her eyes, and her last words to herself were simply:

 

“Ren…

 

I’m so so sorry.”

 

And then, she heard a scream from behind her. “ **DANTE! SALVATION!** ”

 

Everyone got back up on their feet, and they were re-energized, Makoto included. But the blast was still too much for her to handle, until Minato Arisato stood side by side with her, and took the brunt of the blast with her. He smirked at her. “Like that move I pulled back there?”

 

Makoto chuckled, as people down below began to see colors emerge from the top of the building, and they cheered at the sight of their guardians making a comeback. Their fellow Phantom Thieves cheered as well, as Futaba’s song continued.

 

“If I’m crazy, I’m on my own.”

 

Hamuko joined the duo with a smirk. “What, one last hurrah without me? I’m hurt!”

 

“If I’m waitin’, it’s on my throne.”

 

Then Yu joined with his own small smile. “I’m so glad to finally be fighting alongside fellow wildcards.”

 

”If I sound lazy, just ignore my tone.”

 

And then finally Akechi, with a small smile as well. “I’m just glad to finally be fighting among...among friends.”

 

“‘Cause I’m always gonna answer when you call my phone.”

 

“Like, what’s up danger? (Danger)”

 

The cheerings roared on, and all the wildcards looked at each other at the same time. And Minato spoke with a smirk on their behalf. “Remember! We are wildcards! And as wildcards, we have a responsibility to not just protect humanity, but to protect each other. So let’s finish this! _Together_!”

 

“Like, what’s up danger? (Danger)”

 

She prepared to strike the finishing blow, wiping the God, the scourge that ruined her life off the face of the Earth. She prepared to do it with her _fellow_ wildcards, a title that wasn’t hers. She prepared to do it with new friends…new confidants. But then…she felt something in the air shift. Like a dream. She heard whistling to the side, and saw the impossible.

 

Ren. It was Ren. He stood there with his hands in his pockets and head raised to the sky, gazing wistfully into the sky. She knew the song he was whistling. She knew it all too well. She could almost hear the [ lyrics ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cHcunREYzNY&t=s).

 

“We'll meet again

 

Don't know where

 

Don't know when

 

But I know we'll meet again some sunny day

 

Keep smiling through

 

Just like you always do

 

'Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away”

 

It was at that moment that a memory struck her. A memory of a time long gone. Ren and Makoto stood on a rooftop in Inaba. It was last year, in 2020. Ren’s birthday. Makoto and the others treated him to a road trip across the country, ending it by going to his home just in time for the special day. He had a party. He spent time happy, smiling with his friends and his family. His parents too, Naoto, Yu, everyone was there. Ren said it was one of the happiest days of his life.

 

He stood with Makoto on a balcony, overlooking a sunset. A [ song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJxBUbgj9uA) played on the record player right next to them. He looked at her fondly for a few seconds. Makoto noticed this and blushed. “What is it?”

 

Ren smiled. “Nothing. I just forgot how beautiful you are.”

 

Makoto scoffed with a small smile. “How could you forget something like that?” Ren laughed.

 

“Well, I don’t know about forgot. More like I was reminded of it…just by looking at you.”

 

She sighed wistfully. “You’re hopeless, you know that right?”

 

Ren smirked. “Oh please. I always knew.” Then his smile quickly turned to one of deep thought.

 

Makoto noticed this and looked at him softly. “What is it?”

 

Ren sighed. “I have a…bit of a dumb question.” He looked at Makoto and she silently urged him to continue. He sighed. “…What would it take for you to stop everything, and end your quest to become a police commissioner?”

 

Makoto raised an eyebrow, thinking he was joking. But one look at his soft and serious face made her realize she wasn’t. So she sighed and answered as honestly as possible. “I’m…not sure. I’ve dedicated so much time, effort, and worry into this future. Not only that but…I _want_ to do this. I want to help others. And I think I can by becoming a police commissioner. Maybe I can fix things so that what happened to you won’t happen to anyone ever again.”

 

Ren snorted and smiled. “What, did you practice that speech in your free time?”

 

Makoto smirked. “Maybe I did, so what?” Then her face turned serious. “Why did you ask about my job?”

 

Ren hesitated, but then he sighed. “You ever feel…disillusioned? Like you don’t know what you’re doing in life? Like you don’t know what to fight for…if anything? You ever feel…lonely?”

 

Makoto was stunned by his honesty, and she sighed. “You know I do. Sometimes I wonder…if trying to change the world with the police force is a fool’s errand. That doing it for my Father, and his memory…is a lie I tell myself to justify that I’ve made a right choice.”

 

Ren smiled. “And you have. You’ll make a fantastic cop one day.” But then he frowned. “I guess I just wonder…if I…abandoned my duties. My job. Everything. Would you guys still stand by me?”

 

Makoto looked curious. “Why, are you disillusioned with working with Yoshida? As a politician?”

 

Ren scoffed. “Sometimes.” He quickly scoffed soon after with a small smile. “Did I ever tell you about why my parents never called me during my probation?”

 

Makoto’s eyes went wide. “No...No you never told me that story.”

 

Ren smiled, and looked out over the sunset one more time. His brow furrowed slightly as he told the story. “So...when I got sent on probation, my parents really didn’t want me to go.”

 

Makoto smiled. “Yeah, this part you told me. Your parents, Naoto, Dojima, the investigation team, all fought for you tooth and nail. But you wanted to protect them, so you nominated to just go on probation without any opposition so that they’d be safe.”

 

Ren smiled softly. “Yup, that’s right.” Then he frowned. “But you don’t know is why they never called. I remember Ryuji and Haru always asked about why they never called. They thought that perhaps my parents didn’t give a shit about me at all. But in reality...they didn’t really have a choice.”

 

His eyes went dark, a side of Ren that Makoto has only seen a select few times. “When my parents had some alone time with me, they told me everything. The _cops_ came to visit them. They forcefully told my parents, Naoto, anyone who has ever cared about me, that if they tried to call me, they’d go after everyone they loved...including me. _Especially me._ The _cops_ told them that. Not just them too. Politicians, school teachers, lawyers, all desperately tried to make sure I was as isolated as possible. All so I’d be so discouraged that I wouldn’t say anything about what happened. And they wanted to call so badly, regardless of the danger but...they wanted me to be safe. But their plan? it worked. I was so horrified by the incident and about the fact that no one, not my parents or my best friends, ever called me that I just...forgot who did it. That was why I only remembered Shido after seeing him at that rally. Because I locked it away.”

 

Makoto felt like she was on the verge of tears as she heard this story. But then she scowled, and nearly crushed the metal railing they rested on. “What they did to you...wasn’t right! Those bastards deserve to be in jail because of what they did! If I could I would-”

 

But Ren stopped her with a small smile. “Thank you, but...well, one, I’m not done yet. And two...well, I’ll get there.” Ren continued, the dark look re-entering his eyes. “That’s why I feel disillusioned. There is corruption everywhere Makoto. I’ve seen it first hand, in the institutions we trust most. It’s in the police, our education, our politics, everywhere! We’ve seen it first hand, _I’ve_ seen it first hand! Shiho tried to commit suicide because of Kamoshida, and Kobayakawa didn’t give a damn and tried to send you to do his dirty work! The cops tortured me and didn’t give a damn about what really happened to that woman, and they just sent me to jail. And don’t even get me started on Shido. This is...I’ve seen it with Yoshida too. And it’s always so discouraging to see. This is not the type of thing you end for good, because it always sprouts back up. There’s no way to stop it.”

 

Makoto’s eyes went wide. Ren? Giving up? She couldn’t accept that. “I can’t believe that. And neither can you.”

 

Ren shot back with a scowl. “And why not? We’ve seen it all, and we dealt with it as Phantom Thieves, yet still years later, cops become borderline hitmen for the mob, the homeless are being kidnapped, and politicians, ever after all this time are still as corrupt as ever!”

 

Makoto shot right back with her own scowl. “I’ll stop them then!”

 

“How?! By the time you try, they would’ve already killed you and everyone you love, so what’s the point?! **INNOCENTS ARE BEING KILLED BY THE ONES WE ARE SUPPOSED TO TRUST, SO WHAT DO WE DO THEN?!** ”

 

“ **WHAT DO** **_YOU_ ** **SUGGEST WE DO?! HUH?! SIT DOWN, AND ACCEPT THAT THERE IS NOTHING GOOD ABOUT THE WORLD?!** ”

 

 **“NO, GOD ALMIGHTY, NO.** ” Ren took a deep breath and calmed himself down. “I’m just saying...we make a new path. Where we work within the law, but do some of the things it can’t. So we can protect the ones we love. Focus on the ones who get hurt, and protecting them, rather than going to an opposite extreme to get revenge on criminals. A more direct approach. But I don't know. You reform as many as you can, but the biggest accomplishment you can do is...surviving. Surviving all of it.”

 

Makoto sighed. “I’m sorry, but...I can’t do that. That new path. I just can't.” She’d come so far and sacrificed so much to get on her current path. She couldn’t forsake it, not now.

 

Ren smiled softly. “I know. But it’s certainly an option. It’s a leap of faith for sure. But everything I do, everything _we_ do has always been a leap of faith, right?”

 

He sighed and continued. “I just…feel frighteningly alone sometimes. I have duties but no one to share them with. We’re both busy with our own classes, and very soon our own jobs. And often I’ve thought about just…leaving it all behind. The thing that keeps me going is something…someone worth dying for. And that’s you. It’s always been you.”

 

Makoto smiled softly. Was she beginning to cry again? She didn’t know. “You’ve never shared this much with me before. I appreciate you being this forthcoming.”

 

Ren smiled. “I figured it’s only fitting considering how much you’ve done for me.”

 

Makoto’s look turned serious. “I don’t believe that. You should share things with me because you want to, not because you feel that you need to. And as for your problems…I’m here for you. We all are. We always will be. Never forget that. You’ve been there for me more times than I can count. So please…let us be there for you.”

 

Ren smiled softly, but looking back, under those eyes was a look of melancholy. Of pain. “I will. I just need time. Heh, look at me. Leader of the Phantom Thieves acting like this. At least I have a smoking hot girlfriend to back it up.”

 

Makoto scoffed and pushed Ren to the side, and they both shared a laugh. After a while, Ren smiled, knowing that he should say more…but he couldn’t. “Out of everything that’s happened today…I’ll remember this sunset the most….”

 

Makoto’s eyes went wide. “Why? What’s so beautiful about this one sunset?”

 

Ren smiled. “Well, look at it! In literature, sunsets mean the end of an old age! And sunsets mean the _start_ of something new! So, the years of bad luck we’ve both face, ends today! I mean just...look at it! And my family’s with me, my best friends, the love of my life...it can only get better from here! It’s just...What a beautiful sunset.”

 

Makoto smiled softly. “Yeah. You’re right.”

 

Ren smiled. “Alright, I’m going to go inside, make some dinner for us. Enjoy the sunset for a bit longer!”

 

He walked back inside with his hands in his pockets, without another word. At the time, Makoto felt sad that she couldn’t help much with his problem, and soon…she unconsciously forgot the whole ordeal. And now she knows the truth behind his actions. And she feels regret. Pain. She knows what she did. For five years Ren has had to silently deal with his suffering. And now it’s come full circle.

 

She was back in the real world. Standing with the wildcards. Staring at a vision of Ren. He looked at her, hands still in his pockets, and he smiled.

 

“What a beautiful sunset.”

 

And just like that, time caught up with itself, and all of the wildcards screamed out at the same time.

 

“ **MESSIAH!** ”

 

“ **DANTE!** ”

 

“ **IZANAGI-NO-OKAMI!** ”

 

“ **LOKI!** ”

 

“ **ADRESTIA!** ”

 

“ _**ACE OF HEARTS!** _ ”

 

And just before the blast hit...the song said it’s final lyric before everything went white.

 

“ **CAN’T STOP ME NOW!** ”

 

A series of colors blasted out from the personas of each wildcard, combining together, and hitting Yaldabaoth immediately, creating an almost sonic boom and causing the world to go completely white, distorting the music and distorting the concepts of perception itself. It was as if the world had ended, or if reality itself had been torn apart, but that was nowhere near the case.

 

When everyone came to, Yaldabaoth had a giant hole in his chest _and_ head. His “jaw” had fallen off, and he had no arms left. He tried to laugh, but it came out as a mechanical cough. “Damn it. Here we are again. After five years of preparing...it was all for nothing. Ah well. The power of the Priestess...the wild cards...those who would defy fate. It almost seems poetic.”

 

Then he did croak out a slight laugh. “But Priestess...No, _Makoto_ . How long od you think this will satisfy you? A week? A few days? A few minutes? You will not be satisfied until the whole world is under your boot. You see...the reckoning was never mine. Oh no. The world is saved but...do you think _you_ are? Oh well. I won’t be able to see it. I will miss torturing everyone here. So long Phantom Thieves…”

 

And just like that… Yaldabaoth slowly faded from existence. Like little stars in a sky, or like fireflies in a forest. There were no more storms. No more rain. And when Yaldabaoth was finally gone...there was no treasure. No reward. Except the victory itself. And even that isn’t much of a reward. So much was lost to achieve it. And while they would enjoy it for now...they knew it was no victory.

 

The team slumped against the nearest wall, exhausted and tired. It took everything in them not to fall asleep. The masses down below began cheering again, much to everyone’s shared surprise and slight frustration. They didn’t really need the cheering right now. But Akechi looked up to the sky regardless and sighed. “It’s over...it’s finally over.” And everyone shared that exhale in pure relief, even Makoto. It was over. The world would never be the same. But for now...it was over.

 

And then the building started shaking.

 

Everyone’s eyes bolted open. They looked at each other as the building began to fall apart. The masses below were screaming rather than cheering. They saw what was happening too. Futaba looked at Makoto desperately. “Uh, Queen?”

 

She got up and sprang into action, ignoring her exhaustion. “Okay, Futaba, Ann, Haru, Ryuji, Yusuke, Mishima, Shiho, and Hifumi, get inside the Mona Bus. Mitsuru, Naoto, Kanji, and Akihiko, get on top of Sae’s jet. Labrys, carry Hamuko and Yu, Aigis, carry Minato and Yukari. I’ve got Akechi. **EVERYONE MOVE NOW!** ”

 

Akechi called out ot Makoto as the eight jumped inside the Mona bus, Sae’s jet was used as a lift for four people, and Labrys and Aigis carried people to safety. “How will you carry us?!”

 

Makoto smirked and pulled off her mask. “Hang on!”

 

She ran forwards towards the edge of the building. And for just a second, she hesitated. Akechi stood next to her. Everyone was already flying down to safety and helping every citizen to get as far away from the building as possible. But she couldn’t jump. She was terrified. And then she remembered. Leap of faith. That’s all it was.

 

And so.

 

She took a deep breath and...

 

She jumped.

 

And _Adrestia_ caught her.

 

Akechi had jumped as well, and had his arms tightly wrapped around the persona’s back, hanging on for dear life. Adrestia held Makoto in her arms, and she looked up at her counterpart. Adrestia seemed to smile under the shadow, something only Makoto noticed. “Seems I’m rescuing you yet again, right _Mistress?_ ”

 

Makoto smirked. “It seems so.”

 

Adrestia set everyone down on the ground. And she vanished once more. The building rumbled behind them. They needed to move, fast. Makoto, Akechi, every single member of the Phantom Thieves screamed to everyone in a nearby radius, “ **EVERYONE, GO, GET OUT OF HERE! GET TO SAFETY!** ”

 

Everyone was running for dear life, and once everyone had been evacuated, and the Phantom Thieves had run to a safe distance, Makoto was going to run to join them...until she heard a girl cry out for help. “ **HELP! MOMMY! DADDY! PLEASE!** ”

 

Makoto’s eyes went wide. She searched for the source of the screaming, and found a girl stuck under a pile of rubble. She realized that she must’ve been one of the people stuck after Yaldabaoth fired on the people below. She scowled, and without hesitation, reached under the rubble and pulled it up. She looked at the girl underneath, and she recoiled backward, trying to hide by covering her face with her hands. Makoto realized it then. The girl was afraid of her. So she took off her mask and smiled widely. “Hey! It’s okay. I’m not here to hurt you. My name is Makoto. What’s your name?”

 

The girl peeked from her hiding, and whispered softly. “Akira. A-Akira Hiroki.”

 

Makoto smiled softly, even though she internally recoiled at the name Akira once again. “Akira. What a lovely name. Come on, we should get to safety. Then I’ll help you find your Mother.”

 

The building was beginning to fully crumble as Makoto held out her hand to the young girl. But just before it came tumbling down, the girl took her hand. Makoto grabbed it and picked her up, holding her in her arms. She ran for dear life as the building behind them came tumbling down. Smoke and ashe began to pour out, but Makoto kept running, using what Ryuji had taught her so long ago. She eventually got to cover in an alleyway in Shibuya Square, and put the girl down. Both hid next to each other in the cover, and they held each other's’ hands as the building, the atrocious building that had caused them so much pain and suffering, finally came crashing down, and smoke poured into the entire city and into the cover, and the world went white once more.

 

When Makoto and the girl came to, they were both on the ground in the alleyway. The skies were clear. The sun was almost coming up. Makoto looked at the time. It was 6 am. Time had somehow skipped. But that wasn’t her concern. She looked at the girl and she was starting to wake up too. Makoto immediately became concern, ignoring the large pain she felt in her whole body. “Are you alright?”

 

The girl opened her eyes and smiled softly. “Mmhm!” Then she frowned again. “But...where’s Mommy? And Daddy?”

 

Makoto stood up and held the girl’s hand, and looked out from her cover. Firefighters and police were around the fallen building and rubble, making sure no one was hurt or trapped under debris. Meanwhile, everyone who was searching for a family member was gathered in Central Square. So Makoto smiled down at the girl. “I think we’ll find your Mother and Father in there.”

 

So they started walking. All the while, the girl, having calmed down, looked up at her savior to ask questions with a big smile. “So, Ms.Mako! You’re a Phantom Thief?”

 

Makoto smiled softly. “Yes I am.” Then she smiled playfully, and knelt down to the girl’s level. “But you can’t tell anyone. It's a very important secret. Can you keep it for me?”

 

The girl nodded with a smile, and they kept walking, but not before more questions were asked.

 

“What’s it like?”

 

“Really cool, but also really dangerous.”

 

“Do you have super powers? A guardian like in that one anime?”

 

“Hah! Yes and yes. It’s just like the one you’re talking about.”

 

“Do you have friends who fight with you?”

 

“Yes. I have great friends.”

 

“Where’s _your_ family?”

 

Makoto stopped dead. Her hand trembled a bit, and the girl noticed. “Did...Did I say something wrong?”

 

Makoto knelt down to the girl’s level again and smiled. “No, you didn’t. And I do have a family. And they are the best family you could hope for. They are fun, caring...protective. They...They're  the best.” She poked the girl’s nose and smiled playfully. “But probably not as cool as yours.”

 

And then both of them heard a call to the right of them, and saw two adults running towards them. Makoto smiled when she saw the girl’s excited look. “Well, go on. Tell them how much you love them. And never let your family go. Ever. Promise?”

 

The girl looked up at her and nodded. “Okay Ms.Mako! I promise!” Then she ran towards her family and embraced them. “ **MOMMY! DADDY!** ”

 

The Father and Mother embraced her, lifting her up in the air, with a big smile, with the Father speaking with a giddy tone.“Akira! I missed you so so much!” Then he put her down on the ground, and the Mother began scolding her. “ **DON’T EVER DO THAT AGAIN YOUNG LADY! YOU HAD US WORRIED SICK!** ”

 

The Father shot back with a frustrated look. “Ah come on Rin! She must’ve been terrified!”

 

The Mother shot back. “ **SO WERE WE MASAMI!** ”

 

Makoto stood from a distance, watching the married couple bicker with a small smile. She missed these types of interactions. She wondered...would she ever feel something like that again? Or did hope of that die with Re-

 

“Um, hello, Miss?”

 

She looked up from her trance and say the couple standing in front of her sheepishly. The Mother spoke first. “Um, thank you...for helping our daughter. It seems you stayed with her until we could find her. And…”

 

The Father stepped in. “...We really appreciate it. Truly.”

 

Makoto smiled. “Always happy to help. Now take care of her. And don’t think too much about what happened today...It’s in the past now.”

 

And so the couple left. As did many families who were reunited. But some...never got that chance. Some just stayed in the square, hopelessly waiting to see where their family was. Makoto couldn’t help but both relate and feel guilty. Her family was fractured now. Probably for good. And she caused other families to be fractured as a result of her own hubris. But civilization slowly began to return to the status quo. Stores began to open, trains started running again, the power was back on, and Makoto could hear one of the [ songs ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RXWYDeGhe24) coming from the one of the stores. But even though everything seemed normal, nothing was ever fully the same. Especially now that the news and pedestrians talked about how they witnessed the end of the world, and the Phantom Thieves themselves. The powers of personas were exposed to the whole world now. And nothing would ever be the same.

 

Suddenly, she felt an arm on her shoulder, and moved to react, but then she saw Minato. She looked around a bit more and saw all of her teammates, gathered in a circle around her. Makoto felt a sigh of relief. “Thank god you guys are alive.” Then she scowled. “But where the hell were you?”

 

Minato sighed. “Helping a family out. Mine...well, these guys lost their daughter in the rubble. They were...heart broken.”

 

Everyone else nodded, all agreeing they had helped as many families as they could in the process. Akechi frowned slightly. He almost looked depressed. “Body count is still rising, according to the news. A lot of people got caught in the crossfire. So many innocents just...gone.”

 

Mitsuru then sighed, trying to change the subject. “I guess the whole world knows about personas now.”

 

Yu nodded. “Yeah well, we kinda figured it would end like this once the day started. Still though, it’s hard to believe.”

 

Kanji raised an eyebrow. "What do you think this means?"

 

Naoto sighed. "There's no way of knowing right now. We just have to wait and see."

 

Mishima then smiled. “Well, there is some good news. I checked on Kawakami, and everyone there is safe. Iwai, Ohya, Kaoru, everyone. They’re all safe from harm and beginning to go home.”

 

Yu shared the smile as well. "Called everyone back in Inaba, they're safe too."

 

Akihiko nodded, smiling just like the others. "Same with our friends back in Iwatodai." Then he looked at Minato. "They still don't know you're alive. I think you should tell them in person."

 

Minato smiled softly. "Will do Akihiko. Will do."

 

Futaba then grumbled. “And yet...still no word from Sojiro.”

 

Shiho then smiled softly.. “I’m sure he’s fine. When we came to him for shelter, he attacked a shadow with a giant shotgun. I promise, once we figure out our next move, we’ll find him and see if he’s okay..” Then she looked at Makoto after a long silence. “What _is_ our next move?”

 

Makoto looked downwards for a second. And then back up. “Well first….we need to find Tae, Fuuka, and Lavenza, and make sure Ren is ok-”

 

As if on cue, the trinity ran up to them, all huffing and puffing as if they had been running a great distance. Lavenza held a barely conscious Ren in her arms. Everyone's eyes went wide at the sight. He was still bleeding heavily, and his entire body was bruised, but there was a bandage over his left eye, covering it completely. There was still a hole in his chest, but that was covered in bandages too, along with bandages being around his right hand...or at least, where it used to be. They didn't have time to dwell on that as Tae spoke frantically. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you guys!”

 

Fuuka exclaimed. “Once the building collapsed, we feared the worst. I’m so so glad you’re okay.”

 

Makoto crept closer to Ren, and everyone else crowded around him as well. Yukari looked up at Lavenza in horror. “But Ren...How...How bad is it?”

 

Lavenza sighed. “Bad... _Really_ bad.”

 

Makoto looked at Ren, and his eyes suddenly jolted open. Makoto and the others jumped backwards a bit, but Makoto soon crept back closer. She spoke in a whisper. “Ren? Are...Are you okay?”

 

Ren groaned.

 

The sun was rising.

 

He looked at Makoto and his eyes looked...confused?

 

It signified the start of something new.

 

“Who….”

 

What a beautiful sunrise.

 

“Who’s Ren?”

 

The last one they would ever enjoy.

 

“Who...Who are _you?_ ”

 

It was 7 am.

 

October 29th 2021

 

A day that would be remembered for the rest of their lives.

 

As the day that God died…

 

And the _Joker_ died with him.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was  
> A lot to take in, right? Let me explain a few things. 1. Yes, there was a lot of foreshadowing and teases in this. A LOT. It's beyond fun knowing what it all means in advance. 2. Mishima's awakening: yes I created a completely new element, persona, and design for him. Reason is partly because I think this design fit him better, and partly because I wanted to differentiate the new persona users' awakenings from the others. Will there be more to come? We'll see! ;) (BTW thanks to Tengosa for helping me put it together!) 3. Makoto's awakening. Yes, it was a big one. It took me SO LONG for me to come up with her name, design, personality, etc. I hope you guys enjoyed it! 4. The musical accompaniment. A lot of thought was put into these picks. They all fit some way thematically: Heroes, Take Me Out, What's Up Danger, etc. I hope you enjoyed the additions! And finally 5. What comes next. The next few chapters are a wild ride. All I'll say is that...I sort of lied when I said that this was the final arc. What comes next, all ties directly into the next few stories.  
> And as for the next chapter...Be patient. Because the next few chapters are going to be a wild ride! Chapter 19 is called(for now) Look Upon Thy Work! So be ready for the beginning of a new story!  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is! The first chapter! The upload rate for this will be a bit inconsistent because of school, but look forward to chapter 1 coming soon. And I'd like to give a shout out to Emanuel Gracia on twitter. He gave me a lot of advice for figuring out my first story and it's helped me quite a bit. His story, Persona 5 Next Generation is coming to AO3 next week, so go check that out for me. I hope you all enjoyed, and please comment and tell me what you thought.


End file.
